


I hate you, I love you.

by Lass_Kicker



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Caring, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Lies, Loneliness, Love, Neighbours, Smut, Stress, Swearing, backhandedness, happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 140
Words: 315,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lass_Kicker/pseuds/Lass_Kicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danielle Hughes is an Irish paramedic that lives next to Diana Hiddleston in Suffolk, the mother of the famous actor Tom Hiddleston. She is a close friend of the family; and having known them before Tom's great leap into the international fame, she befriended him. But when he starts dating Taylor Swift, the actor's ties to his family and his friends are strained as no one is too happy with his choice in girlfriend, and Danielle bears the brunt of Tom's anger. But after five years of knowing the real, flawed Tom and not just the pristine public image of the actor, she has fallen for him, against her better judgement. </p><p>When everything explodes, what is left? What damage has been done, and can everything be repaired; or is everything destroyed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Question of Why?

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me when I was listening to this song on the radio one day. 
> 
> I hate you, I love you, I hate that I love you;  
> Don't want to, but I can't put nobody else above you.  
> I hate you, I love you, I hate that I love you  
> You want her, You need her,  
> And I'll never be her. 
> 
> I hate u, I love u -Gnash
> 
>  
> 
> A lot of Taylor disliking here. And before anyone accuses this of being because she is dating Tom, I never liked her, I don't trust a person who has THAT many spats and ex's, they cannot be always innocent. She is a talented songwriter, and she is beautiful, but she stinks of narcissism. She rubs me up all wrong, always has. 
> 
> I am not bitter because I am "in love" with Tom, I have a few celeb crushes, all are in relationships, some married. When Ben Cumberbatch got married and Sophie birthed Christopher, I was so happy for him, I love Chris and Elsa and their beautiful babies, and the WWE wrestlers I love are all happily married/in relationships, and I am so happy for them, but this lady does not sit well with me, because I know it is only a publicity stunt to her, they all are. 
> 
> All the opinions of Danielle regarding Taylor are all my own, and this fic is based on how I see the whole thing, be I right or wrong. 
> 
> I have another profile here that deals with fictional work, especially regarding Tom, but I don't want this associated with that, so I created this profile also.

There was one clear reason why Tom had done what he did; loneliness. 

The fact was that comments here and there and texts, and questions if anyone actually took the time to notice, the question that everyone thought, that those close to him were terrified to ask was as blatant as the nose on his face the reason he had chosen to do what he did. 

Chris H - Can't wait to see you in my neck of the woods mate, sadly with a wife and three kids, though, it won't be like the first two and Avengers you know. 

Emma - I can't believe it, I actually got married before thirty, I officially broke one of my own rules. But no, no kids anytime in the next year at least, I have the play coming up at Christmas, didn't I tell you, you're not the only member of the family to Shakespeare it up in London now Big Brother. 

Sarah - I can't just drop things to go to the US like some of the others at work, I have a kid, they don't seem to understand that, Tom, you get, well no, not get it, you don't have any kids or partner to worry about, but you understand. 

Luke - Sorry, I can't go on the SDCC tour with you, Emma Watson is getting a Time magazine cover, I have to make sure that is sorted. I'll send Bethany from the NY firm; she's well able for it. 

Benedict - It's a pity you are only in town for the weekend man, I can't meet up tomorrow, the weather is too good, Sophie and I arranged to bring Christopher to the zoo for the first time, and honestly I cannot wait! 

Aunt Jennifer - And Emma is six years younger than you and she is married, when are we getting a big flashy Hollywood wedding from you, Tom? Is there not a single woman in all of Hollywood for you to snatch up?

It all just added up, and after over three years of just on-set flings and rendezvous with old colleagues, Tom just wanted something that was borderline normal, a woman to come home to, to actually listen to him, to just be there, even when filming was hectic. And that is when he met Taylor. She had been going through a rough patch with Calvin, or Adam, or whatever name he was going by. Tom didn't know him; he only knew he was a Scot, so he couldn't be all bad. They had gotten over the honeymoon stage of the relationship and, from what he could gather, a mixture of too much time together one month, and not seeing each other the next, and other such things meant she was out of love with Harris, and wanting something new and fresh. She was pretty, tall, and did not want a guy to foot her lifestyle, so in all, she was everything he could ask for, right?

"Mum?" He looked around the door into the hallway of his mother's home. Tom loved escaping the hustle-bustle of busy London and hiding at his mother’s for a few days when time permitted. He was only going to be in England for few days, so he thought it best to spend it with her. He would have to make a quick trip to London to get what he needed for his next bout of world touring, which was not ideal, but what could he do. "Mum, you in here or next door?"

"Tom, is that you?" Diana came out of the kitchen, her hands coated in suds and a ridiculously frilly apron on. 

"Eh, Mum, what are you wearing?" Tom chuckled as he put down his bag and went over to embrace his mother. 

"The girls thought it would be funny to get, and to be honest, for the job it is doing, it is fine." She dismissed, allowing her far taller son to embrace her. "Are you alone?" She looked around. 

"Yes, Taylor..."

"Oh good dear, how was your flight?" Diana cut straight across him, causing Tom to frown slightly, but he answered her nonetheless. 

"Flight was fine, yeah. It takes some getting used to after a private jet."

"I dare say so, tea?"

"Yeah, thanks." Tom looked at his mother, trying to figure out why she was acting so abrupt. "Is that some of Elle's Irish Fruit Cake?"

"She baked a fresh batch last night and made sure there was some for your coming home today. Why didn't you get her to pick you up at the airport, you used always give her a text?"

"Well, with the way things are now..."

"Right." Diana's demeanour turned cold once more. 

"I need to go to London tomorrow, I have to swap around a few books and get that suit and whatnot from my place." Tom tried to turn the conversation around again. 

"Done, it's all upstairs in your room."

"What?"

"It's done, Elle did it during the weekend, she was going to London for a training day, so she took her car and got what you needed so you could rest up before you go, where did you say you were off to next?"

"Rhode Island, back to..." 

"You had better thank Elle before you go." Diana gave a curt smile. 

"Sure." Tom frowned. "Yeah, that was nice of her."

"That is Elle; she would do anything for those she cares for, even when it is not reciprocated."

"What...?" Tom gave a befuddled look at his mother. 

"Eat your cake." His mother instructed. "You should probably take a nap and a shower too."

"Yes, Mum," Tom replied. "Is Emma or Sarah coming?"

"No, they are busy." 

"But Emma said she might."

"Well she did not want to get caught up in any...she is busy."

Tom chewed the inside of his cheeks, he realised what was going on. His sister was an actress, his mother had run theatres for years, and together, they had feigned delight at his previous trip home. "Mum..."

"I need to go speak with Sarah on the phone; I'll tell her that you say hi." 

"Yeah, thanks." He downed the rest of his tea and rose from the chair. "I better clean these." He indicated to the dishes. His mother simply nodded and walked out of the room. 

Taking the plates and cups to the kitchen, he placed them on the side of the sink and turned on the hot water faucet waiting for it to heat up. He sighed to himself and rubbed his hands over his face before going up to his hair, noting that like before, it took slightly longer to reach the auburn strands, assessing his mother’s demeanour. 

"Hey Diana, I got those carrots you like from the farmer's market and I forgot to mention that I stocked Tom's freezer with home cooking when I was at his place, so you can tell him when he comes that it..." Elle stood staring at Tom, only realising after a few moments it was him and not his mother standing in the kitchen. "Hey." There was sadness to her tone, as though she was not as pleased to see him as she usually was. "Hi." 

"Hey."

"Your mum said you weren't due til tonight." She put down the shopping in her hands on the island in the kitchen. 

"No, it was this afternoon, I got a cab."

"Right." She nodded slightly, "Anyway, tell her I called and there are her carrots." She pointed to the vegetables. "Bye."

"Thank you." She looked back at him as she went to open the door. "For getting all that stuff from London."

"Well I was only guessing with the books, I took from a pile I know you had not read a few months ago, I am not sure if you got to them since." She gave a pathetic attempt of a smile, something Tom caught. 

"Danielle." 

"I should get going." She turned and left without another word, leaving Tom looking at the closed door. 

"When Elle comes, call me, she has something important she has wanted to tell me apparently," Diana called from the living room, having gone back in there when she had finished her call to her daughter. 

"She came in there a moment ago mum, she dropped off some carrots and left." 

Diana came into the room, looking at him. "What?" 

"She was just here, saying about farmer market carrots; then she left." Tom pointed to the carrots on the island. 

"What did you say to her? She has been going on about coming over and telling me her news"

"Nothing, I said hi and thank you for all she did going to my place and that and she just left. She was acting weird; like she didn’t want to be here."

"There is reason for that," Diana replied. "I am going over to hers, I won't be long." She declared, taking off her apron and walking out the door. 

Tom sighed again, looking around the room, which was empty. He was hoping to spend his time home with his mum, and maybe his sisters and even his mother’s friendly and down to earth neighbour. But clearly, that was something he wished for, but no one else did. He checked his phone to see there was no missed calls or texts, so he decided to go to his room and sort everything needed for the next few weeks.


	2. Not Too Gentlemanly Eavesdropping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom overhears his mother's true feelings towards Taylor when she speaks with Elle, and he is less than pleased.

Four hours, it had been four hours since his mother left the house to go to Danielle's, but she had yet to return, and her car, and from what he could see into Elle's front garden, hers too, still in the driveways, he assumed neither had gone anywhere. 

The time Tom had been in the house had at first been beneficial, allowing him to sort a few things he needed, but after a while, when his mind was allowed to think over his mother's reaction, and that of Elle, he became somewhat annoyed. He received a text from Taylor, stating she was going out shopping with the "squad" for the afternoon, so expect to see loads of pictures, but not to text or ring, it was ‘girl time’. That sort of thing would never have bothered Tom, he did have two sisters after all, but the memory of her getting irked when he did not reply to her text when he finished an exhausting scene in Australia came to the fore of his mind. Taking it all as him being jetlagged, he tried to make some tea. Boiling the kettle, he looked out to his mother’s garden, which was looking great. Diana always loved gardening, but being a single mother with a full-time career never afforded her the opportunity before, now, she claimed half its success was solely based on Danielle’s help, the young woman using her free time to aid his mother, rather than partying or finding herself a boyfriend. 

Danielle had moved in next to his mother five years previous from Ireland. It was before the fame of the Avengers, but yet after Thor and War Horse, so he was on the path to fame, she had known the family before the name Hiddleston became internationally known, but being a fan of Marvel, she had known who he was. He had met her for the first time when he rang his mother to collect him from the airport after an audition in the US, and his mother could not make it, so she sent Elle instead, without telling Tom, so she knew who he was, and he did not know who she was. All that met him was a small woman, in a paramedic's uniform, standing beside an emergency vehicle, that he soon learned was supposed to bring an advanced paramedic or doctor to a scene of an accident, something he would have preferred her to tell him at a kitchen table, and not having to calm him after him assuming something had happened his mother at the arrivals door of an airport. The young medic soon made herself a firm part of the Hiddleston household. She aided his mother as best she could, calling to her before every shift to see if she needed anything, and bringing it to her the next morning, since she did the night shifts, she was the one age with Emma, so she and his sister were almost as close as sisters, and if the family wanted to go out for a meal without his niece when Sarah was around, she would call in a shift change and babysit for them, as well as playing chauffeur to him when he would arrive in Suffolk for a few days. Now, it would seem she was not the least bit comfortable around him and had done everything she had as a favour to his mum. 

The sound of laughter caught his attention, and leaning onto the balls of his feet, Tom could see the origins of said laughter and it annoyed him. His mother and her neighbour were in the latter’s back garden, picking a few vegetables, clearly comfortable in each others company, even after supposedly spending the last four hours talking, something he had wanted to do with his mother, but she had obviously not wanted to do with him. He opened the window slightly, knowing it was not a gentlemanly thing to eavesdrop, but he felt as though it was justified, seeing as he was not going to get much conversation with anyone otherwise. 

“I will make a soup with some tomorrow and drop it over if you’d like.” He heard Elle say. 

“Thank you, sweetheart, you are too good.” 

“I’ll freeze some as well, and drop a bit to his place when I am in London next week.” 

“That’s not necessary darling, besides, I am not sure wasting your time cooking good sturdy home cooked meals is the right thing to do either. I am sure he is on a salad or some sort of craze diet now as well as she is.”

“He looked a little thinner, but that is probably just constant travel playing havoc on him, be nice. It’s the first time he bothered to come home alone since like, when?”

“Christmas.” 

“What? Has it been that long? No, yeah, you’re right, in March you went to him in London. Well go in and spend some time with him so, he is only here for a couple of days. Who knows when he’ll have time again?” 

“He has time, he just chooses to spend it jetting around the world with her in front of camera’s, honestly, it is like Crufts.”

“Diana!” 

“It is, my son is just material for a new excuse for an album and in a year, he will be tarnished to any good women and the laughing stock of every major production company.” 

Tom’s eyes widened at what his mother was saying; he had not known her distaste for his life choice could have gone that deep. He could hear the upset in her voice, how it nearly cracked at the end, he would wager she had tears in her eyes. 

“It could be worse, she is very pretty, or was, she has a soccer mom haircut now, it looked far prettier when she had it long, or when it was the bleached, greyish blonde, and she is not using him for his money, that’s a good thing.” He heard Elle defend, sort of. 

“There are others things worse than taking his money; he can earn more if he gets the work. Tom has a reputation as a serious, yet diverse actor; all he will get by the end of this is one of those stupid shark movies.”

“I actually think they are something of a cult classic, in an ‘it’s so bad, it is brilliant’ kinda way.” Elle half laughed. 

“He needs to find himself a well grounded, hard working woman that will keep his head from the clouds and not have him gallivanting around with his nose in the air.” 

“He comes from a wealthy background and is privately educated, not exactly grounded.” There was a small silence for a moment. “What? It’s not.” 

“You can be too honest sometimes Danielle Hughes.” 

“Yeah, well, I prefer to call things as I see them. But yes, going around with what was it, four bodyguards.” 

“Five, five useless, attention grabbing fools that shouted ‘look at me, look at me.’ It is Suffolk for goodness sake, what was going to happen here, she gets assaulted by an over eager Cavalier King Charles to throw a ball or get its belly scratched, it was done for attention and attention alone. If you saw what way she acted in the house.” 

“I have heard, the girls told me; I also got a play by play from your less than happy granddaughter.” 

“What did she say?” There was something akin to fear in Diana’s voice. 

“How she has not seen her favourite uncle since Christmas and that he was only allowed play with her in front of camera’s and when the, and I quote ‘princess’ allowed it. That he was not allowed spend time with her, how she only wanted her favourite piggyback-giver to read her the Gruffalo, but it was, and again I quote ‘silly nonsense’.” Elle revealed. 

“What?” Diana was enraged, and Tom knew it. He had not realised his niece had felt that way, or that his family were so affected by his decision, but Elle’s revelations were not helping them get passed it, so he decided to put an end to the conversation before it got any worse. He walked to the back door, took a deep breath and opened it. 

“Mum?” There was a moment’s silence. “Mum?”

“Yes, Thomas?” ‘Thomas’ her tone was glacial and the use of his full name, something she only did when she was reprimanding him told him he would not get much a reception from her anytime soon. 

“Can I come in?” The two gardens were separated by a wooden fence, but since Danielle had been living there, a small gate had been put in. It was still quite high, to give both houses privacy, but easily opened to allow them into each others gardens, something most would thing odd, seeing as the occupier of one house had a Hollywood actor for a son, but it meant Elle was able to check on Diana at any time and Diana could go into Elle’s yard to feed her dog. 

He could almost hear the silent looks both women were giving each other on the other side of the divide before he heard the click of the gate that allowed Elle’s side to open, he duplicated the action on his mother’s side and the gate opened, revealing a stern-faced Elle looking at him. “What’s the password?” Her face and tone were not as jovial as usual as she attempted the joke they had always had. 

After hearing how the two women had spoken, in truth, he was not in the mood for her. “I need to talk to my mother.” 

“That’s over five syllables.” She did not move. 

“I am not in a gaming mood.” 

“That was Hemsworth’s line, not yours.” 

“Please, Elle.” He spoke through gritted teeth. 

Pursing her lips, she finally moved out of the way and he walked into her garden, caught for a moment at how it looked. “You changed it.” 

“Yeah, well, eight months since your last visit so, it does look different I suppose.” She shrugged. 

“Sweetheart, the time,” Diana warned her. 

Elle looked at her watch and cursed. “I have work in half an hour.” She stated, rushing into the house. 

“What is it?” Tom had been so engrossed in watching Elle leave he had not realised his mother was in front of him. He looked down and felt guilty, now understanding why Danielle had stopped him up at the gate for a few moments. His mother had red around her eyes and nose, and Elle was giving her a moment to compose herself before allowing him to pass her. “What is so important you had to interrupt my talking to my neighbour?”

“I am only home for two days mum, you can talk to Elle anytime, she isn’t going anywhere. I was hoping you would actually speak with me.” 

“‘She isn’t going…’ So I am to ignore someone who actually answers my phone calls to facilitate someone who will not, is that it?” 

“I am your son.” 

“Yes, you are.” There was an emotion in her voice that startled Tom more than her words she thought were in private did, shame. “I better get something packed for Elle for work; otherwise, she will be eating nothing for her shift.” 

“That’s her problem, though, isn’t it?” Tom was getting angrier at his mother focusing on Elle and not him. 

“She has to spend the next twelve hours hoping she has a boring night at work and not having to pull half dead and dying people from a car, or be called to a house fire, or God forbid even more terrible things, the least the girl could do after an afternoon of caring about me is have a good meal ready for her.” Diana snarled back at him. “What has happened you Thomas, you used to be the first to commend her, the first to acknowledge that as great as it is to give people the gift of entertainment, you and I, we do nothing as commendable or as noble as she does, and the manner you are speaking about her now, you… I cannot do this Thomas.” Diana held her hands up in defeat and walked into Elle’s house, leaving Tom alone in the garden.


	3. War of Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom finally speaks with Danielle properly for the first time in months, but it does not end how he expected when she verbally castrates him.

“Mum.” He called after her, but the older woman did not respond. It was then he noticed Mac Tíre, Elle’s German Sheppard cross dog looking at him from across the garden. “Hey, Mac.” He smiled. It was actually him who had got her the dog, it was a scraggly stray pup that had shown up at a set he was working on that was in bad shape, and since Elle’s dad had been a veterinarian, he thought she could help it. Mac was a bit weedy looking still, not as well built as other German Sheppard’s, but he had a good sheen to his coat and was as fit as a fiddle, joining Elle when she went jogging or cycling in the woods nearby. 

Mac eyed him for a moment; usually the dog would make straight for him when he acknowledged the canine, seemingly remembering who had helped save him, but as though knowing what the women had been talking about, Mac rose to his feet and trotted to the house, scratching once at the door before it was opened to let him in. 

“Even the bloody dog hates me,” Tom mumbled walking to the door, knowing it was better to deal with everything now. “Mum.” He looked into Elle’s kitchen. He could hear the shower on upstairs. “Mum, I’m sorry.” Diana gave an ‘hmm’ in response. “I’m jetlagged and hungry, and to be honest, jealous, that you have spent the day here and not with me.” 

“And I am hurt that you thought going to the beach and making a holy show of yourself rather than spending time with your family was a better use of your time Thomas. I am tired of having people ask me are you having some sort of early midlife crisis to say you are going to teenager concerts looking like a chaperone rather than a partner of someone there, and I am embarrassed at how you have treated someone this family holds dear in the manner you have of late.”

“Wait, what, who?”

“Who do you think?” 

“Mum, I don’t…” 

“What is the real reason you did not have Danielle collect you today, as she has done for four and a half years, and why have you not spoken to her once since Christmas, not once. What did she do to deserve that?” 

“Wait, I have…”

“When? Today perhaps.” Tom did not respond, he had not realised it was true. He used tag funny pictures to Elle on his private Facebook, or send her some training tips he got from some trainer if he thought they were beneficial to her, but of late, he had not even looked at her page, he had no idea what was going on in her life. “I really do not know what to say to you Thomas, is all of this worth it, to gain fame and perhaps notoriety, is it worth it when you cost yourself people who care about you as a person?” 

“I have to take the next step, get as big as I can.”

“Well, when Hollywood bores of you, I hope those who care about you that are not family are still there my boy because there will be someone new, someone fresh; we all age, and there are always people ready to take our place. Elle cares for you; she is willing to put herself out selflessly for you. She brought food to your home so that you could come home from a shoot, or a long flight and have something ready that is good and filling, she got everything you wanted from London so you could rest tomorrow, and she did not care if you even knew about it being her that did it, after eight months of no contact, she still did it.” Diana’s anger seemed to have dissipated, but in its wake, was a sadness and cold truth that terrified Tom, eating at the insecurities he had that he had not voiced himself. Diana placed the containers of food she had organised for Elle on the counter and walked out of the house, leaving Tom to stew on her words. 

When Elle came downstairs, she was tying her hair back so that she could be ready for work. She paused when she saw Tom in her kitchen looking at her, looking then to the containers and back to him. 

“Mum sorted them.” He pointed to the food. 

Elle gave a forced smile and nodded slightly before noticing the dog. “Mac Tíre, get your hairy ass outside now, you know you can’t stay in when I’m working.” She scolded. Mac did not move. She opened the back door. “Out.” Mac rose to his feet and eyed her for a moment, then Tom, then back at her. “It’s only Tom, come on, out you go.” Mac gave the actor one last apprehensive look and trotted out the door. “Diana will feed you at eight.” She stated, closing the door. There was a moment of her and Tom looking at one another after she locked it. 

“You know he can’t understand you right?”

“He seems to get the hint, which is more than can be said for many humans.” She responded. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry I have clearly offended you in some manner.” Elle cocked her brow and pursed her lips. “I am sorry I have not spoken to you in a long time or bothered to contact you and check on you, but in my defence, you weren’t exactly running to contact me either.” 

Danielle started counting on fingers. “Your birthday, I sent you a ridiculous picture and a big not with it, Patrick’s day I sent a funny picture, April Fools, I sent a funny joke, St George’s Day I sent a mocking text, the day of the Presidential dinner, the MET Gala, the Emmy nomination, all top of my head examples, need I continue?” 

“I didn’t get half of them.”

“I bet you didn’t, and by half, I bet you mean everything since the day before the MET, right?” 

“You don’t get to say anything, you don’t even know her.” 

“You’re right, I don’t, because when she was here, I was not worthy of introductions, was I?” 

“You could have come over.” 

“I could, but the glut of paps and the security got in the way, I was told I was not allowed, that it was private property, in fact, my favourite part was when they called the police, but thankfully it was Joanne and Mike that got called out, who know I actually live next door.” 

“You never said…”

“But I did, but you clearly you didn’t get the message, I wonder why. Tell me, does she scan all your texts, or is it just me she blocked.” 

“What, that ridiculous.”

Danielle took out her phone and brought up his number before pressing the call button. 

“We’re sorry, but you are not able to be connected to this number, please hang up and try again.” The monotone recording played. 

“So can I ask, is it just me out of your female friends that you have not heard from of late?”

“She hasn’t been alone with my…”

“Have you gone to the bathroom, the shower, the gym, even left your computer on?” She challenged, Tom bit his lips together. “I guess you know the answer to that too. Have a nice day Tom; I am off to actually do something other than open your eyes for you. Get some rest for yourself before you go back to the circus.”

“Circus?” 

“GQ, Esquire, Time Magazine, Forbes, they are where you want to get a front page, they are prestigious, but you, you have been plastered on the front of the National Enquirer Tom, as the bit on the side to the arm candy, that’s hardly a prestigious publication.” 

“You always mock tabloids and magazines, and here you are reading them.” 

“They are in front of me, plastering every shelf when I enter Tesco’s and Sainsbury’s Tom, I don’t need to read them, I can see headline after headline, picture after mortifying picture; speaking of which, please tell me that Fourth of July t-shirt was you taking the piss out of yourself, or a dare, or a bet you lost, please tell me you did not do that willingly of sound mind.” 

“You wouldn’t…”

“Jesus, it wasn’t. That is so embarrassing, I am actually so mortified on your behalf, before I was cringing, but that, that actually made my insides hurt, I didn’t know should I laugh or cry for you, and to be honest, thinking back, I still don’t.” 

“It’s not your place…”

“But you made it my place, me and every last person you whored yourself on the cover of those publications to. Those weren’t pictures taken without consent Tom; they are proper staged photo’s; that is the notable thing here.” 

“Whored?” 

“Well, that may be a bit harsh, whores tend to realise they are getting fucked and get paid for their work, I hope she gives you a hefty allowance of her earnings.” 

“What is that supposed to mean?” He snarled viciously. 

“Don’t you think it is weird, you used get spotted by fans wherever you went, but it was always fairly anonymous, here, LA, New York, everywhere you went; but now, everywhere you go, everywhere you are, there are paps, and a tonne of them.”

“That’s the business, you wouldn’t understand.”

“But they were not at your mothers before, they were not hounding your sisters, your niece, that one gets me the worst, she is five years old Tom, she is not famous, she does not want that, but then again, I doubt you or ‘fame hungry Barbie’ checked with that.” 

“Sarah did not say anything.” 

“Like she had a fucking choice, you didn’t warn her in advance, did you?” She challenged, her voice raised. 

“You’re just fucking jealous, that’s all that’s wrong with you, jealous that for once, you were not the centre of my family’s life.” He bellowed back. 

Danielle had a few different laughs, her snigger when she knew she shouldn’t, her snide one, for when she and Emma would bitch whatever co-star Emma had that was only on a production for reasons other than her acting ability, her one for when she wanted to laugh more, but she was embarrassed to do so in front of those she didn’t really know, and the one she had when she found something so hilarious, propriety be damned, she would erupt into laughter. Tom’s statement was met with the last one. Danielle erupted in laughter so strong; she went red in the face. “That…jealous…” She took a deep breath before standing straight again. “I do not envy you, Thomas, I pity you, so fucking much it actually is beyond words. I mean, what do you two even talk about, does she know anything about Yeats, Shakespeare, Wilde, hell even Tolkien? She will get her next album material or her next piece of boy meat, and you will be a pariah, to both decent women and good productions, and if you don’t believe me, look at her previous conquests, the guy from One Direction, where is he now, trying to get an album together apparently, Gyllenhaal, he practically has to freeze his ass off for a role and his depiction was seen as mediocre, and that guy from Twilight, is he even making movies now? And as for her bickering, let me just say this Tom, I’ve read that West and Kardashian are not supposed to be the greatest people alive, or Perry, or Bieber, or whoever else she is pissed off with this week to sell music, but no one who is nice has that many people arguing with them. She is accomplished, no one can take that from her, but you are going to be left in her wake, another ‘boyfriend of Taylor Swift’ and not your own man, and you will have that tattooed on your resume for as long as you act, are you really okay with that? Become the Tom I know, would not have been.”

“You mean the Tom you knew.” Tom glared at her, hating her for voicing what Benedict, Chris and Luke had clearly been hinting when they were introduced to Taylor. 

Danielle let his words linger for a moment, kissing her lips and nodding. “You’re right.” She conceded. “I don’t know this shitbag in front of me, and to be honest, I don’t fucking want to.” She shrugged. “Get out of my house, and when this shit fest hits the fan, if the real Tom Hiddleston is in there, let him know I will probably still be here, and I will accept his apology, but not yours, you are nothing more than some ‘Taylor-trash’.” She turned and left, not waiting for him to say anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mac Tíre is pronounced Mac tier, it is the Irish for wolf and means son of the earth.


	4. Questions and Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom ponders Danielle's words and checks something with Chris Hemsworth. 
> 
> When he sees Danielle again, tempers flare, leaving a close friend looking on in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I heard the news, and I am thrilled. Our boy needs a more level headed mature woman, not an attention seeking brat. Hopefully he will brush all this under the rug as a bad experience and find the kind of girl he is really looking for.

Danielle stared at the ream of paperwork around her, she had so much to do since it seemed the people of Suffolk, were not in need of medics that night, much to her joy. She thought of what had happened in her kitchen, the words crossed between herself and Tom, her more so than him. She could see the realisation in his eyes that not everyone was oblivious to the inevitable car crash of a relationship he was currently in and she was the first person to actually say it to him, to confront him on what was clearly a terrible choice, and it seemed to resonate with some small part of his mind. 

What she did not show, however, was that Tom had actually hit a nerve with her too. She was jealous; envy coursed through every fibre of her being when it came to him and his teeny bop squeeze. Danielle was in love with Tom, not Tom Hiddleston the actor, the showman, but the person, the faulted, imperfect and yet still more endearing than anyone else she had ever met, Tom. He was the reason she had not had a boyfriend in the time she had been in Suffolk because she knew any man she would meet, would only ever be second fiddle to Tom in her heart, she would always compare them to Tom, and she knew that was wrong. But she knew he did not think of her like that. He wanted thin, tall, blonde, stinking rich and famous, she was a size ten, five foot four, brunette and a public sector employee, if you googled her name, you would only get the Triathlon she helped set up a few years ago back home and a facebook page, no news articles, nothing. She was nothing special, and she was fully aware of it. 

It was not that Tom had a girlfriend; she knew was going to happen some day, and she knew he would have a kid or two and maybe a wife, she accepted that, but she had not accepted that he would take a fake, controlling fame whore for a girlfriend, that was too much for her. When he was connected Elisabeth Olsen, all that bothered her there was that Olsen was just over a breakup from his fiancé, and she did not want Tom being blamed. When he was connected to Jessica, and even Haley Atwell, she had been happy for him, but he dismissed them all as rumours. She wanted him to be happy, but she knew that in the long run, Taylor was only a pitstop relationship, for the singer anyway, and it could affect Tom in the long run, that killed her. She knew how hard he had worked for everything, and he was throwing it all away himself. She sighed, rubbing her hands over her face, not knowing what to do. 

*

Tom did not sleep that night; when he came back into his mother’s house; he stormed off to his room like a petulant child, not wanting to talk to her, or anyone else. Danielle’s words stabbed like hot pins, each one piercing a bit of his already concerned mind. He ignored his phone and he just lay with his hands over his eyes until long after the sun went down, and darkness filled the small room he was in. 

Diana said nothing, the way he came in and the way Danielle got into her car told her everything she needed to know; so she left him to his own devices. 

Tom woke at some ungodly hour of the early morning, looking at his phone, it told him it was three twenty and that he had seventeen messages. He thanked whatever person came up with the idea to make a ‘Do not Disturb’ function on phones. Flicking through them, he groaned. All of them were from Taylor, the first with an ‘I tried to call, but your phone is off, ring me’ escalating to demanding and accusing words as he came to the final one, left only half an hour ago. He took off the DND option, and texted her back, apologising profusely, that he fell asleep with jet lag and that he hadn’t his phone died, but with it being nearly four am, he would ring her in the midmorning EST time tomorrow, that he didn’t want to risk waking his mother. He felt guilty for lying about the phone being off, but he could not admit the truth, that he didn’t want to hear from even her. He got an abrupt text back, one that told him that he was in the dog house from across the Atlantic; and that he had some making up to do. Tom frowned, he understood that not answering her texts or calls was in many respects rude, or would have been, had he known they were even there and not having been asleep, but grovelling for it, that was a tad much. Then Danielle’s words came to him again, how she had not been able to ring, or that her texts were not going through to him, and was she the only one. He had been congratulated by so many of his friends for his Emmy nomination, Tilda, all the original Avenger’s cast, the Night Manager cast, obviously, many of his stage production friends, but not Elisabeth, Mia nor Jessica, or…he bit his lips together. It was not possible, Taylor would not do that, she had no reason, surely. 

Angry at himself for doubting her, he decided to test his theory. Flicking through the numbers, he was shocked to see said women’s names were not in his phone; so flicked to Hemsworth’s name, he would be awake surely; it was mid-afternoon in Australia after all, and pressed call. 

“Well mate, what part of the world are you in to say you are calling me at this time? Thought you were back in the homeland.” 

“I am.” Tom rubbed his eyes; it was clear from his voice he was tired. 

“So you wake at what is it, four in the morning there, and you decide to call me, I gotta say, mate, I am honoured, but I thought you would call the pop princess if that happened.” Chris joked. 

“Can I ask, do you have Jess’s number in your phone?” Tom got straight to the point, not in the mood for games or small talk. 

“Chastain?”

“Yes.”

“Not anymore mate, I got an upgrade, but I do have it here somewhere, Elsa did something where all my numbers went onto the tablet, one sec. India, daddy needs that for a moment sweetheart. Yes, I know you are doing your ABC's and you are thrashing your record darling, I am so proud of you, but I need to get something from it, I’ll pause it so you won’t lose it alright? Gracias sweetheart.” 

“Spanish?”

“Elsa speaks it with them, I swear, the twins cannot distinguish between languages, so I am there trying to put together a puzzle of words from a sentence that are English and guess the rest.” Tom gave a small chuckle. “Right, have you a pen mate?”

Tom confirmed, and Chris gave him the number. “Thanks, man.” 

“Is everything alright Tom, you seem a bit spaced, and I am not talking jetlagged.” 

“A lot on my plate at the moment.” 

“Alright, well that is the Hollywood singer scene for you, Liam had or has it again too, but at least…” Tom could sense Chris trying to find a way to backtrack. “Is there anything else you need?”

“No, that’s it, thanks. Unless you know what part of the world she is in at the moment.” 

“No idea man, but she’s famous, so Google her, and you’ll soon find out.” 

“Is that how you find out what people are doing?”

“It’s the way things are these days,” Chris stated nonchalantly. “Later man, try and get some sleep.” 

“Yeah, thanks, man.” Tom hung up the phone and looked at Jessica’s number, she had been a good friend of his, as had Mia, they worked well together, and both women would text him if anything about him and his achievements were highlighted, and the last time he had spoken to either of them, they declared their adoration for his depiction of Pine, so to not get anything from them on the Emmy, was slightly concerning. Typing Jess’s number into his phone, he took a deep breath and pressed call, slowly placing the phone to his ear. 

“The number you are calling is not accessible from this device, please check your settings and try again soon.” He closed his eyes as the automated voice reeled off its response and the call ended. 

A funny feeling filled his stomach, like a form of nausea, and he sat up. Danielle’s words went through his head over and over, as well as the evidence he now had. Taylor was not a bad person, there had to be an explanation, he would talk to her when he saw her, it was obviously some sort of mistake, he justified to himself. He tried to resettle, but to no avail, so he turned and groaned. In front of him was his bedside locker, and the books that Elle had gotten him from London, her words again going through his mind, how he had not bothered to talk to her at all, and he felt some guilt. He wanted to introduce Taylor to her; because she meant so much to the family, but clearly, his family and in turn Danielle thought nothing of Taylor. Elle had said she was pretty, and well accomplished, but nothing else that she stated could ever be construed as a compliment, and clearly none of the women in his life had time for her. He swallowed as the guilt turned to anger, Danielle was single as long as he had been, she was envious, she still had no one waiting for her when she came home in the mornings, that is why she took the night shift, she had nothing to look forward to, and she would never achieve anything near the level of achievements in her life that Taylor had; that is what the egotistical part of his mind stated. The logical side argued against it, but he ignored it, he was in no mood to feel remorseful for his thoughts. 

As soon as it became bright enough, Tom got into his training gear and went for a run, sometimes training on an empty stomach forced him to pull more from himself, and that forced him to forget everything except running, and he needed that more than ever at present. Without meaning to, he ran a full ten kilometres before even noticing; cursing he turned and started the route back, he would be exhausted and starved by the time he got there, but the anger and annoyance he was feeling coursed through him; and allowed him to make the journey in a good time. Just as he came to his mother’s home, he heard a car coming up the road behind him, looking at his watch, he knew who it was, turning slightly, he saw the black Ford Focus indicating in, and a tired looking Danielle in the front seat. He stood watching her for a moment, but she did not seem to pay him any heed and turned into her driveway. 

He watched as she got out of the car, her feet crunching down on the gravel of her driveway as she opened the back door and got out her work bag, completely ignoring him and heading to her door. “You have some nerve.” He called after her. 

“I am really not in the mood to deal with you and your first world, private educated, rich, privileged white boy problems right now Tom.” She stated, not even turning to face him. 

The ‘P’ word that was a point of contention with him at the best of times, much less when he was tired, hungry and annoyed; his nostrils flared. “It is not my fault your parents didn’t think you worth the worth the investment of a good education.” 

“If you want to be a prick, do it later, I cannot deal with you now Tom.” She repeated, not looking at him; her voice void of emotion. 

“No, you can dish it out, but you cannot take what I have back, can you?” Tom took long strides and made his way over to her, standing between her and her doorway. He saw then the worn look on her face and the red circles around her eyes. “What, did my saying you were jealous last night hurt, did it strike a nerve?” He half demanded, a snide grin on his face. “With how spiteful you are, no wonder no guy wants to be with you.” 

“I went to a car accident last night, a mother and her kids, ploughed through by a sleepy truck driver, no survivors in the car, truck driver standing there perfectly unscathed, trying to act like it wasn’t his fault.” Fresh tears coming to Danielle’s eyes. “Two beautiful babies, gone; because a man would not stop in and get a coffee and a kip. I had to check for their pulses because I was the only one small enough to fit into what was left of the wreck of a car to do so. Their beautiful little faces, covered in glass shards and blood, their mother, had died trying to get back to them, she died seeing her babies’ dead, and you think I give a shit about you and your pathetic attempt at a relationship?” She shook with emotion. “I could not care less if I tried Tom, I seriously can not give a single, solitary shit about you right now.” Tom swallowed hard. “And for the record, I don’t know if guys even consider me, because I am not the least bit interested in them at present.” She walked passed him. “I suppose if it is a case I am spiteful, and no one my age wants me, I could get a guy in his forties, or early twenties, after all, that’s what people do when they can’t get a partner in and around their own age, isn’t it. I mean, Cumberbatch’s wife is about a year younger than him, Hemsworth got a hot, not much older woman, but you, you have to go for one near a decade younger than you, says a lot really. They used to warn young girls that if there were men a good bit older than them interested in them, there was reason to be concerned; since there had to be a reason that no woman their age would look at them, makes you think.” She opened her door and walked in, slamming the door behind her, leaving him in her driveway, feeling worse than before. 

Tom turned to leave and froze, in front of him stood Benedict, with Christopher, or he assumed had to be, since he had not seen the child in months, looking at him so judgementally from just outside Danielle’s driveway, he felt as though he was in the dock for murder, still covered in a victim’s blood. “Don’t start.” 

“I hope I don’t have to, if that did not put your ‘shit’ in perspective for you, nothing will.” Ben mouthed the swear word rather than state it in front of his year old son, who was starting to babble a few words, not wanting him to learn it.

“What are you even doing here?”

“I went passed your place the other day to check on it, remember, you asked me to when you were away, and I saw a black car outside it, so I said I would check, it was Danielle, saying you were home for a few days this week, and she was collecting a few things for you, so with Sophie preparing her show this week, I thought we could catch up, and with the huge kerfuffle around you of late, I thought early day before the leeches rise would be best.” 

“Seriously, not you too,” Tom growled, walking passed him. 

“If there are so many talking to you about this Tom, does it not mean something to you, we care about you, that’s what friends do,” Ben stated in return. “Danielle is a close friend of the family, in five years she has been made privy to things about you that could be sold off to the highest bidder, photo’s she could make more money in one sale than she makes in a year, but no, she says nothing, and you actually just said that stuff to her just there?” 

“I thought I told you to not start,” Tom growled. 

“I thought I wouldn’t have to, but clearly, I do.”

“Go to Hell.” 

“That’s a nice thing to say to your friend in front of his child.” 

“I don’t care Ben.”

“That’s clear to see, I hope you are happy Tom; because it wouldn’t be worth all of this otherwise.” Ben shook his head, walking passed him into Danielle’s driveway. 

“Where the Hell are you going?” Tom demanded. 

“Christopher needs a fresh nappy and a warm breakfast, I was hoping he could have it at your mother’s, but to be honest, I don’t want him to be around someone as toxic as you are of late, so I am hoping that Danielle doesn’t mind me doing it at hers.” 

“You don’t even know her.”

“I met her more times than I ever want to meet the woman that turned you into this.” Ben retorted, knocking on the door and lifting up the mail slot. “Danielle, it’s Ben Cumberbatch, can I change Christopher here please, I don’t think I am really welcome next door.” A moment later the door opened. “Sorry to disturb you, I heard you had a terrible night, but…”

“You don’t need to explain.” She gave a weak smile, making room for him to come into her home. “Come in, tea or coffee?” Elle did not even look at Tom as she closed the door again, leaving the livid man standing outside, shaking with rage.


	5. Putting Life in Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle helps Benedict with Christopher while the pair talk. 
> 
> Tom goes into his mothers and is brought to a realisation that the world is not, contrary to recent belief, all about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it goes without saying that I am taking some serious artistic licence with Tom here. I would hope he is more copped on than this......actually, considering the last few months, I think it may be somewhat true, hopefully, he isn't so naive, he is, after all, a 35-year-old man, but let's face it, this makes the story more dramatic.

“How are you feeling?” Ben asked. He had met Danielle a few times through Tom and his family, she was incredibly normal, which was refreshing when you’re surrounded by actors and Hollywood. “I heard you yell at Tom about your night.” 

“I just…Today is not the day for unimportant bull…” She caught herself before she swore. “Sorry.”

“I keep getting caught myself.” Ben dismissed changing the nappy. “Can I be so rude as to ask to heat some food for him too?” 

“Sure, get him sorted and then we’ll organise that then.” She smiled. “It is nine in the morning, did you drive from London?”

“Someone, and I am not pointing fingers,” He pointed to his son. “Is getting up early, and Sophie is in Scotland, so I didn’t know what to do, I thought I would visit Tom, but well…”

“That blew up in your face.” 

“That’s the polite way of putting it. This is so…not Tom.” 

“Tell me about it, Diana is completely at a loss, so are Emma and Sarah, and for some reason, because he does not want to confront whatever or whoever is eating at him, I am Public Enemy Number One. Does he eat porridge?” She indicated to Christopher.

“Yes, but there’s no need to go to the trouble.”

“I usually have a bowl before I go to bed anyway,” she shrugged. “It’s only a little extra scoop; unless you want some yourself.” 

“I am fine, thank you. Strong coffee is good. So you are…”

“I will be fine, I will go to bed for a while, then head to work early and get an assessment and an obligatory counselling session then be back to work.” 

“That…Jesus, that’s rough.” 

“You get used to it, in some ways, if that makes any bit of sense.” 

“Do you not ever get nightmares?” 

“Most weeks that something terrible happens, yeah.” 

“Jesus.” 

“I should have just gone to acting college.” 

“Could you have afforded it?” There was a clear hint in Benedict’s voice that he was being sarcastic, clearly having heard everything Tom had said. 

“Any other day, I’d have kneed him in the nuts for that, but today, I just can’t care, besides, it is clear, he is not the guy he was.” She sighed. 

“Is that…?” Benedict pointed out the window. 

“Mac, get down.” Elle didn’t even have to look, she knew it was the dog. “He’s the dog Tom found, yeah.” 

“He looks good.”

“A bit scraggily, but yeah, he is doing well now.” She smiled. 

“I am sorry.” 

“What for?”

“Tom.”

“No one can apologise for him but himself. I only hope he sees sense, and when he does, that everyone is still here for him, because I think I am officially at the very precipice of telling him to go take a running jump off the nearest cliff.” 

“No one would blame you. Thank you.” He took the fresh porridge and coffee from her and blew on it. 

Half an hour, and a fed waddler later, Benedict thanked her, and left her home, tying Christopher into his car seat, before looking at Diana Hiddleston’s house and sighing. 

*

“What was that ruckus outside Tom?” Diana asked, still in her nightgown. 

“Benedict has gone into Danielle’s.” He stated angrily. 

“I am not sure I follow.” 

“He came here, supposedly to see me, but instead went into hers, and is in there now.” 

“And why is that?” Diana looked at her son, she knew when he was at fault for something as a child, he would just give the start and end of a story, but nothing of what occurred in the intervening period. 

“I was talking with Elle, and she went off on me, and he took her side.” 

“Thomas,” Diana warned. 

“I was tired and angry, and I may have said something, and she…” 

“Gave you the truth?” Diana interjected. “You are my son Thomas, and I will always love you, but you need to get yourself in check, you are going to allow everything you worked for go down the toilet, and for what? When you were dating Susannah, you broke it off because you knew you would be too busy and did not want to drag her along, and now, you are going too far the other way, dropping it all for a woman, one who is not ready to settle down, and at twenty-six, that is fine, she is young, but you are putting it all on this one horse Thomas, and I am not sure the horse will even run the race.” Tom frowned. “Elle has a difficult job, and she wants her life outside it to be as smooth as possible, please do not make that any harder on her.” 

Tom said no more, he knew once his mother found out the difficult night Danielle had, she would murder him for adding to her misery. “I need to get showered.” Diana nodded and went into the kitchen, turning on the radio. 

“There was a road traffic accident in the early hours of this morning in Suffolk, a woman, and her two children were travelling back from a trip to Legoland when a truck driver fell asleep at the wheel, killing the occupiers of the car. The woman, named as thirty-four-year-old Carol Johnson originally from Brighton, residing in Suffolk, was recently widowed and had taken her children, eight year old Jeffery and five year old Jessica to the famous theme park following the death of her husband in a workplace accident in the North Sea on an oil rig earlier this summer, Jessica was said to be excited to start school next week, having bought her school supplies while in London with her mother. Police and paramedics at the scene said it was a devastating reminder of the dangers of driving while tired, and urge drivers to pull in and sleep if they feel themselves dozing off at the wheel.” 

Tom sat on the steps of the stairs, listening to what Danielle had dealt with at work, feeling guilt riddle him once more. Diana came into the hallway, her face pale at what she had heard. “You don’t think…”

“She mentioned it, yes.” 

“She was there?” Tom nodded. “And you were…”

“I didn’t know.”

“I think it best you leave her alone from now on Thomas,” Diana stated coldly. 

Tom went upstairs without another word as Diana left the house to check on her neighbour. 

*

For the rest of the time he was in Suffolk, Tom did as his mother suggested, and left Danielle alone. He was opening the window of the bathroom to leave out steam after a shower, and saw her in her back garden, a cup of coffee and a slice of apple crumble on the table, on a recliner garden chair, with Mac Tíre curled up on top of her. The dog, though small for a Sheppard, took up most of her torso, as she curled her arms around him, the dog clearly sensing her distress. He felt terrible for her, and was about to go apologise to her when his phone went off, looking at the screen, he noticed it was Taylor and clicked accept; since she was supposed to be in LA and that meant she was ringing him at five am there. “Hey.”

“I have the best night.” She half sang at him. 

“I’m glad to hear that.” 

“I sang with Nelly at Mike’s birthday.” 

“What?”

“Mike Heis, the oil heir, I sang at his birthday, here in the Hamptons.” She repeated excitedly. 

“The Hamptons, isn’t that on the East Coast?” Tom frowned. 

“Eh, yeah, here in Long Island.” 

“I thought you were in LA, that’s what you said yesterday?” 

“OMG, I decided not to go, a party is so much more fun, especially for Mike, he is super rich and sweet, so I said, how could I say no, right? I mean he is practically squad approved awesome, by the way, I kissed him, so don’t be surprised to see a photo.” 

“What?” 

“Oh there’s nothing behind it, totally platonic, it’s on the cheek, so you’ll get over it.” 

“That’s sort of, inappropriate, though, isn’t it? I mean if there are pictures.” Tom broached. 

“It was a friendly one, and besides, I am not changing myself for anyone, and it keeps the cameras where they need to be. I’m tired, so I am going to bed, you’re here again tomorrow, right?”

“I need to go straight to Australia, there is one scene that went a bit awry, so I am to go there and then I am free for a week, yeah.” 

“Tell them you are busy til Thursday.”

“That’s not how it goes with Marvel movies Taylor, they are in charge, not me.” 

“I told my parents you are going to be here, so be here Tom.” She demanded petulantly. 

“I cannot be there until I do the scene, they’ve paid the flights, I have to go.” 

“Fine, but I am coming too.” 

“Great.” His tone did not match the word.

“What’s wrong with you?”

“Jetlag, and a small argument with my mum’s neighbour I have to sort.” 

“That woman?”

“Danielle, yes.” 

“She is such a bitch, Johnny, my bodyguard, told me she was trying to sneak into your mums when I was there with you, as though she owned the place, and had like a camera phone in her hand, you are better off away from her, I bet she has a hoard of things on you, waiting for the highest bidder, you should have a high fence and an NDA put on her ass. I mean, what is she paying for that house with?”

Tom’s brow furrowed. “I never asked.” 

“Maybe you should, your family has money, and she is some nurse or something, and she can live next door to your mum, and only did so after you got famous.” Taylor planted a seed in his mind; he looked down, looking at the woman that had been close to his family for so long. “I mean, it’s so cliché, use the family to get to your celebrity crush.”

“Crush?” 

“Yeah, she is totally in love with you, why do you think she is always running around to your mothers, dying to see you no doubt, I mean, I bet she accidentally walked in while you were there, pretending not to know you were home.” Tom thought of the first day, and her arriving home just after him from work. “I’m right, you know it. I am used to it all, I have been in this game long enough, she is practically a stalker.” 

“Tom, are you there?” a voice called from outside the bathroom.

“I better go; mum is calling.” 

“What time are you into JFK tomorrow?”

“Actually, it’s to Florida.” 

“What, no that’s unacceptable, change it.”

“I am afraid not everyone has private jets, love.” Tom chuckled. 

“You should, fine, I will send mine to get you.” 

“The next flight is from there to Hawaii and then a connection to Brisbane.” 

“God, that’s a joke.” She commented. 

“Get some sleep love, I will see you soon.” 

“You better.” She signed off, hanging up before he could say anymore. 

“Tom?” He heard his mother call from outside his room in the hallway.

“Yeah,” Tom looked at the phone. “I’m here.” 

“I am going to Emma’s for a few days with Danielle, what time is your flight?”

“What?” Tom demanded, opening the bathroom door.

“Emma’s, Elle and I are going there for a few days.” Diana jumped slightly when Tom opened the door. 

“Why?” 

“Because Elle took that crash badly, she is not sleeping at all, apparently those children, they are keeping her awake,” Diana stated sadly. “She’s been giving compassionate leave for a week, she needs a break.” 

“So she is on the verge of a breakdown, that is what you are saying, that she is nuts.” 

“Thomas!” 

“What, that is what you are saying, is she even safe to be around?” 

“How could you say such a thing, you heard the news report, and saw the photo’s in the paper, you can see her, trying to get into the car. How she hasn’t had one is a miracle. Don’t you dare speak badly of her for it.” Diana snapped. 

“She is too close to the family, you need to step back from her. How do we even know her family are dead?”

“Thomas! What has gotten into you?” 

“Taylor was saying…”

“I should have known.” Diana walked off. “That girl has cost you a lot of late Thomas, I have to wonder how much you will lose before you wisen up. She is off snuggling up to billionaires sons and kissing them all too closely and you are here losing everything for her.” 

“She told me about that, it was platonic.” He called down the stairs. 

“And yet when I met that Australian girl from The Night Manager, she said she tried to ring you about your Emmy, she was met with an automated answer, as has Elle, and I bet others too. You cannot be friends with women, but she can snuggle men, trust has to go both ways in a relationship Thomas.” She stated back to him, opening the front door. “Ready sweetheart.” He heard her call. “Tom’s car is in my way, put Mac in and we’ll take yours.”


	6. Travelling Half the World to Make a Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom sulks at Benedict's lack of time for his behaviour, then Taylor decides Danielle needs to be told who is in charge.

“Hey, mum.” Tom smiled as he heard his mother’s voice on the other side of the phone. “It’s great to hear from you.” 

“Are you alright over there, I saw pictures of you yesterday on some tabloid or another, you look tired and a bit thin.” 

“I am fine mum.” He sighed, he hated when she freaked out like this, but hearing from her and her concern was also endearing. “What’s new there?” 

“Nothing much, Emma is doing rehearsals, she is doing wonderfully.” He could hear the pride in his mother's voice. “Sarah is thinking of perhaps having another baby in a year or so.” 

“Wow.” 

“And Danielle is after getting a brilliant promotion, she was here yesterday, telling me about it. All her energy going on extra training days, and exams and extra shifts, and her work after that terrible car crash, it has all paid off.” 

“That’s, yeah, that’s good.”

“It is, and she introduced me to this nice young man that seems very interested in her, he is a doctor for one of the hospitals she works with. We went out for dinner one night, she treated me to it after everything I supposedly did to help her with work, and he was there, you should have seen how he looked at her Thomas, but you know Elle, she is so polite to everyone, she was utterly oblivious to it. Very handsome too, I’d say about thirty-three, hard working, exactly what she needs. I think she has been lonely for home of late, so he would be a perfect distraction for her.” 

Tom was unsure why hearing that Danielle could have a boyfriend made him feel so uncomfortable, surely if she had had a crush on him as Taylor had said, her getting a boyfriend would end that issue, and perhaps, he could get his friend back, but it still unsettled him slightly. 

“Thomas?” 

“Yeah, sorry mum, I was distracted.”

“By Danielle and the doctor?” 

“What, no, that’s nothing to do with me.” 

“I would have thought you would have thought it a good thing, you said before she was a lovely girl and deserved a nice fellow.” 

“What, yeah, no, she does, I just would not interfere, that won’t help.” 

“Is everything alright Thomas?” 

“Yeah, fine, I just…it’s weird, thinking of it,” Tom explained. 

“Well, she deserves it, she has been working so hard for everything, she had to do what you did, putting relationships on the long finger, she needs someone to love her like she deserves.” 

“Yeah, she does.” Tom tried to sound sincere, he wanted to believe that, but he was still feeling odd about it all. 

“Take care darling, and remember to eat well, hopefully, you will grace us all with your presence again soon.” He could hear the smile on his mother’s face.

“Sure thing mum, send my love to everyone.” Tom hung up the phone and tossed it onto the bed. 

“Why does your mother obsess about that girl?” Taylor demanded, having heard the most of the conversation as she played on her phone. 

“Because she is her neighbour and they are close.” Tom shrugged. 

“She is only close to get to you.”

“She apparently is seeing someone now.” 

“Only to throw you off her scent now that you found her out, trust me, I know her type; she will wait now that you are in a false sense of security and when you see her again, she will chance you.” 

Tom said nothing more on it, “I better get a jog in before the photographers figure out where we are, if I read that I need a new workout gear to get sweaty and ruin, one more time this week, I will probably go mad.” He chuckled. 

“Oh, they are outside already,” Taylor stated nonchalantly. 

“How have they figured it out, we came via a private airfield and in a normal car?” 

She shrugged. “They just do.” 

Tom looked out the window to the gate of the house a few hundred feet away. “It’s always that same guy, who does he work for?” 

“Not sure.” 

“I might get Luke to look into it, he could be phone hacking or something.” 

Taylor laughed. “You are being ridiculous. Just go for a run and ignore them. I am going to meet Selina for a while, I’ll see you later.” She gave him a peck on the cheek and walked off.

“What, I thought you wanted us to go to some opening later?”

“She said she was free, so I am going to go with her now.” She shrugged again. “I’ll be back soon, bye.” And with that, she was gone. 

Tom spent a moment thinking about how he wanted to meet Evan’s when he was in LA a week previous, but could not, because, and she had a point, he had promised to fly to spend the day with Taylor beforehand; but he pushed it to the back of his mind, not wanting unnecessary confrontation. With a frustrated sigh, he turned and readied himself for his run.

*

“I have an idea.” Tom looks around at his girlfriend to show her she had his attention; her features are as bright as her voice, “We go to your mum’s for the weekend again.” 

Part of Tom thought to decline, knowing his mother would not really want his girlfriend back to her home, but the other part hoped that she would get to like the blonde more if they got to know each other more. “Sounds like a plan.”

“That way the tart can see her little strops aren’t working.”

Tom frowned; it took him a minute to even realise who it was that Taylor was even referencing. “Danielle?”

“Obviously.” 

“She is not having any strops; that I know anyway.” 

“Well her little fake relationship is sort of one, I’ve had to do it before, I can smell them a mile off.” 

“Well according to Mum, she seems happy, I’m glad.” 

Taylor looked at him in disgust. “Why?” 

“Because I like the idea of everyone being happy when possible, no one deserves to be alone or sad.” He shrugged. “Besides, she is actually a good person, she saves lives for a living.”

“No one gets rich from that sort of thing, my dad always told Austin and me to do everything we could to make sure we had as much money as possible.” 

“Well everyone has different callings in life.” Tom smiled. “Poor Elle is a lot of great things, but a singer is not one of them.” 

“It is not called talent for nothing,” Taylor grinned proudly back. “So we’ll head tomorrow.” 

“I wanted to meet Evans tomorrow. I told you that.”

“But I told Ruby I would spend the weekend with her, if we don’t go tomorrow, we’ll only be there for two days; that is not enough time.” 

Not trying to cause an argument, Tom simply nodded and took out his phone to call Evans to reschedule. “Text from Hemsworth.” - “Just spoke to Jess there, she is in Oz for a few weeks with her fiancé, told me to tell you, she has not been able to contact you since May, what’s up with that man?” Tom frowned. May, just like Debicki and Elle. He texted back that he would sort it, there was clearly something wrong with his phone and sighed.


	7. Returing to Suffolk and Get A Door in the Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana is shocked when Tom returns to Suffolk with Taylor in tow. 
> 
> Tom is surprised to see that Danielle does seem to actually have someone. 
> 
> And Danielle gets a "visitor" to her front door.

“Tom!” Diana half screeched in shock when her son walked into her living room. “What are you doing here?” 

“I thought I would come say hi for a day or two.” He smiled back; he looked across the room, his smile falling the moment he realised who was in the room with his mother. 

Danielle pursed her lips and refused to look at him, and next to her was a man not much younger than him, that he assumed was the doctor his mother told him about; he had the look of one, clean shaven, neat hair and to his surprise, a shirt on that was similar to ones he owned. “I think we should let you go and not be wasting your time when it is so rare to have Tom home Diana, we will talk to you again later in the week.” 

“Not at all love, I…” Diana noticed that Taylor walked into the room, along with some of her security. “Taylor.” Her tone was far cooler with the pop star. 

For the tiniest moment, Taylor’s lip flickered before it became that perfectly schooled smile once more. “Hi, Diana.” Her gaze fell on Elle and the man next to her for a moment.

“This is a surprise.” Diana looked at Tom showing him her displeasure. 

“Well we thought, with so little free time, it would be great for us to come here for a day or two; since we seem to spend every free day we can with my family.” Taylor snuggled into Tom, eyeing Elle as she did. “Didn’t we Tommy?”

Danielle’s brow raised, she had to bit her lip not to say anything. “Well, I have little doubt but that Paul will need a few hours sleep before work tonight, I know I will.” She gave as polite a smile as she could muster and went to make her way out of the room.

Paul cleared his throat, “Yes, I do actually; Mrs Hiddleston, I cannot thank you enough for your kind gesture today, and for everything else, I hope to see you again soon.” 

Diana was blatantly upset her afternoon had been altered and that Paul and Danielle were leaving. “It was my pleasure dear, and I hope to see you again in the very near future.” She gave her best smile to the young doctor. “I am so sorry for the interruption.” 

Tom frowned; he thought his coming home would be a welcomed, but clearly, it was not. “I should have called ahead.” 

“Yes, you should.” She replied coldly. 

“Run,” Tom turned to see Paul looking wide-eyed at Danielle, the latter of which leaning up towards the doctor, indicating what she had just stated in a hushed tone was for him alone to hear. “Bye Diana, see you in a few days.” 

“Goodbye dear.” And with a meek wave from Paul, he joined Danielle in leaving. “This is unacceptable Tom; you cannot just descend on my home with your madness and frighten away my guests.” 

“It is only Danielle and her boyfriend.” 

“I am trying to get that girl to do something other than work for five minutes, and you have ruined my plan.” She chastised. 

“What?”

“Paul is interested in Elle, but she seems to be blissfully unaware, he and I are trying to see if she is interested.”

“You are doing the whole Emma thing again, aren’t you?” 

“It worked out well there, didn’t it?”

“Mum, it doesn’t matter, Elle doesn’t matter, I am home, with Taylor and we wanted to see you.” 

Diana gave the blonde a contemptuous look. “And what if I had not been home to entertain you two and your…entourage? Speaking of which, they can stay in a hotel or B&B, my house is neither.” 

“Mum!” 

“This is not up for discussion, Thomas; I will not have that ridiculousness around my home again. I am still getting people coming here every other day looking for you, it is not fair.” Diana snapped back. “Now, I better put the kettle on.” With that, she turned, leaving the famous pair to get settled. 

*

“This was a bad idea.” Tom groaned, sitting on the side of the bed. 

“It is that wretched girl, has bad mouthed us to her, can’t you see? And I told you there was something about her and that guy, it is all a front, I mean, he practically drooled at me, I bet if you weren’t standing there, he would have tried something, he is not interested in her, as much as your mum thinks otherwise.” 

Tom begged to differ, but he had already had enough conflict for one week, much less afternoon. He saw how Paul looked at Elle in concern when she stiffened at their entering, how he kept close to her, gauging her every emotion, in case he was needed. If Paul was acting, he was a greater actor than most any Tom had had the great pleasure of working with. “I’m going to go take a shower.” He stated, upset that his mother, whom always adored him, seemed less and less inclined to speak with him of late. 

Taylor followed behind him up the stairs, but not before telling her security to remain. 

*

The time with his mother was awkward at best, Diana would be as she always was with him whenever he was around her for a few moments by himself, but once Taylor would enter the room, she would become cold, trying to be as polite as she could muster. 

The day before he was scheduled to leave, he looked into his mother’s garden from his bedroom window; she was sitting there quietly, with a book, a large smile on her face. He had yearned for that smile in his company for some time, and wondered what it was that had caused her to have it once more. He thought to go ask her, but then, with a slight look to the side, he saw she was eavesdropping. 

Danielle was in her garden, sitting down and smiling with the doctor he had met on the first day home. It was blatantly clear; Paul was utterly smitten with Elle, his eyes never left her as she spoke animatedly about whatever they were discussing, her hands flailing around as she described something. When whatever she was saying came to its climax, he erupted in laughter, causing Mac Tíre to jump, and for Tom to notice the dog was actually by Paul’s side, not Elle’s. 

“Oh my God, they are utterly shameless, acting like that for your benefit.” Taylor scoffed, coming into his line of view beside him. “If it was any more obvious, they would have banners made about it.” She placed her arms around Tom’s neck and smiled slyly. “Why don’t we have a little fun?”

“Taylor, it’s my mum’s house and she is home.” Tom shook his head. 

“She’s outside.”

“And can come in at any moment, besides, if we can hear them, they will definitely hear us.” 

“Exactly.” Taylor grinned. 

“Absolutely not.” Tom walked away.

“You’re no fun.” She pouted; when he did not respond, she looked out the window again and thought of what to do. 

*

“I had an amazing time Danielle, thank you.” Paul grinned as she walked him out to his car. 

“Yeah, it was fun.” She gave a small but genuine smile back.

“Next time my place?” He asked hopefully. 

Danielle took a moment to consider what Paul was implying. “Maybe.” He frowned slightly at her. “With my hours, I like to not have Mac Tíre by himself by day too.”

“Bring him with you.” The young doctor suggested. “I mean, I know it’s an apartment, but it’s a big one, and we can bring him for a walk.” 

“I wouldn’t want to impose, I mean, he’s not exactly small…”

“Serious Danni, bring him; I would love to have him over, and well, obviously to have you over.” It was blatantly clear, Paul was stuttering and nervous. 

“That would be nice, thank you, for both of us. I know Mac would love to have a new set of neighbourhood cats to harass.” 

“Remind me to introduce him to my neighbours Chihuahua, that thing never stops yapping.” 

“With your hours?” Paul nodded. “Yikes.” 

“So you know, if ever you need Mac doggy sat for a day, I wholeheartedly offer my services. It’s a shared balcony.” 

“That could silence the little shit alright.” 

“I thought you were an animal person?”

“I am.”

“You just referred to a dog as ‘a little shit’,” Paul argued. 

“I did, because sometimes, dogs, like humans, can be shits.” 

“More often or not, humans are worse than dogs.” 

“Well dogs never tend to lie, and if they like you, they like you for you.”

“May I broach something with you?”

“If it is concerning actors and their pop tart girlfriends, then not here and now.” Danielle wagered. 

“Later then.” Paul leant forward slightly, kissing her cheek. “I can’t wait to see you again Danni.” 

“And Mac?” 

Paul chuckled, “Yes, and Mac.” He rubbed the dog in questions neck. “Until then.” He grinned, waving as he walked off. 

“Bye Paul.” Danielle waited for him to get in his car, and giving one last wave, turned to go back inside. “Hello, Diana.” 

At that moment, the older woman got out of her car and looked over the wall to her neighbour’s garden. “Danielle.” She beamed happily. “So, afternoon tea? I just popped to the shop for some biscuits.” 

“Chocolate Hobnobs, I do not think it will go down well if they were all to make their way to my house.” 

“Perhaps not, but at least you would appreciate them.” Diana frowned. 

Danielle looked at her in confusion. “But Tom…”

“Apparently not anymore.” 

“Wow.” Danielle could think of nothing more to say, she looked to the house for a second, concerned for who they were referencing within it. She looked away again when she spotted said person staring at her from what used to be Emma’s old room. “I better go get some sleep before work anyway Diana, I am sure with him leaving again soon, you actually do want to see Tom.” She glanced at the window again and noticed he was no longer there. 

“That is debatable. I got a lecture this morning on why I do not have soy milk in the house.” 

“The shop is in the village if that is what other people want.” You indicated to the road. “And besides, soy is not great for you either; it leads to problems with women and fertility, according to recent research anyway.” 

“I see; so when are you going to Paul’s?” 

Danielle laughed. “You are incorrigible Diana Hiddleston.” 

“It works with my two daughters; forgive me if I want to see another young woman happy.” The older woman shrugged. 

“Try marrying off your son,” Elle suggested, walking to her door. 

“I rather not.” The older responded; her voice deadpan once more. 

“I will speak to you soon Diana.” 

“Tomorrow my dear.” 

*

“Wait a minute, I’m coming.” Danielle ran to the front door, her hair dripping and only her pj’s on; since they were the first thing she grabbed after running out of the shower to see who wanted her. Opening the door, her jaw dropped as she saw the younger blonde woman that had caused terrible conflict within the family she loved almost as much as her own. “You seem to be lost; you’re looking for next door.” She stated coldly, going to close the door again. 

“I need to speak to you.”

“I need to go to work, send a courier pigeon if it is that important.”

“Back off from Tom.” 

Danielle had been about to close the door in the American’s face, but those words caused her to pause and open it again, her own face one of utter belief. “Excuse you?”

“Back off from Tom and his family.” 

“Look, if Tom wants to be your little bit of ‘man meat’ for however long he is stupid enough to go along with it, that is his problem, and if you cannot see that I have been avoiding him, forget a new bag or car, you need to get yourself a trained Labrador.” The singer glared at her. “But if Diana sees fit to remain around me, you, your cluster of bodyguards that failed their cop exams, or your ‘squad’ can do nothing about it, you are a fleeting moment in her son’s life, I plan on still being close to her when you are middle-aged, washed up and probably an alcoholic or junkie with three kids by three dad’s and still bitching about that first guy that pissed you off.” 

“You wish you were like me, don’t even think you don’t.”

“Well, I am sure being five foot ten has advantages, yeah.” 

“You are nothing special.”

“No, but neither are you. You see, if you were to drop off the face of the earth tomorrow, we’d still have Adele; so we would all still have our Recommended Daily Allowance of moaning cunt that cannot get over their ex covered.” 

Shaking at the blasé manner in which Danielle dismissed her, Taylor’s face contorted in anger. “You’ll be hearing about this.” She stated, storming off. 

“Probably not, I hate your songs and I think you can’t sing for shit, and even if you called your next album ‘Fuck you Danielle Hughes’ I still wouldn’t feel the urge to buy it.” She called after her. As Taylor turned the corner to go into Diana’s, Danielle swung the door closed. “Take care now, bye bye then.” She smiled to herself, walking into her kitchen. Thinking of what she had just said to Taylor for a moment, she burst out laughing. “Screw paramedic, I should have been a comedian.” She self-congratulated, grabbing a fresh cup of coffee and heading upstairs to get ready for work.


	8. Plans and Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom overhears half a conversation, but does not think to look further into it, and Benedict realises there may be something for Danielle to be concerned about.

Tom sighed, the meeting with the directors and producers of Bond seemed like a distant memory now, and he still heard nothing; he was beginning to get worried. Luke had informed him that public sway had a lot to do with the role, and his increasing public profile was not helping. The producers had told him a lesser known actor was always their target, Loki had shot him onto the radar on many aspects, but as he was not an Avenger, but the antagonist, they seemed to look passed that and his role in the Night Manager very much was something they were happy with, his relationship with Taylor however, had made him front page of every sort of magazine cover, and not all of it good. As Danielle had spat at him, being on the front of the National Enquirer did not help him in any manner. Frustrated, he threw the script in his hand onto the table in front of him. Nothing seemed to be coming to him as they had before, nothing inspired any excitement in him, as though begging him to embrace a character as Adam, Loki and Captain Nichols had, or even challenge him as Thomas Sharpe and Hank Williams had instead, he had only had offered ‘chick flick’ trash that would undoubtedly grace the ‘Razzie’ lists of years to come, not an award he coveted. 

He swore to himself and decided to get himself a coffee, knowing that Taylor was in her writing room, no doubt coming up with another song for her album that would collect her several more awards. ‘How many could be at your expense?’ a small voice in his head kept asking, but he shook it out. Taylor had not let him hear any of her songs, but she had said she would when they were ready, he respected that; songwriting, like many other arts, was something that took from the writer's very soul, to force its exposure too early would not be recommended and could hamper her artistic talent. 

Sighing to himself, he made his way quietly to the kitchen area, not paying any real attention to his surrounds. In the months he had been dating her, things with Taylor had been very fast and hectic, but they were celebrities, that was to be expected, but as he looked at LA outside of Taylor’s home, the Hollywood sign in the distance, he found himself missing London and indeed, the comforts of its temperate, cooler climate. He had not really spoken to his mother since he was last there, Christmas was just around the corner, and Taylor had made it clear, she had expected him to spend it with her and her family. In his thirty-five years, he always spent his Christmas’s with his family, even Sarah, who was married, and was living in India for some time had made point of coming home for them, he knew that his family would assume that he would be going home to them, and in truth, he wanted to go there, he wanted everything to be as it always had been with them. They were so close; he yearned for that once more. Taking the coffee, he headed back to his scripts, perhaps somewhere in that trash, there was a good one, he had to hope after all. 

As he passed the room he knew Taylor to be in, he heard her on the phone, the door slightly ajar. “Do you know what that bitch said to me? That I can’t sing for shit. I know, she is something else. I know; I am totally going to deal with it. I don’t care, I’ll sue her. I can’t remember; nothing important, driving an ambulance or something. I have to do something, though, the way she spoke to me; like she was actually someone. No, he doesn’t know, he would totally try to talk to her about it. Yeah, I have an idea. Bye Sweetie. Kisses.” 

Tom frowned, it was clear that Taylor was talking about Danielle, but he was not aware they even had spoken with one another, what interaction was she talking about? Startled, he walked off back to his scripts, his mind spinning over her words. 

“Hey, Johnny, it’s your favourite celeb. How are you? I am great thanks. Listen, I have something good for you. How about all of Tom’s school photos and a few silly stories, interested? I thought you might be. Catch? Oh, Johnny, you know me so well. Your source is a neighbour of his mum, by the way, no specifics, great. No there is no way this can go like the Kanye thing, there is no trail. You’re the best, thanks. Just look for an email from Hughes D, your great.” She sang as she said goodbye. “Kisses.” She hung up the phone. “I’ll teach that bitch not to try and dance with me.” She grinned snidely, turning and realising she had left the door slightly ajar. Opening it slightly, she looked out, and noticed no one in the hallway, before closing the door and setting up the email address under Danielle’s name. 

*

“Well, look at you.” Danielle turned and smiled. “What brings you here?”

“The company’s fear that you will screw up and get injured.” She smiled. 

“I am running down a street,” Benedict argued indignantly. 

“And you are a big star, so if you fall, I need to be here to tend to your ass. Well, the stunt double they have for you anyway. Please tell me they are not shooting from the front, he looks nearly as much like me as he does you.”

“Will is a good stunt double, but no, he is not really like me in looks.” Benedict agreed, looking at the other man across the street. “So, you are on duty this evening?” 

“Yeah, I work the night shift all the time.”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t have to worry about silly things like family and kids, speaking of whom, how is the little man?”

“Christopher is the hardest role I have ever had in my life.” He sighed dramatically. 

“Wouldn’t change it for the world, though, would you?”

“No, I am badgering poor Sophie about it of late.” 

“Well, she has to do the work.”

“I have some role in it.” The actor argued. 

“Getting your jollies is not working, sorry to tell you.”

“It’s an integral part.” 

“That’s true.” Danielle conceded. “Speaking of pricks, have you heard from Tom recently?”

Benedict laughed slightly. “No, I haven’t, you?”

“No. I did have the pop princess on my doorstep not too long ago telling me to back off from Tom and his family.” 

“Fuck me.” Benedict’s face was one of genuine shock. 

“Yeah, so naturally, I told her to beat it, and I was told ‘I’ll be hearing about this’.” 

“Jesus, does Tom know?” Danielle shrugged. “That’s mad.” 

“Yeah, well, what can you do? He’s a big boy, he has to get himself sorted.” 

“You’ll have a song about you soon.” 

“‘The Bitch Next Door’; I’d get a t-shirt made.” 

“As long as it isn’t ‘I Heart TS’.” 

“I’d get caught for copyright then I assume.” She laughed. “I better go, this Will guy has to do something stupid to make you seem awesome, meaning I might be needed.” 

“Take care, Danielle.” 

“You too.” 

Benedict watched as she walked over to the crew, thinking over what she said, worried, he looked through his phone until he found the number he needed. When he found it, he pressed the call button and waited. “Hey, it’s Benedict, when you get this message, could you call me back, it is sort of important, thanks, bye.”


	9. The Curious Case for Sherlock Holmes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor's little plan comes to fruition, leading to Tom and Benedict coming to verbal blows. 
> 
> Danielle becomes distressed at what is done, but Benedict comes up with a little plan to help everything.

_The source stated that the pictures shown are clearly visible within Diana Hiddleston’s Suffolk home; and that she will happily show them and more to any who visit. The source also stated however, that to be told some of the A-List actor’s more embarrassing secrets, such as the time he ran stark naked, at eight years of age through a family get together because he cousin dared him to, takes years of earning the family’s trust and planting the idea that such stories in no way interest a person._

Tom stared at the small online article, which was very little writing and mostly photographs, all of him and his sisters as children, all personal ones that he knew his mother kept as cherished memories, and a few pictures of his mother’s living room and hallway. He shook with anger; he knew who the article was referencing as the ‘source’. The Jones’ that lived down from his mother were good at giving friendly salutes, but nothing more and the Kaleka’s were polite, but they were too young to really bother with his mother, both of them were the one age with him; that left only one person, one that he knew did know those stories, since he was dying of mortification as his mother relayed them to her in the living room one afternoon in his presence; Danielle. Taylor had been right all along, Danielle had been simply biding her time until she could strike and make some money for herself.

Picking up his phone, he went to call Luke to deal with it, and to see what he could do about getting Danielle sorted with an NDA. It was then he realised he had a missed call, so calling his voicemail; he put his ear up to it. It was Benedict, much to his surprise, and going by his message, he had seen the piece. Feeling somewhat vindicated, Tom pressed the callback button.

“Tom.” Benedict’s voice seemed somewhat relieved at the other side of the phone. “I am glad you called back.”

“I get it, you were wrong, she had everyone fooled,” Tom stated sympathetically.

“What?”

“Danielle, her big piece she is after giving the tabloids. Taylor said it would happen, and she was right.”

“Danielle, no you got it all wrong Tom, I was talking to her there a minute ago, Taylor was threatening her.”

“They’ve never even spoken, so that’s bullshit.” Tom dismissed. “Are you actually defending her?”

“Danielle? No, I’m not, because there’s nothing to defend. I have no idea what you are even on about.”

“She sold off a story to the papers, pictures from within my mum’s home; stories about me.”

“Are they really personal?”

“Not really, but she is probably saving them for next.”

“Tom, seriously, she knows some of your more personal stuff, she would not tell a little and not tell that, it’s not her, whoever your leak is, it’s not Danielle.”

“And you know this for sure?”

“Well, no, but I really doubt it, she is not the kind.”

“Are you fucking her?” Tom accused.

There was silence on the other side of the line for a moment. “Excuse me?”

“Are you fucking her? You seem really defensive of her.”

“Are you shitting me, Tom, I have a wife and kid and you are asking me if I am shagging your mother’s neighbour? A woman that lives three hours away? What the hell is going on in your head?”

“Well, you seemed all too cosy going into her house before, and you were talking to her earlier.”

“She’s…”

“What, turning up near you? That’s a bit convenient, isn’t it? Be careful or you will be next.”

“Tom, are you actually listening to yourself, you know Danielle would never fuck a married man, and I damn well would never fuck a woman that is not my wife.” Benedict snapped. “I came on to tell you to watch out for your little sweetheart, but it’s clear she’s screwed you up already, I hope she’s worth it, I really do.”

With that, the line went dead, leaving Tom staring at it angrily before tossing it onto the couch. He rubbed his hands over his face and sighed. Anytime of late that Elle’s name came up in any conversation, it was immediately followed by anger and arguments. His phone went off, telling him he had a text, so he walked over and read it.

_Taylor – I told you, OMG I told you._

He did not know what to say back, so he tossed it down on the couch again, before crashing down beside it and wondering what he could do.

*

Benedict looked at the phone, shaking in anger at what Tom was insinuating.

“Did I actually hear that right?” Sophie asked from beside him, holding Christopher’s hands as he tried to walk a few steps.

“Apparently I am shagging his mother’s neighbour, just a heads up.”

“Nice of you to tell me,” Sophie replied jokingly.

“If it is any consolation, I didn’t know myself until a moment ago.”

Sophie scoffed. “Was that the paramedic I saw you and Will taking to?”

“Yep.”

“She’s pretty.”

“She is, I suppose, I have a wife so I would not be looking.” He grinned back. “Apparently, she’s taken anyway; I heard her on the phone yesterday to a guy, Paul, setting up a date.”

“That’ll put the brakes on any relationship you two are secretly having.” Sophie laughed.

“It is highly inappropriate of her to do so when we are supposed to be having a somewhat interesting, illicit and albeit highly false affair. God; that is the most insulting thing I have ever heard from a supposed friend, and honestly, I am not sure who it is more insulting to.”

“I’m not sure,” Sophie admitted, leaning in as Benedict placed his arm around her. “What are you going to do?”

“Danielle is on set again this evening, I might see her there.”

“At least it did not name her.”

“Yet.”

“Do you think she knows?”

“How can she not? God this is ridiculous. What is going on Sophie?”

Sophie shook her head slightly. “I have no idea, Tom is so…”

“Before this, I would have said, level-headed, intelligent and calm, but now…now it’s like there is something that has clicked off in his head, I feel like shaking him to get him to wake up again. He really thinks she did this.”

“Could she have?”

“Well, anyone can do anything, but would it be her nature; from what I have seen, no, I really don’t think she did, she seemed too hurt by everything that has happened, but not in a malicious manner.”

“Well, perhaps tonight will bring more of it to light.” She smiled.  
*

“Are you alright?” Benedict asked, looking at the paramedic in front of him.

It turned out, Danielle did not know about the article, she always avoided celebrity pages, thinking them to be unbearable at best. When Benedict began to talk to her about the piece, she genuinely had no clue as to what he was referencing, and when he showed her, she shook with horror at what it implied.

“It’s me, they are talking about me, as though I did this. Like I told them.” Tears began to form in her eyes. “I never…I would never…”

“I know.” Benedict gave her a hug. “She told you she would get you, and this is her revenge.”

“If Diana…”

“If Diana believes this then I will eat my Sherlock Holmes hat.” Danielle gave a laugh that was half a sob. “She is trying to get you to be forced away from the family, it is an effective method, I’ll grant her that.”

“I…How can I prove it is not me, Emma is one of my greatest friends and Diana…I cannot lose her, she is the only one I can really talk to since my mum…”

Benedict did not know very much of Danielle’s circumstances, he only recognised her accent as one of the Irish ones he had worked around before, so he established from that she was Irish, that and a few pictures he had seen in her home of Irish landscapes, but the manner which she spoke told him, that at the very least, her mother had passed away. “Diana has always seen through her too, you said that yourself, no one thinking clearly would think it is you, you have to believe that.”

“But even if they do, there will always be a slight niggling feeling in the back of their mind that perhaps I am not as trustworthy as they thought.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Not unless you can prove it was her.”

“I really wish I could.” He smiled sadly; before he furrowed his brow. “Perhaps.”

“What?”

“I have a little idea.”

“There’s nothing you can do about this.”

“Yes, I can.”

  
“I am really scared about this, what if it backfires on you?”

Benedict gave her warm smile. “I’m a big boy, I can handle myself. Besides, it will be harmless really, nothing that can do any harm. Just get on with your job in stopping us from killing ourselves here and don’t concern yourself about it.”

“Thank you, though I don’t know why you are so concerned with helping me, but I glad you are.”

“I want my good friend to see sense, as do you. I know we are not well acquainted, but our concern for him is enough for this to work.”

“I really hope you are right.”

When Danielle left, Benedict took out his phone and scrolled down, pressing call when he got to Tom’s number. At first, he thought it was going to ring out, but in the end, the other actor answered. “Yes?” it was curt and somewhat angry.

“Are you free on Thursday?” Benedict asked.

“I am in LA on Thursday,” Tom responded bluntly.

“I know, so am I, Sophie and I would love to actually see you face to face for a change, maybe talk?”

“I dunno.”

“Tom, please, there has been so much going on recently, I would actually like to see my friend, my real friend, Tom, remember that guy, smart, well educated, funny.”

“You forgot dashing.” There was a light playfulness to Tom’s tone Benedict had not heard in months.

“Yeah, that’s the idiot, how about we grab lunch then, perhaps, if she is around, actually meet Taylor?”

Tom remained quiet for a moment. “You want to meet her?”

“Yes, I mean, clearly she means a lot to you, so surely, as your friend, it makes sense for us to meet.”

“What about your defending Danielle?”

“Look, I am not going to go too much into that right now.”

“What does that mean?”

“Well, I sort of got talking to her, and now I am worried…”

“That she will sell something on you? Fuck, you too? Was it anything serious?”

“No, just random stuff, but you know me, I don’t like certain parts of my personal life public.”

“Yes, I know. It’s nothing to do with the small guy, is it?”

“No, thankfully.”

“Was she alone with him for even a minute? You and Sophie have worked really hard to keep the camera off him.”

Benedict was forced to bite his lip from retorting in reference to Tom allowing a camera be shoved in his niece’s face as he accused his hardworking, good neighbour of photographing Christopher to sell his pictures. “No, well for a moment to go to the bathroom.”

“Shit. We will meet Thursday so, we can discuss it then.”

“And Taylor?”

“She is more famous than we are, she knows what it is like, she has her own things to be thinking about, she won’t say anything.”

“Perfect.” Benedict prayed his conniving smile would not alter his tone over the phone and rise Tom’s suspicions. “Until then man, usual spot?”

“See you then.” Tom’s tone was upbeat. “And Ben, great to actually be talking to you again.”

As Benedict hung up the phone, he looked at it, praying that Tom would not hate him for what he was about to do to save his friend from the worst mistake of his life.


	10. Lunch Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul talks to Danielle and offers make her munch, while Tom and Benedict meet with their respective partners for lunch, what will come to pass in that time?

“Do you want to talk about it?” Paul looked at Danielle as she finished the paperwork from bringing in a woman who had an asthma attack to the A&E of the hospital he worked in. 

“I am working.” Was all she responded. “And so are you.”

“Danni…”

“Paul, I…” she bit her lower lip. “I am not sure I can do this.” 

Paul pulled her away from the nurses’ station gently and brought her to an examination room that was not in use, leaving the door slightly ajar. “I know; that is why you need to talk about it.” 

“How do you know?”

“Diana saw me in the street, asked me if I had seen you. Her daughter showed her the piece, they know you had nothing to do with it, apparently, you know things about him that would pay off the rest of your mortgage in a bidding war.”

“I don’t have a mortgage, I sold my parents house and used my dad’s life insurance to pay for my place.” She gave a half smile back. 

“Danni, She’s worried about you.” 

“Who?”

“Diana, she keeps calling your phone, so have I actually, but it’s not on.” 

“Yes it is, I just made sure to keep it on the ‘do not disturb’ setting.” 

“You won’t answer the door to her.” 

“I was in Norfolk for a few days.” 

“That shoot, I remember. How was it?” 

“Good actually, it was Sherlock, so I got to see a few scenes of what’s to come.”

Paul’s face lit up “Really? I love that show, it’s brilliant. Did you meet Cumberbatch and Freeman?” 

“Yes, I did actually, well, not Freeman, but Benedict was there.” 

“You are on first name terms?” 

“Look who I live next to.” 

“Yeah, but how would that equate to him?”

“I’ll tell you later.” She shook her head, knowing there was a small chance of them being overheard in semi-public. 

“How about we meet tomorrow for lunch, my place, you, me and Mac, let you get whatever it is that has been eating you off your chest? I’ll even hide anything incriminating so you can’t sell it to the papers.” Danielle gave him a bemused look. “Kidding.” 

“I’m not sure Paul, I’m not really in a…”

“Look, I get it, you are a bit tossed in the air with this, for whatever reason, but I think you do actually need to be able to let it out.” 

“That is why we have psych evaluations every other week.” 

“No, that is for work related crap, but for life stuff outside of that, you are on your own, but you don’t have to be.” 

Danielle gave him a small smile. “Why are you so nice to me?”

“Because contrary to whatever is going on in that beautiful head of yours, I think you are amazing and worth every ounce of effort.” He gave her a cocky smile back. “Lunch?”

“Okay, I concede.” 

“Wonderful, I am off in a half an hour.” 

“Lunch isn’t for another twelve hours Paul.” 

“I know, but I am only doing a sixteen-hour shift today.” 

“The joys of working for the NHS!” 

“So I will be to yours at noon, and we will have an afternoon of you being waited on, cooked for and accompanied for a walk, does that sound amiable to you Miss Hughes?”

“I think it does.” She smiled. “Thank you, Paul, for everything.” 

“My pleasure.” He took her hand and kissed the back of it. “You washed these after Mrs. Jenkins, right?” 

Danielle laughed. “Of course.” 

“Good, the last thing I want is to have bunion ointment breath for my last rounds.” 

“That would be a little off-putting, yes. Thank you for making me laugh.” 

“I will endeavour to do so often, I happen to love your laugh.” 

She smiled again but then they heard a light knock on the door. “Danielle, we are needed at a house fire.” 

“Shit. Thanks, Dave.” She turned to Paul again. “I better go.”

“See you tomorrow.” He smiled, watching her leave. 

*

“How am I supposed to be nice to this…I cannot even call her a woman, she is ten years younger than me and acts like a prepubescent?” Sophie hissed into her husband’s ear. 

“Think about getting Tom to see the light.” 

“Isn’t that a movie he was in?” 

“Focus Sophie.” 

“Right, here is the place, God Ben, what if this doesn’t work, why…?” 

“Sophie, breathe, if it gets too much, make an excuse to leave the table for a few minutes, as long as it is believable, I doubt anyone will notice.” Ben squeezed her hand in his to give her some encouragement. “What the…”

The outside of the restaurant was a sea of snapping cameras. “Oh God.” Sophie grimaced. 

“I guess they’re here,” Ben growled quietly. “Excuse me, please.” He held Sophie next to him and tried to make his way through the paparazzi. 

A few of them asked questions, he was sure he heard Tom and Taylor’s names, as well as a comment that startled him, a reference to Danielle, not by name, but by asking if he was worried about his personal stories too. 

“Did I just hear…?” Sophie looked at him when they entered the restaurant. 

“Yes.” Benedict confirmed, “I think it is safe to say my suspicions as to who is behind this is right.” He turned to the maître d’. “Hiddleston table, please.” 

“You mean the Swift table.” The man corrected. Benedict had seen him every time he came to this restaurant in LA, chosen specifically because it was off the beaten track, quiet and not a celebrity hotspot, or at least, where people did not expect to see them. It was one of the best-kept secrets in the industry, until today, and Benedict would wager that because of Swift, it would be no longer receiving the clientele it was aimed at. 

“Really?” He asked, utterly disgusted, looking at Sophie. “He can’t book a table now?” 

“We’ll see what is going on.” She smiled at him, noticing they were getting close to the correct table when Tom rose to his feet, a smile on his face. “You are Sherlock after all.” Sophie gave a dry smile. 

“And you are a far better sidekick than Martin, prettier too.” Benedict grinned. “Don’t tell him that, though.” 

“Of course not.” Sophie turned and was enveloped in a large hug from Tom, “Tom, so long since I’ve seen you.” 

“And I you, how are you both.” He grinned at her but turned slightly to greet Ben. 

“Well, but a little jetlagged, you know the drill.” Ben smiled, extending his hand to Tom, who shook it enthusiastically, placing a hand on Ben’s arm as he did. 

“Yes, I get that too often now, I have flown more time zones in the past few months.” He rolled his eyes playfully. 

“Yes, we’ve seen.” Sophie smiled politely, but her words dripping with obvious disapproval. 

Tom’s smile faltered for a moment, but the sound of a throat clearing behind him caught his attention. “Where are my manners? He turned and beckoned Taylor to stand up and come over to his friends, which she did so, after a moment of a contemptuous glaring, her smile was pristine however when she got to her feet. “Ben, Sophie, I would like to formally introduce you to Taylor, Taylor, you know Benedict Cumberbatch, and this is his lovely wife Sophie.” 

Taylor gave Ben a seemingly genuine smile and a kiss on the cheek, Sophie however, was treated to a glare and curt grimace of a smile. “Lovely to meet you both.” 

“And for us to finally meet you, we have not had the pleasure before now, Tom, that’s solely on you.” Ben chastised playfully. 

“Well, with everything…” Tom began. 

“And certain people,” Taylor interjected. 

Tom shifted uncomfortably; causing Benedict to realise there was actual doubt in Tom’s eyes, filling the older actor with relief that all that was required was a slight push to get him to question everything. “Yes, but let’s not dwell on that right now, how about some starters, I am quite peckish from the flight.” 

The meal went by slowly as far as the Cumberbatch’s were concerned, Tom spoke as animatedly with Ben as he usually did, though there was an eagerness in him also, as though he had been yearning to talk to him for ages. Tom ensured to include a very bored looking Taylor in the conversation, explaining to her different things that had to be to comprehend the story, but she seemed only interested when she was the one speaking; name dropping and laughing at mundane things. 

“Please do not think me rude, but I just want to check with mum if Christopher went down for her okay.” Sophie placed her hand on Benedict’s arm to get his attention. 

“Of course darling, tell her I say hello.” He smiled, watching as Sophie went to the maitre d’ to ask where she could make a phone call privately. “Sorry, it’s just after his bedtime.” 

“Don’t apologise, that’s parenting, right? On July fourth, Reynolds and his wife spent half the day on the phone to the nanny.” 

“Yeah, you think at a party they would just get over it for a few hours, I mean, I know they have a kid, but he was a total buzz kill. What are they going to be like with another one?”

“Hopefully responsible parents.” Ben smiled back, though it was in no way a friendly one. 

“Remember when we did War Horse, and the Producer was minding his kid on set,” Tom asked. 

“Jesus, yes, and we were all judgement, wondering why he wouldn’t give it to a nanny. I still don’t know if it was a boy or girl.” 

“All I know was it was loud, it startled a horse.” Tom agreed, “But remember how you went on about nannies not being as bad as he thought.” 

“I would not give Christopher to a nanny for all the money in the world now.” Ben acknowledged. “I mean I could if I had to, and there are a lot of damn good ones, but I would bring him to set if I could first.” 

“If you could pry him from your mum.” 

“She is out with me for not leaving him with her, but you know…”

“Sophie’s mum is in Scotland, she has to get her time with him too.” Tom agreed with a smile before his face turned solemn. “Can I ask what is it you are so worried about?” Benedict frowned at him. “Danielle?”

“I rather not talk about it.” 

“She is just a leech, they are everywhere, I told you to get rid of her before.” Taylor dismissed, not looking up from her phone. 

Benedict felt his lip curl in contempt, “I just mentioned a situation that occurred with Christopher in church at Sunday service, you know, as babies do, it’s boring, and how the priest had to be given a few extra pounds for the church’s restoration fund at the end of it as an apology, but you can imagine how that sounds in the media.” 

Taylor seemed to have picked up interest in the story and nodded, as though she actually did understand, her hands on her phone under the table. Tom, however, eyed Benedict with great suspicion. “I better go to the ladies room, excuse me.” Taylor smiled sweetly. “Will you mind my phone darling?” she handed her cell to Tom and walked off. 

“What are you doing?” Tom asked as soon as Taylor was out of earshot. “You don’t go to service, you gave out about your wedding being in a church.” 

Benedict grinned. “I am showing you where your leak is.” 

“What…” Tom paused and looked Benedict in the face. “You think the issue is Taylor?” 

“Yes, I genuinely do, and now I have met her, I can honestly say, run Tom, run while you can. I believe every word Danielle said of their encounter, don’t you think the timing of your little leak is awfully convenient, Danielle tells her to go fuck herself and all of a sudden, Danielle is supposedly pouring your family secrets out for no fucking reason.” 

“They never exchanged words with one another, so that is utter bull…” Tom paused when Taylor arrived back, smiling happily. “Everything alright love, you ready to go?”

Taylor seemed slightly startled by the change in atmosphere and looked between them. “Yes, this has been a very nice lunch.” 

“Out of curiosity Taylor, can I ask your opinion on something, after all, you are somewhat alike to Danielle in age.” Taylor nodded. “What is your opinion of her from encountering her?”

“Rude, obsessive and willing to hurt anyone to get what she wants; that’s my impression from that less than pleasant talk.” She answered plainly. 

“But you said you never spoke to her.” Tom frowned, looking at Taylor. “You said the only times you saw her were in my presence and you never spoke those times.” 

“Oh, I forgot to tell you about when she cornered me outside your mum’s and was really horrible to me, saying all sorts of abusive things. I didn’t want to trouble you with it; it’s not fair to drag you into things.” 

Tom was acutely aware of the fact they were in public, so remained silent, but to Benedict’s delight, there was clearly a fire in his eyes. “I better go get some rest, this jet lag is a bitch. Tom, please call me when that thing we were speaking about happens because I am dying for your reaction.” Ben smiled at his friend, “I’ll make sure to answer.” Sophie chose that exact moment to come back inside, looking somewhat baffled. “Darling?”

“As you expected.” She smiled back. 

Benedict looked at Taylor as he spoke. “But of course.”


	11. An Ultimatum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle and Paul have lunch together, leading to their relationship becoming something more. 
> 
> Tom confronts Taylor on her lies and actions leading to him realising how she is able to act as she does and maintain a pristine public image.

“Yep, a legitimate little shit,” Danielle stated in a deadpan voice as she finished chewing.

Paul laughed, covering his mouth with his hand to not spit out some of the salad he was eating. “I am just glad I got enough sleep before he started today.”

“Yeah, yeah, quit bragging.” She tossed half a cherry tomato at him, causing him to laugh again. “You didn’t strike me as a salad man.”

“I’m actually big on fruit and veg, I am a doctor after all; you know, practise what I preach and all that.”

Danielle eyed him suspiciously. “Wait, are you a vegetarian?”

“If I was?” he asked.

“I would probably disgust you, I am a total ‘it’s not dinner unless there is the side of some dead animal on the plate with it’ sort of girl.”

“Good Irish upbringing then I take it.” He smiled back.

“The best.”

“No, I’m not, but I am not a huge fan, fish is what I’d eat mostly.”

“Why imply you were?”

“To see your reaction.”

“It’s a diet choice, what sort of reaction were you expecting?” She laughed. “It’s not like you sacrifice goats to a pagan god.”

“Only at Easter.” She had barely stopped laughing when he set her into another fit. “I don’t want to ruin your good mood, but are you okay, with everything with Diana’s son that is?”

Danielle cleared her throat awkwardly, picking up her fork and playing with another half tomato. “It’s none of my business.”

“But you are being dragged into it, aren’t you?” Danielle gave a small nod, not looking up from the plate. “What is the story there, did you go out with him before or something?”

Danielle scoffed. “No, nothing like that. Honestly Paul, I only know him through his mum, I collected him from the airport once when she couldn’t make it, we talked, we got along well, and since it was an awkward journey for Diana, I offered to do it when he was coming to Suffolk. I’m not even very close to him, he is rarely around, I just find him nice to talk to on the rare occasion I see him, I get on best with Emma, and Sarah I’ve only ever seen a few times.”

“They are his sisters?” she nodded. “So why is all the focus on you?”

“I think it’s to do with I was talking to Diana about everything and he overheard us, so he got mad, and then ranted to his girlfriend about it and I have no idea how the hell it escalated from there.”

“And now you are being accused of selling their family secrets?” she nodded again. “That’s pretty rough.”

“I have no idea how this came about, and I can only imagine that whatever little chance there was of myself and Tom ever talking amiably again, is well and truly decimated, which will put a strain on Diana and Emma, which is completely not fair.”

“And that is why you are ignoring Diana?”

“I’m no ignoring her; I am just trying to make things easier for her. If she doesn’t have people arguing, it makes her life easier.”

“That’s selfless of you. She told me you talk to her about your parents a lot.”

“You spend an awful lot of time talking about me.”

“Contrary to your belief Danielle, people actually care about you, and think you a very worthy topic of conversation.” He smiled. “We are worried about how all of this is affecting you; that’s what people do when they care about someone” Danielle blushed at his words. “I know we’re only getting to know each other personally Danni, but…” The neighbour’s dog began barking hysterically. “That fucking cat.”

“It’s a dog.”

Paul laughed. “No, he sees the apartment over the way’s cat. It sit’s there taunting him all day.”

“Should we get Mac to say hello?”

“I think that’s a great idea.” Paul smiled, walking over to the door. Mac Tíre, who had been reasonably comfortable in his unfamiliar surrounds until the other dog started barking, rose to his feet and went to the patio door. As soon as Paul opened it, he rushed out, giving a deep bark, which was followed by pathetic whimpers, and trotted back inside proudly.

“That’ll teach the little bollix.” Danielle laughed, having gotten out of her chair and stood next to Paul to see what Mac Tíre would do. She looked up at Paul next to her, realising for the first time that there was over six inches difference in their height. When his gaze met hers, she blushed slightly. “I…”

Paul gently placed his hand on her cheek and leant down, his face only centimetres from hers as he studied her eyes, noticing there was no attempt to step back from him, he pressed his lips against hers, relieved when Danielle pressed hers forward into his.

*

“Are you seriously accusing me of selling that story?” Taylor had tears in her eyes as she spoke. “I was at the table with you; I left my phone with you the only time I left you after that story was said. It had to be that bitch.”

“You said you never spoke to her, and then admit to Ben you did.” Tom retorted. “Don’t you see what they did Taylor, they tricked you. They never told that story to Danielle; they planted it for you to show what you were doing.”

“His wife was gone long enough with her phone, she rang it in.”

“Ben screen shot me a picture of her screen. She was gone about ten minutes from the table, the phone number on the phone was a British number, the prefix was one for Scotland and the call lasted ten minutes forty-two seconds.” Tom argued. “She was talking to her mum.” Tom looked at her, somewhat defeated. “Benedict is a Buddhist, a practising Buddhist, and Sophie does not go to church, and should she ever elect to, Benedict would not think it a suitable place to bring Christopher so young.”

“And you know this as fact do you?”

“Yes, because I was a groomsman at his wedding, so I know his view on church ceremonies, and I was talking to him when they were getting Christopher baptised, both of which he only did to placate their parents.” Tom looked her in the eye as he spoke. “Why have you been lying?”

“I have not, you are just pissed that your friend…”

“Stop dragging Danielle into this, Danielle could not care less about us.”

“She is in love with you.”

“Well if she is, then she is Oscar-worthy in her ability to not show it, because she has a boyfriend, and going by the fact I got a picture sent to me by my sister showing Elle and the doctor walking by the sea with her dog holding hands, she seems to be completely happy with him according to Emma.”

“They did that in front of her to get her to tell you so you would be…”

“Are you listening to yourself?” Tom scoffed. “My sister wasn’t there with them; she was walking along with her own husband and noticed them from afar. You have had it in for Danielle for some reason since the beginning.”

“She is not really your friend, she has been bitching you to your mum.”

“You know, I actually remember the first time I heard them discuss you, she actually defended you, saying you were pretty and at least you had your own money, all you have ever done is belittle her.”

“She said I could not sing for shit and that I was a moaning... well I cannot repeat the word.”

“Yes well, perhaps there’s some truth in that.” Tom hissed angrily. Taylor gasped in horror at his words. “I think we need to call a time-out on this for a while, I need space and you need to grow up.” Tom grabbed his jacket and went to leave. “You know, I actually heard you on the phone to one of your friends, swearing you would get Danielle to pay, I should have realised then it was you. I made an absolute tit of myself to my friends and family, and for what? A girl who is still acting as though she is in school.” He walked out the door leaving an irate Taylor behind him.

*

_Tom Hiddleston ‘Girl Next Door’ ex-lover threatens Taylor Swift?_

_Sources close to the singer revealed she turned up at a squad member’s home at close to midnight on Thursday night after a close friend of the Hiddleston family sent an email to the singer stating she and the actor had had an affair before the actor was dating the “Bad Blood” songstress, but that the actor dumped her for Ms. Swift, and she swore she would get him back._

_The neighbour girl, thought to be living next to his mother Diana Hiddleston in Suffolk, is also the reported source behind the photographs and stories leaked about Hollywood’s most fangirled gentleman. The girl also claimed that Mr. Hiddleston forced her to get an abortion because he never wanted children, a claim Ms. Swift knew to be false because of Tom’s great affection for children, and of course, he has said in many interviews he cannot wait to show his own children the Jungle Book film some day, hardly the words of a man never intending to have children; Tom Hiddleston is also a self-confessed feminist, which helps Ms. Swift know he would never force someone to do such a thing against their will._

_The email also implied that if Ms. Swift was not to end things with the Thor and Night Manager star, there would be consequences. The woman is apparently involved in the emergency services, a troubling thought for those in need of assistance in the Suffolk region of Britain._

Tom stared at the article in front of him. He could hardly process it. Danielle could easily lose her job if her superiors figured out that it was supposedly her bring referenced in the article. Tom could not believe what he was reading, Taylor had not only attacked Danielle; she had put everything she had ever worked for at risk. Livid, he pulled out his phone and found Taylor’s number, pressing the call button before he even thought of what he was going to say.

“Calmed down from your tantrum yet?” There was no denying there was a smile on Taylor's face as she answered the phone.

Tom wanted to inform her it was her that had had a tantrum. “What have you done?”

“What are you talking about, I did nothing.” The singer replied sweetly.

“Is this all a sick little game to you, this is a person’s livelihood you are messing with, her job.”

“Boo-hoo, she should not go interfering in other people’s lives if she does not want them to interfere with hers.”

“You have to have that article removed.”

“I have to do nothing; though I’ll make a deal with you, I need to go to the New York fashion show, Gigi will be there with Zayn, so I cannot look utterly pathetic and be alone, so you come with me, smile and look pretty for the camera’s, and when I am asked about that little email, I will laugh and rubbish it off as all lies, I might even say something nice about her, deal?”

“I thought you did not do fancy events with partners?”

“I do not do award shows with them, there’s a difference.” She corrected. “So, will we leave this little spat behind us? I promise I will not reference the lovely Danielle again.”

Tom swallowed, after all, the trouble that he had caused for Danielle, it was the least he could do. “When is the show?”

“I’ll send the plane for you.” She sang back. 


	12. How to Swing A View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle reacts to the article by hiding at Paul's, but she has to go home eventually, meaning she has to face Diana. 
> 
> Tom goes through with the fashion show with Taylor, seeing first hand how she can manipulate situations to suit her.

The article made Danielle sick to her stomach, she could not believe what that manipulative little harpy had stated. She could not bring herself to even go home, and had, for three days, stayed at Paul’s apartment. As a result, their relationship had progressed a slight bit faster than she would have elected for otherwise, but it felt better to have someone comfort her and try and show her affection than to be alone. The words repeated over and over in her head throughout the morning as she attempted to sleep, with Paul’s arm around her as she lay staring at the far wall. 

“I can hear you thinking you know.” His voice was heavy with sleep. 

“I…” 

He pulled her in against him. “It’s all lies Danni, you know that, and I know that, nothing else matters.” 

“My job…”

“The only ones who realise it is you being talked about know that it’s bullshit, so come here.” He turned her so she was lying with her head on his chest, her fingers sliding over the t-shirt he had put on getting into the bed. “Just get some rest.” 

“It’s not that easy.” She whispered, but she gripped him tightly. 

“I know sweetheart, I know.” He kissed her forehead and played with a few strands of her hair that had fallen out of the ponytail she had thrown it in. 

Desperate to forget everything, she leant up and kissed him, trying to initiate his interest; when he responded, she seized her opportunity and put her hand down to toy with the hem of his boxers, grateful that for a few minutes at least, she would forget her woes. 

Paul was called to work a few hours later; leaving Danielle with four hours alone in his home before she had to go to work. She was walking Mac Tíre outside to allow the dog relieve himself, cursing the text she received from the other paramedic she was going to be working with that evening, asking her to return the book she had borrowed on terrorist attack procedure, which unfortunately was at her home. She knew she would have to bring it with her, meaning she had to risk seeing Diana, something she had been avoiding, so after she grabbed her things from Paul’s, she packed Mac Tíre into her car and headed back to her home. She groaned when she saw not only Diana’s car, but Emma’s one also in the neighbouring driveway, she contemplated driving on and telling Graham that she forgot it, but the youngest Hiddleston had been getting something from her car, noticed Danielle and purposely stood in the road outside her mothers’ driveway, forcing Danielle to a halt. 

“Are you out to kill yourself?” 

“You weren’t going fast enough to kill me, and let’s face it, you are the person to call in such emergencies anyway.” Emma joked, but her face was solemn. “You haven’t been home in days.”

“I’ve been busy.”

“Yeah, I know. I saw you and your boyfriend the other day, all kisses and holding hands on the beach.” She smiled, “When are the four of us going out for a meal?” 

“What?” 

“Oh come on Elle, mum’s met him and she adores him, and you look so cute together, and you have been staying at his place for days, so that tells me you are sleeping together, which with you never having a boyfriend in all the time you were here means it’s serious. I want to meet him.” 

“Emma, with…”

“Yeah, I saw.” There was a disgusted look on her face. “Tom rang, apparently he has some sort of ‘explanation’ but mum didn’t even listen, she went off on an absolute rant about it to him, about all your hard work, everything you sacrificed, how you were never anything but nice to him, and he allowed you to be dragged through the dirt like this, seriously, I was getting second-hand fear from her.” 

“She didn’t need to do that.”

“Well, she feels like it is some bit her fault,” Emma stated sadly. 

“How the fuck is any of what that cow does your mum’s fault?” Danielle snapped. 

“She allowed her into the house, it’s her son she is dating.” Emma began to list. 

“This isn’t her fault, it never was her fault.” Danielle shook her head. 

“Well, only one person can tell her that in a way she’ll listen.” Emma smiled, opening the car door. 

“My car is in the middle of the road,” Danielle argued. 

“Elle, please, she feels so bad,” Emma begged. 

Unable to think of Diana being upset because of her, Danielle nodded slightly, causing Emma to close the car door and for Danielle to reverse into her driveway. Emma had the gate to the back garden open, so Mac Tíre trotted in happily as you got out. “I really should get some clothes sorted.” 

Emma grinned widely. “Really?”

“I did not sleep with him.” 

“So what, you played monopoly all day?” 

“Well, we did stuff, just not everything.” She blushed, causing Emma to snigger. “You are such a child.” 

“I am not the one getting all bothered about doing things with her boyfriend.” Emma retorted, linking her arm with Danielle’s. “So, when am I meeting him?”

“I’m not sure I want you to.”

“Spoil sport, I won’t be too embarrassing, I swear; I mean, I would never tell him about the time we got drunk and you started singing Mariah Carey, and of course I would never show him the video I took of it, that I still have.”

“I hate you.” Emma erupted in laughter at those words as they got to Diana’s front door. 

“Emma?” Danielle froze when she saw Diana standing in the hallway in front of her. When the older woman saw her, her face became a mixture of delight and shame all at once. “Elle.” 

“Hi.”

“I…I’m so sorry.” She had tears in her eyes. 

Danielle did not even stop to think; she rushed over and embraced her. “It’s not your fault. I am sorry this is even happening, I should never have pissed her off.” 

“Has Tom tried speaking to you?” 

“Not since the day of the car accident.” 

“I could not bare to even speak with him, he began by saying not to judge after the article came out, can you believe that?” 

“I don’t…I can’t talk about it.” Danielle stated. 

“Of course, I understand.” Diana nodded solemnly. A moment later, her face became one of interest. “Why do you smell of men’s shower gel?” 

“Because someone has been staying with a handsome doctor the passed few days.” Emma sang from behind her, going into the kitchen to put on the kettle. 

Diana’s eyes lit up at that information. “Really?” 

“Oh God, not you too.” 

“Well, as a surrogate for your mother, I have to say, I approve.” 

“Of course you do, it was you that thought to try and set us up, to begin with,” Danielle stated. 

“So, is he nice…” 

“Mum, if you are asking Elle what he is like in bed, I swear to God, I will drop dead here and now of mortification!” Emma shouted from the kitchen. “Besides, I already asked, sort of.” 

“I need to get new people to talk to, Brit’s are mental.” Danielle shook her head as she walked passed Diana and into the kitchen. 

*

Automated voice - You have fourteen new messages. This message was left on the eighth of September at 4:30 am. 

“Elle, its Tom, I…fuck I need you to call me back, as soon as you get in. Please.” 

This message was left on the eighth of September at 6:30am. 

“Elle, its Tom again, I never even thought, you might not even be working these few nights, but anyway, please, ring me when you get this.”

This message was left on the eighth of September at 9:05 am. 

“Elle, I know you are finished work or awake if you didn’t have work last night, please ring me.” 

 

This message was left on the eighth of September at 2:30 pm. 

“Please Elle, look I know you are probably pissed about that piece, I am…I am trying to have it dealt with.” 

 

This message was left on the eighth of September at…

The messages went on and on, all fourteen had been from Tom, and after a while, his tone became shorter, until the final one, left that morning. “I am just trying to make this right.” He had snapped on it. But the article came to her mind once more. She thought for a second that he had seen through that bitch, but when she Googled his name, she regretted it immediately, the first result was an article, from that day’s Daily Mail, declaring the pair to be the hottest thing in New York for that evening's fashion show. 

Annoyed, Danielle decided to erase all the messages and went to get ready for work. 

*

Tom looked at his phone, three missed calls but none from Danielle while he had been out for lunch with Taylor, having gone over everything with her over what they would say to the reporters that evening, making sure it was crystal clear that nothing ever happened between him and Danielle, and that the ‘source’ the magazine had was false. 

“Ready?” he turned to see Taylor standing behind him, looking beautiful in a pair of shorts and high boots. He knew now that behind that beauty, there was a coldness that could rival that of a boardroom CEO that would fire every last subordinate, just because he could. 

“Yes.” He gave as good a smile as he muster. 

“After this, she’ll be cleared so try to make that smile more believable.” 

“She never did anything to be cleared of, she is not on trial, she did nothing.” He stated. 

“Whatever, she will have her sad pathetic life back, and we will get on with ours.” She smiled. 

Tom frowned, the way Taylor was speaking, she seemed to think they were still in a good place in their relationship. “I just need to talk to Luke for a moment.” 

“Chop chop.” She ordered. 

Tom bared his teeth after she left the room, scrolling to Luke’s name and pressing the call button. “It’s nearly midnight, this better be good Tom.” 

“Hey.” 

“Hello,” Luke replied curtly, “Now what is it?”

“Luke…just don’t start.”

“Look, we spent years making you the nicest guy in Hollywood, remember that. No having public flings, no acting the fool, no drunken incidences and you are now the laughing stock of the free world, so after everything I sacrificed to make sure you got ahead, I really am not interested. Whatever it is, ask ‘PR Barbie’s’ people to deal with it.” 

“I am going to a fashion show with her.” 

“Because of course, you love those things,” Luke replied sarcastically. 

“It’s all done as soon as the show finishes.” 

There was silence on the line for a moment. “Why not before?”

“I have her agreeing to rubbish what was published about Danielle.” 

“And she will willingly do that? I don’t buy it, Tom.”

“What else can I do, Danielle…?”

“There is no need to tell me about Ms Hughes, I have spent the passed week of my life trying to stop leeches getting anything on her, including photo’s.” 

“I never thought to ask…”

“No, you didn’t; your mum did, though. Not that she had to. I was already on it.” The publicist snapped. 

“Luke, I fucked up.” 

“Thank you for stating that, I was not aware before now.” 

Tom sighed at his friends’ sarcasm. “You were right.” 

“Yet another obvious statement of fact.”

“I’m sorry.” 

“Yeah well, next time a narcissistic bitch who writes countless songs on his legion of ex’s sniffs around, will you listen to me?”

Tom could not help the smile on his face. “I think I can do that.”

“Good, now what are you doing about this statement?”

*

“Mr Hiddleston, please, Mr Hiddleston, this way please.” Tom turned obediently to face the photographers, their lights blinding him as he did. “Mr Hiddleston, have you anything to say about the claims being made that you forced your ex-girlfriend to get an abortion?” 

Even hearing those words made Tom’s jaw clench. “Yes, actually, I do. I have not now, nor have I ever made such a request to any woman much less the woman in question. She has never been anything but a close family friend, and she is one of the most honourable women I have ever had the good fortune to befriend. These claims are wholly untrue and have been terribly hurtful to her, for which I can never apologise to her enough. Whoever put about that story is lying and is doing so to hurt a hard working and good woman.” He stated clearly. 

“Taylor,” the same reporter looked to the blonde songstress, “the article stated it was a source close to you that leaked this story, and that you received the email, what have you to say?” 

Tom had to force himself to remain calm at the manner in which the reporter had dismissed what he had just said, but he looked to Taylor to see if she would do as she had promised. 

Taylor gave a small laugh. “Well, its rubbish of course, I mean, how would this person have even get my email address? My squad and I don’t need to talk about people we don’t know; our lives are interesting enough to occupy us. People just like profiting off my name, it’s something I have had to get used to sadly.” She gave a sad puppy face at that, trying to sway the journalist to see her as as much a victim in the situation as Danielle. Tom had to give her credit, Taylor knew how to play reporters and public image, and that worried him.


	13. The End, or Just the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom tries to call Danielle but reaches Paul. Then he breaks up with Taylor but is that as easy as it seems.

“Hello?” Tom was about to speak until he heard the man’s voice on the other side of the line. “Hello?”

“Is this Elle’s phone?”

“Yes, she’s just in the shower at the moment. Is it important, I can get her if it is?” The man offered. 

“No, it’s not important, well it can wait.” 

“I see.” The other man did not sound overly convinced. “Will I tell her who called?” 

“Please.” 

“Right, so perhaps a name would be a place to start.” The man chuckled. 

“Is my number not in her phone anymore?”

“It’s Tom, Diana’s son?” the voice seemed to realise then who he was. 

“Yes, it is.” 

“With all due respect Mr. Hiddleston, Danni needs time, she is grateful for your statement, but you know, she’s a lot more vulnerable than she admits to being. What you exposed her to, it has caused her to be very upset, the kind that is not instantly fixed.” 

“I know, I just want to make it better.”

“Then perhaps wait for her to contact you. I will tell her you called, but please do not do so again without her permission, if she wants to talk to you, can she call this number?” 

“Yes.” Tom’s voice became and defeated . “Yes, she can.” 

“I promise, I’ll tell her when she comes out.” 

“You’re the doctor.” 

“Paul, my name is Paul.” Paul corrected. 

“I…I’m sorry for my rudeness the last time we met, for interrupting your day.”

“Somehow I do not think it was your intention to do so.” There seemed to be understanding in the other man's tone. “One moment.” 

“Who are you talking to?” Tom heard as a hand went over the mouthpiece, having just heard a female voice muffled in the background, he recognised it as Elle’s, followed by a response and a small noise that could be accused of being a door closing. 

“Sorry, I told her it was you, but she just walked away again.” Paul apologised. “When she is ready, I’m sure she’ll want to talk again.” 

“Thank you.” 

“No problem, and thank you for trying to fix things.”

“It took me long enough.” 

“As the saying goes, better late than never,” Paul commented. “Goodbye, Mr. Hiddleston.” 

When Tom hung up the phone, he sighed. He wanted to apologise to Danielle, she had said that when he had righted things when he was the Tom she knew, she would talk with him again, but she had actively left the room when she knew it was him on the phone. He felt somewhat angry at her for that. 

“So no instant fawning at your feet then? She’ll bide her time, make it seem real.” He turned to see Taylor taking her boots off behind him. 

“I don’t want to hear it. She is with someone, he seems to know her enough to be in the adjoining room to where she is showering, so clearly they are serious, so whatever bullshit you keep trying to fill my head with can stop.” 

Taylor studied him for a moment. “Wow,” she laughed. “You are so pathetic.” 

“We’re done Taylor, I’m done.” 

The smile fell from her face. “What?” 

“This relationship is over, I am going home, to London, to my family and friends and I am going to pretend the last few months of humiliation and ridicule never happened and get on with my life.” He stated plainly. 

“So you,” she pointed to him “are breaking up with me?” she pointed to herself; Tom nodded. “I did what you asked.” 

“Because you lied about my friend.” 

She looked at him and erupted in laughter causing Tom to frown. “Fine, shoo, off with you so.” She made an ushering motion with her hand. “I can have any guy I want, why would I want you and your receding hairline anyway?” That caused Tom to flinch slightly. His hairline was something he had tried to not let bother him, but as fans compared set pictures from the four Marvel films, Tom was forced to acknowledge the timeline of his hairline's receding. “The most pathetic thing about this is that she has someone else now, so you end up with no one.” 

“What are you talking about?”

“I was wrong before,” Taylor admitted. “I thought the attraction was one way, but clearly, it’s not. I really should be more insulted, but when I think about it, she is short, plain and in serious need of a personal trainer, I am none of those things, and I never am going to be, so if that is what gets you hard, then clearly it is not my fault.” She shrugged. 

“I…”

“Oh please, you are so blind.” She scoffed. “Did talking to her boyfriend, knowing she is probably only showering because they were at it get you annoyed? I mean, he could still have been sitting on the bed, naked after screwing her when he picked up her phone, telling you to get stuffed when he was stuffing her a few minutes before.” 

Tom swallowed hard, the idea causing him to feel nauseous, had he not noticed before, when his mother mentioned Paul, and after seeing him in his mother’s house, he had become shorter tempered. Had Taylor actually figured out why? “You need to get yourself together Taylor and grow up.” 

“You mean turn old before my time like you Tommy?” she gave him a disgusted look as she eyed him up and down. “No thanks.” 

Grabbing his wallet, phone, and his bag, he walked out of the room, turning to look at Taylor one last time as he did. “I really did not think you were the person the tabloids wrote about.”

“I really thought you had a decent sized dick from your photo’s, guess we were both sorely disappointed.” She dismissed. “Don’t bother coming back to me when she doesn’t leave Doctor Low Standards for you straight away, even she seems to be grateful to not have to deal with you, he’s better looking, and he may actually still have hair in ten years; and I never take an ex back.” She started to play on her phone. 

Even though it was Tom’s hotel suite, he checked out immediately, before getting into the nearest cab and requesting JFK airport. He rather a night waiting in a departure lounge than staying around Taylor any longer. Her words circled his mind a few times as he sat in the VIP section of the departure area, having paid extortionately to get back to London, via Berlin just to get in the air quicker. In truth, he realised the reason she never was seen again with her ex’s, was probably because they were usually avoiding her, grateful to get away. There was one thing that concerned him, however, her PR spin, she would use the whole debacle to spin her again as a victim, he was sure of it. Taking out his phone, he scrolled to Luke’s number immediately. 

“Well, you did it, but she still made it about her, she’s good,” Luke commented, the sounds around him telling Tom he was in public. 

“I ended it.”

“Thank you, Jesus.” Luke declared loudly. 

“You’re not holy.” 

“I might be after this. So, what was the reception?”

“Scoffing, not to mention a couple of dick and hairline blows.” 

“Nice classy lady then.”

“Luke, why did I do it?” Tom rubbed his face in his hands.

“I think it had something to do with dicks and blowing as you just stated.” 

“Really, jokes?” 

“I can’t say, I never saw her as anything but a Siren, beautiful, but all she wants is your doom. Her next album will be interesting; ‘Why British Men Are All Pigs’ or something to that effect.” 

“You don’t think she will write about this?”

Luke scoffed. “Tom, she writes about everyone that has even been accused of sticking their dicks in her, it is all she does. Find a victim, fuck him a few times, get her ass kicked to the nearest proverbial curb, and bitch about it for five songs straight. Except with you, she will have hideous humiliating pictures to boot.” 

“Jesus.” 

“Well I have Cathy, Tia, and Jonathon all keeping an eye on all online media sources, social media included, we are also going to have to run an explanation ourselves.” 

“Nothing cruel.”

“Are you actually joking?”

“Nothing on her level.” 

“Tom, I would need to get onto the planning authority and hire a fracking company to get to her level,” Luke argued. “She will run you through the dirt, you are aware of that.” 

“We are not her, Luke.” 

“And that is why she is worth a quarter billion, and you have, well, less than she pays in tax a year.” 

“But every penny I earned with hard work.” 

“I dunno, it seems to be an awful lot of work to piss off the amount of people she does, her level of dedication to her actions is commendable,” Luke commented. 

“Luke?”

“I have something done, effectively you are not willing to let any too close, the exposure was too much and that you are not ready to dedicate as much time as a woman deserves to a relationship yet, meaning you want to wait until you are to get serious.” Luke rattled off. 

“Makes me sound distant.” 

“It does, in a way, but caring also, not wanting to tag someone along, no false promises,” Luke explained. 

“And Danielle?”

“What about her, you did everything you could, and trust me, that is the closest you are going to get out of Swift.” 

“Will she go for her again now?”

“Why should she?”

“She thinks I have a thing for Elle.” 

“Oh well, this is going to get interesting.” Luke barked sarcastically. “I am going to go grey from you, Tom, I really am.”


	14. Meetings of all Sorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headlines break around the world about the end of Tom and Taylor's break up. 
> 
> Emma is introduced to Paul, and of course, Tom comes up in conversation. 
> 
> Tom meets with Luke regarding Taylor's accusations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Headlines used are ones that I found with a Google search, random from all over the first two pages of 'Tom Hiddleston news' 
> 
> Emma's husband is apparently named Jack, I had to Google that, and I am not going to lie, I feel a bit stalkerish, because it is not easily found.

_Tom Hiddleston 'grew tired of Taylor Swift' after 'three-month rule'_

_It's over: Taylor Swift and Tom Hiddleston 'split'_

_Taylor Swift, Tom Hiddleston Split: ‘Thor’ Actor Looking for New Relationship? ‘Bad Blood’ Singer Writes New Album?_

_Farewell, Hiddleswift: Taylor Swift and Tom Hiddleston Call It Quits_

_Taylor Swift and Tom Hiddleston Break Up_

_Taylor Swift Is Reportedly 'Uncomfortable' With Tom Hiddleston's Desire To Make Their Relationship So Public_

 

*

 

“I’m so sorry I’m late.” Paul sat at the table next to Danielle, kissing her cheek as he joined her, Emma and her husband.

 

“You arrived, that is all that matters.” Emma smiled, looking at Paul in an assessing manner as he sat. “I’m Emma by the way.” She declared, holding her hand out to him.

 

“Paul Pennycooke.” He smiled, extending his own. Her husband Jack did similar when introducing himself. “So you guys know Danni a while so?”

 

Emma’s brow rose at Paul’s nickname for her friend. “Yes, I met Elle the weekend she moved in, I was the one to actually go over and say hello, then I forced Tom to help her move stuff our of the van.” she smiled.

 

“Can you call it helping? He was sweating like a pig after three boxes.” Danielle scoffed playfully.

 

“Well bless him; he is not the strongest guy.” Emma agreed. “We were both home that weekend, and well you met mum, she insisted on bringing Elle for a cup of tea, then from there she extracted poor Elle’s back story and has effectively adopted her.”

 

“Feels more like a kidnapping most days.” Danielle laughed, chucking some bread at Emma.

 

“Do you ever stop throwing food?” Paul laughed, looking at her. Her response was grabbing another tiny piece at him. “That is a no then.”

 

“You get used to her Paul.” Emma smiled fondly. “She did it at my wedding.”

 

“You joked about my boobs, in your bridal speech.”

 

“I just said I got self-conscious when we were checking bridesmaid dresses because everything you tried made you look big.”

 

“You did not say ‘big’, the words you used were ‘like Dolly Parton’. They aren’t even big.” Everyone at the table with exception of the Irish woman burst out laughing. “See, which is why I threw food at her, and again, it was a bit of bread, nothing deadly.”

 

“It was stuck inside my dress for hours; it actually came out when I finally got out of it that night.”

 

“See, I was a great bridesmaid, I made sure you had a snack for bed.” She grinned smugly.

 

“Why are we friends?”

 

“I ask myself that some days.” Danielle joked; Emma stuck her tongue out at her, which Elle mirrored.

 

“So you decided to call Elle, Danni? Any reason for that?” Emma asked curiously when she decided to act like an adult once more.

 

Paul looked at Danielle for a moment. “Well, no one knows her as Elle outside of your family, I called her Danni at work, and when I heard her being called Elle by your mum, and I thought it would be intruding if I were to starting calling her that too.”

 

“I don’t look like an Elle.”

 

“I refute that.” Paul dismissed, “You sound like all of those names.”

 

“They do suit you actually.” Emma agreed, Jack nodded in agreement as his mouth was full.

 

“Well, I disagree.”

 

“Only to be awkward.” Jack teased, long used to Elle being around his wife and her family.

 

Danielle took her napkin off of her lap. “That’s it, I have had my fill of posh people for today, I’m off to slum it by the sea front with the homeless people.”

 

“We are not posh,” Emma argued.

 

Danielle stared at her sceptically for a moment. “You mean are not ‘up your own ass’ posh, but you my dear friend, are posh.”

 

“Well, it’s better than the other ‘p’ word that gets thrown around.” She shrugged. “By the way, did you actually call Tom that when he went off at you?” Emma asked her friend, somewhat scared of the answer she would receive.

 

“First of all, he came up and was rude to me just after that terrible car crash with that woman and her kids, so I was feeling really tired and shit, before we go any further, but I did say to him that I did not have the time or the energy, I can’t remember which exactly, for his ‘first world, private educated, rich, privileged white boy problems’ or something to that effect.” Danielle defended.

 

“All things considered, I think that was alright.” Paul immediately sided with her. “I read about that crash and Kevin, a college friend of mine was the assistant pathologist for that, he wasn’t right for a week after.”

 

“And at the top of the list of jobs I would never wish to have, we have a new one.” Emma shuddered. “It was mean and very classist of you Elle, but you had justification.” She conceded.

 

“If it is any consolation, I was just trying to piss him off; you know I don’t give a rat’s ass what education you guys have.”

 

“I know.”

 

“I did almost identical to you all with my regular commoner one anyway.” She joked.

 

“You have more subjects too.” Emma agreed before she looked at her friend seriously again. “Have you heard from Tom?”

 

“You mean since every last magazine and gossip rag paper put his face on the front page last week, no, I haven’t. I mean, he called the day after the statement at whatever fashion show he was at, but I wasn’t in the mood to talk so Paul spoke to him.”

 

“Yeah, well, it finally happened, it only took three months of praying.”

 

“You prayed?”

 

“You met her; if I thought sacrificing a goat would have worked, I would have been scouring the countryside, trust me,” Emma stated. Danielle laughed and went to drink some of her water. “You know there is one magazine that stated online he was emotionally and verbally abusive.” There were tears in Emma’s eyes when she said that.

 

Danielle’s eyes went wide and she spilled her water on herself. “WHAT?” she squeaked loudly.

 

“Yes, they said, my brother verbally abused her, that he was controlling and ridiculing.”

 

“Tom? Tom, Tom? Your brother Tom? What did he do, ask her to put the milk into the tea before the hot water? He’s been an ass, but not abusive. I see abusive relationships every second night of the week at work, it is bread and butter basic for me to have to recognise, and Tom is not that. I mean, I spat those words I said a minute ago to him and his response was only that I was jealous; if he was abusive, I dare say I would have gotten a hell of a lot more than that.” Elle dismissed.

 

“You see, even you can say that after everything.” Emma argued.

 

“What did Diana say?”

 

“You think we told her? Luke had it pulled down within twenty-four hours, promising the lawsuit to end all lawsuits if they didn’t.”

 

“So it never happened, we don’t mention it past now,” Danielle stated clearly.

 

“Agreed.” Jack concurred. “Your mum doesn’t need that.”

 

“Definitely, it would kill her; and Tom doesn’t need that, I mean, she damaged his career enough, that could have put the final nail in the coffin, he can come back from a PR disaster relationship, but abuse; that is mud that sticks,” Danielle commented.

 

“Even after everything you still care.” Emma smiled.

 

“Of course, he’s an ass as I stated already, but he’s not that kind.”

 

*

 

“I…” Tom paced frantically.

 

“We knew something like this would happen.” Luke stay sitting at his desk, watching Tom, getting increasingly dizzy as he did so. “Just sit down.”

 

“Can we trace it back to her?”

 

“Of course not; she has the best PR and legal teams I have ever had the misfortune to be against.” Luke sighed. “Look, it’s retracted, we have our spin, she has hers, people are taking it as well as they can, deciding for themselves, there is no more we can do.”

 

“I should have gone for a low blow.” Tom groaned.

 

“She would have used that to her advantage.” Luke begrudgingly admitted. “I’m glad you sought to not do that.”

 

“There’s a clip of her in a studio, singing a few lines, whiney break-up ones.”

 

“I’m aware Tom; I keep a close eye on these things, even when you forgot to ask me to. That’s why you hired me. We knew this would happen, the songs are nigh on as certain as tax and death.”

 

“I’ve been a shit friend, thank you, Luke.”

 

“We’ve been together since you started Tom, I have your back.” Luke smiled.

 

“Even when I’m an egotistical ass?” Tom asked.

 

“I work with actors, by default you are all egotistical asses.” Luke scoffed. “Have you spoken to your family about the claims?”

 

“Emma found the article, she contacted me and Sarah about it, mum doesn’t know, and we want to keep it that way,” Tom explained.

 

“Good idea.” Luke nodded. “And anything from Ms. Hughes?”

 

“No, I tried talking to her, but her boyfriend said she didn’t want to speak with me.” Tom’s tone was downtrodden.

 

“Her boyfriend?”

 

“Yeah, she’s seeing some doctor from work, according to mum he is brilliant and everything Elle needs.”

 

Luke eyed Tom carefully, noting his demeanour. “Right, well, she seems to not be the focus of anything so far, but the album may be where we will find her, I cannot believe I may be forced to buy that, you don’t pay me enough. I mean I rather a sex tape scandal to this.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Please don’t tell me she has that on you?” Luke asked fearfully.

 

“Thankfully not.”

 

“Don’t scare me like that Tom; I can only take so much. You’re going to give me heart failure.” Tom chuckled. “I’ll deal with anything that comes up and keep you posted.”

 

“Thank you Luke, and I am so sorry for everything.”

 

“Yeah, well, when you get that Oscar, or Emmy, or whatever award, my name has to be front and centre after this.”

 

“Before mum even.”

 

“After your mum, I think she would castrate me if I tried to take credit for you.” Tom laughed and hugged his friend goodbye. “I’m glad your back Tom.” Luke smiled at him.

 

“I am glad to be back,” Tom admitted. “I just hadn’t it in me to continue.”

 

“You’re an English boy, you have what it takes to make it in Hollywood, but not the mindset to live there; behind it all, you are still a London boy, and that’s cool. I mean Fassbender, Cumberbatch, you, Redmayne, you are all over here from choice, and that’s a good thing.”

 

“How are you wiser than me and younger?”

 

“It’s a deadly combination, but you forgot better looking too.” Luke joked.

 

“I will see you soon.” Tom laughed as he left the office. When he got to his car he realised he had missed a call from Emma when he was talking to Luke, so pressing the call back option, he sat and waited, toying with the keys before placing them in the ignition, but not turning the car on.

 

“Hey, big brother.” Emma sang cheerfully down the phone.

 

“Really? Too much wine at dinner.”

 

“It was a special occasion, and it was only two glasses, well maybe three.” She countered.

 

“And what special occasion is this then?” Tom smiled before getting serious. “You’re not driving are you?”

 

“No, Elle is designated driver, and I got to meet Paul, we had a double dinner date, her and Paul, me and Jack. God, Tom, he’s really nice; Elle is after getting herself someone lovely. Wait til you meet him, I think you two will get on great.” She rambled.

 

The smile Tom had on his face at the thought of Elle and Emma having dinner fell as soon as Emma mentioned Paul, then he felt his throat tighten as she gushed about him. “I…That’s nice.” He forced out.

 

“Let me know when you’re home next, I am going to be there, I promise.” She swore. “I missed you for ages.”

 

“Well, I was home a couple of times recently,” Tom argued.

 

“Yeah, but either she was there, or there was a threat of her being there.” Emma countered.

 

“She’s a person, not a terrorist threat,” Tom stated in a deadpan tone.

 

“She’s a terrorist, did you see the shit she wrote about you. I mean, Elle poured water on herself in shock at what was written, she was sickened.”

 

“But she won’t talk to me.”

 

“Yeah well, Elle is not the 'forgive and forget' easily type, you know that. but she will Tom, I could see it on her face, she misses you, she’ll want to talk soon.”

 

“Even with a boyfriend?”

 

“Why would Paul matter? He was siding with you, telling her to talk to you.”

 

Tom’s gut clenched more at that. “He does seem like a nice guy.”

 

“He is; he’s the best.” Emma beamed. “Anyway, I better have a tea or two and get myself out of tipsy land; I don’t want to wake up at four in the morning dying of a headache. Bye big brother.”

 

“Bye Emma.” Tom hung up the phone and stared at it for a few moments. He frowned at how the mention of Paul with Elle had caused him to feel odd but put it down to his now single status once more.


	15. Small Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom tries contacting Danielle about something small, will she respond? Also, when Benedict turns up on his doorstep, how does that go?
> 
> Danielle and Paul discuss something that has been something of a point of contention for them, bringing up something from Paul's own past. 
> 
> And when Emma rings an exhausted sleeping Danielle and Tom hears Paul with her, how does he react?

_Hey Elle,_

_I know you don’t really want to talk to me at present, and I know your boyfriend told me to give you some space, but I was passing that bike shop I told you about, you know the really good one just down from my place, and they have a huge stock clearance sale going on, something to do with new models (I just nodded, you know better than I do) but I went in and asked them what the deal was and they said they have loads of triathlon, trail, and road bikes, all the best brands for half price because they are last years colours (is that seriously a thing for bikes, I mean, they’re bikes!) and you were saying at Christmas you wished you could ask ‘Santa’ for a Madone??? Well I mentioned that to the guys there, and they said they have a middle of the range one for £1,500 in your size (I told them you were a short arse) which is apparently the bargain of the year, and they will hold it for me until Thursday, so if you want it, you can tell Emma and she will let me know, or whatever, I just know you wanted one._

_Sorry for rambling, that could have all been said in two simple sentences._

_Tom_

  1. _\- I’m really sorry about everything else, I told myself I wouldn’t bring it up, but I can’t help it. I’m really sorry Elle, please forgive me._



 

Elle looked at the email for the fortieth time. She knew Tom was trying to do something nice for her, while also trying to worm his way back in. she sighed, not sure if the idea of her dream bike would be worth it. Rubbing her hands over her face, she felt conflicted. She could just text Emma, give her the money and not talk to Tom, but that was just plain wrong, and she knew it, but what were her alternatives? Say yes and have tom email her incessantly about something she didn’t want to discuss or bluntly sent a one-word email back and be as big an asshole as he had been; neither appealed to her.

 

“A penny for your thoughts?” Paul asked, handing her a cup of tea.

 

“It’s Tom,” she stated plainly.

 

Paul frowned. “You’re Googling him?” he seemed somewhat hurt at the idea.

 

“No, he sent me an email about a really brilliant bike I’ve wanted for a while, it is going cheap near his home, he remembered I said I wanted one so he told me about it.”

 

“Did he mention anything to do with…?”

 

“Just that he was sorry, and asking my forgiveness.”

 

“So are you?” She looked at him. “Are you just going to forgive him now?”

 

“I can’t. I’m not there yet.”

 

“But you want that bike?” She nodded. “Catch twenty-two I’m afraid.”

 

“Hence my sighing and confliction.”

 

“You really care about him.”

 

“I care about all of them; they’ve been like family to me.” She explained.

 

“Well, family forgives.”

 

“Even if they tell you your parents must not have thought you worth the money on your education to pay for you to study privately.”

 

“I thought you said he was not abusive.”

 

“He was mad, Paul.”

 

“That is a terrible thing to say about someone.”

 

“You studied at the College of Surgeons, right?” Paul nodded. “One of the most elite medical colleges in Britain?” Again he nodded. “Meaning your family is not exactly from the council estates of London.”

 

“We were not landed gentry, no, but my parents and I made it so I could get through it, with some help from loans.”

 

“Did you scoff at those who studied medicine in other less prestigious colleges?”

 

“I was younger and more naïve.”

 

“And Tom was hurt by my words, I am not condoning his words, but we both struck low.”

 

“How did this go from me defending him to you defending him?” Paul asked with a chuckle.

 

Danielle thought for a moment before laughing. “I have no idea.”

 

“He seems to be a big topic of conversation of late.”

 

Danielle looked at Paul analytically. “I’ve noticed, but poor Emma, this has been so hard for the whole family.”

 

“I was wondering, it’s a little ironic since we were just talking about my college, but my old classmates wanted to meet up and have a bragging match soon, and I was hoping you would come with me.”

 

“What? To show them all you are slumming it with some paramedic?” she joked.

 

“Danni, you know your job is important, if you don’t care for them before they get to the A&E then they don’t make it.”

 

“Except you know that I know what doctors tend to think about paramedics, that we don’t have the brains to be ‘real doctors’.”

 

“You know I don’t think like that, especially with you.” He kissed her. “Please Danni; I really want to actually introduce you to people.”

 

Danielle gave a noncommittal sound in response, one that Paul noticed immediately.

 

*

 

_Tom,_

_Thank you very much for inquiring on my behalf and for recalling the model I was looking for, and also for having them hold it. I gave Emma the money, she said she is heading your way anyway, so this gives her an added excuse, just be forewarned of her arrival._

_Elle._

 

It was short, and did not have any of Elle’s usual jokes, or a threat on his life for calling her short arse, but it was a start, and that was all that Tom could ask for.

 

With any other woman he could just buy her the bike as his plea for forgiveness, but he knew Elle enough to know she would never allow it, she would return it or give a donation to UNICEF under his name or something rather than owe him that, and he had to respect that about her, she was too independent to allow him to buy her forgiveness, in truth, that was what made her so different to every other woman around him. She was always the one to want to give him things, as opposed to the other way around. He felt his throat tighten at the thought of how she would have probably paced for hours, thinking of what to send, trying to neither encourage him to respond or seem rude, but yet talk with him. Part of him wanted to email back, tell her everything, but that would be too much too fast and he knew it. She would dismiss him if that happened, and they would be back at the start of it all.

 

So he took what she gave and was grateful for it. He immediately set about going to the bike shop and purchasing the bike before wheeling it to his car and realising he had no way to bring it to his house. Which required the further purchase of a bike rack, and very amused salesmen making comment on it being the first time they ever helped put one on a Jaguar, but in the end, he was able to get it back to his house.

 

“A bit small, isn’t it?” Tom turned to see Benedict standing in his driveway, looking at the bike, still attached to his car.

 

“It’s for Elle.”

 

“I was wondering; it’s not really in a colour scheme that matches you.” He joked. “So you two have patched things up then?”

 

“Not entirely, but I’m working on it.” Tom looked sheepishly at Ben. “I…”

 

Benedict held up his hand to silence him. “It’s done, I’m just glad to see you back here, and looking somewhat fresher in yourself. Need a hand?”

 

“Please.” Between them, they untied the bike and took it off the car.

 

“That thing weighs less than Christopher did when he was born.” Benedict lifted the bike a few times in one hand.

 

“Apparently it is carbon fibre, so it only weighs a few hundred grams.” Tom shrugged. “Listen, Ben, thank you, for everything.”

 

“It’s what friends are for.” Benedict smiled in return. “I want you to have what I have man, to be happy, but that wasn’t you, and it was obvious. No one that is happy is that angry in themselves.”

 

“Is that some Buddhist thing?”

 

“No, that is a common sense psychology thing.” Ben walked the bike to the door as Tom fiddled with his keys. “So, after my hard work, am I getting a cuppa and a biscuit?”

 

“All I have is Hobnobs.”

 

“All you ever have is Hobnobs; I would die of shock if you didn’t.” Benedict joked.

 

*

 

“Danni?” the paramedic looked around her garden, she had gotten too into a book and forgotten that she was supposed to be alone, so when she heard Paul call her by his nickname for her, she became confused for a moment. “You back there?”

 

“Yeah.” She got to her feet and walked around the side of her house to see Paul standing in front of her. “What the fuck?”

 

“Drug addict got a little violent at work last night, nothing much.” He dismissed; his bruised cheekbone and black eye negating his statement.

 

“Have you seen yourself in a mirror yet?”

 

“Yes, but overall, I really think it is nothing. Cathy, you know her, the admin nurse?” Danielle nodded. “The bastard bit her.”

 

“What!”

 

“Hep tests, HIV tests; the whole shebang she has to deal with now, so I’ll take my bruises.”

 

“Okay, I concede, you’re fine.” She raised her hands in defeat. “What has you here?”

 

Paul frowned. “Do I need an excuse to see my girlfriend?”

 

“No, but you usually call.”

 

He enveloped her in his arms before kissing her. “I know, but I really needed to see you, and you know the rules with texting or calling when in the car.”

 

“Good point. Tea?”

 

“Actually, I had something else in mind.” He grinned slyly.

 

“Seriously, a post work booty call?”

 

“No, well a little, I was hoping we could…”

 

“Are we actually discussing this in my garden, where we can be overheard by people? Get into the house.” She dragged him around to the back door, Mac Tíre getting a half a salute as they did. “I rather not discuss that part of this in public,” she stated when they got into her kitchen.

 

“It’s not something to be…are you embarrassed by it, by me?”

 

“What no, I just…what I, we do is no one's business.”

 

“But you say you are close to Diana and Emma.”

 

“Not that sort of close, I don’t discuss what Emma does with Jack, it’s not my business. The only time that ever was broached was when she was saying about the future, how she wanted kids in a couple years.”

 

“I’m sorry, I got a little paranoid,” Paul admitted. “No man wants to think his girlfriend is embarrassed by him, especially in bed.”

 

“Do I want to know?”

 

“My last girlfriend, well, you know…”

 

“You’re ex-fiancé?”

 

“Yeah, that one, she said the reason she cheated was because I…well apparently I wasn’t good enough, you know, on that front.”

 

“Ah.” Danielle realised what he was implying. “So that explains a few things.”

 

“I just, you are not really…you never want to go passed certain things, and I get worried it’s because of me, and I…Jesus, I’m making an absolute balls of this.” Paul rubbed his hands over his face, wincing and groaning when he rubbed his sore cheek.

 

“Paul? “He looked at Danielle. “I, I’m not avoiding that because of you, I just…I am not there yet.”

 

“Okay.” He nodded, more to himself than to her. “I get it; I suppose we should have talked about this sooner.”

 

“Yeah; that would probably have helped.” She agreed.

 

Paul walked over to her again, taking her in his arms as he kissed her. “How about we take a shower, together, and do whatever feels right?”

 

“I am spending a lot of time showering recently because of you.” Danielle laughed.

 

“All the more reason to conserve water and have one with me.” He grinned; happy that she kept her hand in his when he led her towards the hallway to the stairs.

 

*

 

Danielle groaned when her phone began to ring, forcing her from a very satisfying sleep. She had left it charging by her bed before Paul had called over. She could not make out who it was that was calling. “Hello?”

 

“Hey, sleepy head.” Emma sang down the phone. “Are you home?”

 

“Ya, ‘M home.”

 

“Wow, you really are sleepy.”

 

“Shh tup.”

 

“You sound the same when you are tired and drunk, you know that?” Emma continued to jest. “I have the bike; Tom got a bike rack and drove it from London.”

 

“Love-eel.”

 

“Go back to sleep.” Paul groaned from beside her, “You’re not making sense.”

 

“Mm’kay.” Danielle had not been fully awake, to begin with, and dozed off again immediately.

 

Paul chuckled as he took her phone and put it to his ear. “I’ll tell her to collect it before work, alright Emma?”

 

“Thanks, Paul, let her get some more sleep, she sounds like she needs it, I’ll keep it in mums til she wakes up.”

 

“Will do. Take it easy.”

 

“You as well, bye Paul.” Emma smiled as she hung up the phone. “I think Elle’s a little tired at present, I’ll bring it over later.” She turned to Tom, who had been next to her when she had made the phone call only to find he wasn’t there. “Tom?”

 

In his mother’s garden, Tom tried to calm his breathing, but as Mac barked at a bird on Danielle’s roof, he found himself looking at the closed curtains of the master bedroom, knowing she was inside there, asleep in Paul’s arms, and he could not catch his breath.


	16. Face To Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle goes to collect to the bike with Paul, only to come face to face with Tom. 
> 
> Danielle and Paul go through some of her past relationships to show some of her hang-ups. 
> 
> When Danielle is cycling, she has a small incident regarding Tom, forcing them to discuss everything that happened briefly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of a mix and match chapter with a few bits, because, well, we need to get this to the next stage :)

“Thank you.” Danielle smiled, as she and Paul walked up Diana’s driveway, “I don’t even remember answering the phone.” 

“I have never seen you so tired.” Paul chuckled. 

“I sort of overdid it in swimming yesterday before work.”

“Don’t you have a training schedule?” 

“Yeah, but I was talking to Joanne, and she was saying about going for a half Iron Man, and would I be interested,” Danielle knocked on Diana’s door as she spoke. “But swimming is my weakness, so we said we would see if I could do fifteen hundred metres because then I would be able to work up to nineteen hundred, but that was still seven hundred more than I…” the door opened, causing her to look around. Instead of her friend or her mother, she was face to face, or more specifically, face to chest with Tom. “Tom.” 

“Elle.” He gave a small smile as he looked at her. 

“Your car isn’t here?” She looked around to double check; if she had seen the Jaguar; truthfully, she would have left it until another time to come for the bike. 

“No, Emma and I drove from London in my car, but she and mum have gone to Sainsbury’s, so they took it.” His tone because disheartened as he realised she was less than pleased at seeing him. The noise of a throat clearing came to his attention and he looked to the side of Danielle at who he knew would be Paul. On seeing him, however, his eyes widened. “I…”

Danielle, for a moment, was expecting some form of nasty comment about the doctor, but when she realised it was shock on Tom’s face, she followed his line of sight. “You probably don’t remember Paul from your last visit, Paul, well you’ve seen Tom’s sorry ass all over every magazine in the free world. As for Paul’s face, he was attacked at work.” 

Tom swallowed at Danielle’s comments regarding his recent overexposure in the papers, but extending his hand to Paul almost robotically. “Hi, I’m glad we could do the introductions over.” 

Paul gave a polite smile back. “Definitely, and sorry about my appearance.” He indicated to his face. 

“Did you actually…?”

“No, he’s actually a part-time cage fighter; yes he was attacked at work, by a crazed drug addict.” 

Danielle’s snappy sarcasm showed her discomfort; it was something Tom had noticed about her. She could be nicest human being he ever met when she was comfortable in her surrounds, but the more uncomfortable she became, the more vicious her sarcasm was. “Do you want to wait for Emma and mum; they’re gone for about an hour so they will be back in a few.” 

“Unless Emma has taken the opportunity to steal the Jag,” Danielle commented, causing Tom to give off a small chuckle. “She has made more than a couple comments with regards that. No, I better get the bike and head to work, I got caught to cover tonight.” 

“Right…yeah, it’s right in the hall here.” Tom turned one way slightly, before turning the other and getting the bike. “Is it the right size?” He asked, holding it out for her. “It seems small.”

“Maybe to those who are six-one, but to ‘short-arses’ it is perfect, I may just need to adjust the saddle.” Though Danielle was in no mood to be overly friendly with Tom, her eyes lit up as he wheeled the bike in front of her. “It’s a 9.5!” she began to bounce in excitement.

“You are aware that that probably means nothing to anyone here but you, right?” Paul smiled fondly. 

Tom had been smiling at her excitement also, but Paul speaking caused him to swallow again, eyeing the other man in an assessing manner as he looked at his girlfriend. “Seriously, though, do they actually have colour schemes?”

“Yes, each year has a distinct colour scheme, dictating the year of production, admittedly, it’s not the nicest scheme they have had, but who cares, I have a 9.5!” she giggled. “Thank you, Tom.” 

Seeing her face so lit up with joy as she looked at him gave Tom a peculiar sensation in his stomach, one he could not recall getting for years. “I just saw the sign and thought of you.” He smiled back. 

Danielle seemed to remember her previous discomfort and tried to straighten her face some bit, but the smile remained. “Well I appreciate you doing that, and for having the balls to contact me about it, I know I have not made myself seem open to talking to you of late.” 

“Yes, well, I think it is safe to say it is understandable.” He gave a solemn face. 

“Yeah.” Danielle could not look him in the face. “I better go to work anyway, thank you again, Tom.” 

“Glad I could help, bye.” 

Paul gave a small wave, which Tom reciprocated and the pair turned to leave. As they got to her driveway, Danielle noticed the Jaguar driving towards them, but she did not stop, not having enough time to talk anymore before going to work. 

*

“Was that Elle and Paul?” Emma did not even salute her brother as he stood with the door still open as his sister and mother pulled into the driveway. 

“I think it’s obvious it was.” Tom scoffed, “Who else would I give Elle’s bike to?”

“So she spoke to you?”

“A little, I think she was too excited about the bike to forget to hate me,” Tom stated sourly as he helped his mother with the groceries. 

“She does not hate you.” Diana clipped his arm in a scolding manner. “If she hated you, she would have walked off without the bike.”

“Mum, the way she acted when she saw the bike, she would have spoken to Margaret Thatcher if it meant she would wheel it away.” Tom dismissed. “She was over sarcastic, you know what that means with her.” Diana looked at him confused. “She only does that when she is uncomfortable, it’s why Jack thought she was a bitch the first time he met her.” 

“Well, I kind of threw her in at the deep end there.” Emma chuckled at the memory. 

“She is just glad to have her bike.” 

“Well good, she deserves it.” Diana beamed. “I never noticed her to be so sarcastic, are you sure about that? She could not have been comfortable the day she came here first, and she was anything but.”

“Apparently self-deprivation is a large trait in the Irish, especially when nervous. She dismissed herself as stupid, foolish and idiotic all in two sentences for coming here.” Tom reminded her. 

“I had forgotten about that,” Emma admitted Diana nodded to state her own forgetting of it. But Tom had remembered. 

*

“That went okay,” Paul stated as Danielle placed her new bike next to her other road bike, admiring it. 

“It was so fucking awkward, I didn’t even know he was there. Jesus, if I had…”

Paul pulled her into him, “What does it matter, it’s done, and you have your lovely new bike.”

Danielle smiled. “I love it so much.” She bounced excitedly again. 

“I have never seen you like this, so giddy.” 

“Well, with work, I have to be so serious and professional, but I love being like this.” 

“I like you being like this. I’ll have to endeavour to be the reason behind it some day.” 

Danielle looked at him. “You know the bike is the reason I am like this, don’t you?”

“I know.” Paul looked down at her. “I know, you are not Julie, you would not do what she did.” He kissed the top of her head. “And thank you for understanding, for not thinking I am utterly neurotic.” 

“Well you have never accused me of flirting or going off with any of the lads I work with; I just see you get concerned in yourself, trying to stop yourself from worrying, I would never do that. Everyone has a few hang-ups after relationships. No one is left on the shelf until my age without some issues.” 

“What are yours?” Paul looked down at her. “You said you haven’t been with anyone since you came here, so that means you must have had a really shit boyfriend in Ireland before.” 

“Well, you see how long it is taking me to…you know.” 

“Yeah?” 

“I just…when I was younger, in college…”

“You went to college?” 

“Yeah, I went and studied a year of accounting before I realised I could not stand it and went to be a paramedic.” 

“What happened?” 

“I, well…I went and slept with a guy too early into a relationship, I felt cheap and trashy. I mean the girls in my apartment did it all the time and they seemed indifferent; and whatever, if that worked for them, more the power to them, but I hated it, and of course, it only lasted until I decided I didn’t want that. So my impression of men is that they are only really interested in one thing.” 

“That is a fairly accurate assumption on the male mind circa ages eighteen to twenty-two.” Paul agreed. “So have you had a boyfriend since college?”

“Other than you?” Paul nodded. “One guy, he moved to Galway which was hours from me, he was nice and everything, but different lives, so we parted ways on good terms, last I heard, he is getting married soon.” She smiled. 

“You only ever seem to want what’s best for others.” Paul smiled affectionately. 

“Why would I want any different for them, as long as it doesn’t negatively affect my life, I want everyone to have a good one.” 

*

Danielle was sweating, it was humid and wet, so she was gasping for breath as she pushed herself. Her Garmin telling her she only had another four hundred metres before she was due to stop. It meant she had a half kilometre walk home, but that would help cool down her legs. When she came to the forty kilometre mark, she gently pulled on the breaks to come to a halt. 

“Hey.” She turned to look at who was nearby, causing her to forget to pull her legs out of the pedals and onto the ground, meaning she fell over. “Shit!”

“Fuck.” Danielle hissed. 

“Shit, Elle that was my fault.” Tom rushed over to her, pulling her to her feet as she got out of the pedal. “Are you alright.” 

“Yeah, my body broke the fall for the bike.” She groaned, checking the bike over. 

“Your concern is for the bike?” Tom chuckled. 

“Just because I got a new one, does not mean I am going to throw this one out.” 

“Why aren’t you using the new one?”

“Too wet, I am not used to her yet, couldn’t risk getting hopped.” 

“If ‘getting hopped’ means falling off, I have bad news for you.” He chuckled again. “Come on, I’ll help you home.” 

“I’m fine.” She dismissed as she walked, limping slightly due to her bruised and cut knee she had obtained in the fall. 

“Elle, please.” 

“Just keep running.” 

“I went far enough, I can walk from here.” He stated. “Look, Elle, I can run and get my car, or I can take the bike, and let you lean on me, but I am not going to leave you dragging your leg along the road like that.”

“You make me sound like a zombie.” 

“Well, you sort of…” he stuck out his tongue slightly between his teeth in jest. 

“If you dare say I look like one, I will beat you to death with my helmet.” 

Tom put up his hands in surrender. “I concede.” 

Danielle began to smile for a moment but her face went neutral again. “I am fine Tom, you better go home.” 

“Elle…”

“I don’t…”

“Please Elle, talk to me, I miss having conversations with you.” Tom pleaded. “I mean, you are one of the only people to be a hundred percent honest with me, even when I didn’t want to hear it.” 

“And look where it got me.” She retorted. 

“Just so you know, you have Ben’s, Luke’s and my family’s utmost respect, you did more than everyone else was brave enough to do, it was you that kicked Ben into action.”

“That was pretty brilliant of him, he is morphing into Holmes with that mind.” She smiled. 

“Thank you.” She frowned at him. “Thank you for risking our friendship to try and get through to me, thank you for putting yourself out for me.” 

She eyed him for a moment. “I didn’t just do it for you, your mum, your family, in general, didn’t deserve that shit.” 

“No, they didn’t, you thought more of them than I did.” 

“Yeah well, they are annoyingly nice.” She shrugged. 

“Yes, well…” without realising it, they had walked the rest of the way to the two houses. Tom looked at Danielle’s smaller home. “Is he inside?”

“Paul, no, he’s working today.”

“Does he do this too?” Tom indicated to the bike. 

“No, he’s not into sports.”

“What?” Tom raised a brow. 

“He doesn’t like sports.” 

“Like, any sports? Tennis? Rugby? Golf?” 

“God, you are so upper class.” Danielle laughed. “No, he does not like sports, at all.”

“What do you even watch on TV?” 

“Not sport.” 

“Will he go to any of your triathlons?” 

“I can’t imagine he’d like to.” 

Tom frowned, he knew what Triathlon meant to Danielle, she often placed on the podium at events. “That’s odd.”

“How; of all your pictures of you running in the US and Oz, there were none of Swift with you?” 

“But she does go to the gym.”

“Tom, she walks out of the gym with the exact same hair and makeup as she goes in; I think it is safe to say she is just promoting whatever fad is in vogue this week; I mean, when have you ever started a run in the same manner you finish, I have ran with you, you don’t stop until you are after giving it everything.”

“You’ve never ran with me.” 

“I was nearby on a bike.” She dismissed, causing Tom to laugh, “It’s not my fault you have stupidly long legs.” 

“It’s not my fault you have stupidly short ones.” 

“Touché.” The smiled at each other for a minute. “Thanks for walking me back.” 

“It was my fault you fell.” 

“Yeah, can’t really argue that.” she smiled. “But not everyone would stop.” 

“You mean, the version of me that I became would not have?”

“I would have fainted if he had helped me,” Danielle admitted. 

“Well, he’s gone.” 

“Good, I prefer this you, it is more authentic.” 

“Can you forgive me, Elle?”

“Forgive what?” she smiled. 

“You’re the best.” 

“This I know, this I know. Bye Tom.” 

With a swelling in his chest, Tom waved her off. “Bye Elle.”


	17. Cracks in the Foundation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle is introduced to one of Paul's friends, which goes down like a lead balloon. When Danielle goes home, she is exhausted, upset and has a headache to boot; and there is one person there to help her, Tom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so, I should explain one thing before we go any further. There are two racist terms a lot of British people called Irish people over the years, a 'Paddy' a name coming obviously derived from the nickname Patrick, a common Irish name, but also Taig, which is, according to Wikipedia is 
> 
> Taig - In the context of segregation in Northern Ireland and sectarianism in Glasgow, the term "Taig" (along with Tim) is used as a racist epithet and derogatory term for a Roman Catholic, used by Northern Irish Protestants and Ulster loyalists. 
> 
> So these are highly offensive and racist terms, so it should be noted, it is the same as calling a black person that 'n' word (which honestly I could never bring myself to say). 
> 
> I know this seems random, but to signify the severity of what Charles says, I need to explain this for non-Irish people.

“Danni” the paramedic winced slightly when she heard Paul call her name. She had seen him when she had admitted a patient, talking to what could only be described as a clearly privately educated pompous looking man when she entered. “Danni, come here a moment.” His tone was upbeat as he called her. She forced a smile onto her face before turning and facing the two men. Paul was walking up to her, the other man a mere pace behind. “Charles, this is the woman I was talking to you about.” Paul declared proudly as he put his arm around Danielle. “Danni, this is my friend Charles I told you about; Charles, this is my lovely girlfriend Danni.” 

Inside Danielle felt awkward and irked; she was in her uniform, her leg cover covered in vomit from the small child that she had just dealt with in the ambulance. “Hi.” She waved a little at the man in front of her, noticing that he was eyeing her with more than a hint of disdain in his eyes. 

“Pleasure.” He stated, though his tone stated it was anything but. “From the manner you spoke Paul, I thought she was an intern here.” 

“No, Danni’s a paramedic, and a good one too. She is actually second in command in her base.” The doctor stated proudly. 

Danielle could see from the look on Charles’ face that she could have been the head of the paramedics in Europe and it would not have mattered. There was a snide look on his face as he glanced at her again before turning to Paul once more. “Did I mention that Lucia Hawkins has been asking for you of late, you remember her, the year below us, top of her class, she is a Registrar Obstetrician now?” 

“I think I better get back to work.” Danielle stated turning to leave, “I will see you over the next few days Paul.” 

“Danni, Charles, one second.” Paul called, running after her. “Danni, what are you doing?”

“Getting back to work.” She reiterated. 

“Charles is one of my closest friends, we are meeting him for lunch tomorrow for this get together.”

“Paul, I never actually agreed to that, you never mentioned it again since that time you mentioned it at all two weeks ago, and now that I have met Charles, I am most definitely not going.” She stated in an angry whisper, not wanting to bring attention to them. “I better go, this is your workplace and I don’t want either of us getting a disciplinary.” 

“How can you say something like that about him, he is my friend and you won’t even bother getting to know him?” 

“I don’t need to know any more, he could not look further down his nose at me if he was standing at the top of Everest and I was at the bottom and the way he was going on about that girl you were in college with…”

“What about Lucia?” 

“Are you really so blind? He is trying to imply you should call her up rather than slumming it with me.” 

“Your being ridiculous Danielle.” He scoffed. 

Danielle’s brows rose, “Wow, my full name, this is serious. I am not being ridiculous, I bet when you go back there and were you to discuss me, I would not be worth more than a few short words, and she would be suggested again and again.” 

“I am right here,” Charles stated, walking over to them. “And I do not appreciate being spoken about like that by some Paddy paramedic.” 

Danielle stared at him in shock. “What did you just call me?” 

“What?” Paul looked between them.

“Do you call black people the ‘n’ word too?” she demanded, catching the attention of the nurses at the station nearby with her statement. 

“Whoa, Danni, what the hell, are you calling Charles racist?” Paul seemed appalled at her. 

“Calling an Irish person a ‘Paddy’ derives from the condescending and racially abusive way many British workers referred to Irish workers who came over to work here, it was used to degrade and belittle, as well as to infer to Irish as being inferior, same as that other word.” She explained, “If you’ll excuse me, I am off to see if I can keep some misfortunate people alive long enough for them to make it into the A&E for you to boost your God Complexes on.” She turned and left, shaking in anger as she did so, leaving a somewhat shocked Paul in her wake. 

“She’s a bit temperamental.” Charles scoffed watching Danielle leave. “Seriously Paul, the Irish come from feral blood, and she doesn’t seem too far removed, a good, proper girl is what you want. Lucia, she heard what Julia did and wants to get talking to you.” Paul said nothing and watched his girlfriend as she walked out of the A&E without a backwards glance. 

*

The following morning, after finishing her shift, Danielle sighed as she parked her car in her driveway. She had a headache that felt as though her skull was physically splitting after what Paul’s friend had said, and for the rest of the night, her partner on call simply left her stew on what was bothering her, knowing better than to say anything. She was about to get her belongings and go into the house to shower before seeing if she could sleep away the stress headache when her phone began to ring, pulling it off the charger she had in her car, she groaned at seeing Paul’s name on the caller ID. “Hello.” Her tone was neither polite nor cold. 

“What the hell was that Danni?”

“I’m not interested Paul, seriously, I have a headache.” 

“That’s all you have to say, I have never been so embarrassed, I have done nothing but praise and build you up to my friends and you go off on one of my best friends in the middle of the A&E.” 

“He called me a Paddy, he used a derogatory term to belittle me, and what is worse is I told you why that term is offensive and you did not defend me, you didn’t even try to.” Her voice broke as she spoke. 

“Danni…” Paul seemed to catch her upset. 

“Don’t, I don’t want to hear it. I told you he would look down at me and I was right.” 

“Look, Charles is just from a rich background, he can be a bit pompous at times.”

“Emma is from a rich background and she is never like that, that is the worse fucking excuse yet.” She snapped. 

“Look calm down.” 

“I am calm, I am very calm, which is what is terrifying me really, Paul.” She admitted. “I am going to bed, I am not in the mood for bullshit today.” 

“What about lunch?”

“Seriously, you think I would want to go to lunch with that asshole? I can tell already I would be belittled and humiliated for his amusement, if not for the amusement of others too. I am not going, you didn’t even give me a proper date for any of this. I am tired and in agony with my head, I am going to bed.”

“So you are going to make me seem like an idiot and not turn up?” Paul barked back angrily. “Is that what you are saying?”

“Your friends are all doctors, I am sure they’ll understand the meaning of a week on nights. You won’t look like an idiot, if they had any respect for others they would commend the fact I work hard in a similar field to them to try and help people, if they don’t see it like that, they are probably not the type of people I should associate with.” 

“Danielle…”

“I am not going, I am tired and in pain Paul, so just enjoy yourself and talk to me again when your racist ass of a friend is well and truly the hell away from Suffolk.” 

“He was there for me after Julia.”

In her desperation to get in home and hopefully getting some rest soon, Danielle had gotten out of the car and went to the backseat to get her bag. “And perhaps in his scale of assholeness, that might be a point in his favour, but he is still an asshole, Paul, especially for suggesting a different partner for you in my fucking presence. I was three feet away and he was talking about you going for another girl.” 

“Well, I dare say Lucia would try to make an effort.” He retorted childishly. 

“If she spent the night helping women give birth and then had the energy to listen to that bastard racially abuse her the next day, she would become my new idol, because fuck me, she would be Wonder Woman, but I’m not able; so I going to go into my house and get some sleep to try and shift this headache and hopefully you will cop the hell on in that time and realise the way your friend spoke about me is completely uncalled for and you will defend me from it, be I present or not.” 

“Danni…”

“Goodbye, Paul.” She hung up the phone and groaned as she crashed backwards against her car for a moment in exhaustion. 

“Are you okay Elle?” 

“Hey, Tom.” She stated exhaustedly turning to face him. He was standing at the edge of her driveway in the same running gear the trash columns ridiculed him for in the US. “Good run?” In the two weeks, since they half began speaking again, she had shared only one other conversation with Tom, and they had only texted on one occasion when Tom was meeting friends in a pub, with regards the lunacy of the Irish sport of hurling, before he had gone back to London. 

“Alright, yeah.” He nodded, sweat on his brow. “Are you alright, you seem a little upset, and well, I caught the last few sentences you said?”

Danielle shook her head, “Yeah, I’m fine, just shit I really don’t need.” 

“You do realise you shook her head as you said yes?”

“Meaning?”

“Your yes was really a no.” 

“Tom, I really can’t right now, my head is splitting and I’m just…” she inhaled deeply. 

“Hey.” He walked over, concerned at the clear upset on her face. Cautiously he walked close to her and wrapped his arms around her. “Look, it’s none of my business, but if people are saying shit to you because you’re Irish, you have every right to be mad.” 

“Thanks for the vindication.” Usually, she would be sarcastic when she would say that, but that time, she just wanted the validation. “Tom.”

“Mmm?”

“You are drenched in sweat.” 

He gave off a chuckle as he pulled back. “Sorry, you just look like you needed a hug.” 

“I did actually, thank you.” 

“Do you really have a headache?”

“Like Animal is playing drums on my skull.” She smiled, knowing he would get the Muppets reference.

“Go in, I’ll take your bag, take some ibuprofen, take a shower and get some rest.” 

“I need to get breakfast.” 

“Weetabix with honey, fruit and almond milk?” 

She smiled at him, “You don’t have to.” 

“Elle, please, just let me help.” She was about to argue again when he went for a threat. “If you decline, I will go home and tell mum you’re not well.” He grinned. 

“Fuck you, Hiddleston.” She groaned, no longer arguing, throwing her keys on the counter as she walked in her hall. 

“You’ve changed the place a bit.” He noticed. 

“You should see the living room.” 

Tom stretched his neck slightly to look in. “Jesus.” He looked at it, “It’s brilliant.” 

“I know.” She gave a small smile, “I’ll be back in a minute.” She ran up the stairs after taking an ibuprofen. 

Tom looked around the living area properly while she was upstairs, scanning her new bookshelves, when he heard the shower turn off, he grabbed the last few things she needed for a quick breakfast. “Here,” he handed her the bowl of breakfast. 

“Thanks.” She smiled appreciatively as she took it. 

“I noticed a few medical titles in your living area that I have not seen before; are you doing more exams?” 

“On the table?” Tom nodded. “No, those are Paul’s, he’s studying for his next exams.” 

“Right.” Tom played around from foot to foot. “Can I ask what happened, you seem really upset?” 

“I met one of Paul’s friends.” Tom’s stomach twisted at the thought of her being made a bigger part of Paul’s life. “He was a complete prick, I mean, he looked at me as though I was shit on his shoe. He told Paul about a girl they knew wanting to meet him, implying she was far superior to me, he completely belittled my job and he called me a fucking Paddy, can you believe that?” Tom looked at her wide-eyed. “Why am I telling you of all people this?”

“Because I understand; after all, I am recently single again.” He shrugged. 

“We are just having an argument.” Danielle corrected. 

“His friend used a racial slur against you.” 

“No one knows that more than me Tom.” 

“From what I heard, he did not defend you.” 

“No, he didn’t.” she admitted, crestfallen. 

“Not that it is on a par with what I did to you Elle, but don’t sell yourself short for anyone.” 

“Are you seriously making short jokes?” she could not help the slight smile on her lips. 

“Is it working?”

She nodded slightly. “A little.” 

“Good. Go to sleep Elle, your out on your feet. I’ll see myself out.” 

“Thanks, Tom, for everything.” 

“Anytime Elle, I mean it.”


	18. One Big Headache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle's migraine is so bad she enlists Emma and Tom to help her, and after she recovers, she goes to the Hiddleston household for dinner after, but what waits for her on her return home?

When she woke, Danielle groaned, her vision was blurred and the small bit of light that was streaming in her slightly unclosed curtains made her want to cry as it caused the room to be far too bright. She shivered with the cold, even though her heating had been timed to come on for an hour already and she was under a heavy duvet. She seldom suffered migraines, but when she did, Danielle truly suffered. Feeling around her bedside locker, she found her phone and dialled the first number she could think of. 

“Hey.” Emma’s voice seemed concerned. “You alright?” 

Had Danielle not been so unwell, she would have known immediately that Tom had informed his sister that everything was not okay with their neighbour. “Em, sick. Please.” 

“Right, I am coming in, just give me a minute to get mum’s key to yours, alright?”

“Quiet, please.” She begged. 

“I gotcha, just two minutes Elle.” Emma hung up the phone and rang to find the spare key to Danielle’s house. 

“What has you in a tizzy?” Tom asked, going over the lines for his upcoming cameo. 

“Elle is as sick as a dog, she asked me to come over.” 

Tom rose from the sofa. “Need company?”

Until that morning, the youngest Hiddleston would have declined her brother’s offer, but to say their friend had disclosed something personal to him, she decided not to. “Sure, you know what’s up with her more than I do.” 

“She had a headache earlier, that had nothing to do with why she was feeling shit, though.” 

“Then what did?” She asked. 

“I am not telling you, that's Elle’s business to tell, but she has had a pretty shit night of it.” 

“Could she have a stress migraine?” Emma asked, opening her friend’s door. 

“If she gets them, then yeah, that could be it.” Tom noticed a note on the ground as they walked in, picking it up, he read it and his lip curled every so slightly for a moment when he realised it was a missed delivery for the local floral company. Knowing the conversation Danielle had had with her boyfriend earlier that day, he did not need to be Ben’s fictional character to hamper a guess as to who it was that had sent the flowers. He placed the card on the hall table and walked into the kitchen to get Danielle more painkillers. 

“Elle?” Emma knocked on her friend’s bedroom door. “Can I come in?” When there was no response, she opened the door and peeked around it. “Elle?”

“Kill me.” The paramedic groaned from under the duvet. 

“A migraine?”

“I want to die.” 

“I’ll take that as a yes then,” Emma stated quietly. 

“Curtains.” 

“Open or closed?”

“Close, please.” 

“You are so demanding.”

“I’m dying.” 

“You have a headache Elle, that’s a tad dramatic.” 

“Dying.” 

Tom chuckled as he heard the exchange from the hallway. “Can I come in?” he asked sheepishly. 

“Yeah, I think we have a new entry for Oscars under Most Dramatic Paramedic.” Emma joked. 

“Dying.” Danielle groaned again. 

“Is that your professional opinion?” Tom chuckled. 

“Fuck you, Hiddles.” 

“Second time today.” Tom shook his head. “I have paracetamol and ibuprofen because I don’t know what one you had last.” 

“What time is it?” Danielle forced herself out from under the covers a little, her hair stuck to her face. 

“Afternoon,” Emma responded. 

Tom checked his watch. “Half three.” 

“Both.” 

“Can you take both at once?” 

“Yes, in extreme cases, like now, so gimme.” 

“You are so demanding.” Emma threw her eyes up. “Why isn’t Paul here to nurse you, he is a doctor?”

Danielle glanced at Tom for a moment. “I didn’t tell her.” He stated. 

Emma’s face fell. “Tell me what?” she looked between them. 

“Thanks, Tom.” Danielle groaned, drinking water to wash down her tablets. “Paul and I are not speaking at the moment.” She stated plainly, before turning over. “Tell you more when I am not dying.”

Emma looked to Tom but he did not say anything, one it was not his place, and two, he was not overly keen at the pair making amends anytime soon, something he was sure his sister would try to assist on. Instead, he looked around Danielle’s room; it was the first time he had seen it since the day she moved in. He swallowed when he noticed a few items that were clearly Paul’s; the doctor had obviously begun staying enough for him to warrant supplies being left. “Do you need Mac walked?” he asked, not wanting to look at the room any longer. 

“Shit.” Danielle had started to doze off again. “I need to ring work too.” 

“Right, I will help you find the right number to ring, and Tom will get Mac tacked up and walked, alright?” 

“You don’t have…”

“Nonsense. Sarah arrived half an hour ago and we haven’t had a chance to meet since…well everything, so she and I are going to steal Mac and take him out with us.” Tom smiled kindly. 

“You’re the best.” 

“I want that in writing.” Tom laughed and said his farewells to go downstairs. He opened the door to the back garden, where the dog eyed him suspiciously for a moment, but when Tom held out the lead and Halti in hand, Mac Tíre eagerly got to his feet and trotted over. “She’s not feeling too well today buddy, so I am taking you out instead.” Mac looked around the room for a moment, but with no sign of his master, he accepted Tom and sat for him to put on the head collar. It took a few minutes, but Tom figured it out, so going to his mothers, he asked his older sister to join him and the pair, with the eager dog, walked down the road. 

Emma had Danielle in drink another glass of water to keep hydrated and made sure she had everything she needed before going back to her mother’s. When Diana heard what was wrong, she insisted that she be the one to check on her again just before dinner, and when she saw the young paramedic had just gotten out of the shower, feeling a bit better in herself, she insisted that she come over and eat with them, to ensure she was well fed. Danielle wanted to decline, feeling somewhat downbeat as she recalled her evening before, but Diana refused to take no for an answer, meaning she was as good as ushered, with her hair dripping wet to her neighbours house, but not before noticing the failed delivery card on the hall table, she pursed her lips when she saw it, but did nothing more regarding it. 

“Sarah, you remember Elle, don’t you?” Emma joked as she saw her friend, looking slightly pale but a lot better walk into her mother’s kitchen. 

Sarah, who knew well who Danielle was, but who had not seen her in a long time, came over and hugged her tightly. “Thank you for everything.”

Danielle stared wide-eyed, slightly scared, and patted her back, Sarah was the most mature and reserved of the Hiddleston’s and though she liked Danielle and how she was so close to her mother, she was never overly affectionate. “Okay, what?” 

“For being brave enough to take on Tom and his pigheadedness, and for counselling my daughter, she just needed to rant and I was so angry I couldn’t be there for her in that way.”

“I just listened.” 

“Which is what she needed.” She stated with a smile. “So thank you.”

“Well, I’m glad I was some help.” Danielle shrugged, not sure she should take any credit. “So, what’s for dinner?”

“Are you ever not hungry?” Emma laughed. 

“When I don’t have to cook, Fuck no.” 

“Language!” Diana chastised. 

“Sorry mother.” Danielle used Tom like a shield for fear Diana would come over to give her a small clip. 

“I’m not taking a hit for you.” Tom tried to flee her, but she grabbed onto his shirt, “Let go.” 

“Not a chance.” She laughed.

“How are you so strong?” Tom tried to release her grip. 

“Work, Tri, sheer ‘not giving up’, you know.”

“Will you two ever stop messing; you’ll injure one another and then who’ll be laughing?” Diana barked, but the stern look on her face was not able to be taken seriously as her eyes showed her delight in her son’s return to form, as well as his playfulness that she feared was lost as a result of recent events. “Sit at the table before the food goes cold.” She ordered. 

“Thanks, mum.” Tom’s eyes went wide at the small feast his mother had decided to feed them all. “And to answer your question on who’d be laughing, Elle would.” 

“What?” She stared at him. 

“You laugh when you get hurt.” Her brows rose. “You do, every time you bang into something, you end up in giggles.” 

“No, he’s right.” Emma concurred, Jack nodding his head next to her, his mouth filled with food. “So Elle, are you going to say what happened with…” Emma stared at Tom who shook his head violently at her question. 

“It’s fine.” Danielle looked to Tom, grateful he seemed to want to not upset her. “Paul and I had a disagreement with regards social construct.” She explained cryptically, Tom made a face beside her that showed that was putting it tamely. “As a result, he is currently in the ‘think about your actions’ box until I get a heartfelt apology at the very least.” 

“You are a stern little mule, Danielle Hughes.” Diana sighed. 

“But since I refuse to budge, look how few think it wise to try and argue me.” She grinned proudly. 

“You won’t keep a man if you are always like that.” 

“I'd rather be alone than with someone who can’t handle my stubbornness, it would only end up in someone’s death otherwise, and not mine.” 

“Not to mention you know how, and have the ability and the strength to make it look like an accident.” Tom chuckled; she winked at him causing everyone to laugh. 

*

“Thank you so much for dinner; I really needed a good meal.” Danielle hugged Diana as she went to go home for the evening. 

“And a night off, you work too much sweetheart, you need to rest.” Diana looked at her worriedly, cupping Danielle’s face in her hands. “And whatever Paul did, I am sure it can be fixed.” 

“That’s debatable.” 

“For the right person, anything is possible.” 

“The issue is knowing are they the right one, though,” Danielle replied, her smile a sad one. 

Diana said nothing for a moment, but looked at her with a kind smile, not wanting to pry too much into something Danielle was not willing to share, grateful that she had at least spoken to Tom regarding it, and that he was safeguarding what she had said. “Just have some more rest, tomorrow will bring a lot of answers.” 

“How’s that?”

“Well, I can’t guarantee it bring answers, but some good rest always helps our minds with the important questions.” 

“Need company home?” Emma asked, linking her arm in Danielle’s. 

“I live next door.” 

“Yeah, but still, I am going back first thing, Jack is working tomorrow afternoon.” 

Danielle sighed dramatically and acted as though what Emma was asking of her was something highly taxing. “Fine, if I have to.” But immediately after she smiled at her friend. 

“Bye Elle,” Tom called down the stairs, his voice indicating he had something in his mouth as he did. 

“What are you even doing?” Emma shouted up. 

“Brushing my teeth.” 

“It’s eight o’clock!” 

“I got a call for the Gucci campaign, I am their new face.” He chirped; elated at the call he had received after dinner. 

“All the other eligible candidates get food poisoning or something?” Danielle jested, Emma erupting in laughter next to her. 

“Funny.” Tom scoffed. “I have to be to Notting Hill by seven.” 

“You’re already late, that was an hour ago.”

“You have way too many ‘Dad Jokes’ Elle.” Emma laughed.

“Ha, Ha. But seriously, see you soon Elle, and take care.” 

“Bye Tom.” Danielle and Emma walked out the door, noting the drop in temperature since they had gone inside. “I’m not even sure if I can go to sleep tonight, I am not even tired.” 

“You need to relax, though.” 

“I can’t believe I called in sick, that is the first time since I came here, I feel like I was lying, I am fine now.” 

“You were sick and you are still not fully right,” Emma stated factually. “Can I ask what happened with you and…Paul?” 

Danielle froze and gave her boyfriend a stern glare as he stood looking at her in her driveway. 

“Danni.” His voice was pleading. 

“Paul.” She replied, her tone cold. 

“Please Danni, can I just…”

“Why is he here?” Danielle indicated to Paul’s car, where Charles was looking out at her from the open door on the passengers’ side. 

“He just wanted to talk to you.”

“I’m not interested in anything he has to say.” 

“Elle?” Emma looked at her friend, noticing her anger rise. 

“It’s alright Em; go back to your mum’s.” Danielle did not take her eyes off her boyfriend as she spoke. “Safe journey back to London.” 

“I’ll call you when we get back okay?” 

Danielle looked at her friend and gave her as big a smile as she could force. “Great, bye Em’s.” Emma left leaving her looking between her boyfriend and the man she would not be overly upset to see spontaneously combust in her yard. “I would offer you inside, but well, I am sure it is not quite Hampton Court Palace.” She stated sarcastically. 

“Danielle.” Paul pleaded. 

“Get in before I embarrass myself in front of my neighbours.” She forced through gritted teeth.


	19. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle tries to talk with Paul, but it doesn't really go well.

Danielle did not wait for either man to follow her inside; she simply went straight into her kitchen and got a glass of water. “Well?” she turned when she had downed it to face the two men she knew followed her into her home. “I’m listening.”

 

“Danielle…”  
  
“You know, since yesterday, you have not called me ‘Danni’; not in the whole time you are in his company.” She pointed out.

 

“I…”  
  
“I owe you an apology.” Charles interrupted, walking forward a step but going no further when he saw the glare she had fixed on him. “I should not have been so…”  
  
“Racist, bigoted, plain rude, pick one, pick all for all I care, I have nothing to say to you other than it will be interesting to hear what the ethics committee have to say about your little rant seeing as it occurred in my work environment.” She stood as tall as her short stature would allow showing him how much she was conviction she had in the threat.

 

Charles' face fell and Paul walked over to her. “Danni…Danni; that could ruin his career.”

 

“Oh, now you both are realising the severity of that word, now; when it would involve a disciplinary, and not when it was used to insult me. That tells me everything I need to know.” She scoffed. Looking straight at Charles, she pointed to her kitchen door. “I think it best you leave my house right now.”

 

“Danielle…” Charles began. “I…Please…”  
  
“You don’t get to talk to me; your apology is about as real as an electoral promise,” Danielle growled, heading for her back door, where Mac Tíre was waiting to come in. As soon as the dog entered, he sensed the tension and looked around, trusting it not to be Paul, who he was used to, the dog eyed Charles with apprehension. When Danielle went over to where she had previously been standing, Mac stood between her and the stranger, his ears quickly flattening against his skull and his head low, eyes directly focused on Charles. “They say dogs are a great judge of character, but then again, he is named the Irish for the ‘Son of the Earth’ perhaps he knows he is in the presence of a Hibernophobe.”

 

Charles looked to Paul pleadingly. “Charles, could you go out to my car for a moment; I need to speak with my girlfriend alone.” He threw his keys to his friend. Charles nodded and went to leave, Mac growling at him as he did. “You ignored the florist.” He commented sadly, walking over to her.

 

“I was in bed with a migraine so bad I had to stop my car twice on the way home from work, I needed Emma and Tom to even get me half able to take more medication later in the day.” She snapped. “And you think I wanted to ignore some guy trying to just do his job delivering a few daisies?”

 

“They weren’t daisies.” Paul’s face fell.

 

“Paul…”  
  
“Danni,” Paul gently tilted her head up gently so she was looking at him, “Danni, I’m so sorry, I should have defended you, I should never have allowed Charles speak that way about you. At lunch, we spoke about it, Charles, Cedric, Noah and I, and the others agreed too, it was completely out of line.”

  
“I am glad your little committee realised casual racism isn’t alright.”

 

“Danni, you know I don’t think that way, I always knew you were Irish, that sort of thing is not an issue for me.”

 

“But you didn’t defend me.”

 

“I know, and I can never take that back, as much as I wish I could. I made a fool of myself Danni.” She raised a brow at him. “I made an absolute asshole of myself, and in the way only you can, you told me outright. I would never want you to change that about you, you did it with Diana’s son, with me, and even with Charles; you know, he has never had any woman sass him. He is a posh twat; he has never had a woman call him out on his shit.”   
  
“I would have thought it would be a regular occurrence for him with his demeanour.” Paul gave a chuckle. “I can’t do this Paul; I can’t be okay with what happened.”

 

Paul swallowed hard. “Is there any…do you think I can…?”  
  
“I don’t know. I need to think about it.”

 

Paul nodded, knowing how stubborn she was, any attempts to push her would cause her to become less open to listening to him. “I’m sorry Danni.” He leant in to give her a kiss, but she moved her head to the side.

 

“So am I.”

 

Paul pulled back. “Can I call you?”

 

“I probably won’t answer.”   
  
“You really hate phones?” Paul gave a sad, knowing smile.  
  
“I hate phone calls.”   
  
“I’ll text you so; you can read them, delete them or reply at your discretion.”

 

“That would be better, thank you.”

 

“I’m going to show you I’m sorry Danni, I know I cannot make you forgive me, but I’m going to prove it anyway.” He swore, patting Mac’s head before leaving; Danielle saying nothing as he left.

 

Paul got into his car and sat staring at the wheel for a minute. “Do you want me to drive?” Charles asked cautiously, Paul merely nodded, getting out and letting his friend swap seats with him. “She is an absolute ball-buster,” Charles commented as he reversed out of Danielle’s driveway. “Nice house, though.”

 

Paul gave a small nod. “Her attitude is one of the best things about her.”   
  
“You are bonkers, you know that?” Charles shook his head.

 

“I warned you already Charles, I can’t lose her because of this, I…I finally feel happy again, and it is because of her.”

 

“Seriously Paul, you know you are not well matched, she’s too…I don’t know what it is exactly, but I’m telling you, though she is not Julie, even I can give her that, but she is not the one for you either.” The other doctor stated as they drove off.

 

As soon as they left, Emma moved away from the curtain. “What are you doing?” She turned to see her brother looking at her worriedly.   
  
Emma looked around the room, “I am going to drop this to Danielle.” She stated, grabbing a random book.

 

“Why?”   
  
“Because Paul was waiting outside her house, with some friend, one that Elle was anything but happy to see and they are after leaving already, I want to see if she is okay.”

 

Tom’s eyes widened, extending his hand, he looked his sister in the eye. “Give me the book.”

 

“Tom?”  
  
“Give it to me Emma.”   
  
“Not until you tell me why.”

 

Not even waiting for her to give him the book, Tom turned around and went back to his room, getting out of his pyjama bottoms and into his jeans again before walking out his mother’s front door without an explanation.

 

Danielle took another headache tablet, knowing she would suffer more pain before the evening was over. When she heard the letter box bang twice, she frowned, Mac Tíre jumped to his feet and whined excitedly. Knowing only one person knocked like that, Danielle went to the door. “Hey Tom, everything okay?”

 

He walked into her house and stood in her hallway. “Emma told me you had company.”

 

“They’re gone now.”   
  
“And that the man here with Paul made you look fit to spit fire.”   
  
“It was him, Charles, apparently he wanted to apologise.”   
  
“The man who called you…”  
  
“That word, yeah.”

 

“What happened?”  
  
Danielle looked at him. “Why do you care?”  
  
“Because you haven’t told anyone else, you need to talk to someone.”   
  
“Why you, though? Four weeks ago we weren’t even talking.”   
  
“Elle, I know you are still trying to see if I have changed back, but please, I don’t want you to be upset.”   
  
“He tried to apologise, but he didn’t mean it, so I may have used Mac as a way to encourage him to leave and it worked, and Paul left a minute later when he realised I wasn’t going to listen to bullshit.”   
  
“Good.” She frowned as she looked at him. “I mean its good you didn’t give in too easily, about what he said, or didn’t say as the case may be.”

 

“Yeah well, I am just going to go to bed, I’m officially done with today. Thanks for looking after Mac for me.”   
  
“We had a good walk, didn’t we?” Tom scratched the dog’s ear. “You did such a great job with him.”  
  
“My dad was a big part of that, he used have me look after the sickest puppies, I was lucky, they tended to survive.”   
  
“I think you don’t give yourself enough credit, I think it was something you did.” Tom smiled fondly. “I better get some sleep too, I am up at all hours.”   
  
“Rather you than me.” Danielle winced, thinking of his day ahead. “And thank you for checking up on me.”

 

“anytime.” He grinned; satisfied she was alright after everything. When he arrived at his mothers, Emma was waiting inside the door. “I…”  
  
“What is going on Tom, it is clearly not okay, Elle is not okay.”  
  
“I am sure Elle will tell you, but she is just pissed off at the moment, just wait for her to explain it,” Tom stated. “And don’t text her, she is going to bed.”   
  
“She said she wasn’t tired.”   
  
“Well apparently she is done with today, so I would think that means her watching YouTube video’s until she dozes off,” Tom called down, as he ascended the stairs.

 

*

 

**Paul 10:35pm– I really am sorry Danni, I wish I knew how to show you how much I am.**

_Danielle 10:43pm – I know you are, your apology actually was heartfelt, but his wasn’t, I am not sure I can deal with you being friends with such a man._

**Paul 10:45pm– He can be an idiot sometimes.**

_Danielle 10:47pm– That is not being an idiot, that is being a racist; there’s a huge difference._

**Paul 10:51pm– Danni, I would do anything for you.**

_Danielle 11:03pm– I don’t want you to, that’s the issue._

**Paul 11:04pm– I don’t understand.**

_Danielle 11.16pm– if you have you have to alter your life to include me in a way that negatively impacts something else Paul, maybe it’s for the best to not continue with this._

**Paul 11:22pm– Danni, you don’t negatively impact anything, you are the first person I have actually felt anything for since…you are just so…you and I love that, I love what you bring to my life.**

_Danielle 12:13pm – But it is impacting on you. Charles and I are never going to be friends and that is going to put a strain on you. I know he means a lot to you, and that he was there after everything with your ex, and that shows there is some good in him, but what he said and his lack of regret shows me he and I can never get along._

**Paul 12:16pm– Danni, please, I love you. I know that is not the best declaration of it to you will ever hear, and I know you are really upset with me right now, but I love you, and I want to make this up to you.**

**Paul 01:10am – Shit, Danni, I know that was too sudden and soon for you, I know I shouldn’t have said it, but I wanted, to be honest with you. Please say something.**

_Danielle 01:20 am – I am not sure what I can say to that, to be honest, Paul._

**Paul 01:29am – Have I ruined everything?**

_Danielle 01:39am – I don’t know._

For the rest of the night, Danielle stared at the messages Paul had sent her, her focus fixed on the one where he told her not once, but twice in as many sentences of his feelings for her. Staring at the ceiling above her bed, she thought over the words and how much they clearly meant to Paul. He told her of how Julie had crushed him, of how he took over a year to even try and look at women again, and when he did, the only one that he could see was her. She had known about him liking her for a while, too long really, but she could only see one person herself, which of course was the epitome of idiocy on her behalf, seeing as Tom had never seen her, not in that manner at least. She knew, if she was bring honest, that she only decided to even look at Paul because she was hurt after how Tom had acted, how he had focused in on her being alone too. That caused her to feel guilty, feeling that she had led Paul along, and she only even went to bed with him at all because she was upset over what the Wicked Bitch of the West had bullshitted to the media about her. If she had not been so hurt, could she have found herself with Paul; that she could not answer.

 

Her mind drifted to the afternoon with Emma, Tom and their family, how comfortable and happy she had been, that made her more anxious, because she never felt so at ease with Paul, and she knew that that would be even less likely now with how his supposed friend had treated her, to them; she would never be good enough, and that was not something she wanted to live with. She was not one to get sanctimonious over her career, but she took pride in it, and Charles was pissing all over it. Even thinking of that arrogant shit caused her to get annoyed. She tried not to let her anger at him affect her thoughts, but she couldn’t help it, he was a part of Paul’s life for years. But it came back to her own feelings on Paul and she had, to be honest with herself; there was no guarantee she could ever be as happy with Paul as being around Tom made her, nor could she guarantee that she couldn’t be.

 

_Danielle 03:36am – text me when you get this._

**Paul 03:37am – I’m up.**

_Danielle 03:40am – Can you come over?_

**Paul 03:41am – I’m heading now.**

*****

Tom yawned as he put the coffee into the travel mug and quietly made his way through his mother’s home, closing her front door as softly as he could as he left. He looked at Danielle’s as he went down the steps, frowning to see her porch light on at four thirty in the morning, knowing it had not been on when he had left her house the evening before. Thinking little of it, he got into his car and threw his bag in the back seat before turning it on. As he left his mother’s drive he looked into Danielle’s, noticing immediately that there was a second car in it, a car he was convinced was Paul’s. though he could not explain why, his excitement for the day ahead dissipated and he felt a pang of jealousy rip through him as he drove off.


	20. The Fruitsof our Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom goes to Luke to discuss his recent ad campaigns and the reactions from them, only to end up getting some realism from his "nanny". 
> 
> Danielle gets the work opportunity she has been slaving towards, but it means taking time away from Suffolk.

“Well?” Tom asked nervously. 

“It’s going down a storm.” Luke beamed back. “I mean, there are few critics that are commenting that it is a bit ‘S&M’, but your fans, they are going nuts. We are very much back to pre-Her levels.” 

“She has a name you know, you sound like someone in Harry Potter.” 

“How do you know about Harry Potter?” 

“I go on more flights than I do car journeys; I have seen all of the movies.” Tom shrugged. 

“Yes well, I rather not evoke the spirit of the devil if I can.” 

“You are hilarious,” Tom commented in a deadpan voice. 

“What’s biting your ass today, tired?”

“No, well, a little, but just…”

“What?” 

“Nothing.” 

“Tom?” 

“How could she take him back?”

“Who?” Luke looked at his friend in utter bewilderment. 

“Danielle.”

“I’m lost,” Luke admitted. “How does Ms. Hughes even equate into anything?”

“He was at her house this morning.” 

“Who?” 

“Her boyfriend.” 

“Okay, now I am completely and utterly lost.” Luke decided to forget to try and understand what Tom was saying. 

“Danielle, her boyfriend didn’t defend her when his friend made a racist remark about her, which upset her so much she got a migraine, and then she said she threw them out when they came to her house, but then this morning when I was leaving, his car was there,” Tom explained; Luke just stared at him silently. “What?”

“Why do you care what happens with Danielle and her boyfriend?”

“Because he upset her.” 

“Tom, what is this really about?” 

Tom frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Why are you really getting bothered by what she is doing?” Tom said nothing, instead of waiting for Luke to continue. “Is it in any way to do with being jealous?”

“Why would I be jealous?” 

Luke sighed in frustration at the genuine oblivious look on Tom’s face. “Never mind, clearly you haven’t figured out your own little crush on her.”

“Who?” 

“Danielle.” Luke realised there was no way to avoid what was about to be discussed. “You have something of a crush on Ms. Hughes, why, I am not sure, she is smart and hardworking, definitely, but she is also normal, something you have not had in your life in so long.” 

“I don’t have a…” Tom stopped talking when Luke raised a brow. 

“Then why has everything you discussed regarding Ms. Hughes of late been in regards to her relationship status, and why are you particularly bothered by her having a partner stay overnight in her home?” He challenged. 

“I…” 

“Look Tom, you have had this little flame for her for a while, and at first, I thought it was harmless, and even with your less than ideal situation of late, I thought it had fizzled out, most crushes do, but it is actually after increasing hasn’t it, and the fact that for the first time since I can recall, Ms. Hughes has a partner, you are finally figuring this out yourself.” 

“What…I…” 

“Go home Tom, get a good rest for yourself, and try and let this…thing out of your head. Since she is willing to forgive an apparently horrible act, I do not think this can end well for you should you pursue it.” Luke stated sadly. “She clearly loves him, and I know that hurts to hear, but you are only going to annoy yourself more if you hold onto something like this.”

“It’s not like her, she seemed so angered by what happened,” Tom stated weakly. 

“Well, they most have worked passed it then. Compromise and forgiveness are a huge part of relationships.”

“How do you compromise on racism?” Tom asked. 

“You don’t, but you said he was not the racist party, so perhaps serious grovelling and showing remorse has aided him.” Luke shrugged. 

“I…” Tom swallowed. “Luke…” 

“Just go home, have a nice Jameson, and read over the script that I know you got, I think it would suit you and your repertoire very well,” Luke suggested with a friendly smile. 

“And Danielle?”

“That I cannot help you with Tom, but there is something I can say. She is a paramedic, and I am not saying that as a bad thing, but she is not of ‘your world’ she is normal, and that doesn’t last in your business, you know that. Actors need to be with people in their industry, they need people who understand the entire press tours, invasion of privacy and away for four months shooting, they don’t last with blue collar workers, they can’t, they are too different, and you know that. I think that is why you want her, because she is not what you need, just something you know in your own head you should not have.” Luke explained. “Besides, she has someone; you already have been half blamed for the whole Elizabeth and Holbrook, not to mention Her and Harris, don’t have your name dragged through the dirt for normal couples too, that is when people really get judgmental.”

“But they are so wrong together.” 

“What does he work at again?”

“He’s a doctor in some A&E.”

“So a paramedic and a doctor are a terrible match, but the paramedic and the actor are a great one?” Luke looked at him sceptically. “I know you are a little in love with her in your own head, but that is not going to work Tom, and what’s worse is, inside, you know that.” 

“What am I going to do Luke?” Tom asked in exasperation. 

“Nothing,” Luke replied bluntly. “If you really like this girl, you leave her to try to be happy with someone that seems to make her somewhat so.” 

“But…”

“There are no buts, Tom, leave her be happy.” Not even saying anything, Tom stormed out of the office, not saying anything else to Luke as he left; Luke sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. “This is not going to be an issue at all.” He commented sarcastically to himself. 

*

“Ms. Hughes, a moment please.” Her supervisor requested when she was eating in the staff hall.

“What have you done now Hughes?” One of her co-workers joked. 

“He probably pre-empting my murdering you some day Davis for being an absolute ass.” She retorted, earning a few chuckles and laughs as she left the room. “Yes, sir?”

“I got a request in from the Granada, apparently they heard the BBC were satisfied with your work on that shoot of theirs, they also are aware of your extensive study and qualifications for the past two years, and have asked for you to be available to head to Manchester.” 

“Granada, Sir?” the name did not ring a bell with Danielle. 

“Yes, Granada, they are the company that owns the rights to Coronation Street. You don’t strike me as a soap fan, but surely you know what Coronation Street is? You have that in Ireland too, don’t you?”

“Yes sir, it was something of a constitution when I was a child; and according to people I am still in contact with on Facebook, it still is.” 

“Well, they have their usual, end of year catastrophe coming up, some tragic event where they will probably kill off some member of the cast, and they are asking for you.”

“That’s cool.” 

“That’s a little more than cool.” Jones chuckled. “You are expected to be there next week for close to a month, it’s apparently a big thing, comes with a NonDisclosure Agreement and everything.” He handed her the paperwork required and sat back in his chair. “Looks like everything you have been working towards is coming your way Danielle, congratulations, I hope you are delighted with yourself, you have worked so hard on it.” 

“I am, it was worth it all; it was no major sacrifice.” 

“Your whole twenties spent working like a dog, I would think that would have been too great of one for most your age.” 

“And that is why they are still in their little office hating their job at fifty.” She smiled. 

“What is your greatest fear, Hughes?”

“Regret, regret at not giving it everything, and leaving something on the table, of never getting where I can because I never worked for it.” She answered.

“I read a line of an article recently where the subject said something very similar.” 

Danielle gave a small wink, “Well, for the record, I said it first, he simply copied it.” She smiled as she left. Going to her locker, she took out her phone and groaned at seeing Paul’s number in her missed calls, the thought of a month away made her feel relief, cementing her belief that her actions that morning were the right ones. She knew it was hard for him, she had seen the heartache in his eyes when she had his belongings ready for him in her living room to bring with him, but Paul was not who she wanted or needed. She knew she would never get who she wanted, so she needed to get over that. Going into her message options, she composed a message, telling Paul that she was not going to be in Suffolk for the foreseeable future, her career was now elsewhere. She hoped it would give him the break he needed, and allow her to suffer her own, somewhat more obscure broken heart. 

When she put the phone in her belt and grabbed her gear to go and deal with a callout, she noticed he had not responded. She gave a small relieved smile, and cleared her head, ready for what she had to do for her night.


	21. Aint No Sunshine When She's Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six weeks have passed without contact and Tom hears the song Ain't No Sunshine, and only one person comes to mind, he looks at Danielle's Facebook page and comes to a small discovery, but he only knows half the story. When Benedict rings him up to vent his frustration, he finds out even more about Danielle and her recent work; but Benedict is not as negative about his feelings for her as Luke was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently Irlam is the stunt co-ordinator for Game of Throne at present but was not for War Horse or The Hollow Crown, but hey, this is fiction, so we can bend the rules a little. 
> 
> Also, I read before Benedict was having issues with his home and a boiler that was causing an issue with the neighbours, I am not so weird as to Google if that has been sorted. 
> 
> So we'll just suspend belief a little, okay?

_Ain’t no Sunshine when she’s gone_

 

Tom found himself humming along to the song that was currently playing on his radio as he finished rinsing the protein shaker under the tap, cursing that he had to bulk up for another role, hating the long, strenuous process. As he began to sing the lyrics, a face came to his mind and he stopped singing; Danielle. He had not heard from her since he had left his mother’s six weeks before, he had not had the courage to ask her what happened with Paul, nor had he the restraint to hold back when she would inevitably tell him that she had forgiven him and taken him back. His curiosity getting the better of him, he went onto her Facebook page, hoping to see something there. Danielle was not the sort of woman to put up a hundred photos of her life or to put posts that cryptically made reference to her relationships, so he knew whatever it was he would find would be accurate. What he saw made him swallow hard.

 

There were several photos of her in a city, it wasn’t London, but familiar enough for him to recognise places, then one photo really caught his attention, a picture of her outside a football stadium and the caption ‘The place responsible for Wayne Rooney, level it’ and he recognised it immediately as Manchester. She was smiling happily and laughing in the photos, but all that went through his mind was the fact that someone had to be holding the camera, and only one person came to mind for that.

 

He was about to click off and throw his phone onto the sofa when a notification came up that she had changed her profile picture. As though wanting to have his heart torn from his chest, he clicked on it, wincing as he looked. It was her, sitting on what appeared to be the Iron Throne from Game of Thrones. Her caption was simply ‘Bow down, Bitches’ and in it, he realised there was a few people tagged in the photo, all of whom he had never heard her mention before, but one name, he recognised. He clicked on it and realised he knew the man from his time on The Hollow Crown and War Horse, he was the stunt coordinator, Rowley Irlam, frowning, he wondered how Danielle had come to befriend him. A post on Rowley’s page caught his eye and he stared at the photo of Danielle, who had her arm around Rowley and another woman, all three smiling into the camera, the drinks on the table in front of them telling him it was some form of party; the caption caught his attention somewhat, ‘The newest member of the Behind The Scene geniuses that makes this great production possible, our new Safety Officer, Danielle Hughes, Keep us safe Danni.’ Tom stared at the words in front of him, ‘Safety Officer’ when had this happened, why did he not know about it? His mother and sister never mentioned anything, and usually, they were the first to discuss anything interesting in Danielle’s life.

 

He was about to ring his mum when his phone lit up in his hand, Benedict’s name greeting him. Sliding it to answer, he put it up to his ear. “Please tell me you’re in London.” Ben’s voice came over the line.

 

Tom chuckled slightly, “I am; you sound stressed.”

 

“I am selling this blasted house and moving to a remote mountain, where I have no neighbours, no moaning and no blasted complaining.” The older actor ranted.

 

“Still having issues with the boiler I take it?”

 

“I am going to pull the bloody thing off the wall. I am fit to strangle something.”

 

“Want to meet for lunch?” Tom offered, wanting to get out of his own head.

 

“I can’t, I have to wait for an engineer to come out, you’d think that in 2016 all you would have to do is just pull it out, get a proper one put in and not have anyone complain, but no, apparently getting a house done up in North London is nigh on an infringement on Human Rights on your neighbours.”

 

“You seem stressed.”

 

“No, really? Thank you for that Tom, I would never have gathered I was stressed.”

 

“Are Sophie and Christopher around or have they fled to somewhere less stressful, like Syria?”

 

“You are hilarious, no they are…I think she said Somerset or something, I was so stressed with this, I wasn’t paying full attention, don’t tell her that.”

 

“I am totally telling her that.”

 

“Asshole.” Ben retorted deadpan. “She is with her brother for the weekend, and thankfully so, they don’t need to be around this.” He sighed deeply before continuing. “Please keep me company.”

 

“Fine, I’ll have to see if Elle knows anyone who has riot gear, then I’ll be over.”

 

“I rather if she knew someone with Valium at this point.”

 

“I am sure she knows some.” Tom groused.

 

“What’s that about?”

 

“What?”

 

“Your attitude, what’s up?”

 

“Nothing, I will be there soon, don’t tear up the boiler or kill a neighbour.”

 

“I’ll try, but I make no promises.” Ben hung up and Tom grabbed his jacket, not caring about changing his slightly messy clothes, considering he was going to Benedict’s semi construction site of a home.

 

*

 

“It’s not too bad.” Tom looked around.

 

“It still looks like a shithole,” Benedict argued. 

 

“You only have the boiler to deal with really.”  Tom pointed out.

 

“I can’t put in the new central heating until I do that, and that means pulling up floorboards.”

 

“And this is why I would never buy a house not already to my specification,” Tom commented. “It’ll get done.”

 

“Not if next door has anything to do with it, they are complaining mad, going on to the newspapers about it and everything. If they just gave me a month of work, I would have it sorted and there would be nothing more on it.” Benedict put on the kettle, “as it stands, I can’t get anywhere near sorted.”

 

“What do they have as their complaint?”

 

“It is disrupting the peace and tranquillity of the neighbourhood. If the daft cow did anything other than sitting on her arse all day, it wouldn’t even bother her.”

 

“Ben.”

 

“What? It’s true.” Ben argued, putting the hot water into the mugs. “I know I am being an ass, but I am just so pissed about it, I just want it done, I mean, I bought this when Sophie was pregnant, we thought it would be done before the wedding, much less when Christopher was born.”

 

“How is he?”

 

“Growing like a weed, seriously, do children ever stop?”

 

“I can only say from the point of view of an uncle, but from my experience, no, it appears not.” He gave a small smile.

 

Benedict gave him an analytical look. “What’s going on?” 

 

“What?”

 

“Something is eating you, what is it?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Liar.” Benedict eyed him carefully, “Whatever it is, you are better off saying it now, here in my house where you have some privacy, not explode it out in public later where you will be heard by everyone.”

 

“What are you on about?”

 

“You hold stuff in and ruminate on it until finally, it becomes too much for you and you effectively eject out whatever it is that is bothering you on the nearest person, so spill, what is it?”

 

“Elle.”

 

“And what about her?”

 

“She is in Ireland.”

 

“And?”

 

“Why?”

 

“Well, I may be grasping at straws here, but it may have something to do with the fact that Danielle is Irish, and since it is only about a couple hundred kilometres to out left, it would not be too extreme an idea for her to go there from time to time.”

 

“Do you remember Rowley Irlam?”

 

“The name rings a bell.” Ben thought hard of the name.

 

“He was the stunt coordinator on War Horse.”

 

“Ah yes, and Hollow Crown too.”

 

“That guy, he has a post on Facebook.”

 

“People tend to do that on Facebook,” Benedict was unsure what that had to do anything.

 

“With Danielle.”

 

“Right?”

 

“Saying she is a new member of a team.”

 

“Well, that makes perfect sense considering…Wait, you don’t know, do you?”

 

“Know what?”

 

“That is why she was on set on Sherlock.”

 

“What?”

 

“Danielle was working on the set of Sherlock as part of an interview for a job as a Safety Officer, apparently she has been studying for it since she came here.”

 

“What, she never said anything like that to me.” Tom became indignant.

 

“She was only really able to apply for things in the past few months apparently. It was sort of hard for her to tell you when you were not talking to her.”

 

“She never mentioned it before, when she was studying, I could have helped her.”

 

“Exactly.” Ben pointed out. “She didn’t want your help, she wanted to get there by herself, and not name drop. Besides, dropping your name and mine doesn’t help in production, we come with a nice big fat ‘P’ stamped on us, remember?”

 

Tom gave a grunt in response. “How do you know all this?”

 

“I asked her that time on set, I asked her why she was there, she explained everything to me, and when the stunt coordinator was talking to her, he said he had a friend that would be interested in her help for something in Coronation Street, I told her to tell me how she got on, apparently she did well, and said about heading home for a few weeks.

 

“She was on the set of Game of Thrones.”

 

Benedict took out his phone and typed for a moment. “Irlam is the stunt co-ordinator for it.”

 

“So she is on the set there?”

 

“Atta girl Danielle.” Benedict commended.

 

“She is doing well.”

 

“Are you surprised?”

 

“She never mentioned anything to me.”

 

“When were you last talking to her?”

 

“The last time I was home, about six weeks ago.”

 

Ben groaned. “What did you argue about this time?”

 

“Nothing, we didn’t argue.”

 

“Then why weren’t you talking?”

 

“Because I…it doesn’t matter.” Benedict gave Tom a sceptical look. “What?”

 

“Nothing.” He stated shaking his head.

 

“You sound like Luke.”

 

“Do I want to ask?”

 

“Luke is implying I am in lust with her and need to get over myself, that it will never work, she’s too normal and that’s why I want her.”

 

“I think it is a bit more than lust if I’m honest,” Benedict commented. “What do you think?”

 

“I think I…I have no idea,” Tom admitted.

 

“I think you need to get yourself sorted.”

 

“She has a boyfriend.”

 

“And? No offence to the guy, but he’s not Tom Hiddleston.” Benedict grinned.

 

“You are not helping me through this at all,” Tom growled.

 

“I want my friend to be happy, remember, I have said that to you before.”


	22. Penny For Your Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Danielle talk online until Danielle is called away for work.

Danielle Hughes is online.

**TH – So, what’s this about you being a Safety Officer?**

_DH – Well hello to you too stranger, is there a reason you have not spoken to me in, say a month and a half?_

**TH – Communication goes two ways Hughes.**

_DH – Touché. As for the job, I didn’t want you insisting you would try to help, because you know Irlam, and he is the guy to know. I wanted it to be off my hard work, no one elses._

**TH - That’s fair enough, I can respect that. How is it going there?**

_DH – Well Coronation Street wasn’t really my sort of thing, I mean, the work was interesting, but I wasn’t invested, but now…I know what happens next season._

**TH - Tease.**

_DH – I swear, if there wasn’t an NDA the size of most US states after being thrown down my throat, I would tell you._

**TH – I know that feeling, Disney is the worst with the Marvel Franchise.**

_DH – Speaking of Disney, guess who is working on the Beauty and the Beast AND The Lion King!!!!!!!_

**TH – The number of exclamation marks kinda gave you away, just a warning. ;)**

_DH – Yeah, but I am just so excited, and I can actually half talk to you about this. You know Emma Watson, don’t you?_

**TH – Well I’m honoured, I know Emma a bit, she is another one of Luke’s clients so we have spoken a few times, very intelligent and professional.**

_DH – Shut up you twat, I haven’t met her yet, but no doubt I will soon, they are doing read over's already._  
  


**TH – No really Elle, I am so delighted for you. Did you tell mum yet?**

_DH – Not yet, I know she is going to go all “My adoptive baby is all gone” you know her._

**TH – Yeah, I got that treatment already, but she will want this for you Elle. How is Paul about it?**

Tom cursed himself for typing it, he was so concerned with trying to talk to her, he had typed it before thinking it over. She did not respond for several minutes.

 

_DH – I guess he wasn’t thrilled, but this is everything I have worked so hard for, I can’t give it up for anyone._

**TH – I know that feeling too.**

_DH – I swear I am not trying to get rid of you Tom, but we have a scene I have to check over, I will talk to you soon okay? 6 Weeks is too long between chats._

Danielle Hughes has logged off.

 

Tom stared at the screen in front of him; part of him thought she was simply trying to get rid of him, but her inclusion at the end that she wanted to talk to him again soon lifted his spirits. He wondered what she meant regarding Paul, it did not seem like things were on good terms on that front; he knew he couldn’t press to much, that would not be appropriate, especially since she knew his stance on the doctor since the racial comment situation, but the fact that there had clearly been some form of issue regarding her new semi-nomadic lifestyle meant the relationship had not fallen at the first hurdle, much to his annoyance.

 

*

 

“Danni.” Danielle winced at the use of that name; she was never overly fond of it when Paul called her it, but when her new workmates began to call her it, she never corrected them, leaving her in the position now where she felt she had to leave it go. “A penny for your thoughts.” Robert Boake, the locations manager called.   
  
“If you heard them, you’d offer thousands for me to retract them.” She commented, putting down her phone and turning to him.

 

The older man chuckled. “You are Irish, right?”  
  
“Last I checked.”   
  
“Where can I get cliffs?”   
  
“It’s an island nation, you’re not exactly stuck for options.” He gave her a scolding look. “What kind?”

 

“Big, but not overly populated by tourists, no land off in the distance.”  
  
“Well Cliffs of Moher are too popular, getting them closed would be a terrible pain in the ass, I suppose most areas are good, there are some near Dublin, but that’s the main shipping lane route, up these areas Scotland is in the distance for a lot of it, South isn’t great for cliffs, I suppose you could go to Clare, Kilkee has some good cliffs if I am not mistaken, at least from what I can remember from when I was a kid, windy, vast, and easily as good as Moher.”

 

“How do you spell that?” Boake began typing into Google.

 

“K-I-L-K-E-E.” she stated, waiting for his reaction.

 

“Fuck me, they’re perfect.” He beamed. “How far are they from here?”   
  
“Couple of hours drive.”   
  
“Brilliant, pack an overnight, we are off to this place. Someone get my PA, we need rooms booked in a nearby hotel.”  
  
“Wait, I’m coming?” Danielle looked at him.

 

“We are going to be shooting there, of course you are needed.” He stated as though it the most obvious thing in the world.

 

“Right, when are we heading?”  
  
“Tomorrow, at the latest.”

 

“Well then, I better go back to my hotel room after this scene and get a bag, you know my number to give me the details.” Danielle smiled as she went back to work.

 

“Thank you Danni, I’ll have Sandra get onto to you when everything is sorted.”

 

*  
  
“I spoke to Danielle.” Tom stated.

 

“Hello to you too.” Benedict sat down across from him, his freshly ordered coffee in his hand. “And what says the object of your desire?”  
  
“Shut up.” Tom hissed, looking around, though no one seemed to be giving the two famous actors a second glance.

 

“You are the one to even make reference to her, it’s how you greeted me.” Benedict argued. “And what had she to say?”   
  
“She is happy, really happy, and has a few jobs lined up.” Tom smiled.

 

“Good, I’m glad for her.”   
  
“But she is still seeing Paul.”   
  
“How did that come up?”  
  
“I asked her what he thought of her new busier lifestyle.”   
  
“And the response?”   
  
“None too pleased.”  
  
Benedict raised his mug. “Trouble in paradise.”   
  
“She is in Ireland at the moment; her Facebook said she was somewhere down Southwest, looks gorgeous, but wet and windy.”

 

“That could literally be a description of anywhere in that country or this.” Benedict scoffed. “I always thought it looked a lot like Scotland.”

 

“She is off to wherever they are filming Beauty and the Beast next.”   
  
“Right.”   
  
“And the Lion King after that.”   
  
“Is there any Disney Movie they aren’t remaking?”  
  
“Doesn’t seem like it.”   
  
“She is really going places.” Benedict smiled.

 

“What am I going to do?”  
  
“You really want my opinion?”   
  
“Yes; hence why I am asking you.” Tom stated as though obvious.

 

“Did you make any friends in Ireland when you were there?”   
  
“Irons, he has a castle there.”  
  
“Is it near where she is?”  
  
“I have no idea.”  
  
“I think it’s time you checked, and also see if Mr Irons is free for a small chat, preferably within a few meters of wherever it is that Danielle is working.”

 

“That seems a little stalkerish.”   
  
“You are the one stalking her Facebook page, and seem to know her every move. If you leave it too long, she will reconcile properly with Dr Prick Head or be fair game to whoever in production thinks they can bag a young intelligent woman for themselves.”  
  
“You don’t think she is good looking?” Tom noted his lack of any visual term.

 

Benedict put his hands up. “I am not answering that, she is your crush and I am a married man, there is no way I can answer that without pissing off two very important people in my life.”   
  
“I’ll tell Sophie you called Danielle a younger sexy her.”

 

“If you do that, I swear to God Hiddleston, I will fucking kill you.”  
  
“I can’t take that statement seriously from you, you’re a Buddhist.” Tom scoffed.


	23. Needing a Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom discusses his plans to talk with Danielle with Benedict before he meets with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter before things get interesting.

TH – _Danielle is coming home this weekend, she was asking if I am around because she wants to tell mum about her going away for another three months, what do I do?_

BC – **Why are you asking me this like a teenage girl?**

 

TH – _Ben, please!_

 

BC – **Are you working this weekend?**

 

TH – _No._

 

BC – **Well then, go to your mums and spend time with her.**

 

TH – _What is Dr. Prick is there?_

 

BC – **You need to accept he probably is going to be if she is home for the first time in a few weeks.**

 

TH – _How will I not kill him? After what he did, or didn’t do. He doesn’t deserve her._

 

BC – **Being in prison is not good for your career, and after what you told me, he’s not worth the jail time anyway. Just show her you are the better option.**

TH – _Right._

TH _– How?_

 

BC **– I don’t know, you know what she is interested in, use that.**

 

TH – _I just told her I will be there to help her. Why am I so scared?_

BC **– I have no idea, perhaps because you lost your balls over the summer when you wore that fucking awful t-shirt.**

 

TH – _Cumberbatch!_

BC – **Well you asked. What’s the game plan?**

 

TH _– I have no idea, what am I going to do?_

BC – **You really have it bad, don’t you?**

 

TH – _Why is this happening?_

 

BC – **Now you are really like a teenager, look, Tom, you are human, you want someone who knows you for the ass you really are, and despite your greatest efforts to make her run for the hills, she is still there willingly, and that actually matters to you. She is understanding and motivated, she doesn’t need to be mollycoddled and she is independent, everything you want.**

 

TH – _I am sensing a ‘but’ here. What if she doesn’t see me like that?_

 

BC – **Then you have to accept that.**

TH _– I could ruin everything._

 

BC – **You said to me recently what your greatest fear is, yet you are willing to risk not being with the woman that could make you happy? Are you sure you mean what you said in that interview?**

TH – _There’s a huge difference._

BC – **I don’t see it. She is something you want, and you have to do what you always do Tom and work damn hard to put everything you have into this.**

TH – _You make it sound easy._

 

BC – **Nothing in relation to love is easy. You think marriage and having children is easy? This is the hardest fucking thing I have ever done in my life. Sophie and Kit are everything to me, but there are still days I am thinking “How the fuck am I supposed to do this?” It is never easy Tom, the best things never are.**

 

TH – _Very philosophical Benny_.

 

BC – **Damn right, I am the brains of this outfit after all.**

 

TH – _I can sense your smugness from here._

BC – **Good luck Tom.**

 

*

 

“Hello.” Tom jumped slightly, not expecting Danielle to be so chirpy when she opened the door to him, before giving him a tight hug. “Long time no see, stranger.”  
  
Tom took a moment to hug her back, loving the smell of her strawberry shampoo. “I know, a busy woman now, hopefully, you still have time for us small-timer’s.” He smiled, earning an elbow to the ribs for reciting back the lines she had said to him after the Avengers movie.

 

“What sort of mood is your mum in?”  
  
“A good one.” Danielle winced slightly. “She will want this for you, Elle.”

 

“I just don’t know how I am going to tell her, she has been so good to me.” Danielle sighed.

 

“It’s best to just come out with it, she’ll know as soon as she sees you that you want to tell her something, it is best just blurt it out,” Tom advised. “I spent about a day trying to find a way to tell her, by the end she was so frustrated with me, I could have told her I murdered half of my college and she was just relieved I finally said it that she didn’t care what I had to say.” Tom put his arm around her shoulder as he edged her towards his mothers, partly to urge her on, sensing her reluctance and partly because he simply wanted an excuse to touch her.   
  
“What am I going to do with Mac Tíre?” She looked at her dog, who was standing at the gate to her back garden, wagging his tail cheerfully. “I can’t just leave him.”

 

Tom looked at her. “Elle, if you don’t want to do this, you don’t have to do it, I’m sure you can go back to the ambulance depot and they will welcome you back with open arms, but if you really want this, you are going to have to step out of your comfort zone, and yes, that means leaving Mac with mum while your away.”  
  
“He’s going to think I am abandoning him.”

 

“You know mum will look after her. Do you really want this?”  
  
Danielle sighed. “Yes.”   
  
“Then why the excuses?” he looked down at her, noting the look on her face. “What are you scared of?”

 

“I’m not…” When she looked at him, she ceased. “What if I fuck up?”  
  
“Then you'll ruin a multi-thousand dollar scene, and perhaps be the reason a famous actor is permanently disabled.” She stared at him in utter horror. “I am joking Elle.”   
  
“I…”  
  
“You need to calm down, surely you are not the only safety officer on set.”  
  
“Yes, I am.”   
  
“Who do you liaise with?”

 

“Stunt crew, stunt coordinator, emergency personnel, director, producers, everyone involved in the scene.” 

“With that many people involved, you are not going to singlehandedly ruin everything, so relax.” Tom smiled kindly, opening his mother’s front door. “We should have a drink to celebrate your new found success.”

 

“Can I ask you a weird question?”  
  
“Shoot.”   
  
“What is the deal with crews going out and drinking themselves stupid, I mean, is there ever a situation where the ‘getting to know one another’ doesn’t involve copious amounts of alcohol?”  
  
“Seldom, those are usually the serious meetings, and they include eating in overpriced restaurants. Why, did you get drunk and think you screwed up?”  
  
“No, I was actually over cautious, I didn’t want to have anyone have anything to say about me, so I slowly sipped three drinks all night.”   
  
“Smart girl, I feel like sometimes they use those situations as little tests, especially in big productions like Marvel, to see if you blurt out anything when you are drunk. Being cautious and tight-lipped goes a long way in the film.” Tom commended.

 

“And what does lunch dates tell them?”

 

“I suspect that they use them to see if you drink at lunch time, as though trying to figure out if you have an over-liking of alcohol.”

 

“Ah, I see.”   
  
“You seemed to have some fun on your nights out.”  
  
“I was being polite; there are a few nice people, but like every other job…”  
  
“There are ass-lickers, brown-nosers, and egotistical idiots? The industry is full of them.”   
  
“I am hoping to channel my inner you.” Tom frowned at her. “Be nice to everyone.”  
  
“Some people make it very hard to be.”   
  
“That’s an understatement.”

 

Tom took Danielle’s hand in his. “You ready?”

 

“She’s going to hate me.”  
  
Giving her a small squeeze. “Never, none of us ever could, we adore you Danielle, and you know that.”

 

 


	24. I'll Never Be Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle and Tom have a dinner out with Diana, which is a pleasant affair until someone recognises Tom and paparazzi become involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I am somewhat of a cynic, and I really do not think that there is a steady stream of paparazzi waiting randomly at different restaurants in small townlands to photograph celebrities, I mean really, they cannot actually know where more celebs are unless someone calls them. I am a firm believer that Taylor's people call the paps when she goes for a shit so they know all about it. 
> 
> Also, I have no idea what happens if you mix decongestants and alcohol, so let's just overlook that ;)

The longer Danielle sat by his side, the more Tom wanted her to remain there. Diana, as expected, was heartbroken and happy for the girl she had seen slave through years of study and exams. “You are going to do brilliantly sweetheart, just like Tom.”

“Well, I will be staying very much behind the camera,” Danielle commented. 

“I have an idea.” Tom declared. “I am taking you two lovely ladies out to dinner.” 

“Wonderful.” Diana smiled. 

Danielle looked uncertain. “What…if there are any…”

Tom swallowed, “With her gone, they don’t come around anymore, Suffolk is, once more, calm and quiet.” 

“Well then, if you’re buying.” She smiled, earning the megawatt smile Tom had for when he was at his happiest. “So, where to?” 

“Manzoni’s?” He suggested. 

“Just because you have no mortgage, doesn’t mean you should take one out to eat in a stupidly overpriced restaurant.” Danielle looked him up and down. 

“Come on, Elle, you deserve fine dining in celebration of your huge career change.” He urged. 

“I can’t, seriously Tom, it’s too much.”

“Elle, I missed your birthday, I have been an unmitigated ass to you this year, and I really need to thank you for…well, that other thing, so please, please let me do this; I know how much you love their carbonara.” 

“You know nothing Hiddleston.” 

“Yes I do, Emma said you practically made sex noises at the table when you ate there before,” Tom whispered into her ear as soon as Diana left the room to get ready to go out. Danielle went puce red at his words, the deep timber of his voice sending a shudder down her spine in a way that could be very much be accused of being sinful as she looked to the ground, not wanting him to see the embarrassment on her face. “Elle.” The manner in which he spoke her name caused her to gasp slightly. “Please.” 

“I don’t know if I…” she looked at him, her eyes focusing on the icy blue and green specks of his. “I…” She forgot the art of speech for a moment, as his eyes focused back on hers. “Yes.”

His pupils widened fractionally and a glimmer of brightness added to them at her agreement. “Thank you.” 

“I think I should get changed.” 

“You look perfect as you are.”

“I don’t think I am to their dress code Tom, I am in my normal clothes.” 

“I know, your River Island black jeans, your favourite t-shirt, your grey and black open cardigan and your, what appear to be yet another pair of Converse, how many pairs of black converse can one girl own?” He asked, his voice affectionate, his eyes not once leaving hers as he spoke. 

“I just buy new of the same…you didn’t even look at my clothes there.” 

“I looked at them when you opened your door.” He smiled. 

“I…”

“Are we ready?” Diana came back into the room and froze as she realised the peculiar tension between her son and neighbour, both still sitting next to each other, and both staring into one another’s eyes. 

Tom’s stare was the first to break; he turned to his mother and smiled. “Yes, we are. I just convinced Danielle to come, she was somewhat reluctant.” He rose to his feet, rubbing his hands off his pants as he did; glad they were dark enough to hide the sweatiness of his palms from his nerves at being so close to Danielle. 

“I see.” Diana looked between them again, still paying attention to the tension that surrounded them. “Well, you can drive there, but I will drive home, my doctor said I shouldn’t mix alcohol with my medication.” 

“What medication?” both demanded immediately in unison, their previous nervousness immediately dissolved. 

“I had a small ear, nose and throat infection last week; I am on decongestants for it.” She dismissed. 

“What ones?” Danielle asked. 

“I can’t remember the name; they are made by that Pfizer company.” 

“Yeah, no alcohol for you.” Danielle agreed, Tom listening to her and nodding. 

“I was not aware paramedics are so up-to-date on pharmacy stuff.” 

“Pharmacology? Yes, we need to know the ones that react badly together, and some react very badly, decongestants, plus alcohol equals a stoned effect and very bad issues with blood pressure, not a nice combo.” She explained to him. 

“Well then, it’s settled, into the car you two.” Diana ushered them out the door of her house and towards Tom’s car. “Tom darling, your car is in the way, so we’ll take it.” 

“Is there anyone not trying to drive my car?” He stated in exasperation, opening the passenger side door for his mother. 

Danielle raised her hand. “I don’t.” Tom looked at her; there was some form of offence on his face as he did. “I would be terrified to drive it, sitting in it, however, well, that is another thing entirely.” She beamed as she got into the back seat. “Are these things heated?” 

Tom closed the door on the passenger side before heading to the driving seat. “They are.”

“Fancy prick.” She grumbled under her breath. “Ow!” She yelped immediately after since Diana had reached back and pinched her leg. 

“Mind how you speak of my wonderful son.” Diana chastised. 

“Ha ha, Ow!” Tom went from chiding Danielle to yelping himself as Diana clipped the back of his head. “Mum.” 

“And you mind how you provoke my favourite neighbour, she is like a daughter to me.” 

“Sorry mum.” Both stated at the same time, causing Diana to glance between them and for both to erupt in giggles. 

“Two five-year-olds, that’s what you are like.” Diana sighed, shaking her head. 

“Tom started it,” Danielle stated lowly. 

“Did not.” He retorted. 

“Dear God, drive boy, before I lose my patience altogether,” Diana ordered. 

*

The meal was a pleasant affair, and as Tom had predicted, Danielle had gone for the carbonara, and both having finished almost two bottles of wine between them. 

“I regret the drinking.” Danielle groaned as Diana went to the bathroom. “Why did I drink fancy wine?” She held up the bottle. “I am going to kill you in the morning.” 

“No one forced you to drink it, you’d think the food would have helped,” Tom commented. “Though it does seem quite strong.” 

“Yep, look at that percentage.” 

“Shit, I am not driving anywhere until after lunch.” 

“Good plan, I don’t plan on getting up until after lunch.” Danielle declared. 

“Better plan.” Tom commended. 

Danielle pointed to her feet. “Down there’s for dancing.” 

“What the hell does that even mean, you have been saying that since I met you, and I still haven’t figured it out. In fact, it was one of the first things you ever said in my presence.” 

“It means we use our feet for dancing and our heads for thinking, obviously.” Danielle chuckled, as though it blatantly clear. 

“Elle, thank you for coming out tonight, I am so happy for you.” 

“Thanks.” Danielle smiled. “Thank you for helping me with telling your mum, and for the extortionately overpriced meal.” 

“My pleasure Elle, I hope I can take you out in London some time, there are some great places there or LA.”

“Maybe.” She gave a small smile. “I am not exactly Hollywood.” 

“Two Disney movies are fairly Hollywood.” He gave another grin back. “How is Paul about all of this, shouldn’t you spend time with him when you’re home?”

“Paul is in Africa at the moment. He goes for a couple of weeks every other year as part of a Doctors Without Borders thing. He won’t be back for at least another fortnight.” 

“That’s noble of him.” 

Danielle nodded. “Yes, it is.” There was a proud smile on her face that caused Tom’s stomach to sink. “So what’s next for you, movie star?” 

“Well, thankfully Ragnarok is over, so I am waiting to see if there needs to be any reshoots, then I have a few more ad campaigns to shoot too.” He began. 

“Are you home for Christmas?”

“Definitely, you?”

“Four days.” 

“Yikes.” He gave a small grimace. “Need a lift from the airport?”

“Isn’t that usually my line?” She smiled back. 

Tom chuckled. “Usually, yeah.” Danielle bit her bottom lip as she smiled. “Elle…” she glanced back at him, taking Tom’s breath away. 

“We have a small issue.” Diana declared quietly as she came back to them. “You’ve been spotted, darling.” She informed Tom. 

“Shit.” Tom leant back. “I’m sorry Elle.” He rose from the chair. “Walk out the door with mum, and walk to the car, I’ll see you there.” 

Not entirely sure what to do, Danielle just nodded and got to her feet. “Darling,” she looked to Diana, “Just ignore them and pretend they are not there.” 

As Danielle walked out of the restaurant, she realised that was far easier said than done; as a camera flashed at her time and again, the bright light of which blinding her. From what she had seen beforehand, it was only three men, but it felt as though fireworks were erupting around her over and over as they shouted random questions at her and Diana. 

“Mrs Hiddleston, did you really approve of Taylor, or was that all part of the act?” 

“Mrs Hiddleston, does this girl meet your approval?” 

“Are you the girl Tom left Taylor for?”

“Did Tom cheat on Taylor with you?”

“Are you the obsessed paramedic?” 

Danielle swallowed hard, her heart pounding in her chest at what they were saying. “Gentlemen, please.” Relief filled her as Tom’s voice from behind them. 

“Tom, are you worried about what Taylor will write and sing about you in her next album?”

“Who is the girl Tom, did you leave Taylor for her?”

“I am just having dinner with family, nothing of note, so please, let us enjoy our evening,” Tom asked politely. 

“Taylor is saying you cheated on her, what have you to say to that Tom? Is this the girl you cheated with?”

“She is nothing to do with any of this, she is just a friend.” 

Danielle just kept walking, passed Tom’s car, and passed the side of the street, her paces fast, and her head down. She thought she heard Tom calling her back, but she kept going, arms tucked in around her. To her relief, the photographers seemed more interested in following the celebrity and not her, so she walked along, sobering up as she went. 

She made her way to the taxi depot not too far from the restaurant and asked for a cab, doing everything in her power to not show how upset she was. When she got to her house, she cursed, she had no idea where her purse was, her house keys, phone and money were inside. 

A mixture of relief and dread filled her when Tom came out of his mother’s driveway, her purse in hand. He ran straight to the driver’s window and handed him fifty pounds. “Keep the change.” He smiled at the thrilled man before running to Danielle’s door and opening it for her. “Elle.” She took her purse from his hand and walked to her door. “I’m sorry Elle.” 

“It wasn’t your fault.” She stated, not looking at him. 

“Elle please, look at me.” He begged, following her to her door. “They say that stuff to get a reaction.” 

“I gave them none.” She answered coolly. 

“Are you mad at me?”

“Why would I be, you did nothing wrong, you brought me for a nice dinner, you came out to try and get them away.” 

“Then I don’t understand.” 

The words ‘She’s just a friend’ repeated in Danielle’s head. It had never hurt her as deeply before, she knew she would never be anything other than that to him, but Tom physically saying the words hurt. “I just need to get some rest; the wine did me no favours.” 

“Why didn’t you come home with us?”

“I wouldn’t have appeared as ‘just a friend’ if I went home with you, would I? That would have added fuel to the fire.” 

“Elle, I…I had to say that, they would hound you otherwise.” 

“What do you mean ‘had to say that’ that’s all we are, isn’t it? I mean, we’re friends, nothing else, it wasn’t a lie.” she snapped. 

Tom felt as though he had taken a kick to the gut. “I…”

“What Tom? What? We’re friends, nothing else; you are the big movie star with blonde, statuesque starlets at your beck and call. Of course they got curious when they saw you with me, I’m nothing like that, I’m no one, the idea that after being with one of the most wealthy and renowned women in the music industry to well, short, plain and anonymous, they must have thought you were having a sort of breakdown.” 

“Elle…you’re…”

“Nothing, I’m faceless, and I’m actually okay with that.” her tone was becoming more high pitched as she became more upset. 

“You are not ‘nothing’,” Tom argued. “You’re brilliant.” 

“Tom.” 

“No, you are brave, strong, independent, perfect.” Tom came up close to her, his chest almost against hers. “Elle, you are so much more than what you think you are.” He tucked a few loose strands of her hair behind her ear. “Why can’t you see that?” 

“Tom…” she was about to argue with him when Tom leant forward and pressed his lips to hers, silencing her. 

For a few moments, Danielle’s mind short-circuited, leaving her silently staring at him, as he tried to deepen the kiss, she reacted in kind, enjoying the feeling of his strong lips against hers, the smell of his cologne filling her nostrils, sending her stomach in a knot with anxious excitement. But when his hand came to her cheek, and he sighed in contentment; she came to her senses. “Tom.” 

“Elle.” His voice ghosted against her lips. 

“We can’t.”

“Why not?” he groaned when she pulled back from him. 

“Tom, you need to leave.” 

“Elle.” 

“Please.” She swallowed hard, her voice breaking, “Please leave.”

“Elle.” 

“Please, Tom.” There was no disguising the upset in her voice. 

Heartbroken, Tom nodded and turned from her doorstep, looking at her again when he had taken a few paces. “I’m sorry Elle, I shouldn’t have…and Paul.” 

Danielle said nothing with regards to her breakup with the doctor; she only nodded before turning the key in the door and walking inside, closing it behind her and allowing her heartbreak to take over at her pushing away Tom. It had been a mistake on his behalf, surely. She had no idea why he had done it, but she was not what he looked for in a woman, and she knew it. She would never be good enough for him, and she needed to accept that.


	25. Assumption is the Mother of All Fuck-Ups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning; the newspapers have the story, and Tom and Danielle both have the wrong end of the stick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a saying, "Assumption is the mother of all fuck ups" it is very true here.

_Taylor Swift’s ex seen leaving a local restaurant with mother and mysterious girl._

_Hiddleston moves on and mother approves._

_Taylor Swift who? Tom Hiddleston seen with a new mystery girl._

_Is this the girl Tom Hiddleston cheated on Taylor Swift with?_

_Taylor Swift dumped for more wholesome looking girl?_

_Does Tom need to wear the pants in the relationship? Did he dump Taylor Swift because she was the bigger star?_

_Diana Hiddleston chooses a more acceptable partner for her son._

_Tom Hiddleston dines with a plain looking woman after splitting from Taylor Swift._

_Is Tom Hiddleston suffering from self-esteem issues after Taylor Swift split? The A-List seen dining with a plain looking woman and his mother last night, showing his standards have clearly plummeted._

_Mystery girl cashes in on Tom’s split to bag herself the famous actor._

The more Tom read, the more he felt his heart break. Danielle was never going to speak to him again. The more intelligent and highbrow publications had called her ‘wholesome’, and ‘mystery girl’ but the tabloid rags had called her everything from plain to effectively a moraless slut. He regretted his idea to ask her to dinner even more now. Rubbing his eyes, he sighed. Luke’s ringtone buzzed from his phone, so taking a deep breath, he slid his thumb across the screen, he readied himself for whatever his publicist had to say. “Luke?”  
  
“A bit of warning would not have gone astray.” The publicist growled.

 

“I’m sorry, I just…”  
  
“What is our story, what was the real reason for the evening? Diana was there so…”  
  
“I brought mum and Danielle out for dinner, Danielle is after getting a great new job, it was a small celebration, nothing more, I have no idea how they even found us, I mean with Taylor gone…”  
  
“Taylor’s visit alerted the world to where Diana lives; you know that; meaning that there will always be people there now. So you went with the ‘family friend’ statement?”  
  
“Well, that is what Elle is, a close family friend.”   
  
“Well after the ‘bring Swift to meet the mother three days after you met her’ situation, no one is going to believe that.”  
  
“What will we do?”  
  
“Nothing.”  
  
“What?”   
  
“We can do nothing when people don’t see you and Ms. Hughes together again, they will get bored and leave it go. You have met with women before and been photographed only to never be in their company again, this will be no different.” Luke stated as though it was obvious.

 

“But what they are saying about Elle, they are being cruel.”   
  
“They are the tabloid rags, Tom, they will do that about you, they did it about Hemsworth’s wife, Cumberbatch’s, all of them, you just never were on their radar before, but now any girl you salute will be on their radar. Explain it to Ms. Hughes and tell her to keep her head down, it is going to be yesterday’s news by evening.”

 

“What they said Luke…”  
  
“I know Tom.” There was a note of sympathy in the publicist's tone. “As I said before, she is not of this world, so I can only imagine how hurt she is by what they are saying, but she cannot react.”   
  
“They accused her of being my bit on the side last night and she didn’t even blink.”   
  
“Good, she did the right thing. Give her my number if she wants to speak with me, but other than that, just tell her to keep doing that.”

 

“She won’t talk to me.”   
  
there was silence on the line for a moment. “What do you mean?”   
  
“I…she was complete winded by it all, and well, she…I…”   
  
“You what?” Luke asked cautiously.

 

“I kissed her Luke.”   
  
“What?”   
  
“She got a taxi home, and I tried talking to her, but she seemed so clammed up, and I kissed her, and she told me to leave, the way she said it…I ruined everything.”  
  
“Wait, you…Tom, I told you not to pursue this, I told you it couldn’t work.”   
  
“I didn’t think.”    
  
“Tom, she is seeing another man, she…Jesus, if that ever got out.”   
  
“She would never…”  
  
“What about her boyfriend? If she tells him he could very easily tell everyone, he could very much want to level the score. Fuck.”  
  
“Luke…”  
  
“Do you not have the capacity to think with your head when your cock is involved, what were you thinking?”  
  
“I love her Luke.” More silence met his declaration. “I love her.”

 

“Tom…” There was sympathy in Luke’s voice. “I’m sorry.”

 

“I ruined everything.” Tom felt as though his chest was going to tear open, “Now she won’t even be there as my friend.”

 

Luke had been fit to kill Tom for his brash actions, but as he heard his friend sob at the rejection of the woman he had accidentally fallen in love with, he found himself instead feeling pity for the other man. “She just needs time Tom; she has been there all the time for you, you just need to let her work passed this, give her some space, alright?”

 

“What if…?”  
  
“Don’t think about that man, just come back to London, give her some space, and we’ll see how it plays out, alright?”  
  
“Sure.” Tom didn’t want to leave, but he knew it would hurt more if he was to remain so close to Danielle and she would actively ignore him.

 

*  
  
Danielle looked at the computer screen in front of her. Picture after picture of her, Tom and Diana at the restaurant. Some newspapers had been polite; referring to her as “mystery girl” and “Wholesome” though part of her wondered if that meant they were calling her chubby, but some publications had gone and called her names that caused her to feel like she was choking. Then she thought of Tom’s actions on her front doorstep, clearly, he had had a bit too much to drink and did not think of the consequences. The feel of his lips against hers had caused her to gasp, the soft but firm feel to them, telling her of the dominance that he restrained, which in turn had caused her to feel more aroused.

 

She wanted nothing more than what had happened, but in the state that Tom was in, it was wrong, if he had been sober, she may have allowed it continue, knowing full well that their friendship would have been obliterated, but she had had the experience at the restaurant and the taxi ride home to sober up, he had not. In truth, she was not sure if she would have permitted it then either. Their friendship was now over, Tom would not want anything to so with her now that she had been the reason for his name once more being dragged through the mud, and for the more than berating things the tabloids were saying. She groaned when she thought of what Swift would say, which could only be imminent. She hated Tom, she loathed Danielle, and that could only mean a statement, and who knows what that would entail?

 

Knowing she would have to deal with it, she drained the last of her coffee and got changed into her running gear, wanting to get in a few kilometres before she would have to force herself to speak with Tom. Going to the bathroom, she got the ready, collected Mac Tíre from the garden, and began her jog, blaring her favourite songs as she went.

 

In total, she ran ten kilometres; she finished off by cooling down and walked the last few hundred meters to her house, Mac trotting beside her, elated with his exercise. Taking her headphone out of her ear, she realised a car was somewhere nearby, she could not see any in front of her, so she looked behind, but there was none there either. When she turned again, she swallowed hard at the Jaguar that was now heading towards her, looking at the ground in shame as Tom went by, unable to look him in the eye; not knowing that in the car, Tom was looking at her heartbroken at what had transpired, thinking her not looking at him was because she was disgusted with him. Swallowing back his tears, he took one last look at her, and revved the engine, heading back to London to do as Luke had said, and give her space, hoping that one day, she would forgive him and that with time, he would learn to accept she did not feel the same for him and learn to get passed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in a new chapter, I went away for the weekend and got a ENT infection.


	26. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newspapers give some of Taylor's thoughts on the matter, leading Tom to discuss things with both Luke and Benedict separately, while Danielle has to try and get back to life behind the camera, with people taking interest in her for what they've read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the headlines are in Italics again, but most disturbing is the fact the four last ones are not ones I fabricated, but actually published pieces. If Taylor's PR is the ones putting these out there, then they are scum, if they are not denying it, they still are scum, and what scares me is the fact that there are some morons that will swallow this shit up. But she cannot always play the victim.

_Taylor_ _– Tom made me break up with Calvin; the worst mistake I could ever make._

_Taylor_ _holds head high after Hiddleston’s secret lover revealed._

_Taylor_ _broke off relationship when she suspected Hiddleston’s affections lay elsewhere._

_Taylor Swift – “I knew there was something going on.”_

_Tom Hiddleston’s secret girlfriend, the real reason Taylor left him._

_Taylor Swift “I feel used.”_

_Tom Hiddleston, Taylor Swift 2016: Actor Lied About Calvin Harris To Solo the ‘Bad Blood’ Singer?_

_Taylor Swift and Calvin Harris Split after Tom Hiddleston Lied about the DJ._

_Tom Hiddleston Is a First Class Home-wrecker._

_Taylor Swift: Tom Hiddleston Was the Reason Why She Dumped Calvin Harris._

 

 

 

Tom stared at the headlines that faced him before rubbing his face with his hands, sighing, and then groaning in frustration. He knew Taylor would say something, but he had not expected this. “So I am a Home Wrecker, a user, and abusive?”

 

Luke bit his tongue for a moment, knowing no good could come from him saying that the moment Tom introduced himself to the star; he was on course for terrible accusations against him once it all ended. “Apparently, yes.”

 

“Does anyone believe this?”

 

“A few, mostly fools who think that the woman is incapable of wrongdoing and blindly follow everything the brat says solely based on the fact she donates money to some good causes.”

 

“What?”

 

“I have had people watching social media; apparently her generous nature regarding charity absolves her from any faults as an individual.”  Luke scoffed. “There are too many fools in the world.”

 

“What are the chances she never releases more songs?” Tom groaned.

 

“As likely as Theresa May coming out as a supporter of left-wing liberalism.”

 

“Seriously, political sarcasm?”

 

“You asked.” Luke shrugged. “Any word from Ms Hughes?” Tom winced slightly. “I shall take that as a resounding no.”

 

“She hasn’t deleted me from her Facebook,” Tom commented hopefully.

 

Luke grimaced. “Please do not tell me you are Facebook stalking her?”

 

“She’s back in Ireland for a week, and then she is off to a new set.”

 

“Tom, that is not normal, I mean seriously, you get weirded out by fans that do that to you.”

 

“What am I going to do Luke?”

 

“Nothing, I told you, you need to back off, she has a boyfriend. Can you imagine how hard it will be for her to explain all of this to him?”

 

“He knows she is friends with the family, he has gone to dinner with Emma and Jack and mum has had him over.”

 

“That’s some good news, but if she mentions the kiss?” Tom did not respond, “You see, you have caused her enough trouble Tom, just give it time, she forgave you for the shit you pulled when you were seeing “PR Barbie", so she will probably forgive this too.” Luke gave an encouraging smile.

 

“I just…” tom shook his head. “Why didn’t I ever notice?”

 

“Your infatuation?”

 

“It’s not an infatuation.”

 

Luke rose to his feet. “You never realised your feelings for her because she never allowed you to realise that you were envious by not having a partner, and upon her having one, you, my friend, left it too late.”

 

“What do you mean? Do you think we could have if I had…?”

 

“Could you have started seeing her, yes. Would it have lasted, well, the odds, however, were never in your favour.”

 

Tom bit the inside of his cheeks. It was against the odds to succeed in Hollywood, but he had done it, he could easily have worked on making things work with Danielle too, if only he had tried.

 

*

 

The news reached the set before Danielle did, and much to her chagrin, she noticed that it seemed to be a popular topic of conversation for some people.

 

“Hughes, a word.” She grimaced as she walked over to Irlam. “You never mentioned that you know Tom Hiddleston.”

 

“His mum is my next door neighbour.”

 

“But you said nothing.”

 

“Why would I?”

 

“Well, in this industry, it helps to know people.”

 

Danielle’s nostrils flared slightly. “It may help, but there is no merit behind it, besides, what would I say? That I know the man to see once a blue moon between movies that comes to visit his mum for a day or two, that I salute him if I see him having a jog.”

 

“If papers are to be believed, you know him considerably better than that.”

 

“You shouldn’t believe everything you read.” She smiled and winked.

 

“He’s a great guy, isn’t he?” Irlam chucked. “I worked with him, so willing to try and do everything right.”

 

Danielle smiled sadly, “Yeah, Tom is a good man, those photo’s, he brought me and his mum to a restaurant to celebrate me getting all of this.” She explained. “Nothing else, just because I get on well with his sister and mum, and because I never try and use them for anything.” Her voice cracked slightly at the end, her hurt at what she perceived to be a mistake on Tom's behalf becoming harder to disguise as she spoke of him, and some of his traits she had always adored. “Sorry.”

 

“Are you alright?” Irlam asked in concern.

 

“Yeah, just…the publicity from all of this, I mean, I am…there’s a reason I wanted to work behind cameras, you know?”

 

“Well for me, I go with the idea that I have a face meant for radio.” He joked, causing her to laugh slightly, “But yes, I understand, I see it sometimes with actors, they realise that the life of anonymity is destroyed once they become famous. What you are saying is you are not even in a relationship with Tom, yet you are receiving the attention of such, an even more horrible situation; especially if you never wanted such in the first place.” He added more solemnly. “No to mention, you now have the attention of one bitter brat.”

 

“God, what is that bitch saying now?” Danielle was half afraid to ask.

 

Irlam frowned, “You’ve had interactions with her before?”

 

“Sadly yes, she was at his mum’s with him, and well, she is as crazy as that supposed skit song implies, like literally, batshit crazy. She genuinely thought I would be envious of her.” Danielle scoffed.

 

“Well, she is the victim.” Irlam began.

 

“When is she ever not?”

 

“And he is abusive, a user and a home wrecker.” Danielle felt terrible for Tom. “From what I have read, prepare for a song about you.”

 

“That’s what she does, isn’t it?” Danielle sighed.

 

“Sadly yes, now, back to what we do. I need to talk to you regarding a scene where we have the dragon breathe fire.”

 

“It had to be a fucking dragon.” Danielle groaned, readying herself for the madness of the day ahead.

 

*

 

“Do I want to ask?” Benedict walked into Tom’s London home, looking around at what would probably be described as slight untidiness to most other people, but in Tom’s case, could only be called chaos. “The place is a wreck.”

 

“I kissed her.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Danielle, I kissed her Ben, and she rejected me.”

 

“Tom.” Benedict looked at him sympathetically.

 

“I just…I don’t think this actually hurt so much before.”

 

“I…I get it, in a way, I mean I was with Olivia for a decade, I thought that she was it, and it wasn’t to be.”

 

“You think Danielle isn’t…”

 

Benedict raised his hands. “I am not saying she is or she isn’t, I cannot answer that for you, but I can say this; if it hurts this much, there has to be more to this than simple lust.”

 

“I love her.”

 

“Fuck Tom, I’m sorry mate.” Ben gave a sympathetic look. “What exactly happened?”

 

Tom relayed everything, the meal, the conversation, the paparazzi, and the issue outside her door. “The way she acted, she was almost crying as she told me to leave, like I destroyed everything.”

 

Ben cocked his head slightly, “Wait, what do you mean crying? She was crying.”

 

“No, nearly crying, she just kept begging me to leave,” Tom explained.

 

Benedict’s eyes darted side to side for a moment as he thought about what Tom had said. “You need to just get some rest; you’re off to Oz again tomorrow, aren’t you?”

 

“Yeah, I need to redo a few scenes; apparently one of the minor actors has had to be swapped out.”

 

“The joys of the industry,” Benedict commented sarcastically. “Well, go, get some vitamin D, because fuck knows we are getting none here with this weather, and when you come back, we will have to further this conversation.” Tom scoffed a little, but said his goodbyes and made his way home to pack. Taking out his phone, Ben texted Sophie what Tom had just said, wanting her opinion on the situation. When his phone indicated a new message received a few minutes later, he chuckled to himself as he read his wife’s reply. “I thought as much.”

 

 


	27. Pieces Come Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle meets someone she has heard of, but has never spoken to before, while Tom meets someone he never particularly wished to see again, both realising the others feelings.

A MONTH LATER 

“So, we just fix that around with some zip ties, and no strangulation risks.” Danielle beamed as she checked over one last area of the set before she took her place behind the camera, watching as everything was readied for the actors to take the set. 

“You seem to have made yourself very comfortable here.” She turned, not knowing the deep voice behind her. “Sorry, did I startle you?”

For a moment, Danielle had no idea who it was the lean blonde man standing next to her was. “I…You’re Luke, aren’t you? I recognise you from a photo Diana has.” 

“Yes, I am, Luke Windsor.” He extended his hand to her. 

Danielle took it and shook it. “Danielle Hughes, I am really sorry for any and all trouble I may have caused you.” 

Luke frowned at her, taken back that she would think to apologise. “I really should be thanking you, you were the reason that whole fiasco finally came to an end.”

“Technically, that accolade goes to Benedict.” She dismissed. 

“But you were the one to get Tom to start questioning things; I cannot thank you enough for that.” 

“I couldn’t see him being fucked over by her, though she has had a lot to say on the subject anyway.” 

Luke grimaced. “Yes, she is somewhat vocal on the subject, are you worried?” 

“I will say to you what I said to her, even if she called the album ‘fuck you Danielle Hughes’ I will still not buy it.” 

Luke laughed. “You actually said that to her?” 

“Among other things.”

“Dare I ask?”

“I think there were references to calling her a moany cunt in there somewhere.” 

“I am elated you are not my client.” 

“I’d have you bald by now,” Danielle replied. 

“I am scared by how proudly you stated that.” 

“If Tom hasn’t turned you bald after this year, I would think it somewhat a great feat to do such to you.” 

“I have been close to pulling my hair out a few times.” 

“I could imagine.” She smiled before turning her face more solemn. “How is he?” 

Luke studied her face as he answered. “Busy, he was in Australia for reshoots and is on doing some shoots these days.” 

“Any more BDSM-esque ones, I have been told on more than one occasion that that was very popular, though why people think to tell me I have no idea. I think it’s so I will pass on the message.” 

“Have you spoken to him?”

“No, not since…” Danielle swallowed and looked away. 

“How did your boyfriend react to the photos?” Danielle looked at him in confusion. “Tom mentioned you had one, was there any issue?”

“I don’t, I didn’t have a boyfriend then.” 

“What?” 

“I broke up with Paul weeks before that, I mean, almost two months.” 

“So you…” Luke began. “Then why?”

“What?”

“When he…” Luke watched her carefully, seeing her begin to become more and more ashamed looking. “He told me what occurred at your residence after the meal, after the paparazzi, and your reaction.” 

“I…He was a small bit drunk, he would have never wanted to, not if he was sober.” 

Luke’s eyes widened. “You, wait that is why you told him to leave?” 

“Yes, obviously, why?”

“Not because you had a boyfriend.” 

“I didn’t have a boyfriend, why would I kiss someone if I had a boyfriend?” Danielle failed to see what Luke was trying to imply. 

“Fuck me.” Luke groaned, Danielle eyed him up and down. “Shit.” 

“What?” 

“Do you like Tom.”

“Of course, he’s great.” 

“No, God I sound like I am in a stupid rom-com movie.” Luke groaned, “I mean, have you feelings for Tom, you said you kissed him.” 

“Well, I kissed him back, for a second, but it was wrong, he’d drank about a bottle of really strong wine.” 

“It appears that you should speak with Tom on the matter, he needs to hear you say this.”

“Why?”

“Tom has not taken this very well, he is under the impression you loathe him now.” 

“What, no I would never…”

“Then I would suggest you speak with him regarding the matter.” 

“I…” Danielle didn’t know what to say. There was a small crashing noise before someone called her name. She turned for a moment and her eyes widened. “Shit.” She ran forward when she saw one of the extra’s hobbling over, shards of glass in their leg. When she finished dealing with that, there was no sign of the publicist, leaving her to wonder what exactly he was saying regarding Tom and his actions. 

*

“Thank fuck.” Tom sighed as he finally grabbed his bag off the carousel at the airport and went to find the car that Luke had arranged to bring him home, cursing that Heathrow was swarming with people, many of whom were talking and pointing at him, while others snapped pictures on their phones, though thankfully, none seemed too interested in autographs or pictures with him, something he never minded, as fans were important to get certain roles, but he was just frustrated and tired of long flights and delays. 

Going to the car that was waiting, Tom groaned as he read a text from Benedict, telling him to meet him in Convent Gardens, that there was something he had to know. Going there meant having to go into London city, and during the lunch hour rush; so he sent a text saying he was going to get the Tube in, not the least bit interested in getting caught for an hour trying to go around Leicester Square. He threw his bags into the hallway of his house and grabbed his wallet and jacket before turning around and having the driver bring him to Camden, to keep the Tube journey as short as possible while also staying out of city traffic. 

Tom took out his kindle and started reading over a script he had been sent, seeing if it was any good, when a voice, or more accurately, a conversation, caught his attention nearby. “And he attacked you?” A woman exclaimed. 

“Yes, but he also bit one of the nurses, so I mean, she really got the raw end of the deal, I only got a few bruises.” A man replied. 

Frowning, he kept glancing to the side to see why he recognised the man’s voice, and indeed the topic of conversation, but the man had his back to him, and the woman was not someone he recognised. 

“You see, that is why I love obstetrics, if someone tries to bite me, they are usually about a day old, and no teeth, trying to get some milk.” She jested back. 

“Yeah, well, A&E has a lot of downsides.” 

“Did you ever consider changing specialities, I mean, there are other areas you can look into?” She offered. 

As they continued to talk, Tom became more and more convinced as to whom the male passenger was, but he could not be sure. When the intercom stated the next station was Leicester Square, he put away his kindle and got ready to get out. As luck would have it, the woman rose to her feet, and the man straight after. “Change here is it?” Tom’s eyes widened as he saw Paul, Danielle’s Paul, intertwine the woman’s hand in his. 

“Yes, to Covent Gardens, that’s where Charles said they would be.” She smiled back, squeezing her hand in his. 

Tom’s body shook with rage as he watched Paul look at the woman next to him the same way he had looked at Danielle. Walking not too far behind, he watched the pair interacting, seeing that they were close, the small interactions they made proving they were very close indeed. Ironically, he was behind them the entire way around the underground station, making their way to the other platform. He watched as Paul kissed the other woman, clearly not caring who saw them, the entire time, Tom simply scowled at him. 

The next train arrived, and Tom got on further down the carriage to the loved-up pair, neither noticing the celebrity that was currently glaring at them. It was only one stop to Covent Gardens, but the whole way, all Tom could think of was Danielle, and the fact that while she was away working, Paul was clearly not waiting for her return home, the idea of which angered him. Finally, the train stopped in Covent Gardens, and Tom disembarked, not noticing the pair also getting out. He made his way up the stairwells and out to the plush dining district of the city. It was easy to spot Benedict, he was speaking with a fan not too far away, and after signing something for her, he turned and saw his friend, tilting his head slightly to indicate for Tom to join him. 

“How was Oz?” 

“Warm.”

“I can imagine.” Ben laughed before he took in Tom’s demeanour. “What’s up, you look like you are about to kill someone?”

“I saw Paul.” 

“I have no idea who you are talking about.” 

“Paul, Danielle’s boyfriend.” 

“Riiight?” Benedict had no idea what that had to do with anything. 

“He was on the Tube, with another woman.” 

“In what way?” Benedict asked cautiously. 

“In a way a man that is seeing one woman should not be with another.” 

“Shit, what are you going to do?”

“I have to tell her.” 

“I can’t imagine that will go well.”

“What else can I do Ben; it’s not fair to her. Why the fuck would any man that has a girl like that cheat?”

“Why does anyone?” Ben challenged. 

“I have to do something.” 

“Look, we’ll discuss it after we get something to eat, alright?” Benedict offered. “Until then, I have big news Tom, you remember that part I was talking about? The brilliant one, I can’t do it, clashes with something to do with Sherlock, but I heard the only other person the director will even consider is you.” 

Tom listened to Benedict as best he could as they made their way to the restaurant the older had made reservations in, but his mind was only half there, all he could think about was Danielle and Paul. 

“You aren’t listening to half of what I am saying, are you?” Benedict laughed as Tom stared at the food in front of him. “You’re still hung up on her, aren’t you?”

“Worse than before.” 

“And now this.” Benedict shook his head. “I haven’t heard from her while you were away, I mean, she would hardly be contacting me anyway, but nothing has come to me regarding her.” 

“I…Fuck, this is just wrong,” Tom growled in frustration. He was about to say something else when he noticed a familiar face in front of him; when he recognised the person, his jaw clenched. 

Paul was there, his arm around the blonde woman’s waist that Tom had seen him with on the Tube, and beside them were others, all being sat at a table very close to where Tom and Benedict were sitting. 

“What?” Benedict asked quietly, looking at the group, and then to Tom, who seemed to have frozen next to him. “Friends of yours?” 

“No, that’s Paul.” He whispered back. 

Benedict’s eyes widened before he focused on the man Tom referenced and his female friend. “I see.” 

The pair said nothing for a minute, not wanting to draw attention to themselves. The group began chatting about mundane things only a group of friends would be interested in hearing about one another. But soon after, Tom and Benedict heard the conversation take a turn. 

“You see, a far better fit for you Paul than a paramedic.” One man declared. “I knew she wasn’t right for you, I said it all along. She’s a fucking nutcase, getting all bitchy at me when I apologised and everything, seriously Paul, you deserve a woman like Lucia, smart, beautiful, able to see you have good friends.” 

Benedict shook his head at Tom, who seemed ready to go over and kill the other man. 

“I rather not talk about Danielle at all, thank you, it’s weird to even bring her up, Lucia is right here.” 

Tom actually began to rise from the table that time, since Paul had not told his friend to cease talking about other women in Danielle’s presence; but Benedict grabbed him and pulled him back down. “We’re in a public place, I know you want to throttle him, but he is not worth it.” He bit out through gritted teeth. 

Tom shook again, his appetite leaving him as he forced himself to endure knowing the people so close by were so scathing of Danielle. When Benedict had gone to take a call, Tom watched from the corner of his eye as Paul excused himself from the table, kissing the woman he assumed to be called Lucia as he did, and went to the bathroom. Unable to stop himself, and without Benedict to prevent him, Tom rose and walked after him. 

When Paul turned around from the urinal, he was startled to see the actor behind him. “Hello.” 

“What the hell are you doing?” Tom growled. 

“What?” Paul asked, confused. 

“What, can’t reference Elle in front of your little ‘girlfriend’, but it was alright the other way around?” Tom spat back. 

Paul put up his hands. “I am just trying to stop myself from making the same mistakes twice, Danielle made it clear where I fucked up.” 

“I think fucking another woman comes above that racist prick, to be honest.” 

“What…I never fucked…you think I am cheating on Danielle?” Paul realised. 

“You are kissing another woman in plain sight and claiming you’re not?” Tom scoffed. 

“Danielle and I broke up.” Tom’s anger dissolved immediately, leaving him standing there, perplexed. “She broke up with me before she went to work in Manchester; before the papers splashed those pictures of you, your mother and her at the restaurant all over them, didn’t she tell you?” Tom shook his head. “I have not seen Danielle since the night after the argument we had. I mean, I had tried to get her back, but she just shut me out, using her new career as an excuse.” 

Tom swallowed hard, he had genuinely thought Danielle was still involved with the doctor, but when he thought about it, she never really had confirmed it, only saying he had not been pleased with her change of career, something blatantly obvious from the manner he spoke of it. 

“You really thought I was cheating on her with Lucia, didn’t you?” Tom nodded, still unable to speak. “Well, I am glad you thought to defend her, but no, I am not. To be honest, I thought she was with you now.” Tom frowned. “She was never really interested in me, I think she tried to be but couldn’t, and when I saw those photo’s, the ones that were taken before you all noticed the cameras, the way she was in your company, she seemed so, natural, genuinely content and happy.” He explained. Tom swallowed again. “I had better go back outside.” Paul washed his hands quickly. “If you do see her, please tell her that I’m happy for her.” Tom nodded but said no more. 

Tom stood in the bathroom, trying to understand what it was that had just happened. After about five minutes, Benedict came in, looking around then back at his friend in concern. “Do I want to know?”

“I spoke with Paul.”

Benedict grimaced. “Oh, and?”

“They broke up.” 

“Him and Danielle?” 

Tom nodded. “Before the pictures of us at the restaurant.” 

“I see.”

“So it wasn’t him that was the issue, it was me.”

“I’m not so sure of that.” Benedict chuckled. Tom looked at him in annoyance, so Benedict took out his phone. “When you told me about what happened, that night on her doorstep, I spoke with Sophie, and she thought the exact same thing as I did.” He explained. “That Ms Hughes was terrified of being rejected by you and not that she was in any way concerned with anything else. And when I went and paid more attention to the photo’s from the restaurant, I noticed that she seemed to be looking at you sorrowfully in the ones when you were leaving, but the ones from before, the ones you did not notice being taken.” Benedict held up the phone for Tom to see. “I think it is safe to say that Danielle is anything but disinterested.” 

Tom took the phone and studied it, focusing in on the commendably good picture of him and Danielle at the table, when he enlarged her image, he had to note the goofily large smile on her face as she looked directly into his eyes. “It can’t be.” he handed the phone back. “Why would she be frightened of being rejected?”

“Because isn’t that everyone’s greatest fear, being rejected by those we love?” Benedict suggested. 

“Elle doesn’t…” Tom couldn’t force himself to say the words. 

“Can you say that with conviction?” Benedict challenged. “I am willing to wager that you’re wrong.” 

“What do I do?” Tom asked, lost at the very idea of it being a possibility. Benedict was about to answer when Tom’s phone lit up. “It’s her.”


	28. When Are You Free?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom speaks with Danielle on the phone, awkwardly, before arranging to meet her.

“Danielle.” Tom’s voice shook on the phone. 

“I…Hi.” 

“You never said you and Paul broke up.” Benedict stared at him in disbelief that of all the things he could say to Danielle at that time; that was what came to mind, to mention her ex. “I mean, I just saw him there, you never said…I thought that you…” 

“I don’t loathe you.” She blurted out. 

“What?” 

“Luke, he said you thought I hated you after that night, I don’t.” she explained. 

“Luke?” 

“Yes, your publicist.” 

“How…”

“He’s on set here, with Emma Watson, he came over to me and we got talking about you.” 

Tom’s face erupted into a smile, mentally thanking Luke, who he had been convinced was against his feelings for her. “Elle, I…When are you home?”

She hesitated in responding. “I’m not sure.”

“Where are you filming?” 

“Shepperton Studios.” 

“Wait, in London?” 

“Yes.” 

“What time are you finished?” He demanded. Benedict made hand gestures to tell him to calm down. “Sorry, I just, I need to speak to you face to face, I didn’t know you were so close, please, can I come by later, and we can talk?” He stated more calmly; Benedict nodded approvingly. 

“I…I’m not sure Tom.” Tom’s heart sank. “I think we have two more scenes to do, but it’s delayed until one of the actors comes back to set, he had some sort of photo shoot to do earlier and still hasn’t returned.” 

Tom took a breath to compose himself, she was not saying no to meeting up, simply not able to give him a time. “It’s about a half hour from my house to the studios, how about you text when you are nearly finished, and I can come get to you?”

“That’s not necessary Tom, I can get a taxi into the city and then get the Tube.” Benedict shook his head violently, indicating to his watch. 

“No, it’ll be late by then; no way should you be going on the Tube alone at that hour.” Benedict nodded in agreement. 

“What, scared I would run into one of those creepy clowns?”

“No, I am trying to save the clown, I have a feeling you’d probably kick him in the crotch.” 

“I probably would.” She giggled back. “Okay, fine, I will text you with about an hour or so left; so if it suits, you can come, happy?” 

“Tremendously so.” Tom beamed. 

“I guess I’ll see you later then, bye Tom.” 

“Bye Elle.” He waited to hear the sound of her hanging up before he took the phone from his ear. “Well…”

“You look terrified.” Ben scoffed. 

“What am I going to do?” 

“You are going to leave this bathroom, you are going to go home, get some rest, shower and wait for the woman you are nigh on stalking to ring or text you, then you are going to go and, I would wager, make an absolute tit of yourself in front of her.” Tom glared at him. “Well, you asked. What are you going to do with regards food; I mean, it’s three now.” He checked his watch. “And she won’t be done until at least six or seven, catering probably finishes at four, and you need to sleep.” 

“I keep telling her about that Indian you suggested, we could get something from there,” Tom suggested. 

“Right, and what are you going to do then, go back to yours? Do you even know where she is staying?” 

“Shit.” Tom became frustrated again. “Why is this so hard? Was it always this hard?”

“Courting women? Not that I recall, I mean, as you know, I was with Olivia for so long, before that were the usual brief youth romances, but with Sophie, everything seemed so…much more difficult, I mean, I felt pressure to get it right.” 

“Were you attracted to her beforehand?” 

“No, I just decided to ask her out for no reason, of course…” Benedict snarked. “Look, do not push her too fast, your home could suggest that you are interested in one thing in particular, and it is not a deep meaningful conversation, you need to make sure not to give off too much of that air.” 

“But we always spend time together at my mother’s.” 

“In the living room with your mother present or close by, that’s a tad different to your home; the personification of a bachelor pad, just you and her, no mother.” Tom’s facial expression changed slightly, “And no, I am not going to be there. That is just weird, besides, you two need to figure out whatever this thing between you is by yourselves, no one holding your hands for you.” 

Tom nodded, taking out his phone. “I need to talk to Luke.” 

“Why?”

“Because he can tell me what they were talking about, so then I know where I stand with her.” 

“We are never leaving this fucking toilet.” Benedict cursed as he waited for Tom to call his publicist. 

*

“Well, if it isn’t the famous Tom Hiddleston.” Luke Evans joked as Tom sat in his car close to the gates of the set. “What brings you around these parts?” he leant down to look at Tom in the car. 

“I am waiting on a friend of mine, she’s working on the movie with you.” 

“It’s not Watson is it, I mean, we all know you are going for the mid-twenties girls these days.” Tom winced slightly at Evans’ joke. “Sorry man, no malice meant.” 

“I only have myself to blame.” Tom shrugged. “No, her name is Danielle, she’s the....”

“Ah, Danni, yeah, she’s just sorting out one or two things inside.” Luke smiled. “Wait, are you and her a thing now?”

“No, she is just a good friend.”

“‘Good Friend’ huh?” Luke did not seem the least bit convinced. “Well, your ‘close friend’ is getting a lot of interest from a few people, so I would think about sorting changing the -ood to -irl very quickly if I were you.” 

“I don’t under…oh right, thanks for the warning.” Tom decided to not say any more on the subject, a pang of jealousy flowing through him for a moment. “How is it going here?”

“Ah, well it’s grand, not groundbreaking, I mean, it has been done before, but still, Disney pays well enough.” The other man smiled. “What are your plans for the next few months?” 

“Nothing much, a few things here and there, mostly to do with Kong and Thor, the usual.” 

“Nice piece in Interview by the way.” Luke winked. “I dare say your little legion on girlies adored that.” 

“Well, after everything in the summer…”

“Speaking of which, is there a reason why Miller can’t get through to you, she has the same number I have, but her call wouldn’t go through?” 

“Yeah, I had a bug in my system, it’s rectified now, though.”

Evan’s looked at him curiously. “A bug you say? Does this bug have a name?” 

“Yes, it does, and no, I am not repeating it.”

“You don’t need to man, I am reading very well between the lines here.” Luke scoffed before looking up. “I best be heading away for myself, I have my own plans for the evening.” He slapped the top of the car and walked off. 

Tom did not get to say for him to enjoy himself before he realised the reason the actor had scarpered. He smiled anxiously at Danielle, who waved nervously as she approached the car. As though he had been electrocuted, he opened the car door and jumped out, or would have had he not been still tied in by his seatbelt before untying it and running to the passenger side door. “Hey.” 

“Hi.” Danielle smiled back nervously. “That’s not necessary.” 

“No, I don’t mind.” He smiled, opening the door to let her in. 

“Whoever was in here last is a far taller person than me, I feel like I am in the boot.” 

Tom laughed. “Yeah, well, you know, anyone seems tall next to you.” 

“Ass.” She stuck her tongue out at him. 

Happy that everything seemed so normal between them, Tom rushed back to his side of the car and jumped back in. “So, have you eaten?”

“Yeah, well at three, so, I guess that’s really a no.” she corrected, checking her watch. 

“That’s a no,” Tom confirmed. 

“What about you? You look jetlagged.”

“Are you trying to tell me I look old?”

“Old, how did you get that from jetlagged?” she looked at him oddly. “No, you look like you do every time I collected you from the airport, out on your feet, as though you want to sleep for a week.” 

“Yeah, that sounds accurate enough for my current state.” Tom conceded. “But I did get a few hours sleep this afternoon.” 

“Afternoon? You only got back today?” Tom nodded. “You should have said something. If you are too tired, we could meet another day.” 

“No. No, I need to see you today, to talk to you today.” He explained. 

“Sounds serious.” Danielle looked at her hands. 

“Well, not serious as in a bad way, but we do need to talk. I have a great idea of where we can eat.” 

“It’s not public is it?” she asked fearfully. 

“No, it’s a takeaway near my house, it’s the one I was telling you about.”

“That sounds good, it better be as good as you say it is.” 

“It is, I promise.” The smile on her face was encouraging as far as Tom was concerned, he could only wait and see how the evening went.


	29. Takeaway and Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle and Tom meet up for something to eat, doing everything they can to avoid the one topic both are terrified to broach, and when they finally do, what happens?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it hasn't been confirmed yet, but apparently Benedict and Sophie are having another baby, I hope it's true and I am so so delighted for them if it is!!!!

“Your usual?” Tom asked as he parked outside the restaurant he had told Danielle about.

 

“This place does takeaway?” she asked, looking at the upmarket establishment.

 

“Welcome to North London, once you’re willing to pay, you can get effectively anything.” He shrugged.

 

“Seriously, there’s no need for something this fancy.”

 

“It’s not really, I mean takeaway is takeaway. So I’ll ask again, your usual?”

 

“Please.” She decided not to argue.

 

“I’ll order and come back out.” He got out of the car and went inside, leaving Danielle to wait anxiously as she awaited his return. She jumped considerably when he hopped back into the car. “Are you alright?” he asked, looking at her somewhat startled at her reaction.

 

“Yeah, sorry, I was so busy thinking about other things.” she dismissed.

 

“Filming hours can be insane, can’t they?” He nodded understandingly.

 

“Yeah.” She gave a half-hearted smile.

 

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

 

“I…I’m just worried.”

 

“About what?”

 

“What if we’re spotted?” she asked, looking around the car.

 

“You really don’t want to be in the spotlight, do you?” he asked, somewhat crestfallen.

 

“Some people aren’t made to be in front of the camera.” She replied.

 

“I’m really sorry for being the reason you were thrown in front of them the night we…” he cleared his throat. “I actually spoke to Luke today, after you were talking to him I mean.”

 

“Yeah?” she asked, concerned.

 

“He said you were under the impression I only kissed you because I was drunk.”

 

“Well, you weren’t sober.” She argued.

 

“But I didn’t kiss you because of that. I mean, it helped, because I was too cowardly to do it without some assistance, but I…”

 

“We should talk about this later.” She cut in, “After we eat.”

 

Feeling somewhat downtrodden, Tom simply nodded in return. “I better go see if the food is ready.” It had only been a few minutes since he had ordered, so there was no chance the food was ready, but it allowed him to escape the atmosphere in the car.

 

When he returned, the tension was lessened, though still somewhat there. “Smells good.” Danielle smiled taking the food.

 

“It’s better than good.” Tom grinned, grateful for her to take the focus off the conversation that had caused them to become somewhat awkward. The car remained in silence until they got to Tom’s home and he closed the front door. “I’ll get the plates and everything if you want to get a bottle of wine from the fridge.”

 

“I’m okay for alcohol thanks.” He looked at her for a moment. “I have work again at seven; the last thing I need is to be somewhat groggy, we are doing the fight scene tomorrow.”

 

“Right, so, shit, I don’t have anything nice.”

 

“It’s fine Tom, water is fine.” She smiled.

 

“Shit, I should go to…”

 

“No, Tom. Seriously, water is fine, please stop, I just want the food.” She half laughed, well used to Tom and his need to over-perfection.

 

“Sorry, I just wanted this to be nice.”

 

“It is, or it will be when you cease torturing me by having me smell it but not taste it.” She smiled. “I’m starved.”

 

“Right, fuck. You get the drinks, I’ll get plates.”

 

“Do you want wine?”

 

“No, I will drive you back to wherever you’re staying, so I need to be sober.”

 

“Right, so what will you have?”

 

“Water too.”

 

“Should I go into a longwinded rant about you wanting water?” she grinned.

 

“I am just trying to be a good host.” He grumbled.

 

“You are Tom, and how much do I owe you for…” The indignant look he gave her caused her to stop talking. “I’ll get the next one so.”

 

“Deal.” He agreed with a nod. “Seriously Elle, you need to let people treat you.” He stated, handing her a plate and cutlery. “Speaking of your name, why does everyone call you ‘Danni’ now?”

 

Danielle groaned as she placed the naan bread on her plate. “I fucking hate it, but no one will just call me by my name.”

 

“So not your doing?” Tom asked, getting his chicken out of its container.

 

“No, I hate that name.”

 

“More than Elle?”

 

“No, Elle I like, not because of the name or anything, but because it actually comes from those who care about me, and not because some people are too lazy to say my name.”

 

Tom chuckled. “Fair enough.”

 

“Why did you call me Elle, to begin with? I mean, I know it was you that started calling me that.”

 

Tom shrugged. “Can’t remember, just thought of it one day and thought you looked like an Elle.”

 

“Well, I beg to disagree.” She smiled, sticking a fork into some of Tom’s food and eating it. “Wow, that is good.”

 

“Told you.” He beamed in return.

 

They ate the meal in relative silence, both not wanting to broach the issue that was on both of their minds. By the end of it, when Tom was bringing their plates to the sink and neither of them had actually said anything regards it. Tom stared at the plates for a moment, knowing that soon he would have to return Danielle to her hotel, otherwise, she would be exhausted at work the next day, but he had yet to speak to her regarding the kiss that they’d shared. Looking at himself in the reflection of his window, which acted almost as a mirror with the darkness outside, he tried to build up the courage needed.  A sound from his phone caught his attention, looking at it, he groaned.

 

**Benedict – So, what happened?**

 

_Tom – Nothing._

 

**Benedict – What?**

 

_Tom – Nothing has happened because we haven’t discussed it._

 

**Benedict – It’s ten at night.**

 

_Tom – Yes, I am aware, I can read time Ben._

 

**Benedict – So grab the situation by the balls Tom and talk to the woman before she dies of old age waiting for you to do something about it. Where is the cocky shit that was all bite when the world was trying to tell him about his terrible girlfriend, now you have a chance with a good woman and you are dallying around like you have forever?**

 

_Tom – What if she rejects me?_

 

**Benedict – Then at least you fucking tried, get on with it man.**

 

“Tom?” Danielle came into the kitchen, a little startled to see Tom on the phone. “I…well I better be off so.”

 

“What, no, you can’t yet.” He threw the phone on the counter.

 

“It’s getting late, and well, you’ve been hiding in here for twelve minutes.” She stated, looking at the clock.

 

“I…Look Elle, can we talk about…”

 

“I rather not thanks.”

 

“But we need to.”

 

“No, we don’t. It was a mistake Tom; I shouldn’t have allowed you to…” Tom took large steps until he was standing right in front of her, silencing her. “I…”

 

“I haven’t had anything to drink.” He stated quietly.

 

“I know.” She nodded.

 

“So this time, that isn’t an excuse.” He reached down and cupped her cheek with his hand. “Elle.”

 

She swallowed, knowing what was to come, but she didn’t want to stop it, as much as she thought she should. When his lips descended on hers again, she sighed lustfully, in truth, she had missed them ever since she had last had them against hers. “Tom, Tom please.”

 

“Please Danielle, I can tell by how you’re reacting that you want this.”

 

“Yes, but…”

 

“But what?”

 

“Your belt is stabbing me.” She half laughed.

 

Frowning for a moment, Tom looked down and sure enough, the buckle of his belt was slightly open, the pointed bit jabbing into her stomach. “Sorry.” He moved slightly to not hurt her any further. Danielle’s response was to pull him down to kiss her again.

 

“Why do I have to be so short?” She groaned after a few minutes, her neck aching from the angle it required to be in when kissing him.

 

“We could go into the living room.” Tom offered, not moving too far from her lips.

 

“I think that best.” Danielle smiled. “TOM!” She erupted in laughter when rather than waiting for her to make her way herself, Tom hoisted her into his arms and carried her in. “I can walk.”

 

Tom grinned at her. “I think this is more fun.” He manoeuvred them so that he sat under her on the couch with her straddling his legs. “Better?” Biting her bottom lip, she nodded her reply. “I’m sorry.”

 

Danielle frowned. “What for?”

 

“Taking so long, I should have done this ages ago.” He toyed with her hair. “I just thought you weren’t interested, and with my work, I didn’t want to have anyone waiting for me, but as soon as I heard of you and Paul, I couldn’t bear it. Then today, when I saw him with another woman, and I thought you were still with him, I…Why didn’t you tell me when I mentioned him that you were over?”

 

“I don’t know.” She admitted as she bit her lip. “I just didn’t want to admit I screwed up. I only accepted Paul because I thought I could never have you. And when you kissed me, I thought it was a mistake, that you could never want me.”

 

Tom scoffed, “Well, that’s wrong. I very much want you.” He subconsciously grabbed her ass and pulled it down to his lap. 

 

“You think one, albeit delicious Indian takeaway will get me to bed?” she asked. “Paul tried for months and didn’t get anywhere.”

 

“Wait, what? You never…?” Tom looked at her in shock.

 

Danielle regretted ever mentioning it. “Not that, no.” she was unsure as to how Tom would react, thinking he would not believe her or scoff, instead, he crashed his lips to hers and pulled her down as close to him as was physically possible.

 

“So, what does takeaway get me, what are you willing to give?” He grinned cheekily.

 

“Well, tonight, nothing, I have to go, I have work at seven, remember.” She groaned, genuinely gutted at the idea of leaving.

 

“I don’t want you to go.”

 

“I don’t want to go either.” She laughed at his childish response. “But I am a boring grown up, with boring grown up responsibilities.”

 

Tom groaned, hating the fact that she was right. “Mean.”

 

“And perhaps it’s for the best.” Tom frowned at her. “In case you don’t want…”

 

“If you think you can pull the ‘you don’t know what you’re doing’ BS again, stop now. I am a grown man and I know damn well what I am doing.” He growled, placing his arms around her, he rolled them so he was over her. “And I’ll prove it.” He grinned wickedly before kissing her passionately again. Danielle’s reaction was to put her hands on his ass, an area that had caused her far too many lust-filled fantasies than could be deemed appropriate.


	30. The Morning After The Night Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle wakes up in a very enviable place, next to a naked Tom. Can the pair make up for lost time?

Danielle groaned as she heard the alarm go off, she wanted nothing more than to sleep for another ten minutes, or perhaps a day. It was only when she was reaching around she groaned, not able to find her bedside locker.

 

“I have it.” A deep voice groaned from behind her. That shocked her, and she turned to see the speaker, only to nearly fall as she did so. “I have you.” She stared as Tom grabbed her. “You’re a tad skittish in the morning.” He smiled kindly as he pulled her back to him, this time, her chest to his. Reaching around her, he found the offending phone and tapped on the screen, silencing it. “You said you had work at seven, so I set my alarm for five, since, you know, you had fallen asleep, so we can get you showered and fed before work.”

 

She looked at him, still trying to process everything, her usually alert brain still not fully awake. “I…thanks.”

 

“You’re not very good with mornings are you?” the idea of learning something new about her making him smile almost innocently.

 

“I usually am, but today…” she blushed deeply.

 

Tom beamed at her. “Did I wear you out?” He asked playfully.

 

“Not funny.” She leant in, her nose brushing along his neck, looking at the freckles she had never seen on his chest, along with the few hairs, toying with them.

 

“You know, as much as I adore this time with you, your dallying is not a good thing, you are going to have to get up now, or flip between a good breakfast or a shower, and I would have to urge you towards the shower.”

 

“Well, that’s what happens when I sleep next to someone like you.” Danielle jested.

 

“Ouch.” Tom chuckled. “If that happens every time we are in close proximity, I am not going to complain.”

 

“Do I smell as much as I think I do?”

 

“Well, to me, you smell very enticing.” Tom grinned, wrapping an arm around her.

 

“You are supposed to be getting me to get ready for work, remember.”

 

“You were supposed to get up before my filthy brain remembered I had a beautiful naked woman next to me.” He retorted.

 

“No, we don’t have time.” She tried to pull away.

 

“Do you have to go in?”

 

“Yes, we discussed this before, safety officer.” She turned to get up and went to take the blanket with her.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“I need to go to the bathroom.”

 

“And that includes the blanket, how?”

 

“You’ll see me naked.”

 

“Elle, darling, I saw you from every possible angle naked not too long ago, as well as having slept beside you naked, it is safe to say we should be comfortable in this way with each other now.”

 

“I can’t.”

 

Tom frowned. “Why not? Do you regret…”

 

“What, no, it’s just, you’re you, and I’m ordinary.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean, I feel like I should be insulted.”

 

“You are a sexy movie star, I’m just a normal person.”

 

“You think I’m sexy?” he grinned.

 

“I’m not answering that right now.” she replied, going red with embarrassment.

 

“Well, for the record Danielle Hughes.” Tom sat up, intertwining their hands and pulling her around to look him in the eye. “I happen to think you are the sexiest woman in the world or did my eagerness last night not convince you?”

 

“You really think I’m…you need to get a guide dog.”

 

Tom erupted in laughter at her. “Not sure how you have the sense of humour you have Elle, but I love it.”

 

“Great, blind and mad.” She stated dramatically, causing Tom to pull her towards him again and kissing her.

 

“Shower, and I’ll get you breakfast.”

 

“You don’t have to, you must be exhausted.”

 

“Well, you did a lot of it, if my memory serves me correctly.”

 

“From the jetlag, Tom.”

 

“Actually, my daft brain is wide awake, much to my body’s chagrin, so I am more than happy to be assistance.” He pulled himself up, groaning as his back ached in the process. “Though next time, I rather we sleep upstairs.”

 

“I think I suggested it at one point, taking things upstairs.”

 

“I was in no position to go anywhere, you were finally on my lap, your lips against mine, your…well, there was no way I was stopping things.”

 

“You are a pervert Thomas Hiddleston.”

 

“Guilty, use my guest shower.” He instructed, throwing on his boxers when he got them off the other sofa.

 

Danielle seized the opportunity to grab the blanket. “Sure, I’ll be down soon.” She promised, collecting her clothes, looking at them oddly as she did.

 

“Are you worried about everyone seeing you wearing the same clothes?”

 

“No, just not looking forward to putting on yesterday’s underwear again.”

 

“Go commando.”

 

“That doesn’t go too well for women.”

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Well not ones that had someone…” she made an odd face. “in them.”

 

“Speaking of which, do you…?”

 

“I had bloods done after leaving the paramedics and I’ve had the bar for almost three years.”

 

“Well, I knew you’d be clean, I just wanted to know if you’d need a trip to Lloyds or Boots before work.”

 

“I’m good.”

 

“Good.” Tom scratched his head.

 

“I better go get showered.”

 

“Towels are in the storage closet in the hallway.”

 

“Thanks.” She ran off to get ready.

 

Tom went into the kitchen and threw together what few bits he had grabbed from the shops on his way home from meeting Benedict. It was essentially breakfast bars and coffee, so he swore to stop at a  shop on their way to the studios. A few minutes later, Danielle came back. “That was fast.”

 

“Well, you don’t have conditioner.” She shrugged, taking the coffee. “Starting me strong today.”

 

“I can make you tea if you’d like”

 

“No, you’re fine, I need this.” She inhaled deeply and sighed. “Yum.”

 

After a few minutes they rushed out the door, Danielle still not fed properly. There was a Tesco open not far from where the studios were, so Danielle grabbed some food inside, also grabbing clean socks and underwear while she was at it.

 

“Smart girl.” Tom commended as she jumped back into his Jaguar.

 

“Down there’s for dancing, remember” She smiled fondly.

 

“Yeah.” He pulled in outside the studios. “Elle?” she looked at him fearfully. “When is not too soon to see you again?” She was about to speak but he interrupted her. “I mean, I want to see you tonight, but I know that’s going too fast, I just…now that we…I don’t want to waste any more time.”

 

“How about a meal later, at my hotel?” she suggested. “I have a four am start tomorrow, but it means I’m actually off today at lunch since all the cast is demanding they have some rest.”

 

“How about I pick you up, and we get a late lunch slash early dinner, that way, you are tucked up in bed by eight to get at least some rest?”

 

“I’ll see you at one thirty so Mister Hiddleston, so long as that suits.” She grinned.

 

Tom leant over to her side of the car. “Well, Miss Hughes, until then.” He smiled, kissing her.

 

Slightly flushed, Danielle got out of the car and watched him reverse and pull off before turning around and walking to the studio security, showing her identification. “So the beautiful Irish girl has a suitor, I was getting worried.” The security guard commented.

 

“And why is that?” she asked curiously, loving the daily banter she usually had with that guard.

 

“Because Miss Hughes, if one such as you were to be left on the shelf, what hope is there for a grouchy fart like myself?”

 

“Do you know what my favourite thing about you is Josef?”

 

“What is that my dear?”

 

“Your ability to make even me smile.” She grinned before collecting her bag and walking off. “That is a talent in itself.”

 

“I would have thought so too, were it not for the way you looked at him.” Daniele stopped walking and turned to look at him. “I see a happy future for you both, you know how I know?” Danielle shook her head. “Because my babushka, my grandmother, she told me as a boy, that only when a man and woman truly love one another, they look equal parts elated and heartbroken, when any goodbye happens, no matter how short. Their sadness in the goodbye, but their elation in merely getting to kiss their loved one again.”

 

“And they say the Russians don’t know romance.” She smiled, her face slightly reddened.

 

“Only the American’s say that, but let us face it, what do they know of love? They divorce if their partner snores.”

 

“That’s true, have a nice day Josef.”

 

“You too Ms Hughes.”

 

“Well, you look like you had a good night.” Danielle turned to see Luke Evans beside her.

 

“I don’t…”

 

“Nothing says got fucked each way to next Saturday like turning up to work in your crumpled clothes from yesterday and stinking of…” he sniffed her for a moment. “Men’s shampoo and body gel, you and Hiddles have some fun last night?”

 

“How?”

 

“I worked with Tom on High Rise, I went to premières with him, I know his products, and today, you reek of them.” He stated factually.

 

Danielle went puce as the actor walked off chuckling to himself.

 

*

 

**Tom – Hey, I need to speak with you, are you at home?**

 

_Benedict – It is five to seven in the morning, why are you up?_

 

**Tom – Why are you up?**

 

_Benedict – I have a toddler, what’s your excuse?_

 

**Tom – I want to tell you in person.**

 

_Benedict – How far away are you?_

 

**Tom – Half an hour.**

 

_Benedict – I’ll have the kettle boiled._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so anyone that knows me knows that this is nowhere near done, and that our pair are nowhere near their deserved "Happy Ever After" 
> 
> The ridding of Taylor could be seen as the end of Act One, and this, the end of Act Two, so buckle up me boyo's, we're about to have some fun!
> 
> Oh and I know Danielle was all "slow and steady" before, but in all fairness, she knows Tom years, and is utterly in love with him, so it's slightly different then......right?


	31. Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom bursts in the door of Ben's only to be given even more good news. 
> 
> When he meets with Danielle later, they begin to discuss some issues they know they will end up facing, is she willing to endure them for him?

Benedict barely had the door open when Tom exploded in. “Good morning to you too.” He commented before closing the door again. “Cup on the left is yours.” He called. When he walked into the kitchen, Tom seemed almost skittish. “Before we go any further, I need to tell you something, Tom.” His friend looked at him in concern. “Sophie’s pregnant.” 

Tom, who seemed to almost be terrified before looked at him in shock. “What?”

“Sophie and I are having another baby,” Benedict repeated slowly. 

“Seriously?” Tom’s face lit up. “Congratulations man, Jesus, I…that’s brilliant.” Tom rushed forward and embraced his friend. “When is she due?”

“She’s almost halfway.” 

“I…fuck, you kept that quiet.” 

“Yeah, well, we didn’t want to say anything. I mean, I am still getting shit that she and Kit are a publicity stunt, so can you imagine what they’ll say this time. She is coming to LA next week for the premiere, and even though she chose another great dress, she is showing a little.” 

“Fuck the begrudgers Ben, you two are so happy, and though Christopher will probably spend the next ten years of his life fighting with this baby, he will be so happy too.” Tom grinned. 

“Yes, well, that is my news, what happened between you and Elle?”

“She stayed the night.”

“Wait, what?” Benedict nearly spat out his tea. 

“She stayed the night; I just dropped her to work.” 

“Did you two…?” Ben asked cautiously, but Tom’s grin gave his answer. “I take that as a yes. How are things with you two since?”

“I am meeting her for lunch today because she is busy for a day or two.” 

“So she isn’t getting all guarded like after the kiss?” 

“No, she was a little awkward, but so was I. I…Jesus Ben.” He couldn’t contain his delight and began chuckling. “I…I can’t remember the last time I felt like this.” 

“Not sure if it’s her or sleep deprivation, or both that has you as giddy as a schoolgirl, but I’m happy for you.” Benedict smiled. “Took you long enough and I am glad no one got there before you sorted yourself out…again.” 

“There’s only one issue,” Tom stated worriedly, Benedict cocked his head slightly as to ask what said issue was. “She is really desperate to stay off the radar of photographers.” 

“She does realise who you are? Look, it was the same with Sophie...”

“What about me?” Sophie asked, coming into the kitchen just in time to hear her name. “Hi, Tom.” She smiled, Christopher in her arms. 

“Hey,” Tom smiled, before going over to her and the toddler, “Hey little man, I hear you are getting a brother or sister, isn’t that exciting.” Christopher’s reaction was to laugh and smile. “Congratulations.” He leant over to kiss Sophie a kiss on the cheek. “I’m delighted for you all.”

“Thank you.” She beamed. “So, that aside, what about me?”

“Danielle doesn’t like cameras.”

“No sane person does, why does this matter?”

“Because she and Tom went at it last night and are meeting up again today.” Benedict grinned. 

Sophie clipped his ear. “You are such a little gossip.” She chastised. 

“But this is big,” Ben argued. 

“And I am thrilled for them, but it’s not your business to throw around.” 

“Well, Tom is worried, for the obvious reasons, so we were mentioning how you don’t like it either.” 

“Well, we only are really seen at events, and bar some chance sightings; we usually go around just fine, I mean, I have yet to see a picture of us in Sainsbury’s getting the shopping.” She commented. “Why don’t we have dinner here sometime and we can talk about it. It’ll be private, and since I seem to be the only person who has never even gotten to say hello to her.” 

Benedict’s face lit up. “Brilliant idea; how is she with kids?”

Tom shrugged. “She offered to mind my niece whenever we were all at mums and she adores her.” 

“Great, so we can have Christopher around.” Benedict grinned. “What time is she finished today?”

“You have an interview this afternoon,” Sophie reminded him, causing him to swear. “How about next week?”

“I’ll see when she’s free.” 

“How long has she left in London?”

“I don’t know, I was planning on talking to her about all of that today.” 

“Good plan.” Benedict nodded. “So, how are you about all of this?” 

“Truthfully, terrified. She has made it clear, she wants to just be in the shadows, but I can’t give her that, what if this is all just going to go down the toilet?”

“If she was willing to sleep with you, she knows what this will entail, but you do need to talk to her about it. She is not the ‘one night stand’ type, not with you anyway.” 

“I really hope your right.” Tom tried to smile, but couldn’t, worrying about if Danielle would regret their actions. 

*

“Hey.” He smiled as Danielle opened the passenger door of his car. “You okay?” 

“I am just tired.” She sighed, rubbing her eyes. 

“Have you a headache?” Tom asked in concern. 

“No, but I am starved.” 

“Where’s the hotel?”

“Not far from here.” She gave him directions. “We’ll just order room service if that’s okay with you?”

“Sounds good.” 

“I also need a shower, I have never been sniffed so much in my life.” She scoffed.

“‘Sniffed’?” Loki stared at her. 

“Yeah, Evans could even tell it was your shower gel; I smell like a guy.” She laughed. 

Tom leant over and inhaled. “No, you smell like me.” He corrected. 

“And are you not a guy?”

“No, I am a gentleman.” He smiled. 

“You’re an idiot.” She scoffed. 

“Your idiot?” he asked nervously, looking at her with large blue puppy dog eyes. 

“I suppose.” She grinned back, causing him to lean in and kiss her. “Let’s get to the hotel.” 

“Sounds good.” He agreed against her lips. 

When they got to the hotel, Danielle looked around nervously. “How will we do this?”

“How about we just go in, no one is going to care Elle.” 

“But if they…”

“Elle?” She looked at him. “Elle, if this is to work, you need to know that we will be spotted together from time to time, and yes, people will take some photos, but overall they won’t realise it's us.” 

“I know, I just wish we didn’t have to.” 

“Do you not want this?” He didn’t want to ask, but he knew he had to, his fear blatant on his face. 

“I do, I just…you know, it’s weird. I knew what I was getting into, but it’s hard, you know, I feel like its only a matter of time before I am going to get some serious heat from crazy fans, and when she sees it…” she played with her hands anxiously. 

Tom swallowed hard. “I cannot make them not write things, the papers, the ‘fans’ or even her, and I know that you don’t deserve any of that Elle, you don’t, but I really want this, and if you do too, I promise I will do everything I can to protect you.” 

“But a lot of it, you can’t protect me from, I need to just get over that.” she inhaled deeply. “I want this, and so long as I am not plastered on every trash rag as some constant piece, I think I can do this.” 

“What do you mean?”

“Well, after the whole thing with PR Barbie, you will get attention for having a new girlfriend, we know that, but as long as it is a flash in the pan thing, and not us on the cover weekly, I think I can do this.” She gave a small smile. 

Tom intertwined his fingers with hers and brought them to his lips, “I promise, I will not parade you around like some ridiculous dog and I promise I will have Luke have them respect your privacy as much as possible, the best I can offer is the way that Ben and Sophie are, a couple of ‘Gold-digger’ and ‘PR relationship’ stories and a few invasive asses with photo’s, but overall, as little coverage of us as possible.”

She took a moment to think it over. “You can’t even fully promise that, but I am a big girl, I can get on with it, and hopefully, when this comes out, it will end up like Benedict’s relationship.” 

“Hopefully.” He smiled. “Now, do you want us to walk in separately or together?” he scanned the area quickly. “There doesn’t seem to be anyone around that would be too bothered by us.” 

“The cast are at a different hotel,” Danielle explained. “So we should be okay.” 

“Well then.” Tom smiled, opening his door, before closing it quickly and running around the car to her side, opening her door for her. “M’Lady.” 

Danielle could not help but laugh, allowing him to take her hand to help her out of the car. “Sir.” Tom had a playful smile on his face “Come on, before we actually are spotted and accused of being two nutters.” 

“In all fairness, there is substantial evidence against us.” 

“I know, that’s why I’m worried.” 

“Oh, I should mention, Ben and Sophie have invited us to their home for a dinner soon, I am to get a date that suits us all.” 

Danielle looked at him for a moment. “They want me in their home?”

“Yes, they know you don’t want to be overly public, and Sophie has heard all about you and never met you, and she wants to see if you want to ask anything about being the beautiful and self-successful other half of a great actor.” He grinned, opening the door of the hotel for her, causing her to erupt in laughter which she did not fully recover from until they got to her room. “See, no one noticed.” He grinned, leaning down and kissing her as soon as she closed the door.

“Because you made me seem like a crazy person, they were probably worried I was going to do something mental!” she scoffed, pulling him to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there are a few less than happy with my lack of details of their first time, so I am going make the next chapter all about that.


	32. Hungry For More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Danielle have more fun when they go to her hotel room.

“We really should eat,” Tom commented, his lips barely leaving Danielle’s.

“Mmhmm, yes.” She agreed, but her actions conflicted with her words as she attacked his mouth again. “In a sec.” 

“You are your own worst enemy.” Tom chuckled as he pulled her closer to him. 

“Tom.” Her voice was a pleading gasp. 

Tom did not take a moment to understand what it was she was begging for, lifting her up so that her legs were around his waist. “Elle.” He moaned into her mouth as her body rubbed against his. “We…food.”

“Soon.” She groaned, grinding herself into him. 

That was all Tom could bear, after craving her for so long and finally having been able to have her, Tom turned and placed her on the bed, crawling over her as his hands gently but purposely making their way to her ass. “Elle.” 

“Please.” She begged, grinding herself into him, trying to show him what she craved so desperately, her hand making its way to his pants, trying to unbutton the offending item. 

It took mere moments before both had attacked the clothing that were in their way, her top pulled up, her bra pulled down slightly, her breasts exposed, her pants thrown across the room, its current location unknown to either of them due to their lust. Tom’s shirt was open and his pants and boxers pulled down only enough to be out of the way. “How are you so eager again already?” He smiled, he was by no means complaining, but he was curious as to the cause of her eagerness. 

“I…too long.” 

Not waiting for her to go further into an explanation, Tom caressed the skin of her hip before slowly allowing his hand to gently slide in between her legs. “Elle.” 

“Yes.” Her consent, though he knew she gave it without speaking, was all the better when she uttered it. Her hands making their way to his ass, loving that she finally got to touch it, having almost punctured her lip on more than one occasion with her teeth while watching Crimson Peak and The Night Manager and seeing his delectable derriere on screen, dreaming of being able to feel it in her hands, finally getting to do so; since she could not do so from above him the night before. 

“My turn in charge.” He grinned sinfully, gently pulling himself down her body until his face was just over the apex of her thighs, his warm breath causing her to moan as it brushed against her exposed body. He glanced up at her for a moment, and seeing the eager nod she gave, began to use his tongue to moisten her enough to use his fingers on her, before using his thin lips to suck her clit from its hiding place and putting two slender fingers into her, stroking her wet body, knowing at any moment he would find that spot within her that had turned her so wanton mere hours before. “Where are you.” He teased before nipping gently at her now exposed clit. The manner in which she swore as she bucked off the bed to his mouth told him his search was successful. “Good?”

“Fuck, Tom.” 

“You sound good like this.” He grinned, noting how much wetter she was getting.

“Stop fucking teasing me.” She growled, her hand going to his head, trying to get him to continue what he was doing. 

“Tsk, tsk, so eager.” He teased, but wanting her to come to orgasm quickly, he attacked her clit again with his lips, pursing them tightly around it as his tongue gently flicked against it, his fingers stroking over the small nerves within her with purpose, not wanting to prolong his actions much longer. 

“Tom.” Elle yelped as her legs began to shake and it began to feel too good. “I…”

Tom said nothing in response, instead he hastened his actions, his reward was her blunt nails scratching his scalp as her ass left the bed and her body bowed up to him, wanting as much friction as was possible. He moaned as he felt her release around his fingers and against his chin, his lightly whiskered facial hair only adding to her pleasure. Finally, she slumped onto the bed, her breaths fast and shallow. “I take it that as you enjoying yourself.” He grinned. 

“Eh, yeah.” She gasped between breaths, “Did I…did I hurt you?”

“Not at all, I actually enjoyed that.” he grinned, pulling himself up next to her, bringing the duvet over them. 

“What about you?” she asked, looking at him. 

“What about me?” 

“Don’t you want to…?”

Tom frowned for a second, noting the hurt tone of her voice, trying to figure out what had caused her mood to slump so suddenly after she had clearly been pleasured. “Don’t I want to what?”

“You…you didn’t…” Danielle bit her lips together, her upset confusing him. 

“Wait, you think I don’t want to…” he realised, she nodded, to her shock, he chuckled. “Oh, my beautiful Elle.” He pulled her into him, kissing her before taking her hand and guiding it down his body until it was met by a very hard appendage. “Does this look like disinterest to you?” he asked playfully. 

“But then, why not…” 

“If you want to, then yes, but I am not the sort of man to expect that getting you off means I can just mount you like a broodmare and chase my own pleasure immediately after.” He scoffed. 

“God, you are so blunt sometimes.” Danielle laughed, but she pulled him in for another kiss, pulling him over her as she did so. “I want to make you feel good too. So, here is your choice Mister Hiddleston.” She stated confidently. 

“Ooh, I like the way you say that Darling.” He grinned as he raised a brow. 

“Duly noted. So, you can have your way here,” she grabbed his ass and pulled herself up so her drenched core rubbed against the underneath of his cock, the appendage seemingly realising what it was so close to and twitched eagerly as he moaned at the sensation she sent shooting through it. “Or, you can have it here.” She leant her face toward him, her lips pressing against his before her tongue snaked into his mouth. 

“Fuck, you are a little tease.” He groaned, “I… fuck.” His mind clouded, not knowing which to have. Tired from the days of jetlag and travel, he slumped down on her for a moment and found himself rubbing against her leg, her smaller height meaning her core was closer his abdomen. Thinking he meant to imply he wanted to be in her, Danielle shirked down slightly until her heat was at the head of his leaking cock. “Yes.” He hissed, pushing himself up, his previous preparations meaning she was able to take him as he buried himself within her. Instantly, she wrapped her legs around and clenched herself around him. “Shit, you can do that on command?” he asked, looking down at her. Danielle gave a wicked grin in return. “Do it again.” She did, and he made a strangled noise as her body clenched around him. Wanting to feel even more pleasure, he started to move his hips, just slightly at first before his tempo and force increased slightly. “Whoever would have thought that the perfectly behaved Elle could be so fucking good at teasing?” he grinned, before kissing her again. 

“Am I a tease?” she grinned, loving how his dimensions seemed to almost perfectly fit her, he was big and long, but it did not overstretch her. 

“You fucking know it, don’t be so coy.” He snarled, the sound of his body hitting against hers was beginning to become cruder as her wetness flooded her thighs. “Fuck…Elle, you feel so fucking good.” He moaned. “I…Fuck.” 

“Yes.” She clenched around him again, her nails digging into his toned ass. 

For a moment, she was unsure as to whether she had hurt him with the noise he made as she clenched, but the frantic way he pounded into her, making pleading noises for more caused her to do it again. “Fuck!” he groaned, taking a few strong thrusts to fill her. His breathing heavy as he leant his forehead against hers. “I am so sorry.” 

“For what?” she asked, confused. 

Tom slid his hand between them, not surprised when he felt her exposed clit out, begging to be touched. Eagerly, he began to toy with it, moving his hips slightly as he was still not after softening, hoping to add more pleasure. “A gentleman should never leave a lady wanting.” He grinned, moving slightly, loving the way Elle was trying to force herself to remain quiet. “Don’t love, don’t hold it in, let me know how good it is.” He begged. 

“I…”

“Yes.” 

“Tom.” 

“Danielle, my beautiful Elle, let me hear you, let go my love.” 

The kind words he used causing her legs to shake more as her climax built, the feeling of him in her, the wet sound of their juices combined spurring her on. “Tom.” 

“Please Elle, give me another one.” He begged, hastening his fingers as his cock began to soften slightly. “I want to give you another one.” 

“Yes.” Her hips began to rise to him, she began to rub herself against him. “Tom.” 

“That’s my beautiful Elle, come on darling.” 

Wantonly, Danielle ground herself against him, moving herself in a way that his cock rubbed her just right before she flooded around him again, her cries mere soundless gasps. 

“That’s it, love, that’s it.” He encouraged loving the feel of her clenching around him. “That’s it.” 

Danielle slumped onto the bed under him, covered in their sweat. “I…Fuck me.” She exclaimed. 

“Give me a few, I need to recover from that first.” He joked, falling to his side beside her, before pulling her over to him. “Who could have guessed you were so passionate.” He smiled, playing with her hair. 

“Do I seem boring?” she asked. 

“Not boring, no, just, I think I thought that id I was to get to see you like this, I would have to fight through a lot of walls first to do so.” 

“I am not going to lie, Tom, it sounds like you are implying I am an easy lay.” She looked at him to show her hurt. 

“No Elle, Jesus, I would never say that. You said you didn’t do it since you came to England, so that tells me you’re not. I just…I am making a total balls of this. You are better than I ever could have hoped, you…you just are amazing in every way.” He tried to explain. 

“I…What on Earth have you been doing in relationships?” She asked, looking at him worriedly. He looked at her questioningly. “I thought, well, by today’s standard, that I am very normal in bed, and you think that is amazing?” 

“You can be normal and amazing, I am not exactly ‘Fifty Shades of Grey’ either.” 

“Really, that Interview photo shoot says different?” 

“You liked that?” Tom asked with a raised brow. 

Danielle curled in against him. “Well, it was different.” 

“What did you really think?” he asked, pulling her back a little. 

“I think we should order food.” She tried to turn to get out of bed. “Are you trying to get in a certain shape for a role, because there is a carbonara here that will…TOM!” he pulled her back to him, pinning her under him, a wolfish smile on his face. 

“Answer me Elle.” 

“No.” she squeaked. 

“You liked it, didn’t you? Are you into that sort of thing?” his eyes flickered side to side as he studied her. 

“No, but…”

“But? But is interesting, but what, darling?”

Danielle pulled a pillow over her face. “You looked good.” Her voice muffled slightly. 

“How good?” Tom smiled. 

“Very. Enough for me to buy the magazine, and not throw it into the recycling after.” 

“Can I let you in on a little secret my dear.” Danielle pulled the pillow off, her face red from her admission. “I was uncomfortable as hell doing it, but I enjoyed it.” 

“You didn’t look it.” 

“I am glad you think so.” He smiled, leaning down to kiss her again. “Now, what is this about a carbonara?”


	33. The Swift Ultimatum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having been a couple privately for just over a month, Danielle and Tom talk on the phone while she is on set. When news that Taylor's private jet is in London reaches them, Tom reassures Danielle it is not what the online rags are suggesting, he is not meeting with her. But then, it comes to light why Taylor's plane is there, and Tom is not her focus.

“I can’t wait to see you.” Tom’s voice seemed husky over the phone.

 

“Go to sleep, I can hear the jetlag from here.” Danielle scolded.

  
“Yes, Ma’am,” Tom stated; she could almost hear him doing a military salute. “When are you back?”  
  
“Saturday, but I have to go straight to Suffolk, I really need to see poor Mac, he must think I’ve abandoned him.”

 

“Mum says he is curled up in front of the fire as happy as Larry.”   
  
“I really want to know who the hell Larry is, and why is he always so happy.” She commented back.   
  
“Yes, so do I.” Tom chuckled. “So, if it’s alright with you, I was hoping I could see you this weekend?”

 

“Your mum, though. How can we possibly manage that?”   
  
“I know, I know it will be more difficult, until we tell them, by the way, why aren’t we telling her?”

  
“Tom, can you imagine what she is going to say?”

 

“She is going to be happy; you know that she adores you.” Tom countered before he yawned. “I am going to get some sleep and head to mum’s tomorrow.”   
  
“I’m not there til the weekend.”   
  
“But I want mum to cook me food.”   
  
“You are such a mummy’s boy Tom Hiddleston.” She laughed.   
  
“You say that as though I would deny it.” That only caused her to laugh more. “Are you enjoying it, your job I mean?”  
  
“Yeah.” There was a small waver in her voice.

 

“Elle?”  
  
“I’m just…I feel so drained, you know?”  
  
“Yes, I do. You see it a lot, I mean, the cast have it fairly tiring, long hours, learning lines, hours of standing around waiting for it to be perfect conditions, retake after retake, but while they are doing that, the crew are there before them, working through, and even after.” He explained.

 

“Exactly.” She smiled, happy he understood her. “I miss you.”  
  
“I miss you too, darling.”

 

“Shit, I am being called back, I will text you as the day goes on, Tom.”   
  
“Not if I text you first.” His smile audible through the phone.   
  
“You are adorkable, you know that?”  
  
“So I have been told. I better let you go. I will talk to you later. Bye, darling.”   
  
“Bye Tom.”

 

Tom smiled as he came off the phone, excited for the few days ahead, getting to see his mum and Danielle, all away from the hustle and bustle of city life. He went to call his mother to check if she minded him coming, knowing full well she wouldn’t. When he realised there was a text from Benedict.

 

**Ben – Just a heads up.**

And under it, a link to an article stating that Taylor’s plane was in Stansted, and the article implying she was back in Britain to see him.

 

_Tom – Cheers mate._

**Ben – You might want to warn Danielle.**

_Tom – Why?_

**Ben – Well, I know she is not one to jump to conclusions man, but she needs to be reassured, same as anyone else.**

_Tom – Right. Good thinking._

Tom got up Danielle’s number.

 

_Tom – Darling, there is a story going around online that Taylor is in London, to see me, I know I don’t need to tell you, but I am not meeting her, I just wanted to give you reassurance._

**Danielle – Not sure why you thought I would be worried. : )**

_Tom – Well, Ben thought it best to warn you, just in case._

**Danielle – That is very good of you both. Tell him I say thank you.**

_Tom – He is still badgering me regarding when this dinner is happening._

**Danielle – Shit, I am busy for ages after this at evening time.**

_Tom – I know, you mentioned that already. We could invite them to Suffolk?_

**Danielle – Actually, that’s not a bad idea. Can you check if they can come, it’s a long enough drive for them for some dinner! Shit, I am needed, apparently, there is talk of an explosion, why do they want explosions, there is no need for a fucking explosion.**

_Tom – Don’t work an action film, darling._

**Danielle – The stress would kill me. Bye. Xx**

Tom smiled at the phone for a moment before getting back to Benedict.

 

_Tom – She’s not overly bothered._

**Ben – Good. Now, about that dinner….**

_Tom – Are you and Sophie available anytime over the weekend?_

**Ben – we are, but I thought you said she was in Suffolk.**

_Tom – She is going to be, and I am going to be there tomorrow._

**Ben – Then how is that conducive to us all having a meal?**

_Tom – can you and Sophie come here?_

**Ben – What day suits? Apparently, the idea of not being hostess is enticing to my pregnant wife.**

_Tom – Saturday, 7 pm._

**Ben – I’ll get my parents to mind Kit.**

With plans made, Tom beamed excitedly; he gave Elle a quick text to say what was going on and went to grab his running gear.

 

*

  
“So, any plans for the Bank Holiday, Irish?” Jack, a member of the sound crew asked as the crew all circled the food tent.

 

“Home, see my dog, my boyfriend, have a few friends over, you?”

 

“Football.” He beamed.

 

“Soccer.” She nodded. “Any good matches on? Or are you just waiting to see Man Utd. sink to the bottom of the table gracelessly?”  
  
“A woman who actually understands the Premier League, a rare commodity around here.”  
  
“I just like sports.” She shrugged, “Soccer is sort of a religion here, so you know, can’t help but know about it.”

 

“And who do you support?” Jeff, the gaffer, asked.   
  
“Who says I support it?”  
  
“Do you?”  
  
“Arsenal.” She grinned. “My uncle lived next to Highbury for years, I remember him bringing me to a game as a kid.” They ate discussing the soccer, and the rise and fall of great players and teams for a while. When they say the director coming over, they groaned slightly.

 

“It’s not two yet,” Jeff complained.

 

“No, but we are being told to hurry on.” He groaned.

 

“You sound as happy as us about that.” Mike, a sound technician noted.

 

“Apparently, our whole movie is in the way of a not previously booked music video shoot.” His irritation clear.

 

Danielle had a sinking feeling in her stomach. “Really?”

 

“Yes; and this princess is not one to be said no to.”

 

“Because, let me guess, she is richer than we’ll ever be, and saying no to her means about four scathing songs and a lawsuit saying we cost her a hundred million in lost revenue?”  
  
The crew looked at her. “You sound like you know who it is?”

 

“I have a fair idea.”   
  
“So you know Taylor Swift?” The director asked. “Have you worked with her before?”  
  
“Fuck no,” Danielle commented. “I….I have had less than pleasant interactions with her, and I very much would like to keep the interactions I have had as the only ones I will ever have.” She rose to her feet. “Where am I needed, and how quick can I get out of here?”  
  
“The set is ready for inspection.” The director commented, looking at her carefully. “She is shooting a video here in an hour.”   
  
“We can’t get the scene done in that.” One of the camera crew groaned.

 

“We can and we will if the cast do it right, apparently she has a new song that needs to be shot in this studio, today, and regarding you going home Danni, I’m afraid you are asked to stay behind, there are safety concerns.”   
  
“Surely her video production company have people that deal with that, she is effectively their greatest financial asset, so surely they have people that they trust not to want to her get hurt.” She stated immediately. “I mean it, Bill, I am going home.”   
  
“Danni…”  
  
“Seriously, fire me if you have to, I am fucking not going to be here when that bitch arrives.” She stated and stormed off.

 

“Well now, that is interesting,” Jeff commented. “What’s that about?”  
  
Condon sighed. “Danni has been photographed with Tom Hiddleston and linked to him when he was with Swift, apparently they are close family friends and Ms. Swift was none too happy about it, there are even stories that Danni is the one that caused them to break up.”   
  
“Jesus.” Jeff laughed. “So there is a fair chance that Danni is the person the song is about then?” he joked.

 

Bill gave him an odd look. “It was Swift herself that said to have her here; she specifically asked the studio that Danni be the Safety Officer.”   
  
“Why would she do that if she hates her?”  
  
“Because, I think Jeff’s right, whatever she is squawking on about this time, it is for Danni to hear, up close, front and center.”

 

*  
  
Danielle was forced to swallow back her tears of anger. It was made clear, the manager of the production studio came to her himself, either she does as she was told and remain on set, or she would be fired on the spot; and her name blacklisted. Taylor choosing the studio was bigger than she ever could be, and they were willing to bend over backward for the American star. If she wanted Danielle there, then Danielle would be there.

 

Danielle knew why she wanted her there, she knew it was to say something, to do something, to make Danielle angry, to try and provoke her, make the pop tart the victim of another terrible mean bully; so, composing herself, she readied herself for whatever was to come, knowing that whatever it was, she could take it, because, at the end of the day, Tom had chosen her over Taylor.


	34. The 'Heeler'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor's new song causes Danielle to wish she was a more physically aggressive person, but she keeps herself calm. 
> 
> When Luke turns up on set, slightly miffed, his annoyance is quickly diverted from Danielle and Tom's relationship to Taylor, leading to him getting to know Danielle even better, what does he think of Tom's new flame?

It took every fibre of restraint in Danielle’s being to not want to go over and slap that smarmy tart across the face as she gave the Safety Officer a sickeningly sweet false smile on her entered the set for everything she had said of Danielle and of Tom. Danielle remained right next to the head of the studio, who of course, would not miss the opportunity to suck up to the famous pop star. It was her best defence, knowing from Taylor’s demeanour that she would relish in getting Danielle fired. 

“Well then, Ms Hughes, this is the placements for everyone, is there any issue?” the producer and choreographers asked. 

Scanning the plans, her eyes widened. “You can’t do this.” 

“And why not?” Taylor demanded, “Just because it hasn’t been done before doesn’t mean it can’t. That is the difference between an artist and some set worker, you lack the vision to do something like this.” 

“Actually, I am sorry to inform you, Ms Swift, this is not a revolutionary idea, it has, in fact, been done ad nauseum. The issue here is not the inability to do it, but the safety factors involved. That.” she pointed to a nearby pillar, “Is purely for decoration, it not for function. It is only plasterboard and other cheap, breakable materials, and is not attached to the ceiling, or indeed the floor. Your dancers are very much at risk if you have them dance too close to it, it could very easily fall over, and though it is not functional, it is close to half a tonne in weight, not something I could ever possibly sign off on as being safe.” She explained logically, loving the fact that every word she spoke drove Taylor more and more to the brink of a tantrum, knowing that she could not argue Danielle’s point without others thinking her as being nothing more than petulant. “I can suggest other safer areas if you’d like.” She offered the producer. 

The rest of the shoot went as well as it could in Danielle’s opinion, considering the main person dictating the shoot was the narcissistic ex-girlfriend of her boyfriend who seemed hell-bent on getting a reaction from Danielle. The song, as Danielle had gathered, was not only slating Tom as a user, a manipulator and a cheat, but also ensured to hint that Danielle, or the ‘The Heeler’ the title of the song referenced to, was the reason for the protagonist’s pain and hurt. She just bit her lips together and made comments to the producer where necessary to ensure the safety of everyone on set; though were Taylor to be hit across the head by a low beam, she would not have been entirely heartbroken. 

“Thank you for all your hard work, Taylor was right to specifically ask for you.” The producer smiled politely. 

Danielle mulled over those words for a moment when something came to her. “I have never worked with Ms Swift before, how did she even hear of me?” she asked, playing innocent. 

“Well, I assume it has something to do with your work on other music video’s.” the producer dismissed, thinking nothing of it. 

“I have never done a music video.” Danielle countered. 

The producer frowned, “Did you work stateside?”

“I have never been to the States. This is my fourth ever gig. Sherlock, a soap opera, Game of Thrones, Beauty and the Beast.” She listed off. 

“Odd, she knows no one really on those; your reputation obviously precedes you, because she was adamant about having you here.” He shrugged and walked off, leaving Danielle very concerned as to how Swift knew her career change. 

“She’s over there, black jacket saying S.O. on it.” She heard a guy instruct. 

Terrified as to who it was, she turned, shocked to see Luke Windsor coming towards her, grimacing internally at the annoyed look on his face “Mr Windsor.”

“Ms Hughes.” He replied curtly. 

“You do not look best pleased.” She commented. 

“Perhaps that is because I am not.”

“Is it anything to do with my relationship with one of your clients?” she gambled. 

“That is exactly what it is.” 

“Have we been spotted?” She knew it was only a matter of time before they were, but she had hoped to have spoken with Sophie before being thrown to the wolves or crazy fan girls as the case may be. 

“No, there is no hint of anything.” 

She frowned. “Then I don’t understand.” 

“Would you like to know how I found out my biggest actor is seeing a set safety officer?”

“Tom sending a drunken text?” she guessed. 

“No, that would actually have been better.” He growled. “I fond out when I was speaking with Emma, Watson that is, and she made mention that she has seen Tom quite frequently of late, and how she was delighted he found a, and I quote ‘great, down to earth and decent’ girlfriend.” He explained. 

“I know you’re mad Tom didn’t tell you that your conversation with me fixed our little miscommunication issue, but I am just going to bask in the knowledge that the Emma Watson called me those things.” 

“You were just as capable of telling me.” 

“I am not your client, though. I can’t imagine your secretary putting through my calls.” 

Luke made a face that told her he could not argue that. “Well, a warning from either of you would have been nice, I need to make sure that when this does become public, that I actually know what is going in, as it stood, I thought there was nothing between you.” 

“Shh!” Danielle looked around to see if anyone was close by. Luke looked around confused. “I…Do not bring that up here, please.” 

“Why not?”

“Well, one; I don’t want anyone thinking I got where I am by sleeping with an actor, and two; of all the days for that to be made public here, today is not the day.” 

“Why not?”

“You have no idea who’s here, do you?” he shook his head. “Your favourite pop princess.” 

Luke’s face fell, his pallor changing. “What?”

“People were wondering why she was in London; she is here to shoot her new video, in this studio, today, and guess who the song is about?”

“I am going to kill him. I warned him.” 

“I know, but there is nothing we can do about it.” She soothed. 

“How bad is it?” 

“He manipulated and used her, and I made him cheat on her with me.” She explained. 

“Fuck,” he shook his head. 

“You need to go,” Danielle stated. Luke looked at her almost indignantly. “If she sees you here, she will make a big deal of this, you are Tom’s publicist so she will know we’re together. She already knows I’m working here. That’s already too much.” 

“Well, if you knew she was going to be here, why did you take this job, are you actively looking for trouble?” he growled. 

“I was told, under no uncertain terms, that should I leave set today, after my actual job, I would be blacklisted. She demanded me specifically.” She informed him. “How she even knew I was working here, or indeed that I changed careers, I don’t know.”

Luke’s brows furrowed. “She wouldn’t have known?”

“They were broken up when I moved into it, and Tom didn’t find out until a month ago. There’s no way she should know.” 

“Unless she has been keeping tabs on you.” Danielle cocked her head slightly, “Why come to London to shoot a video, the company she is using,” he looked at the emblem on the side of a soundboard case. “That’s an American company, she flew it all here.” 

“She wouldn’t have done it specifically for me.” Danielle dismissed. 

“Wouldn’t she?” Luke challenged. “I went snooping on PR Barbie when she and Tom were linked. I cannot believe these words are coming out of my mouth, but I agree with Kim Kardashian, she is a snake.” 

“Hey, we don’t even know that woman, don’t judge her.” 

“She got famous for nothing.” 

“Actually, she got famous for something; something I don’t think many people would be willing to do, but to say she maintained fame shows she is not an absolute airhead, she’s worth more than you and I are.” 

“You don’t strike me as a trash television fan.” Luke eyed her up and down. 

“Never saw her show, not overly bothered by her existence, I just don’t know her, and as a fellow woman, I commend her for doing well with her life.” She shrugged. 

Luke was about to say something else to her, but his eyes flickered over her shoulder and his jaw clenched. He made a slight movement of his eyes to Danielle to inform her who was coming towards them. 

Taking a deep breath, Danielle composed herself and turned around. “Is there anything more you need Ms Swift?” she asked, though keeping the words polite was difficult. 

“So you were only after him in the end, that’s a surprise.” She snarked, looking between the pair. “I was right all along.” 

“I do not know what you are talking about.” Danielle feigned ignorance. “Mr Windsor and I are merely discussing his client and a future lunch between themselves and myself.” 

“He seems to have only one client, and he follows him everywhere like a faithful puppy.” 

Luke’s brows rose at Taylor’s comments. Danielle only laughed. “It wouldn’t be a successful PR firm if he had only one client. He has others, one of whom I happen to be a huge fan of, and whom I am working with at present, so with her being on this set, but having to leave early today to facilitate you, and him stuck in a meeting dealing with the premieres for this movie, he is merely relaying her message to me while here.” 

Luke stared at Danielle, impressed with how she had concocted a story from thin air and had stated it with such conviction, he had to remind himself for a moment with was fabricated. 

Taylor glared at her, “So you expect me to believe you aren’t sniffing around my scraps?”

“I couldn’t give a rat’s ass what you believe or not, it is no concern of mine. My only concern here was that nothing happens anyone on set when shooting, I have done my job, so I am getting ready to go home for the evening, perhaps get some room service, and see what’s on TV.” 

“God you’re boring.” 

“Perhaps to you, but I’m happy, and that’s all that I am concerned with.” Danielle smiled, seeing the head of the studio coming, she decided to finish the conversation, even if Taylor didn’t want to. “Have a safe flight to your next destination Ms Swift, and thank you so much for asking for me today.” 

Taylor’s nostrils flared at her manner. “What?”

“Well, I thought you would like to know that the money you’ve paid me for this shoot means I can take a month’s break after these few reshoots and spend it with those I love and get a new car, so thank you.” She beamed as the singer stared at her blankly. “You’ve paid for my Christmas and car.” She almost burst out laughing, loving how Taylor seemed to only then realise it was entirely true. “Thank you and safe journeys.” With that, she gave a wave goodbye to her superiors and walked off. 

“You lie with too much ease,” Luke commented, having followed her out of earshot. 

“I am dating an actor, I work with actors, all I see day and night are lies, people pretending to be people they’re not, people pretending to believe everything they say, you pick it up easy enough.” She commented, going for the exit. 

When they came to Luke’s car, he stopped, looking at her for a moment. “I didn’t think I would be saying this, but you may actually be able to survive the gauntlet that being with Tom requires.” 

“I hope so, but I’m not always sure. I am so scared of when we are found out.” 

“Don’t you want to be with him?” Luke asked, confused. 

“Yes, God yes. But it’s not really him and me in this relationship, though, is it? It’s us and every fan girl, gossip rag, and ex-pop girlfriend’s, that’s the worry.” 

“If he wasn’t famous, would this be a concern to you? Would you be so sceptical?”

“If Tom worked as, I dunno, what would Tom be if he wasn’t an actor? I suppose something in literature, isn’t that what everyone thinks; then I would actually be happier, and probably not have spent five years of trying to convince myself I wasn’t completely in love with his dorky nutty ass.” She laughed. 

“But he is an actor,” Luke commented. 

“Yes, and a brilliant one.” Danielle concurred. “But it means we are not allowed be normal, are we? I mean, even you have an internet following, just because of him being him. I am just trying to get used to it Luke, I am doing everything I can to. I love him, I love everything from the fact he seems morbidly afraid of learning how to work a washing machine to the fact that his greatest brag in life is he can cook a breakfast, to even that weird attempt he does at dancing.” 

“That fucking dancing.” Luke shook his head, causing Danielle to laugh. “What about the fact he is being seen as getting older now, getting…well, thinner haired.” 

“If he heard you.” She scolded. “I guess he is going to get a few more ‘Dad’ roles in the near future, and yes, his hairline is receding a little, but if he turns out as bald as a coot, why would I care, he would still be the same dork that tripped over his own gangly limbs the first day I met him, the same guy that seemed to think it appropriate to make a sex noise because I made his tea right on the first go in my new kitchen, and the same guy who acted as though I gave him the moon when I got him a joke present of Baloo in the Disney store.” 

“You really do love him, Tom the person, not the actor.” 

“I met Thomas first, Tom came along after, and to be honest, being in the spotlight caused him to become colder, more clammed up in public, which startled me really, but when he is away from that, when he is behind closed doors, he is still the same happy sweet guy, thankfully. I was so scared she had destroyed that, it scared me so much; I wanted to save that part of him. When I fought with him during that relationship, I would have had it that he hate me for eternity than him risking becoming a cold person.” She explained. “Have a good evening Mr Windsor, and I’m truly sorry for any trouble today may cause for you.” She opened her car door and got in, leaving Luke slightly flabbergasted for a moment, before getting into his own car, mulling over her words, knowing that of any attempt Tom had at a relationship in the time they were working together, Danielle was there for the right reasons, and he found himself hoping she would be the one to stick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter name (and song title) will be explained next chapter


	35. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke tells Tom about the confrontation at the studio, leading Tom to assume Danielle is angry at him and to call her, where they plan the weekend; but Tom doesn't realise there is someone listening in at the end of his conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A filler chapter before the weekend starts.

“Wait, what?” Tom froze mid-step when Luke told him what had occurred. “Say that again.” 

“Taylor Swift was in London, to shoot a music video, and ensured your girlfriend was there to ridicule and taunt with a song about you,” Luke explained. “Then when that was done, she tried again to hurt her by making nasty comments to her.” 

“Danielle…”

“Was more composed than I was, and that is saying something. I won’t deny her cattiness is something she may have to rein in if she is like that with others too, but the way she slipped in insults was utterly diabolical.” Luke chuckled. 

“Wait, are you actually saying you approve of her, of Elle?” Tom did not know what part was more difficult to believe. I’ll call you back later Luke, I need to ring her.” Luke didn’t even get to respond before the line went dead; telling him Tom had hung up and was in the process of calling Danielle.

*

Danielle panted as she forced herself to finish the last kilometre. Her new work schedule meant her training had taken a hit; and the winter months with the associated fewer hours of sunlight, she was lucky to fit in a session when she could. Finally, she came to the end and sighed in relief, slowing to a walk so to keep her muscles fresh while she got back to her hotel. 

She had been expecting some sort of backlash for what she had said to Swift, some form of online rant or perhaps a rag paper front page, but as yet, she heard nothing, a full day after it happened. She had Luke promise her just to let her know if there was anything, and what was to be her line if it made mention of her and Tom, but he said nothing, she saw nothing; and in truth, she thought perhaps she should be relieved, but she felt only concerned. 

Taking out her key card, she swiped it and went into her room, just as her phone told her she had received a text. She walked over and slid the lock screen off, causing her eyes to widen when she read it. Fourteen missed calls and twenty texts, albeit, fourteen of which only told her she had fourteen missed calls, and all of them from a mixture of Tom’s and his mother’s house phone. The texts all just said for her to talk to him, that he was sorry for what he had put her through; that, if she was honest, confused her. So foregoing her shower until after she spoke with Tom, she pressed the call back button. “Hey.” She got in as soon as she heard the phone pick up. 

“Elle, why didn’t you tell me, are you mad, I am so sorry, darling.” 

“Calm down, what are you on about?” She laughed down the phone at his franticness.

“Taylor.” 

Danielle felt a heavy sensation in her stomach. “What has she done now?”

“She saw you yesterday; she forced you to work with her.” Tom seemed somewhat confused as though it was obvious what he was referencing.

“It's fine, it was public, so she couldn’t go too far, and I had Luke there. Though to be honest, I still waiting for the backlash, I don’t think she is going to let it slide. What about you? Did Luke tell you about the song?”

“Yeah, I am not worried about that, I am worried about you, I thought you were mad at me.” 

Elle laughed a little again at how insecure Tom could be behind his public persona, “What makes you think that you silly man?” 

“You didn’t answer your phone.” 

“I was out running, I don’t bring my phone with me. It was a fifteen k slow pace, so it took a while, longer than usual since I am getting out of shape.” 

“No, you’re not.”

“Tom, the time doesn’t lie. My heart rate goes up faster.” 

“That’s because you’re thinking of me.” She could hear him smiling on the other end of the phone, causing her to laugh. “So, you’re not mad?”

“No, I’m not mad, tired, sweaty, cranky, but not mad.”

“Why are you cranky?” Tom asked in concern. 

“I didn’t sleep well last night, I am worried about her retaliation.” 

“Don’t, there’s nothing she can do to hurt us, darling. The worst she can do is attack me, and in all fairness, the worst of it was public anyway.” 

“The tank top?” 

“The tank top,” he confirmed. “Nothing will beat that.”

“Well, that’s something.” Danielle sighed before checking her watch. “Shit, I have work in an hour and a half, I better get washed and fed. I will text you later, alright?”

“I can’t wait to see you this weekend.” 

“Are Ben and Sophie still coming?” 

“They asked what wine you drink and have pawned off Christopher to his grandparents, so yes, they are.” 

“I don’t really like wine.” 

“I have 7up bought to add to it.” Tom chuckled, knowing well that Danielle tended to drink wine like that. 

“They are going to laugh at me.” 

“They will not, sure Sophie cannot drink.”

“True.” 

“I’ll go help mum sort your place tomorrow. Mac and I had a great walk today too.” Tom smiled. 

“Yeah? I miss him. Is he mad at me?”

“No, I think he just misses you, but we all do, it’s weird being the one left behind.”

“I miss you guys as well.”

“Really? How much?” 

There was a hint in his voice that told her where the conversation was going. “I suppose you’ll just have to wait and see Mr Hiddleston.” She replied as sultrily as her tiredness would allow. 

“Darling, when you say my name like that it should be deemed a sin.” He chastised, his own voice deepening slightly. “I cannot wait to have you.” 

“Have me? I think you forget Thomas, you are staying in your mothers, and we have guests at mine this weekend, there won’t be much time for ‘having me’.” 

“Bollix, that’s not happening. I am going to ravish my girlfriend, and guests be damned. Ben and Sophie can’t talk, they know these things, otherwise, she wouldn’t be pregnant.” He argued. 

“And what about your mum?”

“Well…”

“Tom.” There was hesitation in her voice. 

“We have to tell them sooner or later. It’s been over a month.” Tom argued before his voice went sort of low. “Don’t you want her to know?”

“I do, I just get worried about everything.” She replied. “I mean, if this doesn’t work, or if it causes her to have paps in her face again, I don’t want to make her life difficult.” 

“You see, this is why you are perfect, you care about others and their feelings. It won’t cause any issues, and mum will be delighted. Seriously, I wouldn’t be surprised if she starts hinting to things very quickly.” 

“Now you are definitely getting ahead of yourself.” 

“Wait and see, she will,” Tom promised. “I am going to leave you now, you need something proper to eat before work, I will see you soon.” 

“Two days.” Elle smiled. 

“Two days, too long.” He retorted. “I cannot wait. Safe night at work, darling.”

“Bye Tom.” 

*

Tom took the phone from his ear and smiled as he looked down at the screen. He took a photo of Elle when she was watching a movie with him and Emma on the sofa and she had a piece of popcorn at her lips, her focus on the telly. It was a candid shot, and the lighting wasn’t great, but the brightness in her eyes and the small smile she had always made his stomach jolt slightly when he looked at it. He turned and the smile fell from his face. “Mum.” He looked at her as though caught doing something wrong. 

Diana was standing in the doorway, her arms folded and her eyebrow raised. “I will be hinting towards what very swiftly, Thomas?”

“I…Were you listening?”

“I caught a few of the final sentences. The gist of which being, you have someone new now, and you think I will approve.” She replied, entering the room. “Well, will I?”

“Yes.” 

“|Who is she? Tell me about her.” 

“I want her to be here too.” He answered. 

“And when will that be? Is she coming with you and Benedict and his wife to Danielle’s home this weekend?” 

Tom swallowed hard, he hated lying to his mum, he always had, but he could not reveal it was actually Danielle herself yet, so he simply told the truth, sort of. “Yes, she’ll be there.” 

“And Danielle doesn’t mind?”

“Not in the slightest.” Tom grinned at that part because that was entirely the truth. 

“Good.” She nodded. “I assume you will give me a few moments to meet her.” 

“Yes, mum.” 

“Is it that blonde from UNICEF?”

“No mum, she is married.”

“No wonder, she’s a beautiful woman.” 

“And very nice.” Tom agreed. 

“And does this woman you are clearly smitten for have a name?” Diana asked. 

Tom panicked. “Mum, you’ll meet her at the weekend, I promise.” He went over to her. “And I am not smitten.” 

“Thomas, tell me to my face that when you finished that phone call, you were not smiling like a loon at your phone. You are clearly smitten for whoever she is.” His mother smiled. “And to say Danielle doesn’t mind, means I look forward to meeting her.” 

“Does Danielle’s opinion matter that much to you?” Tom asked curiously. 

“Danielle has only ever had your best interests at heart, love. She cares for you deeply.” There was a hint of sadness in Diana’s voice as she spoke, which startled Tom slightly, though he had no idea why. “She is another one who needs someone to care for her.” 

“Who knows,” Tom joked. “We can make one of those deals if we are both single when I turn forty, we can get married to each other.”

Diana was half way out of the room when he finished speaking, and as she went down the hallway, he was sure he heard her say. “You should be so lucky.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The blonde referenced is a UNICEF worker who Tom met last weekend, who of course, the Daily Mail made reference to as a potential new partner and how being caucasian and blonde somehow automatically equates to being EXACTLY like Taylor.


	36. Oh The Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom goes to bring Mac Tíre for a walk, only to realise Danielle is home early, which leads to a very embarrassing situation.

Tom stuck the ear buds in his ears and pressed play, chuckling to himself for a moment as ‘Hips Don’t Lie’ came on, thinking of a time Elle and Emma were out in London and his little sister thought to ring him to give them a lift back to their hotel rather than catch a cab while both were significantly inebriated, he of course, being the responsible older brother, collected them, but rather than bring them to a hotel, brought them to his place; when they got there, Emma had found his iPod and pressed play, that song again being the one to play, leaving both girls singing, horrifically it had to be said, and trying to act like Shakira, as only two drunken Western European Caucasian women could, badly. They did not fully remember their antics, but Tom did, and it still caused him to laugh as he thought of it.

 

He went into Danielle’s back garden and gave a small whistle, but Mac did not respond in any manner. Checking the dog’s converted garden shed, he noted it was empty and the heated lamp Elle had put in to keep the dog warm if she was not able to have him in the house was off. Terrified something had happened her dog, Tom looked around the garden frantically, whistling and calling the canine’s name. A single bark caused him to freeze, Mac was in the house. Tom looked up to realise that Danielle’s bedroom curtains were closed. Confused, he walked around the side of the house and only then noticed her car in the driveway. Not entirely sure what to do, he thought to just go through the garden gate and go for his jog, but a moment later, he heard Mac barking frantically before the dog was by his side. He jogged to the back door just as it was closing, gently placing his hand on it to stop it from doing so. A terrified scream from inside caused him to jump back in alarm also.

 

“Elle?” he pushed the door slightly to see what had caused his girlfriend such alarm.

 

“Tom? What the fuck?” she shrieked, allowing him in.

 

“I came to get Mac for his run, I didn’t know you were home, when I called him, he barked from inside. I though he had gotten out.” He explained.

  
“Why were you over at the side of the house?” she asked.

 

“I realised your curtains were drawn, so I checked for your car.” He replied sheepishly, pointing to the ceiling.

 

“Who the fuck do you think it was, Goldilocks?” she laughed in disbelief.

 

Tom gave a small smile before it fell. “Why didn’t you tell me you were back?”  
  
“I came home three hours ago, I decided to just get my stuff from the hotel and get back, I knew if I tried to drive this morning, I would not get here til tonight. We finished yesterday, well last night, so I just got home, thinking I could sleep til noon.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Tom wrapped his arms around her, kissing her head. “I’ll bring Mac for a walk and let you get more sleep.”   
  
“How can I go back to sleep now, you scared the shit out of me.”   
  
“Such a classy woman…oof!” he chuckled as she poked his ribs. “Darling…”

 

“Mmm.”  
  
“Are you falling asleep against me?”  
  
“Maybe.”

 

“Bed.” He instructed.

 

“You smell good.” She commented into his chest.

 

“Darling, you need to get back to sleep for a while.”  
  
“Okay.” Her tone was almost infantile, but she pulled herself from him and headed for the hallway. “Have good run.”

 

“Elle, are you heading to the sitting room?” Tom gave her a knowing smile.

 

“No want stairs.”

 

Tom chuckled and shook his head, “Come on,” he walked in through the house, leaving Mac Tíre to look at the pair indignantly, thinking he was about to go for a walk as Tom forced Danielle back up the stairs and into her room, dodging the two suitcases expertly as he brought her back to the bed. “In you get.”

 

“Tom?”  
  
“Yes, darling?”   
  
“I missed you.” She gave a small smile.

 

“I missed you too, love.” He grinned.

 

“Do you love me?”

 

Tom frowned for a moment, “I thought that was obvious.”  
  
“You never said it, though.” She curled up against a pillow.

 

“I think it’s more important to show it as to say it, don’t you?” He retorted with a smile, knowing she was so exhausted, she probably was not aware she was even talking.

  
“S’pose.”

 

“What about you, do you love me?”

 

“More than I should.” She half groaned into the pillow.   
  
Tom’s brows furrowed. “What do you mean?” There was no response. “Elle, what do you mean ‘more than I should’?” He leant down to be face to face with her, only to see her eyes were closed and her breathing was soft and steady, telling him she had fallen back asleep. He was tempted to wake her, to ask her why she would say such a thing. “Elle?” when she didn’t respond, he went to leave and go for his jog only to realise her hand was firmly gripped to his sleeve. “Elle, leave go, darling.” He tried to cajole her awake enough get her to let go but instead caused her to grip him tighter. “I am not getting out of here, am I?” he chuckled. Shaking his head, he took his jumper off and walked around the bed to get in behind her. “I am going to blame you when I get a ‘middle aged man belly’.” He joked, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her head before getting comfortable and falling into a small sleep himself.

 

A few hours later, Elle woke to the smell of food being cooked downstairs. “Hello?” she looked into her hand to see a hoodie in her grip, a man’s one, she looked at it in confusion before remembering Tom at her back door looking for Mac a few hours earlier, scaring the living daylights out of her. “Tom?” she called out, but there was no response. Getting out of bed stiffly, she went to the landing, heading to the bathroom before listening intently, hearing Bon Ivor playing, telling her it was her boyfriend downstairs. Grabbing the hoodie that had been in her grasp, she threw it on and went down.

 

When she entered the kitchen, Mac wagged his tail at her, causing Tom to realise she was awake and turn around, his thumb in his mouth as he had been sucking something off his finger. “She lives.” He smiled, before looking down. “I knew there was a reason you had a death grip on that.”

 

“Sorry, I’ll give it back in a minute.” She smiled back, walking over to him, snuggling into his chest. “Hello.”

 

“Hello, love.” He smiled down.

 

“How was your run?”

 

“I didn’t go in the end, I took a small nap and went to the shop and got you breakfast.” He commented.   
  
“Wait, you were in my bed?”  
  
“Yes, you didn’t want to let me leave apparently. I brought you upstairs because you were adamant you were going to sleep on the couch, I couldn’t have that, you are playing hostess tonight.”   
  
“So you decided to fill me for a week?” she laughed, looking at the large fry Tom was cooking.

 

“Well, some is for me.” He wrapped his arms around her. “You’re after losing weight.” He noted.  
  
“Well, you know how set it, meals can be hard to get some days.” She dismissed. “I don’t think I can eat the half of that.”   
  
“Why, you love a good fry?”  
  
“Not hungry.” At that exact moment, her stomach betrayed her, grumbling loudly.

  
“Elle?” he looked at her, noticing how she would not look away from the floor. “Elle, what is going on?”   
  
“Nothing.” She looked at him for a moment, before looking away again.

  
“Elle?”

 

“What does ‘wholesome’ mean to you?” she asked, looking at the food cooking.  
  
“Wholesome?” the word immediately registered somewhere in his mind. “Good, proper, why?” then it hit him. “Some of the papers called you that the night we went for dinner with mum.” He turned her round to him. “You think it means they were calling you fat, don’t you?” she didn’t look at him and swallowed. “No, no you are not letting them change you, please Elle, don’t let them do that to you.” He begged. “They meant nothing like that, they meant you were not artificial, Hollywood camera fodder, made to look like a doll, but a proper person.”

 

“I just…why would you…?”   
  
“I love you, Elle.” She looked at him in shock. “You asked me this morning when you were half asleep if I loved you, yes, I do. I didn’t want to say it too early because I didn’t want to scare you, but I love you, exactly as you are.” He stated, looking her in the eye. “Now, I want you to tell me something.” She looked at him in a way that showed she was listening. “What did you mean this morning when you said you loved me ‘more than you should’?” he looked at her to see what she would say.

 

“I…I have been in love with you for a few years.” She admitted.

 

“Ye…Years?”

 

“Yes, which is completely weird and not healthy.”

 

“I thought you thought I didn’t love you, that you thought that I wasn’t as invested in this as you are.” He smiled, relieved to have figured out what she was talking about. He explained as he played with her hair. “I love you, Danielle, I have done for some time.” He looked at her with such adoration; she could not help but believe it. “Now, I have not seen you in a week, you have had a terrible time in work, and I am due in the US next week, so I am going to treat you as your significant other should, and kiss you.” Grinning widely, he leant down and pressed his lips to hers.

 

“You suave prick.” She smiled against his lips, pressing her own to his; her hands going almost automatically to his ass.

 

“You, my dear, are obsessed with that part of me.”

 

“Have you seen your ass, it got ‘Rear of the Year’?” she argued, “It is fucking delectable.”   
  
“I am glad you approve.” He chuckled, pressing her into the wall.

  
“The food…”

 

“Damn.” Tom pulled back from her.

  
“So much for your claim that you can cook a full breakfast at once.” She teased, grabbing a toast. “I mean, seriously Tom.”

 

Pulling the pan off the heat and saving what he could of the food, he looked at her as soon as the last sausage was rescued. “Oh, you are in for it.” Seeing he was about to pounce, Danielle turned and bolted, squealing loudly as she ran through the door to the hallway before Tom caught her and dragged her to the sitting room. “Caught you.” He gave a wide toothful smile as he pulled her to the couch under him. “You little tease.” She leant up and kissed his nose. “I am going to tease you back.”

 

The smile fell from Danielle’s face. “Tom, no.”   
  
“Why not darling?”   
  
“Please, no, I beg you, not that.”   
  
“You don’t like when I bring you right to the precipice and then leave you, frustrated and begging.” He teased; his voice deep with arousal.

 

“Fuck, Tom, don’t you dare.” She snarled, remembering the week before when he did the same to her.

 

“Tut, tut, when you are giving me lip like that.” he shook his head. He pulled down her sleep pants, knowing she was bare underneath, grinning to already see she had the telltale signs of arousal between her legs. “I cannot wait to put my mouth on your…”  
  
“THOMAS!” The pair jumped as they looked to the door to see an appalled looking Diana staring at them.

 

“Mum!” barely thinking, Tom put himself in front of Danielle, blocking her uncovered body from view. “I…”   
  
“The living room? Really?” Diana scolded.

 

“We…but…” Tom swallowed hard. “I…”  
  
“Get up and sort yourselves out, it is clear we need to have a very serious discussion.” She ordered, walking into the kitchen, leaving Tom and Danielle looking at the door for a moment before looking at each other.   
  
“Oh, holy fuck.” Danielle put her face in her hands.

  
“She will just probably give out about the curtains being open.” Tom rubbed her leg in comfort.   
  
“I’m sorry, but was your nether regions on full display, because if they weren’t, you don’t get to dismiss my holy mortifying shame!” Danielle hissed. “Fuck.”

 

“It will be alright, darling. Come on, we better get this over with. And before you ask, she walked in on me before, getting off, more than once I might add. This is less embarrassing, at least this time, there’s a girl here.” He helped pull her up and waited for her to fix herself up before turning to leave.

 

“Are you really going to walk in there with that bulge in your sweatpants?” Danielle asked.

 

Tom looked down. “It always looks like that when I have no boxers on.” He dismissed.

 

“You don’t wear boxers running?” She asked in disbelief.

 

“They chaff.” Tom shrugged. “Stop procrastinating, let’s go.” He ushered her into the kitchen, neither able to look at Diana as they entered. “I’m sorry you had to accidentally witness that mum.” He stated immediately.

 

“When I asked if Danielle knew this girl you have been smitten for, I was not aware it was her you were actually talking about,” Diana stated, her tone was deadpan.

 

Danielle frowned and looked at Tom. “Mum heard the last of our conversation the other day, she figured I had a new girlfriend, and I didn’t want to give anything away.” He explained to Danielle before turning to his mother. “We planned on telling you this weekend, mum, honest. That is not how we planned on doing it.”  
  
“I gathered as much Thomas; I could have gone the rest of my life without seeing that.” Diana scolded. Danielle felt her cheeks go red, that only caused Diana to focus on her. “How long?”  
  
“Over a month,” Tom answered.

 

Diana looked between them. “I was told a few days after that…girl, but this is kept from me?” there was a distinct note of hurt in her voice.

 

“It’s why I came this weekend too, mum; we wanted to tell you together.” He walked over to the fridge and took out a cake. “We were going to have a nice cup of tea, sit down and tell you properly.” He explained, showing her that he had ordered a beautiful strawberry cake for them from the bakery a few towns over, her favourite, one Diana only got on special occasions. “This was going to be nice.” His tone showing his own upset at how things faired. “I’m sorry.”

 

That caused Diana to look between them again, giving them a small smile before she began to laugh. “Well, it may not have gone as anyone planned, but I think it is safe to say, that was a unique way of finding out.” Danielle just cringed. “Oh darling, you think that was bad, you should hear how James’ mother walked in on us when she came to stay, that was about the time Tom was conceived actually.”  
  
“AAAAHHHHH, MUM!” Tom pleaded, putting his hands to his ears.

  
“Oh, so hearing about me is terrible, but witnessing your son strip a girl I love like a daughter is fine?” She challenged.

 

“You weren’t supposed to see that!” Tom argued.

 

“Oh, sweet baby Jesus.” Danielle sighed into her hands, her face feeling as though she could cook eggs on it with the shame.

 

 


	37. It's All Fun and Games, until Someone Gets Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Danielle prepares for the arrival of Benedict and Sophie, Tom wants to continue where they were so terribly interrupted. And across the Atlantic, an enraged singer is trying to figure out just how to make Danielle pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay in updating.

Tom stood, his phone to his ear, completely bemused at Benedict laughing in hysterics at the other end of the phone. “It isn’t funny Ben.” 

“You’re absolutely right, it’s not.” Ben agreed before laughing again. “It’s fucking hilarious. You’re not getting any for the whole weekend now.” 

“I haven’t seen her in over a week, and I am away for the next three,” Tom growled. 

“Don’t want to know,” Benedict commented. 

“Why did she have to walk in?” Tom rubbed his hand over his face, Benedict just began to chuckle on the other side of the phone. 

“What’s so funny?” Sophie asked, having gotten in the passenger side of the car. 

“Tom got cock-blocked by his mother.” Sophie looked at her husband with a raised brow. “She walked in on him and Danielle this morning, and poor Tom is frustrated now.” 

“I don’t want to know. You, boys, are still in school mentality wise.” She shook her head disapprovingly. 

“I hope she is pissed at you,” Tom growled down the phone. 

“Hey, get that frustration out before we get there,” Benedict warned. 

“How, she won’t let me near her.” 

“I mean it Hiddleston; I am not dealing with you being sexually frustrated for the evening.” Benedict reiterated. “Do something, I don’t care what, but I am not listening to you.” 

“Get off the phone then.” 

“You rang me, you idiot.” Benedict chuckled back. “And to answer the question, we are about forty minutes away; we just had to stop for Sophie to go to the bathroom, the joys of pregnancy.” Tom could hear Sophie commenting in the background. “I know darling, and I love you all the more for it. We’ll see you soon Tom, just about to start up the car again, so I’ll get off.” 

“You better.” Tom sighed, hanging up the phone and rubbing his face. “Elle?”

“Bedroom.” She called back. “Can I ask your opinion on something?” 

Tom took the stairs two at a time to get up to her, when he made his way to her room, he audibly groaned. She was standing in just a pair of tight fitting jeans and a bra, her breasts teasing him in it. “What...” his voice squeaked high with the sight of her, so he cleared his throat. “What is it?”

“What should I wear? I mean, should I go for a blouse, a nice t-shirt, I mean, what do you wear when meeting your famous boyfriend’s famous friends?” 

“Hey, Ben is as normal as you are.” Tom dismissed. 

“I have met Ben, it’s his wife I am concerned about.” 

“I am sure Sophie will like you whatever you’re wearing.” He wrapped his arms around her, looking down at her breasts, his tongue darting out for a moment to lick his lips. 

“No, Tom.” Danielle pulled away. 

“Elle…”

“No, I have had enough humiliation for one day, and we have to organise the spare room for Ben and Sophie, and…” Tom silenced her by kissing her. 

“Darling, I have to go away for three weeks, I have not had you in a week, please, I know you want this as much as I do.” He argued against her lips, his hands going to her waist, his hips inadvertently pressing in against her for friction, his hard cock making itself known against her stomach. “If you don’t, say it now if you do, I am not going to be able to stop.” 

“I…Tom.” She grabbed his ass as she loved to, and bit his lower lip, then pulled back slightly, gently pulling on it. “Don’t you need to get changed?” 

“I was going to wear these.” He looked down. “Is it not okay?”

She looked him up and down. “The grey shoes, really?” 

Tom looked down. “What, I like them?”

“And you know I would never try to tell you what to wear, but Tom, they don’t even match the outfit.” She scoffed. “I mean, you cannot wear, black, blue and grey, pick something in the same neighbourhood of colour.” 

“You hate my shoes.” Tom looked at her. 

“No.” she nodded slightly as she said the word, unable to keep his gaze. 

Tom’s eyes widened, “You do,” he half chuckled, “You hate my shoes.” 

“Hate is a strong world. I mildly dislike them.” She shrugged. 

“I’m hurt…” he placed his hand over his heart and threw his head back dramatically. “Right here.” He tapped his hand twice over his chest. “Is there anything else you would have me not wear, I suppose you think I wear the gym gear too much too.” 

“Actually I like your gym gear.” She stated honestly. 

“So, what else?” he asked, arms folded. 

“The Ralph Lauren jacket.” 

“You said you like it, you lied to me.” He seemed genuinely hurt by that.

“No, I do, but you act as though you don’t have your other three summer jackets.” She argued. “I mean, I do like it, well, I liked it more before…”

“Before what?” 

Danielle chewed her lip for a moment, “Before I smelled ‘Eau De Bitch’ on it.” 

“Eau De…Oh, well, your grey summer jacket had Hugo Boss on it.” He playfully retorted back, seeing she was just trying to rise him. 

“I know, so I got it dry cleaned.” She shrugged, smiling at how Tom’s face fell slightly. “Evanston had to put it in his locker one day at work because I forgot the key for mine and he fumigated it as a result.” 

“Evanston?” 

“Yeah, he is the stunt coordinator.” 

“Is it not…”

“Nope.” She popped the ‘p’ playfully. 

“Right, so it’s too cold for my Ralph Lauren jacket, and it needs cleaning.” 

“And the shoes?” 

“I like them.” He groaned childishly. 

“I know, but they are ugly as fuck with that outfit, and in general.” She added the second part quietly.

“Fine, I’ll take them off so.” He untied one shoe, then the other, and kicked them off. “And this…” he proceeded to unbutton his trousers. 

“I have no issue with ass hugging trousers.” She pointed out. 

“And this.” He unbuttoned his shirt. 

“Tom.” She warned. “Ben and Sophie will be here in minutes.”

“Thirty-Five, and since I am dressed like this, you cannot show me up by overdressing, so off these come.” He unbuttoned her black jeans. 

“Tom!” She giggled as he pulled them down her legs and forced her to lift her feet one at a time off the ground to remove them. 

“You are still more dressed than me.” He looked her up and down, his finger to his lip to make him appear pensive. 

“We are both in out underwear.” She pointed out, laughing slightly. 

“Yes, I have boxers, you are in a bra and panties, see, you are wearing more.” 

“How can any man make the word ‘panties’ seem sexy?” she laughed, shaking her head. 

Tom quirked a brow before leaning forward, “Panties.” He repeated, his voice deep, Danielle bit her lips together again, her pupils getting wider. “Darling, I am going to have to ravish you.” 

“And why is that?” she asked curiously. 

“Because you are incredibly sexy when you are all bashful and turned on.” He grinned wolfishly as he pulled her to the bed, lay down and pulled her onto him. “We have thirty minutes.” 

“You seem to be making that seem like you are setting a challenge.” She laughed. 

“It is, ‘how many times can I have you scream your brains out in half an hour’, and it’s a considerable challenge.” 

“But your mum…”

“Doors are locked from the inside and keys in them, no unwanted visitors.” He kissed her. “And don’t mention my family right now, please.” Danielle laughed in return, kissing him back. 

*

Taylor sat on the porch of her Beach house, considering what had happened in London, angered at how Danielle had spoken to her. She had checked all over the internet, social media and news sources alike, but none came up with any leads, Tom and Danielle had not been spotted together since the meal with his mother, but seeing Danielle and Luke talking, she knew in her stomach it was nothing to do with Emma Watson, she had checked for that pairing too, and it was an even emptier search than her and Tom. 

Danielle had done something that other women never did with Taylor, she did not fawn over her for her considerable talents, she was effectively the most powerful young woman in music, she was a songwriter, musician, singer, owned the rights to her songs and her parents owned the majority share of her production company, so she was rich and gorgeous to boot; but Danielle Hughes, a boring, plain, background set monkey not only did not bow at her feet as others had to facilitate her, that bitch actually had the gall to challenge her, to speak to her as though she was on the same ground as her, and that could not be allowed. 

Going through the numerous contacts on her phone again, an English number came up, the name with it made Taylor pause for a moment. Considering her options, she grinned slyly, checking the time difference on her phone before pressing the dial option. After a few rings, someone answered. “Good Evening, the Daily Mail, Sandra speaking, how may I direct your call?”

“Hello, may I ask who your best investigative journalist is please?” She asked in her sweetest tone with a false English accent.


	38. Dinner Dates and Refined Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benedict and Sophie arrive for dinner, which is a nice affair. When Sophie gets Danielle alone, the pair speak about how it is to be the other half of the "Internet's Boyfriends."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so, since neither Benedict or Sophie have ever spoken about this, I have no idea if this is how Sophie felt about the whole situation, but for the sake of the story, we'll pretend it is, because as gracefully as she took it all, she must have had such a hard time with every ounce of BS people throw at her for no good reason.

“I see you fitted in some stress relief.” Benedict joked as he walked into the house, giving Tom a hug as he did. 

“Do you two ever stop?” Sophie shook her head and laughed, having already entered and given Tom a similar hello. “I love this table.” She commented, looking at the table that Danielle had inside the front door. 

“Sophie, no stealing Elle’s things,” Ben warned, earning a confused look from Tom. “She stole my mother’s bowl recently.”

“Your father gave it to me,” Sophie argued. 

“Without telling mum.” Ben countered. 

“I didn’t know that.” She pointed out. 

“He’s hated the fucking thing for years, so first chance he had to get rid of it, and it ends up in our place.” Tom chuckled at his friend’s overdramatic reaction to a bowl. “So, where’s Danielle?”

“Kitchen,” Tom led the way. 

“Ooh, what books does she have?” Sophie asked, glancing into Danielle’s living room on the way. 

“Elle, frisk Sophie on the way out,” Ben called out in warning. “She plans on robbing half your home.” 

“It’s actually so nicely done,” Sophie added, heading to the kitchen, looking around as she did. 

“Actually, it appears she’s just robbing the whole fucking thing.” Sophie elbowed him slightly. 

When there was no response, Tom frowned. “Elle?” he called going for the kitchen door. A sniffing noise caught their attention. “Mac, get away from the door.” There was another sniff and a grumbling noise before Tom opened it. 

“Tom, he got in when I was throwing out bread crusts for the birds, but I am prepping food so I can’t touch him.” Elle apologised. 

“Got it, come on, big man.” He grabbed a baked pig ear and caught the dog’s attention, allowing for Ben to open the door. 

“He’s huge,” Ben commented. As soon as Mac Tíre realised there was someone new to sniff, the ear was forgotten about and he trotted over to the guests. “Soph, remember the pup I told you about.”

“You said he was a scrawny rat.” 

“Well, he is getting a bit fatter these days, Diana is overfeeding him.” 

“She is not, he’s supposed to be fatter than you have him.” Tom defended. 

“I’m sorry, did your father have a vet practice?” 

“My father was in charge of the company that sold your father pharmaceuticals.” 

“Actually they manufactured them, not sold them, that is done by the parent company.” Danielle corrected, sticking out her tongue at him. 

“So, yes, this is apparently my girlfriend, acting like a four-year-old.” Tom indicated to Danielle as he spoke to Sophie. 

“He’s just annoyed I caught him on a technicality, I’m Danielle.” Danielle dismissed as she walked over to Sophie, cleaning her hand to shake hers. Sophie, however, walked forward and hugged her. “Oh, okay. I thought English were not supposed to be overly affectionate at the beginning.” 

“I am half Scottish.” Sophie smiled. 

“Ah, that explains it.” Danielle grinned back. “So, what’s this bout robbing my house?” she looked to Ben, who came to hug her as well. 

“Sophie is an undiagnosed kleptomaniac apparently, and your house and everything in it is next.” 

“Benedict!” Sophie looked at him appalled. “I just said I like your hall table and wondered what books you had on your shelves.” Sophie put her hands up as though she was being ordered to by authorities. 

Danielle just laughed. “Thank you, it was my parents, I effectively took everything from the house with me here, so anything nice, it was probably theirs and as for the books, literally, you could find anything in there, there is no rhyme or reason to it, ask Tom, it annoys him.”

“It does not.” Tom dismissed, smiling like a fool at how immediately Elle had taken to Sophie. 

“You glare at it, do not deny it, I can see it in your face.” 

“I like your book organisational skills as much as you like my grey shoes.” He retorted. 

“Ouch!” Danielle laughed in slight disbelief, “That is cold.”

“Those shoes are fucking tragic,” Benedict interjected, though his face was a jestful one. “I mean really, Tom.” 

“Funny, he said you have two pairs.” Danielle joked. 

“Ooh.” Tom pointed at Benedict as he laughed at his disbelieving look at the young woman. “That turned quickly.” 

“Come for dinner and I get abused.” Ben shook his head, scratching Mac Tíre’s ear. “Why do I bother?”

“I think it is something to do with the food.” Elle joked, going back to the food. “Mac, out.” 

“He is fine if you want to leave him in, so long as he won’t jump on Sophie.” Ben dismissed. 

“Mac isn’t allowed jump on anyone or on the couch.” Tom showed him the ear again, regaining the dog’s attention. “Bed.” Taking the ear gently, Mac trotted to his bed. “Good boy.” He smiled, “Tea?” 

“Please.” There was an eagerness to Sophie’s voice that was slightly dramatic.

“Very domestic,” Ben joked. 

“Yeah,” Tom smiled as he looked at Danielle, who was busy prepping something for the dinner. “Oh, Elle is making…what is…is that your…”

“Good to see Eton and Cambridge paid off, proper coherent sentences there.” Ben joked. 

“You may be laughing, but you have not had Elle’s Roast Lamb and veg.” 

“Nice and exotic.” Elle shrugged. 

“Does it come with potatoes?” Ben asked curiously. 

“Gratin and roast.” 

“I am never leaving.” Ben declared as Tom handed him a cup and thanked him, then watching as he handed one to Elle. “That’s not a cup, that’s a tankard.” 

“You know Irish people drink more tea than us.” Tom pointed out. 

“With cups that’s size, it’s hardly a fucking surprise.” Ben laughed. “Seriously, why would anyone need a cup that big?” 

“Because they want that much tea.” Elle grinned, “Food’s on, so here or the living room?”

“If just to annoy Tom with your disorganised books, we’ll go to the living room, but no promises Sophie won’t rob you.” Ben joked, rushing through the door before his wife contemplated throwing her tea at him. 

*

“So, how did the music shoot go?” Ben asked as he bit into another piece of the dinner. 

“Fine, all things considered. Though I think I can put my hand on my heart and say it is chaotic and completely off-putting.” Danielle responded. 

“The shoot or the person.” 

“The shoot, the person I wasn’t overly bothered by, considering I am two and zero on that front, the song, however, as tragic as the ‘singing’ is once again, is not exactly very nice.” She looked to Tom apologetically. 

“Yeah, I read about it, ‘The Heeler’, peculiar name,” Sophie added. 

“Not really, makes perfect sense, it’s about Tom and myself and I was a paramedic.” 

“But it is spelt wrong.” Ben pointed out. 

“Wait, H-E-E-L-E-R is it?” Sophie nodded. 

“Smart play on words there.” Danielle commended. “It’s clear she didn’t come up with this on her own.”

“How?” Tom asked. 

“Does she seem like a professional wrestling fan to you? I mean; did she sit down and watch Summerslam when you two were…whatever you did together?” she asked. 

“Summerslam?” 

“That’s a no then. Professional wrestling, The Rock, Triple H, Stone Cold Steve Austin, John Cena, all those guys, the WWE, it’s a term they use. Their good guys are called ‘Baby Faces’, or ‘Faces’, and their baddies are given the term a ‘Heel’.” She explained. 

“You literally will watch anything on the TV.” Tom shook his head. 

Danielle shrugged, “I rather that that Keeping up with Whoever is in Vogue This Week and other reality toilet paper.” 

“Definitely.” Sophie agreed, “I feel like I am alone in a sea of gossip fodder when people start waffling on about that.” she turned to her husband, who was eating more gratin, “You are going to regret that later in the week when you are running it off.” 

“Don’t care, too good. Tom, how are you not going around another ten kilo’s heavier?” 

“Because I don’t get it cooked for me often, Elle’s staying at the hotel and I was over stateside doing the voice work. It’s good, though, right?” Tom smiled knowingly at his friend, Ben nodded. 

“I’m just glad you guys like it, I mean, it’s not Michelin star stuff.” 

“Good, that stuff is shit, it’s the size of a two-pound coin, costs two hundred and tastes like rubber.” Ben scoffed. “You can’t beat the basics.” 

“You can bring the boys to Hollywood.” Elle smiled as she drank some more wine mixed with a soft drink. 

“Private school boys, if that counts.” Sophie chuckled. 

“Says Ms Oxford.” Ben retorted. 

“God, posh people,” Elle sniggered, causing Tom to chuckle and Sophie and Ben to stop bickering. 

*

“So, you said this was your parents?” Sophie was getting ready to go upstairs after a pleasurable evening of talking. 

“Yeah, my mum got it in some weird boutique place in the bog arse of nowhere back home.” 

“Didn’t she mind you bringing it over here with you?” 

“No, she and dad, they’re…gone.” 

Sophie’s face filled with horror. “Oh, God, I’m so sorry, I didn’t…what…?”

“It’s fine, I mean it’s sort of commonplace, isn’t it?” Elle shrugged with a sad smile. “She had cancer, and dad just wasn’t the same after, his health went downhill fast, he was so stressed before and it was worse after for him, he was a workaholic so it was always her that made sure he ate and looked after himself, so with her gone and me in college…” 

“You moved over after…”

“Yeah, didn’t want to stay there, dad was saying how there were more opportunities over here, and when I dropped out because I decided I rather do something different, I thought it was the better option to come here.” 

“Why Suffolk though?”

“I’m not a city person, I prefer the quiet of the countryside, Suffolk was by chance, I found an opening here, decided it was the place for me, used the money from the sale of my parents place and my dad’s practise to get a nice house, which,” she looked around her. “I think I did pretty well with, and it just so happened that my neighbour was a nice woman who I spoke to the day I was viewing it and she convinced me to buy, saying it was a nice area, quiet and someday a great place to have my family and when I moved in, her kids came to help me, one of whom happened to be Tom.”

“That must have been a shock.” Sophie chuckled. 

“It was, I mean, I like comic book movies, so I knew of Loki, but when Tom was in front of me, I hadn’t realised who he was, and was just looking at him with that funny suspicious look of ‘I know you from somewhere’.” Elle blushed as Sophie laughed. 

“Oh God, really?” 

“How he did not walk out of the place and have his mum file a restraining order, I don’t know.” She shook her head in shame. 

“Ha-ha, sorry, but that’s hilarious, I love it.” Sophie laughed. 

“How about you, Ben said you met on set years ago?”

“Yes, back when he was a bit of a nobody in the game too, a few bits here and there, but we had other people then, and by the time we started something, he was huge.” 

“Yeah, I don’t know how you do it, the public stuff, and all they write about you and Christopher, and probably now this little bubble too.” 

“You can’t let it get to you. Sometimes it’s jealousy, sometimes spite, others just want to bitch about anyone and others…I don’t know what their problem is, but they can just get over themselves, I love Ben, he loves me and Kit, and we live pretty normally off the red carpet, and as long as it stays like that, we are happy.” 

“But you are accomplished too, you’re in his game, I am just a set person, I can only imagine what they will say if it gets out.” 

“‘When’ not ‘if’,” Sophie corrected. “You will get some heat, after all, Tom and Ben are the ‘Internet’s Boyfriends’ but most will love that you are not a stick thin, Hollywood Barbie, you are exactly what they all dream would happen, as cliché as it is, you are ‘The Girl Next Door’ literally.”

“God, that is fucking cliché.” Elle laughed. 

“And it gives them a little hope too, that is something.”

“It is also going to add some heat.” 

“Yes, I read what the papers wrote after the dinner with him and his mum.” 

“You read a lot of gossip stuff?” 

“Normally no, but after meeting Ms Swift, I wanted to see what they were saying about poor Tom and I saw the whole thing with you and him on a few papers.” 

“Yeah, some were not very nice.” Elle played with her fingers. 

“Tabloids never are, but the other’s will be the majority opinion, ‘wholesome’ is not a word used much in entertainment.” 

“It sounds a lot like the word fat.” 

“By some standards, yes, you are, you are supposed to be a size four to six, eat once every four days and snort more cocaine than you can handle to stave hunger pains, and you are not that, so they will hate you for it, because Tom clearly prefers you and that is not what their magazines tell them is sexy.” 

“Thank you.” Elle gave a small smile. “I really wanted to talk to someone about this, but Tom doesn’t get it from this point of view, I mean, he understands, but doesn’t understand, if that makes sense?”

“He comprehends it, but does not feel it himself, so doesn’t have first-hand experience of it.” Sophie nodded. “I know that feeling.” There was a small hint of bitterness in her tone. “I thought for ages that no one could understand what it was like, especially when it was revealed we were engaged, even more so after it was announced I was pregnant.” 

“Who helped you?”

“Amanda, Martin’s other half, she literally just came up to me one day, hugged me, threw the men out of the room and demanded I tell her exactly how I was feeling, and pushed and pushed until finally, I caved.” 

“You never acted like it affected you.” 

“In public, God no, but behind closed doors, I was terrified, and Ben had no idea how to help, Amanda saved us, I was so scared, I wanted to run and hide and never go in front of a camera again.” 

“I’m glad you didn’t, you guys are amazing, and your son is the most gorgeous little cutie going.” 

“When he wants to be, he can be temperamental.” Sophie smiled fondly. 

“Hey, he’s male, it’s to be expected.” Elle dismissed, earning a loud laugh from Sophie.


	39. After Dinner Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben tries to eavesdrop on the women before Tom admits to his worries and concerns for his relationship.

“They seem to get on well.” Ben beamed, eavesdropping from the kitchen. 

“Seriously, I hope they open that door and it hits you in the head. Stop listening.” 

“No, I want to know what they are saying, why are they talking in the hall.” 

“I neither know or care why ” Tom stated. “I am just glad they are getting on well.”

“Sophie feels like she needs to take her under her wing, she feels sorry for her that she was thrown to the wolves like she was that time at your dinner out, but she took it well.”

“She’s not the kind to say anything if she isn’t.” Tom sighed, causing Ben to frown. “I think she thinks she is overweight.” 

“What? She is about a size ten at most.” 

“Eight to ten, pending the make. But she is starting to look at food as though not certain if she should eat it, and she commented earlier about being called ‘wholesome’ by some papers.” 

“Wholesome doesn’t imply fat, though, does it?” 

“To us no, to women; I don’t know, I mean, they are all being told they are fat all the time.” Tom sighed. 

“But it means down to earth, the whole package, the girl next door sort of thing. So you think she’s starving herself?” 

“She said it is her new work schedule, I just…I love her, and I want to be with her, but if she is becoming unhappy in herself because of me, it is doing more harm than good throwing all of this at her, I cannot expect her to be okay with my life if she is not happy with herself because of it.” 

“You need to talk about this with her, she needs to hear this from you, and for you to see what is going on with her,” Ben stated clearly. 

“I’m scared it means losing her, I just got her.” 

“I cannot believe it took you this long to get your shit together.” Ben shook his head. 

“Me neither, she admitted today she has felt this way for years, years Ben, we could be like you and Sophie now if I took my head out of my ass.” 

“You think she’s ‘it’ for you, the one you want it all with?” Ben asked curiously. 

“I think she is the closest I have been to it. I am not saying that as though I am settling, or like it is the only viable option, but I always wanted a family of my own, I wanted a happy home, but never thought of who with, but now, all I think about is how long is it appropriate to wait for everything with her, I see it all with her, I never did with anyone else, they were all just a bit of fun, mutually understood, well since Susannah, but I mean, we were naive then.” 

“Does she know you feel like this?”

“Are you kidding me, I can’t say anything like this to her yet, she would swim back to Ireland if I said I wanted to have with her what you have with Sophie this early.” Tom scoffed. 

“You’ll need to have that talk someday.”

“Someday I can handle.” 

“But for now, the whole other thing needs to be discussed,” Ben ordered. “Though she seemed to eat well at dinner.” 

“Yeah, she did. Am I coming across as being paranoid and am I going to scare her off by mentioning it?” 

“You are nowhere near as confident as you imply you are in public, you know that?” Ben shook his head. 

“When it comes to her, no. I am scared of losing her to something stupid, I mean, if we cannot make this work, if there are too many things between us on a personal level, I would have to get over that, I would be gutted, but I would not want to see her compromise herself for this, but if I was to lose her for something stupid, some simple miscommunication, that would kill me.” Tom explained. 

“Good, now tell her that,” Ben stated. 

Tom nodded. “I will.” 

“Before you leave.” 

“What if she decides while I’m gone that I am a controlling jerk.” 

“Her loss then, because you’re just concerned, not controlling, you are not forcing her to eat, just asking if she is alright if she is feeling pressurised. But she won’t go, she is smarter than that.”

“What if I’m the reason she is like that, that Paul guy seemed to like how she looked and she did not seem to think to change herself, but I…”

“Your last fling was with a woman that only feeds by sucking the life out of people through terrible music and singing.” Tom gave him a glare. “We went to dinner and she ate a starter salad as a main course, and don’t say it’s because she’s a vegetarian, I know vegetarians, and they eat a hell of a lot more than that, so it’s not that she’s a vegetarian.” 

“I am sure it is some sort of diet.” Tom dismissed. “But Elle doesn’t need any of that.” 

“Yes, I can see by the look on your face you think that,” Ben grinned knowingly. “I thought you dealt with that before we came?” 

“I may need to deal with it again when we go to bed.” He winked. 

“Fuck sake man, you’re in your mid-thirties, and you’re like a teenager.” Ben shook his head. “What are you taking?”

“I don’t need to take anything; I have a gorgeous girlfriend in her late twenties.” 

“Yeah, yeah, you and your twenty-something-year-olds.” 

“You’re jealous.” 

“Not really, I have a gorgeous wife that I adore, who is smart and makes me happy, a great son, and another baby on the way. I rather it to emotionless thrills if I’m honest, it’s everything I have always wanted.” 

“How did you know you’re ready for all of that?” Tom asked seriously. 

“Fuck I wasn’t ready, I thought I was, but when the test told us we were going to be parents, that all went out the window, but I could never want it any other way.”

“I am so envious of you.” Ben scoffed. “No, seriously, I am. I spent so long chasing everything, terrified of missing anything, what if I am after missing the most important thing?”

“It’s not too late, I am four years older than you, you have time.” 

“But is Elle ready for that, she is just starting out in her job.” 

“I can tell you here and now Tom, she is not ready for kids today, but that does not mean she won’t be in the future, like I said, talk to her.” Tom sighed in resignation. “Has your mum said anymore?”

“No, I haven’t had the balls to face her.” 

“How was she, after the initial shock?” 

“Good, I mean, she seems happy with it, or at least, I think she is. I have no idea if I’m honest.” 

“You look happier this time Tom, more yourself, she is a far better option for you.” Ben smiled fondly. “She is amazing, fun, smart, understanding, hardworking…”

“Give Taylor her due, she was hardworking too.”

“Yes, it takes considerable work to be that spiteful and hateful to people.” Ben nodded. “I have nothing nice to say about her Tom, and to expect me to be nice is bollix, she tried to pin her shit on Sophie and was nothing but rude to her.” 

“I really fucked up there.” 

“You still have your friends and you are out of it now, glass half full, mate.” 

“But it could have cost me everything, for a while, I thought it did; there were a few weeks there where I swear, I thought I was relegated to shitty Rom-Coms.” 

“Well, your actions…you looked like you were having a crisis.” Ben shrugged. 

Mac rose and stretched before going to Tom, who scratched his ear as the dog lay his head on his lap. “I did, I just…felt so alone, it seemed the right idea at the time.” 

“Understandable, but you’re doing fine now, work is going okay, your fans are as mad about you as ever and you have Danielle.” 

“Will they like her?”

“You know there are some that won’t, they will hate her no matter what she does or is, but overall, honestly I think they will. She will be adored for being normal, everything but the tabloids will obsess with how she is the ‘girl next door’.”

“And the tabloids?” Tom asked though he knew the response already. 

“They will do everything from saying she is brainwashing you to calling you gay and her being your cover.” Ben shrugged. “What did Luke say?”

“To ready her, to get her to block certain websites and he will do everything he can to help look after her, but to say nothing.”

“She seems to do that as is.”

“Except for when she met Taylor, if that was caught on camera, you know…”

“She would manipulate it around.” Ben nodded. “It’s her MO.”

Tom sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. “Why did I…”

“Don’t, you will get nowhere beating yourself up. Come on, I think the women will be wondering where we are.” He encouraged. “Danielle is strong enough for all this, you can usually tell who is and who isn’t.” 

*

Elle and Sophie had made their way upstairs and were busy talking about the latter’s ideas for the logistics of Christopher and the new baby and having two little nurseries.

“If it’s another boy they probably can share for a while, but if it is waking at three am for a feed, I doubt you want to have himself up as well,” Danielle commented. 

“No, separate rooms,” Benedict stated as he and Tom walked in. “I am not having Kit dictating nappy changings in the middle of the night and being as cranky as hell the next day.” 

“Because of course, you will be the one that did all the hard work.” Sophie scoffed. 

Elle edged towards the door, “I am not getting in the way for this.” 

“I think I’ll join you.” Tom gently made his way out also. “See you two in the morning, don’t kill each other.” He joked as he did so. When he made his way into the hallway, to the sound of Sophie threatening Ben’s manhood, there was no sign of Danielle, assuming she had gone to her room, he went to the door and knocked. 

She came out, thinking it was Sophie asking for something, possibly even how to drag dead weight, so when she saw Tom on the other side, she frowned. “What…?”

“Would it possible for me to stay over also?” he asked, giving her his best puppy dog eyes. 

“You knocked?” 

“Yes.”

“Why?” 

“I didn’t want to assume…” he began, but she pulled him in and closed the door behind him, causing him to chuckle. “Elle,” there was a fondness is his voice, not born of lust or want, but of true feelings. “I…” he kissed her chastely. “I love you.” He smiled timidly, knowing that it was very early to say it, but her sleepy grumbles that morning had made her think he was not as serious as her regarding everything. “I adore you.” 

She kissed him back, smiling widely at the declaration, “What a coincidence, Mr Hiddleston, for the feeling is mutual.” 

“The food was great, the evening was great, I…I am so glad we could do this.” 

“It’s all so very grown up and serious,” Elle joked. “But I loved it, I loved being able to talk to people who actually understand all of this, who…” her hands moved around as she talked. “I can’t even think of the best way to say it.”

“I understand, and I am so happy you got to speak with Sophie.” 

“She was able to understand stuff I can’t explain.” She stated. 

Tom frowned. “You can always talk to me.” 

Danielle nodded. “I know, but you cannot understand the perspective as well as she can. You can understand the scrutiny, the limelight, but not the exact feeling being the ‘plus one’ in that situation, you are the star, not the tagalong.” 

“You’re not a…” Tom stopped himself, seeing she wanted to continue to explain herself. 

“I am, and I understand that, so does Sophie, you and Ben are great, you make sure we feel secure, but you can’t really get it,” Tom’s brows furrowed. “I love you, Tom; but there is a lot involved in loving you too. It includes a lot other people involving themselves, and I need to thicken my skin, I know that, but I need to have a person that understands that too; so thank you.” Tom cocked his head slightly. “Having Ben and Sophie come here, I don’t feel so scared or stressed about it now, I feel like it’s nowhere near as difficult as my mind was telling me it was.” As she leant up to kiss him, Tom pressed his lips down to hers, pulling her to the bed. “But what about our guests,” she whispered. 

“I don’t give a fuck, I love you, I hate being away from you, and I want you to remember me for the next few weeks.” 

She giggled at his words. “It is three weeks, Tom. Not six months, we will be fine.” 

“Don’t care, still going to fuck you.” He commented back, his lips still pressed to hers. 

“You are insatiable.” 

“You love it.” He grinned, starting to unbutton and unzip her jeans.


	40. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the night before, Tom talks to Danielle with regards some of the concerns he discussed with Ben.

“Go back to sleep.” Tom groaned; his voice heavy with sleep. 

“Can’t, sun’s up.” 

“So?”

“I’m going for a run.”

“Seriously?” 

“I don’t get to run most of the time now with work, I’m gaining weight.” 

Tom rolled over and pulled Danielle to him. “No, you’re not.” 

“Yes, I am.” She scoffed. “So get off so you are not going out with a beached whale.” 

“Elle.” There was a small hint of warning in his tone.

“What?” 

“I need to talk to you later.” She turned to look at him properly, her fear blatant in her face. “Nothing bad, just, with me going away for a few weeks, I want to talk to you about stuff before I go.” 

“Like what?”

“Just…” Tom forced himself to wake more, wishing he had not said anything until later, knowing she would not leave it rest until he said everything. “Are you happy with me?” Danielle stared at him silently, her face telling him her thoughts. “No, this is not me trying to break up with you, I want to be with you, I want us to last, but I need to talk to you about certain things, so I will ask again, are you happy with me?”

“Yes.” She answered immediately. 

“As you are?”

“I don’t under…”

“You weren’t eating properly yesterday, and you seem very much hung up on the being called ‘wholesome’.” 

“I…”

“Elle, be honest with me, please, tell me what you are thinking, I want this to work, please.” 

“I have been overly busy with work, but yeah, the things they wrote, they hurt.” She stared at her hands. “I mean, I was never as thin as Swift, I am not anywhere near that body type, so I just…” 

Tom took her hand in his and intertwined his fingers in hers. “You are far sexier than her. Have you not seen how I react to you? Twice yesterday, twice, and I can guarantee, there will be at least two or three more before my flight tomorrow.” He kissed her hand, causing her to smile. 

“I thought men’s sex drive declined in their thirties?” She frowned. 

“Not when we have sexy twenty-nine-year-old girlfriends with pert asses and glorious breasts.” He grinned again as he stared at her naked breasts, taking his lower lip in between his teeth as he did. 

“Didn’t take you for a boob man.” 

Tom’s eyebrow rose slightly. “Did you not? Well, that just proves I have not been giving these delectable things the attention they deserve.” He cupped her breasts in his hands and leant up to attack one with his lips, the other, he toyed with using his nimble fingers. 

“Tom,” Elle gasped. “My training.” 

“Fuck it, actually no, fuck me.” 

“Insatiable.” She shook her head before moving herself around to straddle him, his lips making their way to her other nipple. 

“You fucking love it.” 

*

“So, have you used that bike a lot?” Danielle turned to see Ben making his way to her kettle. 

“Not as much as I want, but as much as I can.” She smiled removing her helmet. “Did you sleep okay?”

“As well as one can when you are able to hear your friend and his girlfriend are at it like two Catholic rabbits from sundown to sun up.” Danielle blushed, causing him to chuckle. “I am simply teasing you.” 

“I’ll tell Sophie you are being mean.” 

“Hey, I said I was teasing, don’t set my wife on me.” She just laughed back. “She told me that you seemed better after talking to her, didn’t say what you spoke about, but said you seemed better about it all.” 

“I am, she was a great help, thank you both for all of this.” 

“Least I could do, you saved Tom from disaster after all.” 

“You had a considerable part to play in that, in fact, I would think the credit for which goes to you.” 

“I only continued what you started.” He grinned. “Where is the coffee kept?” 

“Oh, here.” She turned and got it out of the cupboard over the kettle. “I keep all this stuff together.”

“That makes sense.”

She eyed him suspiciously. “You don’t do that, do you?”

“No.” 

She shook her head and laughed, “Bad form.” 

He reached over her and grabbed two mugs, “Yeah, so where did Tom go?” Danielle stared at him. “About ten minutes after you two finished your fun this morning, you left, then a few minutes later, I heard him leaving.” 

“I don’t know, he didn’t say anything to me about it.” 

“Weird.”

“I would say he went to his mum’s, but he’s sort of hiding from her.”

Ben chuckled heartily. “I heard.” 

Danielle groaned, her face turning red. “Seriously?” 

“Yes, those two are worse than two American high school girls for telling each other their secrets,” Sophie commented coming into the room. “I am stealing that mattress.” She declared unashamedly as she grabbed a mug off her husband. 

“Again with the stealing,” Benedict joked, rushing away before she could elbow him. 

“How do you put up with him?” Danielle laughed. 

“He makes good coffee.”

“A saving grace.” 

The back door opened and Mac Tíre rushed in followed by Tom. “Everyone up?” he grinned, though his face was slightly red. 

“Yeah, Ben fled the room after mocking Sophie again.” Danielle smiled as Tom came over and kissed her. “Over at your mum’s?” 

“No, I went to the shop to get some more food, saw her there a moment ago, though.”

“I gathered as much.” 

“What gave it away?” 

“The flushed look around your ears saying she has mortified you in some way and the fact you are coming in the back.” 

“You are very astute, but I forgot the spare key, that’s why I came round here.”

“I take pride in it. How is…what did she say?”

“She’s decided she is delighted about it, and told me not to be an ass to you.” 

“Poor Diana, setting herself up for disappointment.” Elle joked as she made him a cup of tea. 

“Hey! We are to go over when our guests are gone. Did you sleep well Sophie?” he asked, turning to give the other woman a peck on the cheek.

“I was just saying, that mattress is incredible, seriously, I am not leaving this house until you tell me where you got it, I am getting one. My back has been killing me with Kit wanting to be held most of the time and the baby weighing down the front, I feel better than I have in weeks.” 

“I can honestly say it was comfy, now if you two weren’t waking me every five minutes swinging from the lights, I would have slept better,” Ben commented, after coming back into the room. 

Danielle leant closer to Sophie as though “Prone to exaggerations, isn’t he?” 

“A tad.” She agreed. 

Danielle shook her head, “fucking actors.” Both men looked at her indignantly. 

*

“Thank you both so much.” Danielle smiled as Ben gave her a kiss on the cheek before you turned to Sophie, who had just received similar from Tom. Before she could say anything, the older woman pulled her in and gave her and large hug. “Thank you.” 

“You have my number, do not hesitate to call or text if you are feeling stressed about it all, am I clear?” Sophie smiled. 

“Crystal.” 

“Good,” She then turned back to Tom. “Mind her, she’s one of the good ones, don’t let them scare her off.” 

“I don’t plan on it,” He grinned goofily, looking at Danielle. 

“We’ll see you two soon, this was actually really nice.” 

“We’ll have to do the second leg in Tom’s.” Danielle smiled, causing Ben to cock his head slightly, not knowing what she was saying. “Never mind, soccer reference.” She dismissed. “Private School boys.”

“Technically it is a public school, not private.” Ben pointed out. 

“In Ireland, it’s the other way around.” Danielle waved as they got into the car and left. “Well, that went well,” She beamed before looking around to see Tom looking at her with an unreadable expression. “What?” 

“Nothing, I am just admiring you.”

“Weirdo.” She laughed before heading for the door and walking back into the kitchen to clean up the breakfast ware. 

“You ate properly at breakfast.” Tom wrapped his arms around her as she put ware in the sink. 

“Well, I am being forced to burn more calories than I care to of late.” 

“Really?”

“Yes, someone is at me like a, what was it Ben said, a Catholic bunny.” 

“I cannot and will not apologise for finding my significant other sexually enticing,” Tom growled against her neck. 

“What?” 

“Hmm?”

“You are thinking about something, what is it?” she turned to look at him. 

“You are too astute.” 

“So you said already, what is it, Tom?” she seemed nervous. “Is it to do with before?” 

Tom cupped her face in his hands and thought about what he wanted to say, he didn’t want to scare her off, but he knew he had to make some of his thoughts clear. “I really want this to work.” 

“Good; that tends to be a required step in getting it to.” She smiled. “I do too, by the way.” 

“I know my work takes me away for bouts of time, but promise you’ll tell me if I am not there enough for you, or if I am suffocating you when I am.”

“Tom,” she played with the collar of his shirt. “Our jobs are hard work, you have to go away, I have to go away, but it is not impossible, there is email, texts, calls, video calling and even writing letters if all technology fails, alright? As long as we talk and let it all hang out there, we know where we stand and we can work on it.” 

“You are too young to be this clued in.” 

“I’m thirty soon, God I’m getting old.” 

“Thirty is not old.” 

“No compared to you, maybe.” She dashed off before her words registered, but had only made it to the staircase before Tom came running out into the hallway. Even taking the steps two at a time, her previous exercise and her shorter stature allowed him to catch her as soon as they made it upstairs. 

“Apologise.” He growled, pulling her to the carpeted floor of the upstairs hallway. 

“Never!” She laughed, erupting in hysterical fits as he tickled her. “No.” 

“Yes, I am going to have you beg for mercy.” 

“How, did she leave a CD in your mum’s you are going to force me to listen to?” she grinned. 

Tom paused for a moment before laughing himself. “That is terribly mean.” 

“But true.” She argued, leaning on one arm next to him. “She is a terrible singer.” 

“And you have a terrible habit of dragging her up today.” 

“You’re right.” She conceded, sighing loudly as she did, “I let her get into my head and that’s a stupid thing to do, I should just forget about her.” 

“Please do.” Tom smiled slightly. “I know it’s entirely my fault, but I don’t want you dragging yourself to her level.” 

“You’d need a fracking permit to go that far sub terrain.” 

“Elle!” he was trying to get her to stop focusing on Taylor but was forced to laugh at her comment. “You are fucking vicious when you want to be.” 

“I need to rein it in, though, I think Luke is less than impressed by it.” 

“Just rein it in when in public, never change yourself in private, I want this you, forever.”

“Forever is a long time, Tom.” 

“Good, I want you like this for a long time.” He kissed her chastely. 

“Is that what you have done?” Tom pulled back slightly and frowned at her. “Hardened yourself to the world. I always wondered why the Tom I know is not the Tom that I see on TV anymore.” 

“I had to, everyone in the industry has to harden up, it will swallow you whole if you don’t. You will too, out there. Sophie had to with Ben.” 

“Do you think I can?”

“Yes, that night of our meal, they pushed and antagonised you, but you did not give them anything, that is what you need to do. They will push more, harass you more, but if you stay like that, they can’t get you. They will get bored and move on to someone else, if they smell blood, they’ll hang around, if not, they’ll go elsewhere to forage scraps.” She nodded solemnly. “I wish I did not drag you into this. I wish we were just normal, nine to five workers, no paps, no crazy fan girls.” 

“No, you don’t. That’s not you Tom, you are an actor, not as just a career, but as a person, the way you bring life to a character that is nothing more than words on paper, the amount of yourself you put into a role; that is why they adore you. There are so many good looking actors out there, but all they get is a ‘damn, he’s sexy’ but you, they feel like you are more than that, that you are something special, and that is why.” She kissed him quickly before continuing. “You are not a nine to five person; that life would crush you, it’s not you, so many do it well and like it, but it’s not you. I hate knowing sooner or later I will be the focus of some less than lovely articles, but I would not change you for the world, that’s why I am so willing to try this, I want to be with you, and if it means lowlife’s trying to photograph me, or silly girls on the internet declaring I’m not good enough for you, then it’s the price I have to pay, everything in life costs us something, this is my fee.” 

Tom swallowed hard. “Talking to Sophie really helped?” he realised.

“It did.” 

“What do you think of what they have?”

“Ben and Sophie?” Tom nodded. “They seem genuinely happy, genuinely comfortable together. They should be envied, rather than ridiculed, though, in truth, that is probably why they are, people are jealous of what they don’t have and they make dirty comments about them because of it.” 

“Would you like to be like them someday?” 

There was a nervousness in his voice that Danielle copped immediately. “With you?” his eyes finally met hers, and in the steel blue of his irises, she could see his hope blatantly as he nodded his response. “Yes,” she nodded, “I think I would.”


	41. The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gorilla suit segment has come and gone and Tom wants Danielle's opinion, which she gives. They also discuss the future more, and though it is early in their relationship, they set out what they want in a relationship, which thankfully, seems to suit the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad Xmas and the associated madness is over, it takes too much time and energy, but it is great when kiddies have Santa. 
> 
> I am a little behind on Tom related things that have happened, but I will catch up soon enough.

Tom – I am not sure when you will get to see the interview, let me know what you think when you do. x 

Tom pressed send and lay back on the bed, reading over the lines for his voice work he would continue in the morning. When his phone went off, he thought it was Luke, and answered. “Well, do you approve?”

There was a moment of laughing before a voice came on. “I loved it.” 

He leant forward. “Elle?” 

“Obviously, didn’t you check your caller ID?”

“Honestly, no. I thought you were Luke.” 

“Well, sadly I am not; I am just me.” 

“I happen to like ‘just’ you.” He smiled. 

“I happen to like you too.” She smiled back. 

“So the gorilla suit did not turn you off?”

“No, it was weird but fun.” 

“Well, I have some bad news.” There was silence on the other end of the line. “Elle?”

“What, what is it?” she sounded terrified. 

“It’s gone.” 

“The suit?”

“The longer hair and facial hair.” 

“No!” 

“I’m sorry darling.” 

“Why?” 

“Because of work.” 

“But it is stupid o’clock in the night there, how the hell did you get a barber.” 

“It’s LA, darling, anything is available at any time, so long as you flash the cash.” 

“I am not talking to you now.” Danielle declared. 

“Elle…” Silence met his plea. “Darling…”

“Stop calling me that, you are in the dog house.” She stated petulantly. 

“Elle…”

“Not interested.” 

“When I get home, you won’t be able to ignore me.” 

“That sounds kinky.” She seemed to forget her annoyance for a moment. 

“It was not meant to be, but clearly you like it, so it’s a promise now.” he grinned. “I wish it didn’t have to be so long.” 

“You are going checking on little children in a war-torn area of Africa, I am safe here at home, go get the world looking at them, help them Tom, we can have fun when we come home, at least you get to leave again, they don’t.” 

“You should come out as a healthcare working for a week, they could do with you and your big heart.” 

“I am not a nurse or doctor, emergency care is far less of an issue in those camps, they need vaccines and food and shelter, not me,” She dismissed. 

“How is mum?”

“Your mom is great, there has been no more about the incident, she’s acting as she always did, but Emma…she’s a little pissed at the moment.”

“Why?” 

“Because her friend is fucking her brother.”

“She doesn’t own you; I am not stealing you from her.” 

“I know love, but it’s weird for her, she is just worried. I feel guilty, I had not thought of her, she will feel odd in this, even if we were to be happily married with a couple of kids, it is weird for her.” Danielle commented. 

“Three.” 

“What?” 

“I want three kids.” 

“I thought you said you hated being in that situation, with two sisters.” 

“And Emma hated being six years younger, that’s true.” Tom conceded

“So two then, close together?” 

“Or four,” Tom argued, the grin on his face obvious through the phone, “it’s all about problem solving, darling.” 

“For the record, I am not interested in having more kids than I have hands to hold onto them.” 

“You’re an only child, you don’t understand the need for siblings, and don’t twins run in your family?” 

“Don’t even joke about that; and I was happy as an only child, everyone I knew with siblings seemed to be fit to kill them as often as they were happy.” She commented. “Are we really having ‘that conversation’ already, from across the world?” 

“I think we are.” Tom grinned. “So, what else would you like, given the chance?” 

“If it was with you?” 

“Assume all of this is us thinking aloud about where we want this to go, what we want from this aspect of our lives.”

“I know you can’t leave London, you need to be close to there at least.” She sounded slightly unhappy about that. 

“You rather not live in the city?”

“I am a country mouse.” 

“Leafy suburb then; with parks for Mac and good schools, good compromise?”

“Yes, and not too far from Ben and Sophie.” 

“North London it is so.” 

“That’s more expensive, though.” 

“The best places usually are.” 

“And my place?”

“Well, that is up to you. It would be great to have a place so close to mums, but if we did both live in London when we would visit, she would be adamant we stay with her.” 

“This is all very mature and long-term talk for this hour.” 

“It’s only midnight here?”

“And eight in the morning here.” 

“Are you getting anxious and changing the topic?”

“No…”

“Elle?”

“I want my furniture.” She answered childishly.

“I would never argue that.” He smiled, knowing she was just slightly scared. “When the time is right, would you want to move in with me?”

“I think so.” 

“‘Think’?”

“I never lived with a guy before.”

“What?”

“Bar my dad, I never lived with a guy.” 

“Why?”

“Just the way it was because my parents lived a bus journey from college, I stayed with them for that.” 

“That’s, wow, seriously? You seem alright with me being there.” 

“I have had a boyfriend before thank you, staying overnight isn’t hard.” 

“So your first time living away from home was in Suffolk, in your own house.” She hummed in confirmation. “That must have been hard, you never said anything.” 

“I did, several times, to your mum and Emma anyway; but you, I don’t recall it coming up with us.” 

“I wish I spent more time around you before now.” 

“Well, there’s no need to worry about it, it’s the past.” Danielle dismissed. “So, when are the Grammy nominations out?” 

“Soon enough.” 

“Do you think you have a chance?” She asked excitedly. 

“As much as I know this is a diversion tactic, I am going to allow it. I know The Night Manager as a whole has a good chance.”

“And you?”

“I am not sure.” 

“I loved it.”

“It had my ass on display; you have made it clear you love anything as long as my ass is involved.” 

“It is a most delectable derriere.” Danielle agreed. 

“I hope I get it.” 

“It is a good possibility.” 

“Not a shoe in?” Tom enquired. 

“You can never say for definite, someone could pay off a judge.” She commented. 

“And if no one does?” 

“If no one pays off a judge, and if you are nominated, I would place a bet on you.” 

“You’re not much of a gambler.” 

“Not usually, but 2016 was a good year for you love.” 

“Really?” Tom asked sceptically. 

“I refuse to acknowledge any of that stuff as negative anymore.”

“I don’t follow.” 

“Don’t let negative and toxic people rent space in your head, raise the rent and kick them out.” 

Tom chuckled, “Where did you find that?”

“Random quote on Facebook, but I am using it. You went out with Taylor, I assume you had some fun, you went some nice places, it happened, it’s over, nothing more, nothing less. I don’t care, it was before us, now we have us, so in all, it looks like you had a good enough year.” 

“Some parts were definitely better than others, but overall, yes, it was a good year.” 

“So, The Night Manager is of 2016, and as such, will do well.” She smiled. 

“Elle.”

“Yes, Tom.” 

“I cannot wait to come home, and when I do, I cannot wait to show you how much I love and miss you.” 

“I look forward to it.” 

“Are you at work?”

“I am,” She sighed. “I hope to have the weekend off when you come back from Sudan.” 

“And if not?”

“I am stuck working I’m afraid. But the good news is, I’m off longer for Christmas now, we are ahead of schedule.” 

“Where are you based?”

“At home.” 

“I mean for the shoot.” 

“Wales, some random spot in the middle of nowhere.”

“Is there a possibility I could come to you?” 

“What if you are seen?”

“Elle…”

“I am just scared.” 

“Who will notice me?”

“The cast and crew.” 

“Will they care?”

“Probably not, I mean we do have actual famous people here.” She joked, giggling down the phone. 

“Excuse you, and what am I?” she just giggled in response for a moment. 

“When are you off to Sudan?”

“Wednesday.” 

“Promise me you will try to be safe, and try to keep that really nice smile on for those kids.” 

“What smile?”

“The one that lights up your eyes and gives you wrinkles around them, the one that makes others around you smile, they need that.”

“I will do my best.”

“I love you, Tom, promise me you will email or text if you get a chance, even just the words ‘It’s Hot’.” 

“I will do so every day.” 

“Whenever you get a chance will suffice, goodnight Tom.” 

“I love you too Elle, I cannot wait until I get back and we get to have fun over Christmas, goodnight, darling,” he smiled, hanging up the phone, he lay on his pillow and smiled sadly to himself, hating that it would be a couple of weeks before he saw her again.


	42. Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Tom in Sudan and Danielle in Wales, they are tested for the first time on the ability to be apart from one another for a notable amount of time, can they hack it, and what are they planning for their little reunion?

“You got it!” Tom was forced to hold the phone away from his ear as Danielle shrieked excitedly down it at him.

“I have not gotten anything yet, technically speaking.” Tom pointed out.

“But you were brilliant, and half of the nominations, I haven’t heard of the shows, much less the actors.”

“Elle, that’s mean.” Tom scolded.

“But I haven’t.”

“Well, you’re not renowned for your love of watching telly.” He pointed out.

“Guilty,” she admitted nonchalantly, causing Tom to chuckle. “Who else has congratulated you?”

“So far, I have had texts from Luke, Ben, the cast, obviously, Kenneth Brannagh, a few of my previous work colleagues, couple of the guys from school and college, cousins, my aunt, Sarah, and of course, mum called, but I only got a message because I was charging my phone, I will ring her back in a while.”

“And Emma?” Danielle asked, noting that he had not mentioned the youngest of the Hiddleston siblings.

“She hasn’t sent anything yet, but mum said that her schedule is hectic at the moment and that Jack was saying she does not get home from the show until three or four most mornings, so I think she is still asleep now, it’s lunch time here, but I think you are still midmorning.”

“Yeah, it is. That’s fair enough.”

Tom had been about to ask Elle something when he noticed the disheartened tone to her voice. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

“She’s not talking to me.” Danielle almost sounded like a child, her voice was so small.

“Emma?”

“She’s barely responding to anything I text her, she only responds with one-word answers.”

“She will get over it with time, as you said already; it’s just a little weird for her. Though it’s not fair for her to guilt you like this.”

“It’s also not fair to go after a friend’s brother.” Danielle countered.

“What, are you saying you broke some ‘girl code’?”

“I don’t think there is something officially written out, but yes, I have done something worthy of being told to go fuck myself in many people’s books.”

Tom felt crestfallen. “Do you regret us?”

“I know it sounds bad, but no, I don’t. Emma is one of my closest friends, I have never really been as close with anyone like I have her, I love her, I would do anything, legal or otherwise for her, but I love you, and I like being with you.”

“These are different sorts of love you have for us both, I assume?”

Danielle laughed, “Obviously.”

“It will be resolved soon enough, darling. She cannot stay too mad at people for too long, it is not her way. Do you want me to say something?”

“No, if she needs to be mad for a bit, then let her be, I rather not talk to her until she is ready to. She could say something in anger that could make a big difference to everything and I don’t want to do that.”

“I don’t think I have ever heard of you not confronting something head on before,” Tom noted.

“Because normally, I don’t feel like I could lose my best friend from it.”

“You won’t lose her.” Tom felt hurt on Danielle’s behalf. “She’ll realise soon enough that she’s not actually mad at us and that this isn’t some sort of trashy little fling and that we are happy together, then she will realise you are all the more special.” His smile was blatant through the phone.

“Especially when we decide to…Shit, I am being called back onto set here. Tom, I will talk to you later and I am so happy for you, bye.”

Tom did not even get to say goodbye before Danielle hung up the phone, not that he would have been able to utter the word anyway. He stood, phone still to his ear as he processed what Danielle had been saying before she was called off. She was clearly about to mention something that indicated that she was thinking of something regarding the long-term future for them. His curiosity was piqued at what she could have been about to say. Looking at the screen, he realised he had received several more texts of congratulations, one of which was from Emma.

**Emma – Just heard, well done. X**

Tom stared at the message before deciding what to text back.

_Tom – thanks, sis, sort of shocked, obviously, in an honoured sort of way. By the way, is everything okay? Elle thinks you are angry at her._

Tom looked at the phone for a moment wondering should he have mentioned Elle, before pressing send and turning it off, heading through the departures lounge to start the journey back to London. His trip back to Sudan was over, and in truth, felt worn from it, but, armed with new experiences of the situation there due to his revisiting, he would be able to speak more of it and the terrible situation there, so hr knew it was worth it.

*

“Hey Irish,” Danielle looked at the sound guy who was standing nearby with a few other behind the scenes set staff. “We’re stuck working this weekend, but off earlyish Saturday and late on Sunday, so we are having an unofficial Christmas Party, you in?”

Danielle had taken out her phone as soon as he had informed her that they were working to tell Tom. “I’m probably not going to be able to.”

“Cancelling plans?” he asked, referring to her phone.

“Himself and I were supposed to be going to friends, so yeah.”

One of the make-up artists looked at her curiously. “You never mentioned a boyfriend.”

Danielle froze for a moment, thinking as fast as she could. “Does anyone around here, if you don’t have a wedding band or a diamond ring, I don’t know anyone’s relationship status.”

“True actually. So what will be your plans now?” The artist conceded.

“I will have to tell him the situation and see what he does about it, he may come here instead now.”

“Surely he can join us all then.”

She looked at the other woman apologetically. “He’ll be just back from a tedious flight, so I will mention it, but I can’t give a definite answer yet.”

“Ooh, he sounds fancy, what does he do?”

“Promotion,” Danielle thought quickly, technically, it was not a lie.

“Meh, scratch that,” The other woman dismissed, “at least in makeup, I get to work up close with celebrities. So Danny has an introvert boyfriend, let me guess, you two sit in, watch Game of Thrones and read most days off.” She smiled playfully.

“Not really a big fan of the show, but yeah, read, relax, walk the dog and going for a run usually.”

“Ooh, a dog and everything, very cosy. I hope we get to meet him.”

Danielle smiled politely, but in her mind, she feared such a thing, not yet mentally ready to declare to the wider world about her celebrity boyfriend. “Maybe if he is feeling up to it, we can join you all.” She commented as she thought of what to say to Tom of what was now her weekend, knowing full well he would plead for her to allow him to join her for it.

“Cool, so Danny is a ‘maybe’, what about you Jack?” the makeup artist decided to focus on who else could be roped into a drinking session.

Danielle just smiled, part of her relieved that she already had set up the excuse for her not being there at the weekend. A piss-up, in the guise of a Christmas party, was the last thing she wanted, especially that she knew Tom would be back. Unlocking her phone, she decided to finish and send the text to Tom.

**Danielle – Your coming home has saved me from a weekend of hangovers and regrets. Are you coming Friday or Saturday?**

*

“It hilarious,” Danielle erupted in fresh giggles.

“I respectfully disagree,” Tom grumbled, though he was somewhat surprised by her reaction, relieved that she had not been upset.

“It’s hilarious, trust me.” Danielle reaffirmed, looking at her laptop. “Though what has me concerned is; the artist putting it there because they knew you lived nearby, which is somewhat odd and unsettling, and how did the paparazzi know you would be passing there. Was it all done as a stunt?”

“You think I set this up?” there was both hurt and anger in his voice.

Danielle sighed, she knew he was jetlagged and that he was always somewhat sensitive when people suggested that he was media hungry. “No, I am saying that they would, of course, know you are home, since you were on the TV this morning, talking about your trip, which, by the way, was a very well done piece, but let’s face it, I knew it would be, I think they did the stunt to keep making money off you and her, even if all you were doing was going to Sainsbury’s for some milk.”

“Sorry,” Tom groaned, his tiredness blatant in his voice, “I shouldn’t…”

“Love, you’re exhausted, please, go get some rest.” Danielle encouraged.

“I’m not…”

“Tom, you seem to forget you were on telly this morning, I saw you with my own two eyes, you’re bollixed tired, don’t deny it. Get some rest, after all, you promised to come see me this weekend.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to go out with the others, I can entertain myself for a couple hours?” Tom asked, turning on the kettle to make a cup of tea while he read over a few things that had accumulated while he was away.

“Well, let us look at everything for a moment, I could go drinking, something you and I both know of my lack of interest in, with a bunch of people I only know three weeks and will only be working with for another two, or I could hide away in a hotel room with my incredibly sexy boyfriend and show him how much I have missed him over the past few weeks, especially when I may have bought something just for the occasion. Such a difficult decision to make.” She feigned a tone of deep thought for a moment before giggling. “I ought to spank that delectable derrière of yours for even suggesting such a thing.”

“I am not going to lie, I am looking forward to seeing…wait, you want to spank me and you bought something, please tell me it’s something I can ogle you in?”

“You’ll have to wait and see.” She could not hide the grin on her face or the excitement in her tone.

“Darling, you have no idea how much I want to get in my car and drive there to you, right this instant.” He groaned in frustration.

“Aw, is my poor man frustrated?” she half-joked.

“Well, thanks to your imagery, I am now sporting something that could…”

“Herd cattle?” Danielle laughed, loving how he was getting more and more wound up.

“Country mouse.” Tom grinned, using Danielle’s own analogy of herself.

“City mouse,” she retorted jestfully.

“Darling, I cannot wait to be around you.”

“Are you heading to your mum’s between now and then?”

Tom’s brow furrowed slightly, unsure as to why she was asking about his mother. “I don’t plan to, why?”

“I was just going to ask you to send me a picture of Mac, I miss him.” she stated sadly.

“If I do, I will.” He promised.

“They have a collie dog staying here at the moment that reminds me of him, I think one of his parents was a collie and the other a German Sheppard, it is so like him.”

“They let dogs stay there?”

“Yeah, not everyone wants to put their dogs in kennels when they go away, so they allow them here for another ten pound a night.”

“That’s a great idea.”

“I know, right? So if you see him, tell him I miss him and I will see him soon, and get me a photo.”

“I promise if I see him, I will.” He smiled, loving how much Danielle cared for the scraggy pup he had rang her about one cold morning while he was on set. “I will talk to you soon, and trust me when I say, I cannot wait to join you.”

“Goodbye Tom, I…I love you.” She admitted in a meek voice.

Tom’s eyes widened at her words, she had said them once or twice before, but never over the phone like that. “I love you too, Elle.” He smiled, “Goodbye, darling.” As soon as Danielle hung up, Tom thought to himself for a moment and then grinned slyly, so with a quick Google, he retrieved the number he required and pressed the call button. When a woman answered the phone, he put his most charming voice on. “Hello, I know this is an odd request, but I need to ask a favour and keep something secret for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thing Danielle finds hilarious is the art on the side of what appears to be a power box that Tom walked passed in early December.


	43. Wales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom finally gets to see Danielle again in Wales, with a surprise, some smut and smiles.

“Close your eyes.” Tom grinned, before standing behind Danielle. 

“What are you doing?” She tried to look around at him. “Tom?” 

“It’s a surprise.” He grinned, preventing her from doing so and placing his hands over his eyes and gently moving her forward. 

“But we are leaving the room.” She whined, “And there are stairs out here.”

Tom took his hands away again. “Right so, as soon as we get downstairs, allow me to blindfold you.” 

“This is getting progressively more into the realms of kinky and disturbing simultaneously.” She eyed him warily before walking down the stairs. 

Tom bit his lips together. “Only you could see it like that.” When they got to the bottom, he grabbed her again before she could jump away from him and blocked her eyesight again. “Come on, I’ll let you know if there are any steps or anything.” He promised. 

“I’m not going to lie, Tom, I was sort of looking forward to staying in the room and having some fun,” Danielle whispered. 

“And I swear to you, darling, this evening, after dinner, I am going to have it that you never want to leave our room,” Tom promised, his voice deep and low against the shell of her ear, causing her skin to break out in Goosebumps. “Doorway step,” he informed her, making sure she took a large step over the threshold of the door so not to trip. 

“You seem to think there is something that would convince me to not want that right now.” 

“There is.” He promised, “Ready?”

“What have you done, Tom?” Danielle asked fearfully, not sure if she wanted to see. 

“Are you ready?”

“Yes,” Danielle answered warily. Tom took his hands from her eyes and for a moment, she was scared to look. Slowly, she opened one eye, before what was that was waiting for her came into focus and she opened both, gasping in shock as she did. “But…” she looked at Tom. “How?”

Tom watched in delight as she ran over to her dog, who was whining with joy at seeing his master after so long. “Well, I thought this would be far better than a simple photo.” Tom beamed. “You said they do dog boarding here, so I thought; why not bring Mac for the weekend.” 

Danielle looked at him, her eyes watery with happiness as she cuddled her dog. “Thank you.” The words were barely a squeak as she kissed the dog’s head. “Thank you so much, Tom.” 

Tom knelt down so to rub Mac and gave her a kiss on the temple, “Anything for you, darling. So many women want diamonds, round the world expensive holidays and designer bags, but you, all you want is a picture of your pet to know he is okay.” He rubbed Mac too. “Besides we had a great time, he just sat in the back seat and chilled out.” 

“I cannot believe you drove to your mum’s, got my dog and drove him all the way here in your really expensive car.” Danielle shook her head in disbelief. 

“It’s a car Elle, just a car, he got some fur on a blanket, it is hardly life ending.” 

“To a lot of people, it would be.” 

“It’s not, he was a great travel companion, weren’t you boy?” he grinned. Mac Tíre decided to lick him in agreement. “See, but I did promise him we would walk him if he was good,” Tom stated as though saying that a good child was promised dessert after eating all their dinner. 

“I’ll get a coat.” Danielle spun on her heels and raced back inside. 

“I told you she was happy to see you, didn’t I boy?” he smiled, untying Mac from the post he had him waiting at. “She missed you as much as you missed her.” The dog barked happily once in response. “You don’t mind sharing her with me, do you?” The dog seemed to take a moment to think over the statement before giving a small groan noise of contentment and leaning into Tom’s hand for another ear scratch. “I thank you for your understanding, boy.” He smiled. When he looked up again, he saw Danielle walking out the door of the small B&B she was calling home for the duration of her job. “Ready?”

“I am.” She had a smile on her face that caused a bubble of elation in his stomach as she looked at him, a fondness he had not seen in her eyes before. “What?” she asked, her head cocked to the side slightly. 

“Nothing, you look so happy.” 

“I am, thank you, Tom.” She gave him an even more dazzling version of that smile. 

“It’s nothing more than anyone would do, darling, it’s just bringing your pet to you.” He stood to his full height again and leant over to hug her against him. 

“No, it’s so much more than that.” she looked at him adoringly. “I…I can’t even put it into words.” 

“Well, if you ever find a way to, let me know.” He grinned, “Where’s a nice quiet walk around here?”

“It’s the middle of nowhere, the town is fifteen minutes that way,” she pointed to the left, “but there are some nice fields with sheep to the right.” 

“Will Mac be alright?”

“You mean will he try to chase them? I am not giving him the option.” She smiled, taking the lead from Tom and making sure Mac was fully comfortable in his walking gear before stepping forward. “Shall we?”

“Are you frightened of us being spotted?”

“The actors are in a town a few towns over, they won’t expect to see a real-life Hollywood star on a small back road walking a dog with a girl no one knows you are dating, so no, I’m not. And even if we are, it is going to happen sooner or later, right? I just need to live with it.” She shrugged. 

“I don’t deserve you,” Tom made sure to stay in step with her as she started a healthy pace, Mac enjoying the smells of new surrounds. 

“Tell me something I don’t know,” Danielle joked as she looked up at him. 

*

“Fuck,” Danielle forced herself to stay as quiet as she could considering there were others staying in the B&B as Tom began to thrust up into her, but it was difficult considering he was doing everything in his power to make her come apart, inside and out. 

“Elle.” It was taking considerable control on Tom’s behalf to not come as soon as he entered her, finally feeling her willing body around him for the first time in a few weeks, and her wearing the sexiest little lacy underwear she had bought for their reunion, it revealed only hints of skin around her breasts and ass, but hugged her tightly. “God, I’ve missed you.” 

“Yes, so much.” She agreed, her voice hushed, but the honesty was blatant. “I’m gonna…”

“Yes, please…” Tom hurried his movements, trying to make her fall apart for the third time that evening. “I need to…”

“Close baby?” she bit his bottom lip and pulled it slightly. 

“Fuck, yes, yes…” the small sensation of pain from her bite and the feel of her body tightening around his cock caused his orgasm to hit him, his sharp thrusts causing her own to occur, both gasping and moaning as they did so. “Elle.” Tom could barely speak. 

“Mmhmm?” she was still above him, her legs straddling him as she shook slightly from her release. 

“I missed you so much.” He declared, not caring if it seemed too much in his post-coital bliss. 

“I missed you too.” 

“What will we do if I have to go away for a film?” 

Danielle sighed, toying with some stray hairs that were on his forehead. “I will have to get over it and look forward to seeing you again on your return or when I can return this favour and visit you on your job.” 

“Would you?” she frowned. “Would you come visit me?”

“I would.” She nodded. 

“I love you.” He leant up and kissed her. 

“I happen to love you too, Tom.” She smiled, kissing him again. 

* 

“You look happy with yourself.” The makeup artist winked at Danielle as she walked onto the set. “I take it the boyfriend wasn’t too jetlagged for a little fun last night.” 

“You need to get your girlfriend up here, STAT!” Danielle laughed. 

“Girl, I may be sexually frustrated, but that only makes me all the more able to sense a girl who got herself some last night.” Nacelle laughed. “And Becky is coming here next week. But that does not answer my question.” Danielle said nothing, but looking down as she blushed. “Don’t need an answer; your face says it all.” Danielle just shrugged. “Mr Promotions may end up getting one of his own soon if you think that way about him.” 

“Getting a what?” 

“A promotion,” Danielle cocked her head slightly, not understanding what Nacelle was saying. “You telling me you would say no if he got on one knee?”

“We are nowhere near ready for any of that yet.” Danielle dismissed immediately. 

“But you see it with him?”

“Do you see it with the famous Becky?” 

“I have the ring, I am just waiting for Christmas to be over to ask her, I don’t want her thinking it is some terrible holiday gimmick, I want to ask her on a random day, just for us.” 

“Why not before Christmas then, next week, walking up the hillside, cold crisp air and a hot chocolate in hand, and just ask her?”

“You didn’t strike me as the romantic type Danny, but you are actually the sickly adorable one. I bet you and ‘Promotions’ are adorable and snugly at home together. Does he have a real name?” 

“Thomas.” 

“Jesus, that actually sounds as…proper as a career in sales is.” Nacelle laughed light-heartedly. “Well, I bet you and ‘Tommy Boy’ are just sickly cute.” 

“He brought my dog up for the weekend, my B&B has kennels and he actually brought the dog with him.” Danielle smiled uncontrollably. 

“I’m more of a snake or rodent person myself, but that’s cute in anyone’s book.” 

“I wish I could have brought him to work with me.”

“Tommy?” 

“Mac, the dog.” Danielle laughed. 

“What are they doing now?”

“They’ve gone for a run, I got a text and a photo of their stop near the lake.” Danielle explained, holding up her phone to show Nacelle the picture Tom sent of Mac Tíre looking over the water, no hint of the man who was with him in the picture making Danielle feel safe in showing it, with the title “I may look all regal, but I am thinking of a dental stick I was promised for posing”.

“Okay, you two are nauseating.” Nacelle just walked off, “Seriously, I am getting nauseous.” 

“I’ll let him know you think that.” Danielle smiled; she sent him back a reply. “Can work hurry the fuck up and finish for today. I want to get back to my boys.” 

“Wait and see Danny, I will be doing your makeup for your wedding very soon.” Nacelle beamed. 

“Really?” Danielle laughed with a raised brow

“Oh yes, you’ll get in some hack and I’ll be a regular guest because you won’t want to pay out my extortionate prices, and I’ll see you and get you to the nearest room and have to redo it all, wait and see.” The other woman swore as she waved goodbye. 

Biting her lips slightly, Danielle’s eyes flitted side to side for a moment, in truth, it was far too early to ever consider such things and she knew whatever about Tom, she was nowhere near ready, but the image Nacelle put in her mind made her smile uncontrollably. Putting her phone away again, she went to the office to see what was needed for her day’s work.


	44. "I Won't Hold My Breath"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle is finishing the paperwork from her job in Wales, while Tom is in London. A quick phone call alters those plans, but as Danielle makes to leave to be with Tom, she realises his weekend in Wales was not as low-key as they thought.

“So Friday?” Tom asked hopefully. 

“No,” his stomach dropped. “Wednesday night.” 

Tom frowned, “What?” 

“Set is shut down since last Friday, we’re done,” Danielle informed him. 

“You’re finished?”

“We are.” Her smile was clear through the phone. “I am free for all of Christmas and New Years now.” 

“Have you any plans?”

Danielle giggled for a moment. “I have a lot of paperwork I am still working on, but other than that, walking Mac, a bit of training and probably eating far too much food, you?” she asked almost as though innocently, knowing full well his plans. 

“I am hoping to spend time with friends, family and of course, spoil my gorgeous, sexy girlfriend.” Tom bit his lip as he mentioned her in the end. 

“She’s a lucky girl.” 

“I hope she thinks that.” 

“And what will you be doing with this lucky girl?” 

“Oh, well now, darling, that would be telling,” Tom smirked. 

“You have no idea how much I want to go and see if you are all empty promises or are you talking the talk and walking the walk.” Danielle groaned. 

“What about your paperwork?” tom asked. 

“Is it mad to bring it, and then drive back here with it done before going home for Christmas?” Danielle wondered aloud. “Tom?” When he did not answer her for a moment, she got worried. “Tom?” 

“Could you?” 

“Could I what?” 

“Could you take the paperwork with you?” 

“Tom, I was joking, I have literally a minimum of three to five days worth of paperwork here, I would be no company to anyone.” 

“But you set yourself hours, don’t you?” 

“Yes, eight til eight, a few pee and coffee breaks and a lunch, that’s how I can tell it will take another three to five days.” She stated factually, as though it was a reason that made it clear as for why such a thing was only a ridiculous suggestion. 

“I need to rehearse, you take the living room, and I take the sitting room,” he suggested excitedly. “I’ll make sure you have tea and food. You’re terrible at looking after yourself when you are busy.” 

“Said the pot to the kettle,” She scoffed indignantly. “Tom…” 

“Elle.” He retorted immediately, his excitement blatantly. 

Danielle sighed and thought for a moment. “I would need to have this back to the office as soon as is humanly possible.” 

“We’ll take the Jag,” Tom beamed, elated at seeing her again after another two weeks without each other. “It will take very little time that way.” 

“The car we would use doesn’t matter, we wouldn’t be going over the speed limit regardless, so it would take just as long in mine.” 

“I suppose no one would be looking for me in a Ford Focus.” Tom chuckled, “So, are you going to come up?”

“Can you come here?”

“I have to sign some paperwork and contracts and that here,” Tom stated, his tone downtrodden, sensing she would not come up to London. 

There was another moment or two of silence before Danielle responded. “I guess I am going to have to say goodbye to the McLaren’s then.” 

Tom’s stomach began to feel as though it was bubbling with anticipation. “Really?” 

“Well, as long as I get this paperwork to the studio on time, I should be okay.” 

“Should?”

“Well, by right, they like it done at the studio, but the production is over, I am doing this on my own time, so what can they do? It’s not like they can fire me after the job is over.” She commented. 

“You’re not going to get in trouble, are you?” 

“No, but if I do, I will just explain my horny boyfriend gave me an offer I could not refuse.” She laughed. 

“I am a lover, not a fighter, darling.” Tom chuckled in response. “And I am most certainly not a gangster.” 

“I don’t think you could pull off a gangster.” 

“What?” 

“Do you honestly think, you, Mr Eton education and well spoken could pull off a soccer hooligan or something, Not. A. Chance.” Danielle scoffed. 

“Darling, you will have to be punished for saying such things as that.” 

“Now that role you can play.” 

“What role?”

“The Jag commercial type role.” 

“Does that role interest you, my dear?” he asked, a brow quirked at the idea of what Danielle may find interesting.

“Tom, they only said it was the ‘reckless speeding’ that got that ad cancelled so other men would not have to realise it was because it was at risk ruining marriages and relationships around Western Europe with women drooling at seeing you in that role.” Tom erupted in laughter at her comment. “You know it’s true.” 

“Elle, I cannot wait to have you here so we can joke like this face to face and I can ravish you as you deserve for it.” 

“I have to work,” she reminded him. 

“We can have office working hours and couple hours.” He half joked. 

“I won’t hold my breath on that.” She laughed as she starting packing her suitcase. “I will see you in a few hours, I guess.” She smiled, looking at everything she had to fold and sort. 

“I cannot express how much I am looking forward to it.” Tom smiled. “I will have something ready for the dinner.” 

“I will text when I get to that petrol station about an hour out from the city.” 

“Pull in.”

“I am the ex-paramedic, there is no need to tell me to pull in, I have seen the shit that happens when idiots text while driving.” Danielle snapped, not meaning to come across as aggressively as she sounded. 

“I know darling, I only want you to be safe,” Tom stated calmly, sensing that it was not her snapping at him for saying that, but at the idea of her even considering such a thing, since it was one of the things that truly boiled her blood. “I talk like that to everyone, because of you actually.” 

Danielle inhaled deeply. “I didn’t mean to snap, I shouldn’t have, you didn’t deserve that, I just…” 

“I get it, I do.” Tom sympathised, “Get packing, I will see you this evening.” 

“See you this evening.” She smiled before she pressed the end call button and the line went dead. 

Saying her goodbyes was simple yet sad for Danielle, the family that ran the B&B were lovely, quiet and so homely, she did not want to leave in some ways. 

“You know where we are.” Clara McLaren smiled as she hugged Danielle goodbye. “And tell that lovely man of yours that we cannot wait to see him again, both of you.” 

“Thank you for everything. I will tell him, and I promise we’ll return soon.” 

“Good, it so hard to believe such a lovely man is a Hollywood celebrity, they are so demanding, and he is so charming and sweet.” 

“Yes, Tom is a bit of a mould breaker,” Danielle smiled. 

“You can tell these days with young people, what way they will turn out, well most of the time, the good and the bad, you two are two that are going to last.” 

Danielle smiled, “We hope anyway.” 

“It’s not hope that makes it work.” Walter dismissed. “Work is what makes it work. You’re a busy girl, he’s a busy man, that will test you, but if you bother to try, it should work out right for you.” He stated. 

“I will make sure to remember that,” Danielle promised. 

“Most young ones would say that and walk off without ever giving it another thought, but you, I think you will listen.” He smiled. 

“Thank you both, for everything, I cannot tell you how great it’s been here.” 

“Well, you know where we are.” Clara hugged her again. 

“I promise, we’ll be back.” 

“Well then, we’ll see you then.” They smiled, watching as Danielle walked to her car, putting her bag on the passenger seat and waving one last time before putting the key in the ignition. 

“Hey, Danny?” Danielle groaned as she turned to see one of her now ex-workmates nearby. “You’re leaving?” He noticed her bags in the back. 

“Yeah, I am heading to London, going to do the last of the paperwork there and bring everything back by the middle of next week.” He gave her an odd look. “Is there something you want to say, Evan?”

“That guy that was here the other week to see you.” Danielle’s heart pounded in her ears and chest, fearful. “He’s that actor that was dating Taylor Swift during the summer, wasn’t he?” she nodded slightly, too worried to speak, swallowing hard. Evan looked her up and down before pursing his lips slightly, making Danielle’s blood boil, since she knew what he was thinking. “You never said anything on set.” 

“Because it’s no one’s business.” She replied bluntly. 

“But you can get better jobs?” 

“Why would I want to?” she frowned at him. 

Evan looked at her as though she was mad. “You could work on big budget Hollywood movies, not on little shows here in the middle of nowhere.” 

“But I don’t want that.” 

“You don’t want to work on big productions?”

“I do, but from working my way there myself. Not everyone in the world wants to get ahead by dirty means, Evan.” She growled. 

Evan looked her up and down again, though the second time, he didn’t have the same look on his face. “Apparently not.” Danielle was somewhat worried by the smile on his face. “Fair dues, Danny, not everyone has you work ethic.” Danielle frowned. “As for your boyfriend, I’m not going to tell anyone.” He winked. 

“I know I am tempting fate here, but why not?”

“None of my business.” 

“If it’s none of your business, why even bring it up?”

“Curiosity,” he shrugged, “I spent about a week trying to figure out where I knew him from; it was wrecking my head, I just wanted to confirm it.” 

“Well, thanks, Evan.” She smiled weakly. 

“Have a nice Christmas Danny, and safe journey.” 

“You too,” she nodded, before getting her window up again and driving off, back towards London and Tom, hoping Evan truly had no intention of telling anyone of herself and Tom, knowing that the day would come it would happen anyway, so she could not worry too much about it.


	45. Domestic Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle is getting as much work as she can done, though she is having a bit of trouble doing so with not one, but three Hiddleston's as well as slowly allowing herself become a bigger part in Tom's life, as he is accepting her terms on how to do so.

“Done,” Danielle sighed as she placed a pile of documents back in their folder and put it in the finished pile.

“Darling?”

“Living room.” She replied, looking at the door, knowing Tom would walk in any moment.

“I was thinking,”

“Ah, that can’t be good.” She laughed as he finally came into view, his face showing his bemusement. “You asked for it,” she sniggered as he came over to her. “What were you thinking?”

He sat beside her, pulling her onto his lap. “I love you.”

Danielle eyed him suspiciously. “That’s not good.”

“It is darling, it is, I just…I want to show people the amazing woman I have.” he kissed a small trail along her neck.

“Tom…” Danielle pulled away. “I’m not sure I…”

“A small get together, here, at the house, just literally a few friends, Ben and Sophie included.” He suggested.

Danielle’s brow furrowed and she bit her lip for a moment. “That sounds nice.” She turned to face him, kissing him as she did.

“Really?” Tom eyed her worriedly. “I thought you would shoot it down.”

“I would have, if you suggested a public place, I am not ready to deal with huge numbers of people and photographers shouting at us, but we control this environment, no paps, only people you are good friends with, and I will have Sophie to hide behind.” She smiled.

“Just a few friends, five tops, I want them to actually get to know you properly and I don’t want you to be overwhelmed.” He grinned; delighted she had been so welcoming of the idea.

“Just one thing, though,” she added, tom froze and waited for what she would ask. “No overly fancy food.”

“I promise,” he grinned, “shrimp caviar and a nice flute of champagne should be enough.” Her response was a fit of giggles. “Did I hear you say you are done?”

“For today, yes.”

“It’s only six.”

“Yes, I got the files I wanted to get done sorted, and I have bleary eyes and a hankering for a nice run.” She explained, getting to her feet.

“I’ll have dinner ready for when you get back.” Tom kissed her again before getting them both to their feet. “How does lamb sound?”

“Usually they make a sort of ‘maa’ sound.” She answered, laughing again at the bemused look on his face. “I’m sorry, that was Baaaad.”

“Fucking hell, please stop.” Tom smiled, trying not to laugh, but the more she looked at him, the harder it became to hold it in before he ended up laughing too. “You are so terrible.”

“You love it.” She grinned before groaning.

“What?” Tom asked worriedly.

“I have nothing nice to wear, they are all going to think you are after going from bad to worse and are now slumming it with, what are they called here chavs?”

Tom rolled his eyes. “You do not, in any way, shape or form, have the appearance of a chav.” Danielle looked at the sweatpants and Nike air hoodie she was wearing before raising a brow. “You are wearing them because you planned to go for a jog, don’t get sassy with me.” He ordered.

“Now you are sounding a little kinky.” She smiled.

“I swear, there is a side of you I am dying to have fun with.” He grinned, taking a step forward. Immediately, Danielle took a step back. “Elle…”

“Yes, sir?” she grinned slyly.

“Go for your run before I take you on the couch.”

“That’s….I dunno, some form of fancy designer that overcharges and is easily ruined, you can’t do that.”

“Go for your run, missy.”

“Yes, sir.” She grinned before rushing out the door again.

“Minx,” Tom shouted before getting the cup she had left on the table and bringing it to the kitchen.

*

“So tomorrow evening then?” Tom double checked one last time before sending out the texts to his friends.

“Perfect, I will go shopping and get a few things for it in the afternoon.” She smiled, kissing his cheek as she grabbed a cup from the press to make herself a cup of tea to continue her paperwork.

“I cannot wait, thank you, Elle.”

“What for?” she scoffed.

“Doing this.” He gently placed his hands on her sides.

“It’s a few friends over.” She dismissed.

“But when Paul asked you to meet his friends…”

“I was not looking at Paul as long term, that was…I’m not sure, probably just a distraction, as cruel as it sounds, I wasn’t invested in that, and I knew deep down they would be asses, and well, I was right and then some.”

“I went to a public school and Cambridge and you’re not worried my friends will be the same?”

“I am, a little, but I will have Sophie to help me too.” She grinned, but then the grin fell off her face as she listened. “The door…”

Tom walked into the hallway only to come face to face with Mac Tíre. “What the…"

“There you are Tom, give me a hand.”

“Mum…” Mac rushed into the kitchen passed Tom. “What…?”

“Christmas shopping sweetheart, I always do this.”

Tom winced as he recalled her saying that. “I forgot, what do I need to help with?” She indicated to go outside to the car. “Mum!” He looked at what she had brought with her.

“The house is too bare, darling, you never put up a lot of decorations.” She commented.

“So you dragged Sarah into this?” Tom laughed as he watched his sister try to unload the car, rushing over to help.

“I regretting asking if she wanted me to collect her at the house.”

“Why is Mac here?”

“Got in and would not get out, you don’t understand Tom,” Sarah’s face told him her seriousness, “He literally refused to get out. The whole way here, he just sat there, looking out, waiting to get here, as soon as he saw the house, he went bonkers whining to get out, we thought it was to get to the bathroom but he just waited at the door for mum to open it. Has he ever been here?”

“No, but Elle’s inside,” Tom commented, Sarah just stared at him. “Do you think he knew?”

“He’s a dog, and we didn’t know. Wait, is she fully clothed?”

Tom chuckled, “She was when she was in the kitchen a minute ago making her tea.”

“Wait, where is her car?”

“Getting serviced, it sort of had a run-in with a pothole and is now a bit screwed up, something about the radiator and the exhaust, it’s in for the holidays.”

“Oh, lovely.” Sarah groaned, throwing a bag of decorations at him. “Hey, do you think she will want to go shopping with us?”

“I’m not sure, she has a fortune of paperwork she’s doing.”

“Yeah, ‘paperwork’,” Sarah scoffed.

“No actually, she is very strict, I was locked out of my own living room two days ago because of it.”

Sarah laughed. “I always liked her. I hope this works Tom, I really do, she is the dose of reality you need in your life.”

“I hope so too.” Tom beamed as he walked up the steps and into his home, looking at Mac, who was wagging his tail at him in the hall. “Did she see you?” he asked the dog excitedly.

“He only left me because he heard you on the steps.” Danielle smiled as she walked into the hallway. “Yikes, need a hand?” she rushed over to help him with the decorations.

“Thanks,” he smiled. “You mad?”

“About what?” she laughed, making her way to the kitchen.

“Your paperwork.”

“I will have to get over it, apparently I am to be forced to bully my way through the shopping streets after a cup of tea.”

“Are you okay with that?” Tom asked worriedly.

“I don’t think I get a choice.” She shrugged. “I suppose one extra day won’t kill me, will it?”

“Well, you got a half morning done.”

“Glass half full,” Danielle winked before walking back over to the counter, handing Tom a cup of tea she had made him before turning again to talk with Diana, who was smiling happily at them both.

*

_Tom - Look who’s made himself at home._

Danielle laughed to herself as she looked at the accompanying photo of Mac, who was asleep, upside down, tongue hanging out of his mouth by Tom’s feet.

**Danielle - He won’t want to go home later.**

_Tom – He doesn’t have to, we can bring him with us when we go for Christmas._

**Danielle – Is that fair on him?**

_Tom – I’m not going to lie, darling, I am a tad insulted, why would it be. I have always wanted a dog and there is more than enough room for him here, he is happy, see picture for confirmation. We have lovely places to walk him too._

Danielle sighed, wondering what to do.

“You look like you’re in intense thought, has my idiot brother put his foot in it?” she looked up to see Sarah looking at her.

“No, just a simple issue with Mac.” Sarah cocked her head slightly. “He thinks he should stay until we head to Suffolk for Christmas.”

“What do you think?”

“That I would like that, but isn’t it a bit much.”

“How so?”

“It’s just so…..”

“Domestic?” Sarah offered. “What’s wrong with that? Tom wouldn’t offer if he didn’t want it, that’s the kind of guy he is. He wants a normal home life, same as most everyone else, and that includes the pet and partner.” She smiled. “You are so much better a match for him, I mean, she had some good points, everyone does, but he likes this life and his work life separate, there was no way to do that with her.” She gave Danielle an apologetic look. “I know you might not want to hear that.”

“Look, I don’t like her, but I acknowledge she is not the devil incarnate. Just don’t expect me to be sad if she never releases another album.”

“You and me, both,” Sarah agreed. “I am so relieved I don’t have a moody teenager at the moment, I am not sure if I could listen to ‘Shake It Off’ on loop. That’s one of the only songs of hers that I can stand.”

“Mine is Bad Blood,” Danielle admitted.

“She doesn’t even sing all of it herself.”

“Why do you think I like it?” Danielle joked.

Sarah did too as she held up a jacket, “Thoughts?”

“Retro style, I’m sure he’ll like it, not sure if it’s his colour, though.”

“Tom always wears navy.” Sarah frowned.

“Wait, Tom? Sorry thought you were looking at it for Yakov; that will suit him to the ground, he’ll love it.” Danielle smiled.

“What are you getting him?”

“Is a weekend away in an old English manor that happens to have a spa alright?” Sarah stared blankly at her. “Too naff?”

“I want it.” Sarah groaned. “Seriously, tell him if he doesn’t have it done before the Golden Globes, I will use it on him,” she swore.

“Will do.” Danielle looked at her phone, having received another text.

_Tom – I know you are busy getting me wonderful presents, but could you pick up a few things from Harrods’s, I know mum will go there at some stage, just a few bits I need to get for people._

**Danielle – Don’t you have some poor little goon on minimum wage stuck doing that for you? : P**

_Tom – I do, why do you think I am texting? Xx_

“That bastard!” Danielle laughed as she looked at Tom’s reply.

Sarah just moved around and was able to read the lower half of Danielle’s message and Tom’s response. “That cheeky prick,” She laughed as she shook her head.

“I walked myself into that one.” Danielle conceded.

“You may have.” Sarah went back to seeing if she could get anything for her husband, but glanced over to Danielle for a moment, seeing the genuine smile on the other woman’s face, thinking that indeed, as far as any women Tom had shown interest in were concerned, she was by far the best match for her idiot brother. 

 


	46. A Naughty Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom comes home to see that Danielle has prepared for their guests, leading to the pair having a bit of fun in the shower before Benedict and Sophie arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, according to Wikipedia, Tom lives in Belsize, a beautiful, leafy little area in North London, so I googled houses there and they seem to be in all shapes and sizes. Using that, I decided to make Tom have a beautiful, three story townhouse, for no other reason than why not?
> 
> Oh, and Jeremy and Francis, as far as I am aware, are totally fictional.

“Elle!” Tom looked around the kitchen in shock. He had gone to meet with Luke regarding the BAFTA Tea Party the night before the Golden Globes and had arrived home with not long to go before their guests were arriving, to find Danielle’s day’s work in front of him. 

“Is it okay?” she asked, walking back into the kitchen, having been out the back garden for some reason, a few stains on her t-shirt showing she had not gotten through the day unmarked as she usually joked, worried that what she had cooked and prepared were not suitable for Tom’s friends. 

“Not…Elle, this is amazing, how did you do all of this?”

“So, I may have done the same as yesterday.” He frowned. “Only a couple hours of work, then cooking and cleaning.” 

“Cooking and…darling,” Tom came over and wrapped his arms around her. “I cannot tell you how amazed I am by how this all is, it is incredible.” He grinned. “It looks like it was done by a professional caterer.”

“Tom, it’s a couple of fucking pieces of prawn in a bowl with lettuce, onion and cherry tomatoes.” She scoffed. 

“Darling, you are sublime.” 

“This is known.” She grinned. 

“Is that your way of telling me the next season has more Dothraki?” Tom asked excitedly. 

“No, I am merely quoting the books.” She replied, leaning up and kissing him. “I need to get showered and changed. I got a text from Sophie, Ben’s parents cannot take Christopher this evening, so they are bringing his travel cot and I have the spare room ready for his Royal Handsomeness and Mac is currently protecting the back garden from what I assume are birds and cats.” 

Tom looked out, and sure enough, the dog was scouring the tree branches above him for something, but unable to see anything. “You are so efficient, so on that note, how about we continue being efficient and have a shower, together?” he grinned wickedly. 

To Tom’s surprise, Danielle frowned slightly. “Can I ask you something?” worriedly, he nodded. “Are you always this…I guess the word is driven?” 

“I’m afraid I don’t follow.” 

“Have you always been this alert, wanting to…?” 

“Have I a high sex drive?” Tom finally figured out what she was trying to say. 

“Yes.” 

“Honestly, I have not been like this for a few years.”

“And now?” 

“Now I want to more than I have in a long time, and the reason for which, in my somewhat educated opinion, that being I know me better than anyone, is because I find you, the sexiest little minx, you are beautiful, alluring, you have the most beautifully plump breasts,” he kneaded them as he said so. “And do not get me started on that delicious and tight quim of yours.” 

“You’re hard again, aren’t you?” Danielle shook her head as she smiled. 

“Enough to herd cattle, as you have said.” 

“Quick shower,” she grinned, grabbing his hand and making her way to the third floor of Tom’s townhouse, the taller Briton all too happy to follow her. 

They made their way into the bathroom, Danielle turning on the shower before turning and kissing Tom, pulling his shirt out of his pants and unbuttoning it as he pulled her t-shirt up, groaning at breaking the kiss only as long as was required to get it over her head and then attacking her lips again. 

Sloppily, they unclothed one another before Tom grabbed Danielle by the ass and pulled her up and pressed her against the tiled wall of his shower, grinding his bare and leaking cock to her abdomen, before finally positioning himself as best he could against her. Danielle’s contribution to the act was to snake her hand between them and guide him to her core, sighing as he filled her. Slowly, Tom began to move, trying to get the angle that would give his partner the greatest pleasure, finding it more difficult considering they had never used such a position before. Danielle noticed there was a manner for her to steady one of her legs on the handle Tom inexplicably had in the shower, so she did, allowing her to take some of her weight from Tom, who in turn, focused more on thrusting into her as a result. 

It was not their most graceful of couplings, but it was amorous and highly pleasurable in its coarse nature. Danielle nipped and Tom’s lower lip, pulling it slightly as he hissed before leaving open mouthed kissed down her throat as he moved in her, her hand fisting the hair on the back of his neck as the water cascaded down on them. Danielle felt the pleasure slowly build in her, but she could tell from Tom’s movements that he would reach his own peak long before her, already nearing it by the sounds he was making. “Tom!” 

“I, God Elle.” He rasped, loving how she felt around him. 

“Come on baby.” She encouraged. 

“You?” he moved slightly to allow her slide her hand between them and slowed himself as best he could. 

“There, fuck, there,” Danielle begged as Tom altering his position caused him to brush against her in the most exquisite manner, both inside and out, with the help of his pubic bone. 

Tom drove into her with renewed gusto until he felt her walls tighten around him, gripping him and causing increased pleasure on his own behalf. Leaning in and kissing along her collarbone, he waited for her orgasm to finish before moaning loudly, unable to stave off his own any longer and filled her as his mind, and unbeknownst to his brain, his lips, chanted yes, again and again. Panting, Tom pressed his forehead to Danielle’s, the water still pouring over them. “I love you, Danielle Hughes.” He declared in rushed breaths, looking into her eyes. 

Danielle gripped her lower lip between her teeth as she smiled back at him. “As I do you, Thomas Hiddleston.” He gently and slowly lowered her to the ground, “You’ve been working out more.” 

“What makes you say that?”

“You can hold my ‘wholesome’ ass for a fair amount of time.” 

Tom growled before pinning her to the wall of the shower, his blue eyes filled with anger. “Don’t you dare start that,” he warned, “You are incredibly sexy and I would not alter your appearance for anything.” Danielle’s smile in return was somewhat small, not fully believing him. “I just told you I love you, that has to mean something to you, you believe that, don’t you?”

“Of course.” 

“Then why would you not believe me when I say I love your physical appearance too? You were the one, only ten minutes ago asking me if I have always been so easily turned on, I said no, so what do you think causes me to get so aroused around you?” 

“You’ve starting sniffing pheromones?” she asked cheekily, laughing a moment later when he chuckled and kissed her again. 

“I find you very attractive, and I love these sexy breasts, I told you already, they fit so perfectly into my hands.” 

“We really should be getting ready,” Danielle stated, though her tone told of her unwillingness to do so. Tom looked at her for a moment. “What?”

“Do you…?”

“Do I what?” she looked at him suspiciously, not knowing what he was trying to ask, but then she noticed that his gaze was almost fearful, “What Tom, do I what?”

“Find me…”

Danielle expected him to break out in his goofy grin and begin to chuckle, but after a few moments, he didn’t, causing her to erupt in laughter, earning her a very hurt look from Tom. “You honestly think I don’t? Oh, you silly, silly, silly man.” She laughed, cupping his face in her hands and forcing him down for a kiss. “I forget sometimes that even with a legion of fans and even with awards for sexy asses, there is always a chance you would suffer esteem issues. Let’s see, apart from my blatant adoration of your delectable derrière, I adore your eyes, your high cheek bones, your freckles, especially the ones on your chest, I melt when I see the trail of hair from your naval down your abdomen and I cannot ever put into words how much I fucking love your big juicy cock.” Tom stared at her wide-eyed. “Is that in any way what you wanted to hear? You are incredibly sexy Tom, not just to the girls who want you because you’re famous or because you are the gentleman every girl wants, your insecurities are as sexy as anything else about you, because they are human fears, making you all the more desirable in my humble little opinion.” 

“Elle,” his nostrils flared slightly and his lip quivered. 

“What is going on Tom, you’re clearly worried about something?” 

“I’m scared.” 

“Of what?”

“Fucking this up.” 

“Good.” His eyes widened as she said it. “It means you care, and yes, we both will screw up from time to time, but hell, we’re both human, so get some shower gel, wash the stench of sex off yourself and let’s get ready for our guests, shall we?” she smiled before reaching passed him to get her shampoo. 

Elated that she was not running scared from his voicing his fear, Tom did as requested, watching as she rubbed her shower gel onto herself, not paying him much heed. “I never realised how this can take two people comfortably.” He commented as she was able to put her body wash back on the shelf without rubbing into him. 

“You’ve never had fun in here before?” Danielle enquired. 

“No, never,” Tom admitted, earning him a slightly suspicious glance. “What?”

“Can I ask why that is in here?” Danielle pointed to the handle. 

“I have no idea, it’s been here since before I bought it,” Tom admitted, looking at the fixture. 

“Fair enough came in handy anyway.” Danielle shrugged, going back to washing herself. “Tom!” she warned as she felt him snake his arms around her. “You are fucking insatiable, if you’re done, then get out or I will have to put the water on cold.” 

“An empty threat,” Tom grinned. Inhaling deeply, Danielle closed her eyes and reached over, turning the temperature to the lowest setting. “Fuck!” Tom almost tripped over himself getting out of the shower as what felt like glacial temperature water hit him. “How the hell are you still in there?” He asked, looking at Danielle, who was not looking comfortable, yet still in the shower. 

“Triathlon.” She shrugged, “First ones start in April; you get used to cold water.” 

“You are insane,” grabbing a towel, he wrapped it around himself. “Elle, please, get out, you’ll get sick.” 

“How can I, it’s lovely and warm again,” she smiled, going under the water again to wash out the conditioner that was in her hair, steam rising again showing she had increased the temperature. 

“Kicked out of my own shower, you are taking over the house.” 

“I am female, it’s what we do.” She grinned; chuckling, Tom left to get ready. 

*

“Hello handsome little man,” Danielle beamed as Christopher looked up at her. 

“Thank you for letting him come,” Sophie stated. 

“What, will you go way out of that, thank you for still coming and saving me.” Danielle took the nappy bag and immediately made for the stairs so Christopher’s belongings would be where they were needed. Ben and Sophie following her. 

“Is Tom around anywhere?” Ben asked, noticing the severe lack of the other man. 

“Gone for a quick walk with Mac so that he’ll be settled when there are people here.”

“Mac is here?” 

“Yeah, Diana and Sarah came yesterday with him so we are keeping him here til Christmas with us. I think Tom is just happy to have a dog around, he always wanted one.” Danielle smiled. “So this is where Christopher get’s to go for a snooze.” 

“Its baby proofed.” Ben noticed, realising there were even safety plugs in the sockets. 

“Yeah, I never checked if he can escape travel cots, so I said I would make sure he would be safe in case he did,” Danielle explained. “Am I coming across half mad?”

“And the shortlist of people we can trust to look after Kit in an emergency has now grown.” Sophie declared. 

“I’m honoured, I think. How is the bubble?”

“Is she calling our baby a bubble?” Ben asked his wife, who smiled and nodded. 

“Don’t say it too often, I think she only calls it that because she finds it amusing when people use the word.” Sophie hinted. 

“I do, I really, really do,” Danielle admitted. “Tea?” 

“Yes, Sophie took so long getting ready, I feel like there’s a drought.” 

“Do men ever stop moaning?” Danielle asked the other woman quietly after Ben left the room. 

“Not that I have seen, wait til you’re married to one, I think it increases then.” The other woman stated as they made their way to the stairs. 

“I thought the middle floor was best, so he is close enough by and you said you were bringing monitors.” 

“Honestly, you are too understanding, thank you.” Sophie smiled. “Have you met anyone else before, who else is coming?”

“Right so, I have met none of these people, but the names I have heard are Laurie and his wife, damn it, I better Google her name and remember it.” 

“Jo Green,” Ben informed her from the stairs. 

“Thank you, and then there is some guy he was in college with, Francis Dubois and his wife, and Jeremy from RADA and his husband.” She listed off. 

“No Luke?” 

“No, apparently he is coming later in the week to discuss stuff with Tom, so I was going to go back to Wales with my paperwork, but my car is fecked, so now I am just going to say hello and leave for a while when they are talking.” 

“Won’t Tom let you borrow his?”

“I am not touching the steering wheel of that car.” Danielle declared. “Not a hope in hell.” 

“It’s just a car.” 

“That is worth nearly half my house.” 

“You overestimate the cost of a Jag,” Tom commented as he walked back into the kitchen with Mac trotting over to the water bowl, drinking his fill before curling up in the new, and in Danielle’s opinion, overpriced bed Tom had gotten him. 

“It was free, he put his ugly mug in front of a camera for a few minutes and they gave him a free car for his troubles.” Ben joked as his friend embraced him. 

“You’re just jealous,” Tom dismissed.

“Are any of these people going to have a problem with Mac, not everyone likes dogs, much less big ones?” Danielle asked, looking at Mac, who seemed to realise she was talking about him and looked up at her. 

“If they do, the door is there, he is staying here, they are not.” Tom declared. “He’ll just lie there and watch everything, won’t he?”

“That’s his usual style.” 

“So as long as one of us remembers he’ll need to take a piss at some stage, it’ll be fine.” Ben shrugged. “I think he has Kit’s attention.” He noticed his son reaching towards the dog. He looked to Danielle, who gave a small nod and knelt down, giving Mac the option to come over if he wanted, with ears forward and tail wagging slightly, the dog came slowly to the toddler, his nose twitching slightly to see if there was anything of note in the youth’s hand. “Gently, Kit,” Ben stated in a soothing voice. Mac stayed still as Ben took Christopher’s hand and gently stroked it down the canine’s neck. “Isn’t he lovely and soft, Kit?” Seemingly delighted with his attention and compliments, Mac nudged Ben’s hand before giving it a small lick, his tail wagging throughout. “Maybe we should…”

“Oh no, we are not even thinking about getting a dog, not for at least a couple of years, I am not going to juggle work, two kids and a dog.” Sophie declared. “It would not be fair to the poor thing. You can both come and play with him if you get an uncontrollable hankering.” She added, pointing to Mac. 

“I’m sure Mac won’t mind, will you, boy?” Mac just walked over to Tom, licking his hand and sitting in front of him for him to play with him. 

Ben just looked on, his face showing his own slight disappointment, mumbling something akin to ‘not fair’ in the process. “Men are as bad as children,” Sophie growled. 

“Worse, kids can be distracted easier.” Danielle laughed.


	47. Dinner Parties. Doubts and Damn Good Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle and Tom host a few of his friends, but Danielle feels as though she may not be good enough for Tom, something Sophie reports back immediately. When Tom goes to talk to Danielle regarding the matter, he walks in on her speaking with baby Kit, and realises something.

The rest of the guests arrived soon after, and much to Danielle’s relief, there was no name forgetting or mixing up. She felt slightly out of place amongst them all; successful, well educated and clearly highly knowledgeable in a range of different topics. Tom was currently speaking with the man named Jeremy regarding the political upheaval in Sudan, both men seemingly knowing a great deal on the subject. Danielle knew that with going there, Tom was at the very least been briefed on the situation, and of course, being ever meticulous Tom, had read as much as he could, she only read his briefing, not wanting to worry too much about his visit, and she had left it at that; so as the men continued talking, she left the room and went in search of Sophie, who was feeding Christopher.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, just a little overwhelmed.” Danielle admitted. 

“I can imagine, it gets easier, or I think it does, I think you just learn to ignore it in the end.”

“I want to do well at this; I want to make Tom feel like this is working.”

Sophie frowned. “Is it? Is it working?”

“Yeah…”

“Then why say that you want him to feel like it is?”

“Because I…” Danielle looked at her hands.

“What is it?”

“Nothing, just that stupid little voice in my head saying stupid things.” Danielle dismissed.

“You doubt that he thinks it is?”

“I have no idea, I think he does, but then I think about the people he was with previously and how they are of,” she pointed towards the direction of the living room, where Tom and the others were talking at present, “that set, and I am just…I mean I was never wanting for anything, my parents had good jobs and I was an only child so I had everything I could ever want, but I’m not…”

“One of us?” Sophie asked with a small smile and a raised brow. “You are aware going to public schools, fancy colleges and having bigger bank accounts mean toss all really, some get mummy and daddy to pay for opportunities for you, and though it makes a load of people feel overly self important, to others it makes them feel like they are branded as ‘privileged’ and have to work harder to prove they are just as normal as everyone else.” She paused for a moment for Danielle to think about what she had said. “Tom doesn’t care if your parents weren’t the Duke and Duchess of Ireland, in fact, I think he actively avoids those types, and with regards his previous relationships, I do not know him as long as Ben has, I never would claim to, but Ben has made mention he is happier this time with you than he ever was with them, more than once. Besides, they didn’t work so clearly there was something that was wrong with them, and having grown up alongside many of that sort, I suspect a few things were not to his liking.” 

“Aren’t you ‘one of them’ though?” Danielle joked.

“Pfft, no, I am far better than them,” Sophie winked and smiled before both women ended up laughing. “Could you hold him for a minute, I really need to go to the bathroom?”

“Work away.” Danielle smiled, taking the toddler, “We’ll be alright for a moment, won’t we, handsome man?” Christopher just babbled in reply before the word ‘yeah’. “See, we’re fine.” Sophie laughed and rushed to the bathroom.

“Hey, where have you been hiding?” Ben asked his wife as they bumped into each other in the hallway. “Where’s Kit?”

“He’s in the kitchen with Danielle; I was feeding him in there when she came in.” 

“Is she alright?”

“Overwhelmed, she feels a little out of place.”

“Tom was hoping that wouldn’t happen.” Ben cursed.

“She is a little out of place, she knows that, but that is why this needs to happen, she needs to see that it’s okay that she didn’t have the same upbringing as us, that that doesn’t matter to Tom and those who are actually his friends.”

“Is Kit bothered being left with her?” 

“Doesn’t seem to be.” she looked to the kitchen, though she could not see in, she could not hear her son whimpering or crying.

“I am just going to report back to Tom quickly and go rescue her before Kit has her wanting to get herself sterilised.”

“You are so dramatic.” Sophie slapped his arm before going toward the bathroom once more.

As soon as Ben walked into the living room, Tom rushed over to him. “Have you seen Elle? She was here a few minutes ago?”

“She’s in the kitchen, she got a little overwhelmed and worried she didn’t belong.”

“Shit.” Tom grimaced, “What will I do?” 

Laurie immediate inserted himself in the conversation, having heard what was happening. “Go tell her that it’s alright, obviously. You can’t dismiss her fears or she won’t voice them to you, and then they fester and she will just leave. Just tell her it’s fine, I’d get intimidated by my magnificence too if I wasn’t me and it passes with familiarity.” Tom and Ben laughed as Hugh’s wife rolled her eyes at him. “In all seriousness though, she is clearly not a big crowds person and this is the best idea on how to get her used to everyone.” He commended. “Nice girl, what did you say she does again?”

“Safety officer.” 

“Yikes, rather her than me, couldn’t take that pressure, much rather recite a few lines.” Laurie shuddered.

“I know; she’s amazing like that.” Tom smiled fondly. 

“I do believe that Hiddleston is smitten,” Laurie teased.

“He is, trust me.” Ben nodded. “Now come on, I will take my son away and you will talk to your significant other regarding her insecurities.” Placing his arm on Tom’s shoulder and herding him to the kitchen.

Just as the approached it, they could hear Danielle talking inside, so they came to a halt and listened. “And soon, you are going to have a little brother or sister, and you are going to have a lot of fun together when you get older. I never had anyone, and it can be very boring, so even though there are going to be days that you want to kill one another, I know you will be glad to have each another too.” There were a few babbles from Christopher is response. “And you can come visit us and Mac all the time, won’t that be nice, he likes you.” 

“Woo-woo.” 

“Yes, Mac is a woo-woo.” 

Tom looked to Ben who grinned smugly back at him before they edged their way into the room, not surprised to see Danielle walking around with Christopher on her hip, happily looking at different things as she spoke to him. it was the toddler that saw them first, and gurgled loudly at seeing his father. “Dada.”

Realising they were no longer alone, Danielle turned and smiled to the two men. “Sophie is gone to the bathroom. You don’t mind that she left him with me, do you?”

“Not at all,” Ben grinned, going over to his son, who had his arms out for his father. “You can steal him any time you want.”

Danielle smiled happily at him before looking to Tom, who was staring at her with a look on his face he had never had before still over by the door. “Is everything okay?” she asked fearfully.

Ben looked around to his friend and noticed the obscure expression also. “Tom?”

As though snapped out of a daze, Tom jumped a little, “Sorry, yeah, I…” he shook his head a little. “I just got lost in a train of thought there.” He smiled sheepishly. “Ben…”

“We’ll give you two a minute, I think someone needs a nap anyway.” Benedict excused himself before leaving the room.

“Is everything okay?” Danielle repeated.

Immediately Tom came over and wrapped his arms around her. “It is, I just can’t believe how great tonight went. How are you feeling?”

“Tired, I may have…”

“Got yourself a bit over-nervous?” 

“Just a tad, did it show?”

“Not in front of others, no. But Sophie…”

“Have you had her spying on me?”

“No, I had Ben get her to keep an eye on you in case you felt you couldn’t come to me.”

“I didn’t want to disappoint you.” 

“The only way you could ever disappoint me, Elle, is if you disappoint yourself. I just want you to be happy.” 

“I am just scared.” 

“Good, because that means you are care about this.” He grinned back, using her own words from earlier in the day against her.

“What caused you to zone out a minute ago, it didn’t seem like something bad?”

“You look lovely by the way, I don’t think I saw that top before.” 

“I got it in town yesterday with your mum and sister,” she looked down, “I thought it was more suitable for tonight than anything I had with me.”

“It is lovely, and with regards your question, in case you think I was avoiding.” 

“Which you were.”

“I got a little startled when I heard you say to Christopher about him coming to visit us and Mac, it made me think you were serious about our discussion on us someday…”

“We talked about it, didn’t we, about after a while, it might be on the cards?” 

“I know, but hearing you say it so surely,” Danielle would have been worried he was regretting suggestion it in the first place were in not for the hopeful smile on his face. “It just made it all the more wonderful to think about.”

“Your really are that desperate for a dog.” She joked, causing him to chuckle. “And didn’t your mother ever tell you not to eavesdrop?”

“In our defence, you two were talking and we did not wish to interrupt.” Tom grinned, “Do you really wish you had siblings?” 

“Yes, I think that is why I sort of bonded to Emma so much after dad died, I felt like I had no one left and she was like what I think having a sister is like, so I loved being around her, she was the right amount of empathy and distraction with happy things, so for her to…”

“She is just busy at the moment, wait and see, it’s not as bad as that mind of yours is convincing you it is.”

“I know,” she sighed, cuddling in to him. “So everyone…”

“Adores and respects you,” he replied. “Laurie thinks reading lines is far easier than your work and Jeremy cannot believe you had the guts to give up college, move to a new country and work your ass off for years as a paramedic, a job that is by far one of the most commendable vocations out there, and now are after getting your way to where you wanted to be. No racist slurs, no putting you down, because truly good people don’t think that way. And I seldom surround myself with anything but.” He grinned.

“Except me,” Danielle grinned, earning a growl from Tom. “I’m joking.”

“What will we do with her, Mac?” Tom asked the dog, who had gone and sniffed his hellos to everyone on their arrival before heading back to his bed for the evening. On hearing his name, he looked to Tom and wagged his tail. “He thinks you need to stop belittling yourself.” 

“Is that right, dog whisperer?”

“One of my many talents, darling,” He grinned, kissing her. “Thank you for tonight.” 

“I just hope I don’t fuck up.” 

“Not possible.”

*

It was almost midnight when everyone said their goodbyes. Overall, Danielle did not get the same sinking feeling she had gotten with Charles as she had with any of Tom’s friends, much to her own relief.

“Well now, that was fun.” Laurie declared as he was living, “Though, do not expect it to be returned, you set the bar too high on house gatherings. So instead, next time, dinner out, on us.”

Danielle bit her lip slightly. “Thank you,” Tom grinned to his friend, “Soon, when it’s made public, we are just trying to enjoy the quiet for now.”

Laurie looked to Danielle and smiled. “She’s the sort of girl for you Tom, grounding. It’s what kept me sane for a long time; having Jo to keep me level.”

“I hope we are half as lucky.” Tom smiled. “And thank you for coming this evening and for your advice.” 

“Glad I could help.” He looked to Danielle with a wink. “Try and look after him, will you? He’s a bit of a loose canon some times.” 

“I have noticed,” Danielle laughed. “And I hope you have a great Christmas and I wish you all the best at the Golden Globes.”

“Well, next to him I look like an old crock, but hopefully we’ll get a few bits of metal for our work, what do you think, Hiddleston?”

“Hopefully,” Tom chuckled as he embraced his friend. “Take care Hugh, I will see you soon, Jo, thank you for joining us this evening.”

“Well, someone has to keep him in check.” She teased as Tom kissed her cheek. “All the best you two, and thank you for the lovely evening,” Jo turned to Danielle, “If keeping morons like these two for killing themselves ever gets boring, you would thrive as an event planner.”

“Aw, thank you,” Danielle was slightly shocked when Jo took her in a tight hug. “I am sure we’ll be forced to endure their bragging when they win their awards soon.” 

“I will be sure to ring you up to complain to when they do. All the best dear.”

With that, Danielle and Tom were alone again. “That went well.” Tom smiled, wrapping his arms around her from behind and kissing her shoulder. “I really do love this top.” His eyes travelling to the small valley between her breasts that were almost forced together to fit into it, his tongue darting out as he did so. “Delectable.” 

“Calm yourself big boy, we have a lot of cleaning to do.” 

“Like hell, we are going to bed, and when you are scribbling note after note tomorrow, I will clean.” 

“That’s not fair.” 

“Darling, you had the house immaculate and the food readied all by yourself today, this will be my job now, so I insist. Upstairs to bed with you, I want to strip you naked and curl up next to you.” 

“What, no sex, Mr Insatiable?”

“No, I want something far more intimate, holding you against me as I fall asleep, knowing you are my gorgeous and outstanding significant other.”

“Most people would just say ‘girlfriend’.”

“Those people don’t seem to realise that that term does not do how I see you any justice. Now, bed.” 

“I really should clean, but fuck it, I am exhausted.” Danielle sighed, turning and walking up the stairs ahead of him.


	48. Home At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exhausted, Danielle and Tom make their way to Suffolk for the holidays, leading to fun and conflict.

“Wake up, Darling.” Tom nudged Danielle awake. 

“Mac?” 

“Unless you think your dog has my voice, no.” Tom chuckled, loving sleepy Danielle’s logic. 

“Where are we?” 

“We are nearing your place now,” Tom explained, getting the car to drive on again since the traffic lights had turned green. 

“I fell asleep?”

“You were up until three am the last few nights and you were the one to organise everything for our coming here, it is safe to say, you are allowed have a nap.”

“But you were left to drive alone.” she whined. 

Tom chuckled again and brought her hand to his lips to kiss it. “I was just concentrating on the road and I had Mac.”

“I shouldn’t have…”

“Elle, please, it’s fine. The reason I woke you at all is we are nearly there, but it is passed midnight, can we park up in yours and stay there, I don’t want to wake mum and everyone by going into hers?”

“You not sick of me yet?” Danielle half-joked.

“Never, my love.” 

“Well then, you can hold off on your escape until tomorrow.” she groaned as she stretched slightly. “Why did I end up underestimating that fucking paperwork?”

“You didn’t. What you said would be three to five days, took four, but the other stuff you were faxed on, that was unexpected. What was that?” 

“I want to try and work on something for a career thing.” 

“Wait, you just got into being a Safety Officer, don’t you like it?”

“I love it, but I want to get more qualified to broaden my prospects, Irlam spoke with the people on the last project, so I got a bit more work from them.”

“That’s good...I think.” 

“It is.” Danielle yawned. “Or it will when I am not up at all hours, until all hours.” 

“What are you planning?” Tom smiled, knowing that she always was planning ahead. 

“World domination.” 

“Good plan.” 

“I am nothing if not ambitious.” she grinned, but said no more, causing Tom to think little of it. 

Mac gave a small yip when he realised where he was, and wagged his tail, the long appendage banging onto the back seat as he did so. “We’re just as happy as you are, boy.” Tom smiled as the car crunched down on the gravel of the driveway. “I cannot wait for the next few days.” 

“You mean where you will have a gaggle of women cooking and cleaning for you instead of just one?” Danielle eyed him suspiciously. 

“I am not going to lie.” Tom declared, then he said nothing else, causing Danielle to laugh. “Come on, a quick stretch of limbs and a crashing into bed is exactly what we need.” he opened his door and exited the car before opening the back door for Mac, who proceeded to sniff and mark several parts of the front garden. “Mine, mine, that’s mine too.” Tom joked in a low voice as they took a moment to watch Mac, Danielle smiling fondly at him as he did. “Come on, let’s get to bed.” Tom ushered her into the house. 

“I can sense you staring at my ass,” Danielle commented when Mac was settled into his bed in the kitchen and they ascending the stairs. 

“In my defence, it is sexy and right in front of me,” Tom argued. 

“Behave.” She warned when they got to the Master bedroom. 

“I could not if I tried.” Tom grinned, getting his toothbrush out of his bag. 

*

“What time are Elle and Tom coming today, does anyone know?” Sarah asked as she got her daughter’s breakfast. 

“Uncle Tom’s car is at Ellie’s house.” the table stared at the six-year-old. “I can see it from my room.” 

Immediately Diana walked out the front door and checked over the hedging, sure enough, her son’s Jaguar was in the other driveway. She walked in home again to see her daughters, granddaughter and sons-in-law looking at her. “It is.” 

“So now he will be staying there too,” Emma snapped, getting up from the table. 

“Em, I went to bed at midnight, and there was no car there then, they must have come at all hours, you would have been the first to complain if Tom woke you,” Emma said nothing and stormed off. “What is going to be the plan to deal with this?” Sarah pointed to the door. “She needs to get over it.”

“She feels hurt by it all,” Jack explained, getting up to follow his wife. “I tried to talk to her, but she’s not interested at the moment. I have no idea what to do.” 

“She will get over herself,” Diana dismissed. “Well, since everyone is here, we can begin to organise things properly now.” 

*

 

“Darling,” Tom wrapped his arm around Danielle, pulling her to him. “We do need to get out of bed today.”

“No we don’t.” she muffled against his chest. Tom chuckled as he kissed her head. “I’m so tired.”

“I know darling, but you need to get some food, washed and fresh air, you have been inside the whole ever time since the day you went shopping with mum and Sarah.” 

“Tom…” she moaned in a manner that did nothing to assist him getting out of bed, his body reacting to her sultry tone. 

“Yes, Elle?” His voice tight. 

“If I asked you to do something to me, would you?” Tom frowned. “Nothing mad, I promise.” 

“I’m listening.” Her response was to start kissing him with gusto. “Darling, are you feeling feisty this morning?”

“I ignored you most of the week.”

“I would not call it ignore, you were busy.”

“I neglected you.” 

“A tad dramatic,” he leant over her, kicking off the boxers he had worn to bed. 

“Tom…”

“Please, Elle, say it.” 

“Fuck me,” she begged, but to Tom’s shock, she twisted herself around, lifting her ass up slightly so that it rubbed along his length. “Please.” 

Tom swallowed and looked at her for a moment. “Elle?” she looked around at him slightly, the wanton look in her eyes turning him on all the more. “You are a filthy little minx.” she grinned and bit her bottom lip at him. 

*

“Elle…” Tom looked at his watch, after their earlier sexcapade, they had fallen back asleep for a time. 

“No, sleepy.” 

“I can see that,” she curled over in the blanket, making it effectively a cocoon around her. “I need to get up.”

“No stoppin’ uu.” 

“Did I ever mention you are incredibly hilarious when overtired?” he grinned, earning him an attempt at an elbowing, but she was too wrapped up to do anything. “Nice try darling. Get some more sleep, Mac and I are going for a walk.” 

“No, me come.” 

Tom frowned. “You want to come with us? What about being seen?”

Danielle groaned, “No fair.” 

“What is not fair darling?”

“I want come.” 

“If you want to, then do, I want you to, but not until you are ready.” 

“Tom?”

“Yes.”

“I love...sausage.” 

Tom stared at her for a moment before he erupted in laughter “I love that you are mine, Elle, you are the most amazing person ever,” he smiled lovingly as he kissed her cheek and left the room, grabbing some spare clothes he had in the suitcase in the hall. So he didn’t have to wake her, he got dressed in the hallway and walked downstairs, he had not made it in the kitchen door when Mac barked at the back door. “I’m sorry Buddy, I know.” he opened the door and the dog rushed out. Tom looked in the fridge and smiled, there was some food after being stocked in her fridge, obviously by his mum or one of his sisters, just enough for a breakfast and a cup of tea, exactly what was needed. Mac gave a bark in the backyard, so not wanting to wake Danielle, he rushed over to let him back in. “Get in before you...Sarah!” 

“Hello, little brother.” she joked as her daughter rushed in and jumped into Tom’s arms. “How are you?”

 

“Good, tired. We got back late last night, so I said I would crash here and not wake anyone.” 

“You were spotted this morning.” Sarah indicated to the excited youth in her uncle’s embrace. 

“I saw your car, where’s Ellie, and why are you over here and not with us?”

Tom knelt down. “Well Darling, Elle is in bed asleep, she is very tired, as for why I am here, Ellie is my girlfriend now, and we came back too late last night to come into mum’s and wake you all, so I stayed here with her.” 

“You and Ellie kiss now?” Tom nodded. “Euch! But I like Ellie.”

“Well that’s a good thing then, isn’t it?” Sarah asked. 

“I really like her more than the other girl, the Princess was really rude.” 

Tom swallowed as the young girl referenced his farcical relationship with Taylor. “Well, I am glad you like Elle so much, I know she adores you.” 

“What is your plan for the day?” Sarah asked.

“Walk Mac, go over to mum’s and give Danielle some space before I scare her off, you?”

“Well we were in mum’s until we heard you leave Mac out, and we are not busy now, so would you like some company on the walk?” 

“Honestly, I would love it. You came to London for a day and for said day, you stole my girlfriend and abandoned me.”

“Stop your dramatics, Tom; that won’t work with me.” Sarah swatted his arm. Grabbing a jacket, he retrieved his car keys and got Mac’s headcollar and lead from the boot before the trio and the canine made their way down the road, the older two of the Hiddleston siblings talking en route. 

*

Danielle groaned as she woke, her body ached from being stooped over for days on end with her paperwork, sleeping in Tom’s car, though it was comfortable as far as cars go, was not overly comfortable, her lack of sleep to get her paperwork done before that, and their activities when they had woken up earlier all meant she felt as though her body was punishing her. Forcing herself from the bed, she wondered where Tom had gone, going to the door, she called him, but there was no response. Going to her little study/office, she looked out the front and noticed his car, as well as Sarah and her husbands, were in her driveway, Emma and Jack's car and Diana’s were in the Hiddleston matriarchs driveway. Smiling slightly, she looked down the stairs, calling Tom’s name again, when he did not respond, she walked into her room, grabbed the shirt he had worn coming from London, put it on and went down the stairs. It felt odd to be in her own house again after some time away. Before her staying in Tom’s she missed it more but staying with him, she noticed, did not make her miss it as badly, why, she was unsure, no doubt part because he allowed her to make herself as much as home as she wanted, another part being she was so comfortable with him. She had barely thrown on the kettle when there was a knock on the front door, thinking it was Tom returning to her she rushed out and opened it without checking who it was. “Did you forget that your mum has a…” Danielle stood staring open-mouthed at the person that was on the other side of the door. “Emma.” 

 

The youngest Hiddleston stared at her for a moment, before her eyes trailed up and down Danielle’s body. Her expressionless face turned to one of hurt and anger together. “Waste of my fucking time,” she growled, turning around and beginning to leave, but after a few steps, she stopped and turned back to look at Danielle. “You were supposed to be my friend.” 

“I am,” Danielle declared. 

“My ‘friend’ would not go and do this, you are no better than the girls we used to laugh at, the ones that thought I was not able to see what they were doing, trying to get to Tom through me, though I have to give it to you, you were smarter than them. I didn't figure you out.”

“Emma, no, I…”

“You are answering the front door in nothing but his fucking shirt Danielle, I am not stupid or blind, so don’t fucking insult me by suggesting I am,” Emma shouted. 

"I love you as a friend, Em, my best friend. I always have. This just sort of happened, I didn’t want it to, but he’s a sweet, good, kind idiot, and I fell in love with him, and he felt the same. That doesn’t change how I see you, I always was so happy to have you as a friend, I would do anything I could for you.”

“If you are really my friend, you will give me some time alone with my brother, some time where I can actually spend time with him without someone invading on my family and our time together.” she snapped. 

Swallowing hard and willing the tears to remain unshed, Danielle nodded. “Yes, of course.” she closed the door as Emma walked away without a backwards glance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I doubt the real Emma Hiddleston is like this, but we will just go with this for now.


	49. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom spends time with his family while Danielle spends time alone.

“So, how was sharing the bachelor pad with a woman?” Tom frowned at his sister. “No one, not even the world famous Taylor Swift, was allowed stay there more than a weekend, yet Danielle remained there for over a fortnight, and your words earlier were, and I quote, ‘to not let her get sick of you’ meaning you were completely at ease with her being there.”

“Well, for the record, Taylor never even went to my house, we came straight here, and you are making me sound like some sort of philanderer.” Tom retorted. “It is not a bachelor pad, I just didn’t want just anyone invading my home.” 

“Ah, so good then?” Sarah smiled. “I’m glad. For the record, she is the first woman in years that I actually think is good for you.” 

“She is the only woman in years other than Taylor, I haven’t had a relationship in quite some time.” Tom pointed out. 

“Stop it, Tom, you know what I mean, she is ambitious but not in a way where she will ever use your name to get ahead, she is smart and she can see through Bull and call people up on it.” Sarah looked out on the water. “It’s all you could want.” 

“She is more than that, fun, funny, happy, careful yet carefree, and she just...there is something so soothing about being around her. There is so much noise and bright blinding lights in my world, yet she just somehow manages to sit there and when I am with her, it doesn’t seem to overwhelm me as much.” 

“Aw, my brother is smitten, it’s actually so nauseating.” Sarah joked. “Well, in case you didn’t know, the feeling appears to be mutual.”

 

“Wait, did she say something when you were shopping?”

“Say, no, she said nothing. Her demeanour and smile, however, said everything.”

“When was this?”

“After your joke about her being the underpaid minion forced to do your shopping, she was smiling like an idiot at the phone, unable to stop herself, it was adorable,” Sarah informed him, laughing slightly when Tom’s face lit up at her words. 

*

“Elle?” Tom walked in the back door of Danielle’s home with a well walked and happy Mac by his side. He could see from the used plates that she had eaten something, which was something of a relief to him. Listening intently, he heard her shower upstairs, so he decided to go and collect the rest of his things to bring over to his mother's. When the shower turned off, he smiled, imagining Danielle dripping wet and smiling as he hoped she would be, being back at home and having all of her work completed. “Elle, I’m in the hallway,” he called out, not wanting her to get startled if she heard him. 

“Okay.” was her reply. “You going to your mum’s?” 

“Yeah, I am going to catch up with everyone for a while.”

“Good, have fun.” 

“Are you going to come by?”

“Maybe in a little bit,” the door opened and she stood in front of him with only a towel on, trying to get the excess water out of her hair. “It’s Christmas Eve tomorrow, so I need to sort out a few things here, sort the electric bill and all, post a few things that need to be done by New Years and get a bit of a shop done, I may have eaten everything in the fridge.” she smiled. 

“You haven’t paid your bills?”

“I have, they are all direct debit, but I like to organise them all because I am a weirdo who likes to see where I spend my money.” 

“My accountant would love you, in fact, he would get down on bended knees and ask you to have a stern word with me.” he grinned, leaning down to kiss her. “So, will I see you this evening?”

“More than likely then,” she nodded, smiling back at him. “Had you guys a nice walk?”

 

“Great, we had Sarah with us too, and for the record, you are still “Ellie”.” 

“I was hoping she wasn’t calling me that still.” Danielle grimaced. 

“She is the Duchess, she calls anyone anything and all we can do is accept it.” Tom smiled. “She thinks it is ‘Euch’ that we kiss now, but is far happier about this.” 

“That’s because I don’t call her stories stupid and allow her some time with her uncle unsupervised. Speaking of which, go have some time with your family.” 

“I will talk to you in a small while, alright?” Tom kissed her again, smiling happily before turning and going down the stairs with his suitcase. 

When she heard the door close, Danielle inhaled deeply, the smile she had forced onto her face long disappeared and went into her room to get dressed. 

*

“So when is Elle coming over?” Diana asked after Tom had polished off three cups of tea and two slices of cake. 

“Later, she wants to organise the house and get some shopping in,” Tom responded, putting his plates in the sink. 

“Better to do it today than tomorrow, the town with be hectic.” Sarah agreed. “You not going with her?”

“She looked like she wanted some time to herself, she has been so busy with work that I think she hasn’t had time to just relax for ages, the closest she had to it was going shopping with the two of you and the week before Christmas on Oxford Street is not what you would call relaxing.” 

“We had a good time.” Diana smiled, “But it is healthy to spend a few hours apart too, not be stuck on one another. Remember last summer, the furthest you were allowed go when you were here was to the shop with Jack to get some barbeque meat. That is not healthy.” 

“Can we not mention the farce that was last summer?” Tom grimaced. “I am trying to pretend I didn’t almost lose my marbles.” 

 

“Good plan.” Jack agreed. 

*

For the first winter in years, it wasn’t stormy or freezing cold coming into Christmas, it was, however, wet. Danielle cursed herself for not hiring a car for the Christmas, since knew she would never drive the Jag and now with giving time for Tom to spend time with his family, it meant she had to cycle to and from the village, something that would not bother her, had it not been for the rain that seemed to be in extortionate abundance around her. 

She knew Tom would be spending time alone with his family, and in truth, she wanted to have some time to herself too, but Emma’s almost demanding it caused her to feel upset, not knowing what to do about it all. When finally she got home, she brought in the bike and looked at the water dripping from it onto the floor, her vision blurred. She liked being alone, she was used to it, she was an only child after all, but she had seldom felt lonely, but at that moment, as she placed her shopping on the table, she felt very much isolated. 

Looking at her phone, she noticed there was a missed call from Tom and then a message, 

Tom - I hope you are having a lovely day Darling, we are going to be having a few drinks and probably a movie later, come over when you are done, everyone cannot wait to see you. Xxx

Danielle just looked at the text before turning her phone on standby and continuing to unpack her shopping. When she had that finished, she went upstairs and walked into the study room and stared at the bookshelves, inhaling deeply, she decided to reorganise them, she had new plans, and that meant an overhaul, it also meant she could keep her mind of Tom, Emma and the Hiddleston’s in general. 

She had been so lost in thought, Danielle never realised her phone was ringing, clicking the answer button, she put it to her ear without checking who it was. “Hello?”

“Hello beautiful, how is your day going?”

“Fine, yours?” she put the phone between her ear and her shoulder and continued putting books on the shelf. 

“Wonderful, it is so good to finally have some time alone with my family again.” Danielle froze at those words. “When you are going to town, let me know, I’ll drive you. It’s too wet out.”

“I already went.” 

“What?”

“I went already, a couple of hours ago in fact, actually, I need to dry the bike, I completely forgot about it.” 

“Why didn’t you ask one of us to drive you in, Elle you must have gotten soaked.” 

“It’s fine.” 

“Did you have a shower after?”

“No.”

“Elle…” her nostrils flared slightly at his scolding tone. “You should have said something, darling.” 

“I needed the air.” 

 

“Usually I would agree, but it has been bucketing all day, you cannot do that, you’ll catch your death.”

“You don’t get sick from being out in the wet Tom.” 

“You know what I mean, it can’t help.” 

“I am actually sort of in the middle of something here, can I call you back later?” she asked, not wanting to talk on the phone any longer, hearing his voice made her lonely for i. 

“Sure, when you're done, come over, alright?” Tom had to force himself to control his voice to not show how taken back he was by her cold demeanour. 

“Yeah, I just have my head in something here and I want to get it done, I will come over then,” she replied, doing everything she could to not sound so distant. “Have fun with your family, Tom.” 

Tom did not get to say anymore before the line went dead, leaving Danielle looking at the device in her hand as the screen faded from ending the call. She simply looked around for a moment before going back to the job at hand. 

*

“Is Elle coming for dinner?” Diana asked as she was plating up food for her children and their husbands. 

“I’m not sure,” Tom admitted, half forgetting about Elle and her slightly odd behaviour since he knew when she was organising, she became somewhat one-track minded, and having spent an hour playing card games with his niece. 

“Well check.” His mother ordered. 

Taking out his phone, he realised it was four hours since he had spoken to Elle and pressed the redial button on her number. 

“Yes, Tom?” Her voice was distant and echoing as though on loud speaker, the music in the background confirming it, as well as the sound of plates moving around. 

“Hey.” He smiled on hearing her voice. “You having a mini concert for yourself there?”

“What do you mean?” she asked, the sound of her sucking on something interrupting her words. “Sorry, burnt my thumb on my lasagna dish there.” 

“The music,” He explained, “No worries darling, I was just ringing because mum was asking if you were going to join us for dinner.” 

“I already ate, I am just putting the leftovers into different boxes for freezing,” she stated. “I am actually feeling sort of tired, I am going to head to bed early, I will see you tomorrow, alright?”

“Elle, it’s only eight, you were in bed until near midday. Are you okay?”

“Yes, you goof, I’m just trying to catch up on sleep.” she laughed slightly. “But thank you for worrying.” 

“Do you want me to come over when I am done here?”

“Tom, spend some time alone with your family. I will still be here tomorrow. I know my bed is comfy, but I am sure your one there will do you tonight.” her tone light. “Will you really miss me that badly for one night?” 

“I think I may.” he admitted. 

“Well, I won’t lie, that’s a nice thought, you missing me. Goodnight Tom, have a fun evening with your family. I love you.” 

“As I do you.” He returned. “Get some good sleep.” 

“I will with you not hogging most of the covers.” 

“I do not.” he declared indignantly. 

“Yes, you do.” she began to laugh, but then it turned to a yawn. “Night Tom.” 

“Night, Elle.” he waited for her to hang up and looked at the phone. 

“Tom?”

“She had dinner and is catching an early night for herself, she said she will come over tomorrow.” he responded getting up from the table and going to the back door and going outside for a moment, looking over at Danielle’s.

“Hey,” he turned to see Sarah looking at him from the back door, “you okay?”

“Yeah, I just am worried about her.” 

“Why, because she is going to bed early and wanted a day to organise herself? You’ve never been one to be stuck to another person.” She looked at him. 

“She’s listening to sad songs.” 

“I don’t follow.”

“Danielle is a person who shows her emotions to music, she is listening to sad songs, meaning something is bothering her,” Tom explained. “The fact they are sad love songs is making me worry.”

“Are you sure it is not just the radio playing random songs that just so happen to be those?” Sarah challenged. “You said yourself today that she has been pulling twenty hour days trying to get her paperwork done, she is probably exhausted, you cannot recover from that in one sleep in, especially when you did not get here until what time last night?” 

Tom nodded, knowing it was true. “You’re right, I just don’t want to overwhelm her, but I really want her to know if there is something she is worried about, she can come to me. I think sometimes that she is scared I will cast her aside if she tells me things. ” 

“Well then tomorrow, when you see her, tell her that. Telling your big sister while you stare at her bedroom is not how you deal with this, now get in and get some dinner and stop staring at her window, it’s weird.” 

“Yeah.” Tom nodded, sighing loudly, before going back into his mum’s. 

On the other side of the fence, in the other house, Danielle placed the lasagna dish to soak and covered the different portions of lasagna and put them in the fridge for the following days before taking her phone off the counter where she had placed it after Tom had called her and walking over to her laptop, x-ing off the youtube page she had been using to play different songs, as she looked around her empty house, where she only had her dog as company, after getting used to Tom’s presence for the two weeks previous, feeling a little lost in herself.


	50. Confrontation and Accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom decides to get the last few bits of shopping, and hopes bringing Emma with him will clear the air, leading to arguments between the usually close siblings. While that occurs, Danielle decides to go trail biking, but with her mind on Tom and the situation with Emma, she is not paying full attention to her surrounds, leading to potentially dangerous outcomes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After 100,000 words we are finally to chapter 50, what will happen when Emma is finally confronted.

“Tom?” Diana looked at her son, “Are you alright, Sweetheart?”

Tom forced himself out of his head. “Yeah, I am just thinking about what I need to do today.” 

“And what does that include?”

“Get one or two more things, wrap a few presents and see if Danielle wants to go out for a while, you?”

“Well, I saw her walking off a while ago with Mac and her bike, so I think she will be gone for a bit, I have to get a few last bits for the dinner tomorrow, do not tell me you left gifts until the last minute again?” 

“Mum, that was three years ago, I was working until the day before Christmas Eve and I don’t know why you are going on about it, I got you that nice perfume you have not stopped wearing since.” 

“It is true. What have you gotten Danielle?” 

“I got her a surprise.” he replied cryptically. 

“Thomas, please tell me you have not waited until last minute to get that girl her present.” His mother half pleaded. 

“I haven’t.” 

“Thomas…”

“I have most of it.”

“Oh for goodness sake Tom, you are just like your father.”

“Well with the hours she works, how do you know Elle has anything done for me?” He challenged with a cheeky smile. 

“Do you honestly think that that pathetic attempt at getting me to tell you what she got you will work?” Diana laughed, causing Tom’s face to fall. “Not going to happen son of mine, and with regards what she got you, she has it gotten with a month.” 

“You know what it is?” Tom asked excitedly. 

“But of course I do. I am the matriarch of this family, I keep an eye on everything.” his mother smiled. 

“What is it?”

“Do you think I would tell you?” 

“Is it good?”

“It is exactly something you would love.” she declared, “That is all you are getting, so get your ass in gear and get the rest of hers.” 

“Right, I’ll ask Em if she wants to come.” Tom grinned, walking back into the house. Diana nodded in approval as she went about her own business. 

*

“What do you think?” Tom asked excitedly as he held up the item in hand.

“It’s a scarf, Tom.” Emma snapped back. “Is that all you are getting her, or am I going to have to endure this for the day.”

 

Tom looked at the scarf for another moment, having checked online to see if it was even available in shops and not from ordering online and was elated when he realised it was for sale near his mother’s. Making the decision to add it to Danielle’s gifts he already got her, he turned and brought it to the till. When he paid, he walked out of the shop and went back to his car without waiting for Emma. With a sour face, Emma got in next to him. “What the hell is your problem Emma, you need to spit it out now since you didn’t have the decency to speak to me or Danielle regarding it before now, instead you just act like a spoilt brat. We get it, it is a little weird for you, but are you actually that spiteful that you would allow yourself to be the reason that not one, but two people you say you care about be unhappy?” he started up the car and revved the engine before driving towards their next stop. 

“Neither of you asked me,” she started. 

“Why would we, what would we even ask? We are two responsible adults, we can’t ask anyone about how we feel for one another, there is nothing to ask. We wanted to tell you ourselves, same as with mum, but she got to you first, and for that, I really am sorry, that is not the way to find out, but for fuck sake Emma, we are not going to stop loving each other just because you are getting bratty.”

“She was my friend, you had the choice of every woman in the world and you chose her.” Emma shouted at him, tears in her eyes, “It ruined everything, I thought I had one friend that actually cared about me, and was not trying to use me to get to you, and now I can’t even have that.”

“‘Was’? So that’s it, she is cast aside because, in addition to being your best friend, she is not permitted to love me, is that it? Your friends cannot love more than one Hiddleston, there’s a fucking quota because you know how mum feels about her, and how she feels with regards mum, why is that different to her and me?”

“Because one of you will fuck it up, and she will never speak to me again.” 

“So, because we are not perfect, cut her loose before she leaves, is that the plan? She adores you Em, she sees you as a sister.”

“Well, then she shouldn’t have even considered you then, should she?”

“She never saw me and Sarah the same way she saw you, she adores you, and you doing this is breaking her heart.”

“Not enough for her to stop it.”

“If you dare ask her to, then you don’t deserve her friendship. No real friend would ever make such an ultimatum.” Tom growled. “And the mere idea you would do that to someone I love sickens me.” 

 

“You are with one another a few weeks, it’s not love, Tom.”

Tom pulled in and glared at her. “I do not need to explain myself to you, but here it is, I have been in love with Elle since before your wedding,” Emma stared at him in shock. “It was in the preparations for which, when I was spending more time than I ever had before in her company, I realised she was the most amazing, brilliant and beautiful woman I had ever known and when I saw her in that dress, I, to this day, regret not pulling her aside and kissing her. I love her Emma, and she says she loves me too, and I believe her, so stop being a selfish bitch and ruining everyone's Christmas. As Elle had to say to me not too long ago, get over yourself.” Emma said nothing for a minute, instead she just stared out the window. “And why the fuck do you think this would ever end, much less in a manner that would mean your friendship being in jeopardy?” 

“Because you sabotage every relationship you ever had, well the ones before Taylor, that joke doesn’t count. As soon as you get the first hint of trouble, you run, and this time, you cannot, Elle lives next to mum, you can’t avoid her when this is done.”

“I don’t want it to be ‘done’, I love her, I have not loved anyone in years.” 

“You loved Susannah.” 

“We were young and wanted entirely different things in life, I loved her, but not like I love Elle, we were not compatible.” 

Emma scoffed, still looking out the window. “And you think you and Elle are?”

“We’ve spoken about what we want, and yes, they are somewhat similar, I know she prefers the country, yet she knows I need to be near the city, so I will happily move to a leafy suburb if it would make her happy and make the commute into town when needed, we discussed that and she was happy with it,”

“And I can imagine the whole kid's conversation going so smoothly.” 

“Two,” She turned to face Tom. “Well, I wanted three, but she doesn’t want more than she has hands to hold, so,” he shrugged. 

“You spoke to her about this?”

“Yes, you don’t seem to be getting this Emma, I want to be with her, I want with her what Ben and Sophie have, what you and Sarah both have, I want that, and Elle is the only woman I have looked at and thought that she would be the one I will have that with, that she is who I will be happy with, every time I am with her, I feel so much like how I used to be before all the world was staring, normal, happy. You would have noticed if you bothered to even speak to us, to be around us. I genuinely thought you would be happy for us, she has been so hurt that you have given her the cold shoulder, that you won’t talk to her.”

Emma sighed. “I’m sorry.” Tom looked at her. “I’m sorry I got bratty, are you happy?”

“That is not what you have to apologise for Emma.” 

“I am sorry I did not simply voice my upset and went and said what I said.” she clarified, “Better.” 

“Yes.” Tom indicated for the car to go back into traffic again. “We care about you Em, we wanted to talk to you about this.” 

“Well, hearing from mum wasn’t the best way to find out.” She looked out the window again. “I can’t believe you talked about kids. Danielle never said whether or not she wanted any.”

“What? She doesn’t want kids?”

“I never said she didn’t want any, I said she never made mention of it either way. Oh my God, she could end up marrying you and being my sister-in-law.” 

“You’ll be a shoe-in for maid of honour.” Tom joked. 

“If that happened, she could end up having your baby.” Emma looked him up and down in disgust. 

“Would that be a bad thing?” Tom laughed. 

“My best friend, pregnant with my brother’s baby, what do you think?”

 

“Well as said brother, if it were to happen in the future, I would think it would be a very happy thing.” 

“It’s weird, Tom.” 

“I promise you’d be Godmother.” he smiled. 

“Over Sarah?”

“Yep.” 

“Fine.” Tom looked over to see Emma looking at him with a big smile on her face, “I’ll apologise to Elle when we get back.” 

“She will cry with happiness Emma, she misses you so much, she feels lost without you there.” 

“What can I say, I am just that fabulous.” 

“When you are not being an annoying little brat, you might just be.” Tom smiled, relieved to be finally able to have Elle and Emma talking again, and in turn, hopefully, lift that dark cloud he had noticed over Elle. 

*

Danielle knew she was pushing herself too much, she knew she was going too fast, too deep in the woodland and that she would ache more for it tomorrow, but frustration and hurt built and built, until finally, she was splashing her way through the woodland trail, mud staining her face, arms and legs, and if she could see the back of her cycling jacket, that too. 

Emma had asked she have her brother for a time, there was nothing wrong with that, she had had him for a fortnight straight, but the idea of spending Christmas day away from him and everyone else she considered family, hurt; she felt incredibly isolated and alone. She had distant relatives in Ireland, but they were never close, so why would she go to them. Perhaps for a while, she and Tom could go for a walk, she wanted to give him his present, she would only have to wait and see. 

She realised then that Mac was not in front of her any longer and turned her head slightly to see if he was behind her, seeing him in the distance, she pulled on the brakes to get the bike to stop, but her peculiar angle caused the bike to skid sideways. Putting her hands out, she fell to the ground with a painful thud, the sound of Mac barking frantically as he rushed over to her and the clouded sky above her the only two things she could focus on as she lay there.


	51. Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and his family start to worry about Elle. 
> 
> Elle meanwhile, has made it to hospital, shocked at who her doctor is.

“There’s no answer from Elle’s.” Emma declared as she came back into her mother’s, “And I don’t think Mac is there either.”

“It’s getting close to darkness, she will have to be home soon.” Diana dismissed. 

“Yeah, maybe.” Emma went to Tom’s room and knocked on the door. When he came out, he was only in a towel, his hair dripping wet. “Have you spoken to Elle this afternoon?”

“I haven’t spoken to her since last night,” he rubbed another towel over his face. “Why?”

“She’s not home, and Mac isn’t there.” 

“She’s been gone all day?”

“Could she have gone for a drive?”

“Her car is in a garage in London, all the other cars are here, what would she have driven?” He walked into his room and grabbed his phone, going straight to Danielle’s number and pressing the call button. 

The number you are calling is not accessible at the moment…

Tom hung up again. “Get mum’s key to Elle's.” He instructed, grabbing a pair of sweatpants, a hoodie, socks and shoes; he threw them on and rushed out his bedroom door and down the stairs. “Em?”

“Have them.” she threw them to him and without waiting, he ran out the door and to Elle’s. 

The house showed no signs of life, but he banged on her door anyway, “Elle? Are you home?” he banged a few more times, but again, there was no sign of his girlfriend. He used the key and walked in, the house was silent bar the sound of the antique clock Danielle had brought from her parents home. “Elle?” Tom looked around downstairs. “Mac?” 

“Tom?” Emma and Diana came to the door, “anything?” Tom shook his head and darted upstairs. He glanced into Elle’s bedroom to find her clothes readied for when she would come out of the shower on her bed, telling him she had not returned from wherever she had gone on the bike. “She never came home.” He informed them as he came back downstairs. “Where the fuck is she?”

“She would not be cycling still,” Diana became worried. “Try her phone again.” 

Tom did as she asked and got the same result, hanging up when the automated answer came on. “I’m going to drive around and see if I can find her,” he stated, his own concern growing. “What colour was the bike, mum?”

“Black and grey.” 

Tom paused, “She doesn’t have a black and grey one, she has the green and black and a red and black.” He walked to the back kitchen, and sure enough, both bikes were there. “Shit!” He ran out to the large shed in her garden and noticed the lock on it was open, looking in, he realised the other, lesser used of Danielle’s bikes was not there. He walked back into the house, “She is gone trail biking.”

“And that is what when it’s at home?” Jack asked, having joined his wife and mother-in-law, wondering what was going on. 

“She has a mountain bike she likes to use in woodland, on trails.”

“It’s a bit wet for that, isn’t it?” Jack looked outside, the heavy rain the day before had turned to light drizzle, but overall, the ground was still soaked. 

“I’m going to see if she is on her way back from it,” Tom declared, running back to his mother’s to get his car keys. 

“Where the fuck is she? Why didn’t she tell anyone where she was going?” Jack pondered aloud, beside him, his wife bit her lips together sheepishly. 

*

Danielle groaned as she tried to fill in the form in front of her, utterly bemused at the irony of trying to write her name with her suspected broken wrist. Her phone had been water damaged in her fall, and it was by sheer luck another dog walker had decided to investigate a barking dog nearby and came over to her. Thankfully, her arm seemed to take the brunt of the fall, and she had been close enough to a side gate of the woodland, she had made her way to the road easily enough and the kind man had waited with her until an ambulance arrived, to her relief, it was Dave, one of the workers that she had been partnered with when she was with the Emergency services, and he allowed Mac Tíre ride with her, and promised to return him to her house when his shift ended, since hers would be his last callout. “A change of perspective.” he had joked when she sat on the gurney, waiting to arrive at the hospital. 

That had been a couple hours ago, she was still waiting to be seen, her wrist hurt and in truth, she just wanted to go home and shower. Her clothes were after drying, but as a result, she was shivering next to a radiator, nowhere near warm enough to heat her. Finally, she was called by a nurse to be assessed and to be given a gurney to wait for a doctor on. She didn’t care if there would be a pissed off orderly that would have to remake the bed, she immediately took the sheets off and wrapped them around her, they were rough and not very thick, but they were better than what she had, so she was happy with that much, it made the following hour and a half easier to bear. 

“Your next patient is at the bottom there,” The nurse finally referenced her, so Danielle waited for the doctor. “Here’s her chart.” 

“Thank you, I…wait the last one?”

“Yes, Doctor.” 

The sound of fast footfalls caught Danielle’s attention. When the curtain pulled back, it took only a moment for her to recognise the man in front of her. “Danni?”

“Hey, Paul.” 

“What are you doing here?”

“Well I decided I wanted to do nothing more than check out how the NHS is doing on Christmas Eve, and sure, no better way to do that than falling off a bike.” she smiled as she held up her arm. 

“That desperate to see me?” he joked back. 

“That obvious?” she grinned. “How are you?”

“Good, well better than you apparently. What happened?” He placed the chart on the bed and gently took the injured arm. “Sore?”

“Tender, I don’t think it is broken, maybe a tiny fracture at most, but I think it is a sprain. A biking accident slipped on mud and fell. So I thought it might need checking out, better to be safe than sorry, though, right?”

“Yes, I’ll get you sent for an x-ray.” Paul agreed, checking her eyes, “Concussion?”

“Nope, I didn’t hit my head, my arm and shoulder took the brunt of the fall.” she replied as she followed his finger. 

“How are you in general? How is life?”

“Good, tired, I have never thought I would ever see the end of my paperwork before Christmas,” she laughed then, “Probably a good thing I got it all done before I had this happen.” 

“Probably.” Paul agreed. 

“What about you? What’s new in your life?”

“I am moving to Surrey soon.”

“That’s nice.” 

“Yeah.” his smile did not reach his eyes. 

“You’re not happy about it?” she frowned. 

“Closer to London, far busier.” 

“Was it of your choosing?”

“Sort of.”

“That’s a no then,” Danielle informed him. 

“Well it’s the right thing to do,” he commented cryptically. “I will have you brought down right away, and then you can get whoever is here with you to bring you home.” 

“I came alone.” he frowned. “I’ll get a taxi.” 

“I can’t let you go home alone Danni, you fell off a bike, you don’t have any signs of concussion, but it is too dangerous, it’s not like Mac can call an ambulance if you need it. What about Diana?”

“She is gone to her family for Christmas.” Danielle fibbed. “So what happens now?”

“I’ll have to admit you.” 

“Paul…” She pleaded. 

“I cannot risk you going home and getting into trouble Danni, I’m sorry, I have to admit you.” He stated sternly. 

“I’ll leave.” She threatened. 

“Danni, I am begging you, don’t do something stupid.” It was his turn to beg. 

“Fine, whatever.” she readjusted the blankets on her, looking at the floor. 

“Do you want me to call anyone for you?”

“No one to call,” she stated downtroddenly. “It’s just me and Mac for Christmas.” 

Paul looked at her sadly. “I’m sorry.”

“What can you do right?”

“I’ll have an orderly wheel you to X-ray. I’ll check on you after I speak with the radiographer.”

“Thanks.” she gave a pathetic smile. “I am keeping the blankets, by the way.” 

“How long have you been in those clothes?” 

“Since I fell, about three-ish.” 

Paul looked at his watch. “That is six hours ago.” 

“Well they’re dry now.” she shrugged. “So let’s get this show on the road.”

“Right,” Paul nodded, though there was concern in his eyes. “I’ll get someone now.” 

*

“Mac is in the garden.” Emma declared walking into the kitchen of her mother’s. 

“What?” Tom rushed into the room, having checked every side road next to the woodlands for Elle until after dark. 

“Mac Tíre is in Elle’s back garden.” His younger sister repeated. Tom rushed out the door to check, sure enough, as soon as he opened the divider between the two houses, the dog barked excitedly at him before going into Diana’s and shaking his wet fur. 

“The side gate is closed over,” Tom stated as soon as he came back in. “I need the keys again.” Jack grabbed the keys off the counter and threw them at him and he walked out again rushing to Elle’s door. He rushed in, only to see the house was in darkness with no sign of her having returned, scared, he ran up the stairs three at a time to find the bedroom as she had left it. Mac Tíre may have returned home, but it was clear that Danielle had not.


	52. Revealing New Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle gets her results from her x-ray, and Paul tells her a little more of how his life is going. After their talk, however, he decides to check something out for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sure this sort of conversation goes against doctor/patient lines, but hell, it's fiction, who cares. 
> 
> And yes, I know Danielle is being childish, but darn it, she can be, she's human!!!!

“As you suspected, there is only a tiny fracture.” Paul pointed it out to Danielle on the x-ray. 

“Treatment?”

“A small brace to take care of it for a couple of weeks, diffene for the swelling and pain and no excessive movement, so no cycling or excessive paperwork.” he smiled looking down at her. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, just depressing my holidays are to be spent with this,” she held up her arm, which had just been put in the restricting brace. “are you sure you can’t let me home?” 

“I can’t risk you being concussed and alone. Are you sure I can’t call anyone to let you loose?” 

“No.” Danielle sighed sadly. “It’s just me.” 

“Danni, I know you probably don’t want to tell me anything too personal but are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” she gave a small smile. “What time are you off?”

“A half hour ago.” He answered, sitting on the side of the bed. 

“Then why the fuck are you still here?” she scoffed. 

“I will go in a minute, I just said I would wait to give you your results.”

“Thank you, now run.”

“I will in a few, I am waiting for someone.” 

“It’s not Charles is it?” she eyed him warily. 

Paul shook his head, “No, it’s…” he cleared his throat. “Lucia.”

“Ah, the famous Lucia, I can’t wait to see her.” Paul stared at her. “Well she meets Charles’ approval, I have to admit, I am thinking Grecian Goddess, tall, blonde, angelic, cherubs around her like a halo.” she laughed. 

Paul rolled his eyes. “She and I are seeing each other now.” 

“Good, I am happy for you.” 

“We are getting married in February.” 

Danielle frowned at him before she realised the reason for a such rush in their relationship. “How far along is she?” He looked at her, “you are not one to rush in, so…”

“Six weeks.” The grin on his face told her a lot. 

“Congratulations, on both fronts,” Danielle smiled genuinely. “I can see you are actually happy.”

“I am, and nervous, terrified and Jesus, I dunno.” he rubbed his hands over his face. 

Danielle patted his shoulder. “I can only imagine. But you are happy, and that is all that matters, Is that why you are moving to Surrey?”

“Yes. You know, I was in London not too long ago with her, back in October and I bumped into Diana’s son, he went insane, he thought I was cheating on you.” Danielle smiled. “I genuinely thought he was going to use the fact we were no longer together to try and ask you out. How are Diana and Emma?”

“Good, I think. I haven’t seen them really with work.” Danielle stated truthfully, but her brow furrowed. 

Paul looked at her for a moment. “What is it? I know you don’t realise it Danni, but I actually know you enough to know you are upset about something.” 

“Please stop asking me that.” she groaned. “I am just not overly happy being in here tonight for nothing.” 

“Understandable.” He nodded, deciding not to push too much. “So. that job you’re doing these days, is it what you wanted?”

“It is.” She nodded. “It’s hard, but I like it.”

“Good. I’m glad that much is going well for you.”

“I’m doing well on most fronts.” Danielle smiled. “I mean, I wouldn’t say no to more money in my bank account, but overall, doing pretty good, except, of course, you imprisoning me here.” 

“A tad dramatic, Danni,” He chuckled. 

“I’m sorry, will you be stuck in here for the day tomorrow…”

“I’m working,” he retorted with a shrug. 

“If you had let me finish, I would have added the word unnecessarily. I am fine.” 

“Not getting out.” he repeated. 

Danielle was about to retort again when she saw a beautiful blonde woman looking around the emergency room, “That has to be Lucia.” 

Paul looked at the woman, who immediately recognised him but waved and stayed where she was, so he indicated for her to come forward. “Am I interrupting?” she asked, her accent showing a hint of a continental European country, Danielle guessed the Netherlands. 

“No, actually, I was just talking to Danielle while waiting for you. Lucia, this is Danielle Hughes Danielle, this is my fiance, Lucia Hawkins.” Paul introduced. 

“I would shake your hand, but mine is on bed rest.” Danielle smiled kindly, “Paul was just singing your praises, and congratulations on your wedding, you must be excited.”

Lucia frowned for a moment before her eye caught the small cuts and bruises that littered Danielle’s arm and then her splinted hand. “Ouch, that looks fun. Yes, we are, it is so overwhelming some days.”

“A week out from it, Sarah and I forced Emma to take a weekend break to a spa, it did her the world of good, demand it off your bridesmaids, they’re obliged to pay too,” she winked. 

“I may actually do that.” Lucia smiled, seemingly surprised by Danielle. “Sorry, it is just a little odd.” 

“How do you think I feel?” Danielle laughed, “This jerk is forcing me in for the night with suspected concussion.”

“You have no one looking after you,” he argued. “Don’t mind her, she is just pigheaded.” he dismissed, Danielle just glared at him. “I’m just glad you have no food to throw at me.”

“Speaking of which, tell the nurse to feed me on my arrival to my ward, I haven’t eaten since lunch.” she ordered. 

“You are exactly as I imagined you would be.” Lucia smiled. “Paul told me of your ambition, you do not achieve such things with a shy demeanour, though more jovial than I had expected.”

Danielle just smirked. “Contrary to some people’s beliefs, I am not a mindless barbarian. Now drag your fiance out of here, no doubt you wish to enjoy Christmas Eve together. Have a great time and congratulations with everything, I truly wish you both the best. I have to say, Paul, I am so happy for you, really, I am. You deserve it.” 

“Thank you, Danni, I’m sorry you’re stuck here.” 

She simply shrugged. “What can you do? It’s not like I had anywhere else to be.” 

“Yeah, honestly I thought after everything, Diana’s son would have said something to you, he seemed so…” Paul paused, looking at the small hint of Danielle’s lips curling up in a small for a moment. “Well, it’s not my business.” he cleared his throat. “Goodnight Danielle, if you are not showing signs tomorrow, they may leave you home.” 

“Unlikely, but we can always hope. Safe journey to you both and Merry Christmas.” she waved as they left the emergency room for Paul to sign out and for them to leave. When they left, Danielle lay down on the bed and curled up on herself. She was glad that Paul was getting the life he had wanted, with a woman that clearly had time for him, but seeing them together made her think of what he had said regarding Tom and made her feel lonely again. 

*

“Should we call the police?” Sarah asked, looking at her watch, at ten at night, everyone was terrified as to where Danielle was.

“We are not related to her,” Emma commented. 

“Mum is her neighbour, you’re her best friend and Tom is her boyfriend, I think it is safe to say that we are the closest thing to a family Danielle has at all, much less here in Britain.” her older sister argued. “Is Tom still over there?”

“He won’t leave. He’s scared she’ll return if he’s not there.” Jack informed them. He was about to say something else when there was a knock at the door, silence filled the room as Sarah rose to her feet and walked to the door. Answering it, she came face to face with a man she did not know. “Can I help you?”

“Is Diana here, by any chance?”

“Mum?” Sarah called behind her. 

Emma and Diana rushed to the door, recognising the man, they looked at him in terror. “Why are you here?” Emma demanded. 

“I’m sorry, I know this is odd, but I was working this evening, and one of my patients was Danni.”

“Elle is in hospital?” Emma shrieked in shock. 

Diana began to breathe deeply “Is she alright?”

“Injured wrist, scratches and bruises, but overall fine, she is being kept in for the night because of suspected concussion.”

“Did she ask you to tell us? That is so good of you Paul.” Diana smiled. “Emma, go to Danielle’s, Tom needs to hear this.” Emma rushed out the door to tell her brother. 

“No, actually, she told me you were not home at present,” Paul stated awkwardly. 

“Why would she say that?” Sarah asked in bewilderment. 

“I am not sure, but she seems somewhat downtrodden, so I said I would check since I recalled you saying, Diana, that you have everyone to yours for Christmas. She is only being kept in because she stated she had no one to return home with, and we could not risk her by herself.” 

“But Tom was going to stay over with her tonight, she knew that surely,” Diana commented, shaking her head. 

No one got a chance to say anymore before Tom rushed in the door, his face telling of his turmoil in his worry for Danielle, his eyes red and watery, showing he had been crying. “Where is she, is she alright?” He demanded from Paul. 

“She is fine, just a small fracture to the wrist,” he answered, shocked by Tom’s reaction, when his face calmed again, that too was noted. “She just cannot be released to be home alone.” 

“Why did she not call?”

“I am not sure, she gave the impression there was no one to call.” 

“Can I collect her?” 

“She needs to be in the care of a very close friend or family, I thought perhaps Diana could…”

“I am close, yes, but surely Tom could bring her home, they are, after all, living together, technically speaking.” 

“That’s not strictly true,” Tom argued. 

“Girlfriends do not tend to stay over for more than two weeks Tom and not be at least referred to as somewhat cohabiting.” His mother commented. 

“If that is true, if you are together, once she confirms it, you can bring her home, she seems convinced her Christmas is doomed to be in hospital,” Paul informed him. 

“Get my keys,” Tom ordered, not caring who answered his request. “I’ll have her home in the hour.”


	53. The Why's?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom goes to the hospital to get Danielle released, their conversations leading to some revelations on a few fronts.

Danielle curled up in the bed, shivering with only a hospital gown on under her rough hospital blankets, wondering how she went from being excited for Christmas to lying alone in a hospital bed. She thought about the day that was about to come, and how she hoped to wake up next to Tom, him kissing her shoulder as she had become used to in the mornings, and more than likely have a little fun, before they would get washed and dressed, then going to his mother’s for a big hot breakfast and watching as his niece happily showed them the presents she had received from Santa before finally giving him his present, knowing he would more than likely enjoy it, now, all she could look forward to was a bowl of half soggy cereal, in a hospital room, but at least she would not be utterly alone, something she feared at home. She wondered if Tom had tried to call her, or if he bothered, he was getting to see his family again, alone, something she knew he adored and without the cameras of his time there with Taylor, she knew it would be all the better. 

“Of course, sir, I will get a doctor to see if that can be done. It’s the third room on the right.” 

Danielle was still staring at the wall when the door opened further, not noticing that there was someone after entering the room. “Elle?”

She turned around, somewhat dazed. When she noticed Tom in the doorway, she frowned. “What are you doing here?”

“What am...what the hell are you doing here? Why the fuck didn’t you call me?” he asked, rushing over to her, checking her over for obvious injuries. 

“How did you find out I was here?”

“Paul came to mum’s, apparently you told him there was no one to care for you, why the fuck would you say that?” His concern was beginning to turn to anger on seeing she was alright but had not thought it a good idea to let him know what had happened. “Why didn’t you call me? Why is your phone turned off? I have been calling you for hours, I have been worried sick.” 

“Why?”

“Why...Elle, what is going on? I had no idea where you were, you have been gone all day, and then Mac turns up at the house, locked into the garden and there was still no sign of you, then Paul arrived at mums and said you were injured, why wouldn’t I be?”

“I didn’t want to annoy you.” she stated sheepishly. 

“Annoy...how the fuck is that annoying me?” he shook his head. 

“You were enjoying time with your family.”

“Elle, what the hell is going on?”

“I wanted to give you time alone with them, you said it was great to have time alone with them again.” her eyes began to fill with tears and her voice broke a little. 

“Elle,” Tom pulled her to him, kissing her head as he did. “A few hours catching up with my sisters does not mean I did not want you there, I spent the most of that time wishing you were. I kept at you to join us.” 

“I didn’t want to intrude.” 

“Elle, you are part of the family, don't you get that? And not because of me, Mum has had you join us every year since you came over, why did you think this one was different?” 

“Emma said to give you space, that she wanted time alone with you, so to back off for a while.” 

“Wait, what?” Tom pulled her back to look at her face. “She said what?”

“When you and Sarah went for the walk, she came over and told me that if I cared about her at all, to just back off so you could spend time together, to prove I wasn't like the others that used her to get to you,” she explained. Tom’s eyes widened and his nostrils flared, it startled Danielle when he began to shake slightly. “Tom?”

“I am going to kill her.” 

“She is just upset, she wanted time with you.”

“She made you feel like you could not ring me to tell me you were injured and in hospital and that you felt that you couldn’t be around me...is that why you were listening to sad songs and avoiding me?” she didn’t answer. “Get dressed, a doctor is coming to sign you out. I am staying in yours with you, in fact, I am not leaving you out of my sight until we are sure you don’t have a concussion and you are going to be at mums tomorrow, just like every other Christmas, that brat and her false apologies be damned,” he growled. 

“She apologised?” 

“She can’t have fucking meant it if she told you to stay away.”

“When?”

“What?”

“When did she apologise?”

“Today, earlier.”

“She said those other things yesterday.”

“Which meant she could not have meant what she said today.”

“No, it means that she calmed, that she could have,” Danielle argued. 

“Do not defend her, she doesn’t deserve it.” he snarled. 

A knock on the door caused them both turn to look, a slightly concerned looking doctor faced them. “Sorry to interrupt.” 

“Perfect timing.” Danielle smiled. “Where do I sign?”

“I need to check you over.” the doctor stated, looking warily at Tom. 

“Well, I will tell you what I told Doctor Pennycook in A and E said, I am not suffering any clear symptoms of a concussion. I will be apparently chaperoned everywhere,” she gave Tom a small glare but smiled with it. “As for his giving out, it’s nothing to do with me.” Tom frowned. “The doctor is worried that you are a risk to me, that your anger could in some way, be used to harm me, physically or emotionally.” Tom stared between Danielle and the doctor, his hands raised in surrender, his face a mixture of horror and disgust. 

“I…” The doctor cleared his throat. 

“I am an ex-paramedic, I know exactly what you're worried about.” Danielle smiled knowingly. “He is angry at someone else’s actions and is in no way aggressive, seriously, he lets people cut him off when driving and doesn’t even utter something.”

“I see.” the doctor inhaled deeply and in doing so, his whole demeanour seemed to change and a smile of relief and understanding came to his face. “So, let’s see if we can let you go.” 

After a few checks, the doctor confirmed that she could leave, under strict instruction to let her arm heal and a comment about how he loved Tom in the Night Manager. Tom thanked him and turned to Danielle. “Where are your clothes?” She walked over to the bag that was next to the bed. “I’ll give you a hand.” he smiled, helping her to change. 

The journey back was peculiar, Tom said nothing as he drove the roads until they were almost there. “You did not tell Paul about us.” 

“Is it any of his business?” she asked back, turning her head to look at him. 

“Not particularly, but he…”

“Was busy talking about his lovely fiance.” she smiled. 

“Fi...it’s been a few months, what fiancee? Isn’t that a tad fast.” 

“Well, they need to be married before the baby begins showing.” 

“Are you serious?” Tom’s brows raised. “What did you say to that?”

“What else do you say, he wanted a wife and children, now he is getting them, with a woman that seems to really like him, I said congratulations and I wished them both the best.” 

“Was that not weird for you?”

“Why would it be, he is a really nice person, but he was never a fit for me, we never clicked, but he seems to have someone now who does, and honestly, I am delighted for him. Though he didn’t seem too happy with moving to Surrey; so that I feel for him on.” 

“Is that how you feel about any plans for you to leave Suffolk?” Tom asked. 

“No, I am not overly bothered, I only chose Suffolk for work, if I spent more than fifteen minutes outside of your house in London, I would probably have been fairly happy in that area, it seems really nice. If I love anywhere else, I am not overly tied to Suffolk. I just remember him saying he liked that he had been able to return to Suffolk after college, it’s where he’s from,” she explained. “Are you still mad at me?

“Elle,” he was about to take her hand but recalled her injury. “I am not mad at you, well, I am mad that you thought you could not ring me, and that you thought that you should be alone in hospital for Christmas, and not in my arms. Actually, yes, I am sort of mad at you, what were you thinking?” 

“I didn’t want to intrude.” she stated, looking at her hands.

“Elle, you do realise I spend every day wondering if I am suffocating you, right?” she looked at him confused. “I am terrified I am going to scare you away, because I know you love your space, and that you are so capable and comofrtable of being in your own company, I worry that me being around you too much is irritating you.”

“You’re not,” he glanced at her for a moment. “I missed being around you the past two days.” He glanced again to see her looking at her lap. “It’s so pathetic,” she wiped a tear from her eye. “I mean, it shouldn't be so hard, to just give you a couple of days with your family, but I actually didn’t sleep last night, at all.” he frowned. “I sat in bed, staring at the ceiling, just wondering why it mattered so much, we have been apart before for work and, yes, I missed you, but all I could think was you were about forty feet away, and that really was so much harder than when you were in Sudan, I mean that is a continent away. ”

“Because there was distnace then, so it seemed like that was a realistic reason for being lonely, last night there was just a few blocks of concrete,” Tom stated, sensing her looking at him as though he was after figuring out some great secret of the universe. “You think that you alone felt lonely, the difference is that I actually said something.” There was a small bite of anger in his voice. “I kept at you to join us.”

“I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you what was bothering me, and for not getting the hospital to ring you. I know I set us back a bit, but I will fix it.” 

“You sound so sure of that.” he grumbled, but there was no annoyance in his voice. 

“That’s because I know what I got you for Christmas.” when he took a moment to look at her at the traffic lights, she had a small hopeful smile on her face. 

“That alone is not going to do it,” he warned. “But considering it’s Christmas and you are injured...a truce, until Boxing Day.” He grinned and raised a brow. As expected, Danielle made a noise at the British name for the day after Christmas day, a pet peeve of hers. 

“I’m sorry, Tom.” 

“I know, but it really hurts to think you were injured and regardless of Emma’s petty tantrum, you would not tell me.” 

“You said you were happy to spend time alone with your family.” 

Tom frowned as he processed what she was saying. “What?”

“You said you were happy to have time alone with your family.” she repeated. 

“Why do you keep saying that I was glad to be alone with them like that?”

“Because that is what you said, that you were happy to be alone with them.” she snapped back. 

“I don’t think I even said the word alone.”

“Yes, you did.” Tom was startled by the fact she almost shouted back at him and used the fact they were at a junction waiting to go into traffic to look at her properly for a moment, the hurt in her eyes telling him that it had occurred, and a throw away comment on his behalf had not merely hurt her, but crushed her. “You said it, and you seemed so happy.” her voice broke as large tears streamed down her fast fast and heavy “so I knew I overstayed my welcome in London, and that you wanted your space, and you were just being polite.” she was sobbing as she spoke, her words being forced through in gasps. “So I just smiled politely, but all I wanted was someone, anyone. I am all alone.” 

If there was a break in traffic, or cars behind him using their horns in attempts to get him to move on, Tom, at that moment, was utterly unaware of it. He just looked at Danielle in utter shock, hardly able to process what she was saying, he had no idea that she felt such a way. Not caring that they could be holding up anyone else, Tom released her seat belt and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him. “You know that’s not true, right? You honestly think mum or I would ever let you be truly alone?” He kissed her head. “I think you and I need to talk a little more about what is going on in our heads because we are both seemingly frightened of being overbearing and as a result are actually being unnecessarily ridiculous.” 

“No, I’m not.” she muttered back indignantly. 

“Elle, you were willing to spend Christmas unnecessarily in a hospital because you thought I didn’t want you around.” he pointed out. “And why do I have a feeling your little adventure earlier was because of it all too.”

“You are so narcissistic.” 

“Elle…”

“I was restless.”

“Because you thought no one wanted you?” she did not reply. “Boxing day, you and I are going to have to sit down and talk, no interruptions about what is going on in that beautiful head of yours, because I think behind all the smiling, there is some little voice telling you that you are not worth as much as everyone else around you knows you are, and we are going to have to work on that.” he kissed her again. “But tonight, you need to get some rest, and tomorrow you need to try and be you again, so let’s get you home.” He stated, putting her safety belt back on and turning back to the wheel to get them back to the house. 

When they arrived, he pulled into her driveway and as soon as the key was out of the ignition, he rushed out of the car to get her in home. Diana opened Danielle’s front door, showing she had gone there after Tom left and remained there until his return. “Elle.” she walked over to her, noting her upset appearance, she looked to Tom, who gave the faintest shake of his head to tell his mother to say nothing for that moment, taking the hint, she rushed the younger woman inside. “You are like ice!” 

“I need a blanket.” Danielle concurred. 

“You need a warm shower, come on, no arguments.” Tom insisted, as he half dragged her up the stairs. “Mum, something warm, she should have soup in the freezer,” Diana said nothing and rushed to warm some food. When they got to her room, Tom brought her to her en suite and because stripping her of her clothes. “Can that brace get wet?” 

“No.” she looked at it. “It has to come off.” 

“What about your arm?”

“It’s a small fracture, I just need to keep it still.” gingerly, she removed the brace and walked to the shower. 

“You’re still wearing a bra.” Tom pointed out. 

“Doesn’t matter.” the steamy water was almost calling to her. Tom forced her to removed the contraption as swiftly as he could, making comment on the lack of fasteners on it as he did so. 

Tom’s brows rose as the water hit her skin and she left out a moan that was almost sinful. As though the water was heating her very soul. “Just stand there heating up, I will be back in a moment.” He instructed, walking out of the bathroom. As quickly as he could, he grabbed some of her fleece nightwear, soft socks and the thickest, warmest towel she owned and returned to the bathroom, having placed everything but the towel on the bed. Unsurprisingly, Danielle had not moved more than a few inches so the rest of her could be warmed by the water. Tom stripped and got in, grabbing her shampoo and using some to wash her hair before rinsing it and going for the conditioner, having studied her actions in his shower before. As the conditioner was allowed work, he lathered her in soap and washed her down, noting that there was actually mud and grass stuck to her in parts, as well as more than a few lacerations from her fall. “My poor little country mouse,” he commented as he looked at her right arm, which was badly bruised and scraped. “We will have to make sure you never go out again without telling someone exactly where you are going, promise?”

“You’d allow me to do it again?”

“I will be freaking out the entire time you are gone, but I can hardly forbid you, you are a fully grown woman, Elle,” he commented. “You just need to be more clued in,” he stated as he gently rinsed her arm, she hissed as he got her to raise her hand to get the soap off. “It is more bruised than anything,” he noted. Danielle simply leant in against his chest, her eyes closed. “Miss me that much?” he chuckled. 

“Yes,” she looked up at him. “My bed doesn’t have a smell of you in it.”

“A smell of me, talk about making a man self-conscious.” Tom laughed. “Well, my old bed doesn’t have a smell of you either, and as such, was in no way inviting last night, so let’s get out of here and work on getting more of a smell of me in your bed, shall we?” nodding tiredly, Danielle did as suggested, Tom wrapping her warmly before putting another towel around his waist and bringing her out to her room to get dressed, ensuring to help her dry. “What about your wrist?” he asked, seeing wince as her t-shirt rubbed off it. 

“Leave it dry naturally.” she insisted, walking over to the bed. 

“You have to eat Elle.”

“I will, in a minute.” she yawned, getting in. “Will you really stay?”

“I have to, I can’t let you be alone.”

“I know, you promised the doctor.” 

“No, not because of that Elle,” she frowned at him, “Because you need me to be here now, to show you you’re not alone.” 

“I’m sorry I’m needy.” 

“You’re not needy, you’re a human being that needs to be around those who love her, same as all the rest of us.” he corrected. “I am going to get your soup, I’ll be right back.”

“Okay.” she curled up, getting comfy, relieved to be warm again. 

Tom walked downstairs and went to the kitchen. “How is she?” Diana half demanded. 

“Tired, sore and in the strangest place in her head.” 

“How so?”

“She thought I didn’t want her, mum, that I wanted her to be twenty feet away and not be near her. She genuinely thought that she was going to be alone for Christmas, that being in a hospital was better than being at home, because at least there, she would have company,” he explained. “What am I doing so wrong that she would think that. I am clearly failing her somehow.”

“Thomas William Hiddleston, you are not failing her, you are just not seeing something.” Diana snapped, getting her son’s undivided attention. “Danielle works like a cart horse, and why does a woman, not yet thirty slave like that? Not for fun, but because she is doing everything in her power to block out the sense of loneliness of being an only child who lost not one, but both her parents in the space of two years. She runs from her loneliness, and now she finally has someone to love again and she felt as though that is too good to be true, because that is what you are darling, and she reacted foolishly. She is human, and from time to time, she will make mistakes;, do not get angry with her Tom for that much Tom, she can;t help it, we all are such ways from time to time.” 

“What, I am not angry with her.” 

“You say that, but the hurt in your voice says otherwise, you are angry that she felt she could not come to you, and that is understandable, but speak of it tomorrow or the day after, not when she is so tired and worn.”

“I planned on such, after tomorrow.” 

“Good.” Diana smiled, “Clear the air, spend some time doing something small together tomorrow, enjoy one another’s company.” She looked out the door. “Where is she?”

“In bed, she is exhausted.” 

“Get this into her.” Diana showed him the heated food. “She needs it.” 

“I will, thank you mother.” 

Diana leant up and kissed his cheek. “Get some rest, we will talk in the morning.” she smiled as she walked out of the kitchen. “Take care of her darling, she is a good one.” 

“I know, mum, I figured that one out myself.” 

“It took you long enough.” she commented, leaving the house for the night. 

As Tom grabbed his phone, he heard a knock on the door, thinking it was his mum after forgetting something, he rushed out, to see Emma standing there. “Yes?” He asked coldly, recalling what Danielle had said. 

“Is she alright?”

“She’s fine, she needs to rest.” 

“Can I talk to her?”

“No,” Emma frowned. “You can have your little guilt trip a little longer.”

“Tom…”

“You told her to back off, you used her loyalty to your friendship as a ploy to get her to isolate herself. Tomorrow, there will be smiles and laughter, but come Boxing Day, you are going to give Elle the apology she deserves, you have lost any moral high ground you thought you had in this,” he growled. “Now, if you don’t mind, Danielle is cold, hungry and exhausted, so I am going back to bed. Goodnight Emma,” he closed the door in her face and rushed back up the stairs to deal with Danielle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is dragging it out the crux of this matter a bit, but since most people actively avoid arguing on Xmas day, why would the Hiddleston's be any different?


	54. Christmas Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas day and there is good and bad at the Hiddleston's.

Tom sighed as he woke more and more until finally, he was looking around him, groaning as he rubbed his eyes before frowning. Usually, when he and Danielle slept in the same bed, he woke to a face full of brown hair, so when he realised there was none in front of him, he looked down to find her against his shoulder her arm draped onto him, her fingers twitching slightly on his stomach hair as she slept. 

Danielle had crashed as soon as she was half force fed the last of her meal the night before, but Tom had not slept for hours after. He thought of her words in the car, how she felt alone and isolated, realising that what his mother had said was true, she did not spend time making too many friends, and the one she had focused on was Emma, who was always jovial and who was never without people around her; instead, Danielle worked and studied, studied and worked. Then he thought of how she had added to her workload of late, wanting more duties, she felt more alone, yet she had him. He was also annoyed that she saw herself an intruder in his family. He did not want that. In his ideal world, Danielle was beside him, his partner, his other half, not an interloper; he needed to sort that, make her understand that. The words she had said regarding London came to him too, he had thought he was overbearing on her in her time there, but she had thought it the other way around, in one respect, he was slightly taken back at how little he had been able to read her, something that being in acting had taught him, but with Danielle, all sense seemed to go out the window, he loved her, and he knew, given the chance, they would last. When she had not told Paul about them, he thought it was because she was still perhaps thinking back to the doctor, or perhaps ashamed of him, but seeing her reaction to Paul and his life changes, he realised it was because she was not the least bit bothered by his life. Thinking back to the summer, and certain articles and comments he had heard, he had to remember for a moment, that though alike in age, there were stark differences in Danielle and other women her age; Danielle was far more mature. 

As Danielle's hand moved slightly, Tom realised he needed the bathroom, but when he tried to move, Danielle's faint movements on his lower abdomen suddenly became that of a scared cat, nails almost digging painfully into his flesh. "Elle..."

"No." he looked down to see her brows knitted together, but her eyes still shut. 

"Elle, darling, I need you to let go."

"Please, no, Tom, I'm sorry, don't." he stopped trying to get her to release him. "I promise, not again."

"Elle," he shook her lightly. "darling, you need to wake up." 

"No." 

"Elle, wake up, I am right here, I am not leaving you." Danielle's nose crinkled as she woke, something Tom tried to see every time, he adored the way she looked as she woke when she looked up at him, he smiled. "Merry Christmas, Danielle." he smiled kindly down at her, kissing her. "Did you sleep well?"

"I..." she bit her lips together. "Merry Christmas." she gave a small smile. 

"What happened?"

"I dreamt that I rang you, from the hospital, about my arm, and you...well you didn't care." he looked sadly at her. "I know you do, but it felt so real." 

Tom pulled her to his chest, her head over his heart. "I would never not care about you, Elle. I love you." he kissed her again. "You're stuck with me now." 

"Really?" 

"We'll talk about it all properly tomorrow, but I want you to know you are stuck with me now, I am not leaving you." he smiled. "Except for now, because I want to go to the bathroom," he stated, slowly moving out of the bed, smiling at her as she grinned up at him. "I will return." 

"Promise?"

"I swear it." 

"Good, the bed doesn't smell enough of you yet." 

"Well now," he leant down and kissed her. "That just will not do." 

"Indeed it will not." She leant up and kissed him. "Go to the bathroom before I drag you back in." 

"That sounds enticing." 

"Get to the bathroom, city mouse." she grinned. 

"You know the city mouse and country mouse could not adapt to the other's life." 

"Does that worry you?" 

"It does not worry you?"

"No, I am incredibly adaptable. I should be called Darwin." she smiled, looking at him happily as he walked to the bathroom. As soon as the door closed over, she rolled over to the bedside locker on the side of the bed Tom had commandeered and looked for something. 

"What are you doing?" She heard his voice from behind her a few moments later. 

"Nothing, go back into the bathroom." she giggled. 

"Now I am very intrigued." he grinned, walking over to the bed and getting on where she had been sleeping. 

"No, go away." 

"Elle?"

"What?"

"Is that, by any chance, my present?"

She did not answer for a moment. "Maybe." 

As soon as she closed the door of the locker, he pulled her back to him. "It was right next to me all along? you are devious. What is it?"

"I got you this, and one other thing, but I wanted to give this to you first." she smiled, handing him and envelope. 

"I have your presents in mums," he stated, looking at the manila envelope. "Maybe I should wait until later to open this." he looked longingly at it. 

Danielle extended her hand with the present in it. "It's sort of a weird thing, but I thought you would want it, you deserve it, it is for the few days after the Golden Globes, for when you come home carrying that big award." she smiled. 

Frowning, Tom took the envelope and looked at her for a moment as he opened it. when he read the letter inside, he looked at her again. "Elle, this is ridiculous." he pushed it back towards her. "I cannot take this from you, darling." 

"Yes, you can." she smiled. "Please." She pushed it back to him. "A spa weekend in a country house, loosen you up again after everything." 

"This...you must have spent..."

"Don't mention money, please Tom, I wanted to get you this, you deserve it." she smiled, playing with his hair. 

"It's a weekend away?"

"Yes." 

"You’ve paid for the room, right?"

"Obviously." 

"So, perhaps you should join me." 

Danielle chewed her lip for a moment. "Perhaps I should." She grinned in the end. 

"And if we are spotted?" He asked. 

"Then I guess I better wear something that makes me look taller, slimmer and prettier." 

"Elle," Tom warned. 

"I'm thinking a six foot or more, auburn haired English gentleman should do the trick, happen to know if Ben is free that weekend? AH TOM!" she erupted in giggles as Tom tickled her. "I'm joking."

"I am going to get you back for that." he grinned cheekily, biting his lip as he realised her top had ridden up as he had been tickling her, leaving the underneath of her breasts in his line of sight. "You are so sexy."

"Tom." her voice was a gasp, but she pulled him up for a kiss, leaning up as he held himself above her, preventing himself from hurting her many scratches and bruises. 

"I don't want to hurt you." he whispered against her lips. 

"Then I suggest we go back to day one." she grinned, pushing him to the side slightly so he would fall to the bed and straddle him. "Now this is a Christmas morning." she grinned as she leant down to kiss him. 

*

When Diana saw Danielle walk into her sitting room sheepishly, the older woman dropped the wrapping paper she had tidied up to the floor and rushed over to her. "Don't you dare go out again without telling people, do you hear me?" she stated with tears flowing from her eyes, her arms immediately going around Danielle's neck. 

"I promise," Danielle stated as she hugged her back. "I'm sorry I scared you all, and I am sorry I did not call from the hospital, though my phone was broken by the fall." 

"I'll get you my old one, it's in my room. Yakov got me a new one for Christmas." Sarah stated as she came over and hugged Danielle as well, "You gave everyone a heart attack." 

"I know, Tom told me. I'm sorry." 

"Well, whatever caused that, don't you dare ever do that again." she warned. 

As though it was some form of divine intervention, Emma came into Danielle's view after that, Danielle froze as she stared at the other woman. "So," Tom immediately intervened, giving Emma a warning glance. "Who gets what?" He held the bag of presents he had brought for her, refusing to allow her to carry it with her arm. 

"Yes." she rushed back to him. "Everyone's names are on them." She smiled, taking different gifts that Tom handed her and giving them to everyone. When she held the last one, she looked over to Emma, wary of approaching her, but she forced herself forward and held out the box for her to take. Emma stared at her as though shocked Danielle would even consider such a thing as getting her a gift, but sheepishly, she too extended her hands and took it. "I had to assume you didn't half starve yourself like the director wanted you to," she stated with a small smile and walked back over to Tom, who said nothing but placed his arm around her. "Shouldn't you go get yours?" She whispered. 

"After they open yours, by the way, where is the Duchess?" Tom looked around, noting the severe lack of a niece. 

"She is in your room, she has commandeered it," Sarah informed him. 

"Wait, I've been kicked out?" Tom looked around indignantly. "You spawn and I get kicked out of my room, how is that fair?"

"You spend way too much time with me," Danielle sniggered at Tom saying 'spawn' her usual way of jesting at people having children. "I have a present for her too, is she up there now?"

"Yes, she got a kindle for Christmas so, since Tom's over at yours, she has decided that is her space now and is loading every book she can find for free onto it," Yakov stated. 

"Are you sure they're free?" Diana asked worriedly. Sarah and Yakov both looked at one another for a moment before bolting to ensure their daughter had not racked up a couple hundred pounds in books. 

"I am going to get my presents for everyone." Tom kissed the side of Danielle's head, "If you feel dizzy..."

"Dress in drag and do a hula?" she grinned back sarcastically. 

"You are a woman, it wouldn't be drag." 

"True, saw the DVD over there and it was the first thing I thought of, though I never understood the drag part when I first saw it, but then again, I was only seven." She smiled. "Go get that, I'll help your mum and get breakfast, I can smell the food from here." 

"Get in there so and give me a hand, I bet you had barely anything yesterday." 

"The hospital only gave me a ham sandwich, seriously the NHS is screwed," Danielle stated as she left the room, Diana's arm around her as they made their way to the kitchen. 

"What?" Tom had not left the room yet to get his presents, knowing there was something Emma wanted to say to him. "What is it?"

"She got me this." 

"Of course she did, unlike you, she actually considers you her friend, her best friend, so she scoured high and low for that, in the end, she had to get someone she knows in Germany to get it and get it couriered over." He growled back. "I bet you got her nothing." Emma bit her lips together. "Of course not, you aren't exactly putting yourself in a good light here Emma." He turned and walked away. 

Emma inhaled deeply as Jack rubbed her shoulders. "It'll be alright," He kissed the side of her head. Emma said nothing, knowing that had Jack heard what she said to Danielle, he would not be so sure. 

"Stop eating it like that," Diana slapped Danielle's hand lightly as she threw another grape into her mouth while they cooked. "Three slices of toast, a rasher and what is that; the sixth grape, you will give yourself a stomach ache." 

"But I am starving." Danielle moaned as she eyed the already cooked sausages. 

"Then put them on a plate and eat them, good lord child, you are almost as bad as Thomas today." 

"Hey, I'm not that bad." Danielle held up a part of the crust of the bread and was about to toss it at Diana when she turned and silently dared her to, Danielle just threw it into her mouth immediately. "I..."

"Don't speak with food in your mouth, you think I don't know what you are up to missy." Diana grinned, showing Danielle she was only jesting before the smile became smaller, but her eyes filled with something else. "I am so glad whatever silliness you thought over the past few days is gone, I have missed you so much, sweetheart."

"I'm sorry I left," she stated back, looking at the towel she was after using to clean her hands. "I'm sorry I didn't come straight back." 

"Don't say that love, look at how happy you are, you and Tom, you cannot apologise for that." Diana smiled, cupping Danielle's face in her hands. "I am so glad it is you," Danielle frowned. "Of all the women, I cannot tell you how relieved I am that it is you that Tom has finally noticed."

"Was that your plan all along?" Danielle asked. 

"Not all along, the past two years, I have been a little...encouraging." 

"Diana Hiddleston, you are terrible. Is that two of your three children you have interfered in the love lives of?"

"I would have worked on Sarah too if she and Yakov had been here, and it is technically four since I have considered you part of the family for so long." 

"That makes things sound a little weird then, considering me and Tom." 

"Oh no sweetheart, it makes it better, because who knows, in the future perhaps you will be a proper Hiddleston.” 

“Mum!” Tom happened to walk in on the last part of the conversation. “Seriously, are you trying to get her to run away, do not talk like that.” He warned. 

“Don’t tell me mum is trying to impose marriage already.” Sarah asked, coming to the kitchen door, “No mum, you scare people with that.” 

“It didn’t scare Jack and Yakov.” 

“We were dating them for nearly a year beforehand, Tom and Elle are only together a couple of months.” 

“They know each other longer, though.” 

“We are going to get nowhere with you, come on Elle, you need to get your presents from everyone.” 

“After food, seriously, I would endure hell to eat right now, I am starved.” She grabbed the food and gave a plate load to Tom too. “Are you okay?” She looked at him worriedly as he looked at her with a peculiar look on his face. 

“Yes, I...you are eating a big breakfast.” he smiled, his eyes showing his delight. 

“Seriously, how did you date Taylor, I can’t imagine you being happy as she eats like two lettuce leaves and a glass of ‘low-fat’ water.” Danielle joked. “I’m hungry, and I am going to eat all of this, and anything you leave behind, so eat fast Hiddles.” she grinned following Tom back to the living room. 

“Oh my God, are these real?” Sarah asked, having finally opened her presents. “Mum, Tom got me those earrings.” She jumped up and down happily. 

“Good call on that,” Tom whispered into Danielle’s ear. 

“I know right, aren’t you glad I texted you to tell you what she wanted?” 

“Elated.” he grinned back. Diana smiled at her son, knowing that he had Danielle get her to distract her older daughter while Danielle got them on his behalf. “Have you opened Elles?” 

“No, I’m about to, what...AH!” Sarah ran over to Elle, “Thank you so much.” 

“For what part?” Danielle laughed as Sarah hugged her. 

“Both!”

“Both?” Tom asked. 

“There is a convention on in Manchester next month, it will have some guy that Sarah did part of her degree on talking, so I got her tickets, and put in a little letter saying that I would mind the Duchess so she and Yakov can both go.” 

“I see, well, what date is it, perhaps we can mind said Duchess here or in London?”

“You’ll be working on Early Man.” 

“During the day, not in the evenings, it won’t be a twenty-four seven job.” he smiled. “Sarah, we’ll collect her and you can make a whole weekend of it.” Tom smiled. 

Sarah made a squeaking noise and hugged her brother. “You don’t mind?”

“I wouldn’t offer if I didn’t.” Tom smiled. “She’ll have a great time, we'll bring her to the zoo, get her some ice-cream, and now, so will the both of you.” 

“You’re the best Tom.” she smiled, going to find her daughter to tell her that Tom and Danielle would be taking her for a weekend. 

“We can handle this, can’t we?” Tom asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

Before Danielle could answer, there was a shriek of delight before the sound of feet on the stairs and a chant of “thank you, thank you, thank you” before Tom was effectively assaulted by his niece leaping into his arms. 

“We can.” she smiled, as she was then dragged into a hug by the excited child. “Hopefully.”


	55. True Gifts Are From the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Christmas comes dilemma's, such as where to cook all the food. While doing a job for Diana, Danielle and Emma finally talk again. And Tom gives Danielle her gifts, hoping he chose well.

"What are we going to do?" Sarah and Diana stood staring at the food that needed to be cooked. "I should not have changed the cooker." Diana rubbed her hands over her face. 

"We'll throw as much as we can on and just wait for that to cook and throw on the easier to cook food later," Sarah suggested. 

"I just ruined Christmas dinner." Diana declared slapping her hands over her legs. 

"What's going on?" Tom came into the kitchen to return his and Danielle's plates. 

"Mum got a new cooker."

"Riiiight?" Tom failed to see the reason why that would cause such stresses. 

"It's a lot smaller than the last one, it can't cook everything at once."

"Does it need to?"

Sarah shook her head in disbelief at her brother. "No, we'll have the dinner in drips and drabs, of course, we need to Tom," the second half of the sentence was snapped out at him. 

"Yeah, the food usually needs to be done around the same time for one meal." Danielle gently touched Tom's arm as she joined the frustrated group. "Now, if only we had another cooker." 

"Not helping," Tom whispered to her. 

Danielle smiled fondly at him. "Actually, we have a second one." Tom looked around as though expecting it to suddenly appear in front of them. "If only we had a house, right next door, with full cooking capacities and the key to it, and oh, I don't know, the owner." she grinned. 

Diana and Sarah looked at one another for a moment before the pair began laughing, Diana hiding her face in her hands. "Well now, I feel foolish." 

"How did we not think of that?" Sarah laughed next to her. 

"I was going to go get Mac anyway, let's get everything sorted." Danielle smiled, walking over the table to get a few things. 

"Your hand." Tom chastised, grabbing the bowl of potato and sausage stuffing she was about to take hold of. 

"It is a fracture, I can still move it, see." She wriggled her fingers. 

"Don't, you were told to rest, so all you're allowed do is come over and sort the different knobs."He declared, Danielle mumbled to herself, Tom picked up the words, complaining and earlier in the morning. "Elle!" She looked at him innocently, his eyes flicking to his mother and sister, who, to his relief, were not paying attention to them but to the different foods that would be needed to be cooked, dividing them up between the two cookers. Danielle just winked cheekily back at him.

"Elle, sweetheart, could you get Emma to come in here, we need to bring over the last of it?" Diana asked. 

Danielle paused for a moment before nodding, "Sure, one sec." she walked into the hall and listened to see if she could hear Emma anywhere, but all she heard were the two brother-in-laws talking in the living room. Knocking gently, she looked around the door. "Where's Emma, Diana wants her help?"

"She's upstairs, I'll get her." Jack went to get off the seat. 

"Don't worry yourself, I'll go." She smiled. "You two stay here and talk about your fabulous women." she joked. 

"You laugh, but wait and see, if Diana, and indeed Tom have their way, you will be in this position soon," Yakov commented.

"And what position is that?" Danielle asked fearfully. 

"In-laws." 

"Jesus, you're all at it today." Danielle dismissed. 

"She started already?" Jack laughed, looking at his watch, "You're not even here an hour." 

"I am half expecting her to say she booked a place for a reception later if she keeps going like this." She laughed before heading out the door again and to the stairs. She never was uncomfortable in Diana's home, her closeness to the family never made her feel as though she was not welcome there, but as she walked along the upstairs hallway to Emma's room, a place she had been more times than she could give an approximate figure to, she felt nervous. Inhaling deeply she held her breath and knocked on the door. 

"Come in." Emma turned, her eyes widening slightly when she realised who it was. 

"Diana and Sarah need help bringing food over to mine, the oven your mum got is too small so we have to divide the food, so they asked for you to give us a hand," she explained plainly. "It looks really good on you, by the way," she stated, referring to the jacket she had gotten Emma. "Fits well?"

"Perfectly." Emma's voice was small in return. 

Nodding slightly, Danielle gave a small smile. "Good. Well, whenever you're ready." she went to walk out. 

"Elle?" Danielle stopped and looked around. "Thank you, for the jacket." again, Danielle nodded but said nothing else. "I'm sorry I was a bitch." 

"I'm sorry we didn't get to tell you properly." Danielle returned, only looking at Emma for a moment. 

"I wish we could go back, and I didn't say those things." 

"I get it, I do. I became worse than any of the users."

"No Elle, you didn't, you liked me for me, you just so happened to like Tom too. You never planned to try and get to him through me, I knew that; I just...I didn't want to share him, or you, you were my friend, you know, we were the two that stood back and laughed at the girls that fawned over him, but then...the things we said...."

"I became the fame hungry sad act we laughed at." 

"But you're not fame hungry..."

"Fuck no, but let's face it, to the world, when they find out, I will be. The truth doesn't matter to some of those people." 

"It matters to Tom and us, though, I mean, I know I didn't act like it, and I know that I am the reason you backed away and got hurt," Emma began to cry, "And I am really sorry Elle, I just got angry and jealous and I wanted to show you how I felt like I had been hurt, but I wasn't really, not when Paul told us you were in hospital, and you wouldn't say Tom was waiting for you, and I know that is because I used your value of our friendship to force you away and when I saw Tom crying and distraught because we didn't know where you were, and I was so worried and I thought you were really hurt and I knew then I wasn't angry, I just was scared that things would go wrong and I would lose my best friend if you guys broke up and I know I was selfish and I should never have said those things to you." 

Danielle just looked at the youngest Hiddleston for a few moments, considering her words. "Being away from Tom, forcing myself to stay away from him for no good reason really hurt Emma, and you just said that he was crying and frantic when I could not be found, remember that; that is how much we care for one another; but being away from you, being pushed away by the only real friend I thought I had, that really hurt me, I know you felt betrayed, and I totally respect that, but I love you, you are the sister I always wanted, you actually understand that though I act like I have my shit together, I really haven't a fucking clue what I am doing most of the time," Emma laughed as she wiped away her tears. "That's our thing, trying to wing it through shit-storms and then bitching our heart out at the moaners and begrudgers, by moaning and begrudging." Emma smiled widely again. "It really hurt Em, I felt like I got punched right in the gut. I hope you can forgive me for making you feel like I betrayed you, I never meant for any of this to happen. I know you cannot understand it, since he is just a dorky brother to you, but I love Tom, I love how behind the TV persona, behind all the silly fan girls, he is still the guy I met here five years ago, a little bit more mature, and in some ways, publically colder, but he is still Tom."

"Yeah, I know, he's still an idiot." she begrudgingly stated. "I just didn't want to lose you." 

"So you pushed me away? How does that work exactly?"

Emma shrugged. "I have no idea, I'll let you know if I figure it out." 

"Do." Danielle nodded. "Until then, help with the food." she indicated for the door. 

"Do I look like crap?" Emma asked, checking her eyes in a mirror. 

"Fuck no, you're wearing that jacket, you look awesome." Danielle retorted sassily. 

"Bitch." Emma laughed, walking to the door. "I can't believe you broke your arm." 

"I can't believe Paul turned up here to tattle on me." 

"He's a nice guy." 

"Well, Mr Nice guy is off to Surrey." 

"That's nice, a promotion?"

"Yep, he went from dumped boyfriend to soon to be husband and dad." 

Emma paused on the stairs. "Wait, what?"

"Paul is getting married to this girl Lucia, who is really nice actually, and they are having a baby."

"Wait, you met his future wife?"

"Yeah." 

"That is crazy." Emma shook her head. 

"Not really, he was my doctor, she came in to see him, introductions and explanations and goodbyes and good lucks, simples really." 

They made their way to the kitchen to assist with the food but realised that everything had been brought to Elle's. They went through the gate and into her house, where sure enough, Tom and the others had started putting everything where needed. "Frying pan?" Sarah asked, looking around confused. 

"The press over the oven." Tom instructed, "And the lids are in the one under. When he spotted the two women standing in the doorway, he looked warily between them. 

"The oven is always about ten degrees off, so be careful," Elle warned walking over into the madness. "And don't forget that the front left hob does not work at all." 

"You need to get a new cooker," Sarah commented. 

"No point really, not often I need four hobs going with only one person here," Danielle replied. "And nowadays I am never really here. Although..." Her nose scrunched up as she thought to herself. "I guess I am here for a few weeks now."

"What? Why?" Tom half demanded, "I thought you said you were to start on that set after Christmas." 

"I was, but," She held up her arm. "This is not allowed. A safety officer has to not have any physical injuries on set, it is too dangerous since they are not able to check everything. I better get the hospital to send my the details for the insurance and send on the documentation to the studio." she sighed. 

"So wait, now you are without work?" Sarah asked. 

"Yeah, until it heals, it's a fracture, so should be only six to eight weeks, Nothing major." she dismissed. "I guess I can start working on a new project I was planning." 

"What about money, though?" Tom asked in concerned. 

"That's the thing, thank you, Taylor Swift." Everyone just stared at her. "You didn't tell them?"

Tom shook his head. "Tell us what?" Diana asked worriedly. 

"Taylor came to London a few weeks ago, remember?" Diana nodded. "She came to London to shoot a video and made sure Danielle was forced to work on said music video." 

The Hiddleston women all looked over to Danielle. "Well, long story short, I got in a few insults and got paid pretty well for my work, actually, that afternoon was worth over ten grand after tax, so I am okay to take a few weeks to let myself recover. I wanted to start something new, further my CV so this will mean I can condense it all into a few weeks and get it all done." she smiled. "Winning." 

*

"Hey, Darling?" Tom came into Danielle's kitchen, having sent his sisters and mother away because he wanted some time alone with Danielle. 

"Just making sure the pudding has enough water around it," she answered, as soon as she was satisfied, she turned to face him. "Yes?"

"I have a present for you." He smiled. "Actually a few."

"A few?" she asked with a raised brow. 

"Yes, little things I noticed you liked or I thought you would like since I saw them and thought of you," he explained. "Here." He held out a bag, which much to the relief of Danielle, as not altogether too big. 

"Thank you, but promise me you didn't go too mad." 

"I promise, nothing there came to over a hundred pounds." she smiled. "By itself." 

"Tom!" 

"Your spa weekend cost a few hundred, don't even try to argue."

"Yes, but as I am apparently going with you, that is not exactly too mad." 

"Well, I thought of you when I looked at these, so I am not going to apologise for spoiling you." he stated as he gave her a kiss. 

"Fine, I will reserve anger until I see what I am dealing with." she grinned, placing the bag on the table. Reaching in, she recognised the first thing she touched as a book. Pulling it out she smiled as she read the cover. "I love it, I have been trying to get this, but it is only available online." She placed the autobiography on the table and reached into the bag again. 

"I found it in the States, I remember you playing her songs on youtube since the beginning." Tom smiled. 

"Yes." She beamed, realising he had bothered to pay attention to her when she rambled about the American dancing violinist. 

"See what else is there." He smiled excitedly, hoping she would react as well to her other presents. Happily, Danielle reached into the bag and removed the next gift. "Did you walk in and buy these?" She smiled looking at the product in her hands. 

"I did."

"Glitter bath bombs, Tom Hiddleston walked into Lush and bought Glitter bath bombs" she giggled. "How is this not all over social media?"

"I am not sure, but I know you like them, so I got you a few, perhaps you should have a bath with one later." 

"I would, but I am hoping to snuggle up with my sexy boyfriend and watch a film." 

"Hmm, sound cosy, I think he might just be interested," Tom grinned, wrapping his arms around her. "Next present." 

"How many more are there?" She asked worriedly. 

"Three," he bit his lower lip as he smiled. 

Rolling her eyes and shaking her head, she reached into the bag and began to pull out something warm and soft. "Oh my God, I love it." 

Tom chuckled. "You don't even know what it is."

"A scarf; and I am putting it on now." 

"We're inside and your heating is on." 

"Don't care, still wearing it, I...is that an Eevee?"

"I have no idea what it is, but I saw a stuffed toy like it on your shelf and you said to Emma before it was your good luck charm since you were a teen so..."

"Eevee is a Pokémon, you bought me a Pokémon scarf." she smiled, kissing his affectionately on the lips. "I love you so much." 

"Because of a scarf?" 

"Because everything here proves you actually pay attention to little details, little things I make comment about in passing," she explained, kissing him again. He gave her an expectant look. "What has you so awkward? You seem half scared."

"I put something in there, and I am hoping you will react well to it, but I am nervous you won't." He admitted. 

The smile on Danielle's face fell and she looked back at the bag. "Tom..." 

"Just keep going." He encouraged. "Please." 

Worriedly, Danielle reached into the bag and took out a small box, she frowned as she looked at it, realising immediately that it was from a jeweller. "Tom..."

"I said I did not spend too much and I mean it." He stated. 

Nervously, she unwrapped it, taking into consideration its size, she knew what she could be dealing with. Glancing at him for a moment, she noticed an excited twinkle in Tom's eye, so she knew that it would not be something that would cause an argument, with that in mind, she held her breath and opened it. When she saw the necklace inside, she gasped out the breath, her eyes filled with tears and her injured hand went over her mouth. "how...?" 

"The photo you have of your mum, she has this, doesn't she?" Danielle nodded silently. "You said once to my mum, that you loved it, but it was her favourite, and you and your dad thought it best to make sure she was wearing it when she was laid to rest." 

"Dad wanted me to take it. He knew I always loved it, I wanted it, I used to steal it and wear it to school some days, but I always put it back before she came home from the practice. But he told me after that she knew, she realised I would take it, and never said anything, because she knew I loved it." she choked out between tears. "I wanted to take it, but it felt wrong, it just...I couldn't let her go without it. She..." Tom hugged her into him. "Thank you, Tom." 

"It's only a silver necklace."

"It may only be a silver necklace to you, cheap and unimportant, but not to me." she held it to her chest. "Never." 

Tom tucked some hair behind her ear. "It is not unimportant to me, I know what it means to you. It is not her one, it probably isn't even exactly the same, but I saw it, and I knew, I knew it was close, I just hoped it was close enough." 

"It is, It really is so perfect, it's exactly like it, I thought it was it for a moment." she kissed him again. "I'm sorry I'm crying." 

"I'm not, I am happy I can make you smile." Tom kissed her back. "Do you want me to put it on you?" She nodded as Tom took the trinket from its box and gently opened the clasp, before putting it around her neck and tying it once more. He said nothing as Danielle looked down at the necklace, the intricate knotting of the metal on the piece. "Did your father give it to her?" 

"The day she told him she was pregnant with me apparently," She smiled. "She told him, and he went away, and mam thought it was because he wasn't interested in having a baby, you know, country Irish men were a tad emotionally constipated then, still probably are, and babies were seen as a nuisance, but an hour later, he came back, and he had a box in his hand, probably a lot like the one you had and gave it to her. Why do you ask?"

"It's a Celtic love knot, I was informed, so I had to guess." 

"It can only be given between lovers and symbolises eternity because it has no distinguishable beginning or end. That's why I couldn't take mam's, it belonged between her and dad."

"They were married what?"

"Thirty-seven years, I was an absolute surprise, they'd been married over a decade before I was born, no miscarriages or anything, just nothing, then boom, me. Dad said the day she found out she was pregnant, they had no idea what to do, I was something they had given up all hope of every having." 

"Thirty-seven years, that is incredible." Tom smiled fondly. 

"You know what the worst thing I ever remember them arguing about was?" Tom looked at her expectantly. "The kitchen," He frowned. "They got a fitted kitchen put in, but dad was at work when the guys came to fit it, and mam was busy sorting paperwork for the bookkeeper and she wasn't paying proper attention and they fitted a blue kitchen and not the green my father had paid for. And they argued not that it was wrong but that it was the better colour to begin with and why hadn't they seen it before and who as to blame for that." she laughed. "I mean they had a stinking row over it, and it was just so weird." shaking her head, she laughed more. 

Tom chuckled. "Did they argue much?"

"Not in front of me anyway, the usual, but that's why dad didn't last long after mum, they were soulmates, they belonged together, dad's death didn't hurt as much, not because I didn't love him, Jesus I was always terrified no man would ever match up to him, but because he and mam would be together again. They wouldn't want to be without each other." 

"I wish my parents had been like that." He stated solemnly. 

"But then you wouldn't be you, would you? Their divorce moulded you, you used acting as your escape, and it gave you a depth others don't reach. That scene in War Horse, Loki's anguish, even Adam's melancholy, all born of your experiences." She pointed out. "I wish you knew the feeling of a happy two parent home environment, but I think it moulded you into the man you are."

"Do you think we could last thirty-seven years?" He asked curiously. 

"Why, you planning on bowing out at seventy-two?"

"Longer then?"

"Yeah, I think we could." she smiled fondly. "We try, that's the part that matters, the day we aren't bothered to try is the day we'll fail." 

"One last present." Tom reached into the bag, taking out a gift that was similar in size to the necklace box. He looked at it for a moment and thought to himself. "I am so scared to give you this, but I feel that after everything, your time in my place, your admission to wanting to be around me more, I feel like this is a step forward for us, though I know I said I need to talk more on this tomorrow with you, but with the way you're talking to me here, saying you can see us making it, I have to give this to you. I won't take offence if you say it's too soon." 

Terrified, Danielle took the box and eyed Tom carefully, his anxiety radiating off him. Before she opened it, she shook it slightly, suspecting that it was not another necklace inside. it was hard and banged against the sides. Still unsure, she opened it, as soon as she saw the metal object, she looked up at Tom. "Are you...?"

"I know it is quite early on, I mean, I get that, but work is in London for you now, you said that already, and your projects are all there for the next few months, so it makes sense. I will be going to promote Kong and Ragnarok but in general, I hope to spend time at home more, I want to, with you. You will have your own space, you can even do something with one of the spare rooms to make it a sanctuary if you want, I will respect that, I don't want to overcrowd you. I am not saying get this place on the market, but since you need to be in London for work at the moment as it is..."

"And Mac?"

"Mac is part of the package Elle, there is no you without Mac, I know that."

Danielle looked at the object for another moment. "Yes." 

"Yes?" Tom repeated in disbelief. 

"Yes, I will move in with you." She confirmed, smiling as she did so. 

Tom crashed his lips to hers. "Down the line, we'll look into the leafy suburb house." He promised. "So, did I do well?"

Danielle laughed. "I suppose." She jested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Celtic love knot - http://www.lasaluxurygifts.com/products/celtic-love-knot-pendant-necklace-bonds-of-love-amulet-lovers-celtic-jewelry-pendant
> 
> The book is that of a violinist named Lindsey Stirling. I saw a video of hers on Youtube a couple years ago and adored it, hoping to see more, now she tours and is even more brilliant :) I love her!
> 
> Emma and Danielle's friendship is not fixed yet, it is not as simple as that, but forgiveness is the first step.


	56. Want this to Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah asks Danielle's opinion on something, sometimes being brutally honest has a risk of going against people, other times, it can be fun. Tom talks to his niece about her ideas of himself and Danielle as well as more talking between the loving pair themselves and plans for the future as the family sit down to a lovely Christmas dinner, but Christmas can have it's ups and downs in the best of households, including then Hiddleston's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Christmas Day turned out to go on far longer than I had thought, hopefully, we can get on with 'the talk' soon.

"Elle, I need your opinion on something," Sarah called over. 

"Will you ever just be honest, I know that tone you are using. What you are really saying is 'Elle, I want to say something incredibly bitchy, but haven't the balls to do it myself, so I am hoping you will do it for me'." Danielle laughed as she came over. "Right, what is it?" 

"Listen to this." Sarah handed her headphones, while she, Emma and Jack waited, seemingly with baited breath. After Danielle put them on, Sarah pressed play and no one said anything. 

"I like the backing music and singers, but your man is no great shakes," Danielle stated as she listened to the song. "God, it's shit." 

"It's the title song for the new Fifty Shades movie," Sarah informed her. 

"Well, at least they're honest, starting with a shit song for a shit movie, I..." She froze for a moment before taking off the headphones, wincing. "Who is that attempting to sing?"

"Zayn," Jack informed her. 

"Huh?" 

"Guy from One Direction," Emma explained further. 

"One of them was Irish, wasn't he?" Danielle tried to recall. "Well, like, he's still Irish, obviously, never mind. Someone send this guy some help, they seem to have crushed his balls. Is that part of the movie?" 

"Put on the headphones again." Sarah laughed. 

Warily, Danielle did as she was told. "Right, so some generic chick now." 

"Opinion?"

"I am not sure she's actually good or is it after crushed balls she sounds good, no wait, she's shit too." she looked around at the grinning faces as she took off the headphones. "It's Taylor, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Sarah admitted. 

"I knew it, it's genius, have some fella get a crushed bollix so for once, she actually sounds mediocre as opposed to all out shite. You've to give it to her, she knows how to work it." 

"You are evil," Jack shook his head. 

"Are you saying you actually like her music? I mean, whatever you're into but, you know, you may need to get a doc to check your oestrogen levels if whiny 'I can't get anyone to put up with me' songs is your thing." Danielle stuck tongue out through her teeth as she smiled at him, knowing she was irking him. 

"You are such a bitch." Sarah laughed. 

"This is known," Danielle shrugged. "Where's Tom?"

"He, Yakov and the Duchess are out bringing Mac for a small walk," Emma stated. "Speaking of which, why is she 'the Duchess' now?"

"Because she acts like one, she stole Tom's room." Sarah rolled her eyes. "It actually suits her." 

"I shall take credit, as per usual." Danielle beamed. "Your mam is in mine, isn't she?" 

"Yeah, getting up the pudding and stuffing," Sarah stated. "I better call Yakov and tell them that the dinner is nearly ready." 

"I better go get the rest of Tom's present." Danielle walked out of the room and to her home. 

"Are you two alright again?" Sarah asked her younger sister as she unlocked her phone to call her husband. 

"I think so." 

"What did she get you?"

"That jacket I couldn't find anywhere that sold out on fashion week." Emma swallowed, readying herself for what she knew was coming. 

"And what did you get her?" Emma did not respond, instead, she looked guiltily at the floor. "Are you serious, you got her nothing? What did you get Tom?" 

"A new suitcase." 

"Wait, you got our brother, the same brother who declined a huge film because they weren't going to give him time to go to your wedding a fucking suitcase and your supposed best friend you got nothing for?" Sarah growled angrily. "What the fuck, Em?" Emma said nothing and meekly left the room. Sarah stated at Jack for a moment. "You knew about this?"

"No, I just asked if she got everything she needed for Christmas and she said yes." He sighed. "I didn't realise she had done this." 

"This has to stop, seriously, I know Danielle is not the sort to care about presents, but that is a slap in the face to anyone." Sarah declared. 

"Look, they are clearly sorting things out, so I am not going to say anything," her brother-in-law stated. "This got blown out of proportion, yes, but I am there for Emma, no matter what."

"We all are, but we cannot condone her being like this either. Danielle is the only decent woman Tom has looked at as a long-term partner since he first stepped out on a Hollywood red carpet, and I am not letting some spoiled brat ruin that for him, or for this family." 

"Tom nearly caused a lot of issues last summer." Jack reminded her. 

"Tom was in a desperate place last summer, we all thought he was losing his mind, especially when he brought home the fucking Prom Princess and threw my daughter in front of camera's like a show dog, but he has copped on, all because of Elle, and she cares for him, not his money, not his name, him and that is what matters here. She was there for my daughter, she defended my daughter, listened to her woes when she would not open up to me, and as a mother, I will never forget that. And if you and Emma have kids, there front and centre to protect them from any of this bullshit, will be Elle. Tell me I am wrong." 

Jack barely took a moment to respond. "Even if we tell her not to, she will be." 

"She cares for this family, she sees it as her own, she was always part of it and now, with Tom, even more so. When this all hits the newsstands, she will need us, and we have to be there for her."

"They are going to try to tear her apart." Jack shook his head. 

"She's too normal for them." The pair turned to see Emma in the doorway of the room again. "She's not Hollywood pretty, Hollywood skinny, Hollywood rich, she's too normal, they will want to cause her to break." 

"Is that what you want?" Sarah asked her younger sister. 

Emma shook her head, tears in her eyes. "Never." 

"Then cop on and make sure you make her see you are her friend because you are acting like you are going to be leading the charge against her. If anyone ever found out, they would run that story before we even sat to dinner." Sarah ordered. "That she used you to get to Tom and tore the Hiddleston family apart, that is what it would say, and your behaviour would act as the confirmation. It could not be further from the truth, but trust me, I have seen the cesspit that is the journalistic world and to get ahead, they will try and make destruction, and the summer and subsequent bullshit with Taylor just confirmed that lower than some normal journalists are the paparazzi ones; we make sure that doesn't happen, agreed?" Her sister and brother-in-law nodded their agreement. 

*

"Uncle Tommy?" 

"Yes, darling?" He looked around, watching as his niece held onto the fur on Mac's neck, the dog slowing his pace to keep in step with her. 

"Are there going to be cameras around again?"

"I really hope not." 

"Oh." There was more than a hint of disappointment in her tone. 

Her father and uncle looked at her. "Why, do you want there to be?" Tom asked. 

"Well, before, with Tyler." 

"Taylor." her father corrected. 

"Yeah, her, they were here and all wanting to take photo's of you and her, but not with Ellie." 

"Well, Elle doesn't like camera's."

"No, Aunty Emma gives out that she never likes them, she has to force Elle to take photo's with her." 

"Why would you want to have Elle in front of a camera?" Tom asked. 

"Because I like her and you do and you are always smiling now, and that is what you should take photo's of; except yesterday, what happened to her yesterday?"

"She fell off her bike and hurt her hand." 

"Was she wearing her helmet?"

"She was, and that is why her head is okay," Tom stated. "See why your mum and dad get you to wear yours?" The child nodded enthusiastically at him. 

"Ellie would be mad if I didn't." 

"Elle would lose her life if she thought you were going to get hurt." Tom agreed. 

"Are you and Ellie getting married like Emma and Jack?"

Yakov simply laughed. "That is officially everyone making comments about that topic in the past two days, I think you are under some pressure, Tom." 

"I am not even thinking of anything like that at present. Poor Elle would run like a racehorse in the opposite direction." Tom shook his head. "Not yet sweetheart, perhaps in the future, I am not able to say now."

"I'd be the flower girl again like with Aunty Emma's though, won't I?" 

"It's good to see her staking her claim in early." Yakov laughed. 

*

Tom brought Mac back to Danielle's as his brother-in-law and niece went into his mothers, walking into her kitchen, he was somewhat startled to find Elle there. "Hey."

"Hi." She was facing the window, looking out on the garden. 

"What are you doing over here by yourself, has Emma said something?"

"She said a sincere sorry and explained herself," Danielle informed him. "But no, that's not why I'm here." 

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just came to get something and got sidetracked by birds." 

"Birds?"

"Yeah, look." She indicated to the garden, where sure enough, due to the few bird feeders Danielle had placed out there, there were several birds foraging for food. "I forgot how nice it is to have some around." 

"Well, how about we get a few feeders for London and put them in the back garden?" Tom suggested, kissing her neck. 

"I actually would really love that, you don't mind?" 

"Elle, it's a few bird feeders, not a six-story extension." Tom chuckled. 

"You forget how many pretty colours they are." 

Tom looked at her for a moment. "How strong of a painkiller are you on?" She nudged his ribs with an elbow. 

"Stop it, I just miss seeing little animals, they are just so nice and calming to look at."

"Do we have these sorts of birds in London?" Tom had never really paid proper attention to such a thing before. 

"Yes, of course." Danielle laughed. "It's not exactly a million miles away, though, I'd say they are tougher, like the Underground mice." 

"Underground mice?" Tom looked at her with concern. "Are you sure you are not after taking too many tablets at once?"

"No, I have not. Wait, you never noticed the mice?" 

"Mice, on the Underground? No, I cannot say I have, what do they do, take the Northern line to Camden to the street markets, hop on the Central to get to St Paul's?" 

Danielle giggled. "No, they scuttle around on the platforms, usually black with dirt from the trains and look for tidbits of food. How have you not noticed them?"

"How have you?" He retorted. 

Danielle merely shrugged. "I just love watching them all."

"Did you ever want to be a vet?"

"Yeah, sort of; I wanted to take dad's practise for a bit when I was in school, but I never excelled in Chemistry and that is a requirement for Veterinary in Ireland." She explained. "I know my weaknesses, so I just decided to enjoy animals instead." 

"They really are therapeutic to watch actually," Tom noted as he too became somewhat transfixed on the birds too. 

"The Great Tit over there is a bollix, watch how he is bullying them all." She pointed out. 

"I'm sorry, the what? That's actually a real thing?"

Danielle rolled her eyes. "Yes, there is actually a bird called a Great Tit." 

"I thought that was just a joke. How do you know it's male?"

"Boys are bright coloured to attract females, didn't you speak at a thing to commemorate Richard Attenborough, haven't you watched any of his brother's documentaries?" 

"Only a few." 

"Shame, shame." she joked. Tom just chuckled back. "I got you something, by the way. The other part of your present." 

"It's not new shoes?" Tom asked warily, "I was given a new jacket from Sarah with the comment, 'For a change'." 

Danielle laughed, "Well..." She handed him a small bag, somewhat perturbed, Tom took one look at the content. On seeing what it was he gave her a scowl, to which she grinned proudly back. 

"Really?"He asked holding it up. 

"Could be worse, could be an 'I Heart DH' tank top, or what else do they call them, 'wife-beaters', but I thought to myself that you lost enough dignity with that crap earlier in the year." She laughed. Tom looked at the t-shirt in his hands and nodded, knowing there was actually some truth in that statement. "It's actually sort of funny." He grinned, looking at the t-shirt which had a picture of a pencil saying 2B, then an 'R' a picture of a knot and another pencil saying 2B. 

"Glad you like it." She smiled, kissing his cheek and walking off. Tom frowned for a moment, looking at the t-shirt as he did. A few moments later Danielle came back into the room and began to laugh. "You poor thing, you honestly thought that was the second half of your present." she got out between fits of giggles. "You are so cute." Tom gave a bemused grunt in return. "Here." she smiled, handing him a small bag. 

"So this isn't the present?" 

"No, you twit. I just did that to get a funny reaction from you." She laughed. "Open your real one." 

Tom opened the bag, took out the little box inside and frowned. "I..."

Danielle grinned. "I took time off from paperwork a few days ago to get a fresh coffee and you were on the phone ranting to someone about how hard can it be to find one decent pair of cufflinks to match your burgundy suit, that you searched everywhere." She smiled. "So, due to no designer having one to match, because of the shirt, you were going to have to try and scrap the idea to wear it, but you were effectively dying to wear, so I thought if I got something that would match it, you would be happy, since you like it."

"I....I was not ranting." 

"You were being your version of it, you don't rant like others do." She grinned. "I know it's not as nice as anything you got me, but I wanted to get you something that actually had a use, they are personalised" She smiled, showing the engravings of 'TWH' on them. "And there is one last thing." she reached into the bag and took out a little envelope in the bottom of it, handing it to him.

"Is this another spa weekend?" 

"Nope." 

He took it and opened it, as his eyes skimmed the lines and he processed the words, his brow raised, "Really?" 

"Yep." 

"That's absolutely wonderful, exactly what I wanted." Tom beamed, folding over the piece of paper again. "And thank you for the wonder cufflinks, I am so delighted with them. You are too good." 

"I know, I know." She laughed in false modesty. 

"So, when do I get to see the item that this receipt is for?" He asked cheekily. 

"Well, it was going to be tonight, but considering," She looked at her wrist. "It's sort of hard to pull off sexy underwear when you are wearing this." 

"Well, I mean, your left hand is still functional..." He grinned. 

"Tom!" She laughed. "Incorrigible." 

"Oh, darling, that is nothing new." He gripped her ass as he leant down to kiss her again. "I am dying to eat you up." 

"Okay, throw some cold water on this, right now," Sarah ordered as she walked into the room. "Dinner is ready, so come on Elle." 

"What about me?" Tom asked indignantly. 

"You need to make sure you can walk into a room with our mother and my daughter present before you consider coming back over." She made minor hand gestures to him without looking at specific areas. "And the best way to do that is to remove the eye-candy." 

"I have too many strong women in my life, I'll never catch a break." Tom shook his head, embarrassed by his sister's comments. 

"Nope." Both women responded simultaneously before they looked at one another and laughed, then left the room. Tom followed after grumbling to himself. 

*

"I am stuffed." Jack declared as they finally finished the pudding. "Where are Elle and Tom?" 

"Commandeered by the Duchess to watch a DVD I think," Yakov answered. "Elle got her Zootopia for Christmas, so she is demanding that Elle stay with her and watch it, and Tom seemed interested in joining them." 

"I haven't seen that it's up for a load of awards so it has to be good." Emma grabbed the last of her wine and rushed to the sitting room before she missed anything. "Ooh, it's just starting." 

Diana looked at the washing up for a moment. "I'll help you with that later mum, come on." Sarah smiled, knowing what her mother was thinking. With a nod, the two women grabbed their own drinks and followed. 

"I think we are watching Zootopia." Yakov chuckled, grabbing his drink. 

"It would appear so." Jack agreed. 

The sitting room was considerably packed with seven adults and a child, but on seeing they were being joined by the rest of the family, Tom got up from where he was sitting and went to Danielle, taking her out of the armchair she was sitting in before sitting down himself and pulling her down on top of him. The pair getting comfortable again immediately. Diana was the only adult to get any bit of comfort as the others found different ways to fit in the room, Sarah instructed her daughter to get her beanbag from her room to relax on the floor with. In five minutes, everyone was watching the movie and relaxing. 

"She's unconscious." Yakov pointed to his daughter at the end of the movie. 

"Since half an hour in," Tom informed him. 

"So why did we still watch this?" 

"Because it's good." His wife stated. "Get her up to bed." 

"It's only half eight."

"She had the house up at six, I think it is safe to say she is tired." Emma reminded her brother-in-law. 

"Tom." Yakov requested. Danielle got to her feet to let Tom off the chair. Between the pair, they gently were able to manoeuvre her into her father's arms and upstairs to bed. 

"What about her pj's?" Tom asked as Yakov put her into Tom's old bed since Tom had said she could take the room while he stayed in Elle's. 

"She'll wake then, we'll just take off her shoes and she will be comfortable, that's all we have to worry about." He stated, doing as he said and placing the covers on his daughter. "Do you honestly not mind taking her for the conference?" He inquired when they had left the room.

"Danielle was going to mind her here, but in London, there is so much for her to do. She will have a great time, and regarding suggesting it, I wouldn't do so if I did not want to see her. I barely get any time with anyone these days, I have to take what I can get." 

"You will be a good father, someday."

"Just someday?" Tom asked, slightly hurt at Yakov's words. 

"You spoil her too much, wait and see, my daughter will be sugar filled and spoiled the entire time at your house."

"Elle won't allow that."

"Look me in the eye and tell me you will not sneak her some sweets when Danielle is not looking because I know you enough to know you will. Sarah told me of that time in your cousins where you stole the entire cake." 

"Sarah saw nothing, snitch." He growled, not liking that his sister was still reminding him of his childish messing. 

"Who's a snitch?" Danielle asked as the two men reentered the sitting room, the three other women gone. 

"Sarah." 

"Older siblings, I hear that's a trait of them alright." She smiled, getting out of the chair. 

"Where are mum and the girls?" Tom asked. 

"Kitchen, doing dishes."

"And you're in here?"

"I was booted out because I kept trying to help. I have a fracture, not an amputation," She declared indignantly. 

Tom chuckled and kissed the side of her head. "I'll give out to them for you, shall I?"

"You, give out to your mam? I need to watch this." she walked passed him into the kitchen. 

"Out you get, you are not to be trusted," Sarah ordered. 

"See what I mean," She turned to Tom. "I'm not wanted." 

"You keep trying to use your hand," Sarah stated in defence. 

"Well, if she is not wanted, we are going to bow out," Tom stated his arm around Danielle's waist. She looked at him offended. "She is still not caught up on sleep and is recovering from injury, so I am taking her home." He pulled her to the door. 

"You are trying to get out of your portion of the cleaning up." Emma pointed out. 

"Yep, and this is the perfect excuse," Tom grinned. 

"You are on duty tomorrow so," Diana ordered before something caught her eye. "Elle..."

Danielle figured out what caught her eye. "Tom found it and got it for me for Christmas." She beamed, pulling the necklace out properly to show her. "Just like mam's." 

"It's perfect." Diana smiled, noting the happiness in both her son and his girlfriend's features. "What else did he get you?"

"A book I have been searching high and low for, bath bombs, and a gorgeous scarf."

"What did you think of Elle's presents?"Sarah smiled. 

"You are not stealing my spa weekend." Tom declared, having been warned by Danielle of what Sarah had said. 

"Well use it so," Sarah warned. "Did you give him the t-shirt?"

Elle began to laugh, "He honestly thought that was a proper present. It was so funny, he looked so dejected." 

"Poor Tom." Sarah laughed. "And the cufflinks?"

"Perfect," He grinned. 

"Who would have guessed I had such good taste?" Danielle grinned. 

"Anyone that has seen that hidden section of your wardrobe knows you have taste, you actually just need to wear something other than jeans and hoodies for fifteen minutes to see it." Emma joked, flicking sud bubbles at her. 

"You make that sound so dodgy, I don't have a hidden section in my wardrobe, it is just towards the back." 

"Narnia is closer than those clothes, I said it a thousand times, you need to wear them more, they are really nice on you."

"I don't like dresses, you know that." Danielle dismissed. "Anyway, I am going to bed, I am seriously tired," She walked over to Diana and hugged her tightly. "Thank you for dinner, and letting me invade your home for another Christmas."

Diana swatted her arm gently. "Stop it, you know I could never leave you over there by yourself at the best of times, this year even less so. I think Tom would have boycotted dinner if I did, not that I ever could." She cupped the younger woman's face in her hands. "You mean so much to us, darling; all of us." 

"Thank you." Danielle smiled and when she turned to Tom again her brow furrowed. He and Sarah seemed to be silently discussing something with facial expressions. 

"Is there something you two wish to share with the rest of the room?" Diana asked in a motherly scolding manner. 

"Sarah knew about something I had planned to ask Danielle over Christmas and was wondering if I chickened out," Tom explained. "Elle never mentioned it, so Sarah thought it had been either shot down or not asked, the answer is neither." Danielle looked at him curiously. "The key." 

"Oh, right." 

"Key?" 

"I asked Danielle to stay with me in London rather than a hotel while she is working there for the next few months," Tom explained. 

"So, wait, now you're moving in together? After what, three months?" Emma asked in disbelief. "You're kidding, right?"

"Emma!" Sarah snapped. 

"Tom doesn't live with people, he gets pissy after a week sharing this house, his home with others, much less someone from outside it." 

"Well, we lasted nearly three before this and no issue," Tom interjected, Emma stared at him, confused. "Elle has been in my house in London for the past what, two and a half weeks, and we are staying together here too, and there has been no issue, we are actually very comfortable around one another, so I asked her to bring Mac and stay with me in London." He took a step forward, his anger rising. "If you actually meant any of your apology, then you would be happy about this, Elle will be a forty minute Tube journey away from you, meaning you could actually meet up more." 

Emma swallowed hard. "Em," She turned to face her friend. "I know you're still not comfortable about all of this, but..."

"It's not my business." Emma declared. "I, um...I need to go to the bathroom, excuse me," she walked out of the room without a backwards glance, causing everyone to say nothing for a moment. 

"I think it a good idea." Diana smiled, as though nothing had occurred. "Sensible, and who knows, if there is one woman in the world that can train Tom in the art of a washing machine, it's you," Diana stated to Elle. 

"Wait, you still can't use your washing machine, how have you been washing your clothes?" She asked him. 

"Dry cleaners," Tom stated as though very obvious. 

"Well, that's about to change." Danielle declared, much to Tom's concern. "Come on, before I get annoyed enough at that little tidbit of information to do a lesson here and now about it. Good night."

"We'll see you both tomorrow, good night." Diana smiled, watching as they went through the two gardens to Danielle's. 

Tom left the door open long enough for Mac to come back in after going to the bathroom before closing and locking the door and following Danielle upstairs. On reaching her bedroom, he noticed her sitting on the bed and staring at something in her hands. "Do you regret it?" He suspected what it was she was looking at. 

Danielle placed the key on her nightstand and took off her clothes and got into bed, Tom following suit. "Can I ask you something?" 

"Anything." 

"This necklace, did you only get it because it was like my mothers?" 

"I don't follow." 

"When the store clerk told you it was a Celtic love knot, you researched it, didn't you?" Tom nodded. "It that make you feel odd or anything, getting me something with such a meaning?"

"It was odd, sure."

"Not exactly a word I wanted to hear you say."

Elle, I want this to work, and it is not going to if I am always overbearing."

"Tom..."

"When he explained it to me, he told me what it meant, and I thought to myself that yes, I now want to get this for you for two reasons, happy?" He asked, slightly flustered at having admitted that. "I knew your parents were married a long time, and I hoped getting you that would perhaps be a good omen for us and this relationship." Danielle looked at him, her face emotionless. "Is that the sort of answer you were looking for?" He waited, somewhat fearfully, for her answer. 

Danielle remained silent for another moment before leaning over and kissing him chastely. "I love you, Tom." She declared quietly before kissing him again more passionately. Tom, for his part, kissed her back, before pulling her against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was talking to tobetheone about this, but I want to hear other people's thoughts too. This fic is currently 56 chapters long and 120,000 words long and to be honest, I am only 3 months into their relationship, so this will be a VERY long fic, are people okay with that? I mean, I know I have to speed things along a little, but overall, I want to develop them and their good and bad times properly.


	57. Where We Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle wakes in the middle of the night feeling very sick, but doesn't tell Tom, when he finds her a while later, he realises she is not fully at ease with certain things, telling him that their talk is all the more important. The next day, feeling better, they talk about their issues and insecurities, hoping they are on the same page.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so, clearly this being of mammoth length is of no issue to anyone, with that in mind, we shall continue on. I like to stay a little behind real world so I can base this a little on Tom's actual life, but that said, Christmas has turned out considerably longer than I had anticipated, but I hope it is in a good way. Nevertheless, enjoy. 
> 
> This chapter is considerably longer than they usually are, but it did not seem right to split it, so that is why it took longer to write.

When Danielle woke, she groaned slightly; her head was spinning and all she could think about was how much everything seemed to be hurting. She gently removed herself from Tom's arms and rushed to the door, choosing to go to the main bathroom and not her en suite one. Keeping as quiet as she could, she ran to the toilet bowl and vomited violently, after several minutes, she finally finished dry-heaving and realised she had a splitting headache to go with her nausea. Grabbing the towel from its rack, she placed it on the tiled floor and lay her head on it, her breathing slowing again now that she did not feel like her blood was on fire. 

Tom's brows furrowed as he felt the sheets next to him for Danielle, only to find them empty, forcing himself to awaken more, he turned on the light next to him and looked around. There was no light from the en suite, the door of which was slightly ajar and the sheets next to him were cold and...as he felt them, he realised they were damp, as was the pillow. Concerned, he rose to his feet and grabbed his boxers, which were still beside the bed from the night before and rubbed his hand over his face to help wake himself, the cold chill of the winter night caused him to shiver slightly and he then realised the bedroom door was opened slightly, so he walked into the hallway. "Elle?" He called as he opened the door, noticing the light beaming out from under the main bathroom door, he walked over and knocked. "Elle?" 

"Tom," Tom's heart felt as though it was about to explode in his chest when he heard how faint and pathetic her voice was. "Tom."

He pushed open the door and winced slightly. The stench of sweat and vomit were the first things to hit him, but when he saw Danielle covered in sweat and shivering on the cold tiled floor, he forgot the foul smells and knelt down to her. "Elle." 

"I think I'm sick." 

Tom looking at her for a moment before he chuckled, "I think you might be." he agreed. "Why didn't you call me?" 

"I didn't want to disturb you." 

"You are the silliest woman." he shook his head. He reached down to pull her into his arms and walk her back to bed. "How long have you been here?" He asked worriedly, realising just how cold she was. 

"I woke at about one." 

"Elle, it is four thirty, you have been here for over three hours on a cold floor, what were you thinking?" He snapped worriedly. 

"I'm sorry." 

Danielle's response was so feeble and meek, Tom felt guilty for even sounding clipped. "I know, I'm sorry if I sound mad, I just don't want you to be getting more sick." He stroked her hair and scooped her into his arms. 

"No, I smell." Her attempts to wriggle out of his grip were laughable. 

"I know, because you are sick and I am going to bring you back to bed and you are going to get some medication and we will have you right as rain again soon." he promised as he walked through the hallway and back to her room. 

"But the bed." 

"Elle, the sheets are already damp because of you."

"I'm surprised you are not trying to take credit for that." Tom chuckled at her words. "I'm sorry I ruined Christmas." 

"Elle, you did not..."

"I went into hospital Christmas Eve, I made Emma mad again Christmas day, and I am sick on Stephens' Day." She listed. 

"You had a fall, Emma is being a brat and you cannot help whatever this is, what is it anyway? I am not sick, so I don't think it is food related."

"I don't know," Danielle groaned, curling into a ball as soon as she was placed in the bed. 

Tom went to retrieve some paracetamol and ibuprofen she kept in the bathroom. "Which ones?"

"Only the panadol, you can't mix ibuprofen with diffene," she explained. Tom fed her the painkillers and got in beside her, using his body heat to warm her. "I am so run down." She moaned. 

"Could you be...?" Tom asked warily. 

"Could I be what?"

"Pregnant?"

Danielle froze for a moment. "I could, but I don't think so." She dismissed. 

"We have sex, a lot, and I don't think in the time we've been together, you've..."

"Bled? No, I don't on the bar. It is the reason I am on it, if I wasn't, you'd know, trust me. As for pregnancy, it's the best thing on the market and I don't feel like my boobs are sore or bigger, nor do I feel bloated, I don't think it's anything like that, so I don't think you have to worry." 

"It's not that I am worried, it's just..."

"Too soon?" She answered. "If Emma thought us spending the next few months seeing if we can go without strangling one another was bad," she laughed. "I think it is just being run down, not enough sleep, food and fresh air, my body is telling me to behave and look after myself." She dismissed as she began to warm up again. "Don't worry." 

"Well get some more sleep, and I mean it, wake me if you feel ill again, alright?"

"I promise," Danielle swore, falling back asleep, her body warming as she did. 

A few hours later, it was actually Danielle that was first to wake, and bar a small twinge in her temple, felt as though she was well rested, if not tender-stomached and hungry. Tom was snoring ever so slightly in his sleep, causing her to grin and look at him before slipping out from under the covers, and even with the heating having warmed the house, she shivered for a moment as she made her way to the bathroom and took a diffene for her wrist, knowing it would help her head too. Feeling crap from her night, she decided to just throw on the shower and begin the day feeling fresh. As soon as the steam began to come out of the shower head, she jumped in, moaning as the warm water hit her, making her feel almost human again. She was in there a few moments when she remembered she was wearing the brace and took it off, popping it on the radiator in hopes of getting it to get dried once more. 

She was barely in there a few minutes when a shadow came into view. "Are you joining me?" She grinned. 

Tom opened the shower door, naked and smiled at her. "Feeling better?"

"Stupid migraines, I haven't had one with vomiting in years, that wasn't fun." 

"I can well imagine." He stepped in and closed the door behind him, sighing contently as the warm water hit him too. "I am glad you feel better, but you are going to have to start talking to me when you are sick."

"I know." She gave an apologetic smile. "I will."

"You say that, but you said so after your fall too, why won't you trust me?"

"I do trust you."

"Then why is this something you fight so ardently?"

"Because you're Tom Hiddleston and can have any woman you want and I am just a no one, frumpy, short and boring, seeing me sick is not going to make me any more attractive and when I am injured, I am not the strong sort of woman you like." She explained. 

Tom stared at her for a moment, in truth, he thought she had to be joking, but her sheepish demeanour told him that she genuinely thought herself beneath him. "Elle, we all get sick, everyone does, the sexiest person alive gets sick and no one can pull off sick as sexy, and as for you not being strong, you came over here, alone, and made the life you wanted for yourself, you refuse to take shit from anyone, including the biggest brat to ever hit the music industry and you got her to back down from you, not the other way around and you think yourself weak, you are terrifyingly strong." He declared. "I am terrified you want someone stronger than me, someone who can deal with things better than I can." 

"You deal with everything so well, you don't ever seem phased."

"I shit myself all the time, interviews, auditions, hell even if I see a camera pointing at me or a fan walking over to me in the street, because I have no idea what is going to happen and I can't control it, but you, you take control, Taylor Fucking Swift came up to you and you dismissed her as a talentless nobody whose opinion was irrelevant, think about that, she had the gumption to state she was not complicit in any of that song of its lyrics, then was caught lying on camera and still held her head high as though she was not caught out and you had her scuttling off like a beetle. You are terrifying and fiery and I am so often terrified I am not good enough for you." 

Danielle gave a small grin, "Well, yeah, when you say it like that I sound badass." She let the water fall on her face for a moment before wiping it off again and looking at him. "How about we have breakfast and have that talk?"

"I think we need to." he agreed. "But before we go any further, this is not to end things, not to destroy what we're building, right?"

"I want to talk about everything, not just the random statement about two to three kids and a house in a suburb, a proper conversation on it all."

"Well, any boy is going to Eton, that's a must, and don't let Benedict say that Harrow is better because that is bullshit, I will tell you that now." He stated, causing Danielle to smile before she reached for her shampoo. 

* 

"So, sitting room or in here?" Danielle looked at Tom as she placed the last of their dishes on the side of the sink to drain. "To talk." She looked at him slightly apprehensively. "You seemed so sure about it a short while ago."

"I was hoping we could go out and do it." Tom frowned at her. "Walk Mac and talk. I feel like I haven't walked my own dog is a couple of weeks and after being cooped up all yesterday and for ages before Christmas, I want some fresh air."

"What if someone spots us?"

"We'll go to the woods, if there is someone there, they deserve to get photos. We don't have to." she backtracked. 

"You...you want to risk being seen?" There was a glint of excited hope in his voice. 

"I want to be with you, Tom, I don't particularly like the idea that someday, I will be on a tabloid comparing me to Taylor and being viciously attacked for existing by random people online, but yes, I want to be with you in public, well, start the process anyway." She smiled. 

"I'll get Mac's lead," Tom stated, rushing off with a large goofy grin on his face. Smiling, Danielle dried her hands and retrieved her jacket. "We'll take the car out since you were ill this morning; actually, should we call the hospital, you did have the fall, are they related?"

"I don't think so, I think it was just an exhaustion migraine." 

"Maybe we should anyway..."

"Tom, if I feel ill again, I will fully consent to you bringing me to the hospital, but I feel fine, so please, let's just go." She stated. 

"Fine, I need a cover for the back seat, I cannot imagine Mac is going to be overly clean after our walk." 

"In the press where his lead is, there are plastic backed blankets just for him." She instructed. "Here." 

"No, you're injured, I have them," Tom went and got what was needed. "I am going to get some old clothes so I don't care if I get ruined, you get yourself and Mac ready." He instructed. 

"Yes, sir." Danielle gave a small military salute and giggled. "Tell your mam where we are going too, she would go mad if the day after she warns me to be good, I run off and ignore her." 

"She'd appreciate that." Tom nodded. "Off with you." He walked over to his mothers, his Jaguar still outside Danielle's door from collecting her from the hospital two days previous, when he entered his mother's, he chuckled slightly. His niece had apparently not forgotten she only say half of the movie and forced them all to watch it again, much to her father's chagrin. "Elle and I are walking Mac in the woods, we'll be back in about two hours." He informed them. 

"The two of you?" Sarah smiled. 

"Yes, we need to talk about a few things, and Mac needs a walk, so it makes sense to sort it all together."

"Is everything alright?" Diana asked worriedly. 

"Great, we just want to talk about some things in general mum, nothing to worry about," Tom promised. "She just wanted me to tell you we were going because she knows after the last day, you would be worried."

Diana gave an uncertain smile, "Thank you, darling." 

Giving his mother a kiss on the cheek, he ran upstairs and got what he needed before he ran down again, with his car keys in hand and ran out to his car, where Mac and Danielle were waiting patiently. "Ready?" 

"We are." Her smile filled him with confidence that they would easily be able to talk through everything and achieve whatever they needed to. 

There was very little said between the house and the woods, both thinking over everything they had to say, Mac Tíre happily lying on the back seat looking at the world going by. They parked up at the gate that Danielle had waited for an ambulance at. "Where is your bike, by the way?" 

"It got badly damaged in the fall," She sighed. "The guy that found me works for the park, he said they will scrap it, it's all it's good for now." She explained as they got out and locked the car. "Will this be alright here?" She pointed to the car. 

"How many are going to try and rob the only Jag I have ever seen around here?" Tom chuckled. "It is fine." They walked in a little, Mac off the lead so he could sniff around, but Tom kept his lead ready in case they needed it. "Where do we start?"

"Well, we could do a loop and come back here, but you have to makes sure on the fourth crossroads you take a right." 

"I meant in this conversation, Elle." 

"I know, I was just trying to not be the one to start it," she explained. "Right, so I guess we start with what we want from this. Both of us aren't in this for some fun I take it, this is a serious, wanting to try and start a life together relationship." 

"Aiming towards marriage and kids down the road in a few years if it works," Tom stated. 

"So that's a start. I am not overly bothered on marriage, I mean if I get married, great, but to me, it is a piece of paper, it is not as important as people make it out to be." She explained. 

"You still feel like that?" Tom asked, remembering her saying something to Emma a few years previous on the matter. 

"I want a proper happy relationship, a piece of paper does not dictate your happiness in a relationship." She explained further. "If in a few years, you and I are still doing this, and marriage seems like a good step, I would happily do so, but it is not a requirement for me is what I am saying."

"Alright, and kids?" 

"Nice, but again, not a requirement. I have plans I want to get done first." She explained. "You?"

"I don't want to have children in the same position as I was in, I want it to be done properly, two parents, happy together." 

"Is that part of the reason you discuss my parents, you think I have the background that would make it more likely to happen?"

"I never thought of anything like that, consciously anyway, but it could be that; I cannot say what my subconscious thinking, but in truth, no I had not thought of that," Tom answered honestly. "Does my parent's break-up make you feel somewhat worried?"

"No, we are not our parents, their good or their bad. Your parents were not happy, what is the point them being in a bad marriage if it would have affected you, Em's and Sarah negatively. You had two homes where your parents were more at peace, and in turn able to parent you better than one toxic home." She stated. 

"Fair point." Tom conceded. "So this plan of yours?" 

"I want to further myself in this job, I want to be the one that the studio contracts, not being called in by a firm for a studio." She stated. "I want it that I answer to me, if I am up at four am for a shoot, then I am the one bringing home all the cash, not someone else sitting in a swivel chair in an office getting the lion's share and me pulling only a salary." She explained. 

"You see, you have so much drive." Tom pointed out. "What do I need to do to help you achieve that?"

"If I say that I need to study, let me; if I pull a fifteen hour day, drag me away from said study for food." She suggested. 

"Only if you do the same with me and scripts." 

"Deal." She smiled fondly. "I promise to keep you in tea and other sustenance too." 

"Well then, it appears we have an accord my darling." He grinned, taking her injured hand and gently kissing it. "What are we going to do when this comes out?"

"Us?" Tom nodded. "Do we get a warning?"

"Magazines, usually yes, fans and online, usually no." 

"I think we should be prepared, we should have a picture, one of us, happy and pre-planned, doing something natural, at home on the couch, out with Mac, something that is really us, and when they all come for their blood, we use that, give it to your social media, take their power off them, give people the details before they can." 

Tom smiled, "That is a great idea."

"I want this to be ours for as long as we can, but if there is a chance we are spotted, I want you to do what you can to release it first. If there is a situation where we know it will be public, say an event where we can't prevent it, do it as far in advance of it as possible." 

"Alright."

"I am not a very public person Tom, I am not good with dressing beautifully and looking good for a camera, I am not sure if I can ever do for you what Sophie does for Ben." 

"I disagree with your idea of your beauty, but would never force you to. If you are not willing to go on a red carpet, I don't want to do that to you." Danielle said nothing for a short while. "What is it?"

"I thought things were getting better with Emma, but she went back to being mad as soon as we mentioned me staying with you." 

"She needs to get over herself, she is five months older than you and half your maturity," Tom growled. "She and Jack moved in together and I said nothing, literally nothing, because I knew they were happy together and he would treat her right, she needs to extend the same courtesy to us." 

"I just want my friend back." 

"I know, darling." Tom pulled her close to him. "What other concerns do you have?"

"How do I prepare for people saying I am nothing but a golddigger?"

"I'm afraid I have no idea." 

"Really, not even after the summer, I mean, every second paper was saying you were after a Sugar Mama." 

Tom scoffed. "Really?" 

"Yes." 

"I never noticed." 

"How do you ignore that sort of thing?"

"I don't read about myself online, I once did it, and they were all discussing what I am like in bed, that put a quick end to that." 

"I hope they were at least complimenting."

"There are social media pages dedicated to discussing my size." He exclaimed. 

"Were they generous?"

"Not the point, Elle." 

"Well, at least they are nice about you." 

"Some are, others aren't, especially after..."

"Well some people were never going to be happy anyway, others probably just held that opinion of her, to begin with, and wondered what brought you two together." 

"Do you wonder?"

"No, I don't, and I don't care." She stated firmly. 

"Why did you react like that?" Tom asked. "So vehemently against even knowing." 

"I don't want to know Tom, I don't discuss Paul, I don't want to discuss Taylor, it is weird to focus on exes, I don't mind discussing her new songs or how Paul is doing, but the relationships, no, unless there is something long term as a result, I'm good not knowing." 

"Okay..."

"Do you want to know the intricate details of my time with Paul?" Tom's facial expression answered her question. "Well, same here. They both have their lives, we are trying to sort ours, so we will leave it at that." 

Tom gave her a loving smile. "You are so mature, you know that?"

"I am in my late twenties, if I wasn't by now, I would be worried." 

"Well so many people remain bitter."

"Why, though, I mean, then they are taking up space in your head and preventing you from being happy if you do that, so off with them."She shrugged. "Now, enough on that, what else do you and I need to talk about?"

"The house?" 

"Yours or mine?"

"The one in London." 

"So yours."

"If it's your home Elle, it is not mine, it is ours."

"Your name is on the deeds." 

"That shouldn't matter too much, should it?"

"I suppose not." Her tone defeated. 

Tom looked at her, "You can choose not to stay if you want."

"I want to, I am just scared."

"Of what?"

"If I alter things, put new books in, borrow one and you go looking for it; if I do something to something you don't want to be touched..."

"Hey, stop that now." Tom stood in front of her, "I gave you that key because I wanted you to feel comfortable, because I know you are going to be very busy and tired for the next few months with work and to ensure we got to see each other as often as possible in that time, I did not do so without thinking of the alterations that would no doubt happen with us both being there. I saw how you were over the past couple of weeks, and I know you were so busy you did not get a chance to actually get comfortable, but bar your terrible book organisational skills, I know you're tidy, jovial and quiet the most of the time, I actually like that."

"Really, attacking my books, again."

"Darling, there is nothing wrong with your books, how you organise them is the issue." 

Danielle threw her eyes up at him, causing him to chuckle before getting serious again. "Are you worried about when I am away?"

"About being by myself, not that no, I can handle that."

Tom processed her words, "But you are concerned?" Danielle failed to respond. "What are you scared of?"

"You work with gorgeous, funny, intelligent women." Tom froze, knowing what she was implying. "If you rather one of them, could you please just, I dunno, send me a text, ring me, do anything other than waiting until after, or not tell me and let me find out some terrible way." she looked at him pleadingly. "I don't want to be made a fool of Tom, especially, Jesus, if it ended up on a rag paper and the whole world knew before me, I couldn't take the looks or sympathy, or in some cases, delight." 

Tom looked at her for a moment, he was hurt she would think him capable of that, he was never one to consider such a thing, but he wasn't an idiot, it happened a lot in his industry, every second week if rag mags were to be believed. "I would not do that, you know that right? But, if by some chance I did find myself wanting to do such, I would never hurt you like that." He promised, looking directly into her eyes. "I mean it, Elle, I could not do that to you." 

"Okay, please just remember that. I rather be heartbroken that we didn't last than crushed by you trying to say you're sorry or you didn't want to hurt me. I rather be hurt by the honesty than by betrayal." 

"I will, but on that note, I know I am not always home, I know I am gone a lot and that has been a reason why I have not partaken in relationships a lot over the past few years, I don't like the idea of leaving someone behind. If I neglect you if another man realises just how amazing you are when I am not there, if he..." Tom swallowed hard at the words he was forcing out. "If he gives you what I can't, please, I..."

Danielle gave him a comforting smile. "We respect each other enough to do the right thing, deal?" 

"Deal." Tom's eyes were glassy, the idea of Danielle casting him aside for someone else, alone hurt him more than he thought it would. She was not someone who would cheat, she seemed to be almost aggressive towards those who were, it was something she had never understood or stood for, even when a friend of hers in a terrible marriage had cheated, as much as she hated the husband and thought the friend should leave, she still snapped at the woman for lowering herself to such a level. He felt somewhat unsure of what to do next until Danielle placed her hand in his. 

"So, really, you'd want to ship your hypothetical sons to Eton?"

"I didn't mind it." 

"I thought you said you felt alone there?" 

"But it is a good education." 

"And what of your daughters, should you have some?" She asked curiously. 

"Why don't you like the idea of private schools?"

"Private schools is one thing, boarding schools are another; I hated it." Tom paused and looked at her. "I lasted one semester, and when I came home for Christmas, I refused to go back." 

"I didn't..."

"I know, so when you said my parents didn't want to invest in my education, they did, I just didn't want that. I was happier in a normal school."

"I never should have said that. Did I even apologise for it, I am so sorry for the horrible things I said to you that day, for how I acted, when you had had such a terrible night."

"In your defence, I used the 'p' word, so I sort of deserved it." She countered. "So, are we okay?"

"I think so, I cannot think of anything else right now. I cannot believe I am finally discussing these things, I thought I had ruined any chance of all of this for myself." 

"How so?"

"I kept pushing people away." 

"Why did you let me in?"

"Because when I think about having something with you, I feel excited. I have not felt that before." 

"Well, I mean, I am fabulous." She grinned, fanning herself. 

"I concur." Tom smiled, taking her hand and kissing it again. "Are we already nearly back to the car?"

"Yep."

"Good, I want lunch."

Danielle laughed, "How are you as lithe as you are?"

"Well of late, I have been partaking in some very amorous acts that aid me in maintaining my physique." 

"Is that right?" Danielle gave a smirk and a raised brow. "How very good of your significant other to be so selfless as to assist you in such a manner." 

"I know, and I think I know how to thank her." 

"Well now, you have me wanting to run back to the car." 

"Good." Tom burst into a sprint. 

"What! Not fair, I'm short." Danielle shouted as she started to run.

"Excuses." Tom laughed as he ran on, seeing her follow, Mac Tíre easily outstripped them, circling around the pair several times as they ran as though taunting them of his speed and durability. 

"That was mean." Danielle puffed as she slowed down at the car. 

Tom leant against it, feeling somewhat out of breath himself. "I won."

"You had a head start and long legs you fucker, that's cheating."

"I can't help my height." 

"Neither can I." she walked over to him, but before she could poke or elbow him, Tom pulled her to him and looked down at her. 

"I am so glad I finally have you." 

"Your not so bad yourself, Hiddles." She leant up and kissed him. 

"What if someone catches us?"

"Fuck em." she grinned, kissing him again.


	58. Carpe Diam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After returning from their walk, Danielle and Tom end up minding his niece for a while and after that, they go to have dinner again in Diana's, where it is revealed that due to the summer, Tom has not spoken to his father since then, something Danielle thinks to rectify.

After the walk in the woods, and a small towel dry for Mac, Danielle and Tom contemplated sitting down for a quiet read, but their idea was quickly shattered when Sarah arrived with her daughter. “Half an hour, I beg you.” she pleaded. Tom looked at his sister in concern. “My head is spinning, I have literally watched four movies in a row, I need half an hour.” 

“Give us one and a half, she’ll be fed and all.” Danielle smiled. Sarah did not even bother asking if she was sure, she turned and fled. “I guess that answers what our afternoon includes.” She commented to Tom. 

“Prepares us for the weekend we have you I suppose.” Tom grinned at his niece. “Have you had lunch?” 

“Nope.” 

“Well then, how about some of Ellie’s homemade soup and brown bread?” Tom ushered her into the kitchen. Danielle smiled as she walked in after them, Tom getting some of the soup Danielle had made them after their walk and the bread she had baked before getting injured on Christmas Eve. Tom saw her looking at him. “What?”

“Nothing,” She smiled. “Just nice seeing you make yourself at home here.” 

“Well, just remember to do the same in London.” 

“I might just.” She winked, going over to the kettle to make herself some tea. “Do you want one?”

“Please.” Tom was about to put his arms around her when she moved slightly to avoid it and indicated to the six-year-old who was currently eating at the table. “Sorry.” 

“Have to remember to behave in front of children.” She chastised. “So, what movie will we watch when you are finished your lunch?” She asked said child as she placed a glass of apple juice next to her. 

“Cinderella.” 

“The film or the cartoon one?” Danielle offered. 

“Film.” 

“There’s a film of it now?” Tom asked. 

“Yeah, Kenneth Branagh is the director, it’s brilliant, so colourful,” Danielle informed him. 

“Ken loves using colour.” Tom nodded. “Sounds good.” 

When Sarah returned almost two hours later, she was shocked to see Tom and Danielle playing hide and seek with her daughter. “You two are worse than her.” She chuckled to her brother. 

Tom came over to her and put his arm around her, “Feel better?” 

“Too much wine yesterday, tired and over my fill of movies, thank you both so much.” 

“We are happy to have her.” 

“She loves you both, she has not stopped going on about wanting you to marry Elle.”

“I know, I was informed yesterday on our walk that she is to be the flower girl, no arguments.” 

“No pressure.” Sarah laughed. 

“No, none. So what time is dinner?”

Sarah groaned. “No one is in the mood for turkey, not even mum.”

“I know, the idea of it is not too appealing.” Tom agreed. “Though…” He walked out to the end of the stairs. “Truce,” he shouted up. A moment later, two smiling faces poked around the top of the stairs at him. “Why is your hair tossed?” He asked almost worriedly. 

“We…”

“Shh,” Danielle put her hand over the girl’s mouth for a moment. “We can’t let him know where I hid you.” She giggled. “What do you want? Surrender?”

“Not a chance.” 

“Then why call us?” She asked. 

“You cooked a lasagne on Christmas Eve, right?” 

“I did.” 

“Is there enough for everyone?”

Danielle took a moment to think. “There are fourteen portions, so I think it’s safe to say yes.” 

“Why did you cook that much food?” Tom frowned. 

“It’s easier to cook a lot and freeze, so I did.” Danielle shrugged. 

“Can we use it for dinner, no one is really in the mood for Turkey?”

“Actually, that sounds really good.” Danielle came down the stairs, Tom’s niece in tow, she turned to look at her. “What do you think?”

“I want Garlic bread with it.” 

Tom grinned, “That sounds like a great idea. But I am not sure there is any.” 

“I have store-bought in the freezer too.” Danielle smiled. 

“I love you.” Tom declared. 

“You two are nauseating.” Sarah laughed. 

“All men declare their undying love to the one that feeds them, why do you think they all love their mammies!” Danielle laughed, going to the kitchen to get the food. “How are you now?” She asked as she opened the freezer. 

“Better, thank you, I had a cup of tea and a power nap. I think everyone was a little drained.” 

“Well, you know where I am.” Danielle offered. 

“Aunty Ellie?” Danielle turned around. “Why do you say mammy and not mummy or mommy?”

“Because I come from Ireland, and in Ireland, we say mammy.” 

“Uncle Jack is from Ireland too and he doesn’t sound anything like you.”

“Uncle Jack comes from up at the tippy top of Ireland, so his accent is different, like your granddad comes from Scotland, so he has a different accent to your nan.”She explained. 

“Okay.” With her curiosity sated, she walked off again. 

“You didn’t correct her.” Sarah grinned. 

 

“What?”

“When she called you ‘Aunty Ellie’ you never corrected her.” 

“I didn’t even notice.” Danielle shrugged. 

“Well, it suits you.” Sarah grinned. Danielle stared at her worriedly. “What do you need me to bring over?” Rolling her eyes, Danielle pointed to the food they would need. 

*

“Okay, that was more delicious than I thought.” Jack conceded as he finished another portion of lasagne. “How are you not the size of a house?”

“Self-control.” Danielle laughed. “How are you not sick?” Jack shrugged. 

“And it was not beef?” Jakov looked at the food in front of him. 

Danielle shook her head. “Lamb, less chewy.” 

“That is actually delicious,” Sarah declared. “I am stealing some.” 

“Or I could just give you some.” Danielle laughed. 

“That too,” Sarah conceded. 

Diana smiled as she looked around the table, “Are any of you going to see your father soon?”

“Jack and I are going after New Years, on our way back from Jack’s parents,” Emma stated. 

“We went a couple weeks ago, I will see when I can get up again,” Sarah informed her. 

Everyone turned to Tom. “I...I haven’t spoken to him in a while…” There were a few moments of silence. 

“Since the summer?” Danielle ventured, seeing no one else was going to ask, though everyone seemed to be thinking it. Tom nodded. “Have you spoken since?” He shook his head. “Well, do something about it.”

“How?”

“You get off your ass and you go to Scotland, obviously.” 

“He…”

“Will give you a clip across the ear and then you apologise for embarrassing yourself, your family, your forefathers, your descendants, your pets, neighbours and even your preschool teacher and you get on with life.” Tom gave her a disbelieving look while the others laughed. 

“What wiring is wrong in your head to say you say the stuff you do?” Jack shook his head. 

“You’re just jealous you are a boring Tyrone shite that only wishes he was as brutally honest as me.” she retorted. 

“Language.” Diana admonished. 

“He started it.” 

“You are the biggest child to ever exist, are you sure you don’t have any siblings?” Emma laughed. 

“Nope just learnt all this from your crazy butts.” Danielle looked to Diana, who nodded her approval of Danielle toning down her language. “Why don’t we see if he is free over New Years, I know you wanted to go to see a few of your friends, but I think it would mean more to him if you made the effort to go up and show him you are not as mental as everyone thinks you are.” Tom gave her an unsure look, which Danielle chose to ignore. 

“Can I just absorb some of your ability to just say what I am thinking?” Emma asked. 

“I can be honest or I can not hurt your feelings, not both, most of the time.” She grinned. “So, get off your ass and ring him.” 

 

“He…”

Danielle shook her head, “Emma, give me your phone,” Emma gave it to her and Danielle typed in the code and the screen unlocked. “Dad or James?”

“Dad.” 

“Got it.” 

“Elle,” Tom warned. 

Danielle ignored him and continued. “Got you,” She pressed the dial button and put the phone to her ear. When a Scottish accent answered she smiled. “Hello, Dr Hiddleston, this is Danielle, I was a bridesmaid at Emma’s wedding.”

“I recall, what can I do for you?”

“I am ringing because Tom is under the impression you are not willing to speak to him, I wish to know if this is true or is he just being dramatic?”

“Is that little tart gone?”

“You mean the American singer?”

“That one.” 

“Yep.”

“Is he there?” 

“Right next to me, Dr Hiddleston.”

“Put him on, and for Christ’s sake girl, I told you enough times that day, it is James.” 

“Sure thing Dr Hiddleston. I hope you had a lovely Christmas, take care and here is your idiot son.” She held the phone out to Tom, who was glaring at her. 

Anxiously, Tom took the phone and rose to his feet. “Hello, dad.” He walked from the room talking. 

“There, done.”

“Carpe Diam?” Diana smiled. 

“More like ‘Carpe Scrotum’.” Danielle laughed as she took a drink of her water to the sounds of laughter around her. 

*

“Thank you, I think.” Danielle turned to see Tom behind her. 

Danielle faced him properly. “For the record, I would never have forced you to talk to your dad if you didn’t look like it was the one thing you wanted more than anything else in the world, that would not have been fair.” She stated. “I completely understand if you are annoyed with me and want to stay over here tonight. I just don’t want to see you not talk to your dad about something that is over, he is not exactly young. My dad always said to me, that no matter how bad we argue, never leave it longer than a day to say sorry, time doesn’t wait for you to.” 

Tom looked at her for a moment. “I was pissed off you did it, but I am glad you did. We spoke for a few minutes, he just didn’t want me ruining everything I have worked so hard for. He mentioned you too.” 

“Well, I was the one that called him.” 

“He asked why I couldn’t ever see you as a suitable woman, you are, and I quote ‘copped on, intelligent and well able to give me a clip cross the ear’ he impersonated his father’s Scottish accent as he did so.” 

“He forgot funny, charismatic and generally awesome,” Danielle laughed. “What did you say to that?”

“I told him I did, and that I convinced you to come to London to me for a few months.”

“Well, there’s his idea that I am copped on and intelligent gone out the window.” She stated solemnly before giggling. 

Tom pulled her to him and kissed her as he chuckled too. “He said about fucking time, and that should I find my way to Scotland anytime soon, I am to bring you.”

“Woohoo, very nice. Got both parents on side, I am rocking at this girlfriend thing.” She smiled. 

“I think you may have it down indeed Ms Hughes.” He agreed. “By the way,” She looked up at him. “He said to stop calling him Dr Hiddleston.” 

“I can’t, it annoys him too much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what Tom's niece's name is, but seeing as she is going to be staying with them in the near future, she will need on, but I am NOT Googling it, I don't want to invade her privacy, she is 5-7 years old, I just cannot do that. So I am going to make up one for her.


	59. Scares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom wakes to a sore Danielle, but tending to her, he notices something, leading to a few hours of worry and more conflict with Emma's words before Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so, part of this chapter was actually included in the talk that Tom and Danielle had already, but it didn't sit right with me and tobetheone agreed, so I took it out and put it here instead, also, I had a little help with this from her as well, we thought it would be a bit of light humour at Toms expense, so to speak.

Tom groaned as he rubbed his eyes, a few times during the night, he was convinced he felt Danielle getting in and out of bed, though he was half asleep so perhaps it was just that she was tossing a little. Another movement next to him and a small groan caught him attention. 

“Elle.” 

“What?” Her voice was a tad snappy. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

“I must have fallen asleep in my wrist, it is really sore.” she moaned. 

“Have you taken something?”

“I took the diffene before bed and a paracetamol an hour ago, but I am all out now. I have literally used more pain meds over Christmas than I did all year leading up to this.” 

There was a distressed tone to her voice which caused Tom to pull her close to him. “Give me two minutes,” he said, kissing the top of her head before getting out of the bed. 

“Where are you going?”

“Mum has a medicine cabinet, I saw Jack getting out Alka seltzer last night, so I know she has some Nurofen.”

“I knew he would have a sore stomach after that much food. Don’t go annoying them. 

“Elle, it is four thirty in the morning, how much sleep have you had?”

“Some.”

“Elle…”

“Two hours, three at a push.”

“You need to get some rest. You have not had a good night’s sleep in weeks.” He put on his pants and shoes and grabbed a jumper before leaving the bedroom. As soon as he left, Danielle groaned and cursed herself before groaning again and running to the bathroom. 

“Tom?”

He turned to see Emma in her nightwear behind him, “Go back to bed Em.”

“What are you doing over here?”

“Elle’s wrist is sore and she ran out of Nurofen.”

“Top shelf, at the back. Her Royal Highness was on the counter yesterday so mum thought it was best to put them higher, just in case.”

“The outside does taste like sweets in all fairness.” Tom agreed. 

“Why is her wrist sore?”

“She broke it, remember,” Tom growled, still not after forgiving Emma for what she had said to Danielle, but Danielle insisted that they try and move on. 

“Right, I…”

“Look, go back to bed Emma, I just came over to get this, Danielle isn’t sleeping right at the moment.” 

“Is it because…”

“Well, I doubt you helped.” Tom inhaled deeply. “Look, she wants to move passed this, and so do I, but what you said to her, what you demanded of her, I can’t get over that quickly Emma, you are my sister and her friend and you told her to choose between us.”

“I didn’t say…”

“You said if she had any respect for you and your friendship to back off, that is telling her to choose, and guess what, she chose you.” Tom snapped. “Just go back to bed and get some rest, I can’t deal with bratty behaviour now.” He growled, storming out of the room and rushing back over to Elle. 

“Hey, darling.” He handed her a glass of water and the ibuprofen. “This will help.” 

“Thanks, six o’clock cannot come fast enough, I can take another diffene then.” She groaned taking the medicine and water and swallowing it. “It’s just a constant dull throb.”

“The sort that keeps you from getting comfortable.” Tom nodded in understanding. 

“I was such a fucking idiot.” She groaned. 

“You are no such thing, just relax and get some rest.” He soothed. 

“Aren’t you going to sleep?” 

“I am darling, I just need to go to the bathroom first.” He explained, heading to the en suite. To his surprise, the seat was up, though he knew it had been down going to bed, as well as that, there was a small sickly sweet smell of air freshener in the bathroom. Shaking his head slightly, he turned to wash his hands and realised that there was a hint of toothpaste and mouthwash in the sink. Sliding his tongue across his teeth, he had a suspicion as to what had occurred. Walking back into the room and getting into bed, he pulled a half asleep Danielle to him, making sure her injured wrist was not at risk of being hurt by having it placed on his chest and kissed her forehead, as soon as she got comfortable, he smelled the mouthwash on her breath and sighed defeatedly. 

*

“Hey, there you are.” Tom turned to see Danielle smiling at him before frowning slightly. “Going somewhere?”

“Pharmacy.” She cocked her head a little. “You’re out of painkillers, and you might need more later, so I am going to grab that, some fresh milk and a few other bits and be back very soon.” He walked over and kissed her. “You go back to bed or take a shower.” 

“Well, I have to say, that’s a tad insulting. I love you, but you smell.” Danielle laughed. 

“Yeah, sorry. I will be back soon.” he kissed her again and left, leaving Danielle wondering why he was so out of sorts. Groaning at another bad night’s sleep, she turned and made her way to the kettle to make a cup of coffee, not sure how to deal with whatever was bothering Tom. 

*

It had been awkward, but Tom had gotten everything he needed, even with a very confused pharmacist looking at him, thankfully, he had not recognised the movie star, otherwise it would have been on the morning internet news before Tom even got back to the house. He barely remembered the other items he said he would purchase before heading back, wondering how to even broach the subject with Danielle. 

When he returned to the house, he saw Mac come round to the side gate to see what car had just invaded his driveway, on seeing it was Tom, he wagged his tail and went around back once more, telling Tom that Danielle had chosen to stay up and was probably just tidying or cooking. As soon as he opened the door, she popped her head out from the kitchen. “I just texted you, we needed eggs too.” She stated, though her face told him she had no intentions of sending him out again. “I suppose we can have a no egg breakfast for one day.”

“I got them.” He answered. 

“Good, so come on and we’ll get some food into us, I am starving.” He walked into the kitchen and looked at her worriedly. It took a moment for Danielle to figure out that there was something worrying him. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Were you sick again last night?”

“What?”

“Danielle, just...were you sick again last night?”

Danielle bit her lips together at him using her full name and nodded. “Yes.”

“You didn’t tell me.”

“It was just a little and as soon as I was sick I was fine again, it’s just that I obviously vomited up my diffene, so my hand was sore as a result.” 

“I got you more painkillers,” He held out one small bag, which she took, but her eye went to the other pharmacy bag he had with him. “I want you to take a test.”

“A test?”

“Yes,” He rummaged through the bag and pulled out a box and held it out for her. 

“Tom, this is a pregnancy test.” She pointed at the small box. 

“You have been sick, two nights in a row in the early hours of the morning, as soon as you are sick, you seem to be okay again.”

“Wait, this has been plaguing you all night, hasn’t it?” She noted the tired look on his face. “Did you get back to sleep at all last night?”

“No.”

“Tom,” she sighed, “You are worrying for nothing.”

“Just take the test, Elle.” 

“I am not pregnant.” 

“We need to know,” he stated factually. “You could be.”

“I have the bar.”

“For nearly three years, you said that yourself when we first slept together, I Googled it, the bar lasts three years.”

“Tom, I am due to have it changed the day of your birthday, ironically, that is how I know it needs changing then, I confirmed an appointment for it before Christmas, I moved it forward a few days so I could celebrate your birthday with you without a sore arm. I am still covered by it.” 

“Please Elle, I feel like I am going insane, I...just please.” 

“Fine.” She shrugged, “No harm in it really, is there? I mean, yeah, there is the world’s tiniest chance and you are clearly not going to relax until I do it, so give it to me.” She took the small box and read the back cover before opening it and taking out the instructions, her lips moving slightly as she read it. “Okay, you keep an eye on the food, I will go and pee on a stick. What a way to start the day, right?” She scoffed sarcastically before walking out of the room. 

Tom put on the eggs and watched the door, his pulse audible in his ears. He was relieved she had not gotten angry at him, but her blase manner did not help much either. She returned less than a minute later, holding the stick in her hand. “Well?”

“It takes three minutes, my phone will go off when it’s time, but I am telling you, you are freaking out for nothing.” She dismissed. 

“We need to know.”

“I am telling you, I am not pregnant.” She stated adamantly before she bit her bottom lip. "If we had an unplanned pregnancy, what would you do?"

"I don't know," Tom answered honestly. "I would like to think I would not panic and be completely alright with it, but I cannot say I would, I would probably be worried about everything."

"What about your work?"

"That would be affected." He stated as though obvious. 

"Would you resent it?"

"I don't think so. You?"

"I have a plan for myself, anything that would scupper that, I don't know, I cannot say, but you know how I feel about different options Tom, I can't...I mean, what other women do, that is their business, but I could never..."

"I know, and I respect that as your choice." 

"I’m scared, though, I mean, I say that, but if I was faced with it, would I?"

"Hypotheticals are great in that we can pretend we know the answer, but we don't, we cannot know the answers." He consoled. 

“But it might not be hypothetical now.” 

“We will deal with that if it is.” 

There was an awkward silence for a moment before Danielle’s phone went off, nervously, she looked at the small stick before frowning. “I…”

“What?”

“It can’t be.” She shook her head. “No.”

“Elle.” She cocked her head to the side and grabbed the piece of paper that came with it. “Elle.” He walked over and looked at the small stick. He knew nothing about the tests other than a plus tended to mean a positive result, and what was looking back at him seemed to be a very faint plus. “Positive.”

“No, it can’t be, it’s wrong.”

“Elle, it is saying it here in front of us, it is not wrong.”

“No, here, look, it is supposed to have another little line in that small box to show that the test is functioning, it’s not there. It’s faulty.” 

“What does that mean?”

“It means the test is not working properly, it is faulty.” She repeated. 

“What do we do?”

“Nothing you can do, you’d have to take another test now.” Tom walked over to the bag. “Don’t tell me you bought more than one?” Danielle asked in disbelief. 

“I got the three top brands, I didn’t know what one would work.” 

“Three, you bought three pregnancy tests, they are like a tenner each.”

“I think it is safe to say I can afford three pregnancy tests, Danielle.”

“Why are you calling me Danielle all of a sudden?” she asked, hurt at him calling her by her full name. 

“I think my girlfriend is pregnant and we aren’t together long enough to know how to deal with this, so to say I am a tad stressed is a bit of an understatement,” Tom growled.

“I am not pregnant,” she reiterated again in annoyance. “Look give me the other two, let’s just get this done with.” He handed her another test. “This one is digital, it will read ‘error’, ‘pregnant’ or ‘not pregnant’ it is that simple. I’ll use this.” She walked off again. 

Tom rubbed his hands over his face. He had a lot of different pressures over the years with women and relationships, but a pregnancy scare was a new one, he knew that there was always a risk, but he wasn’t ready, not since he and Danielle were already going just a tad too fast by some people’s standards. Knowing her so long meant they could be a little hastier in some respects, but a baby, that was not something that would do any relationship any good too soon. Again it was only a minute or so before she returned. 

“Another three minutes,” she stated. She went over to the cooker and stared at the breakfast she had been working on for them. “I’m not really very hungry now.” Her voice was small. 

“Hey,” She turned to face Tom, “No matter what, it will be okay, we can sort this, whatever way you want if it happens, alright?” she nodded but said nothing. 

“I’m not ready.” She admitted. 

“I know,” He walked over and wrapped her in his arms and kissed her head. 

“If it…”

“Elle, it’s alright, we will not get worried about it until we see what it says.” Tom reiterated.

The little device beeped and Danielle remained where she was. “I can’t.” 

Gently, Tom removed his arms from around her and walked over to the little device. She had put the cap back on the end and wrapped it in tissue to be hygienic, but that was not the reason he feared touching it. Slowly, his eyes went to the little window and a sigh of pure relief rushed from him. “Not pregnant.” 

“Oh thank God.” Danielle physically slumped and then walked over, sure enough, the writing was there in front of her. “I knew it, fuck that is scary.” 

“Better to be safe,” Tom stated, pulling her to him. 

“I know, but fuck that first one has knocked me for six.”

“Has what?”

“Scared the shit out of me.”

“Ah, right.” Tom kissed her again. 

“Don’t think this is how I want it to stay, I just, I’m not ready Tom, I want to get further first.”

“I know, darling.” 

“I don’t want to be getting nannies to mind my kids while I head to work at four am or waddling around dangerous sets heavily pregnant, I want to be able to order someone else to do it, so I can teach our kids GAA and stuff.”

Tom smiled at her saying ‘our’ in relation to children. “I know, by the way, GAA is that crazy game with sticks right?”

“It’s called hurling, Tom.”

“Our kids are not learning that, it’s vicious.” 

“Hey, I’m Irish, so you damn well believe they will.” She corrected him as she dumped the used tests into the bin and cleaned all the instructions and whatnot off the table and set up for the food. “I am not even hungry, but I have to eat.” 

“Yes, you do.” Tom smiled fondly. “Elle,” She looked at him. “I’m sorry I was so crazy.”

“You were worried, and I don’t blame you, but I know me.” 

“You never told me you were sick last night.” 

“Because I was only sick for a minute, as I said, I felt perfect again after. I think the drugs are just giving me a tender stomach.” She wrapped her arms around him, “I actually need to thank you for being so nice to me.” She grinned, “After breakfast.” 

“After?” Tom smirked. 

“Can we take a moment to note that five minutes ago we were worried I was pregnant, yet now we are about to go upstairs again.” Danielle laughed as she intertwined their fingers and pulled Tom out of the kitchen to the hall. They had not made it to the first step when there was a pounding on the front door. “What the?” 

Tom opened it to find Yakov on the other side. “What’s wrong, is everything alright?”

Yakov shook his head. “It would appear your argument with Emma was overheard this morning.” His brother-in-law informed him. “And Sarah and Diana are...well it would be best if you come over, both of you.”


	60. Pleas and Beseeching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hiddleston's deal with Emma's words to Danielle before Christmas, but Danielle pleads with them to drop it. 
> 
> When Tom and Danielle get talking, they discuss matters that require Luke's input, which quickly leads to Tom begging her for something.

Tom and Danielle walked over to Diana’s with Danielle still in her nightwear and Tom in the jeans and hoodie he went to the shops in. As soon as they entered the house, the thick atmosphere was the first thing they noticed. 

“Right, first things first, Yakov, get your daughter and go to mine,” Danielle ordered, Yakov nodded and rushed upstairs to get his daughter out of the horrible atmosphere. “Ready?” She asked, looking to Tom. 

“For what, Emma deserves this.” 

“Tom, no good comes from holding grudges, I told you that after everything with Taylor, now, she is your sister, and this is all out now so we move on.” 

Tom did not seem so sure but nodded in agreement in the end. “Fine.” He conceded grudgingly as they made their way into Diana’s kitchen. 

Inside, Sarah and Diana stood at one side of the room while Emma and Jack stood on the other, the older Hiddleston women glaring at the younger, her husband looking almost ashamed next to her. When Tom and Danielle entered, Sarah and Diana immediately looked to them. 

“Is what I heard true Tom?” Sarah demanded as soon as Danielle closed the door. “Well?”

“Sarah…”

 

“I’ve sent Yakov over to mine with the Duchess, it’s not healthy to have her hear this.” Danielle began, the other adults looked somewhat ashamed. “The other day, Emma was slightly annoyed and tried to extend something of an olive branch to me, but I had just gotten out of bed and was wearing Tom’s shirt, she saw that and got pissed off again leading her to say that she wanted me to back off, she had lost time with her brother of late and I was to give her time with him and the family, I did so, resulting in my less than fine moment of fracturing my wrist, but since then she has apologised to myself and Tom and we have to her and have tried to get passed everything that happened, so please, can we continue to do that?” 

“She...she actually told you to back off from us, wait, is that why you didn’t ring to say you were in fucking hospital.” 

“Sarah.” Diana chastised. 

“Mum, you are worried about my language right now?”

“Look, Emma felt betrayed, you and she both know, hell, even Diana knows that people have become obsessed with using you guys to get to Tom, and well, can you blame her for getting pissed off with me? I was supposed to be her friend and next thing she knows, I am dating her brother, it’s not exactly nice. So her anger is somewhat understandable, as is Tom’s for how she has acted when all he wants is for everyone to be happy.”

“So those two are arguing and you are not mad at Emma?” Sarah asked in disbelief. 

“No, I’m not, she is my best friend, and recently I haven’t had a lot of time to show her how much I actually care for her as my best friend and I should have, I’m sorry.” She looked at Emma as she spoke. “I really miss you.” 

Emma swallowed and her eyes darted around. “I…” But she said no more. 

“It’s done, please everyone, can we not argue about it, Em’s sorry, Tom and I are sorry, and all I was is my breakfast which is going cold for no reason because we are all arguing over a non-issue.”

“She never even got you a present, that is how petty she got, and you are not getting pissed off?” Sarah questioned. 

“So what? I got enough this year, seriously, the only thing she needs to give me is a chance to prove I wasn’t using her to get to Tom.” 

“You realise for the youngest person here, you’re the most mature one.” Diana smiled fondly looking at her. 

“Obviously, I’m Irish,” She tossed her hair dramatically as she spoke before looking over at Jack and smiling “The good kind of Irish.” 

“Ha-ha, forever with the jokes, Galway Girl.”

“You know the real one was actually red haired, but it didn’t match the song,” Danielle informed him. 

As though the tension had finally gotten too much, Emma burst out laughing, “Why do you know this?”

“You know I know way too much stupid information, that;s why you are always trying to get me to do Table Quizzes with you.” 

“You know about American football.” 

“I used work nights, there are no other sports on at four am but basketball and American football, you learn fairly quick.” She shrugged. “Came in handy, got me a job next summer with a company from the States because I was able to know who Tom Brady was, and not just that he is married to Gisele Bun-whatever her name is, supermodel lady.” 

“That got you a job?” Sarah asked in shock. 

“Studio people are stuck around each other for stupid amounts of hours a day, they want people they can talk to, converse with, I clearly just said the right things.” 

“Wait, when are you going to America?”

“May or June, I can’t remember, the contract signing is in March.” She dismissed before looking back at him, “Why?” 

“I just didn’t…”

“Are you upset I’ll be going away for a few weeks?” She asked with a knowing smile. “Well, who knows, maybe if you’re not busy you can come.” 

“It’s weird being the one that will be left behind,” Tom commented. 

“We will have to do so from time to time. Now, are we all calm and back to normal?” She asked, looking around; everyone nodded, though she knew they were all still quite awkward with one another. “Fine, I’m getting breakfast, it has been a fairly weird morning.” She stated, much to the confusion of everyone but Tom before towards the back door. “I feel like trash, I am walking around in my pyjamas, I swear, if today is the day the leeches try to get a new pic of Tom, I am going to die of embarrassment.” She growled as she left. 

Diana and his sisters looked to Tom for an explanation but all Tom could do is chuckle and shrug before looking to Emma, his face becoming serious again. “On a serious note, she really does want to fix things between you. She is the one fighting for everything to go back the way it was, remember that.” He stated before following her back to her house. 

*

“Elle?”

“Bedroom.” 

“You changed your study/office.” 

“I know, I was going to start studying for a few days while I was home, but I guess I’ll be having to pack it all for London now.” She smiled. “Actually, that’s why I’m in here, I am going to need more than a week’s worth of undies and t-shirts.” 

“Well, I have a new suitcase that can help.” He grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist. “I am actually looking forward to this.” 

Really?” She turned her head toward him slightly. 

“Yes, having you to myself.”

“You had me to yourself before now.” 

“But you were working too much.”

“I still have to work,” She reminded him. 

“As do I, but we’ll make time, won’t me, to just watch a film?”

“Get a takeaway, perhaps Netflix and Chill.” She smiled turning to look at him. “Maybe even go for a walk in the fresh air, together.”

“Really?” 

“Yeah, probably away from the city first, then when we are found out, in the park.”

Tom kissed her passionately. “I cannot tell you how much I want that.”

“Good, we also have to talk to Luke about our plan, regarding the picture and that.”

“I’ll text him in a minute, we can organise something then, but I think he will like it.” 

“Text him now, no procrastinating, call if you can.” She ordered. 

“Yes, Ma’am.” He gave her a military salute as he did so and took out his phone, and got up Luke’s number. “Hello Luke, how was your Christmas?”

“Tom, what’s happened?” Luke’s voice was fearful down the phone. 

“Nothing.” Tom rolled his eyes, “Wait, you never used to answer the phone to me like that before.”

“I used never have to worry about you and publicity tramps before.” 

Danielle frowned next to Tom. “Hang on, are you talking about Danielle?” Tom began to get annoyed. 

“Tom, the only controversial thing about Ms Hughes is what way to spell her first name, she is a publicist’s wet dream in comparison to others,” Luke growled. 

“So why bring up others?”

“Because I am terrified that you’re about to tell me something regarding said others.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Well then, my Christmas was quite pleasurable, though I think I may never be able to look at poultry again and I may need new pants, these seem tight,” Tom chuckled. “Though I doubt this is a friendly call, so what is it?”

“Elle and I were talking.”

“And?” There was apprehension in Luke’s voice. 

“About when it is found out that we are together.” Luke remained silent on the phone. “Danielle came up with an idea and I wanted to run it by you.”

“I’m listening.”

“If we find out someone has spotted us and put it online, we immediately release a photo and statement giving the basic details, her name, where’s she from, and some other tidbits that we want to be known, and if it gets as long as we can, we want to release the information ourselves a few weeks before a wedding or something so the hubbub will die down beforehand.” 

“That is brilliant.” Luke was chuckling. 

“So you like it?”

“I do, I think it is genius.”

“She wanted to have some control in it, she knows they will snoop regardless, but it gives her some power.”

“It makes sense.” Luke acknowledged. “I am not going to lie, Tom, people are going to go for her no matter how this comes out, some good, plenty bad, but if she remains stoic in public, if they don’t smell blood, they tend to get bored very quickly.”

“She’s nodding here next to me, she knows.”

“Well then, I suggest getting together what you want as the official line and we will keep it ready.” Luke’s smile was blatant down the phone. “This is, without a doubt, far saner Tom, honestly. She...I think she is what you’ve been so sure you could not find, so don’t be an idiot and look after this, right?”

“Okay, I hear you.” Tom grinned. 

“There is one thing I am concerned for, though, her home, is it safe? I mean is it properly secured, has she a high wall and gates on it?” 

Tom thought it an odd question. “She has a basic wall, about five foot or so at the front and no gate.”

“She’s going to have to get it more secured, they are not supposed to enter her property, but let’s face it, Pap’s are bottom feeders,” Luke explained. 

Tom looked to the side where Elle was chewing on her bottom lip apprehensively. “Okay, we’ll get on that.” He informed Luke. “But for the time being, she is going to be in London with me, she wants to study more and her work is based in London studio’s for the new few months.”

“Well, all things considered, that is actually safer for her, but it heightens the risk of you being seen together.” 

“Hence the phone call.”

“So long as you are both aware this could erupt at any time and as long as you are both prepared for that, then send on everything you wish to be publicised and I will have it ready to go at the first sign of a story,” Luke instructed. 

“Will do, thanks, Luke.”

“Anytime, I also am going to need Ms Hughes’ phone number, and give her mine, if she has any issue…”

“Of course, right away.” Tom agreed. 

“Then enjoy your holidays and I will see you on New Years?”

“I said I would be there.”

“And Ms Hughes?”

“Her name is Danielle, Luke, you are going to have to start calling her by it, and I will extend the invitation, should she wish to go.”

“Good, well, have a nice day Tom.” 

“You too.” Tom smiled as he hung up the phone. “Luke is having a get together for clients and friends on New Years, I promised weeks ago I would go if you’d rather stay home…”

“Where is it on?”

“Private venue, no outsiders, no photographers, underground carpark so little risk of them.”

Danielle thought for a moment before walking over to her wardrobe and looking at its contents. “I think I don’t have anything for something like that,” she frowned. 

Tom walked over, and as Emma had said, right at the back were a few outfits he had never thought Danielle would wear, much less own. “Darling, I know I am sounding pushy, but I am imploring you, please,” He got on his knees as though adding dramatic effect, “Please wear this to the party.” He pointed to a dress that still had tags on it. 

“Oh, Jesus, that thing.” she groaned looking at it. “I have no idea what was going through my mind buying that, I could never…”

“Darling, I am begging you, you will look ravishing in it.” His eyes glinted with honesty and arousal. 

Danielle looked between him and the dress anxiously. “Okay.” 

Tom rose to his feet again, an elated smile on his face. “I mean it, Elle, you will look even more gorgeous than normal, which, in itself, is a difficult feat.” He grinned. “It is classy and sexy.”

“My boobs are going to be showing.” 

“Showing, but not hanging out,” Tom pointed out, before grinning wickedly. “And you already know my thoughts of these delicious assets of yours.” He cupped her breasts and bit his lip. 

“Insatiable.”

“That’s Mister Insatiable to you, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are not perfect yet between Emma and Danielle, but it's getting there.


	61. Goodbyes and Good Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Danielle have to say their goodbyes so to return to London, leading to Diana giving them both advice. On their return to the city, they meet with Luke, who is forced to ask Danielle some private questions so to be able to handle the inevitable media frenzy when it all comes out.

“Elle?” Tom looked around upstairs, but there was no sign of his girlfriend, frowning, he decided to stick his head in her study door as he passed. “I was calling you.” 

“Sorry, I thought I answered, I am just getting these three books.” She indicated to the two books in her hand before getting ready to climb up for another one. 

“Which one?” Tom asked, seeing the highest book was still not a stretch for him. 

“Third from the end.” she begrudgingly commented. When he got the right book, she smiled. “Thank you.”

“It’s handy having a tall boyfriend.”He grinned. 

“It has its perks.” 

“Ready?”

“Yeah, that’s everything. It’s weird, but probably better we are going back a day early.” 

“How so?”

“Well I was fretting about it all, about leaving everything, but now I don’t actually feel as bad. I am terrified I forgot something, but phone, purse, laptop, books and clothes, I think that’s everything, I can get anything else I have forgotten in London, I mean, if I can’t get it there, I’ll never be able to get it, right?” She smiled. 

“You forgot Mac.”

“Mac won’t let Mac be forgotten and you know it.” She scoffed. 

“I have all his stuff in the car and ours. All that is needed now is those books and we are ready to go.I’m sorry I have us rushing back.”

“Why? We are sorting ourselves so that we can be ready for when this is public, it has to be done, let’s go say goodbye and hit the road.” 

“Let’s go so.” Tom put his arm around her waist as the pair walked into his mother’s. 

Diana hugged them both tightly in turn, “Call when you get back to London, you know the routine by now.” She insisted to Tom. 

“Of course mum.” He went and gave her a second hug. 

“And look after her.” She ordered, pointing to Danielle then to Tom again. 

“She’s a big girl mum, she doesn’t need people looking after her,” Tom argued. 

“Of course not, but it doesn’t mean you shouldn’t.” 

“I swear I will make sure to look after her,” Tom stated as though taking an oath. 

“And you make sure to keep him in line,” Diana ordered Danielle. 

“Unbelievable,” Tom threw his hands up and walked out of the room muttering about being unfair. 

“I will, he’s not too bad, just needs an occasional clip across the ear.” Danielle grinned. “He was well brought up.” 

“Well, I was lucky, his version of lashing out after everything with myself and James was to go into drama and try smoking for all of twenty minutes,” Diana confessed. “So many go different routes.”

“You raised a gentleman and you know it.” Danielle smiled. “I feel bad leaving you here.” 

“Don’t darling, you are doing what I want you to do, achieving your ambitions, that’s so important, I am still here, you don’t need my boy to be with you to come visit, you know that.” 

“I know.” Danielle hugged her again. “Thank you for everything.”

Diana hugged her for a second before pulling her back and cupping her face, “Now you listen to me Danielle Constance Hughes,” Danielle grimaced at being called by her full name, “I know you are used to being on your own, and I know that you don’t ever really need someone, but that does not mean that when you are with someone you withhold from them. The day you were in hospital, Tom almost had kittens, he was frantic, and my silly youngest’s ridiculous demands should not have mattered. You are not opening enough to him, I know you don’t think you should, but you have to, you cannot expect someone to give you their all if you are not going to give yours.”

Danielle nodded. “I know, I just...I get scared.”

“You’d be stupid if you didn’t child, you are allowing someone in to know you in the most intimate ways, and you are scared of getting hurt, of your feeling being used against you, that is normal, but you can only ever be the happiest when you give it your fullest.”

“You see, reasons like this is why your son is one of the most gifted actors I have ever witnessed.” Danielle smiled. “I know I need to open more, hopefully, this will help me too.” 

“And if he ever treats you as anything less than the wonderful woman you are, I will personally castrate him.” His mother promised. 

“Jesus Christ.” The women turned to see Tom standing in the doorway having only heard his mother’s promise, his face one of shock. “Mum.” 

“Don’t you ‘mum’ me Thomas, I mean it. Never treat a woman short of anything you would expect me or your sisters to be treated.”

“You’re my mum, you’re supposed to be on my side.”

“There aren’t any sides.” Danielle corrected. “She is just being protective of me, same as she has been since the start, the only difference is this is different since you are involved too.” 

“Well, still.” 

“I am going to say goodbye to everyone else.” Danielle smiled walking out of the room and to the kitchen. 

“Have you everything?” Diana asked. 

“Yes, mum.” Tom nodded. “I’m sorry to leave like this, but Luke is only in London this evening so we want to get everything sorted.”

“Don’t apologise, love, it is a good idea and the best way to get it all sorted. Just look after one another, alright?”

“I really plan to.”

“Good, she has done something to you, Tom, you had gotten so, I suppose I can’t think of the right word, but you have a new vitality to you, the glint in your eyes is back.” She smiled fondly. 

“I know what you mean, I don’t feel like every new project is all that matters now, I want them, I am looking forward to them, but I like the idea of when I will be home now too. I always tried to avoid being home overly long,” He tried to articulate. “I’m just scared that she will think I am not home enough. Do you know she’s scared I will leave her for someone I work with, or worse, cheat on her with one of them.”

“Can you blame her?” Tom looked at his mother, his hurt apparent. “Darling, all we ever see is celebrities cheating on one another, leaving one another, sure look at Taylor, not five minutes out of that music whatever he is, boy’s bed and she has her talons in you, of course, she might think that. Even Sarah and Emma get worried about that from time to time, as no doubt do Jack and Yakov. You have just admitted that you worry you won’t be home enough for her, but that is where trust comes into it. Danielle trusts you, she would not be so open with you if she was not. I know to you she does not open enough, but for her, that is a huge step and she is taking it with you. Remember that Tom, she does not allow herself be vulnerable, we spoke of this before. After her parents, she is too scared to care for people, she rather be alone than hurt, but she is risking it with you, that risk shows her trust.” Diana explained. 

“You are too perceptive mum.” Tom chuckled. 

“I’m a mother, I want what is best for my children.” 

“Do you think we are doing alright?”

Diana laughed, “You’d know if I didn’t, do you recall last summer?”

“You were bitterly cold to me.” 

“Yes, I was, with good reason. Now get Danielle and get on the road before you are late.” 

“Yes, mum.” Tom walked out of the room to see his older sister and niece with Mac in the hallway, the young child telling Mac that she would see him soon for her holidays, the dog wagging his tail happily as she hugged him. “Where’s Elle?”

“Kitchen.” Sarah pointed behind her. 

Knowing Emma was inside, he walked in, not sure of what to expect. To his relief, however, the two women were hugging goodbye. “Elle, we need to leave soon.”

“Yeah yeah, he’s done so all of a sudden, I’m the late one. You are never on time for anything. I bet Luke only told you five so you’d get there for half six.” She joked as Emma laughed. 

“I am never over an hour late,” Tom growled. 

“So, New Year’s day, lunch?” Emma beamed, looking at Danielle. 

“Lunch,” Danielle confirmed. 

“Good,” Emma hugged her again. “I’m sorry Elle.”

“Don’t, it’s done,” Danielle dismissed. 

“You like that phrase, don’t you?” Jack smiled as he too gave her a hug. 

“My dad used to say it. It’s true, though, you can’t change what happened, we can only keep going.” Danielle shrugged. “Now, where is Mac, I’m getting emotional.” 

“Right, heaven forbid you come across as human.” Tom sniped playfully. 

“Diana, I might kill your son,” Danielle warned. 

“Leave my little boy alone.” Diana laughed. 

“See, she’s still your mammy.” Danielle joked to Tom, who seemed happy with his mother’s defending him. “Now, let’s go.” 

With his hand on Danielle’s lower back, the pair made their way to the door and to Tom’s car in the other driveway, with Tom taking a moment to make sure there was no one was watching them with a camera, thankfully, after an initial interest with Taylor, there did not seem to be the same interest in Tom’s mother’s home since.

Mac eyed the back seat curiously, somewhat irked that for once, he had to share it with other things, but as they mostly smelled of his bed and Danielle, he was not as annoyed as he could have been. “Ready?” Tom asked as they got into the car. 

“This feels odd.” Danielle looked at the house that had very quickly become her home. Good odd, but still odd.” 

“You still own it, you can come back all the time.”

“Next week?” She asked with a raised brow. 

“Tomorrow, after you collect your car from the garage if that is what you want, but I hope not.”

Danielle looked over at Tom as he safely reversed out of the driveway, “Thank you, Tom.”

“What for, darling?”

“Understanding that I’m not always as open as I should be, that I can be pig-headed sometimes.”

“You’re not alone there.” Tom chuckled. Waving to his mother and sisters, he turned and smiled to Danielle. “Ready?” 

“Yeah.” She nodded back. Mac gave a grumble in the back causing Danielle to look around at him, “Ready big man?” He gave a small bark in return. “Guess we’re ready.”

*

“That’s a dog.” Luke stared at Mac as he sat between Danielle and Tom. 

“Really, we hadn’t noticed. Elle, Mac is a dog.” Tom joked dramatically earning a very bemused glare from Luke as Danielle did everything in her power not to laugh at him. 

“We got caught in traffic so we hadn’t time to bring him to the house and it’s illegal to leave a dog alone in a car for a prolonged period of time,” Danielle explained. “He’s been to the toilet and is really good.” 

“I swear, if he does anything to ruin anything, Tom’s paying for it,” Luke grumbled, moving to the side to let them in. Tom pulled out Danielle’s chair before taking one next to her. “Right, so we have everything?” He asked taking his own seat on the other side of the desk. 

Tom handed him a small flash drive which Luke frowned at for a moment. “The pictures and the information.” He explained, “Her name, age, place of birth, the fact she is an only child, that her parents were happily married for thirty-seven years, that they are deceased, their jobs, her educational history, her current job and a few bits of information on her hobbies.”

“That is detailed,” Luke commented. 

“I know they’ll snoop, but I did a few checks online, those are the most researched things they look for, that and boyfriend history, which I am not going to go into, not because there is nothing to hide, there is literally nothing anyway noteworthy about any of them, I just am not going to be the one to drag them up, because I know if they find them, they are as vanilla as ice-cream.” 

“You did your research,” Luke commended with a smile. “I know this is prying, but how many men are we talking here?”

“Luke!” 

“Tom, I know this is not something Danielle wants to answer or you want to hear, but they will dig and we need to know the worst they can spit at us to protect both of you,” Luke explained. 

“Before Tom, three.”

Both men looked at her. “Three?” Luke repeated. “At twenty-nine years old you have only had three previous relationships?” Danielle nodded earnestly. “And none ended badly?”

“One I was in college, he was a nineteen-year-old guy with more testosterone than sense, I think he is in banking now, saw him at a triathlon a few years ago, grew up considerably since, another is a teacher, married with a kid according to my cousin, they live in the same development, told her to tell me that he said hi and Paul, who I saw at Christmas and wished me the best with my job while he gets ready to get married and be a dad, so no, nothing that can be called ‘bad’.” She shrugged. 

“Any issues with jobs?”

“Nope.”

“You left a degree in Business Studies?”

“To help my dad looking after my mam, then I ended up looking after dad and then I decided not to go back to college but to become a paramedic.” 

“Obviously no criminal record as you worked in that job, and finally, no bitter old classmates?”

“I pulled Megan Burke’s hair when we were seven because she said I was weird, but I doubt she even remembers,” Danielle stated factually. 

“Do you drink or smoke?”

Danielle frowned at him. “Am I applying for health insurance? No, I don’t smoke, I don’t like drinking much, yes I know that goes against every Irish stereotype ever established and because I would wager it is the next question, no I have never done any form of illegal drug natural or man-made and nor do I intend to, nor am I addicted to any pharmacy medications.” 

“I’m sorry, I know this is awkward and very intrusive, but you can surely understand my position. I rather we knew about that ‘one time in college’," He made air quotations as he spoke, "so if it came out we would be able to dismiss it immediately.” Luke explained. 

“I know, it’s just odd, going through all of this, I just am boring, nothing special, no operations, admitted to hospital as a child because I fell off my bike got a concussion, occasionally suffer migraines, enjoy sports, I literally am nothing exceptional or noteworthy.” 

“On the contrary,” Luke grinned. “You are, I literally could not have manufactured a more suitable person for Tom had I tried, you are a publicist’s dream, hardworking, intelligent, self-sufficient, and clearly you bring out something in Tom which I will admit has him seeming as happy as I used know him to be.” 

“So long as I don’t react to paparazzi and don’t get sarcastic.” She added. 

“Please, don’t do either of them, though to be honest, I rather your sarcasm to your vicious tongue.” 

“She deserved it, I usually am not so catty.” She replied, knowing what Luke was referring to. 

“Good, keep it that way.” Luke commended. “I will double check everything and have it ready to go, I will call you both if you are spotted, or await your calls should you wish to release the information. I know this is not needed, but as of now Danielle, no silly, brash decisions and I can tell this too is not necessary, but I should say it, no going around dressing in half nothing getting pissed drunk and making a fool of yourself.”

“But Tom said that was the theme of your party.” She joked, herself and Tom laughing as the publicist glared at them. “Yes, I get it, no odd ridiculous behaviour, keep my nose clean and tell you if there is any issue concerning public relations.” She stated seriously. 

“Exactly. I cannot see there being an issue pertaining to you, you are, as I said already, the most ideal of partners for one of my clients, and one of my friends.” Luke smiled. 

“Thank you, for everything.” She smiled, getting to her feet a moment after Tom and Luke. 

“Can I ask?” Luke pointed to her wrist, which he only just noted was in the cast. 

“I fell off my bike on Christmas Eve, small hairline fracture on the ulna should be alright in a month or so.” She explained. 

“Well, that’s an annoying start to the Christmas,” Luke commented. 

“Meant I got out of the dishes.” Danielle shrugged. 

“Little mercy’s I suppose,” the publicist chuckled. “Well then, I want to return home, as do you both and...him.” He looked down at Mac who was looking at him, his tail slowly wagging. 

“Not a dog fan Mr Windsor?”

“I was attacked by a sheepdog when I was five, tore my arm open, the scar is still visible, as is my dislike for larger dogs.”

“Understandable, though my father never was bitten by a dog bigger than a Jack Russell in his forty years of practice, I trust bigger dogs.”

“To each their own, though he will be a great little shield between you and overzealous photographers when the time comes.” 

“Little mercy’s I suppose.” She smiled back, causing Luke to pause for a moment and Tom to grin knowingly at him before they said goodbyes and left.

*

“Is that the last of it?” Danielle asked as Tom placed Mac’s bed in the back kitchen, his new home. 

“It is, what have you got in the microwave?” Tom asked, glancing in. “Please tell me that’s what I think it is.”

“Irish Beef and Guinness stew, made with sweet potatoes, fewer carbs.” She smiled. 

Tom brought her to him and started to dance a little, his hand on her waist. “I have to say I adore you, Ms Hughes.”

“I don’t know how to dance like this.” She admitted nervously. 

“Really, you seem to know what to do.” He smiled back, twirling her around. “You seem to feel it.”

“Tom…”

“Yes, Danielle?”

“Thank you, for sharing all of this with me.” She smiled meekly. 

“Always my darling.” He grinned in return, kissing her chastily before kissing her again.


	62. Things get Steamy in the Kitchen (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle and Tom are getting into a rhythm in their domestic life. 
> 
> Effective just a chapter for the sake of smut, nothing else!

In two days, Tom almost could not remember not living with Danielle, her time being at the house before Christmas was not as smooth as he had wanted it to be, seeing as they rarely saw one another, her need to get her paperwork done and then her added work, she seemed to only emerge from the living room to go to the bathroom and sleep, but even with her studying and him learning lines for Early Man, they seemed more in-sync on their return. As well as getting their work done, they were eating meals together, getting house chores done, both taking their share and enjoying talking at length as they always had, but with something more behind it, something Tom could not explain, but adored. 

“Hey, handsome.” He turned to see Danielle smiling behind him. “Everything alright?”

“Perfect.” He grinned as she walked over and put her cup in the sink. “My day for washing up I assume?” 

“Well, I am doing the laundry.” She smirked, Tom opened his mouth to say something, “We are not paying a laundrette to wash our clothes, it is one thing getting your suits done, but t-shirts and pants, not a hope.” She argued. “The poor washing machine finally feels like it has a purpose in its appliance life.”

Tom chuckled. “Fair enough, I wouldn’t want it to feel as though it is unappreciated, what with it being a non-sentient appliance.”

“You say that now, but wait until the machines take over the world.” 

“You watch too many sci-fi movies,” Tom gently brushed her hair from her neck and kissed her shoulder. “You know, we haven’t…”

“Is your mind always on sex?” Danielle laughed fondly as she kissed him. “I mean, we are here only two days, at our ages, sex like horny teens is not exactly the norm.”

“First of all, are you trying to imply I am old?” Tom growled, “And secondly. I refuse to apologise for finding sex with you something I enjoy and wish to do as often as you are willing.” His face fell slightly. “I’m not pressuring you, am I?”

Danielle laughed. “I would have kneed you in the balls by now if you were.” She swore. “I love our sex, I do, I just…”She bit her lip. “I read not too long ago that by my age, let alone yours, it is normal to have sex about once a week, but I sort of...I don’t want you to think I am weird liking it more often.” 

“Wait, are you telling me the reason we both have been holding back is to not frighten the other with our slightly higher than average sex drives?” Tom asked. 

“I think so, but to be honest, I am frightened of my sex drive, I mean, I didn’t have anyone for more than half a decade, and with Paul, I never did everything, but with you, I just feel so…” She bit her bottom lip and looked up at him. 

Though he had lines to rehearse and she had study to get done, Tom grabbed Danielle by the ass and hoisted her onto the kitchen counter top, “You owe me that little gift that you gave me the receipt for, if you recall.” 

“Now?”

“Not now, perhaps soon, now I just want to ravish my sexy girlfriend for admitting that I turn her on.”

“Very much so.” Danielle nodded as she started toying with his shirt. When he began lifting up her jumper she pulled back slightly. “In the kitchen?”

“By the time I am on the promotion tour for Skull Island, I plan on having had you in every room in the house.” He promised as he leant in to kiss her again. Danielle’s reaction was to gently nip his lower lip and tug on it for a moment before looking up at him as he still was a few inches taller than her. “Elle, I swear, you will be the fucking death of me.”

“I can think of no better way to go.” She grinned in return. “By the way, Tom?”

“Mmhmm.” 

“I need to wash those pants.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, and the boxers, shirt, well, everything really.”

“I best get them off me so.”

“Yes, you better.”

Tom chuckled as he began to undress in front of her. “Well, what about your clothes?”

“Mine are clean.” She winked back with a cheeky smile. 

“No, they’re not.” 

Danielle looked down confused. “Yes, they are.” 

Grinning wickedly, Tom walked over to a cupboard and pulled out some salad dressing before opening it and flicking some onto her clothes. “I beg to differ.” 

“TOM!” She looked down in disbelief, “Are you fucking serious?” Rather than her features being filled with anger to match her words, Danielle was laughing at him, “You prick.”

“I’ll show you a prick, come on, off with them.” He grinned, walking over to her and removing her t-shirt before quickly making his way to the button of her jeans. “I said before that I wasn’t like this with anyone else in a really long time Elle, I mean it, it’s just you do this to me,” he stated as he gently brushed his nose over hers, his lips finding their way to hers as he placed her arms around his shoulders before hoisting her up and taking off her jeans and panties at the same time, when he placed her back on the counter, she gasped slightly at the feel of the cold surface against her bare ass before his hands made their way to her bra. “I do not think this particular bra and I have been acquainted before, have we?” He asked at the silk material in his hands. 

“I don’t believe you have.” Danielle grinned. “Have you been keeping tabs on my underwear choices?”

 

“What have I told you of my adoration of your breasts, I recall all the terrible contraptions that have come between me and them that I have been shown.” Danielle could not control the snigger she gave. “Something funny?”

“You love being a twat some days, don’t you?” She grinned, before pulling him to her again. “Why don’t you get better acquainted with it then,” She whispered sultrily as she brushed her lips against his ear. 

“Yes, Ma’am,” He grinned wickedly as he pulled the material under her breasts and gently used his thumbs to brush over her nipples. “”Is that to your liking.”

“You are a fucking tease.” She growled back, loving it when he took one into his mouth. “Fuck, Tom!” 

“Hmm, I think you like that.”

“You know I do.” 

“More?”

“Please.” Tom set about gently nipping and suckling on each of her breasts in turn before finally sliding a hand down to her core, which, to his delight, displayed just how much she was loving his actions. “I think you need more.”

“Mmhmm.” Danielle nodded frantically as her eyes were closed and her lips both gripped between her teeth as she attempted to remain silent. 

“Don’t you want more?” He asked, his tone wicked as he teased her by rubbing his index finger’s knuckle around the little nerves on the exterior of her body. “Well?”

“Tom,” His name was equal parts a plea and a warning. 

“Well, if you’re not interested.” He pulled back leading Danielle’s eyes to fly open and for her to glare at him in shock. “I’m sorry, is there something you want?” He grinned wickedly. 

“Please?” 

“Please what my darling?”

“Please Tom.”

“Please what?” He repeated. Frustrated, Danielle got off the counter and started to pick up her clothes. “Now, where do you think you are going?” His voice was threatening, more akin to Thomas Sharpe than Thomas Hiddleston in its tone. 

“If you won’t give me what I want,” she growled through clenched teeth, but the glint in her eye informed him she was doing it with the sole purpose of getting him as worked up as she was. 

Tom, knowing it was just her teasing, took her ruined clothes and tossed them towards the utility room. “We’re not done.” 

“Really?” Danielle challenged with a brow raised, “Says who?”

“You. You are so ready for me, you seem to have a little glistening on your thighs.” Looking down, Danielle realised that it was true, Tom had riled her up enough that she had become so wet it was starting to be apparent both inside her body and outside of it. “I cannot possibly leave you like that, can I?”

“Absolutely not.”

“I will have to rectify it immediately, so I suggest, Ms Hughes, that you get comfortable.” Looking at him for a moment, she pursed her lips and turned around, going on her tip-toes so to rub her ass against his groin, his cock jolting slightly at the feel of her flesh against it. Looking around slyly, she waited for his next move. “You little minx.” Tom chuckled as he leant her forward. “Hands on the counter,” He ordered before taking hold of himself and directing himself to her damp opening. “Are you sure you want it like this?” He double checked, having never done such a position with her before. 

“Fuck, Tom, don’t you dare continue to tease me now.” She barked, leaning back slightly so to get the head into her, “Yes.” It came out more as a hiss, but seeing that it was what she wanted, Tom pushed forward until he was fully seated within her, Danielle giving a lustful moan as he did. When he paused for a moment, she turned her head to look at him, only to see him staring down at her, somewhat shocked. “What?”

“You are actually a little minx behind it all, aren’t you?”

“What?”

“You...I never thought…”

“Well you thought wrong, now fuck me,” she ordered. As though snapping out of his little momentary daze, Tom took hold of her hips and slowly pulled back before pressing forward again, slowly increasing his pace every time he did so, noticing how every time he bottomed out, Danielle seemed to become even wetter and moan more, all too soon, the room was only filled with the wet sound of skin slapping against skin and their moans of pleasure. “Fuck yes.” 

Tom leant his body over hers and slid one hand to her breast while the other gripped the counter next to hers, his longer torso meant that he was able to kiss and bite along her neck before nipping the shell of her ear. “You like this, darling?”

“Fuck yes,” Danielle had to concentrate to even speak, he was rubbing her insides perfectly with each stroke, every time he moved, he rubbed over the pleasure spot that allowed her to get closer and closer to her end. “Fuck, Tom, please.” 

Tom’s reaction was to nip her ear and slide his hand that had been teasing her breast down to her core to help her to her peak. “Yes, so close Elle, so fucking good.” With the added stimulation, Danielle took only moments to completely lose herself to her orgasm, gasping and moaning Tom’s name as her body shook, allowing Tom to hasten his movements before coming to his own completion, grunting as he did so and flooding her already drenched core. “Fuck, that was incredible.” He gasped out between deep breaths as they came down from their highs. “More of that.”

“Definitely.” Danielle grinned as she turned back towards him. 

“How do you…?”

Danielle stopped smiling for a moment and turned her head as much as she could with him still leaning over her, “I have not done it like that before if that’s what you’re asking, for the record, women talk and magazines have suggestions.”

“I wasn’t…” Tom thought through his words carefully. “I just wanted to know.”

“Well, I was reading a Cosmo on set one day because I was bored and it was raining and I was seeking shelter in the make-up trailer and read it there, I thought it sounded fun and well, you are my boyfriend, so...” Danielle stated as finally, Tom’s length slipped from her body, and knowing it would soon be followed by their combined juices, she rushed to the utility room, grabbing her ruined clothes on the way. 

“Elle,” Tom rushed over to the door, “I’m sorry, I wasn't trying to imply anything.” 

She opened the door and popped her head around. “I know.”

“Then why did you run into the utility room?”

“Because of something I don’t want to discuss.” She replied as she closed the door over slightly again. 

“Elle, I…”

“Okay, you want to know why Tom, because right now, your cum is trickling down my leg and I don’t know about you, but that is not something I believe should be trailed around the kitchen.” She answered sharply. 

“Fair enough,” Tom conceded. “Do you...eh, do you need some kitchen towel?”

“Seriously, you are freaked out by that? It’s your semen.” 

“I just never…”

“Of course not, you’re male.” Danielle laughed as she came back into view with clean clothes on and a shirt and pants belonging to Tom. “Now give me your other clothes.” 

“Right.” Tom turned around and did as requested. “So, women's magazines have that in them?”

“Yes,” Danielle laughed. “What, you think it’s all makeup tutorials? They go through different positions and pros and cons, though they should add that one isn’t great for people with over a height difference of six inches, I won’t be able to tiptoe for a day or two.”

“I had to squat slightly,” Tom admitted. “But for the record, that was incredible.” 

“Yes, we need more of that. By the way, I thought I heard your phone going off while we were otherwise occupied.” 

Tom frowned, having heard nothing, but walked over to his phone. “It’s Luke, he wants to know if we are still going tomorrow.” He looked at Danielle for her response. “Are you up for it?”

“Didn’t I just show you, I’m up for most anything?” she winked playfully as she took the clothes into the utility room, grinning, Tom texted his friend back, confirming them for the party.


	63. Chapter 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle meets Sophie for lunch, then bumps into another friend who decides to give Danielle some assistance, but what will occur if she accidentally meets Tom?

“Tom?” Danielle knocked on the door of Tom’s study before entering. When she walked in she was welcomed to the sight of him pacing frantically, repeating a line over and over in different tones, trying to find the right timbre to give it the emotion he wished to convey. He did not seem to notice her for a minute but stopped and looked at her as soon as he did. “You need some lunch.”

“I will, at one or half past.” 

“It’s two o’clock, Tom.”

“Shit.” He rubbed his hands over his face. “I don’t have time to go down and…”

Danielle left the room for only a moment before returning with a tray that had soup, a salad, two bottles of water, a teapot covered in a tea cosy and a cup with milk. “I know, so I brought it to you, read over lines, add notes and eat.” She ordered. 

Tom’s frustration dissipated as he looked at the meal she had prepared for him, his grimace became a smile and he walked over to her and kissed her. “Thank you.”

“I told you, I would help keep you on track when we are both here.” 

“I love you so much, Elle,” He kissed her again. “You’re never allowed leave.”

Danielle smiled before laughing. “Are you going to tie me up and forbid me from leaving?”

“That sounds like fun.” Tom grinned back before looking at her clothes. “You got changed, are you going somewhere?” 

“I was going to meet Sophie for a while in Camden.” 

Tom gave her another kiss. “But what if you are spotted?”

“Well then, when we become public I am sure someone will accuse Sophie of getting me to ensnare you and together we will rule the two boyfriends of the internet, Mwahahahahaha.” Danielle lasted only a moment before she erupted in giggles, Tom joining her immediately after. “But no, Ben’s not there either, he’s spending daddy-son time with Christopher, so no one will care and if they do see us it will be ‘Sophie Hunter and Friend’.” 

“In that case, have a wonderful time, we are leaving for Luke’s at eight.”

“I plan on being home to cook a meal before we go.” 

“Well, how about I have something ready for six?” 

“How about I tell you I love you, but that I know you’ll be too engrossed in this so I will be home at five to cook?” Danielle retorted. 

“Meany.”

“You know it’s true.” 

“Well hurry along, every minute with me is wasting time you could spend with Sophie, are you driving?” 

 

“I’ll get the Tube, quicker than finding parking. Text me if you need me to pick anything up.”

“Basil.” 

“You’ve got it Sweet Cheeks, don’t work too hard.”

“No promises, have fun, Elle.” 

*

“Hello, stranger.” Elle hugged Sophie as best she could with a baby belly in the way. “I was bold.”

“Do not tell me those are for my son.” Sophie scolded as she looked at the baby boutique bags in Danielle’s hand. 

“No.” There was a sceptical look on Sophie’s face. “Some are for bubble.”

“Elle!” 

“I’m sorry, they were too cute.”

“We don’t know what we’re having.”

“They’re neutral, come on. I have no nieces and nephews, let me spoil your kids.”

“You’re terrible.”

“I know and I’m not even remotely sorry.” Danielle shrugged, earning an eye roll from Sophie. “So, how was Christmas?”

“Tiring. Thankfully Christopher hasn’t grasped it all yet, but he’s teething, so we were up half the night anyway.”

“Ooh, not nice.”

“Ben tried to let me get some sleep, but I can’t get comfortable so I was tossing and waking every time Kit was groaning.”

“There’s no winning, meds aren’t the answer, but they are so small it hurts them so much.” Danielle nodded sympathetically. 

“Exactly, you seem to get it more than people with kids, all they keep saying is ‘try this’ and ‘try that’ and getting offended if it doesn’t work.”

“Saying that it worked for them so you either did it wrong, are calling them a liar or saying they don’t know what they are talking about.” Danielle finished. 

“THANK YOU!” Sophie caused a few people to jump with her half shout. “Finally, someone who gets it.” She sighed, “I’m sorry, I am just unloading, I am so much stress and hormones some days and Ben is as tired, if not more with work.”

“First of all, you are allowed get annoyed, and secondly, give me learning lines over carrying a human being in my stomach, that shit is never easy.” 

Sophie frowned. “How are you getting this more than most parents do, you don’t even have nephews and nieces.”

“Because I am able to see from the outside looking in,” Danielle shrugged. “So, what plans have you for tonight?”

“Dinner, then sleep.”

“Good plan.”

“Tim and Wanda are stealing Christopher for the night, I think Ben called hem to ask them for a night’s peace, I am not complaining. I need one good night’s sleep and I will be back to myself a bit, right now I feel like I am on the verge of erupting from tiredness.”

“So another coconut slice then?” Danielle offered.

“Fuck it.” Sophie turned to get out of the chair. 

“Don’t you dare get up, I’ll get it, you cherish your decaf tea,” Danielle ordered going to the counter to retrieve the last slice of the cake for her friend. “There you are.”

“What happened your hand?” Sophie had not realised with the longer sleeves that Danielle was sporting a wrist brace. 

“Fell off a bike on Christmas Eve.” Danielle dismissed. “Small tiny fracture.”

“Not fun, how did Tom react?”

“Like I was base jumping, no he was scared because my phone was broken in the fall so it took hours for him to be told what happened me.”

“Poor Tom.”

“Came to the hospital to bust me out, they wanted to keep me in because they thought I might have a concussion, but he demanded I come home, didn’t leave me do anything too strenuous all Christmas.”

“Of course not. So what are your plans for tonight?”

“Going to a party that Luke is insisting on having, though, between you and me, I think that’s his way of having all his clients in one place and not making a show of themselves in public.” Danielle smiled. 

“You might not be wrong there. Have you something to wear?”

“Stop, Tom found this thing in my wardrobe I should never have bought and begged me to bring it.”

“Wait, you owned it?”

“Yes, I bought it a few years ago, I have no idea why.”

“Right, sorry, for a second I thought he was forcing you to wear something he got from somewhere, my brain is frazzled.”

“Jesus no, I don’t think Tom would ever do such a thing.”

“Do you want to wear it?”

“It’s very...not me.”

“How so?”

“Well, look at me, I am plaid shirts and jeans, not dresses.”

“So you can’t have both? You never were a girlie girl, were you?”

“We lived in the countryside, I had horses and helped my dad on the holidays with calves and testing and all that, what do you think?” Danielle laughed. 

“Zara Phillips works with horses and look at her life.”

“Who?” Danielle stared blankly at Sophie, having no idea who she was talking about. 

“Zara Phillips, the Queen’s granddaughter, Princess Anne’s Daughter.” Danielle shook her head to indicate she had no idea who that was. “I forget you guys don’t know anything about our Royal Family.” 

“Don’t know, don’t care.” Danielle dismissed. “If it doesn’t affect my daily life, not interested. I only have enough energy to look after me and mine, after that, not interested.” 

“Good way to be.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Tom and I have this thing planned with Luke, if we get a chance, we are going to release this ourselves, including all about me.” 

“A great idea.” Sophie smiled. “Sort of like our engagement announcement.”

“Minus a baby for us.”

“Would you want that some day?”

“What?”

“Marriage, children?”

“Perhaps,” She answered first before smiling. “Yes. Why?”

“Nothing, curious, you were so good with Christopher.” Sophie smiled. “So, the question?”

“How do you prepare for it. I mean, meeting all these people he works with. I know you have your own name, but Theatre and Opera Director sounds so much fancier than me, I mean…”

Sophie put her hand up. “I am going to stop you there.” She declared. “Tom doesn’t care for that, you are enough as you are, you are everything he wants as you are. You were enough when you were a paramedic, something that actually matters. If films stop happening in the morning, if they are banned, who, out of the two of you, hell, the four of us, has an actual profession? You saved how many lives, that is amazing.” Danielle simply dismissed it. “Honestly, you will hold your own, if those people think less of you for your job, then they are just petty pricks, a film cannot go ahead without someone making sure the damn thing is safe, you are the reason we will no doubt have more dragons and battles soon.” There was an expectant grin on her face. 

“I am not telling you anything,” Danielle stated. “I had an NDA the size of a small country rammed down my throat, besides, I am more into the books, though I got them signed by Martin, that was pretty cool, he was there one day.”

“Wow, that is something.”

“I may have fangirled slightly.”

“Doesn’t everyone when they meet a particular person?” Sophie smiled. “I needed this.”

“You know where I am.” Danielle smiled. “I am off now until February.”

“I thought you had another job coming up?” 

“My hand means no job, I was going to apply for another one but I decided to further myself before starting the next job at the end of February.” 

“Anyone that belittles you does it because they are envious of your hard work, your fortitude and strong nature. Be yourself, Danielle, don’t let them beat you down, and remember, Tom wanted a strong fiery woman, show them why you are that woman.” She grinned. 

“I will.”

“No better woman for the job.” 

*

 

Danielle smiled to herself as she walked through Camden back to the Tube station. She thought about the shoes she had chosen for the dress Tom had chosen and groaned, she knew it was going to pinch and after a couple hours that was going to be a form of torture, passing one of the shops, she paused and looked at the shoes in the window. 

“Danni?” Recognising the voice, she turned around to beam happily at the women walking towards her. “I knew it was you.”

“Nacelle,” She smiled, going to hug the other woman. “How are you?”

“Great, how was your Christmas?” 

“Wonderful, how about you?”

“Great,” She turned to the woman next to her, “This is Becky, by the way; my fiance.” 

“Fi...ah, you asked?”

“Wait, you planned to ask me?” The other woman asked. 

“Yes,” Nacelle admitted.

“Wait, you asked Nacelle?”

“Yes, and she jumped out of the chair.” Becky smiled. 

“I am so happy for you both, congratulations.” Danielle gave Nacelle another hug before Becky came in for one too. 

“So you and Tommy boy better be free on June 22.” 

“I can’t promise Tom, but I will make sure I am.” 

“Why? Is everything alright with you and Mr Promotions?” Nacelle asked. 

“Yes, it’s just that he sort of has to travel a lot for work so it is hard for him to get to a lot of events, and it is not always pre-booked, so I can’t say if he is free yet or not.” She explained. “I swear, he does exist,” she added laughing. 

“I’m getting sceptical,” Nacelle joked. “So what has you in London for New Years?”

“Tom, we are going to a party tonight but I had to meet one of the girls for a late lunch, now I am looking in closed shops cursing the shoes I chose for tonight.”

“Pinchy?” Becky guessed. 

“And high, he’s six foot one so I thought, you know, try and not look like a dwarf next to him.” both other women erupted in laughter. 

“Wait, what time are you going at?”

“Well, I have to get dinner sorted for six if I ever want to get some way cleaned up.” 

“And the party is at what?”

“Nine.”

“Where is it?”

“Some place called The Trinity Club.” the other two women stared at her. “What?”

“The Trinity Club, in Mayfair?”

“I think that’s where it is, why?” Her phone went off, causing her to read the text. “Tom’s cooking dinner.”

“Okay then, come on.” Nacelle half dragged her down the street. 

“What, what are you doing?”

“You cannot go to a party at the Fucking Trinity Club looking like a hobo.”

“I don’t look like a hobo.” Danielle looked herself up and down.

“No, but there, if you are not perfect, you will be classed one, that is one of the best spots in London, how the hell did you get dragged into that?” 

“It’s to do with Tom’s ‘sort of’ boss.”

“Seriously, is he in charge of Disney or something, because that is seriously cool,” Becky asked as they walked to a small building, before taking out her keys and opening the door. 

“Sadly not, if he was, I would live there.” She smiled before looking at the open door. 

“Relax, we are not going to steal you, I am going to do your makeup.” 

“Nach,” Danielle shook her head. “No, it’s your holidays.” 

“Girl, if you are going to the Trinity Club, you are going to be my business card, because these people can pay serious money for makeup.” Nacelle explained. 

She was going to argue but seeing as it made sense, she conceded, after all, Nacelle was the best she knew, anything that made her look better for the party was a plus in her opinion. She sat in the chair and did as ordered. 

“So, where are you staying?” Nacelle asked as she started the contouring after getting Danielle to wash her face. 

“I...I moved in with Tom over Christmas.” the makeup artist stopped working and stared at her, “It was one of my gifts, a key to his place.” 

“Didn’t I say you would be giving him the promotion?” Nacelle laughed. “You two will be married, wait and see, and have gorgeous little sassy babies with mummy’s sassy attitude.” 

“Or Tom’s gentle nature.”

“He’s quiet?” 

“Can be, he has two personas, the introvert at home and the extrovert for work.”

“I see it all the time with actors.” Nacelle agreed. “What colour is this dress by the way?”

“Midnight Blue, silver court-type shoes,” Danielle explained. 

“That’ll suit your complexion and dark hair.” Nacelle nodded. “What are you going to do with your hair?”

“Let it down, maybe straighten it,” Danielle stated plainly, but Nacelle stared at her. “What?” 

“Becky, love, get your straighteners.” She called to her fiance, who had gone to the bedroom to get changed. “Put it to two hundred.” 

“I’ll just straighten it when I get home.” Danielle dismissed. 

“Straighten? Danni straight doesn’t work with what I am doing to you. Is the dress sexy?”

“I guess.”

“Okay, sate my curiosity, will you have to attend the likes of this again in the future, business get-togethers and whatnot?”

“Yes.”

“Well, in that case, Becky and I are bringing you shopping next week to sort your wardrobe issues, you clearly need some help, because you are out of your depth.” Nacelle commented. 

“I am not.” 

“Danni, you have no idea if what you are wearing is sexy, no offence pet, but you are clearly not a girlie girl, and that is fine, not every woman is, but it means for the poshies, you need help.” Danielle bit her lip in embarrassment. “I am not trying to hurt your feelings Danni did your mum…?”

“My mam was sixty when I was a teenager. I was a surprise, so…”

“She was not much help.” Nacelle finished. “Well, that’s where it’s our duty as women to help you through girliness.” Danielle smiled slightly. “Becky.”

“Got it.” Becky came over, changed into her sweatpants and hoodie, smiling as her fiance worked on Danielle’s makeup. 

“I thought you were a solicitor?” Danielle frowned, watching the ease that Becky had giving her ghd curls. 

“I am, but I also know how to look good.” Becky laughed. “I’ve been on enough sets with Nach, she is close to hair people, they thought me a few tricks.” 

“You should go into the caravan more often, they will give you a few tips.”

“Not everyone is as friendly as you,” Danielle commented. 

“True,” Nacelle conceded, “Close your eyes.” Danielle obeyed. “But most want to show off how good they are.”

“Your home is so you, by the way,” Danielle commented as the other women worked. 

“Aw, thank you.” Nacelle smiled proudly. “Yes, it suits us and Nero.”

“Nero?”

“Our cat,” Becky stated. “He’s asleep on the bed inside and rules the house.”

“They usually do.” Danielle smiled. 

“Right, so how far do you have to go after this?”

“Just two stops on the Tube.”

“North or South?” Nacelle eyed her carefully.

“North.”

“Where are you living?”

“Belsize.” Danielle knew what was coming next. 

“The Trinity Club, Belsize, Danni, you are living large.”

“Not me, Tom.” 

“He asked you to move in with him, didn’t he, so you are part of that society now,” She teased. 

Danielle stuck her tongue out. Nacelle never cared who was related to who, associated with who or how much they were worth, she was wealthy enough in her own right, she was highly coveted in her field, and Becky was hard working also, so she had liked Nacelle, and knew that she could actually tell her who exactly Tom was and know the other woman would not care for who he was, but that he cared for her. When she and Becky had finished, they showed Danielle what they had done, “Oh my, God. I don’t look like me.” She stared at her reflection. “Nacelle, you are insanely brilliant.”

“I know, I know.” Nacelle fanned herself. 

“What time is it?”

“Ten to six,” Becky answered, looking at her watch. 

“Shit, I really need to get home, and get basil.” 

“Okay, look.” Nacelle went to the kitchen and grabbed a plant. “There’s the basil and we’ll drive you.”

“You don’t…”

“Girl, I have spent the last forty minutes doing you up, hair and all, so you better believe I am not letting you out of my home to get blustered up on a train,” Nacelle argued. 

“I can’t believe you are giving me a plant.” 

“Shut up and let me scope out your man’s house,” Nacelle ordered, shooing her to the door. 

“Thank you, Nach.”

“June 22nd, don’t pretend I didn’t tell you.” She smiled. 

“Oh, that’s a given.” Danielle winked. 

It did not take long to get to Tom’s house and Danielle could sense the women looking at the structure from outside the tall gates. “Danni?”

“Yes?”

“He’s not a crime guy, is he?”

Danielle laughed, “He is not in crime, he is just good at what he does and wanted a nice house.” 

“Well in that case, if we ever have a dinner date, we are so coming here.”

“How about when you are finished your next big job?”

“Deal, I’ll hold you to it, Danni.”

“Good, you have my number, thank you for everything Nach.” She smiled having gotten out of the car and looking in the window at Nacelle in the passenger seat. 

“Anytime, I…” Nacelle ceased talking as the gate was half opened and Tom came out smiling at Danielle. “Wait your Tom is Tom Hiddleston?”

“He is,” Danielle stated nervously. 

“Why did you say he was in promotions?” Nacelle seemed half hurt. 

“Because he is, sort of. I didn’t want to say he was an actor on set, everyone gets nosy.”

“She’s got a point.” Becky conceded. 

Tom was still looking at the car. “He is so confused.” Danielle giggled. 

Nacelle opened her door and got out. “Hello, I’m Nacelle.” She stated confidently as she walked over to the actor, her hand extended. 

“Nacelle, the makeup artist?” Tom smiled back. 

“You told him about me?” Nacelle smiled to Danielle. 

“Of course.” She smiled back walking over to Tom who looked at her in awe. “Nacelle found me in the street and demanded to attack me with makeup.” 

“You look very beautiful,” Tom smiled honestly. “Nacelle, thank you for everything, she is, of course, beautiful regardless, but you know how Elle is with these things, she is so knowledgeable about the world of information, but her weakness is makeup.” 

“She tries, but bless her, she is not good with these things, she had to have one fault.”

Danielle rolled her eyes but nodded in acknowledgement. “I was saying that Nacelle and her fiance should come for dinner sometime.” 

“Definitely, whenever suits,” Tom smiled, “Would you like to come in for a cup of tea?” 

“We better not tonight, you two have places to be. With regards dinner, I am busy with work for a bit, as I guess you guys are, so let me know when you are around and I will let you know when Becky and I are free and we can arrange something.” Nacelle grinned. “Remember, shopping next week.”

“Oh Jesus, I thought you were messing.”

 

“I'm as serious as a heart attack, I am sexing you up, especially when it involves this man and his industry, I got you covered.”

“As long as I remain covered,” Danielle demanded. 

“With your breasts…”

“Becky, get her home, now,” Danielle ordered as Becky, Tom and Nacelle laughed. “I am going in, it is about to start raining and I will puff like a poodle.” 

 

“Go, show my masterpiece to the aristocracy.” Nacelle smiled giving her a hug. “You did good Danni.” 

“I beg to differ, I think it was I that struck luck.” Tom smiled looking at her before looking to the plant Becky was passing out to them, smiling from the driver’s seat. “Is that…?”

“You said we needed basil.” Danielle shrugged earning a confused laugh from Tom as he took it. 

“We do, we better get inside and start eating, ladies, thank you so kindly for all your beautiful work and for getting Elle home safely; I cannot wait to see you both again so that I can get to know you better.” 

“Likewise Mr Hiddleston,” Nacelle smiled. “So long as you don’t mind us stealing her for a day’s shopping?”

“Not at all, I am sure as much as she will grouse about the shopping, Elle will love it.” 

“You know, Elle suits you better than Danni,” Becky commented from the car. 

“That’s his fault.” Danielle pointed to Tom. 

“It suits, guess you’re Elle now.” Nacelle laughed getting into the car, “Enjoy the prosecco and caviar.” 

Tom and Danielle waved as the car left. “You came out?” 

“Well when you text to say you had a slight change of plan I was concerned, curious and excited.”Tom explained, “When you said you bumped into another friend, I wanted to say hello.” 

“What if they couldn’t be trusted?”

“You told me about Nacelle before, so when you texted you were with her, I was going on what you said, and you were right, she is completely unfazed.” 

“A unique situation.”

“Very much so, come on, dinner is on the table and then we need to get dressed.” He placed his hand gently at the base of Danielle’s back as they headed back inside.


	64. Auld Lang Syne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Danielle go to Luke's New Years party, and though there are very few paying too much attention to the pairing, those who are are less than pleasant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own none of the photos used for this. 
> 
> I am going on the law of averages here for Danielle, according to the averages, the most common Irish female is blue eyed, brunette, 5 foot 5 inches (160cm), UK size 10 (US size 6) and a 36C bra, so off that, here you all go, this is a general idea of her appearance.
> 
> Her clothes are in the End notes.

 

Luke had sent a town car to pick hem up, which in itself made Danielle groan, but Tom stated it was how Luke did things, as so many declare they were not drinking at events only to have to be forced to get a taxi home, or worse, take convincing to do so after first declaring they would drive.   


“Besides, you always say you won’t drive my car.”  
  
“I could drive mine?”   
  
“Elle, get in the car, it’s safer and you know it.” She finally conceded. The streets went by swiftly enough and Danielle was forced to admit after a time that it had its perks. Tom had her hand in his and was looking at her, smiling the whole time. “Darling, I know I have said it already, but you look ravishing.” He smiled.

 

Danielle rolled her eyes, “Yes, you have, in fact, I think that is the seventh time you’ve said it.”  
  
“Do you believe it yet?”   
  
“No.”   
  
“Then I will just have to continue saying it.” He leant over and kissed her, chastely at first before becoming slightly more amorous.   
  
“Tom!” she whispered looking towards the driver for a moment, “No.”   
  
“He is not paying any attention to us darling, besides, I can guarantee there has been far worse than some kissing and slight...petting in here before.”   
  
“Why, are you well acquainted with this particular vehicle?” She queried with a raised brow.

 

“If you keep giving me such glances, I may very much get acquainted with it,” Tom smirked. “But in all honesty, you look incredible.”  
  
“I feel like I am setting a standard here I cannot maintain.”   
  
Tom brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed it. “Elle, at home, I want you to be comfortable and yourself, and I know that means normal clothes and tying your hair back in a manner that I can only call organised chaos, but I would be lying if I did not admit that this is, without doubt, the most incredible sight I have ever seen.” He looked her up and down again.

 

“Will Luke approve?”  
  
Tom frowned. “Is that why you did this? So my publicist would be happy?”

  
“No,” Danielle played with her hands. “I don’t want to embarrass you.”   
  
Tom said nothing for a moment before taking off his seatbelt and leaning forward. “Could you pull in please?” he asked the driver, who immediately did as requested.

  
“Tom?” Danielle looked at him in worry. “Did I say something wrong?”   
  
Tom swallowed and a pained look came to his face, turning to face Danielle properly, he took her hands in his once more. “Elle, are you doing all of this, just for me? Are you making yourself unhappy for me?”   
  
“But I’m not unhappy?”

 

“Why did you want to come tonight?”  
  
“Because I wanted to spend New Year’s Eve with you.” she answered as though it was obvious.

 

“Which would you have preferred, the party or at home?”  


“Probably to stay at home,” She admitted, “But I want to do this.” He said nothing but looked at her sceptically. “Like when we had the dinner in the house, this is a controlled environment, there are far more people, and I am not stupid, I know I won’t gel with them all, but no cameras, no screaming fans, just an environment that Luke is controlling, and he will ensure it is safe, I trust that, so I want to get myself able for this, I want to be as good as I can at this, see how far I am actually comfortable with.”   
  
“And if this is as far as you can do; private events?”   
  
“Is that enough for you?” Danielle asked fearfully.

 

“Elle, if you said to me after this that this was too much, I would respect that, I know that you do not want to be in this world, and the fact you are working so hard to be alright with it and work on it is not lost on me,” He kissed her hand again. “I don’t want to make you feel like you have to change yourself for me.”   
  
“I had this dress for two years, it’s not like you bought it and expected me to wear it,” she pointed out.

 

“What made it appeal to you?” Tom asked curiously.

 

“It was really pretty, and on sale.”  Tom laughed. “Yeah, so I thought, maybe someday, I might find somewhere to wear it to.”  
  
“Like today?”   
  
“Yeah.” She smiled. “I know I don’t dress like this, I am not glamorous, but I am a normal person, I do want to look nice; I just don’t know how most of the time.”   
  
“Well Nacelle is going to help you, and if she does fashion like she does makeup, you will figure it out. She strikes me as one that would take into account individuality, she is very…”   
  
“Unique?”   
  
“No, that makes her sound odd, I was going to say true to herself, though her fiance…”

 

“Poor Becky had been in fancy clothes but changed when she got home to comfy, she is a solicitor so she probably felt slobbish in her trackies. That was my first time meeting her, she is not as eccentric as Nach, but she is really nice.”  
  
“I am so glad you have friends in London.”   
  
“I have Sophie and Emma too.”   
  
“Yes, I know, it’s great you have a few, but you need to have people you can get away from me with too, being in a situation where the only people you know are related to or know through me is not ideal.” Tom pointed out before his face turned somewhat upset. “Not that I am saying I do not wish for us to…”   
  
Danielle laughed, “I know what you mean, I need to have people that are my friends, that are mine and you are the interloper for a change.”   
  
“I am actually looking forward to having them for dinner.”   
  
“You just love meeting people, you’re like a Springer Spaniel or something.” Danielle laughed. “But yes, it will be fun introducing you to my friends and me having stories with them that you have to be filled on.” She smiled. “So, now that we are all up to speed on why we are doing this, can we head on now, I don’t want us to be late.”

 

“You will never embarrass me, Elle,” Tom stated factually. “Never.”  
  
“Intentionally.” Danielle pointed out. “I am human, I do fuck up.”   
  
“Everyone is human Elle, I am terrified of the day where people on the internet actually realise that I am too.”   
  
“I won’t have to fight off all the crazy fangirls and boys with sticks then.” Danielle’s tone was upbeat causing Tom to chuckle. “I’ll still be here, I already know you’re a flawed ass.”   
  
“I thought you liked my ass.”   
  
“Tom, I said you are a flawed ass, not that you have one, damn big difference there!” Danielle laughed. “Now tell the poor man to keep driving, he surely has something better to be doing than staring at the road ahead bored out of his tree.”

 

*  
  
Luke stared as they walked into the room, Tom immediately walked over and gave his friend/publicist a hug. “Well?” He grinned knowingly.

 

“I swear if you two go messing while you’re here,” Luke warned.

 

“I promise I will behave myself,” Tom swore.   
  
“I don’t believe you.” Luke scoffed before turning to Danielle, who could not hear what was being said and was looking at Luke anxiously. “That is what I was talking about, perfect.” He smiled before giving her a hug. Even he could sense the sheer relief that Danielle felt at his approval, her whole body slumping slightly as though a huge weight had been taking from her. “Elegant, just the right amount of sexy, who chose this?”   
  
“I did, I’ve had it awhile, or did Tom technically choose it, he asked me to wear it, but I had it all along.” Danielle smiled.

 

Luke looked at the clothes again. “You own this?” She nodded. “This is going to be far easier than I thought, you have very good taste.” Danielle smiled even more at that. “So, enjoy yourselves and no doubt we will be talking again through the evening.” With that, Tom placed his hand on Danielle’s back and edged her away as Luke dealt with more guests.

 

“Are you alright?” Tom asked curiously.

 

“Yes, I know you would never want me to look bad, but I just was so worried he’d get angry that I was too, I don’t know.”  

 

“Well, if you are comfortable, then let everyone else be damned, let’s go say hello to some people and get ourselves a drink.” Tom smiled as he guided her through the busy room to the bar, “What are you having?”  
  
“7-up.” Tom frowned, “I am not starting any alcohol this early and that looks like I am having a gin and tonic or a vodka and white.” She explained.

 

“That is a very smart idea.”  Tom commended, he ordered them both a drink and waited. When he turned again, he gave her her drink. “It’s a Sprite, they don’t have 7-up.”  
  
“This is supposed to be the fanciest place in these parts and no 7-up? Disgraceful.” Danielle took the drink, “Next thing, they have only got Pepsi!”

 

“You are a woman of fine tastes.” Tom jested, earning him a wink from his girlfriend before he turned and looked around. “Who’s here?”  
  
“You know these people better than I do.” Danielle laughed.

 

They spoke to a few people Tom knew through being clients of Luke’s, others were there as prospective clients Luke was trying to lure as well as those trying to convince him to be their publicist. Since starting Prosper PR and bringing Tom and Emma with him, Luke had become the most coveted publicist the East side of the Atlantic Ocean. Most people seemed utterly indifferent to Danielle while fawning over Tom, which she had expected, though the looks of disgust in some women’s eyes amused her slightly. While Tom was polite and looked at them while he spoke, his arm remained around Danielle, making sure she was by his side for the entirety of the evening, something he had promised her he would do.

 

After two hours and four soft drinks later, Danielle had to use the bathroom, as Tom spoke with some, had he said he was a model, she wasn’t sure, there had been so many faces, they had all merged into one, she simply pointed toward the restrooms before turning and leaving Tom to speak with him.

 

Assessing herself in the bathroom, Danielle could not control her smile, Nacelle and Becky had done a perfect job with only a vague description of her dress, which she found herself elated that Tom had chosen. While she was in the cubicle, she heard someone enter the bathroom, and heading to the next stall and soon after, another. Feeling self-conscious, she remained in her cubicle.

 

“Seriously, Tanya, he is perfect, exactly what I need, you can see why she used him for the PR, well spoken, charming, I mean, he has a receding hairline, but let’s face it, he’s pushing on.” The woman yabbered. “He’s wearing a tight fitting suit so you can see what she saw in him.” Danielle went from suspecting to knowing exactly who this woman was referencing and waited. “Yeah, I know, I sent Jenny over, she’s some set-hand, obviously just after his money or you know the deal, struggling actress trying to get her name out or his PR guy wants to make him look good.” the tone the girl used was ridiculous and dramatic before she laughed. “She is so ordinary, short, plain, could lose twenty pounds. I am going to go over and show him what he could have, seriously, she is so plain I bet she’s never even done anything as ‘wild’ as a blowjob. One of those ones, I bet his mother would adore her, so prissy. Okay, love you. No, I won’t have to tell you because I will make sure it is all over the tabloids tomorrow, bye.” She hung up the phone and Danielle waited, after a few seconds she found herself shaking her head as she heard the telltale signs of someone snorting something. She didn’t have to be a paramedic in a city to know that sound.

 

A moment later, Danielle came out of her cubicle and went to wash her hands. She shook her head before turning to check herself in the mirror again, she was shaking slightly but otherwise unfazed, it was then the other stall door opened.

  
“Are you not upset?” The other woman asked as she went to wash her hands.   
  
“Angry, sickened, enraged, pissed off, yes, those I am, but upset?” She shook her head. “No.”

 

“Her name is Annabelle Collins, she’s a model.” Emma Watson informed her.   
  
“A model of everything that is wrong with our gender I fear,” Danielle stated, checking her face again.

 

“Don’t let it get to you.”  
  
“I have no intentions.” Danielle scoffed. “How are you? Excited for the movie, I see it is getting great buzz already.”

 

“Good, I mean, it is weird, it is completely the same but totally different to the animated film.”   
  
“Hence the buzz, I can’t wait to see it, I am already planning to steal Tom’s niece so I have an excuse to see it a second time.”   
  
“Second Time?”   
  
“Well, once by myself, no one will notice me, more than once looks sort of weird.” Danielle joked for a moment before her face fell again.

 

Emma laughed before getting serious. “She’s just jealous you know, I heard her earlier, she thought she had a chance until he came in looking at only you, I never realised when we worked together you knew him, much less were dating him. By the way, where did you get that dress, I want it.”   
  
“I got it a few years ago, Tom pleaded with me to finally let it see the light of day.” Danielle smiled. “I wish I could pull off suits like you can, I always look frumpy.”   
  
“You are too hard on yourself, you could, of course, pull it off.” She dismissed as they walked to the door. As they walked back outside, Danielle’s gaze fell to Tom, who was still speaking with the man from earlier.

  
Danielle smiled, “Have you said hello to Tom yet tonight?”

 

“No, not yet.”   
  
“Care to join me?”   
  
Emma gave Danielle one small glance before nodding. “I might actually.”   
  
“Wonderful.” Danielle immediate began to head over to where her boyfriend was standing, the man walking away as they made their way over. “Hey.”

 

“I was beginning to think you’d abandoned me, Emma, how are you?” Tom moved forward and kissed Emma’s cheek before the pair launched into a discussion on their work, after a while, Emma said her farewells and Tom turned to Danielle. “I am not ignoring you, am I?”  
  
“No, you are including me, I just haven’t got much to add to these conversations.” She stated.

 

“Hey, are you alright?” Tom noticed something in her eyes.

  
“Yeah, fine. Do you want a drink?” She smiled.

 

Unsure if he should believe her or not, Tom decided he had to trust her to say if she was uncomfortable. “Yes, I may have a Jameson.”  
  
“Neat?”   
  
“With ice.”   
  
“Sure thing.”

 

“I will go to the bathroom, I will be back in two.” He kissed her temple before walking off.

 

Walking to the bar, Danielle looked around, wondering which bratty cow was the Annabelle that had been so horrible about her and Tom, no woman had introduced herself as such in the time that she and Tom had been talking. Sighing, she sat on a stool for a minute to alleviate her pained feet. “Can I ask you something?”Danielle looked to her side to see a man standing there, so nodded, tired from everything. “How did you do it?”  
  
“Do what?”   
  
“Convince Tom Hiddleston to bring you, I mean, I knew he was not as innocent as he acts, but this is ballsie.”   
  
“I don’t think I get your meaning.”   
  
“Well, bringing an escort…”   
  
Danielle’s nostrils flared as she raised her hand. “I will take the fact I apparently look good enough to be able to sell my company as arm candy for events as a compliment, but I am not an escort.” She stated.

 

“You’re not?” The man seemed somewhat surprised.   
  
“No, I’m not.”

 

“Then why are you here?”  
  
“Solely to baffle you.” She smiled before looking to the barman. “Jameson with ice and a malibu with orange; no ice, please.” She asked politely. Sensing her urgency, the bartender got her drinks and she made to leave.

  
“So you were not paid to come here tonight?”   
  
Danielle inhaled deeply and turned to look at the man. “No, I was not, but the more I talk to you, the more I wish I was because dealing with you for free is highly taxing,” She stated before turning to leave. “Luke.” She smiled seeing the publicist behind her.

 

“You may actually survive this.”   
  
“What?”   
  
“Turning up looking like you could actually go in public in your clothes as opposed to so many here who probably wear more in the shower, not drinking excessively and dealing with people being viciously cruel with poise and elegance, you are actually everything I said you were, ideal.”   
  
“I don’t…”   
  
“Emma told me about Annabelle Collins.”   
  
“Oh.”

 

“How much did you want to confront her?”  
  
“More than I want to be out of these shoes.”

 

Luke looked down and her clearly sore feet. “But you held it in, and that man, you remained composed, even if you did get some bit cheeky, it was not inappropriate.”   
  
“Some of your clients leave a lot to be desired.”   
  
“Annabelle is not my client, yet.” Luke pointed out. “And now, I doubt she will be if she is willing to risk another one of my clients. How are you doing?”   
  
“I rather not be around egotistical asses, but if that was the case, I wouldn’t have a job.” She smiled as she joked.

 

“I know that feeling.” Luke chuckled. “Are you settling in at Tom’s?”  
  
“Yes, I am somehow getting busier in my time off than I was working.”   
  
“Just make sure Tom looks after himself, he can get neglectful.”   
  
“I had noticed.” She nodded.

 

“Good,” Luke smiled. “That you noticed, not that he is neglecting himself.”  
  
“I gathered.” She winked as Tom came back over and took his drink.

 

“Is everything alright?” Tom asked as he looked between the pair.

 

“Yes, you?” He nodded but did not answer, telling her that no, he was not.

 

“Tom?” Luke asked his friend in concern, Tom had already taken the whiskey from Danielle and downed the amber coloured liqueur in one go. “What is going on?”

 

“Nothing, why?” Tom looked at Luke, his eyes darting side to side.

 

“There appears to be lipstick on your ear.” Danielle pointed out. Immediately, Tom’s hand made its way to his ear, rubbing it before seeing that a red stain was on his fingers. “Tom?”  
  
“Elle, she…”   
  
“Who?” Danielle had an inkling.

 

“I have no idea what her name was, she just came up, shook my hand, said she liked my work and leant in and did it, I pulled back immediately and walked away, I was going to tell you when you got away from the bar, I swear.”

 

Danielle said and did nothing for a few moments, processing what Tom said before inhaling deeply and nodded. “Alright.”  
  
Luke and Tom both looked at her in disbelief. “Wait, that’s it? Another woman supposedly gets lipstick on your boyfriend’s ear and you are saying nothing?”   
  
“No, I trust him,” Danielle stated, looking at Tom, who seemed shocked she had seen his honesty. “Is she still here?”   
  
Tom looked around for a moment before finding his assailant. “The blonde over there.”   
  
Luke and Danielle looked over. “Annabelle Collins,” Luke stated. “Just as Emma said.”   
  
Tom looked at his friend. “Emma?”   
  
Luke between the couple, silently questioning Danielle as to why she had not told Tom about her eavesdropping in the bathroom. “I’ll explain in a moment,” Danielle stated. “Your new friend is on her way over.”

 

Tom realised that indeed, Annabelle was on her way to them, smiling excitedly as she did so, so he stood with his arm around Danielle and kissed her temple again. “I am so sorry.”  
  
“Don’t, we’ll talk in a minute.” She whispered for a moment. “Luke, I’m not going to lie, I cannot promise to be nice.”

 

“I know.” Luke sighed, not knowing what she was going to come out with. “Try to keep it in line.”  
  
“No promises.”

 

The blonde’s smile remained as she came to Luke and her arms extended, “Lukie.” Smiling politely, Luke put out his own arms, not to embrace her, but because she was at risk of falling over. “I have not heard back from you yet, don’t you want me?” It took everything in Danielle for her to not say something regarding how she would wager most everyone would not want the other woman but kept herself reined in. She watched as the drunk girl’s focus fell on Tom. “Ooh, Mr Hiddleston, we meet again.” She half sang, a sly look on her face, before making her way over to Tom to embrace him, who remained next to Danielle, his discomfort obvious in his stance.   
  
“Ms Collins.” he nodded curtly, extending his hand to ensure she could only go for a handshake.

  
“There is no need for such formalities between us Tom.” She swatted him playfully on the arm with her hand, “I hope for us we get to spend a lot of time together in the future.”

 

“This is Danielle, Danielle, Ms Collins is a...I apologise, what was it again?”   
  
Though there was irritation in her eyes, Annabelle gave a shrill laugh, “Oh you joker,” she stated, swatting his arm again. “You heard me well enough before, I am a model,” she looked Danielle up and down, “You’re the set-monkey, right?”   
  
“Danielle is a Safety Officer, she is in charge of giving sets the okay to be worked on, she is an integral part of the crew,” Tom stated, his tone one of annoyance. “If she says no, no shoot.”

 

Annabelle’s eyes glanced over Danielle again. “Charming.”  
  
“Indeed.” Danielle retorted, her own tone matching Annabelle’s.

 

“I would have thought after ‘The’ Taylor Swift, you would continue going for more famous women,” Annabelle commented before laughing. “Sorry, I apologise, I may have drunk too much.”

 

“Out of curiosity Ms Collins, may I ask you something?” Annabelle stared at Danielle, who took her silence as a means to continue. “Why are you acting drunk when your actions are clearly, and may I add, poorly, put on. Your speech is not slurred, you walked over here with any form of issue, you’re exaggerating your movements, all signs you have not actually drank much, which makes little sense really. Also if you are trying to convince Luke to take you as a client, you should probably not have snorted any more than whatever it was you did not earlier in the bathrooms while bitching myself and ridiculing Tom on the phone.”  
  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” The other woman shrieked as she feigned shock.   
  
“I’m sure you don’t,” Danielle stated in a deadpan tone, “but I feel I should tell you, my not being as tall as you means I can see what other’s can’t see and because you are taller, I can tell you that you’ve left powder on your nostril.” she gave a little indication to Annabelle’s nose. “It sort of gives the game away.”   
  
Holding her nose, Annabelle stared at Luke, whose face was one of disgust, then to Tom whose own mirrored his publicists and then fled the trio. “How did you…?” Tom asked curiously.   
  
“Emma Watson and I heard her in the bathrooms earlier. She was planning on dining off your name, but I also heard her snort something, and her eyes are all bloodshot and her hands are shaking slightly, indicating cocaine use, yet as I said, no indicators of alcohol consumption, probably afraid to blow her buzz. It’s scary, she weighs about the same as my lower body and her pulse rate on her neck suggests her heart rate is incredibly high, she’s at risk of cardiac issues in the next hour, much less getting to the faithful tragic twenty-seven.” She explained. “Is a lot of this world like this?”   
  
“Sadly.” Tom nodded.

 

“You’ve never…”  
  
Tom’s eyes widened. “Fuck no, I mean, in college every messes around with different things, but hard drugs, definitely not, no.”   
  
Danielle looked to Luke, “I did my best.” She shrugged.

 

“Better than I was expecting.” He admitted in return.   
  
“Yeah, well.” Danielle downed her drink, before turning to Tom. “More?”   
  
Tom nodded, “Definitely.”

 

The ten-second clock began not long after, Tom immediately putting his arm around Danielle. “I know it’s cheesy and cliche, but they say what you do at midnight is how you start your year.”   


“EIGHT, SEVEN.”

  
“It is what they say.” Danielle smiled.

 

“FIVE, FOUR.”

 

Then, Ms Hughes, may I kiss you?”

 

“TWO.”

 

“Yes,” she leant up towards him.

  
“ONE.”

 

As the cheers erupted and Auld Lang Syne began to play, Tom kissed her. “I love you, Elle.” 

  
“And I love you, Tom,” She giggled as she leant up and kissed him again.

 

“So what now?”  
  
“I want to dance.” Tom raised a brow. “With you.”   
  
“Elle, I…”   
  
“Dance like an idiot, I know, I’ve seen and I love.” She laughed. “Let’s go.”

 

Chuckling as the dance music came back on and Tom took her hand and brought her onto the dance floor, where others in different states of drunkenness were already dancing. “Are you sure?”   
  
“Frightened you can’t handle me Hiddles?”

 

“Oh, now that is fighting talk.” Tom chuckled, taking her hand and allowing himself to enjoy the music.           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoes - https://www.danielfootwear.com/women-c2/shoes-c51/bcbgeneration-parade-silver-high-heeled-court-shoe-p46803
> 
> Dress - https://www.promgirl.com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD1552316
> 
> Necklace - http://raulsouza.deviantart.com/art/Victorian-Necklace-325169564
> 
> Hair - http://www.imgrum.net/media/1285890452813562584_308498225


	65. Comments and Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Years morning, Danielle and Tom read over the scandal from New Year's Eve to see if it includes them, leading to a few comments and a slightly jealous Danielle, who, for the first time, has to deal with Tom's female fans flirtatious behaviour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You see, this is why this story will take forever, a two-minute paragraph becomes a chapter in my life. I really should just get on to the afternoon, what is wrong with me. I dunno, I need to speed things along!

_Tom Hiddleston dances the year of 2016 away; The Thor actor and ex-beau of Taylor Swift was seen in the exclusive Trinity Club last night, dancing along with a number of other clients of Prosper PR including Emma Watson, who seemed to be enjoying herself, laughing as she and a female friend were caught dancing on camera with the 35-year-old star. Like so many others, 2016 was a year to forget for the Kong actor, who will no doubt be looking forward to bigger and better things in 2017._

Danielle laughed as she looked at the photo, it was grainy, obviously taken on a phone, no paparazzi had been able to get passed Luke’s defences. It was her and Emma dancing with Tom, her back to the photographer, but Emma and Tom’s faces visible, both clearly enjoying themselves. When she saw another face nearby, she erupted in giggles, Luke was face palming, though there was a hint of a smile of resignation on his face as he did so.

“Any world scandal?” Tom asked, rubbing his hair with a towel having just forced himself out for a run to brush away the cobwebs of the night before, then going for a shower on his return.

“No, but we were spotted last night.” She waited for his reaction.

“Did Luke contact you?” Tom rushed over. “How are you feeling?”

“Slightly thirsty, but good. With regards us being seen, you cannot tell it is me and I am being referred to as ‘the female friend of Emma Watson’, we are both dancing with her so…” She showed him the picture in question, which he analysed.

“How do you feel about it?”

“Well I thought there was no way for us to be seen, so I am slightly disappointed by that, but Luke is no doubt the one raging on that front, I, on the other hand, am okay.”

“Really?” He asked hopefully.

“I swear, I am.” She promised, leaning forward and kissing him. As he deepened the kiss, his phone went off and he groaned. “Go, answer it.” She sighed.

Tom walked over. “Mister Cumberbatch, there had better be a good reason you are interrupting a man on New Year's Day.” He growled.

“I cockblocked you, didn’t I?” Ben sounded far too happy with himself in Tom’s opinion. “Are you free today, simple yes or no answer, nothing else.”

“Yes,” Tom stated worriedly.

“Can Danielle hear?”

“No, but nearby.”

  
“Right, what time suits?”

“One second,” Tom put his hand over the mouthpiece, “Elle, what time are you and Emma going to lunch?” He whispered, not wanting Ben to realise he was talking to her about it.

“Lunchtime.” Danielle grinned, earning a bemused look from Tom. “I am leaving at noon, should be back by three, but I will text before getting on the tube.”She stated, not overly bothered by Tom’s plans, she heard him say he was speaking with Ben, anything more than that she was not overly bothered by if he had something he wanted to share with her, he would.

“She is gone for most of the afternoon.”

“Wait, she won’t be there?”

“No, she is meeting Emma for lunch, that tends to mean they will be gone until the shops close later.”

“Fucking Hallelujah, right, I am coming to yours.”

“Okay, can I ask why?”

“No, you might tell Elle and she might tell my wife, and we cannot tell my wife.”

“Secrets in marriage, really?”

“Fuck off Tom, wait and see, five years from now and two kids and you will be understanding my position, you will be saying. ‘Ben, remember that time…’.”

“Except I have neither a wife or kids.”

“You’re working on it, aren’t you?”

“Ben, I am a little tired and a little hungover, so not today.”

“Hungover, wait, why were you drinking?”

“Because I am over the age of eighteen and was at a party last night.”

“You left Danielle alone to go to a party?”

“No, she was there too.”

“How did you convince her to go to that?”

Tom sighed and rubbed his hand over his eyes, “I asked her if she wanted to go and she did.”

“And, how did it go?”

“Great, she was not photographed with me, there is a picture of her, with her back to the camera dancing with me and Emma Watson, and no mention of her by name, so she is in a great mood.”

“Good, I’m glad you had that much, now, about my hiding at yours?”

“She’s leaving at noon.”

“You are a true friend Thomas William Hiddleston.”

“I cannot remember the last time someone used my whole name like that,” Tom noted. “Want lunch?”

“Is it something Danielle cooked?”

“Yes.”

“Then yes.”

“I can cook too,” Tom stated indignantly.

“As can I; but Danielle cooks well, there is the difference,” Ben noted. “See you at half twelve so.”

“Whatever Sherlock.” Tom hung up the phone and turned to see a somewhat concerned Danielle looking at him. “I have no idea.” He admitted.

“Dare I ask?”

“Were you not listening?”

“No,” she scoffed. “Why would I listen in, if Ben wanted to talk to me, he would have asked to talk to me. Wait, have you…?” Tom shifted his weight slightly. “Well in mature adult relationships, people are allowed have private conversations with their friends without their other half interfering, remember, way back when, before the fame and fortune, your girlfriends probably didn’t attach themselves to you every time your phone buzzed.” She smiled, sitting herself up and forcing him to come down for a kiss. “Or at least the ones over fifteen.”

Tom grinned against her lips, “Darling, you will be late for lunch if you continue that.”

“Don’t you dare, I’m half convinced that I will have to go early to meet Emma because if I get there after her, she is going to see me walking like John Wayne!” Danielle declared, causing Tom to erupt in laughter. “Seriously, I am not sure I can walk properly, it’s sore,” she whined.

Tom ceased laughing and his forehead knitted in worry. “Really?” His tone was one of concern. “Did I…?”

“Don’t you dare give yourself all the credit, it was me that decided that the living room was a good place to go at it, and need I remind you, you actually said to me not to do it on the couch.” She groaned, “What was I thinking?”

“Thinking? I fear I do not know. Drinking, on the other hand, I do, I think I recall us getting up to eight whiskey’s for me and four of that sickly sweet thing you were drinking before joining me for whiskey.”

“Whiskey makes me horny.”

“Good to know.” Tom grinned, “Though I am guilty of the same. What thing did you do that hurt?”

  
“I gave myself cramp.” Danielle dismissed. “I don’t want to get out of bed.”

“You need to get a shower and get ready,” Tom argued.

Danielle curled up in the blanket, “Don’t want to.” Causing Tom to chuckle at her. “I cannot remember the last time I drank like that, I think it was before my mam died.”

“You weren’t even that drunk.”

“Drunk, no, tipsy, definitely.” She pushed the covers down. “I need to get some tea before I get ready.”

“I will pop on the kettle.” Tom kissed her head before going downstairs once more to get her a cup of tea. While waiting for the water to boil, Tom got a notification on his phone, so he took it out and read it before laughing to himself. When the tea was ready, he rushed up the stairs to the bedroom, “Elle, you are not going to believe this.” He half laughed as he entered the room, seeing her face in front of him, his joyful smile fell, she was sighing and shaking her head as she read something on her phone. “Elle?”

“‘London socialite and aspiring model Annabelle Collins is in hospital this morning with a suspected overdose. The twenty-five-year-old model was partying with friends in the Loca Nightclub in London last night when she was found in the bathrooms by a friend after four am, an ambulance was called and the Metropolitan police are questioning those in the club around four am to establish what happened’.”

“Shit.”

“She left the party at the Trinity Club after our little confrontation, how much more had she snorted in five hours,” Danielle shook her head. “The fucking idiot.”

“Elle?”

“I saw too many of them, O.D.’s I mean, people thinking they were above being the statistic.” She growled angrily. “She is a filthy bottom feeder, a waste of already stretched NHS, and I bet there won’t even be an eyelid batted on the fact she snorted my weight in cocaine or some other shit, she’ll do it again. At least it didn’t happen at Luke’s party. She got her story, thankfully not at anyone else’s expense.”

“You saw she was a risk,” Tom commented, knowing that Danielle’s rant was nothing knew, she was adamantly anti-drugs, having seen what could happen when it went too far.

“Of course, it was my job to.” Danielle threw her phone on the bed. “What were you so happy about?” Tom looked at her, his confusion blatant. “When you came in.”

“Right, it doesn’t matter.”

“Yes, it does Tom, don’t let her be my morning thought, please, give me something nice and happy.”

“I was spotted this morning.” He held up his phone and immediately, a small smile came to Danielle's face.

“It’s a great photo of you.” She went back on her phone.

“Really?”

“Yes, I am, ah here it is, I am downloading it now.” She smiled before typing again. “Your fans love it.”

“What are you doing?”

“I’m being nosy and going on Tumblr.”

“Elle, that place is a minefield.”

“I know, let’s see. Ooh, found a ‘Hiddleswift’ blog. I hate that amalgamation of names thing in general, makes people sound ten cent short of a euro, as though two people together cannot actually be two separate entities, either that or the person talking cannot actually be bothered referring to them by their names. Aw, my favourite, the ridiculous touring.”

“Elle, please don’t look at that.” Tom pleaded.

“There’s now people discussing you and Emma together, a better option in my opinion, smart, well educated, very nice.”

“Elle, please stop.” He reached for her phone but she pulled away.

“No, I want to find, bingo. Aw, that’s cute, people are gushing over the two of you.”

“Elle, don’t do this.” He reiterated.

“People want more pictures of you together, saying they cannot believe how adorable you are.”

“Elle, Taylor…”

“Who’s talking about Taylor?” Danielle scoffed. “I’m talking about you and your new companion.”

“You were there when Emma was around me.”

“Seriously, you are so far behind in this conversation,” Danielle laughed holding up her phone for Tom to read.

Tom scanned the words and exhaled in relief that Danielle did not think him interested in other women. “That’s not funny, I thought…” Danielle giggled. “You are evil.”

“You knew that already.” She shrugged as she looked back at the headline and smiled again. _Actor Tom Hiddleston’s new companion is one that his fans are gushing over_. The headline read, underneath was a picture of Tom jogging in the park, Mac next to him, his mouth open in what appeared to be a doggy grin. Underneath, all of Tom’s fans were indeed gushing over it, calling it the cutest thing ever, all of them thinking it added to his appeal. “Dog’s are the ultimate wingmen.” She laughed before going further down through the pictures. “As can be seen here, she’s pretty.” Her smile faltered slightly as she noticed a tall and beautiful girl in the photos talking to Tom.

Tom looked over her shoulder. “Elle…”

“I better get a shower.” She pulled away and headed to the bathroom.

“It was only an autograph, Elle.” Tom tried to explain.

“I’m going to be late.” Danielle locked the door so that he could not follow her. Outside the bathroom, Tom sighed in frustration. It was the first time Danielle had seen such an interaction, and it had not gone well.

When she emerged fifteen minutes later, Tom had gone through feeling guilty before becoming some little bit angered, it was an autograph and a photo with a fan, nothing more, nothing sinister, but Danielle was after acting as though he had forgotten her birthday, ran over her cat and told her it was her fault, when he turned around to talk to her about it, he was startled to see a guilty look on her face.

“I’m sorry.” He said nothing in return. “I…” She shook her head. “I knew before I ever kissed you back you were a movie star, that you had a lot of fans, and yes, when they see you, they want a photograph or an autograph, they are going to smile and flirt with you and they are probably, on occasion, try and grab bits of you. I knew this, and I know you are you, you would never do anything with them, you smile back using your polite smile and you indulge them because you want others to be happy and behind it all, you need fans to like you to get certain roles, and I went and acted like that and that is not fair to you, it was childish and stupid and I am sorry.”

“Why…”

“I think I got jealous, she is really pretty and tall and Mac seemed to like her, and I am sounding even more petulant when I say it out loud.” She groaned. Tom walked over to her. “I was wrong to get upset.”

Tom watched as a large bead of water dripped down from her hair before it trickled down her chest. “Why do you listen to that voice in your head telling you you’re not enough? You are who I want Danielle, I love you, no one else interests me like that. You are so confident, yet you seem so riddled in self-doubt.” He looked down at her lovingly. “I will have fans come up to me, I will interact with them and when we are public, I am sure some may try and make you jealous, but it won’t mean I am interested in them.”

“I know. I messed up.” She seemed almost on the verge of tears. “The first time something completely innocent happens I acted like it was the apocalypse.”

“Well, that is a tad dramatic, you got upset, you weren’t shouting and screaming.”

“Not really my style.”

“You are allowed feel emotions, Elle, just please talk to me about it. I rather listen to you say a thousand times tell me you felt some pang of jealousy than you bottle it up and let it fester in your mind, because if you do that, we can’t work through it and that would kill us, I don’t want that.”

“I don’t want to feel it.”

“No one tends to want to feel those emotions, but we still do. I am going to have it when you are in the world eye and other better-looking men start being introduced to you, or when you are working and there is a gorgeous actor or behind the scenes, men flirting with you.”

“Don’t be ridiculous Tom.”

“Elle, you are smart, hard working and incredibly sexy, I am six years older than you, not exactly muscled and have a receding hairline, do you think I don’t know I am punching above my weight? That you are not the sort of woman men look for?” Danielle scoffed at him. “Are you honestly dismissing me?”

“Yes, because you are Tom Hiddleston, actor, humanitarian and sex god.” She stated factually. “You are one of the sexiest men on the planet, women literally adore you, there are like a thousand stories about your sexiness I had to swipe down passed to get to the picture of you and Mac and they have nicknamed your cock after the largest snake on the planet.” she laughed slightly as she watched him go red. She found herself needing to physically touch him, so she wrapped her arms around him. “I know that, so I have to tell that little voice to shut up, that we made a promise, and you will keep to it.”

“Promise?”

“To tell me if you…”

“Elle, there is never going to be anyone else.”

“I know, but still.” She smiled. “I am not a jealous person, so I am not sure why I…”

“You are a human being Elle, you’re allowed feel emotion, last night when that girl got lipstick on my ear, you didn’t get angry or upset, you were so calm, you understood immediately, that is why I know that this is not you.”

“The comments…”

“What comments?”

“Under the picture, implying you were flirting or fishing to see people’s reaction to a potential new match.” She stated dismissively, “I let it get in my head.”

Tom froze for a moment, “Ah, now that makes more sense.” He tilted her head up to look at him. “Don’t listen to them, do not read them, alright? You saw what they wrote that time I was out with Emma, they thought she was my pregnant girlfriend.” Danielle erupted in laughter. “Don’t let them drive you away, you are so strong.”

“But occasionally an idiot.”

“Aren’t we all?” Tom kissed her. “I’m afraid your tea is probably gone cold, you need to get dressed.”

“Then stop kissing me.”

“I can’t.” he guided her to the bed before encouraging her to sit then lie on it while he remained above her. “You know what I have yet to do to you?”

“Allow me to be on time for something?” She giggled in retort. Tom’s response was a growl before he opened the towel, revealing her to him. “Tom.”

“I know, you’re a slight bit tender, by the way, you’ve bruised your thigh.”

“I know, when I was jumping onto the couch, I really hurt it.” She groaned, having recalled her actions that had given her the mark. Tom chuckled before he began to kiss her stomach, slowly edging down further. “Wait, what are you doing?” She asked, leaning up on her elbows for support.

“I would have thought it obvious.” He grinned for a moment before his smile fell slightly. “Wait, you’ve never?” Danielle shook her head. “Well then, he looked to the clock by their bedside, “I am going to see how to get you off in as quick a time as possible doing something to you that you have never done before.” His smirk returned though there was a wickedness to it. “I cannot believe I get to do these things for the first time to you.”

“You were hoping for someone a bit more, shall we call it ‘seasoned’?” Danielle asked curiously.

“What happens before I am dating someone is their business, but knowing I get to do things to you no one else ever has, that is incredible.” He smiled. “Now, let’s see how I do?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt as though this would have to be dealt with, and be honest, everyone has that niggle of doubt in the back of their mind that tells them they are not good enough from time to time.


	66. True Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Ben catch up after Christmas as Danielle and Emma try to repair their friendship.

“Do I want to know?” Tom asked as he made room for Benedict to walk past him into his house. 

“I love my wife, I cannot put into words how much I love her and my son and the baby she is carrying, I truly can’t, but I need two hours without a teething toddler and I need her to get some fucking sleep because she is like a grizzly bear with a headache from a sore back and Kit waking us, then finally, my parents take Kit and she is saying I kept her up last night snoring, I have no idea what she is thinking, but she was too tired to talk and told me to leave to let her have some rest before I collect him so I just ran,” Ben explained almost frantically. “I had no idea where to go.” 

“Why in hell did you think you could not say that in front of Danielle?”

“Because if she told Sophie, I would be castrated with a rusty knife, slowly.”

“Except she acted as an ear to Sophie yesterday, so she actually has some insight to how your wife is feeling.”

“Shit.” Ben growled, “What time did you say she was back?”

“She said three, but knowing her and Emma, they will get sidetracked on the way back and do something together,” Tom stated as he put some soup in front of Ben. “She baked bread as well, want some?”

“I assume you’re not staying as trim as usual.” Ben grinned as he looked at the fresh bread in front of him. 

“I have had to add nearly a mile a day onto my runs, and that is with her feeding me a salad instead of the bread.”

“Lucky prick.” Ben bit into the bread. “Fuck me, I would need to be shoved through the door if I was eating this every day, this is incredible.” 

“Yes.” Tom smiled proudly. 

“So, how are things, I see she is still around, I thought she had work after Christmas?”

“There was a small incident on Christmas Eve, she fractured her wrist in a biking accident and is currently unable to work, nothing serious, she even seems to have stopped taking anything stronger than a Nurofen for it, but it means she is at a loose end, so she is studying for some enhancement at work, or she does, when she is here, her calendar is like a promo tour for us these days, she has people asking to meet her as often as she is here. Not that that is a complaint, I am delighted, it means she is settling in surely.”

“So she hanging around a while?” Ben pressed slightly. 

“I asked her to move in with me, she said yes, so she’s living here now.” Tom smiled. 

Ben stared at him for a moment. “Danielle lives here, with you?”

“Yes.”

“That was fast.” Tom gave him a look. “I am not saying it is a bad thing, Hiddleston, calm it, it is just that you were mister ‘as good as celibate’ for so long and now you are effectively setting up the whole devoted home man setting, I mean, Mac seems to own a corner of the living room.” Ben pointed to the area Tom had removed a chair from to allow Mac have his bed in a sunny spot. “And Danielle is as sensible as an umbrella in autumn, so how did you manage to convince her?”

“I just asked and said no pressure. She is giving it a bit of a trial to see if she likes living in the city.” 

“And?”

“It’s been less than a week Ben.”

“Some people don’t give it that.”

“She is gone to lunch with my sister, yesterday she was with your wife for lunch, which I have no idea why you don’t know all of this already and on the way back from said lunch with your wife, she bumped into another friend and made plans for next week.”

“A friend independent of you?”

“Yes, a woman named Nacelle she got to know when working.”

“As a safety officer or as a paramedic.”

“Safety Officer, Nacelle is a makeup artist.”

“Wait, is her name Nacelle Campbell?” 

“I have no idea.”

“Her father is Jamaican, mother English, living around Camden somewhere?”

“She looks like she could be that and yes, she lives there.”

“You are fucking kidding me.” Ben smiled in disbelief, “Elle knows Nacelle Campbell?”

“Why are you saying this as though it is something of great note?” Tom asked worriedly. 

“She is the most coveted makeup artist there is in these parts, you don’t want to know what her prices are, there are productions on the West End that cannot afford her, I heard Soph say something once, well her colleague did, about getting in Campbell before they both laughed at the idea, saying they would never be able to afford her.”

“She did Elle’s make up for last night, she made her look completely natural yet more radiant.” Tom smiled. “Her fiance helped too.”

“She’s getting married?”

“On the 22nd of June I believe, I have been told to check my availability, we are having them for dinner next week.” 

“Who’s the guy?”

“Woman actually, Becky Matthews.” He waited a moment to see Benedict’s reaction. “Yes, the Rebecca Matthews.”

“Danielle has some friends in high places.” 

“It appears so.” 

“So, you actually know her a little?”

“I did not recall her yesterday when I saw her, considering she was in a tracksuit and whatnot, but I remembered her later. They are forcing Elle out to go get some clothes suitable for different events next week”

“So Elle is settling in if she is making all these friends, all is good then, right?” Ben smiled, Toms momentary delay in responding did not go unnoticed. “What happened?”

“She saw a fan interaction with me online this morning when I was out jogging,” Tom began. 

“Right?” 

“She got upset.”

“Anything untoward?” Ben knew to ask, with some ‘fans’ anything could happen. 

“No.”

“So, why the upset?”

“She read comments on it and felt inadequate, but then apologised, saying it was an issue with her and that I did not deserve her reaction.” 

“Fucking comments,” Ben cursed. 

“None were too bad, I checked after, but a few made mention about the girl being a likeness to Taylor and that I would do well with her.” 

“What was her name?”

“Whose?”

“The girl, obviously.”

“I cannot remember, honestly.” 

“Well then, you were not interested.”

“It’s not something in Elle, last night I had some socialite nip my ear and leave lipstick on it and she knew there was nothing to worry about, but the comments got her slightly.” 

“They get us all from time to time.” 

“I just get worried, when people find out, there are going to be some who will do nothing but tear her to shreds.” 

“Who are you talking to, I have a PR wife and two PR kids created solely to better me in Hollywood as a family man, the first of which is supposedly not even mine.”

Tom’s eyes widened. “Are you fucking serious?”

“Yes, apparently some director we met once that she was photographed with got her pregnant and I know this or don’t know this, pending the source, and I use that term lightly.” 

“How do you not let that get to you, how does Sophie not?”

Ben shrugged, “These things have no basis in truth, I think more than once Sophie got upset about it, but getting upset won’t help, we have Kit and another little one coming and we don’t give a fuck what the naysayers say. Danielle is as tough as old boots, she’ll develop a skin against these things, the way you are doing it is best, though, fair dues for thinking if it.”

“It was Danielle’s idea.” 

“No shock there, she is a pillar of sense.”

*

Danielle sat waiting in the restaurant for Emma, it was fifteen minutes after they were supposed to turn up and there was no sign of her, no text or call to say she was late. Terrified that she had decided not to show, Danielle’s breathing increased slightly, as she was about to text Tom to ask him what to do, she noticed the blonde hair of her friend enter the restaurant. “I am so sorry, there was something delaying the Underground, I was going to go topside and text, but since a train could come at any moment, I thought it best to wait and well, there’s no reception in the tunnels.”

“You’re fine.” Danielle smiled politely. “How are you?”

“Not going to lie, hungover.” Emma’s confession made her laugh. “Did you go to that party with Tom last night?” 

“Yeah, didn’t get too tipsy, but I played it smart.” 

“Fuck you, I am dying.” Emma groaned. 

“What’s good hangover food here?”

“All day breakfast,” Emma stated. “So long as you are not on a diet now.” 

“I ate lasagna yesterday, what do you think?”

“They will eat you alive for not being skinny enough,” Emma warned. 

“If they think I am fat, well then, I’ll threaten to eat them.” Danielle shrugged in return causing Emma to laugh for a moment. “So what is new with you?”

The meal passed swiftly enough, both women catching the other one up on what they had missed in the time they had not really been speaking with one another. 

“So, you like London?”

“It’s been four days.” Danielle laughed. 

“You were here before Christmas too apparently.”

“Working my ass off, I could have been in outer Uzbekistan and not have noticed anything.” Emma nodded in agreement. “So now I have been here with actual time to look around and of the four days, I have had lunch out for two, I will apparently never get my study done.” 

“How is your hand.” Emma seemed almost awkward asking about it. 

“It’s fine, the brace is a pain, though, I keep forgetting to take it off going for a shower.” she looked down at it. “I mean, it could have been worse.”

“I’m sorry,” Danielle silenced. “I was such a bitch, I made you feel like you couldn’t come to us.”

“I was being a tad dramatic too, I should have just called Tom regardless, that was my own foolishness, but as I said before Em, it’s done.” She smiled. 

“I got you something.”

“Emma.” Danielle scolded. 

“I love the jacket you got me.” She smiled meekly, touching the jacket that was on the back of her chair before grabbing her bag. “I was being petty and bratty, I didn’t even get you a present, I feel really crappy for that.”

“How were things after we left?”

“Are you kidding, I could have dealt with being yelled at, mum just looked at me and said how disappointed she was that I would do that to two of the people that love me the most in the world, I felt as though I was three inches tall, not because of her saying that, although it hurt, but because it is true, Tom is my brother, and he does so much for me, and you, you have always been there for me, no judgement, more so than girls I went to school with, you actually give a fuck.” 

“Damn right.” Danielle smiled with a wink. 

Extending her hand, Emma held out her gift. “It’s nothing mad, I promise.” 

Danielle took the present. “You didn’t have to.”

“I know, but when you see it.”

Emma seemed almost excited for her to see it, so opening it swiftly, Danielle took a moment to study it before smiling. “Thank you, it’s perfect.” She took it out of the small long jewellery box and studied the one lone trinket on it; a small little Celtic knot. “Em.”

“You know what it is?”

“A friendship knot.” She smiled knowingly. 

“You know a lot about Celtic stuff.” 

“I always loved it, let me guess, Jack?”

“Yeah, he told me about it. There are links for other ones to be added.” She explained. 

“Thank you.” She pulled Emma in and hugged her. “It’s perfect.” When she pulled back again, Danielle went to put it on, wincing slightly as her wrist seemed to fight her actions to open the clasp. For a second, Emma watched her before her guilt became too much and she extended her hand and took the bracelet, silently placing it around her wrist before Danielle looked at it. “Thank you.”

“I really am sorry Elle.” 

“It’s done, what time are you heading to Belfast?” 

*

Tom left the room while Ben rang his mother regarding him collecting Kit and headed to the kitchen with the cups he and Ben had used for their tea, checking his watch as he went, he smiled, seeing it was almost four and since he had not received a text from Danielle, he concluded she was having a good time with Emma. Putting the cups in the sink, he took out his phone to text her to ask how she was getting on, a moment after he pressed send, a phone beeped next to him, it was then he saw her phone charging in the socket next to the kettle. It had not been there when he went to make the tea and he saw her put it in her pocket as she left. Looking around, he realised that her bag and coat were also in the kitchen, going to the hallway, he called up the stairs before walking back towards the kitchen just as Ben came out of the living room. 

“Everything alright?”

“I think Danielle is back.” 

“And?”

“She only left at twelve, she and Emma always take forever to have lunch.” 

“Well, they are still patching things up, maybe they didn’t want to overdo it,” Ben suggested. “She’s outside if you want to ask her.” 

Tom looked to the kitchen window, sure enough, Danielle was in the garden wearing the clothes Tom noticed she seemed to do the vast majority of the housework in, as she stood on a stepladder. “What is she doing?” He asked fearfully, worried that with her injured arm, she could end up even more injured. 

“She appears to be putting up a little bird house,” Ben noted. 

Tom walked outside, opening the door slowly and letting Mac give Danielle notice to his presence. “Darling?”

“Oh hey, is Ben gone home?” She asked as she looked around, but the other actor came into her view, answering her question. “Hey, Ben.”

“Elle.” He nodded. “Nice job you’re doing here.”

“Elle, what are you doing?” Tom half demanded. Danielle’s smile fell immediately. “How long have you been home?”

“Since three, like I said I would be.” she stated, her voice small. 

Benedict looked at Tom who seemed somewhat angered. “Tom?”

“Why are you doing that, you should have asked me, what if you fell, you shouldn’t be using your hand like that, you are supposed to be resting it? Why didn’t you tell us you were back?”

“The living room door was closed over, I heard your voices but I didn’t want to interrupt, you could have been talking about anything, work, personal things, Avenger stuff.” She rambled. 

Tom finally seemed to realise she was somewhat meek as a result of his manner, “Elle,” he walked over to her, helping her off the stepladder. “I’m sorry, I just was worried.”

“I put up the birdhouses in my house too.” She stated. “I have a tiny fracture, seriously, I have a copy of the x-ray, it’s called a hairline fracture, because it is the width of a single hair, it is tiny, I am not going to lose my balance, fall to the floor and shatter.” 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have spoken to you like that, I…How many bird things have you put up?” He asked, looking around. 

“There are three nesting boxes and a few feeders.” 

“They’ve different foods in them.”

“Because different birds like different food.” she laughed before realising something. “You didn’t know that?” Tom’s cheeks reddened slightly. “You sweet summer child.” She shook her head as she spoke, causing Benedict to chuckle. “I suppose you are going to tell me you did?”

“I said nothing.”

“That’s a no then.” She shook her head smiling before turning back to Tom who was studying the bird boxes. “Are they okay? You said I could…” 

Tom gave her a warm smile that made her anxiety at his early sharp tone dissipate. “Yes, they are lovely, I just overreacted to seeing you on the ladder, I was worried, yes, they are nice, you did a great job. How was lunch?”

“Good,” She smiled happily. 

“You’re never back this early.”

“Emma and Jack are off to Ireland to his family for a few days, she said this over Christmas, their flight leaves this afternoon, but we wanted to catch up for a bit before she left.” She explained. 

“So when you said three…”

“We finished up at two, but I wanted to get these so I was delayed coming back.” She stated as she tidied up the few last bits from her work. “Now, in a few days, this place should have birds.”

“Why a few days?” 

“Because they don’t know it’s here yet, they’re not telepathic.” She laughed at the men’s confused faces, “I hope your parents didn’t pay too much for those educations of yours, you haven’t got a clue between ye.” She commented walking back into the house. “By the way, Ben,” He looked at her. “You really need to get Sophie a mammy spa day, she is stressed as fuck, she needs a day to get to relax.” 

For a moment, Ben just stared at the spot Danielle had been standing in before shaking his head, “How the fuck did I not think of that?” Taking out his phone, he began googling. 

Danielle smiled as she put on the kettle for her tea before washing her hands. “What’s this?” Tom extended his hand to the bracelet now dangling from her left wrist. “Did Emma…?”

“Yeah, it’s a friendship knot.” She explained, holding it up for him, a hopeful smile on her face. 

“That’s wonderful, so it went well?”

“Yeah,” Danielle curled in against his chest. 

“Are you alright?”

“Tired.” 

“I was thinking, how about a takeaway tonight?”

“That nice Indian place?” Tom made a noise of confirmation. “You are speaking my language.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, this is a friendship knot. https://www.pinterest.com/pin/254101603949293244/


	67. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nacelle and Becky go through with their promise to bring Danielle shopping.

"No!" 

"Three reasons," Nacelle compromised. 

"My ass, my stomach, my legs." Danielle listed.

"I like how you didn't say your breasts."

"I know my selling points," Becky and Nacelle laughed at that. "But in all seriousness, no."

"Danni, you have to actually buy something, I mean you lucked out on Tom finding out you had that dress, but you can't wear it to everything, trust me, they will be wanting your blood for any little thing, don't hand it to them."

"I rather they focus on that than the stuff that actually would upset me." 

Becky made a noise of agreement. "Still, you need clothes."

"I have clothes."

"You need clothes the SARC's can see you in."

"SARC's?" Danielle eyed her worriedly, "What's a SARC?" 

"Spoiled and Rich Clique," Nacelle answered, looking at another dress. 

"Seriously? What are you, twelve? Wait, are one of you going to tell me we only wear pink on Wednesdays now?" 

Both women erupted in laughter at her for that. "Okay, I can see why Nacelle came home talking about you, you're hilarious!" Becky laughed as the sales assistant came over. "Great, can we try these on her please?" she asked politely pointing to Danielle. 

The sales assistant looked to Danielle and her eyes widened slightly before she raked them over her. "I'm not sure these are the styles for someone of such…proportions." Danielle felt herself redden, though, with anger or upset, she was not sure.

"Well then, can we speak to a manager please," Nacelle asked, her tone just millimetres from a demand. 

"She is on break, can I relay a message?" 

"Sure," the three women looked to Danielle, who schooled her face into the greatest 'fuck you' smile she could muster. "Ask her if it is usual practice to turn away customers based on their size, yet still stock said sizes, seeing as we are holding dresses that are designed for my height and shape, and those that are slightly longer can actually be taken up, I am sure she could recommend a tailor that is somewhat connected to your store, because you and I both know that all these little boutiques tend to have such practices. And then ask her is there particular currency that is required to shop here," She reached into her pocket and pulled out a twenty-pound note. "Since you are acting as though my money, which dons the words Bank of England on them, same as every other pound, and if I am not mistaken, that is your Queen that is on it too, isn’t it, is not the correct tender? So if this is the currency of the State, and you don't seem to trade in it, could you tell me what one you do?" 

"Well...I…? The fitting rooms are back here." the flustered woman stated, having thought that Danielle was someone who could be embarrassed out of the shop rather than argue her corner.

"You are a Grade A Sass-Bitch," Becky smiled as she handed Danielle the dress for her to try first. "It's beautiful to witness." 

"Aw, thank you." She grinned. "Seriously, this is going to be way too tight on my ass." 

"Good, it will show that there is something to balance those boobs." Nacelle joked. 

"I feel so objectified," Danielle stated dramatically before all three women laughed again. "Jesus this is not going to work." 

"Why?" Nacelle looked in. "Okay, that's because you have to unzip it." 

"Not happening, I look like something off an MTV trash show." 

"It's six hundred pounds," Nacelle argued. 

"Money is not something those people worry about, you can have money and be trash." 

"Yeah, speaking of which, how are you on the whole last summer thing, I mean, he's nice and all but…" Nacelle looked around but Becky shook her head, to say no one was nearby. "That…?"

"Episode?" Danielle suggested.

"Best word for it really."

"Look, I am going to say the same thing to you as I did his sisters, mum and friends, not my business, it was before me." 

"Good response from a saying nothing point of view, the only thing is, I can see your disapproval on your face." Becky pointed out. 

"I made my feelings clear on it at the time, but I am not going to dwell on it," Danielle stated, walking around slightly to see if she was comfortable in it. "Is it a little short?" she looked at the back of it. 

"No, you just can't bend over, next one." Nacelle stated pushing her back into the dressing room. 

A couple of hours and close to two thousand pounds later, which cut into Danielle's money more than she wanted, they left the last boutique but she had to agree, Nacelle and Becky had made her look more the part of the girlfriend of a serious actor. 

"I am bolloxed, I would be happy to have a curry tonight," Nacelle commented as they sat on the bus. "Babe, Chinese or Indian?"

"Indian, but you can get it while I get those emails sent," Becky replied. 

"Deal, Danni, you want anything?" 

"No, I'll get something when I get back, I'm not too hungry." She gave a polite smile as she spoke. 

"You know I have physically heard your stomach rumble less than ten minutes ago," Nacelle pointed out. "What is it?"

"Nothing." Danielle shook her head. 

"Bullshit, something annoying you." Nacelle eyed her carefully. "It was that bitch calling you out for not being a stick insect, wasn't it?"

"I'm working on it." Danielle shrugged. "I mean, I like me, and I have no issue with how I look, but I just…it upsets me that people go out of their way to say those things just to make you feel shit, you know?"

"Yes, and no. Yes, I know because people go out of their way to try and take us down and weight is something so many struggle with, and no, because that particular attack is one I have not born the brunt of, yet, but remember one thing." She leant in close. "I saw her phone, she is with some guy who does duck face poses when taking photo's and questionable fashion sense, you get to go home and curl up in bed with Tom Fucking Hiddleston, who's the real winner there?" Danielle gave a faint smile. "I got you something by the way." She frowned as Nacelle handed her a bag with VS on it. "Because of you I have a few extra bookings, so this is your commission." 

"Wait, you bought my underwear as a thank you? Is that not a bit odd?" Danielle laughed, looking into the Victoria's Secrets bag. "When did you get this?"

"I didn't, Becks did while you were getting those shoes." Nacelle smiled. "I wanted to get you something you would enjoy and well, Tom will make sure you enjoy when he sees you in them." 

"Nacelle!" 

"Can I ask, is it true, you know, the 'Conda'?"

"I am not talking about this." Danielle laughed in embarrassment. 

"You forget two things, girl. One, you are a terrible actress, and two, when we were in Wales, I was the one that noted you walking around like a peacock after his visit and a slightly sore one at that." Nacelle laughed. 

"Why are we friends?"

"Because you need someone around you as bitchy and honest as you are."

Danielle nodded slightly. "That's true." at that moment, she realised that Tom had texted a while before. "Tom's done for the day and wants to know if I'll grab something on the way back, he doesn't want to cook, I know that feeling."

"Is he at home?" Becky questioned. 

"Yeah, he said he took Mac for a small trot there, I took him out earlier, but he took him out again there." Danielle smiled. 

"Tell him to come to ours, no fancy dinner, just four people and some take-out." 

Danielle looked at her for a moment. "Are you sure, we would never…"

"Seriously, that's a great idea, Becky and I are going to be so busy soon, you are going off somewhere else and Tom has his monkey movie you were talking about." 

"King Kong is not some 'monkey movie'." Danielle laughed, but as she did she pressed the call button on her phone. 

"Hello beautiful, are you having a nice day?" Tom's slightly tired voice answered. 

"Did I wake you from a nap?" She asked worriedly. 

"I was not supposed to be sleeping, you did me a favour."

"I'm sorry." 

"Please, Elle, it's fine, how are you, are you after fleeing the country?" 

"I am not that adverse to shopping." She argued, Nacelle, who was close enough to hear, laughing quietly beside her. "I actually wanted to ask you something?"

"Are you going for dinner too? If so why ask me?"

"Well, we were going to get take-out and eat at Nacelle and Becky's."

"Lovely." She could hear the happy smile on Tom's face through the phone. 

"They wanted to know if you wanted to come too. I know we said we would have them to ours, but with everyone's schedules, a nice take-out and a relaxing chat seem more inviting."

"I am inclined to agree. Text me the address."

"We'll leave the gate open, he can park the car in the drive." Becky smiled. 

"Get his order too by the way." Nacelle demanded. 

"Did you get that?"

"I did indeed." Tom's grin was obvious through the phone, "So was it alright?"

"I survived, barely."

"You are so dramatic." Nacelle joked before swatting her. 

"Now I have a crazy lady attacking me."

"I will be there in fifteen minutes to help you," Tom promised. "What sort of food are you all thinking?"

"Indian, so I have a fair guess what you want because they share our taste in takeaway," Danielle smiled, knowing exactly what Tom would request. 

"Well then, you know my order, I will head as soon as I let Mac out to the bathroom and settle him." She could hear Tom descending the stairs. "And Elle?" 

"Hmm?"

"Thank you." 

"For what?"

"Calling it ours," Tom replied before hanging up. 

"I don't get it, what did I call ours?" Danielle frowned, staring at the phone. 

"While you are figuring it out, give me his order, I want to be back ASAP," Nacelle ordered. 

"Yes boss," she gave an army salute and wrote down the order for herself and Tom before putting her hand in her pocket to get the money to pay for it. 

"Don't you dare," Becky warned. "This is on us." 

"Next time we get it," Danielle promised. 

"Sounds good," Becky smiled. "So, let's get this all sorted."

Not too long later, Nacelle returned with the food. "I found a stray outside." She declared as she entered. 

"We'll trade, you can have Tom, I'll take your cat." Danielle smiled, Nero on her lap having gotten very comfortable there. 

"Traitor Slut Cat, honestly, any sniff of a lap and he's on it." Nacelle declared shaking her head. 

"Yeah, well, everyone loves me, especially animals." Danielle smiled as Tom came into view, a genuine grin on his face. "Hey." 

"Hello to you too, Nacelle was saying you had a good day." He walked over to her, leaning down to give her a small kiss. 

"It was fine, I am actually exhausted from it." 

"Well, there are many that argue that it is a sport from what I am told." Tom chuckled. "Do I get to see any of it after dinner?"

"Nope, I am not looking at them again today," she declared. 

"When will I get to see them?"

"Most of them, probably never, but I have something got for the wedding." She smiled. 

"I need to see if I can keep that date free," Tom noted. "Are you not getting up for the food?"

"Can't, I will disturb His Majesty." she pointed to the cat, who gave a momentary glare of agreement.

"Nero, get off," Becky demanded coming over and removing the ebony coloured cat off their guest's lap. 

"Oh, you didn't get to meet the last day, Tom, this is Becky, Nacelle's fiance." Danielle smiled introducing the pair. 

Tom smiled and looked to the other woman, "Ms Matthew's, I didn't recognise you the last time, how have you been?" 

"Wait, you know Becky?"

"From work," Tom smiled. "She is in charge of Marvel's contracts here, so of course, Ben and I have dealt with her in the past." Danielle nodded in understanding and smiled. "So, food."


	68. Taking Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle has become somewhat reclusive, spending a lot of time on her study, and not enough with Tom, so he comes up with an idea to get her out of her books and repair some bridges of his own.

Danielle looked at the page in front of her, her vision bleary from hours and hours of staring at her study. Rubbing her eyes, she groaned and looked at her phone, shocked to see that she had been studying for five hours straight. She felt herself fill with dread as she thought of cooking a meal. To say Tom had not come to her to speak or anything meant that he too was probably obsessing over his work, so she rose to her feet and decided that she would see what he felt like eating. 

On opening the door, she moaned, the smell of cooking wafting towards her. Smiling she went to the kitchen and bit her lips together, seeing Tom dancing to that Justin Timberlake song he commented somewhat factually that everyone bar her seemed to like, the oven on and a pot on the hob, telling her he was making spaghetti bolognese, as he spun around on the spot as part of his dancing, he jumped slightly at seeing his girlfriend behind him. "Oh."

"Don't let my being here stop you, you had a groove going." She smiled as she walked over to the pot. "Where's the spaghetti?" 

"I don't have any."

"Yes, there is, I bought some the other day."

"Well I cannot have any, I need to go on promoting Kong, so my suits have to fit." 

"Right, fair enough, that's you out, but I am allowed carbs, so you better be getting some for me." She looked around. "And some cheese."

"Cheese?"

Danielle looked at him in horror, "You cannot have spag-bol without cheese, you absolute heathen, I mean having it without spaghetti is blasphemous, but without cheese…" She shook her head, "Not happening." 

Tom chuckled. "You are so passionate about your food."

"I make no apologies, it's who I am." 

He leant down and kissed her. "I am well aware, I love that about you."

"Even if I am officially the chunkiest girlfriend you ever had?"

"You are not chunky, Kitkats are chunky, you are a person." 

"Sorry, what was the other word, 'wholesome'." 

Tom growled. "Nacelle told me you had a little issue when you were shopping." 

"It wasn't an issue, it was a bitch of a sales assistant that made a comment about me being chunky," Danielle explained. "She was somewhat appalled that one of my lack of height and rotund of hip diameter would be wearing dresses, that in her opinion, were meant for the likes of your former flame." 

Tom merely growled. "I also heard you rounded on her."

"I just told her that her superiors would argue her opinion since my bank card would work as well as a thinner girl's, so either show me the changing rooms or stop wasting my time." 

"That's my fiery Irish Lass." Tom grinned proudly before kissing her again. "And for the record, you are not chunky, and I very much love how you look or have you forgotten how I adore to ravish you at any and every opportunity." 

"Behave you insatiable man, you might burn my food." She laughed, but the manner in which she held onto Tom and looked at him told him of her internal need for him to state such to her from time to time. 

"In all seriousness though Elle, I love you as you are, if you gain or lose weight, so long as you are happy with it, I don't care." 

"Yes you do, everyone does, besides, if I lost weight, my breasts would decrease in size somewhat." Tom froze for a moment before letting go of her and rushing around opening different presses. "What are you doing?" 

"Looking for the spaghetti." 

"Why in such a panic, though?" 

"I can't allow these divine assets of yours to shrink in any manner, that is a travesty of epic proportion." Danielle merely laughed and threw her eyes up as she went and stirred the pot on the hob. 

 

*

"It was nice having dinner with Nacelle and her fiancé." Tom declared as he finished his food. 

Danielle looked at him curiously, wondering why he brought up the pair since it had been almost a week since they had brought her shopping and then went back to theirs for takeaway, with Tom joining them. "I was not aware you knew Becky."

"Rebecca is one of the biggest names in the industry for contracts, anyone who is anyone gets her and her partners to write up their contract, Marvel deal through them over here." 

"Yeah, I knew she was a bit of a deal, just didn't realise how big, Nacelle isn't a bragger."

"I noticed, those who are brilliant at what they do rarely are." Tom smiled. "So what was she saying to you about New Years?"

"I got asked, more than once, who did my makeup and I told people, now she has two weddings booked in for September and at a nice price, plus Becky is sorting her the Spring/Summer '18 contract for New York Fashion Week from it." Danielle smiled in delight. "Guess I was a walking business card."

Tom grinned. "You love to see others do well, don't you? Your friends, even Paul."

"Hey, so long as it does not affect you and me, I want Taylor to do well, just so long as it is nowhere near me or at either of our expenses." Danielle shrugged, "You get nowhere in life wishing ill on people. I am happy, so why want others not to be." 

"I often forget you are so much younger than you act." Tom grinned as he pulled out the bottle of wine they had been drinking, "More?"

"Jesus no, I have to proofread a project in the morning. The last thing I need is fuzzy brain doing it." 

"How is the study? We are in the same house but barely see each other."

Danielle noted the small hint of sadness in his voice. "I know, it is like before Christmas again, I just get so fixated on getting everything done, I'm sorry." She sighed. "I am getting way more work done than I thought I would, but perhaps I should slow down. This," She held up her hand. "Has another four to six weeks, you are gone to the US in what, two weeks?"

"Ten days."

"Shit." Danielle shook her head. "I'm sorry." 

"I want you to get everything done, but…"

"You want me here too, not just in physical being, but actually sitting down talking to you?" She hampered a guess. 

"Is it wrong to say yes?"

"No." She smiled knowingly. "I need you to do something for me, Tom." He looked at her expectantly. "I need you to tell me when I am overly obsessed with other stuff, I need you to say 'Elle, I want your attention too'." 

"I don't want to force you or make you feel as though it's a chore." 

"You're not a chore Tom, you are my boyfriend, who I really, really love spending time with, I just forget sometimes." 

"I've an idea." It was Danielle's turn to look at him expectantly. "How about we go see my dad, he's been asking if I would come up, and of course, he is asking for you?"

"When would you be thinking?"

"As soon as we can?"

"How would we get there?"

"The fastest way is to fly." 

Danielle's nose twitched as she thought, something Tom noticed she did when her mind was racing to figure out a perceived issue. "I have Mac's vaccination card with me, if we find him kennels, I would go."

"Would that be alright? I mean, I am sure we can find someone to mind him."

"We are not dumping him on Ben and Sophie, she would have to be talked down from a bell tower with a sniper rifle." Tom chuckled. "And I doubt Luke would offer." 

"I would pay to see Luke's face." Tom laughed. "Nacelle?"

"They have Nero, I doubt he would be too happy." She explained. "It is too late now, but I will Google a few places and ring them in the morning to see if they'll take him." 

*

"Are you okay?" Tom asked as they arrived at the airport in a cab to prevent arousing suspicion. 

"Yeah, as we said, we go in separately and no one will put us together." She smiled, pulling out her phone. "We better head in, our check-in time is closing in fifteen, it wouldn't bode well to miss our flight since we only booked it a few hours ago."

"That was nice of that woman to Facebook you back last night." 

"Business is cut-throat for so many these days, I am just glad we have a place for him, I think he will like it." Danielle smiled, recalling Mac's delight at his temporary accommodation as well as the other dogs. 

"It's only for two days, we'll be home soon." Tom smiled, nervous about seeing his father after his father gave him a significant piece of his mind on his "Whoring" the previous summer. Paying the cab driver, he got out of the car and got his suitcase, which housed both of their belongings, neither taking anything significant with them since it was such a short trip, a few moments later, when Tom had entered the building, not attracting too much attention, Danielle got out of the cab, thanked the driver and closed the door. Inhaling, she walked into the airport, somewhat surprised that Tom was over at check-in machine typing in his details and scanning his passport. nonchalantly, she walked to one of the machines that were a bit away from his and did the same, collecting her ticket and walking to the W.H. Smith's nearby to get a packet of hard-boiled sweets. "It's a lot quieter than I thought it would be." She turned slightly at Tom's voice being so close to her. 

"Well, you have no one ringing different photographers to get your sexy mug all over a website." She smiled. "Will we head to departures?"

"Okay, sorry it's only a small commercial and not something fancier." 

"Because of course, I am used to different, aren't I?" Danielle laughed. "Seriously, I have never been on anything but a three each side Ryanair or Aer Lingus flight, and the furthest I have been to is the Netherlands." 

"What, really? Your parents never brought you on holiday?"

"I have been on loads of holidays, I know my country back to front, inside out, dad always said, bar the weather, Ireland could match any country in the world for scenery, history and culture, in fact, it surpasses many on all of them." She stated. 

"So why were you in the Netherlands? What brought you there?"

"Amsterdam." Tom looked at her with a suspicious look and a raised brow.

"Not for that side of it, I did Art for my Leaving Certificate, Rembrandt was the artist our school focused on for that year, so we went over as a class." She stated knowingly. "I told you already, I'm too boring for anything else." 

"You are not boring Elle, you are sensible."

"Same difference."

"Can I ask something, it is something Luke said to me before, then Ben and Hugh mentioned it too?" Danielle looked at him. "How does someone so sensible end up taking the risks you do, coming to England, taking on being a paramedic, then taking on being a safety officer? They are such risks, sensible people don't take those sorts of risks."

"I also put a lot into this relationship." Tom frowned. "You are not exactly the safest bet Tom. An actor? And here I am allowing myself love you, putting faith in you I have never given to a man before." 

Tom leant a bit closer to her, wanting nothing more than to kiss her hand. "I cannot thank you enough for doing that, I promise I will show you it is worth it."

"It better be, you're the first man I ever said 'I love you' to outside of my dad." She smiled walking off, leaving Tom staring at her as she did. She walked through to the scanning area, taking out all her electronics and keys so to go through the machine. To her relief, it did not buzz, so she collected her belongings again and waited for him. 

When they were through, they made their way through the cafes and restaurants and shops towards the gate they were required, since a small British flight seldom required much waiting. "Really?"

"Really what?" She asked, not looking at him. 

"I am the first?"

"I told you already Tom, there wasn't many before you, and I was young and not really understanding of what was needed in a relationship, looking back, no, I never knew anything about love before you, nor did I mention anything regarding it." 

"So, there is just me?"

"Just you." She confirmed, looking at him. 

"But I…" He rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Tom, don't." He eyed her warily. "I know you have, you admitted it before, remember. That's fine, I don't care. Well, I care, since it means you have known heartache, but I don't need you to say I am 'the one and only person you have loved' I am not an idiot." 

"Does it make me sound easy?"

"Does loving make you sound easy, you're an idiot." She laughed. "No, it doesn't, it makes you sound human. Now, enough, we are still in public, it is quiet, but there is still a few people around."

Since they had booked separately to avoid detection, they were forced to sit away from each other for the short flight. Tom got caught listening to some soccer fan reel abuse at his soccer team for the journey, no matter how high he put up his headphones, while Danielle was sitting next to a man who was, if he was telling the truth, two years younger than her and very interested in her cleavage. Politely, Danielle laughed him off for the majority of the journey, but she felt Tom's less than happy glance more than once. 

"He was a bit much," Tom commented as he opened the door of the hire car for Danielle.

"Which one, we both had a bad travel partner." Danielle laughed, having seen Tom's less than pleased face at his own travel companion. 

"True, but that guy was staring at you the whole way," Tom growled. 

"I see."

"I'm not jealous, you were not leading him on and were trying to get him to leave you alone," Tom commented. 

"Of course." Danielle nodded. "I think he said something about being away for a while and I being, and this is me guessing since the Scottish twang can get very strong that I reminded him of his first girlfriend, but with bigger breasts." 

"How did you resist the urge to slap him?"

"I had to remember it would give Luke heart failure." 

"He would be honoured at your thinking about him." Tom chuckled. "So, you remember my father."

"Stern, working-class Scot, hard to forget."

"After the summer, he…said things, things I did not want to hear, and you can tell from him, he is not one to sugar coat, he was vicious, if not brutally honest."

"So things are tense?"

"Yes, so much so…well, we agreed the best thing to do is for you and I to stay at a B&B." 

"Were you planning to tell me this anytime before bedtime tonight Tom?" 

"I did not know how to broach it."

"How do you feel? About not staying with him."

"Honestly, relieved. I disappointed him so much, I confirmed everything that he thought acting was, I fucked up incredibly with regards him." 

"Well, that is part of why we are here, though I have to say, I don't think for one moment he will censor himself with me here, but at least he is honest like that." 

"Thank you, Elle." Tom gently took her injured hand in his and kissed it. "You are always so understanding, so willing to help." 

"I'm a glutton for punishment." She grinned as they made their way to the B&B not too far from the town Tom's father lived in. 

*

"Dad," Tom smiled meekly as the Hiddleston patriarch opened his front door. James Hiddleston was a good three inches shorter than his son, and his old age meant he was stooped further, but to Danielle, that only made Tom's fear all the funnier more than anything. 

"So she really is gone?" James commented. "Thank fuck, though she seems to have taken your dignity with her." He turned and made his way back into his home, heading to the living room where there was a warm fire scorching the small space. "Ms Hughes, it is good to see you again."

"As it is you, Dr Hiddleston." She smiled politely. 

"You will not stop that, will you?"

"Can't say that I will." She smirked, causing the older man to chuckle before pointing to Danielle and looking at Tom. "She'll keep you on the straight and narrow, this one." 

"I need it." Tom acknowledged. "How are you, dad?"

"Well, it's been raining for longer than I care to count, but overall, no point in complaining. Now, be a good lad and get the tea." Tom nodded, relieved his father seemed somewhat normal, or what was so for the man, and rose to his feet; Danielle followed suit. "No so fast lassie, you are to stay here, I have a few words I want to have with you." Danielle nodded and swallowed as Tom looked between his father and Danielle anxiously. "Now Thomas." Tom turned and left. "He may be thirty-five, but he is still not too old for a clip across the ear." 

"No better man for it either."

"You seem to have your head screwed on some bit."

"That is debatable Dr Hiddleston, I thought it a good idea to go out with your son."

James chuckled at that, "Is what Sarah said true, you got rid of her in the end?" Danielle made a head gesture that signified she had some part in it. "Thank you. Sarah will tell you, I nearly had her cowering in a corner for what she allowed him do to my granddaughter, flaunting her in public like that, like some fucking prized dog, and after years of everyone keeping everything about our family private, he flaunted them around like that, Diana should have never allowed it, I never was as angered." 

"I can only imagine." Danielle nodded, knowing that the best thing to do was allow him to rant for a few moments, feeling that he only wanted to make himself heard more than anything. 

"Is it odd for you being here Lass?" Danielle cocked her head slightly at the question. "You are Diana's ally after all." 

Danielle raised her hands. "Whoa, okay, it's been what twenty-five years, there are no ally's, you are two people who were once married, you have three children and a grandchild, if you hold onto something after all this time then beware, because that is cancerous. I am a good friend of Diana's. I love her, she is the mother I have needed since my mam died, but that in no way impacts on any relationship I would like to form with you as Tom's father." 

James studied her for a moment, Danielle knowing that whatever opinion the scientist had of her as Emma's friend, being Tom's significant other held a different set of criteria she was required to fill to be deemed good enough. She had shown she was trustworthy, that she would not divulge family secrets when she was Emma's friend, that was in her favour. "Your mother is dead?"

"Both parents are, no siblings, hence coming over here, as well as getting to know Diana and Emma so well."

"Diana always had a heart for those who need it." James acknowledged. 

"She saved me, I was so lost when they died, I rushed away from everything, to a small area of England, too scared to stay at home, and there was this lovely woman that just insisted I join her for tea, would not take no for an answer, then insisted I tell her who I was, in full, pushing and pushing, picking at a thread that was barely hanging on, she could see it, she seemed to know I needed to get it out, and when she pulled enough, it all came out, how lost I was, and she sat there, hugging me, telling me I was okay. She means the world to me, so I will not hear an unfair bad word against her, but you are Tom's father, you are the other half of the reason he and Emma, two of the most important people I have ever had in my life, exist, you aided to mould and shape them, so you matter also."

"Many would argue not, Diana raised them, I left." 

"You were there for the formative years, they are your children too." 

"What is your opinion of me?"

"Honestly?" James nodded. "Strict, straight-backed, brutally honest, feelings be damned, say it as it is, probably not as favoured as Diana because of it, for as strict as she no doubt was, you were the authoritative parent, but you care deeply about your children, nothing you have done has been without thinking about them, when Tom told you about his plans to be an actor, I don't think you did not want to do it out of anything but concern, you wanted him to achieve his potential, you did not think that standing around looking and talking at a camera was the way to do so, but when he showed you the fruits of his work, you seem to have respected that, and last summer," James huffed in disgust, "Your actions were that of a concerned father and grandfather, of a man who cared for his family and their privacy, I cannot respect that enough, you had the balls to say what Diana was too frightened to say."

"I thought you said you would not hear a word against her." 

"I said I would not hear an unfair word against her, that is a fault, not wanting to cause an issue, allowing that farce go on." 

"My son has done well with you, Lass, the only issue is, does he realise that that streak in you, that strong will you have, will not always go his way, and if there is one thing that Tom is not used to having these days, is people going against him in any way."

"I love Tom, but the day I notice myself change in a manner I do not think benefits me most of all as a person, I am leaving, nor would I expect him to stay for me if he feels the same."

"Good, no one should change for anyone else. Diana and I took longer than we should have to figure out that, a woman of her background and a man of mine had little reason to be married, but I would not take it back, no matter how much I want to clip that boy's ear." 

"From what I gather, you and Diana see things better away from one another, I mean, you are not at risk of being best friends in the next twenty minutes, but you both clearly care for your children and grandchild and I dare say would be quite vehemently willing to fight their corners." 

"You gathered right there." James nodded. "Speaking of my son, where is he with that tea?"

"Eavesdropping from the door," Danielle stated. Sure enough, a moment later, Tom came into view, causing James to nod in acknowledgement of her accurate assumption. 

"Well?" James half demanded gruffly. 

"Sorry, I did not wish to interrupt," Tom responded meekly as he placed the tray with everything needed on the table. 

"I assume you were listening intently, though."

"Yes, dad."

"I swear to God boy, if you ever pull a stunt like that again, you had better not blacken my door, cause thirty-five or fifty-five, I will redden your arse for you."

"I swear."

"And no tagging on this poor lass, she is too good for that, good copped on head on her, though that has to be questioned, considering." he gave his son a look that only caused Danielle to laugh, James giving her a fond glance as he did so. 

"Thank you, James." 

"What is it with all three of my children and their love of foreign accents? Indian and two Irish." James noted. 

"Sure says the Scot that married an English woman." Danielle pointed out, laughing slightly as she did. 

"Fair point to you there." James acknowledged, reaching forward and getting some tea for himself.


	69. Asking for Attention (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Danielle return from Scotland, with some hilarity before getting back to working, causing Tom to have to ask Danielle for some time with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so, just one thing here. Michael Fassbender, by Irish standards, has a very thick and in many people's opinions, a hilarious accent, we cannot fathom how it is deemed sexy abroad, but to each their own. 
> 
> Also, there is an area of North London, around Archway/Holloway Road that is like Little Irish Town, we all seem to end up there when we head to London and people tend to look after their own there.

Their time in Scotland was very short, but in it, Tom had repaired his relationship with his father as well as get his approval for his more normal and settled relationship with Danielle, which included a very stern warning about not fucking it up with something stupid. 

Their flight back was terrible, as Tom got caught next to a woman who squealed and shrieked, thinking he was Michael Fassbender and would not listen to him as he explained time and again that he as not the Irishman, while Danielle, who was in the seat behind them had to be almost giving CPR from laughing so much, much to Tom's irritation. 

"It was not that funny," Tom growled as she got into the cab after him. 

"But you don't even look alike, and he has that stupid Kerry accent. How does anyone even find that attractive?" She giggled as the cab drove them in the direction of home. 

"Why are you getting mean about his accent?"

"Because it is a fierce Kerry one." She mocked, imitating it. "And you have this upper-middle-class London one, how could anyone ever get you mixed up?" 

"I am not entirely sure." Tom sighed, "What made it worse is every time I told her I was not him, she got more aggressive about the fact that I was." That caused Danielle to start giggling again. "Unbelievable." 

"I'm not even remotely sorry," Danielle forced out between fits of laughter. 

When they got to the house, Tom got out first and got the baggage before helping Danielle out. "I have to agree with your missis," The cab driver commented as Tom handed him the fare. "That Kerry accent is second only to the Cork one." He stated, his own undistinguishable Irish accent coming to the fore. "But you can tell you're not him, too proper." 

Danielle just began laughing again as Tom stared at her walking back to the car with another ten-pound note in hand. "For a few tonight." She smiled. 

"What part are you from yourself?" The cab driver asked, taking the money. 

"Connemara." 

"A far cry from these parts."

"I know, how about yourself, Donegal?"

"Is it that obvious?" he grinned. 

"Sure, aren't you only up the road?"

"In all ways."

"Archway?"

"Isn't everyone?" The man chuckled. "Though you are living a bit bigger than Archway." He looked at the house before giving a nod and a wave. "Take care, if you ever need a hand with anything." He handed her a card. "All the boys here are our own, we'll look after you." 

Danielle took the card and smiled. "I'll keep this safe." 

"Good woman, have a good day." and with that, he drove off. 

Danielle smiled as she walked into the house, Tom looking at her incredulously. "What?"

"Are all Irish people like that?"

"Like what?" 

"Giving you the card, saying they'll look after you?"

"When we are abroad, we like to look after one another." She shrugged. "it's an unwritten rule, and there are so many of us over here…" walking into the house, she just put on the kettle before looking out the window. "We've been cleared out of bird food." 

"They've found us so?"

"Look, that house sparrow looks like he is looking to have a word with the manager." Danielle giggled before going to the utility room to get more food for the small creatures. Tom watched as she went out, speaking softly as she placed the food in the feeders, the bird eyeing her carefully from a high perch before waiting for her to go away before flying down and pecking at the feeder. "What time are we getting Mac?"

Tom wrapped his arms around her. "We'll get him as soon as we've had a cuppa and a shower."

"Sounds good."

*

Danielle sighed as she made her way down the stairs, laundry in hand, the past three days she had been working hard, getting more projects sorted as Tom read over work for Early Man and discussed his upcoming trip to LA and the Golden Globes with Luke and the US team. She placed the clothes in the washing machine and applied the detergent and fabric softener before jumping slightly as a pair of arms snaked around her before Tom's lips pressed her her neck. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry." He kissed her neck again, his lips making their way up to her ear. "Finished for today?"

"I got another two projects finished and sent," She smiled proudly. "I was thinking of proofing another." 

Tom paused for a moment, his eyes darting side to side before he inhaled deeply and spoke again. "Elle," Her head turned ever so slightly towards him so to tell she was listening. "I know it's only four, but I was thinking that today we cut short work and..."

For a moment, Danielle was going to say she had too much to do, but remembering the promise she had Tom make about telling her when he wanted time with her, she smiled and turned to look at him. "What have you got in mind?"

"I am going to LA in four days, the Grand Duchess is due tomorrow and I have not had you moaning my name as I do naughty and sensuous things to your body since before visiting my dad, so I was hoping we could have an evening of you and I just us doing something before we go to bed and I..." Tom was left slightly startled as Danielle kissed him passionately, her hands unbuttoning his shirt as his brain finally caught up with what it was she was initiating. Immediately, his hands fumbled to get off her t-shirt, their differences in height irking him, causing him to grab her by the ass and hoist her onto the counter over the washing machine, making them more alike in height. As he continued to kiss her, she unzipped his pants and purposely looked him in the eye as she dismounted the counter, watching his reaction before she pulled his pants down and began to fondle his manhood with just enough roughness to make it feel incredible. "Elle." Tom's eyes closed with the intensity of the sensation she was giving him before they shot open again as he felt a warm, wet sensation around it. Looking down, he watched as her lips were tightly sealed around his length as she focused on the task in front of her. Tom forced himself not to buck forward, which was incredibly difficult as it felt as though Danielle was desperate to suck all cognitive brain function out of him, such was the enthusiasm she seemed to have for the task at hand. "Elle..." he finally forced himself to pull her off him, leaving her looking at him somewhat hurt and confused. "That was fucking incredible, but I want to actually make it into you." He explained with a quirky smile on his face from how incredible it had felt. Pulling her up to stand, he again put her on the counter top before spreading her legs to either side of him and rubbed his length along her core for a moment, elated to find that she seemed adequately moistened and pushed himself into her. "Does sucking me off get you excited my darling?" He asked through clenched teeth as he felt their pelvic bones finally meet, "I wish you'd have informed me of that sooner." 

"Didn't want to scare you."

"Any man who defines a woman wanting to give him incredible head as something that scares him is in need of a mental health check." Tom scoffed before he began to pull out and press back in. "Anything you want to do," He stated as his fingers toyed with her already hardened nipples which he had removed from her bra, "Within the realms of safe and normal, I am more than willing to try," he promised as his speed increased and his hands both found their way to Danielle's ass, anchoring her to him as their skin slapped together. "Fuck, play with yourself, I am not going to last." He ordered as his movements became more erratic. Obediently, Danielle slipped one arm from around his neck to between them and starting toying with her clit, making her own movements more flustered as ecstasy swiftly engulfed her body. Tom hissed as the hand still holding her to him dug her nails into his shoulder but overall, it added to his pleasure as her body gripped him tightly through her orgasm. As he gripped her ass tighter, Tom leant in against Danielle, his breath fast and heavy on the junction of her neck and shoulder as he moved the last few times before his own pleasure overtook him, and he moaned loudly as he released within her, Danielle's hand going through his hair as they both tried to regain their breath. Gently, Tom placed his lips on her shoulder, slowly making his way up her neck before going along her jaw to her lips, their noses gently tipping against one another's, a small smile gracing his features. 

Somewhat groggy from the pleasure she had just felt, Danielle mirrored the action. "That is far more fun than doing projects. I'm sorry you had to ask, but thank you for doing it." Her fingers going through his hair again. 

"Thank you for not declining me."

"It would hardly be fair, I've been so busy."

"We both have." He corrected. "I will be on and off for the next two to three months." 

"Well, I am working here, so we will maximise our time together that way." She looked into his eyes for a moment, fixating on the blue that mesmerised her the day she first shook his hand. "How about I make us some dinner and we curl up with a movie, no work, no phones for the evening?" 

Tom's face lit up at her suggestion. "I think that a splendid idea." He grinned as the washing machine whirred to a greater speed below them. "That's the living room, kitchen and utility room off the list." 

"And the bedroom and en suite, we are getting through the house faster than I, though." Danielle laughed. "Though I wish the washing machine was on the spin cycle circa five minutes ago." That statement caused Tom to laugh in agreement.


	70. Time with  The Duchess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom's niece comes to stay. As Danielle and Tom are in the kitchen, they get talking about some thoughts as well as Danielle and Emma continuing to patch up their friendship.

"I feel like you are conspiring against me." Tom grinned as he gently wrapped his arms around Danielle, who had spent the most of the day baking and watching dvds with his niece, who was at that time, asleep in the guest room. 

"How so?"

"Well, you two were very much in each other's confidence. I felt all alienated." 

"You were working today need I remind you, and you are the one reaping the benefits of said day." She turned around and indicated to the crumbs on his shirt. 

"I'm sorry, I know I said I would be there to help look after her, I am a terrible partner and uncle." He sighed. 

"You are working," Danielle stated, wrapping her arms around his waist. "It's not like I can talk, I abandon you for work too often." She sighed. "We are so busy even when we are not."

"Are you worried?"

"I just hope I can get this done, then I can cut my hours and be a more present person." She explained. "I want to be here more when you are."

Tom gave her a loving smile. "I was thinking." He put some stray hairs behind her ear as he spoke. "I was thinking of not taking too many extra projects this year." Danielle frowned at him. "I have the Kong promotion, obviously, and Ragnarok, and a few other things, some of which I cannot even tell you too much about, but overall, I think I want to take a small breather." Danielle remained silent. "What do you think?" 

"What is your reasoning, be honest?"

"I am tired, I have spent seven years barely ever home, my friends and family are having their lives around me and I am living in a suitcase and rushing to the next project. I want to slow a little, spend more time with Emma and Sarah, mum and dad, you, my friends." 

Danielle smiled and nodded. "Then I think that's a great idea."

Tom's brows furrowed. "Really?"

"Yes, I was worried you were saying you wanted to because of something like just us, which would be a bad idea because that could cause resentment, but if it is for a general need to have more time with everyone, that is not foolish, it is actually very healthy in my opinion. A step back to refocus a few other parts of your life." She smiled. "What had you decide this?"

"A few things, your comments on your parents, and mine getting older, a few people making comments that they never see me anymore, having the Duchess here and not getting to see her, even if she is in the same house as me, and now with you," he caressed her cheek gently. "I want to put in an effort with you, I want to see can I give you the man you deserve, you deserve someone that is here a lot."

"I love and admire your honesty to say a lot and not always here." Danielle smiled. 

"I see Chris and Elsa, Ben and Sophie, so many of my friends in the industry, working hard to juggle both work and family, and I can see it is difficult, but they are happy because though it is not ideal, they still get to have the ones they love and their jobs, which they adore, I want that."

"I will have to go away sometimes too." 

"And whenever possible, I will be there with you," He swore. 

Danielle laughed. "Is that a promise or a threat?" 

"Which do you perceive it as?"

"I am hoping it's a promise." She smiled, kissing him before pulling back as he attempted to deepen it. "Your niece is here, remember." 

Tom growled. "I am going to the US this week and I can't ravish you, that is entirely unjust."

"I know, but I am not scarring a five-year-old for life. Could you imagine if she saw us and told your sister?" Tom grunted in response. "Ooh, speaking of your sister's, I need to get back to Emma." Danielle walked over to the counter where she was charging her phone. 

"Making plans?" 

"I said I would bring Her Duchessness to the zoo tomorrow, but since you are busy, I offered Emma to come instead, she said yes so I need to tell her the time to meet us there."

"That will be lovely," Tom smiled, delighted to hear the two women were making plans together. 

"Yeah, it'll be nice, I've never been to London Zoo, so I can't wait."

"I wish I was going."

"I know love, but you are finished at four tomorrow, right?"

"With any luck."

"Movies and pizza?"

"She'll love it." 

"She'll be tired after the zoo, it'll be all she will want to do." 

Tom smiled lovingly at his girlfriend, "You really should be an aunt, you are great at it." 

"Really?" Danielle was skeptical. 

"No, you are, that night we had people here, and you were in the kitchen alone with Christopher for a few minutes, you...it all looks so natural to you, children seem to adore you."

"Perhaps it's because I am a kindred spirit, an overgrown child."

"No, you are fun and everything, but you are responsible, you care for their wellbeing, you consider everything they want and need."

"Maybe I should have been a nanny," She joked, but there was something in Tom's eyes that caused her brow to raise. "What?"

"Nothing, just thinking of a few things."

"Dare I ask?" 

"I just am so happy that I finally realized how much I love you and love having you here." Danielle looked ar him as though he was being odd. "No, seriously, I nearly lost my chance to be with you, everything with Taylor, if it was you that was having a baby with Paul and not this other girl, it could so easily have been. I...I am just so grateful for whatever bit of luck caused this to happen." He kissed her again. 

"I always wanted you to be happy Tom, I thought for so long I wouldn't be the one it would happen with, but I did, but with her, I was...not jealous, well, yes, I was, slightly, I was jealous, I knew I would be of anyone you had found, because I felt how I did, but it felt so wrong, you changed, and I mean, everyone changes some bit when they are with someone, but you became so...negative, like you were lost." 

"I was miserable, she...she ensured I wasn't alone, but I realized very quickly, it is better to be alone than in a crowd of people that make you feel alone." He explained. 

"Alone isn't bad, it is lonely that is bad. I like being alone from time to time, but lonely, that one eats at you." 

"That's true. Do you wish I would leave you alone?"

"On Thursday, when I decided to go for a walk with Mac for no real reason?" Tom nodded, "That was me wanting 'me' time, I wanted an hour of fresh air to myself."

"You never said anything, I could have left if you wanted."

"Tom, I wanted to go for a walk, outside, just me, and well, might as well bring Mac. I am not kicking you out of the house for anything and should I ever feel so inclined, I will be honest and tell you, not that it will happen." 

"Why?" 

"I can be like a cat sometimes, want to be around you but not interact, you know?"

Tom chuckled, "I think most people are like that." Danielle's phone gave off a small tone indicating she got a new message, "Well?"

"Noon at the front entrance to the zoo."

"I am actually sort of envious." 

"Well, perhaps soon you and I can go with her when this is all out in the open."

"Really?" Tom's voice was filled with hope. 

"Yes, I think we should, or something else, Tower of London, the London Eye, something, anything, but together." Tom kissed her again in delight. 

*

"I am serious, she was this close to stealing a penguin," Emma's fingers were mere millimetres from one another as she spoke to Tom, who was chuckling as he leant against the counter with his tea in his hand after his day of work, listening to Danielle, Emma and niece tell him of their adventures. 

"That actually happened in Dublin Zoo not too long ago." Danielle pointed out. 

"I am so glad you said that now and not four hours ago." Emma's face showed her relief. "So, what are the plans now?"

"This evening will be pizza and movies." Tom beamed, delighted to have gotten home when he had hoped. 

"I am not half jealous," Emma commented. "So, ready for the Golden Globes?"

"No, I need to pack," Tom admitted. "I have no idea why I am going, I won't win."

"You don't know that, and bar the weirdness of seeing my brother's bare ass, it was really good, you were really good." 

"Could have been worse, you've seen him in far worse situations." Danielle grinned. 

"If you mention the tank top," Tom warned. 

"I was referencing that scene in Unrelated, but hey, if that's where your head is at." She smirked, Tom, giving her a glare for it, to which, she responded by sticking out her tongue. 

"Are you going to the US too?" Danielle turned to look at Emma in shock. "Sorry, I just thought..."

"No, I am staying here, I have no reason to go over and it is just inviting problems." She explained plainly. "It's just a couple of days, and with Mac and the work I want to get done, I am better served here." 

"So no red carpets?" 

"I have no interest in those things." Danielle declared. "I'd happily never go on one in my life."

"What about if you are up for an award?" Tom asked. 

Danielle laughed in response. "What sort of award is there for safety checking? It's one of those jobs most people don't even know exists." 

"Doesn't that get a little depressing, though?" 

Danielle shrugged, "Probably to a few who define their work in that way, but I find myself more motivated by seeing the end product and getting to sign off on something." 

"You'll be forced to go with Tom sooner or later, meaning you will have to be suitably dressed, that will be fun." Emma sniggered, knowing well that to Danielle, that was hell personified. 

"I have already had to endure one day of shopping for all that sort of crap, another would kill me." 

"Wait, what, you went shopping already?"There was something akin to upset in Emma's tone. 

"Yeah, I got dragged by a woman I know to go, she works as a makeup artist so she insisted that my TomBoy ass would know nothing, which is not entirely true, and forced me to go with her."

"In all fairness, you have shown me what you got, they are incredibly beautiful," Tom commented. 

"How could you not know, you stood over me as I put them in the closet." 

"We needed to make room for them, I needed to clean out what I no longer wear."

"Wait, they're here?" Emma asked. 

"Upstairs, in our room," Tom informed her. 

Hearing her brother reference the room as 'Ours' was peculiar to Emma, but she said nothing and looked pleadingly at Danielle. "Can I...?"

"You're only asking because you are eyeing up what you can steal. I may be shorter and younger than you, but I know what you are up to!" Danielle laughed, but she moved toward the door, holding it open for Emma to go out first. 

The youngest Hiddleston sibling immediately made her way out and up the stairs, knowing well where her brother's master bedroom was, with Danielle behind her, she walked in and found herself looking at the room as she had not before. It smelled slightly less like her brother, a female smell seemed to be present also. As well as that, the bed showed signs it was now occupied by two and not one person, some of Danielle's belongings were on the far bedside locker and a few items of her clothes were in the room. "It's sort of weird." She admitted, looking to Danielle who was studying her. 

"I can only imagine." 

"I mean, Tom is so private but this is so...it's almost like it has always been like this, that's what so weird." Emma tried to explain. 

"I don't know how to respond to that." Danielle shrugged, laughing slightly. 

"No, sorry, I am making this weird again." Emma sighed, rubbing her hands over her face. "I just am getting used to it, but making it harder to get over it by bringing it up so much." She inhaled deeply, "Right so, the clothes?"

Half an hour later, and as predicted, two tops commandeered, there was a buzz on the intercom which Tom answered, "I believe my wife is somewhere on the premises?" Came a strong Tyrone accent. Tom chuckled and buzzed in his brother-in-law. "Dare I ask?" 

"Danielle went shopping, Emma is stealing." 

"Nothing new there so." He chuckled. "Em, want me to leave the car with you, I got called back into work, so I need to head soon," Jack called up the stairs. 

"Hi, Uncle Jack." Came a chirpy voice from the hallway above. 

"Hello Sweetheart, have a good day?"

"Yep, Emma and Ellie brought me to the zoo and let me get a new teddy and so much nice stuff."

"I am glad to hear it." Jack beamed, "Can you get Emma for me?"

"She is helping Auntie Ellie with something, she said she will be a minute." the youth informed him. 

"Thank you, Sweetheart." she darted off again. "Auntie Ellie?"

"It's stuck." Tom shrugged. 

"No pressure." Jack chuckled. 

"No, none." 

"How did...?" Jack indicated up the stairs. 

"Can only be good, I've heard them laughing up there, though I am sure that that means I should be concerned." 

"Probably should be alright." Jack laughed again. A moment later, his wife came to the top of the stairs. "Wait, Danielle bought that?" He asked, looking and the top his wife was wearing. 

"Yep," Emma grinned. "Suits me better." 

"Really?" Tom's brow rose. 

"Well, that's my excuse." Emma shrugged. "See you later big brother." She hugged him tightly. 

"I am glad you had a good day." Tom kissed the side of her head before she pulled back. 

"Yeah." 

Danielle waved as she descending the stairs and Emma gave her a large smile before walking out the door. "So, what pizza are we ordering, and what film is going on?" Tom asked, looking at his partner and niece, who both came down the stairs excitedly after that.


	71. The BAFTA Tea Party and the Golden Globes Fiasco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom texts Danielle after the BAFTA Tea Party only to realise she is somewhat irked by a comment by the interviewer and when the world reacts to Tom's Golden Globe acceptance speech, Danielle becomes angered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in getting to this, part of me was unsure how to broach it, so I decided to put my own opinion in as I have done before. So this is how I saw the ill-fated GG speech.

**Tom: Did you watch the interview?**

 

_Danielle: Yes._

 

**Tom: Elle, what's wrong?**

 

_Danielle: Nothing._

 

**Tom: Elle, did I say something wrong?**

 

_Danielle: No._

 

Tom stared at the messages; she replied as soon as he had hit send and her one-word answers could only mean she was upset, so he pressed the call button. As soon as the ring was interrupted, he began. "Darling?"

 

"Who the hell asks people that?" Danielle snapped. 

 

Tom frowned, "What?"

 

"Asking what sort of 'real job' you would have, as though acting isn't a job!" she replied indignantly. "I'm sorry, people getting up at four am and not getting to bed until the next day at noon is not actually work in some people's eyes."

 

Tom's eyes widened as he finally figured out the reason for his girlfriend's ranting. "So you are angered about that?"

 

"Obviously." Danielle snapped back as though it was the only logical answer.

 

"I was worried you were angry at me."

 

 

"Why would I be angry at you, you haven't done anything wrong?"

 

 

"I was wondering the same." Tom chuckled. "So other than wanting to tear the interviewer a new one for asking what you think is a condescending question…"

 

 

"It is a condescending question," Danielle growled back.

 

"Well, yes, you are correct darling, it is. But overall…?"

 

"I got a little confused a first, one moment you said formal education was essential in acting, but then you said it wasn't, I realised then you were arguing from a Devil's Advocate sort of point of view." She stated.

 

"Well yes, some of the best never had any training, but as I said, it opened me up to being able to do and understand things I would never have been able to otherwise." Tom's smile was obvious through the phone. 

 

"You're very happy."

 

"I am, I love getting to talk to you about this and you always seem to understand; I miss being there with you and Mac though."

 

"We miss you too, no really, Mac was waiting for you to come down the stairs yesterday morning and is looking for you," Danielle explained.  

 

"And what about you?"

 

"It's weird here without you, I feel somewhat odd." 

 

"You don't feel like it is home?"

 

"It's not home." Tom's heart sank. "You're not here." 

 

"What?"

 

###  "It's easier and harder being here, the bed smells of you so I have your pillows right next to mine, I haven't stolen them, they are harder than mine are and I don’t want them to lose your smell, but it's hard because you aren't here. I woke today wondering what possessed you to go running in this weather."

 

Tom gave a sad laugh at hearing that. "I hate this hotel, I can see so much of LA, it was sunny and warm today, but I wish I was back in London, in the wet weather with you."

 

"Soon, you have that award to win first," Danielle smiled.

 

"You have too far too much faith in me."

 

"And you don't have enough in yourself."

 

"I wish you were here."  
  
"You were spotted at the airport."  
  
"I know." Tom sighed, knowing that that was all that had to be said for Danielle to justify not going with him.   
  
"Some day, if I grow a pair, I might be brave enough to try."  
  
"Elle, you are the bravest woman I know, you never let anything stop you."  
  
"Now who has too much faith in who?"

 

"You know it's true."   
  
"I am thinking of going to Suffolk for a day or two."  
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yeah, see your mum, organise a few things."

 

There was an upbeat tone to Danielle's voice at that. "That sounds nice." Tom could not match it.

 

"Tom?" it was Danielle's turn to sense something amiss. "What's wrong with me going to Suffolk?"  
  
"Are you not happy in London?"  
  
"I am actually, far more content than I…wait, you think I am doing a runner, don't you?"

 

"What?"  
  
"You think that I have decided London isn't working and as soon as your back is turned, I have run off and gone back to Suffolk, don't you?"  
  
"Well the timing is…why are you laughing?"   
  
Danielle had to force herself to be serious. "I really do forget you have stupid voices in your head that say stupid things to you too." She admitted as she thought lovingly about the actor. "I am not fleeing London, I just need to sort a few things and in truth, I miss Diana and want to spend time with her. I used to see her daily, now all I get is a phone call, that's not enough, I want to see more of her."

 

"She's my mum."  
  
"Are you getting possessive of her now, after five and a half years?" Danielle asked disbelievingly.   
  
"For the record, I was always possessive of her, she's my mum, but no, that's not what I meant. Most men have partners that are so put upon to simply spend an afternoon in their mother's company, you are actively sneaking there when I am out of the country."  
  
"Sneaking is hardly the correct term, I just told you outright what I am doing," Danielle laughed.

 

"Still."  
  
"We will go again when you come back, I just need to sort a few things."  
  
"What are you going for?"  
  
Tom's tone was light and curious, not suspicious, making Danielle smile. "I want to bring some more stuff here actually if that's okay?"  
  
"Wait, really?"  
  
"Yeah, clothes, books and I was going to ask if it was okay if I brought that coffee table for the living room?"   
  
Tom's eyes lit up, he was tired from travelling and the evening, but hearing that Danielle wanted to personalise the house more with her belongings gave him a new lease of energy. "I think it would look wonderful there, you don't mind?"

 

"Why would I mind, I am the one trying to change the place."

 

"Does your phone have face time?"  
  
"No, but my laptop does, why?"   
  
"I want to see you."

 

"You better hang up so," Tom did as he was told and a moment later, he noticed Danielle call him via her skype. "Hey handsome, is everything alright?"   
  
"Elle, I love you."  
  
"It's a coffee table?" she sounded almost concerned.

 

"I am just happy that we are doing this."  
  
"Getting a coffee table?"

 

Tom chuckled. "No, I know it is slightly fast, but I am glad we are doing what we are doing. I love you."  
  
"I happen to love you too you big dork, now, it is past midnight there, get some rest and I will talk to you later, okay?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am."   
  
"Don't get sassy with me." She warned. "Goodnight Tom, I can't wait until we are at the spa, you getting the comfort and treatment you deserve, having brought home your Golden Globe and we can just snuggle up together reading."  
  
"You have no idea how good that sounds." He moaned almost sinfully.

 

"I have all but my final project done now."  
  
"What?" Tom stared at her, thinking she was messing. "But you said it would take weeks."  
  
"And it did, I have been working my ass off for weeks."  
  
"Elle?"   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You had three projects left when I left two days ago."  
  
"Yes, and?"  
  
"Did you pull an all-nighter to get two done?"  
  
"No." She could not meet his gaze.  
  
"Elle?"

 

"Technically, no. I went to bed, but couldn't sleep, so it made more sense to do something productive, so I had not planned to but I got a project done, or two."   
  
"Elle darling, you need your rest."

  
"I got some, a little. You can talk." She grinned back playfully.

 

"I know, but please, look after yourself, I want you to be healthy and happy."   
  
"I will be, when you come home."   
  
"I thought it was not home without me."   
  
"It's not, I am waiting for you to come back and make it home again."  
  
"As soon as I can, darling."  
  
"I love you, Tom."   
  
"I love you, Danielle."

 

"I will talk to you before the ceremony."  
  
"You had better, I cannot face it without talking to you first, goodnight, darling, or good day, or whatever."  
  
"Goodnight Tom, sweet dreams."   
  
*

 

**Danielle - I knew it, congratulations. I am delighted for you, I know you were nervous, but you did okay and I cannot wait to talk to you in the morning. I love you and I will talk to you soon. Xxx**

 

Danielle was exhausted, she had driven to Suffolk late enough in the afternoon and spent until Tom's win with Diana talking and catching up, so when he won, she knew he would not be able to text/call for a time, so she went to bed, knowing it would be afternoon in England before he would ring, since she knew there would be an after party, so with her congratulations sent, she got some rest, feeling sorry for Tom for how he got so nervous when he was in stage and jumbled up his words somewhat. Smiling proudly at Tom getting recognition for his hard work, she closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.

 

*

 

Danielle ran full speed, she leapt over a log and kept running, even as she began to breathe heavily. Mac ran alongside her, easily making his way through the woods in front of her inadvertently giving her a path to safely follow.

 

Danielle had woken thinking that Tom's win was great, she suspected a few people would mock his nervousness. She had not anticipated that people would call him conceited, narcissistic and egotistical. She was angry, upset and all around pissed off. Tom's first text back was one of elation, saying he loved her, cursing himself for getting nervous, thanking her for staying awake and saying he too could not wait to talk to her. The second one was not as upbeat, it was clearly after he had gotten word of what people were saying and it killed her a little inside. Tom was thick-skinned these days because of the industry toughening him up, but he had gotten nervous and said everything he wanted, just not as articulately as usual, and people were trying to piss on his achievement, not caring that it could ruin it for the actor, just as long as they got to ridicule someone. Because Tom was not just thanking himself and others in the series, because he had referenced something other than himself, they had to make it that he was bragging, because of course, no one could actually care about others like that, they have to be pushing a self-serving agenda in some people's books. It annoyed her so much that Danielle could only run to get herself to calm down, she had to wear herself out so that she could try and eat or rest.

 

When she finally got back to her car, she was exhausted, covered in mud and sweat and hardly able to breathe. Mac was beside her, equally destroyed and panting heavily, opening the boot, she pulled out a towel and knelt down to dry the dog off a little, the taste of metal in her mouth as she still gasped for breath. Mac sat, knowing well that she wanted, looking at her with interest. "I'm sorry," he just looked at her with large eyes. "I'm just so pissed off for Tom." He cocked his head slightly at Toms name. "No, I am not pissed off at him, just what the assholes are saying about him." Mac groaned. "Tell me about it, come on, we better get home." as soon as she said 'home' the dog jumped into the covered back seat of the car and lay down.  "Good boy," She went over to the driver's side and got in, taking a small drink before she started the engine and headed back to the house.

 

When she arrived back she was not shocked to see Tom had texted. She had sent one to him saying that she was going for a run and wouldn't have her phone and that she would text when she was home. His simple 'okay' in response told her his mood had not improved. Part of her wanted a shower, a larger part of her wanted to talk to Tom.

 

**Danielle - I'm home, ring whenever suits you.**

 

She pressed send and waited. She had not even untied her shoe laces when the phone rang. "Hey." she felt terrible. After a win of such magnitude, she knew her voice should not sound as it did.

 

"You have no idea how much I wish I was at home with you." Her heart broke hearing his tone and those words.

 

"I wish I was there with you."  
  
"What they said, you know I never…"  
  
"Tom, you were nervous, they are just trying to ridicule you because they are pissed you made their sanctimonious 'aren't I great' fest not about them for fifteen fucking seconds." Danielle found her anger rising as she felt Tom's despair at the night's events. "Don't let them take this from you, you worked so hard on it and it was brilliant, you know it. Do what you have to do there, come home and we will be back to just us for a while again before Kong, alright?"  
  
There was a moment or two of silence before Tom spoke again. "I love you, Danielle."   
  
"I know, I love you too."  
  
"When I get home…"  
  
"I am going to collect you from the airport, have your favourite dinner ready, we are going to put your hard-earned award up with the others, we will sit down and watch TV and we will not allow those buzzkills ruin this, then we will go on our weekend away and relax for ourselves."  
  
"What about your final project?"   
  
"I am going to take a shower now, get a nice tea and start the next part of it."   
  
"Next part?"  
  
"I may have started already," she confessed.

 

"How many weeks have you left to finish it?"

 

"Three, I will have it done before you get here though."   
  
"Elle, don't push yourself too much."   
  
"You sound like my dad. He was freaking out about me before I did my Leaving Cert."  
  
"Your what?"  
  
"Our version of the A Levels."   
  
"I don't even want to imagine what teenage Elle was like at exam time."   
  
"Obsessive is a word my classmates, teachers and parents used, more than once."  
  
"I think that an accurate term." Tom agreed. "I met Chris and his wife."  
  
"Ooh, which one?"  
  
"Hemsworth."  
  
"Oh lovely, you haven't seen him in a few months, I hope you had a good time catching up."  
  
"We are meeting again today to chat more."  
  
"Lovely."

 

"I told him about you."  
  
"Oh?" Danielle was always worried when Tom informed people about her for fear she would not meet their approval. Though Tom's circle of truly close friends was small, that mattered more to him than most everything in the world, so them not liking her was Danielle's greatest fear.

 

"They cannot wait to meet you."  
  
"I...When would they…?"   
  
"Well, we are not sure, but I was hoping that at the very least, come the Thor release, we could introduce you in private, if not before."   
  
"If the chance comes up, I would love to. I remember when he was in Home and Away." She recalled Kym Hyde from the show when she was younger.

 

"You didn't…by any chance…?" Tom seemed unsure how to broach the subject.   
  
Danielle just laughed. "Oh, yes, I used to have twelve posters of him on my walls." She joked. "No, I never saw the appeal personally, I mean, I know he is a good looking man, just never got my attention."  
  
"Really?"   
  
"Nope, I actually prefer dorky book types, you know, tall, handsome, well read."   
  
"I hate to tell you this, but Ben is married." Tom quipped.

 

"I know, so I googled alternatives and there was your ginger curly haired ass."

 

Tom laughed at her joking. "I needed to talk to you." He commented.

 

"I know, I wish we were able to be together today, I want to be able to curl up with you and tell you how much you earned that and not to let them get to you."  
  
"Luke helped me with a statement, just outlining that I got tongue tied and nervous."   
  
"You shouldn't have to, you know some of them don't care why it happened, they just want to ridicule you."  
  
"I know, but I don't want people who are actual fans thinking I am an asshole, I want to just explain it for myself, but also for those who are wondering."  
  
"You know I support you no matter what," Danielle stated.

  
"I know you do and thank you. I cannot wait until I get home to you."   
  
"We are waiting for you, Mac is still annoyed you are not around, he scoured your mums yesterday and came back to the kitchen less than impressed. I think he was looking for you."   
  
"Poor fella, tell him I will bring him for a long walk as an apology when I get back."  
  
"I will, we will come here for a few days and we'll both take him for one."

 

"That sounds idyllic. I better go and get ready for today's circus. I love you, Elle."  
  
"I love you too Mr Best Actor." She smiled, waiting for Tom to hang up before getting ready for a shower, hoping that his mood had been lifted slightly from talking to her.

 

Across the Atlantic, Tom looked at his phone and wished he was back in London, or perhaps Suffolk with Danielle, and not in LA. He wished he never came, or that she had come with him, but hearing her voice, he felt some bit better.


	72. "Home" A Geographical Place or a Mental One?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything at the Golden Globes, Tom decides to rush back to England, away from the paparazzi and the spotlight, he wants his home, his family, his Elle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fair amount of wearing for a few seconds, so I apologise if some people are offended by this, Irish people swear as though it is a legal requirement.

Tom sat into the cab and gave the driver the directions. He had rescheduled his flight home so to get away from everything quicker, not wanting to deal with LA anymore, only wanting to go to the house, get Danielle and head to Suffolk for a few days, away from everything. He thought to text ahead, but she would insist on being there for him, and in truth, he wanted to be the one to startle her and see her smile, he needed to see her face light up as she realised he was home. 

He paid the cab driver and got out his luggage before heading to the door and when he didn't see Mac at the window, he knew that Danielle was not there, so rushing inside, he brought his bag and a little gift he had gotten her and quickly made his way upstairs. He was unsurprised to see clean clothes on the bed, as she always did when she planned on having a shower on her return, a little detail that made him smile about Danielle, her little routine and ticks that she seemed to love fulfilling before a day was right, same as any other. When a bark came from the garden, he frowned, looking out the bedroom window, he was surprised to see Mac in the back garden harassing a bird, meaning that Danielle had not taken him with her, and also not telling Tom how long she would be. He did not let that thwart his plan and immediately set about putting his luggage away and placing everything that had to go for a wash in the laundry pile. 

Part of him wanted to get a shower, but that could lead to a terrible ruining of his surprise if Danielle came home while he was in there and thought there was someone in their home and called the police. As hilarious as that sounded in theory, the reality was far more complicated. So he finished everything and headed back downstairs. He had just made himself some tea and raided the cupboard, since there was a fresh pack of HobNobs bought, he assumed for his return, when he heard the door open. He waited silently for a moment. 

"Yes, I know, it is great, isn't it? I mean it's good for the price for this part of town." He frowned as he listened to Danielle talking, wondering who it was she was speaking to about such a matter. "I'm not sure, the house is hard to date, but there are a few places that would suit it maybe, I dunno, I'll talk to Tom when he gets back. I didn't bring it because I mean, how presumptuous is that. 'Hi Tom, listen, you know that really ugly painting in the hall, would you mind if I'…OH FUCKING CHRIST!!!!" Tom stood, arms folded, his tongue between his teeth as he smiled at her. "You bastard, you filthy, English, smug bastard, I am going to kill you." Danielle shrieked as she tried to stop hyperventilating, Tom, on the other hand, was laughing. "You prick." 

He walked over and wrapped his arms around her, "Surprise."

"Sophie, I will call you later from the police station after I murder this asshole," Danielle stated before saying goodbye, as well as being given out to for her extensive use of expletives before finally hanging up. "How?" 

"I wanted to come home," Tom answered. 

"Why didn't you call?" 

"I wanted to surprise you." He kissed the top of her head. "I wanted to come home to you."

Danielle dropped everything but her phone, which she tossed onto the counter and put her arms around his waist and inhaled deeply. "I missed you." 

"Not as much as I missed you."

"I doubt it." he looked down at her sadly. "So what is it you want to replace my 'ugly painting' with?"

"Not now." She pulled him to her again. "Later." 

Tom looked as somehow, his fiery Irish woman made herself so small curled in against him, as though they had been separated for more than just a week. "Elle?"

"Hmm?"

"I was thinking."

"Suffolk?"

"Suffolk." 

"Tonight or tomorrow?"

"When suits you?" 

"How fast can you pack? I'll drive." She smiled, pulling away from him and looking at him, noticing for the first time the worn out look on his face. "I wish I knew you were coming." 

"Why?"

"I just feel like I should have your favourite food ready."

"If we get a quick bite now, we can make the chipper at a reasonable time." He suggested. 

"I will get us something, you start packing." 

"We'll take the Jag." 

"We'll take my car." She insisted. "You are tired and I am not driving that thing." 

"You will have to sooner or later."

"No, I do not." 

He kissed her head again. "I love you so much, Elle." There was a small hint of sadness in his voice. 

Danielle pulled back from him. "Do not let them take this from you, Tom, they did it to Ben too, remember, he is old news, it is your turn now, and wait and see, they will get bored, and someone else will be the one they hone in on. We only need to weather this for now. But do not let them take this from you, a Golden Globe, that is so big." She smiled proudly. 

He smiled down at her. "I do not deserve you." 

"Likewise, now, I am going to get us something to eat and you are going to pack." She ordered. "But first, can I see it?" She asked excitedly. 

Tom smiled and took Danielle's hand in his, leading her up the stairs to his study, where he kept his awards, there, in the middle of them, was his newest accolade. 

"I am so happy for you." She smiled, looking at it, his name shining on the gold plate. "You earned it." 

"Thank you, darling. I am so glad I get to share this with you." 

"I wish I was brave enough to be there." She sighed before looking to him again, "Maybe in the future." 

"Maybe." He pulled her to him again. "So, about this painting?" 

"It doesn't matter."

"Obviously it does if you are moaning about it to Sophie on the phone." He argued. "What do you want to put there?"

"Nothing."

"And what were you talking about for good prices around here?" He prodded playfully. 

"Oh, I didn't tell you, I am blind." He frowned. "I went to the optician because my eyes have been very irritated and annoying recently, and well, I have to get glasses." She explained. 

"You're getting old." Tom joked, moving away before she could elbow him. "I am sure you will look as beautiful as usual with them." 

"We'll see, I picked out the frames there, they will be ready next week." 

"And what about the painting?"

"Nevermind." 

"Elle." 

"I wanted to ask if we could change it."

"For what daring?" He asked, elated that he had worn her down to telling him. 

"My parents' clock." He stood staring at her. "The old one that was my granddads."

"You...you want to bring that here?"

"I was looking at it the other day in Suffolk, and I really miss it. My dad left it to me because he wanted me to have that to remind me of granddad. I mean, everything was mine anyway, but it is tradition to allow people take a memento when someone dies at home, but that, that was specifically left to me in the will, not having it in my home, it feels wrong." She explained, her voice almost one of pleading. 

"Elle," Tom walked over to her, his chest swelling as he did, tears in his eyes, "You have no idea how much that means to me." 

"Bringing my clock here, if you hate the painting so much why not take it down." 

Tom chuckled. "You get sarcastic when you are avoiding emotional stuff."

"I was hoping you hadn't noticed." 

"I have, it’s not that, it is that you want to make this place your home, share something so precious to you with me," he explained. "When you called it home when you were with Nacelle and Becky, it made me so happy, but this, personalising it with something so precious to you, I cannot tell you how happy I feel hearing you say that." 

"You are nauseatingly romantically." Danielle smiled. "I told you before Tom, I want this, us, I love you, and I really want a life with your egotistical ass." 

Tom chuckled, "I was getting worried, you were getting nauseatingly romantic there for a moment yourself." 

"Can’t have that now, can we?" She leant up and kissed him. "You pack, I'll prep the food."

"Yes, Ma'am." 

*

They had barely thrown their belongings into Danielle's house before they rushed out the door again to get food. Diana, they had found out, was gone out for the evening, so they did not go to hers. 

The next morning, they rested in bed, still half dressed as both had crashed exhausted, Tom from jetlag, Danielle from getting her projects done. Tom smiled lazily as he toyed with Danielle's bracelet from Emma which was on his chest close to her head. "I got you something in LA." 

"What? Why?" 

"Why not?"

But I didn't get you anything."

"You were at the other end of the phone when I needed you."

"But not by your side, where you needed me more."

"Elle," He warned. "someday. So, do you want to see it?" She nodded enthusiastically. Tom turned and reached into his pants pocket and pulled out something. "I say it and thought of you," He stated as he dangled it for her to see. 

Danielle squinted her eyes slightly to look at the object in front of her before smiling. "Tom," she reached up and took it. "You shouldn't have."

"I want to treat you from time to time." He smiled. "Do you want me to help you put it on?" She extended her arm to him. "Without knocking me out." he chuckled as he took it again and put it on. "It suits." 

Danielle looked at it and her grin grew, "Thank you." She leant over and kissed him. "It's perfect." 

"It's just a little trinket." Tom dismissed. "But that's the thing with you, isn't it. The thought, not the price."

"I don't like expensive things, I feel like they are an obligation." She explained. 

"I know," He placed her hair behind her ear lovingly. "I am so lucky with you, the amount of men that have women that expect diamonds and gold, all you want is someone who enjoys talking to you and I am so scared that everyone else will realise that and you will realise that behind everything I try to not show, I am not worthy of someone so…" 

Annoyed at his self-deprecation, Danielle kissed Tom to cease his talking. "No one is perfect, no one. I love you, as you are, your flaws are part of you. I am flawed too, we all are. I don't want anyone else, Tom. I want you, only you. You have no idea how happy I am with you, or how much I feel I have lucked out by getting to be with you. I see these gorgeous women who are not only gorgeous but really intelligent too, and I do not think I can compete with them." He looked at her sadly. "But you always rubbish those ideas, so I am telling you the same, I don't want anyone else, I want you." She smiled as Tom kissed her again. "You're still tired, get some more rest love." 

"But I haven't looked after you since I came back." He moaned sleepily. 

"I think I can live until we are both less tired," Danielle laughed. "Get some sleep."

"I will if you curl up where you were again." He bargained. 

Slinking down to have her head on his shoulder again, Danielle got comfortable very quickly, taking in Tom's natural smell again as she began to drift off again. Tom leaning in to smell her strawberry shampoo as he too began to fall back to sleep. 

*

"Mum." Tom grinned happily as his mother squeezed him tightly against her. "How are you?"

"I am so proud of you sweetheart." Diana beamed at her son. "I cannot tell you how much so."

"Thanks, mum."

"You said you were home on Sunday?"

"I wanted to get home, I wanted to see you, the girls, Elle." he smiled looking for Danielle. "Where is she?"��"Making the tea." Came to a call from the kitchen. Tom looked towards the other room fondly. 

"You are so happy." Tom looked down at his far short mother. "I know what they are saying hurts, but yet, you smile like you do."

"Elle, she…" He smiled more. 

"You love her so greatly." Diana smiled fondly. 

"She wants to bring her clock to London, her grandfather's one," Tom admitted. "To our home."

Diana's eyebrows rose. "I don't know what to say to that." Tom looked at her worriedly. "There are no words that convey my happiness for you, my darling boy."

"So, am I banished to the kitchen or is Tom on the naughty step or something?" Danielle queried as she stuck her head around the door, a bright smile on her face. 

"Coming now darling, just had to give this one a bit of a talking to."

"Hey, he is a Golden Globe actor, you can't be mean to him." Danielle scolded. 

"I was referring to his self-punishment over…"

"Oh, that, give out about that." Danielle agreed as she put the pot of tea and the cake she brought on the table for them before sitting down next to Tom, who actively moved his chair closer to hers and smiled adoringly at her as she told his mother, minus the swearing, of how he came home early from America. 

"You added a trinket to your bracelet," Diana noted. 

"I did, Tom got it for me." Danielle showed it to the older woman. 

"That means something back home, doesn't it?" 

"The harp is the national symbol of Ireland," Danielle confirmed. "It's home in that it is where I am from, you know? But at the same time, I am building a home here too."

 

"Well, that was the point of choosing it for you, I knew it meant a lot in Ireland, especially when I was there for High-Rise, though I was worried it was just the symbol for Guinness," Tom smiled affectionately. 

"The Guinness harp is the other way around, but yes, it is the symbol for that too," Danielle confirmed. 

"Why do you know these things?" Tom asked. 

Danielle merely shrugged. "Dunno, it's weird what we remember when we care about something." Tom frowned at the playful smile on her face as she said those words, wondering what it was she was implying.


	73. Needing To Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Danielle head to the spa to relax, but Tom has been on tenterhooks since the Golden Globes.

Tom insisted they take the Jag to the hotel, so he was driving and as they pulled in, looking at the building, he turned to Danielle. "This is extravagant."

"I know," She gave a loving smile. "It is supposed to be."

"What did you…?"

"If you dare ask me one more time what I paid, I swear, I will hit you," She threatened. "It is paid, it is done, so stop going on about it." 

"It's too much Elle."

"No, it's not, now please, get your arse inside so we can relax."

In the week since his return from LA and the Golden Globes speech debacle, Tom was anything but his usual self. He was not half as good humoured or indeed enthusiastic for many of his favourite things. He was confirmed to go on the Graham Norton show again at the end of the month as well as to get interviewed for GQ magazine, so all in all, there were things to look forward to, but overall, he seemed less animated in himself; something Danielle noticed and hoped that their two days together at the spa, away from the city, noise and talking would help with. Luke had been informed of what they were doing and agreed it was very much needed, promising to keep everything unimportant from them for a couple of days, as well as ensuring to keep an eye on if they were spotted, but Danielle had chosen the hotel specifically for its reputation. Though she had not intended to come with Tom at first, she wanted him to have peace in his time there, so ensured she chose a place that apparently even British Royals had gone on occasion; if they got privacy there, surely Tom and she would have the same experience. 

They checked in swiftly and were brought to their room. As Danielle looked around, she smiled at knowing every penny had been worth it, she collapsed on the bed a few moments after the bellboy left their bags. 

"Comfy?"

"Not sure if it is the mattress or the blanket, but something is terribly soft." She responded, sighing contently. 

"So I could be in for a bad time with my back then?"

Danielle snorted, "You'd swear you were an old man with the way you talk sometimes." Tom smiled down at her, before joining her on the bed, looking at her pensively. "You okay?"

"I think so, thank you for being so good this week, so patient."

"Just remember, no matter what, no one can take your hard work from you, people have forgotten it already."

"Then how come I haven't?"

"Because you are you, trying to please everyone, trying to see if you can step on no one's toes when in truth, but some people want to be offended, they want to find fault in everything you say and do based solely on the fact that you are famous, and since you got nervous, they are eating it up," Danielle's heart felt like it was breaking as she looked at Tom's eyes, filled with the hurt of what people that called themselves 'fans' had said about him. 

Tom looked at her, "I am so glad you're here." 

Danielle leant on her elbow and kissed him. "So am I, now I know you are hungry, I heard your stomach, let's get something in the bar to eat." 

"Downstairs?"

"Well, there isn't a restaurant in the room here."

"You want to eat in public?"

"Well, it's not public, but yes, I do."

Tom's eyes lit up for a moment before his face fell again. "Are you doing this because of what happened in LA?"

Again, Danielle snorted, "No, nothing like that, one, I'm hungry and two, it's time we started doing things other than hiding in the house, we are not going to be able to hide this forever, though I doubt here is where it goes public, everything is so quiet and private."

With new found enthusiasm, Tom went for a quick shower while Danielle cleaned herself up and checked her emails. "Ready?" She turned to look at Tom, "What happened, were we spotted?" He asked worried, noting the odd look on her face. 

"No, I was asked to do a reshoot for Game of Thrones."

"When?"

"When that GQ interview is on." 

"Isn't that okay though?"

"Yeah, no it's actually good timing since you were saying about doing the interview at the house, this ensures I am not spotted, it's just weird."

"Why?" Tom sat beside her. 

"They said they weren't willing to take anyone but me apparently."

"That's a good thing though, isn't it?" Tom asked, "You said it is something you want, your own business, if you have directors and producers from the biggest show on telly demanding you, you are going to be very hot property."

"I suppose, it's just weird, I never thought…I thought I was nothing outstanding you know, just your run of the mill."

Tom cupped her face in his hands, "My Elle was never 'run of the mill', you are incredible." Danielle smiled slightly back at him. "Now, lunch." 

"Yes." 

The bar of the hotel was comfy and empty except for themselves, so the pair chose the seat by the fire, warm and neatly tucked in a corner as they ate a small enough meal, knowing the dinner that evening would be bigger. As they say drinking their tea afterwards, Tom's brow furrowed. "What's bothering you?"

"How am I going to deal with the Taylor questions for the magazine, or if it comes up on Norton?"

"Be honest, if you want to avoid it, do so, if you want to talk about it, be honest." 

"I can hardly say I was going through a bad time."

"No, but you had some fun, didn't you?" Tom looked at her, his discomfort blatant. "Look Tom, you know how I feel about what happened, but it did happen, and for a long time, you will have the badge of 'Taylor Swift's ex-beau' around your neck, sure even if in five years, you are marrying Hollywood royalty, hell, even if you were marrying actual royalty, you will still have that title, it sticks," Tom's brows furrowed further at that. "But that is not as defining as the papers make it seem, and it does not stop the fact that in a few of those pictures, you were actually enjoying yourself, Rome, you seemed fairly happy, some of the other ones, don't lie, just say there were good times."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"How is saying you had some fun before me hurting me? I had fun for twenty odd years before you." 

"Look me in the eye and tell me it doesn't bother you."

"What do you want me to say, Tom, I don’t like some parts of it, no. I get jealous, I get normal pangs of envy, I wish I could just call my pilot and fly wherever in the world I wanted at a moment's notice, I wish people would literally be willing to defend me bitch-slapping a newborn puppy because they think that I am above others, but I am not able to, but you know what, I have something that the PR Princess doesn't have." 

"What's that?"

"Tits, sass and you." 

"Most women tend to have…"

"Tom, I have seen enough pictures of her to say those are bee stings, not boobs, she has a figure I will never have, she is far thinner than me, partly due to genetics, partly due to the fact I like food, but I got the trade off of boobs and ass, so I think I have the better deal." Tom's eyes flickered down to her cleavage for a moment, his tongue unconsciously sliding over his bottom lip as he did so, "And going by your actions, you seem to agree some bit too."

"Maybe I do." He smirked. 

"Besides, be honest," Tom's smirk fell, he knew whatever Danielle was about to say was going to be something important. "What is her MO? Date 'em, get dumped or dump, whatever way around it is, then write scathing songs about them. Go first, make it that you are all 'oh, we had a great time, it was nice when we had it' so that when Little Miss Bratty decides to get bitchy and catty in her new album, anything she says looks immature, you struck first, you set the tone, and it was a polite mature one." 

Tom eyed her carefully, "If you decide to go into PR, Luke will make you partner in fifteen minutes." 

"Look, it's all about just getting on with things, you will have this on you for a while, it's like a skunk smell, dealing with these questions is the ketchup bath."

"I don't follow."

"Saw it in a movie, apparently ketchup gets rid of skunk spray smell, anyway, you need to do this Tom, there are going to be questions, and that is something you have to endure, just don't let it get you down, sooner you accept them and move on, the sooner we are fully rid of her and the world focuses on her finding her next victim," Danielle stated. 

"What about us?"

"Well, in that time, I was hoping that among the work, promotion tours and general life juggling, you and I would be getting more and more comfortable and perhaps try and throw in a few days away for ourselves in a nice location, photographers hopefully not included, lest I be accosted by Greenpeace trying to put me back in the ocean." Tom looked at her in bemusement, but Danielle just smiled back. "You know some people are going to say it, don't deny it." 

"Elle?" She looked and him expectantly. "Thank you."

"What for?"

"All of this, being so understanding."

"Some would argue I am the one with everything to lose here, why wouldn't I be understanding?"

"You're not like that." 

"No, yet people will think such things." 

"Don't let them eat at you like that."

"It will, I know it will from time to time, I just can't let it show."

"No, you cannot let what they say matter, they are only out to upset you," Tom stated sternly. "Why are you smiling at me like that?"

"Because you cannot see the hypocrisy of your words, you are letting people getting to you at the moment. You are allowing people who have never met you, who will never know the dorky sweet man that loves his mum more than words, who still is protective over his sisters, even though they are both happily married and who nerds out at the idea of the summer listings for the Globe this year, dictate your mood, your happiness, yet you give out to me that I would allow it." 

Tom looked at her for another moment with his brows furrowed. "Damn you." Danielle laughed. "You're right."

"I usually am," She winked. "Now, your treatment starts in half an hour, so get your fine ass upstairs so you can be ready."

"What about you?" 

"There is a conservatory at the back of the hotel, it looks over the gardens, I am going to get my ass down there with a cup of tea and relax with a nice book." She grinned. 

"You're not getting anything done?"

"No, you are, you need to relax, so come on," she rose from her seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was going to be longer, but due to smut, I halved it, since some people do not like smut, and I couldn't get them to ignore this chapter due to what Tom and Elle discuss at the beginning.


	74. Some Much Needed R&R - Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Danielle enjoy each other for the first time since Tom's return from LA

Danielle sighed contently as she turned the page of her book, the weather was not great, as was the usual in both Britain and Ireland for the time of year, but the conservatory was warm and the hotel saw fit to treat her to some tea. Checking her phone, she smiled, Tom would be finished soon and she hoped he actually relaxed somewhat. As though on queue, she felt strong hands come to her shoulders and the smells of a spa invade her nose. "Did you enjoy your…bath, thingy?" 

Tom chuckled before he squeezed on her shoulders slightly, "I did, you changed." He noted her different clothes. 

"I got a shower, changed and came down, I am ready for dinner when you are." 

"Give me thirty minutes." 

"I'll be here, waiting."

He went to lean in and kiss her, but Danielle became uneasy. "We're alone." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes," he promised, she leant up to kiss him as a response, "Semi-public shows of affection, I am whittling you down slowly, Ms Hughes." 

"I'll get there."

"Well, I will take you as you are, whatever that entails, I am going to get ready, you look beautiful by the way." 

"Just something I threw in the bag." 

Tom brought her hand to his lips and pressed them to her knuckles gently. "It's beautiful," he repeated before smiling and leaving. 

An hour later, they were in the restaurant, their dinners half eaten and talking about juggling their plans for the next few weeks. "So fashion shows in Italy? Very fancy."

"They are incredibly boring, people walking around in clothes no one would ever dream of actually buying and wearing in the street for the most part." Tom groaned. 

"True, but Milan, free suits and nice food, nothing bad about that."

"Can I convince you to come with me?"

"Not when I have to go home, no. I have to go to my grandmother's ten-year anniversary mass." 

"Oh." 

"Yeah, so while you are living it up in Italy, I will be having my annoying aunt badger me on how terrible it is I went to England and didn't find a good West of Ireland man for myself."

"Are you going to tell her about us?"

"I'll tell her I have a half and half Scot-English boyfriend, that'll be where the Irish guy comments come in." 

"Is she that concerned? Or is it because I am British?"

"I have a cousin that was going out with a Polish girl, it nearly gave her heart failure. It's nothing against Brits, just her being a less than pleasant individual as a whole." 

"You wouldn't have come to Milan anyway, would you?"

Danielle shook her head, "Not my scene, so no." she bit the inside of her cheek. "Sorry." 

Tom took her hand in his, "Never apologise for your likes and dislikes, darling." He looked at your plate, not empty per se, but close to it. "Are you done?" 

"Yes, I am. You?" 

"Yes," Tom took out his wallet. 

"What are you doing? The dinner is included in the room." Tom stared at Danielle. "You hardly thought this was a half-arsed job."

"Elle, you shouldn't have…"

"But I did. So get over it and enjoy." 

Tom placed a ten-pound note on the table for the waitress and the pair got up. "Thank you." He smiled as they left the dining room. "I cannot wait to get some sleep."

"Tired?"

"I never felt so exhausted for no reason."

"Well tomorrow you'll get a massage to help get the rest of the kinks out and you will be right as rain before we leave the day after." Danielle smiled as he opened the room with the key card. 

"I was talking to the girls in the spa."

"I am sure they were glad to be talking to you." Danielle smiled. "And did they say anything interesting?"

"Yes."

"Well?"

"They mentioned that there is a treatment here that is perfect, cleansing, relaxing, nearly two hours of non-stop pampering."

"Ooh, sounds nice, you won't be able for anything after that, just relaxing reading a book," Danielle noted the small white envelope in his hand that usually held appointment cards in them. 

"I am going for it."

"You should." 

"On one condition," Danielle looked at him curiously before he extended his hand with the envelope, "I will go if you do." 

"What?"

"I insist on you joining me in the spa tomorrow." 

"I'm not sure…"

"I am, tomorrow, you and I will be side by side being pampered, because, with everything, you deserve to be spoiled too. You keep on top of everything, you are a rock for me and amazing, you deserve it." Tom kissed her gently. "I am sorry I have been so down recently." 

"You had something eating at you, it happens."

"I haven't once shown you how much I love you since I came back from America."

"Yes you have, you have told me it, you have held me close, kissed me. The world isn't about sex, it is fun, but it not what I need here." 

Tom kissed her again, more passionately this time. "But if I was to ask your feelings on the subject at this present moment?" There was a hint of lust in his voice.

"I would tell you to back away," Tom pulled back swiftly, startled at her saying such a thing, but his anxiousness settled somewhat at the smile on her face. Gently, she pushed him back and forced him to the end of the bed, continuing to push until he sat on it, then straddled his hips, leaning down to kiss him again. "I was thinking…" she stated before kissing him again. 

"Hmm?" when she did not answer after a moment, Tom growled and reached up to begin unbuttoning her blouse. 

"I should warn you…" 

Tom stopped his movements when he felt the material of her bra, pulling back slightly, he noticed the deep blue material she had on her breasts, looking at her for a moment only to see her smiling more, he undid the next two buttons and pulled the blouse out of the way, his eyes widening as he did so. "This is new."

"A gift."

"The one from Christmas?" 

"Nope, I was given it by someone." 

Tom frowned. "By who?"

"Nacelle, she and Becky got it for me as a thank you for the work I got her on New Year's Eve," Danielle explained. 

"And her thoughts were to get you underwear?"

"Well, Nacelle is crass at the best of times, and her attitude was that if she got me this, you would…"

"Wait, what?" Tom chuckled. 

"Apparently the point of this is to entice you to get me to enjoy my present."

Tom chuckled again, "Oh, I think I can do that." In one movement, he grabbed her and turned them around so that Danielle was under him as he removed her pants as well. "Did you wear these on purpose?"

"Maybe…" Danielle grinned. 

"Did you plan to seduce me, Ms Hughes?" 

"There was no real planning involved, I thought to simply wear it and maybe you catch a glimpse and let me know if you were interested." 

Tom bit his lip at that before leaning down slightly, rubbing his clothed crotch to her, "Does this answer the 'interested' question?"

"Maybe." She half sang before he chuckled and kissed her again, using one hand to lean above her without falling on her while the other opened the button of her jeans. For her part, Danielle was untying the buttons of his shirt, sighing as he gave her hip a tap to get her to raise her ass to get off her clothes. He fell to the side and lay back as she undid the button and then the zip of his pants, before getting him to raise his hips, his erection springing free as soon as she pulled the pants down. Biting her bottom lip for a moment, she leant down and looked at it hungrily for a moment before taking the tip into her mouth and slowly taking more and more into her mouth. 

Tom moaned gutturally as she toyed with him, her movements slow and calculated, her tongue ensuring it flicked over the head and slit every time she made her way up his length again. "Fuck Elle, I love your mouth," He declared as his hand went to the back of Danielle's head, encouraging her to continue what she was doing, though begging her at the same time to increase her speed. But Danielle did not alter any of her actions, instead slowly continuing to tease and taunt him with her actions. After a fortnight of no sexual contact, Tom felt himself get slowly closer to the edge as Danielle did everything in her power to stop him from getting too close. "You are a fucking tease." Danielle smiled proudly as she looked up at him as best she could, her lips still sinfully pursed around the tip as she did so. "You are such a little minx behind those 'butter wouldn't melt' eyes." He growled before pulled her off him and getting her to straddle his hips, her breasts, still confined in the expensive lingerie, were in front of his face. "I need you to give me Nacelle's address, she deserves a 'thank you' bouquet." 

Danielle smiled, "Definitely, but I can make it look better."

"I need to see how you can do that, immediately." Still grinning, Danielle pulled the material down enough to allow her breasts to come more and more into view, her gaze on Tom as she did so. Tom, for his part, was staring expectantly. "Yes," He nodded enthusiastically. "That is actually far better." as soon as the pink of her nipples came into view, Tom lunged forward and attacked one with gusto, his lips sealing around it as his tongue flicked and circled it into a pert bud, the other bring pinched and teased gently by his hand, after a few moments, he changed sides. "I love your breasts." 

"I had gathered," Danielle gasped as she finished her sentence, the sensations of his actions causing her to feel more and more pleasure, her hips slowly rubbing against him, the silk of her underwear, slightly damped from her own arousal, rubbing against his length. "Tom." 

As much as Tom wanted to simply tear the underwear off her, he had to force himself to slide the panties off and toss them to the side, causing Danielle to get off him in the process. Using that to his advantage, he leant over her and began to kiss her again, her legs wrapping around his waist. "As much as I love you on me, your beautiful tits in my face, I want to fuck you into the mattress right now."

"Naughty boy," Tom's eyes darkened slightly before he kissed her again. "If you go on about delayed gratification right now I will kill you."

Tom chuckled as a result, "We should…" He saw the challenging look in her eyes. "But I want you."

"What a coincidence," Danielle positioned him to her entrance. "I feel the same…way!" Tom pushed into her as she spoke, knocking some of the air from her chest as she tried to get used to being filled once more. "Oh fuck!" 

"Naughty mouth." 

"Scold me later," She kissed him passionately, "Right now I need you to move." 

“It will quite literally be my pleasure.” Tom grinned, slowly starting a pace, his movements somewhat controlled by Danielle's heels remained against his ass. He gently leant his forehead against hers, occasionally attacking her lips as he continued to increase his pace, her breath catching every time he struck those nerves within her head on, driving them both closer and closer to their release, while their moans filled the room. Feeling his legs shudder from his muscles working hard and the incredible sensation that was starting to fill him, Tom focused on getting one of Danielle's legs, then the other onto his shoulders, allowing himself to go deeper into her. He was unsure how she would react for a moment, but when her body gripped him tighter and her moans became more frequent and higher pitched, he knew it was as incredible for her as it was for him, and hastened his pace to allow them peak. 

Danielle bit her lips together, barely able to register that they were in a hotel, there were other patrons in the rooms surrounding them, they last thing they needed was a complaint to management, if it got out, she was sure Luke would be irked and herself and Tom would have to listen to the jokes and embarrassing comments from friends and family. The feeling of him so deep in her caused her to quickly come to her peak, her body unable to stave off her orgasm as Tom continued to rub every part of her that felt good simultaneously. With no way to dig her heels into him, and with her thighs meaning her arms could not reach around his neck properly, she was forced to dig her nails into the pillow and bite it to force herself to stay quiet as her orgasm washed over her. 

A moment later, her channel still spasming around him, Tom followed, groaning deeply as he felt himself coming. "Fuck." 

"Naughty mouth," Danielle scolded lightly as she continued to work to get her breath back. 

"Cheeky," Tom gently pulled back, allowing himself slip out of her and then place her legs back on the bed. 

"That was new."

"Sorry, I couldn't control myself, does anything hurt?"

"My legs haven't been put like that before," She smiled. "That was fun."

"Wait, you never…?" Danielle shook her head. Tom's chest puffed out slightly. "So that was the first time you did that?"

"Why are you so shocked, I am not exactly them most experienced girl out there and since I was in my early twenties before, it's not like experimenting with positions was a big part of things." she giggled. "You are so proud of yourself."

"You were biting a pillow because I made you feel so good you wanted to scream, damn right I am proud of myself." Tom walked to the bathroom. 

"Dork." 

"I heard that." Danielle smiled as she began to feel sleep to take over, shimmying under the covers, she sighed contently as Tom turned off all but the bedside lamp and climbed into the bed next to her, pulling her in close to him. "Sweet dreams, darling."


	75. Tom Being Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle gets ready to leave for the reshoots, meaning that since their moving in together, it is the first time Tom is left behind, an odd sensation for him.

The break was everything Tom needed to get himself back in a good frame of mind, his body needed the massage to get out the knots he seemed to have given himself after the stress of everything, the break away got him out of the eye of the public, and finally being able to be intimate with Danielle again made him feel as though he was not falling apart completely. If her masseuse was to be believed, she too was carrying a large burden on her shoulders, but she had not shown it in his presence. After more than a little prodding, he had gotten her to admit that study was getting on top of her as well as trying to get back to work, with at least another fortnight before her brace could come off, she was worried she would miss the opportunity to interview for the US job she had been eyeing for the summer. He sensed she was also worried about him but did not say anything on the subject.

 

Their return to the city was fairly quiet, getting immediately back into a routine, though with less studying from Danielle's perspective. Instead, she readied to go back on location for Game of Thrones for the reshoots, packing large hoodies and jackets to take attention off her injured arm, which she was hoping to keep hidden. Tom worried that it was not a good idea to go if she was injured, but part of him knew it was not concern, but selfishness that was causing him to think that way. He knew she would be fine, she was more level-headed than most, bar the incident that led to said injury; she would make sure to be careful so that it would be off sooner rather than later.

 

"I am after clearing the downstairs area of all things 'me' related," Danielle informed him as she entered the bedroom. Tom turned to look at her, conveying his confusion as he did so. "You said you were inviting the writer here for the interview?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
"Well, we don't want to go parading it all, so I have all my stuff tidied away."

 

"You erased all trace of yourself?"

 

"No, simply tidied my things downstairs until I come back." She corrected. "Our room is the same, as you can see," She pointed around. "About Mac, do you want me to put him in somewhere or will he be okay with you?"  
  
"Are you saying you think I cannot mind our dog?" Tom asked putting his arms around her.

  
"I am saying you might not have the time or the wish to mind him if you are busy."  
  
"I am not too busy for him, he will stay here with me."  
  
"Okay, and what are you planning to cook for…what is her name again?"  
  
"Taffy." Tom smiled. "I was thinking of cooking something simple."  
  
"Make it something reheatable, do it earlier in the day to allow you to no seem ignorant and ignore her while cooking," Danielle suggested.

 

"You are so considerate." Tom kissed her. "You don't mind her coming here?"  
  
Danielle frowned, "Why would I even care?"

 

"Well, another woman…"  
  
"Tom, she is a magazine writer, this is not some seedy rendezvous behind my back, if I was not working I would be here or close by, you are making it sound as though you plan on the two of you having some heated saucy affair." Danielle scoffed.

 

Tom looked at her for a moment. "Thank you." Danielle cocked her head slightly. "So many partners get jealous."  
  
"Tom if I get jealous at you meeting women you need to work with, this is not going to last particularly long." She laughed. "I mean, safety control means I work with the set crew, which to date, has had zero women on the construction side of things, zero, nada, zilch. If the same logic was to be applied to me, you would be bald, grey and going crazy."

 

Tom's brow furrowed. "Not one other woman in the whole area?"  
  
"Well there are set designers and other such women, but the construction guys, the ones that put the sets together, that's pretty male orientated; not to mention I am the first woman a lot of them have worked with in my role." She shrugged.

 

"Really?"  
  
"Yep."   
  
Tom pulled her into him. "That's my girl, breaking down barriers."

 

"Just wait til I am finished my study and get back my paperwork," She smiled. "Now, since I mentioned saucy already, there is Bolognese in the freezer, your one, you should just defrost some and give it to her."

 

"Why the Bolognese?"  
  
"Because you make a damn good one." Danielle smiled, leaning up on her tiptoes to kiss him.

 

"What am I going to do without you?" Tom stated, looking at his smiling girlfriend.   
  
"Get on with it, it's about three days, a week at most."  
  
"Hey, there's a big difference between three and seven days," Tom pointed out.

 

"There is, but they won't say until we get there what is being reshot, so we can only hamper guesses and that's the best I can give. When I get there, I will be told what it is and can give you are a better idea of when I am back," she stated with a smile. "Sure, you are meeting Taffy and have the Graham Norton show so that's half the week gone alone," she explained.

 

"Then a small recess until hectic schedules again."

 

"Yes, being proper adults with responsibilities isn't always fun." Danielle agreed, "But I mean, the Kong premiere run is what, two weeks? We can handle that, right?"  
  
"Three, but yes, phone calls, texts, skype."  
  
"I am not skype sexing, I am saying that right here and now, people can hack that and the last thing I want is my hoo-hoo on the internet!"

 

Tom chuckled. "Agreed, that would not be advisable. So phone calls and texts then?"  
  
"Phone calls, texting while trying to have a bit of fun is not easy I would imagine."  
  
"No, it's not." Tom agreed, leading to a raised brow from Danielle, "I was far younger, and it was back before predictive text." Danielle erupted in laughter. "God I was tragic." Tom groaned as he joined in.   
  
"'Was'?" she jested. "Was that far younger, curly haired Hiddles?"

 

"With obligatory oversized jeans and thinking I was cool." Danielle erupted in fresh peels of laughter. "God I have come so far."

 

"Thank fuck." She forced out between laughter. Insulted, Tom grabbed her and began to tickle her leading to Danielle falling onto the bed in laughter. "Stop!"   
  
"Are you saying you would not have had time for younger me?" Tom asked.

 

"God no, younger Danielle would probably have been in this same position, though probably with a bit more drinking and going out." Danielle smiled.

 

"Wait you used to drink more, what happened?"   
  
"Myself and a friend, we drank a whole bottle of vodka between us one night," Tom winced. "It was the last time I did that." She nodded.

 

"How old were you?"  
  
"Nineteen, maybe twenty. Before that, I went out to nightclubs, drank my weight in alcohol and eating dodgy takeaway like every other youth."  
  
"Young, irresponsible Danielle, I would love to have seen that."  
 

"And you?"  
  
"I don't think people realise how much alcohol a bunch of lads on a rugby team can drink."  
  
"Weren't you on the rugby team when you were in Eton, underage?" Tom shrugged. "Bold boy."  
  
"Then the Drama society in college, it wasn't a day if we weren't drinking it was a day wasted in some of their opinions."   
  
"But you ran the London Marathon back then, didn't you?"  
  
"Jesus, that was the hardest day of my life." Tom groaned. "Wait, didn't you say before you were going to do an IronMan?"  
 

"Was."  
  
"What happened?"

 

"Work, I can't dedicate as much time to it now."   
  
"So you have given it up?"  
  
"What, no. I just have to wait for this to heal so I can cycle and swim, not to mention the weather is crappy, but I have found a pool to train in. The cycling is harder, there are a few places, but the city is far harder to navigate with all the traffic." She stated, holding up her hand.

 

Tom smiled in relief. "I thought you had given up something you love."

 

"Nah, not going to happen. I mean, I won't get to an IronMan for a while, but I am not after giving up. I am just a bit busier now, but it is short term, I want to get this all under my belt first." turning slightly, she gave the bed sheet a small smell. "I may need to give these a wash before I go, it stinks of my deodorant."   
  
"Don't, leave them as they are," she looked at Tom. "This is odd for me, being the one left at home."   
  
"It's only for a few days, you'll be abandoning me for longer." She smiled, toying with his hair.

 

Tom moved around so he was over her, smiling down at her. "I know, I am sorry, I wish I had a regular job."  
  
"I don't, you are incredible at what you do and you love it. I am so happy you get to do what you love so much, and if it means that for a few weeks here and there, I have to wait at home, or even skype or call you from wherever I am, I am okay with that." Tom leant down and kissed her. "My flight is in a few hours." she reminded him.

  
"Are you packed?"  
  
"Mmhmm."   
  
"Well then, I am going to ensure you go well satisfied," Tom swore as he leant to kiss her again.

 

*

 

Tom - Well, that went well. 

 

Danielle - Done and dusted?

 

Tom - Yes, I went to speak to her at the hotel today, clear up some of the points that may not have been as clear as I wanted them to be. 

 

Danielle - Good stuff. 

 

Tom - How is work?

 

Danielle - Fine, cold, wet, dirty, but hey, that's why I signed up for, right? 

 

Tom - Sadly there is good and bad. BTW good call on the Bolognese. 

 

Danielle - Called it! No, seriously, it is lovely. 

 

Tom - Minus the celery? :)

 

Danielle - what can I say, I'm not a fan. 

 

Tom - duly noted. 

 

Danielle - where did you eat the first night?

 

Tom - Can't say, you'll be mad. 

 

Danielle - …..you went…..without me…..That's it, we're over, goodbye!  
  
Tom - Darling...

 

Danielle - You think you can grovel at my feet? Don't darling me! 

 

Tom - We can go when you come back. 

 

Danielle - I cannot believe you brought another woman there, I am heartbroken!

 

Tom - I'm sorry. 

 

Danielle - Bite me!  
 

Tom - If you keep acting like this, I might have to!  
 

Danielle - …..really? You kinky fecker!

 

Tom - And I'm off the hook! 

 

Danielle - so what else did you do?

 

Tom - Well, after she left last night, I watched Moonlight, as good as expected, but we did the interview yesterday, partly in Regents park, partly at the house. 

 

Danielle - I haven't been there since New Years. 

 

Tom - God it was gorgeous that day, the fog was so thick. 

 

Danielle - We lost Mac about fourteen times in it!  
  
Tom - that only made it more fun. 

 

Danielle - I suppose :) 

 

Tom - So, now that you know what they are filming, do you know how long before you are home?

 

Danielle - My flight is booked for Friday, should be in about half seven to Gatwick. 

 

Tom - Three more days? :(

 

Danielle - I know, it is almost done putting it together, I have to sign off on it in the morning, then film all tomorrow and Thursday, back Friday. 

 

Tom - I'm collecting you from the airport. 

 

Danielle - Well you have then time :) I'll make a deal with you, we will spend all of Saturday doing what you want?

 

Tom - So not leaving bed then?

 

Danielle - If that's what you want. 

 

Tom - Bed is horrible without you. 

 

Danielle - only three more nights. Xx 

 

Tom - Mac misses you too, by the way, he is barking at the stairs every morning for you. 

 

Danielle - Please stop, I can't know that!  
  
Tom - It's just him and me, all alone, without you here, all alone.

 

Danielle - Feck you anyway!

 

Tom - You want to come home?

 

Danielle - I wasn't overly happy to leave in the first place. 

 

Tom - you'll just have to rush back so. 

 

Danielle - Aren't you supposed to be at the BBC?

 

Tom - I am there now. 

 

Danielle - Good. 

 

Danielle - I am being called to set now, enjoy and talk to you this evening, tell me everything then. Bye xxx

 

Tom - Let me know what time to ring you, have a lovely day. Xxx

 

Tom put his phone in his pocket and smiled at Danielle's pretend anger at him going out for food without her as well as her enthusiasm to return home soon before getting to his feet and readying to go on stage for the Graham Norton show again.

 

 


	76. Chapter 76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Danielle enjoy some time in the countryside once more, talking about something that has been on Tom's mind before celebrating Tom's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pushed forward nearly a month to allow us to make some ground on life.

Tom looked around the house, wondering where Danielle was, the fact that Mac was hiding under the table looking less than pleased caught his attention also. "Where is she?" The dog only gave a small groan in response. "Where is she gone?" His answer came a moment later when a loud engine roared and Mac's ears went up, his attention to the back garden as he did so. Tom walked out and watched as Danielle mowed the grass on the small patch of her garden that was green. It took only a moment before it was done. "A woman of many talents."

"And yet a master at none," She smiled looking over at him. "Come on, I am going to do your mum's while I'm at it." 

"Okay?"

"Open the gate," Danielle instructed. 

"Where is she gone?" He asked, doing as he was instructed, noting his mum's car was gone from her driveway. 

"Shopping, she said she wants to grab a few bits in town." 

"Don't you usually go with her?" 

"If by that do you mean 'Danielle, you usually play chauffeur, why not today' then the answer is because I am doing this house work, and I want to get everything here sorted." she smiled, leaning up to kiss him. "So I was thinking…"

"Oh God," Tom chuckled as she swatted his arm. "What were you thinking darling?"

"A walk after lunch, you, me and a particular canine?"

"The woods?"

"Yep."

Tom wrapped his arms around her, "I think that is a wonderful idea." He leant down and kissed her. "I hate not being able to walk around with you in London." 

"I do too, until you go out and are photographed going to Sainsbury's or going for a jog and am reminded that as soon as we are out, they will harass you again like they did when they were trying to get you to talk about Swift." 

Tom's brow furrowed. "What about when they start harassing you, why would you be worried about when they are harassing me, I am used to it?"

"Well, I am working on me, so I know I am getting there, so I am worried about you." she explained before getting ready to mow Diana's lawn. 

"I should do that." Tom edged forward towards the lawnmower. 

"Do you know how?" Tom looked at her, insulted at her insinuation. "Okay," she backed off before turning to look at him again, "Don't forget to prime it though." She stated before going to get the bag to tidy the cut grass so that they could minimise the time it would take. 

Tom looked at the lawnmower, wondering what she meant by priming it. After a few seconds of looking at the machine, he turned to see her looking at him expectantly. "I…"

"Never used a petrol one?"

"No, just electric." He admitted, relieved she was not using a ridiculing tone, but one of comprehension. 

"Right, well, it is fairly simple." She dropped the bag down in a corner and walked over to him. "The primer is this red button under here," she bent down and showed him the button in question. " you push it three times to send petrol into the engine to start her up, then, you pull this lever here," She pulled a lever. "Keep it pulled, and you yank this rope back and it will start the motor." She explained, showing him by doing it. The motor roaring to life once more as she did so before she let go of the lever and it died again. "Now you try."

Tom slowly went through the steps she told him again and got it, for a moment, before leaving go of the lever. "What happened?"

"You let go, you kill it when you do that." She explained. 

Tom smiled down at her. "How do you know all of this?"

"My dad told me to never depend on other people to do house chores, plumbing, electrics and tiling aside, every girl should know how to look after her house."

"I saw you fix mum's sink once." Tom corrected. 

"That was cleaning the U-bend, that isn't plumbing, that is basic hygiene."

Tom leant down and kissed her again. "You are an incredible woman Danielle."

"Because I know how to use a lawnmower?" She stared at him as though he was mad. 

"No, because you are so independent and strong." his smile fell slightly. "Can I ask you something?" 

"You just did," she joked, before nodding slightly, noting his slight change of tone. "Sure, ask away."

"Would he have approved of me, your father?" 

Danielle did not answer for a moment, not because she did not want to hurt Tom's feelings, but simply because she was assessing the question properly. "I think so." 

"Really?" 

"He would have joked about being thankful you're not a vet, he always was at me to never marry a vet, my life would be hell putting up with him. He would love how much respect you have for your mum, that would have been something he would focus on, and your sisters, that really mattered to him. That would have him approving in a second, hands down."

"My career?" that was where Danielle looked at him awkwardly. "Please, Elle, be honest."

"He would have worried. He didn't want me left raising a family by myself while my husband would be working as a vet, out a few times a night, or pretty much be a single mother in Spring time, so I can't imagine you going off for a few months would be something he would have been too pleased by, but that being said, my career isn't stationary either, I mean we are effectively in the same industry, so I think he would see that as a plus and badger me, and you too, to take jobs together."

"Do you think we ever will?"

"What, work on the same set?" Tom nodded. "Dunno, I mean there is a chance, but until I get a bit bigger, I am not sure, you are usually on big jobs, Marvel, Kong, that sort if thing, but who knows, the day might come." 

"Would that bother you?"

"Yes, I mean how am I supposed to work if I have to try and function with your sexy ass nearby?" Danielle joked. "Before we make this public, if we were working together, yes, it would, because I would have to listen to every female and probably a man or two too, going on about how sexy you are; at least if it happens after, I can laugh at them saying I only got the job because of you and get to walk around knowing that for all their staring at your ass, I am the only one that gets to have it." 

"Most definitely." Tom grinned. 

"What about the other way around. How do you think you would feel me working close to you like that, barking orders at construction men and having directors angry that I am costing shooting hours because the set isn't to my standard?"

"Well I know you are a very meticulous woman of very high standards of quality in your life Ms Hughes, and regarding seeing you in action, telling those men what to do, I fear we would come to have an issue." He grinned. 

"And what issue is that?" She asked, her brow raised. 

"I would be very much inclined to find you the subject of daily lust that I would have to endure torturously before sating myself with you nightly." 

"You are a fiend, Tom Hiddleston." She swatted his arm as she looked at him, her own lust rising at his words. "Now, enough dallying and mow the lawn, it will be your fortieth birthday before you are finished this, much less your next one if you keep trying to avoid housework." 

Tom smiled as she walked around his mother's garden to pick up some plant debris as he did as she instructed and started the lawnmower. 

*

"What about your mum?" Danielle looked at him as they walked through the woods, watching Mac sniff and mark nigh on every other tree. The leaves finally starting to consider coming out of their hibernation on the chilly but dry overcast February day. "Would she have approved?"

"Can I ask why this even matters?" 

Tom's pace faltered slightly. "She wouldn't have?"

"No, I think she would, but why does it even matter, they are not here, they cannot have an opinion on this."

"Is it wrong for me to want to know if my partner's parents would like me?" Tom asked. "You know what my parents think of you." 

"Your parents make it very clear what they think of people and to be honest, that's not a bad thing either." 

"Elle?"

"Look, Mam would have thought you a gentleman, she would have fawned over you and dare I admit it, giggled like a schoolgirl at you saying you love things in the house and probably get smitten," she stated factually before looking at him again. "Now, why does this matter now?" 

"Mum asked me yesterday was I going to Ireland for your grandmother's anniversary, I said no and mentioned what you said about your aunt not approving of me, which led to mum making a comment about her opinion not being the one that would have mattered, but your parents and she was sure they would have approved of me, but of course, we have no way to know that," Tom explained. 

Danielle thought over his words for a moment, glad to understand why he had asked such a random question. "My aunt is a battle-axe. Literally, you could have two Oscars, four Golden Globes and a couple of Grammy's and she would think you not good enough for our family, she cost her daughter a marriage to a guy she really loved because of her notions. But dad wasn't like her, they were from the same house, but he was a farmer's son and he never forgot it. He earned more than his dad ever did, he had a bigger, nicer house, he had fancier things, but he was a farmer's son, and no way would he forget it. It doesn't matter if we had a dining room as well as a kitchen, it was the same food on fancier plates as my grandfather put it that was served. Bacon and cabbage, stew and all that, no fancy posh meals. I remember Mam served him some pizza once, he asked what the fuck squashed his quiche." she laughed, Tom quickly joined in. "My aunt acts as though they were landed gentry and not from 'knee high in cow shit' as my dad used to say."

"I see where you got your love of swearing." 

"Stop, Mam used to give out to him for swearing so much." 

"Was she the rock of sense?" 

Danielle looked at him bemusedly. "Tom, I swear, her way of saying 'stop swearing' was, and I swear this is the truth 'watch your fucking language'." Tom erupted in laughter at that, so much so that Mac stopped sniffing a plant and looked around at them. 

"You're not serious, please tell me that's the truth," Tom begged. 

Danielle raised her hand as though she was about to swear on a bible. "I solemnly swear, that is what she used to say. And dad used to give out to her for it then and blame her for my foul mouth, both using expletives in doing so and with Mam bearing arms with some form of kitchen utensil in her hand."

"That is brilliant." Tom chuckled. 

"Yeah, so that is my parents."

"I wish I could have met them." 

"Well, if you had, I would not have been in England, so you would not have known who they were." Danielle pointed out. "But yes, I wish you could have. Dad would have loved you, a fellow Jameson man. He'd have hammered the GAA into you though."

"Did he not like soccer and rugby?"

"Nah, he had no time for them 'foreign games'," she explained. "I mean he'd watch them yeah, on telly, but not in an 'oh great, the soccer's on, stop what we are doing and pop it on' sort of way." She explained. 

"So he didn’t follow a team?"

"Ireland in major tournaments, obviously, but his lived brother lived near Highbury as a young man, so Arsenal." Tom came to a halt. "What?"

"You had family in London?"

"Pretty much everyone in Ireland has someone who came over to work for a while."

"Where is he now?"

"New York."

"That's a far cry from a farm."

"Yeah, and the farce is he went all the way to America to marry a woman from Mayo." Danielle laughed. 

"I am afraid that means nothing to me." 

"Mayo is the county next to Galway, he went New York to marry a woman from seventy kilometres away," She explained, Tom laughed at that. "So yeah."

"Okay, that is very funny," Tom admitted. "So your parents, they would have been happy with me?"

"Well, since I am a short-arse, dad would have been harping on about you giving any kids we have some height, important in a good hurler, and Mam would think you too thin." 

"If it meant more food like yours I would have been happy enough." Tom chuckled, putting his arm around her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little sad I never got to tell them about you, to get to bring you over and show them that I am actually able to get a decent guy, that's all they wanted." 

"I'm sorry darling." 

"Don't be, they'd tell me to cop on to myself and be happy." 

"It's done?"

"It's done." She smiled, extending her hand to him. 

Tom looked at it for a moment, Danielle was never one to be overly affectionate in public in any manner, he had heard her scoff at people who were overly affectionate, but considering that she had just spoken of her parents, he knew she felt somewhat vulnerable and took her hand in his, bringing hers to his lips. "Are you scared of being seen?"

"It's a woods, besides, I am more scared of losing you for something so stupid as not showing you how much I care about you." 

Tom's eyes lit up at her admission, insisting on having his hand in close proximity to hers for the rest of the walk when he was not holding it, close enough for her to feel it occasionally brush against it as they did so. 

*

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Thomas, Happy Birthday to you." 

Tom hid his face in his hands as everyone sang to him, his mum holding his shoulders as Danielle laughed as Tom's face began to redden. "You know what to do," She joked, "You've had enough of these things by now."

"Sarah, Elle's calling you old," He joked. 

"Oi!" Sarah swatted Danielle, who laughed more. 

"I did not!"

"I am older than him," She pointed out. 

"Crap," Danielle commented. "Sorry." 

"No, you're not," Emma whispered in her ear with a big smile. 

"Shh," she giggled back. 

Tom watched as they acted as they always had before the conflict before Christmas. "Can I eat this now? Mum, as usual, you bake the best cake."

"After you blow out the candles," His niece's tone was scolding. 

"Of course, how silly of me. Will you help?" 

"Because everyone loves saliva covered cake." Danielle laughed. 

"She is just trying to help." Tom admonished. 

"I am talking about you spitting and dribbling, old man," Danielle commented, as his sisters, their husbands and his mother laughed, Tom rose to his feet. "Eep." Danielle used that moment to scarper around to the other side of the table. 

"Are you sorry?" He demanded, trying to get her to go around the table towards him. 

"Not really, no." Danielle laughed, while remaining on the far side of the table. 

"Actual children." Emma scoffed. 

"The five-year-old is more mature than the two of you combined," Sarah added, but the smile on her face showed how elated she was for her brother to finally appear to be genuinely happy. 

"He started it." Danielle pointed to Tom. 

"How did I start it, you are the one calling me old."

"You spent your morning looking for grey hairs and checking your hairline." She laughed. 

"Right," Tom thought strategically for a moment and used Jack as a barricade to keep Danielle pinned while he took the other direction. 

"What, no." Danielle used her small height to her advantage and slipped through the Brother-in-law barricade and rushed for the door. "Woohoo."

"How is she nearly thirty, no really, how is that woman your best friend?" Jack asked Emma who was too busy doubled over laughing at Tom who was still seemingly trying to compute how Danielle had gotten out. A moment later, her phone went off. From where he as standing, Jack could see the message, which he read aloud. "I win, someone owes me cake." 

Tom stormed out of the room and towards the sitting room, having not heard Danielle go upstairs. "Where are you?"

"Not here." She replied, her tone light. 

Looking around the door, he saw her looking at him cautiously. "You are a terror," he grinned, looking down at her from his far taller frame. "I am going to have to get you for that."

"But then you won't get your present." She threatened. 

"I told you not to get me anything, the break away for Christmas was enough." He scolded. Danielle bit her lips together. "What is it?"

 

"You don't have to."

"Elle?" She pulled out an envelope from her pocket, folded over from bring shoved in there. "What is it?"

She handed it to him. "It's not Rome, and I don't have a private jet." He gave her a look to tell her to cease talking like that. "I just thought, after our conversation the other day." 

He opened the envelope to see a small piece of paper inside, which contained two dates for after the Kong tour. "Where is Shannon?"

"An airport."

"Where?"

"Clare, Ireland." 

"You want to bring me home with you?"

"I have no one to really show you to, well my aunts and them are there, but since you asked about all of that."

Tom looked at the paper in his hand and thought about it, a small smile coming to his face. "It's better than Rome."

"Okay, there's no need to lie, it's not, but it's home," Danielle smiled. 

"No, Elle. It is where you are from, I get to see what moulded you, it is better." He confirmed. "I cannot wait to see it." 

"You were in Ireland before." 

"Yes, the other side of the country, I always wanted to see the part of the country that inspired the great scholars there."

"You're in for a treat with Connemara and all that so, but we also have to go to West Cork."

"What's there?" 

"My mam's lot." 

"What are they like?" 

"Nice, country stock as well, there's just one issue."

"What?" Tom asked worriedly. 

"Remember those two brothers that won the silver medals in rowing for Ireland in the last Olympics?" 

"Yes," Tom looked at her, elongating the word as he spoke. "They are from around there, aren't they?"

"About forty minutes from my Mams." 

"Wait, does everyone there speak like that?"

"Not usually as strong, but broadly similar." 

"Oh God, this will be hilarious." Tom chuckled. 

"They won't have a clue what you are saying."

"The feeling, I can assure you, is going to be mutual," He smiled, kissing her. "I am going to get you for the old man comments." 

"After cake?"

"After cake," He confirmed before kissing her again. 

"Euch!" they turned to see a disgusted face of regretful curiosity before the Duchess fled the room again. "They're kissing."


	77. The Calm and the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle gets around to reading the GQ article and Tom's lovesick tone towards Taylor does not sit well with her, leading to an argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally think that GQ article was poorly written, not something you would expect in something called Gentlemen Quarterly, it seemed more fitting of a Gossip rag.

Tom walked in the door feeling positive. He had had a great run and the weather seemed to be finally turning to that of Spring time, the bitter cold finally ceasing. "Elle?" his brow furrowed slightly when she didn't answer. "Elle?" he looked to see her coat was still in the hallway and he had passed her car to get to the house. Mac was on his bed, having realised Tom was back and gave a polite wag of the tail before turning over to go back to sleep. Tom walked into the kitchen to see a half empty cup of coffee, touching it, he realised it was almost cold. "Elle?" he walked upstairs to the bedroom. "I was calling you." he smiled as he walked in, noticing his girlfriend sitting on the bed. "Hey, what's wrong?" the fact Danielle said nothing and did not look at him as he spoke caused him to sense that something was not right. "Elle?" 

Finally, she rose to her feet and turned to look at him; immediately, Tom knew that the positive feeling he had had returning home was very much about to dissipate. "I finally got around to reading this." She held up the GQ Magazine he was featured in. "I didn't really think too much about it until I realised you had a copy, you know, since you said that it went well and there wasn't too much to it."

"There isn't."

"Really?" Danielle's brows rose as she spoke. "Because to me, it seems a lot like you are really heartbroken that Taylor broke up with you, that after that many months, it still eats at you that you lost her, that you were incredibly in love with her."

"No, that's not…" 

"Well that is what it reads like." she stated, her voice wavering slightly. 

"Elle…" He stepped forward, but Danielle took a step back. "I didn't mean it like that."

"You went and rushed to her hotel on the final morning before she left to hammer it home, it is there in the magazine, 'lovesick Tom misses Taylor, she broke his heart'. All the time you are supposed to be with me, trying to build something with me, asking me to move in with you. How the hell does this look when our friends who know how long we are together read this; or when people outside of them find out and do the dates and realise we are supposed to be together for months before this was ever done?" She snapped, it was then the tears came to her eyes. "What does this make me look like?"

Tom swallowed, "Elle, I do want this with you, I want you."

Danielle held up the magazine. "This sure as fuck doesn't look like it." She retorted angrily. "This makes me feel like I am just some little rebound, something to rub your tender ego after being ditched by the princess or some grabber-on, sensing you were in a bad place and leeching onto you." 

"That's not it and you know it," he growled, his own anger rising. "I just set the record straight."

"Oh you set it straight alright, you have made it very clear what you think, the only issue is that it is not me on your mind or us, is it? It's Taylor."

"It is not. What am I supposed to say about you, you won't let the world know about us yet?"

"Excuse me for thinking that we should enjoy some time to ourselves for a while, for waiting until after your press tour so that you don't have to worry about that, so that you can concentrate on your job rather than get the questions that don't matter until after. Any time you went out with her, people we demanding information."

"At least she went out with me, not acting as though she is ashamed to be around me in public," Tom shouted back. "Not changing every last thing about herself and becoming uptight and rigid."

Danielle, who was about to argue back closed her mouth, pursed her lips and looked at him sadly. "Right." She stated, before walking out of the room and walked down the stairs. 

Tom stood still as he heard her call Mac, open the door and leave. He thought she was going for a short walk to calm down, but when he heard her car start, he rushed to the window in time to see her pull out of the driveway, her driving almost reckless as she did so. He sighed and rubbed his hands over his face, unsure of how the day had taken such a turn. 

*

By dinnertime, when there was no sign of Danielle returning, Tom started to really wonder where she could be. He thought she would be back by then. When it passed Mac's feeding time, he truly became concerned. Reaching for his phone, he pressed on her name and placed the device to his ear. It rang once before going to an automated message, telling him that she had it on Do Not Disturb, he sighed and dialled again and again. 

"Can you not take a hint?" a voice finally answered. 

"Elle?" 

"What do you want Tom?" He voice was cold. 

"Please, it's dark, come home, Mac needs his dinner."

"I have Mac taken care of." 

"Elle?" Tom pleaded. "Please, where are you?" 

"Not your concern." 

"Elle? Please, I am trying to fix this."

"Fix? Tom, you have not asked am I okay, you have not asked do I plan to come back, you have not asked do I want to fix this."

Tom felt a horrible pang in his stomach at her words. "Elle, it was just an argument, nothing more, we can work past it." He heard her exhale, knowing that was a sign of her calming and listening slightly. "That article, it is a tad dramatic, they usually are."

"Ben's one with you wasn't, that was good, as was that other woman's one." Danielle pointed out. "Variety or whatever it was, that was really good, they were really good."

"Well, yes, they were actually great, but Taffy wanted to set hers apart from others and she did." 

"Spectacularly." Her tone was dripping with sarcasm.

"Elle," he admonished slightly. "Please, come home so we can talk about this properly. Have you eaten?"

"I'm fine."

"That's a no," Tom commented. "You can't eat if you're anxious."

"Yes, I can." 

"Good anxious, yes, bad anxious, no you can't." Danielle didn't argue, causing him to smile. "Please darling, come home." 

"Tom?"

"Hmm?"

"Why haven't you apologised for saying what you said?" he frowned to himself. "That you think I've changed, that I am ashamed to be in public with you?" Tom's eyes widened slightly as he realised that in everything, he had not said anything of his parting words to her, the hurt in her voice saying that in truth, to her, the article and all its focus on him and Taylor lay forgotten, that what he said was the issue, but he had not even noticed. "Do you really think that?"

"No, of course not."

"Why say it then?" 

Tom swallowed. "I was mad, I thought that if…look Elle, come back so we can talk this over properly." 

"Why did you say it Tom?" she asked again, her tone more clipped, indicating she would not be redirected from her question. 

"I was annoyed and angry."

"So you wanted to hurt me, make me think that I was after changing because I wanted us to have time together before the cameras came sniffing, because I was taking the time to actually prepare myself, talking with Sophie about it, even Emma."

"Emma went to an event or two with me, when they realised she was my sister, they backed off."

"Watson."

"You've been talking to her?"

"Yes, I met her one day in Camden, I asked her if she had any tips, we went for tea and she actually gave me advice," Danielle explained. 

"I hadn't realised…" 

"I wasn't ashamed Tom, I told you from the start I am not overly public. I don’t tell people who you are, but I tell them about you. The jobs I have worked since us, my colleagues know I have a boyfriend and his name is Tom, but I have never flaunted who you are. I know they would whisper that I got the job because of you, though let's face it, how does an actor not even on the production have influence over the hiring of a safety officer that works for a firm with about ten of them on the books? I just didn't want everyone in on us until I am ready, until I can be sure I won't embarrass you." 

Tom felt his throat tighten at Danielle's words. "You wouldn't…"

"That is not how you acted when you said it though." 

"Elle, please, this is ridiculous." 

"Tom, me wanting to discuss this is not 'ridiculous'. You said something that really hurt me and expect me to shrug it off without apology, then I tell you that it hurt me and you dismiss it still. I mean, it is one thing or you to not apologise when you don't know how much it hurt, but when I not only tell you why it hurt but explain my reasons for being perhaps what can be construed as such a way, you tell me that it is ridiculous."

"Because it is," Tom argued. "It is all ridiculous, you need to come back so that we can get passed this."

"Why the fuck would I come back and 'get passed' it when you won't even acknowledge what hurts me?"

"We can talk about it more when you get back." 

"I don't want to talk anymore Tom, you are dismissing me as irrational and my feelings as unimportant, there is nothing to discuss if that is the case."

"All I said was that Taylor would go in public with me." 

"Yes, and be shot from several different angles, hell throw in the family for a nice photo op too sure for the fun of it." she scoffed. "I thought you didn't want that life, show dog for the cameras, doing tricks and getting rewards in the way of your face on all the magazines, good and bad." 

"You have no idea what you are talking about." Tom's voice was low and angry. 

"I think I do. I think you miss the media attention, you seem very much wanting to flirt with it again if you are angry at me for not wanting to be in it."

"Danielle, enough." 

"Oh, we are back to my full name now, like I am an unruly teenager," she prodded, her own anger rising. 

"Look, I am sorry I dismissed what I said as hurtful, clearly to you, it is. I am sorry that you seem to think the magazine dismisses my thoughts on us, but there is no need to be a brat about it, it's done."

There was silence on the phone for a few moments, Tom had thought that the line had gone dead. "It's done?" Danielle repeated quietly. 

"Like your father used to say, it's done," Tom stated. 

"No Tom, this time, it's I'm done." Danielle's tone was sad but firm. "I am done, goodbye." she hung up the phone without another word, leaving Tom to look at the device in his hand, his heart pounding so loudly he could hear it in his ears, his mind blank but for one thing, Danielle's final sentence.


	78. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom worries when Danielle does not return and when she finally does, she declares something that could truly end them, will Tom be able to persuade her to stay?

That night, Tom did not sleep, any car that passed the street he was over to the window to see if it was Danielle returning, but she never returned home. Come eight o'clock the next morning, he was tired and frantic. Taking out his phone, unsure of where to even start, he dialled Emma's number. 

"Hey Tom, what's up?"

"Is Danielle there?"

"No, she left Mac here though." 

"Mac?" 

"Yeah, last night she said it was a bit of an emergency and asked us to mind him, and that she would be coming to get him today."

"I will get him in a few minutes, did she say where she was going?"

"No, Tom what's going on." Tom didn't answer. "You had a fight, didn't you?"

"It was just a disagreement." 

"How bad did you fuck up?"

"What makes you say it was me?"

"The way you're talking, because it is you calling me looking for her, not the other way around." 

"I said something stupid and now she is gone." 

Emma sighed. "Tom, she is just pissed off, she'll calm down when you grovel as much as you need to." 

"She said it's done, we're done."

"How much of an asshole were you?" 

"If you see her, please tell her to ring me," Tom begged. 

"That much?"

"Please Em." 

"Fine, I'll tell her," Emma stated. "Now come get the dog. If you have him, she'll have to go back to yours sooner or later." 

Tom grabbed his keys, admitting that Emma was right and rushed out the door to get to hers and back as fast as possible. He was met with a cold look and a comment to sort himself out from Emma before getting Mac into his car. "I don't suppose you know where she's gone, do you fella?" Mac just looked at him expectantly, waiting for the car to start. "Come on, she might come home soon." He reversed out of Emma's driveway and drove back to his own part of the city. 

Relief flooded him when he arrived back to his and he saw Danielle's car in the driveway; barely remembering to open the car door for Mac, he rushed up the steps and into the house. "Watch it." he had to come to a sudden halt when he almost collided with Danielle in the hallway as she made her way down the stairs with an arm full of clothes. 

"Elle, please, we need to talk."

"I can't, I am late for a flight."

"Flight?"

"Yes, I need to get to the airport."

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

"You are home." 

"I am going back to Ireland." she stated, not looking at him, putting the clothes into a waiting suitcase. 

"You said you were going on Wednesday."

"I moved my flight forward." she looked at Mac, who was now standing in front of her panting. "I left him with Emma for a reason." 

"I can mind him."

"No, he is my dog; and he is supposed to go to the kennels." She said firmly. "It's not fair to confuse him." 

"He won't be." Tom argued, "We'll be fine together." Danielle bit her cheeks together. "Please Elle, look at me." she barely glanced at him. "I am so sorry." 

"For what part?" She asked, her tone and demeanour telling him she wasn't overly interested in anything he had to say. "Look, Tom, we're too different, you seem to want a public all access relationship, I want something more low-key, I want someone who actually wants to be with me, someone who doesn't say cruel and hurtful things because I want to be ready for whatever their life entails. Yes I am colder in some respects, I get that, but the reason for which was because you were more outgoing and cheerful in public before, but you toned yourself down, I was only making sure that I was too, to make sure I did not embarrass you, to make sure no one I worked with could actually accuse me of being a snob, a name pusher or a bitch, but I guess I should have been more concerned with you thinking that, my bad." She swallowed back tears as she got her suitcase and made for the door, walking around Tom, who was also trying to control his emotions, she knelt down as Mac whined beside her. "Be a good boy okay? I'll arrange to come back to you as soon as I can." she kissed the top of Mac's head and scratched his ear before turning to Tom. "I have him booked in from today at the kennels, give them his food," she instructed before walking forward again, Tom's tear filled eyes mirroring the heartbreak in her own. "I guess I don't need this anymore." She extended her hand, in it was the key Tom had given her to the house. 

"No," Tom's voice broke, "No, Elle, please, you can't. I'm sorry." 

"I heard you, sorry doesn't mean I am obliged to forgive you though Tom, it isn't a magic sponge that makes everything better. Take the key."

"No, this, this is yours, to here, our home." 

"Your home Tom," she shook her head. "Not mine, I am going home." 

"For a few days, right, not forever?"

"No, I am coming back, but I am not sure I should come here. Bring my stuff to your mums when you get a chance, or leave them, I can collect them when suits." 

"No, no, you're not doing this, we can work through it." 

"What part Tom, the part where my feelings don't matter, the part where I am not something you concern yourself with over fame or the part where I am a 'brat' for feeling as I do?" 

"I was just upset, I didn't mean it, I swear." 

"What woman would stay to be called such a thing again Tom, what girl is stupid enough to allow herself be spoken down to like that?" 

"I am sorry, please." he stepped forward and touched her gently, his tears falling. "Please Elle, I love you. I want to be with you, have a life with you." 

"No, you want the idea of that, I don't think you are not ready for it yet." She stated sadly. "I am not really in a place for that right now either I suppose, I cannot be with someone who cannot accept me as I am and I definitely cannot be with someone who cannot recognise that I am working on something to be a better partner for them. I was stupid to ever allow this, I thought I could be what you needed, what you wanted, but I can't." 

"You are everything I wanted and needed and far more." Tom touched her face. "Please Elle, I am so sorry, I am." he leant down to try and kiss her, but she pulled back. "Elle."

"Here." she held out the key. "Take it." her voice cracked as she tried to stay strong, but Tom refused to take the key, so she walked over to her suitcase again and left the key on the table inside the doorway. "Goodbye Tom, thank you for everything." were her last words as she walked out the door and towards her car. 

Heartbroken, Tom rushed to the door and pulled it open, Danielle had not made it down the steps before he jumped to the bottom. "No, I cannot let you go." 

"You don't really get a choice." 

"You cannot end us like this, we have one argument and you are fleeing, like everything doesn't matter, every 'I love you', every time we woke up together, every time we had sex, it all matters." Danielle swallowed and looked around to see if anyone could hear them. "I don't care about that anymore Elle, I don't care who knows."

"But that is the issue, you don't, I do." She snapped. "I am not ready, I was trying to be ready, I was trying to do it right, for you, and I apparently was all wrong." 

"No," Tom shook his head. "No, you are so amazing for doing that, please, listen to me, you try do hard to be perfect for me, but I never realised, you never said…"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does, Elle, I love you."

"So? Saying that isn't going to make this better Tom, how can you mean it if you literally go off on me for not being happy with you fawning over your bitch of an ex who tried very hard I might add, to make me suffer at work, and when I tell you how that feels to me, you accuse me of being the reason for it. Explain that to me, tell me how that is loving me. I love you and you know what I get, shat on. I work hard, I try to make a name for myself, I try to be more than some mediocre girlfriend, but I cannot compete with her, and clearly, that actually matters."

"It doesn't." 

"Then why make your entire interview with a prestigious magazine about her? And we both know that story about the t-shirt is bullshit, one, because her scrawny ass model friends would never have something that oversized as to fit a fully grown man and two because you had a love heart with her name on your shoulder. Or are you forgetting that little nugget? I ask for nothing, not to be talked about, but I guess that was too much." She turned and walked to the car, throwing her suitcase into the backseat before getting into the driver's seat. 

"Why are you taking your car?"

"Because I have to."

"I will give you a lift."

"I don't have time now Tom, so thanks, but no thanks." she reversed out of the driveway, being careful of the Jaguar as she did so. 

Tom could only watch as she drove down the street and away from him, feeling himself become more and more upset as she did. He had hardly walked back inside the house, defeated and alone; when his phone rang; thinking it was Danielle, he answered it without looking at the number, "Elle?"

"No, sorry." Ben's voice came down the phone, "How are you?"

"I can't talk now." 

"Hey, what's up, you sound upset?"

"Elle left."

"Didn't you say she was off to Ireland for a few days sometime around now?" 

"Not that kind of left." 

"Wait, left as in it's over, she is moving out?"

"Yes."

"Fuck, what happened?"

"I was an asshole and she left."

"You are going to have to go into more detail than that I'm afraid before I will pass judgement," Tom explained what happened with the GQ interview, Danielle's reaction and their subsequent argument. "Okay, so you were a slight bit of an asshole." Ben conceded. "Not an all out one though." 

"Tell that to Elle." 

"Where is she now, Suffolk?" 

"The airport probably. She said her flight was soon."

"She is going somewhere?"

"Back to Ireland."

"Permanently?"

"Jesus I hope not."

"Well get your case together, take the time apart to work on your plea and when she comes back, grovel," Ben suggested. 

"Are you an actor or a solicitor?"

"I am a friend, trying to help you get your ass in gear and save your relationship."

"Can I ask you something?"

"I am scared to say yes," Ben seemed to be on the verge of wincing. 

"The article, did you read it?"

"Yes." 

"And?"

"I actually agree with Elle now that you told me what she thinks, it is one thing to not mention her, I know she has made it clear she is not ready for that yet, but to go on like that about Swift, I mean, poor Elle probably thinks she can't compete." 

"There is no competition, I love Elle, I want to be with Elle." 

"Then why say those things to the magazine?"

"I wanted to make it clear that it wasn't some stupid PR stunt."

"No, instead now it is a lovesick puppy act." Ben pointed out. "Danielle is just upset, hopefully with a little time to think about it, she will calm down." 

"She is too stubborn."

"Jesus, I wonder who else can be accused of that?" Ben scoffed. "Look, if I was with Sophie and spoke about Olivia like that, very rightfully she would be pissed off. Think of it this way, if Elle went to Sophie and said she wished she was still with the doctor, that she was the one pregnant with his baby, how would you feel?" There was no response, nor was one needed. "Exactly, that is why she is so hurt now, and with the added extra of you calling her a brat, she is not too pleased."

"I never should have said that, I have been calling myself far worse since."

"I bet you have, but that doesn't help her get over her hurt. She needs time, she'll come round, she loves you, Tom, against her better judgement." 

Tom just sighed and agreed, thinking not to argue. There was a knock on his door, "I better go, there's someone here." he walked over and opened it to see a flustered and frustrated Danielle on the other side. "Elle?" 

"It's your fucking fault I missed my flight," She snapped, walking into the house. "With your talking, I was late and I forgot my passport." 

"Will you make it now?" Tom asked, looking at her, his phone in his hand. 

"My flight is in fifteen minutes, so I think it is safe to assume I will have to book another one." She walked upstairs to retrieve the document. 

"Not telling you what to do, but this may be the divine inspiration you were needing here," Ben shouted down the phone, having heard Tom and Danielle's interchange. Tom pressed the 'end call' button and took Benedict's advice, rushing up the stairs to see if Danielle would talk to him. 

"Elle?" He walked into the bedroom to see Danielle crying, sitting on the bed. Immediately he rushed over to her, kneeling in front of her. "Elle." 

"I want to hate you," she admitted through her tears.

"I know, it is easier to be mad if you don't love someone." 

"I really do want to." she looked at him, "Why did you have to say those things?"

"I was an idiot, I am an idiot. I said so much more than she printed, I said I was happy now, I found things in life that brought me joy, I hoped she would print that, I wanted to say it to show you I was thinking of you, but didn't want to reference you. I said about Mac, how he has made me happy, his carefree attitude and amazing story from street mongrel to spoiled brat pup made me think more about life, about living in the moment." Danielle smiled at that. "I wanted to tell her I found you, but I wanted to keep you to myself a little longer, I wanted to not have to share you with the world yet, it isn't time yet, I still want it to be just you and me. I love you so much Danielle, I don't want Taylor or anyone else, I want you, only you. I was an asshole, I made you feel like shit, like you are worthless, you are not worthless, you are everything to me." he cupped her face in his hands, she would not look at him. "I should not have dismissed your hurt, I should just have listened to you, telling you it was done wrong. I should not have said what I said." he tried to tilt her head up to look at him. "I love you." 

"I don't want to love you right now." Tom felt his chest tighten at that. "I want to be angry at you." she inhaled deeply to settle herself. "I want to leave." Tom could not stop fresh tears from falling, Danielle leant forward slightly, leaning her forehead against Tom's. "Here, I'll forgive you too easily." 

"Please, please forgive me." He begged, she said nothing. Braving the risk of her rejection, he gently pressed his lips to hers, kissing her chastely at first before kissing her again, then again, each one more passionate than the one before, before slowly coaxing her up the bed, not ceasing until she was lying with her head on the pillows, kissing her again, waiting for her to get it to go further. "Forgive me." 

Danielle thought for a moment of everything Tom had said, of the article and of how it made her feel, but she also reminded herself of what they had done together, of how incredibly happy she usually was most of the time since being with Tom, and how the rest of the time she was generally upbeat too. She thought about what he said he had also mentioned to the reporter, of how happy he was in general with his life, she knew the woman could have focused on Taylor as no one had gotten an in-depth interview with him on the matter before that, so anything else he said could have been discarded for it. She had no idea if she should allow herself forgive him that easily, and as he patiently waited for her consent, by action or by word, she continued to think for a moment, knowing she would have to give her answer.


	79. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle's decision.

Danielle sat on the plane, she was under no false pretences, she knew she looked like hell. If she was not so heartbroken she would have made a joke that she had some sort of superpower. She had a willing, handsome Tom Hiddleston, asking to pleasure her, and she declined him. Tom's face at her pushing him off her told how much she was crushing him, the only consolation she could give was that her own face mirrored his. She kissed him chastely on the cheek as she sat up on the bed, then she apologised and left. 

As it moved on the runway, she felt the tears fall down her face. She wanted to be in bed with Tom, kissing and cuddling him, but she knew it was for the best. She had said it to him before she left, they needed to take the time to assess themselves, perhaps, after some reflection, they may arrive at the same point once more, when Tom asked her what about if they did not, she could only shrug and say that at least they had tried. The flight was fairly full and the man next to her gave her a confused look as she wiped the tears from her face and looked out the small window. 

When she arrived in Ireland, the Welcome sign caused her to feel some pang of joy in her stomach. She was relieved to have gotten the evening flight back, though it was to the wrong part of the country. Rather than driving, she went and got a taxi into the city and from there got on a bus to bring her back to Galway. A text to her cousin telling her she was arriving at midnight to the city was responded to with one that said that she had been drinking, so to stay there until morning. Not wanting to get a cab all the way to her grandmothers, she started to Google hotels in Galway, scoffing to herself about how she was a far cry from a globe-trotting singer, before becoming upset once more about how things had gone with Tom. As if by fate, he sent a text, just asking if she minded if he kept onto Mac until the day before he was going to Milan, he promised to walk and care for him properly. She could only bring herself to text back the word "sure" though several times she felt like texting more, saying that she was sorry, that she still loved him, but she stopped herself, as hard as it was, she was not going to be weak and rush back to him, she was going to look after herself, ensure she was happy before she even considered Tom and a relationship. 

*

In London, the one-word reply filled Tom with relief that she had responded at all. As he looked at Mac, who seemed to sense there was a severe upheaval after occurring and was looking at him, he was glad to have the dog for company. In the time since his mother and sister had the dog accidentally brought to them in London before Christmas, he had become incredibly attached to the canine. He remembered the day he had found him on set, underfed and incredibly mangy, he rang Danielle out of instinct. She was not a vet, but she was a paramedic and the daughter of one, and he remembered how she told Emma how she used to tend to the weaklings for her dad, so he assumed immediately she would have some inkling as what to do. Since then, he had thrived as a loved pet and companion, and in truth, Tom was heartbroken at the idea that it was highly plausible that as well as losing Danielle, he could lose Mac too. Mac seemed to know what Tom was thinking and responded by getting up and walking over to him. "Hey, Mac." The dog groaned. "I am sorry for all of this, it is my fault." At that, the dog whined. "I am really going to miss you and our walks." the word 'walks' caused the dog to raise his ears in interest. "Not at this hour. At least I get to have you a few more days." Mac wagged his tail. "Do you think she'll give me access to you?" he half-joked, thinking about how his parents seemed to spend more time arguing after the divorce over where he and his sisters went on particular days and holidays than they ever did talking when they were married. 

*

Danielle sat in the car with her cousin, whose only words were "You look as bad as I feel" since seeing her as they drove back to Connemara. 

"Just so you know, you are Mam's focus at the moment," Siobhan warned her as they passed a sign telling them there were coming into the Gaeltacht region. 

"Dare I ask?"

"'Your parents were married before they were your age, your dad is rolling in his grave that you fecked off to England and what good has it done you,' you know how she is." 

"I am sure he wouldn't be too put out by it," Danielle stated, looking out the window again. 

"Hey, are you alright, like, you're not going to puke or anything?"

"No, I am just tired, Travelodge is not renowned for its comfy beds."

"No." Her cousin agreed. "So, what's the craic, why are you here today and not on Wednesday like you said?"

"I needed to come home."

"Who do you owe money to?" Her cousin joked. 

"I rather owe the money."

"What is worse than that?"

"There's things far worse." Siobhan looked at Danielle as though she was mad, but at only twenty-two, she had little idea of what issues Danielle had. "Has Laura not got someone new for your Mam to scare off?" she decided to get the conversation off her. 

"Yes and no. There's a fella from her job, lovely guy and everything, Evan, but Mam doesn’t know about him."

"Good plan." 

"Yeah, so you know, if you could not tell her..."

"Call me Jon Snow." 

Siobhan laughed, Danielle gave a small smile. "So what about you, any hunky English lads?" 

"At present, no." Danielle felt as though her chest hurt saying that. 

"Meaning?" 

Danielle cursed at her cousin's curiosity. "It's complicated."

"What happened?" there was a genuine tone to Siobhan's voice, one that told Danielle it was not about her making small talk, but intrigue. 

"Well, one guy was a bit too full on, really nice, but was too ready for commitment, we were not really compatible, he is actually engaged, or maybe even married now and has a baby coming."

"Well, as long as they're happy, what else." 

"Another, we were not really…it just isn't working." 

"How d'you mean?" 

"It just went off track," Danielle explained. 

"You realise that makes no sense, right?" Siobhan scoffed. "But I think I get it, it stopped being fun." 

"There was a thing with him talking about his ex, it made me feel like shit."

"Yikes, fair enough, no one wants the ex pulled out and thrown in their face." Siobhan agreed. "How bad?"

"Effectively how it broke his heart, which is grand, at the time, but he said this over half a year later and after four months with me, in a very public manner." 

"Okay, and the asshole of the year award goes to…what was his name?"

"Tom." 

"Tom, welcome to the 'Asshole Hall of Fame."

Feeling her hurt was after being justified but also not wanting to talk about it any longer, Danielle turned the conversation around, "What about you, any lads in college?"

"Maybe."

"So a yes, then."

"We are just having some fun, I mean, we met in Flaherty's last year…"

"Say it was after the All-Ireland, say it, I beg you…" Danielle pleaded.

The football," Siobhan admitted, causing Danielle to erupt in hysterics. 

"Where's he from?"

"Waterford." 

"Do they even know what a football is?"

"Shut up," Siobhan growled. "He's nice, but…"

"You're twenty-two so it's not like you are looking into a mortgage with him?"

"Exactly. Speaking of houses, Mam is going to try and push to sell Nan's place."

"What?"

"Yeah, she wants to do up hers and dads, but she is stretched with loans for other things, so she wants Nans sold so she can use the money from the sale to do it."

"It won't get a hundred grand, divide it up and that is less than twenty each way after solicitors," Siobhan said nothing. "What? What are you trying to say?"

"Right, you have to swear you won't tell Mam or Laura this?"

"Siobhan, I swear on Mam and dad's graves, I will not tell anyone this." Danielle placed her hand on her heart as she spoke.

"Mam wants you out of the sale."

"What?"

"She thinks that because you are a grandchild, you shouldn't get a say." Siobhan seemed as though a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders by telling her. 

"Fuck that, dad left me his share of nan's, that house is a quarter mine." 

"You never were interested in that stuff."

"I'm not, but I am not being swindled out of it either. I said it before, I didn't give a fuck who used the house for what gathering, but when I came home, I got to use a room, since I am barely around. I pay my share of the property tax, the repairs and the upkeep so I am not getting pushed out so your Mam can get some overpriced kitchen for it, she can fuck the fuck off." 

Siobhan laughed. "You are so like your dad."

"Good, he was the only one she couldn't bully, I'll have to visit him before I deal with her to ask him to give me the strength to." 

"Want to go now?" 

Though she was exhausted, Danielle knew there was a turn not too far away that would bring her to her parents' graves, so she nodded. "Yeah, if you're not busy." 

"It's only twenty minutes extra, Mattie was always so good to me, sneaking me a two euro for the shop."

"God you are so young, it was fifty pence for us."

"Well, the rate of inflation," Siobhan laughed, putting on the indicator of the car to go the road to the graveyard. 

Danielle looked at the ornate stone in front of her, and the plot that contained her parents remains. Her gaze fell on the carvings that were their names and dates of birth and death. She hadn't realised her mother was older than her father until her mother died. When they celebrated their birthdays, numbers were never used. She'd felt somewhat foolish that she hadn't known that. She thought about her dad and herself, standing at the grave after her mother had passed, she never felt much point about graves, they never meant anything to her, she rather think of her mother down in the library and community centre, going to the active retirement with the other women, or doing knitting, she never really thought of her in some hole in the ground, and her father was someone she thought of going for a walk or turning turf, but it felt right to visit the grave, if just to think about them for a moment. 

When she returned to the car, Siobhan gave her a sad smile. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just weird being back, not having them here."

"Did you leave because they were gone?"

"I think so, yeah."

"Do you like England?"

"It's grand, I think I rather be here, but it's easier get work there."

"I think I am going to go to Canada or Australia as soon as I am done."

"England wants nurses too." Danielle pointed out

"Maybe, but the further from Mam, the better." 

"Fair enough, it's as easy to get from London as it is Dublin really."

"Too easy for my liking," Siobhan agreed. "You swear you won't tell her?" 

"I am not going to tell her you told me, but I am going to prepare for it."

"I sorta guessed you would." there was still a slight doubt in Siobhan's tone.

"Look a secret for a secret, fair?" Danielle suggested. She always liked her younger cousin, they rarely talked growing up because of the age gap and because Matthew and Bernadette Hughes, though siblings, spent as little time together as they could, meaning Danielle, Laura, Siobhan and their brother Richard were seldom in each other's company, but the rise of social media meant that Siobhan and Danielle interacted online often enough. Siobhan nodded, seemingly relieved that Danielle was trusting her too, though she doubted anything Danielle would tell her would be too important, she had already explained to Siobhan about non-disclosure agreements. "I only sort of broke up with my boyfriend yesterday." 

"Okay," Siobhan had to assume that that was not the secret, it was something noteworthy, but hardly a secret. 

"You don't like comic book movies, sure you don't?"

"No."

"Right, hmm." Danielle had to think for a minute. "You like Taylor Swift, right?" 

"Her songs are good, yeah." Siobhan had no idea what Danielle was getting at. 

"Do you know anything about her boyfriends?"

"She is with them for about forty seconds, I don't think she knows anything about them. Like, is she even with half of them or just after publicity, honestly?"

"I have no idea," Danielle conceded. "I really don't. Not the point, do you know who Tom Hiddleston is?" 

"Oh, the really sexy guy from The Night Manager."

Danielle cursed herself for not thinking of that, to begin with. "Yes, him."

"Yeah, one of the girls in college is in love with him, like fucking obsessed, she has a page to him and everything online, she made us watch a few things with him in it."

"Really, what did you think?"

"He's hot, but not obsessive hot, he has a really sexy ass, I saw him in this ghost movie, the man is…why are we talking about an actor?"

"The Tom I am sort of no longer with, that's him."

"What?"

"I was with Tom Hiddleston."

"And no one knew?"

"Well, his family, our friends in London…"

"But the media?"

"No, we made sure we were never seen together in public."

"So there is no proof you were with him?" Siobhan asked sceptically. 

"We have pictures, just not published."

"How the hell did you bag an actor?"

"I just did." Danielle shrugged. 

"But it's gone?" 

"Yes," Danielle stated sadly. 

"Why did you break it off, you look really upset?" 

"Because he did an interview about Taylor Swift a month ago and the way he spoke was as though she was the love of his life and he was with me so I feel like it just was too much of a low blow."

"Okay, your boyfriend saying that sort of thing in front of people you know is just mean, saying it in an interview to the world, that is fucking cruel, but no one knows about this?"

"No, and they won't either, will they?" Danielle looked at her cousin. 

"Not from me, they won't," Siobhan swore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so, a few things, football is referencing Gaelic Football, it is an Irish sport and the season ends in September with the final game being played on the third Sunday of the month and there is huge excitement surrounding it and most Irish country people would go to Flannery's or Coppers in Dublin for it, both are...shall I say, unique places, more like a cattle mart than a pub/night club. 
> 
> Connemara is a Gaeltacht region in County Galway, the first language is Irish and it is a generally farming area. 
> 
> There are a few airports in Ireland, I had Danielle land in Cork Airport as if she didn't suffer enough (I am from Cork, so I like to joke it is terrible....I'm not joking, it is.)
> 
> Siobhan is pronounced Shiv-awn.
> 
> We are going to be with Danielle's family for a bit, her aunt will be based on my mother-in-law, spiteful, filled with self-importance and an all round female genitalia.


	80. Step Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom comes to terms with Danielle's leaving.

Tom lay awake in his bed, thinking of the day before. He had slept very little, all that he could think about was the conflict in Danielle's eyes before she put her hand on his chest and gently pressed for him to get off her. He had felt different versions of disappointment before, from not winning awards, from his parents' separation and subsequent divorce, to not getting jobs he wanted, but when Danielle declined him, when she said she needed to take time away, he felt a pang of heart-breaking disappointment not like the others and it hurt. 

He looked over to the side of the bed she usually took, it smelled of her, her book that she had been reading on the nightstand, she had left it in her hurt. He reached over and looked at the cover, "The Magdalen" he didn't know it, so he read the back cover; the last thing it could be accused of being was light reading if the description was anything to go by. He opened it where she had left a scrap of paper as a bookmark, he noticed immediately it was his writing on the paper, he read over it and swallowed. A note, he had scribbled it one afternoon when she was gone out to the shops because Luke had asked him to the office, there was an issue that needed immediate rectifying. But at the end was a quote, one he had taken from something he had read only a day or two before, it reminded him immediately of her "You have bewitched me body and soul, and I love, I love, I LOVE YOU.— Pride & Prejudice". He knew she loved that book, and him writing it to her had clearly meant something to her, she had kept it. In a mixture of sadness and anger, he threw the book off the bed, cursing why he had not had the cop on to tell her more about the interview, or just apologise immediately rather than think little of it. 

She had struck a few low blows too with her calling him fame hungry, but it was after she had been hurt, and he knew Danielle, he knew if she wanted to be brutal, she could, he witnessed it first hand with everything with Taylor, she was trying to get him to feel a fraction of what she had, successfully enough. 

His thoughts went back to her words as she left and he found himself praying that with time apart, she would see that though they had a few things to work through, she would want to continue their relationship. As he turned on his phone, he felt himself become more disappointed as he realised she had not contacted him. 

*

Mac panted heavily as they returned from their run, they had been spotted in the park by photographers that were clearly waiting for someone else. They took a photo or two, Taylor's name was something that seemed to be audible in the muffle of words, but overall, they were not overly bothered with him. Thankfully, Tom was becoming less interesting to people once more, he hoped that with time, it would die down again, the magazine interview, which featured more about Taylor than he had planned, had piqued people's interest again, but it would die down, it always did. "That was a good run for today." he scratched Mac's ear as the dog sat waiting for him to remove his collar and lead. "We had better get something to drink." he filled Mac's bowl and placed it down for him, watching as the dog spilt more on the floor than could possibly have gotten into his mouth. "We need to get something for that."

He went and checked his phone, realising that Luke had sent him an email, his agent had sent him two and there was a text. He was going to leave it but he decided to check it, it was from Benedict, simply asking if he had started patching things up. In need of an understanding and somewhat intelligent ear, he pressed the call button. 

"Hey, Tom." 

"Are you free?"

"Shit, still bad?"

"Better." It was honest at least.

"But not good?"

"No."

"Right, do you want to come round, Sophie is gone to some pregnancy yoga thing, I have no idea what really, they seem to just use it to have others to understand crappy pregnancy stuff more than anything."

"Sure I'll just get Mac settled and head over."

"Wait, the dog is there?"

"Yes."

"So Elle is still there?"

"No."

"But she left Mac, that's a good thing, right?"

"Hopefully." 

"Right, get your arse over here, clearly I need to hear everything." 

Tom hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen again to a very remorseful looking Mac, who seemed to be trying to use his body to hide his water drinking mess. "What are you doing?" Tom chuckled. Mac lowered his head guilty. Taking out his phone, Tom took a photo, he was about to add it to a text to Danielle but stopped himself. She said she needed space, he wanted to respect that, to show her that he was able to actually listen to her, since his actions the day before made her think he did not. "I'll have to show her when she comes home." He smiles sadly at the dog before putting the phone away again and getting kitchen towel to clean the mess. 

*

"Hey." Benedict opened the door. "Kettle's on."

"Good." Tom gave his friend a smile as he walked in the door.

"Right so, a PG-rated version of after the phone call if you don't mind." Ben indicated to Christopher, who was currently "eating" food in the form of smashing it around the bowl.

"There was very little swearing."

"A good sign," Ben interjected. 

"She said how it upset her, and that she wanted to hate me but couldn't." 

"Ouch." 

"And how she needed time to just back away from things, she was feeling as though she could make a mistake that she could regret if she stayed."

"And you think she means that staying with you, working it out is a mistake?"

Tom scoffed. "You think it's not what she meant?" 

"She could also mean that she could call it quits and regret that, that she loves you and that she doesn't want to risk losing you."

"A tad far fetched." 

"Not really. Did she say specifically that she thought to stay was a mistake?"

"No, she said if she stayed she'd forgive me too easily."

"Not the same." Ben shook his head. "Sounds like she wants to make you realise your mistakes in this too." Tom looked at him sceptically. "How long is she in Ireland?" 

"Until next Monday." 

"Right, so a week. Use the week to your advantage, take some time, assess yourself, assess what you want and what you need to do to achieve it. Hopefully, she will do the same and you will both arrive at the same place." 

"And if we don't?"

"Accept, cherish what was and move on."

"You sound like some sort of self-help guru wannabe." 

"I do a lot of mindfulness. You see the world differently when you take the time to step back, it means a lot of self-reflection and critiquing."

"How do you find it?"

"Most of the time, pretty good."

"The rest of the time?"

"Sometimes I realise things about myself that frankly, I don't like, so I see how best to change the things that bother me," Ben answered honestly.

Thank you for the advice."

"Anytime."

"How is Sophie?"

"Good, she went to the spa day that Elle suggested, met a mom there that suggested she go to this yoga class twice a week and honestly, she ahs been so much more upbeat even on the tiring days now, I think she just needed to feel human and not like a balloon for a few times a week."

"How much longer?"

"Bout a month, so she is looking forward to that, though the idea of another lot of night feeds and a tonne of nappies is not so appealing."

"No," Tom tried to stay smiling as he thought of all of that. 

"What's running through your mind?"

"I just thought, you know, maybe it was my turn, that I finally…"

"Okay, you need to stop this, right now. First of all, it is just a fight, all is not lost, Elle will relax when she takes the time to think things through, she loves you, so much it is actually equal parts adorable and nauseating. Clearly, you mean an incredible amount to her, but she is hurt, which in understandable and from what I gather, she, as an only child, is not used to having people around her, even siblings, after a fight, she is just taking time to regroup her thoughts now. I refuse to think she will leave this, she loves you almost as much as you love her I think." 

Tom was about to argue when his phone rang. He looked at it and groaned. "Emma, she knows something is going on."

"Well, you can't avoid her forever."

Tom groaned again and pressed the answer button. "Hey, Emma." 

"So, have you fixed everything?" Tom tried to think of a diplomatic answer. "You're an idiot." She sounded exasperated. "Seriously mum is going to lose the plot with you when she finds out."

"We are just working through things," Tom explained. 

"What did you do?"

"I made a bit of a balls of something, but I am trying to fix it."

"If I lose my friend because you are an ass…"

"If Elle stops talking to you because of me, then that is wrong of her." Benedict nodded at that particular statement. 

"Okay, I'll give you that, but you would make things awkward and she might avoid me when you are around."

"Yes, I would be at fault there." Tom conceded. "She is gone home to Ireland for a few days, I will be talking to her, I am working on it Em."

There was a moment of silence on the phone. "Okay, if she is too much of a bitch, let me know. She needs to be a bit of one to get you to cop on, but too much and I will try and get her to back off." 

Tom smiled a little, it was true, Danielle could get vicious and would admit herself she could be a bitch, and yes, he deserved some of it for his actions but knew that if she got too stubborn, she would not forgive him, he needed his sister on his side. "Thanks, Em." The siblings said their goodbyes and Tom hung up the phone, "Sorry." 

"Don't be, it sounds like I'm not the only one who wants this to just be a small bump on the road for you guys."

"Poor Em is really in a no man's land. It would be everything she ever feared." 

"Positive thinking Tom, it will be fine, you just need to work through it. Nothing is harder, the first bad fight is hard, fighting for what is worth fighting for is incredibly so." 

"You are being annoyingly positive and adult right now." 

"Yes and you are being somewhat pig-headed," Ben joked. "Give it all some time." 

"And if not?

"There is nothing you can do, if Danielle feels it is better to call it quits, you can only respect that and try and find someone else in time." 

Tom sighed. "I didn't think the article would focus that much on Taylor." 

"It was the first time you spoke about it, of course, any magazine would jump on that, though I expected more from GQ."

"That's why I said it to them, I thought it would be a paragraph, nothing more, instead it was the most of the piece, pictures and all." 

"Nothing you can do about it now."

"It's done." Tom nodded sadly. "That's what Elle's dad used to say, it's done."

"Good mantra to have." Benedict agreed. "Now, what're your plans for the next few days?"

"Milan fashion week." 

Ben chuckled, "Because that is so you." He scoffed.

"Gucci made it part of the contract."

"So you wear some gear, enjoy and when you get back, talk to Danielle, she'll be back by then, right?"

"She seemed to indicate she would be, yeah."

"Good stuff. Plan and think through things until then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes on this chapter. 
> 
> The Magdalen is not a happy book, very depressing in that it actually happened a lot in Ireland.


	81. Hair Raising Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom calls Danielle with an emergency with Mac leading to them talking a little again.

Two days, it had been two days since the argument and Danielle leaving, and if he was honest, Tom felt as miserable about it, if not worse since then. She had not made contact with him while he was sitting in the house that did nothing but remind him of her. Her parents' clock ticking in the living room, her books among his own, even her laundry, which he brought to the laundrette as well as his own, he just wanted to know where he stood. He thought a lot about what Ben had said, he was right, he could only accept what Danielle decided, so though he wanted to know, he waited, badgering her would only end in more arguing and perhaps a wrong decision. Parking his car after meeting with the fitters for his Gucci suits and casual wear for the Milan show, he walked back into the house, bird food in hand. He thought with Danielle gone, the birds would need more food, so he had taken a photo of the food she had been using and went and retrieved some more. 

When he went into the house, he noticed a large clump of fluff in front of him, grey in colour. Frowning, he looked at it for a moment, then going into the kitchen and putting the birdfeed on the counter before going back into the hall to investigate it further. To his shock, it was one of a few clumps, which seemed to be clinging to anything in their way, one at the living room door telling him that it as more than likely coming from in there. He opened the door and his eyes widened. There were several more clumps, some of grey, some of tan colour, and in the middle of them, a panting Mac Tíre, who seemed very uncomfortable. It was then, as another grey clump stuck up on the dog's back, did Tom realise he was the source of the fluff invasion. Concerned, he tried to think if Mac had ingested something on their walk earlier in the day, but couldn't think of anything. As Mac sat up and scratched, more fur came out in large clumps before he shook himself, his fur flying different directions. 

Part of Tom thought to bring him to the vet and say nothing to Danielle, knowing that if there was an issue, she would only be worrying, but he knew the right thing to do, so taking out his phone, he got up her number and pressed dial. 

"Hello." he was startled when another voice answered. 

"Is Danielle there?" 

"Sure, I'll…wait, are you Tom?" 

To be honest, Tom was shocked the other girl guessed him. "Yes."

He could hear her purse her lips, "Is it important?"

Tom stared at the phone screen for a second, the girl on the other side clearly knew about Danielle's argument with him and was giving him attitude regarding him contacting her. "It is actually, yes, it is about her dog, so please could you put her on."

He heard a muffling noise on the other end of the phone as well as a voice in the distance. "He's politer than I though," he heard the mystery girl state. "He said it is to do with the dog."

"Give me that," He heard the phone being moved around. "Tom?"

"Elle," for a moment, relief filled him at even hearing her say his name. "Hi."

"Hey." there was an awkwardness to her voice. "Siobhan said that you said something about Mac."

"Yes," Tom snapped himself out of his daze. "He is…well, I think he is sick."

"Right, what has happened, tell me what he is doing and what he did over the past twenty-four hours." her tone became serious. 

"Honestly, I am racking my brain, but I cannot think of anything out of the ordinary, he's only had his usual food, he has not had a chance to eat anything in the park." Tom sounded half frantic. 

"Okay," Danielle stated in her best 'paramedic in an emergency' voice, "What exactly is he doing? Throwing up, having seizures?"

"His hair, it is falling out in huge clumps." 

"You mean there are bald patches?"

"No, not that I can see," There was silence on the other end of the phone, "Elle?"

"Tom," her tone was far less concerned. "Is it really really soft fur, almost like a cotton texture?"

Tom picked some up and felt it. "Yes." he was unsure what he expected to be Danielle's reply, but her erupting in laughter was not what he expected. "How is this funny?" That seemed to only set her off more. 

"I am so sorry Tom." though she still had a laughing tone to her voice, she seemed somewhat remorseful for something. "God, you've been freaking out, I am so sorry."

"It's not a problem?"

"No, Jesus, I am terrible, I forgot to tell you."

"Tell me what?" He asked worriedly. 

"German Shepherds shed."

"What?"

"They are nicknamed by owners as German Shedders, they have this weird fluffy undercoat for the winter, every spring it starts to shed in huge fluff balls." 

Tom felt sheepish. "Really?"

"Yes, certain breeds do it, Shepherds, Huskies, Malamutes, it's awkward, annoying and hairy, but it is totally normal."

"So I don't need to bring him to the vet?"

"No, I will Google groomers, they will take what is able to be removed from him."

"How long does it take?" 

"The shedding? A few weeks."

"He has the place covered." Tom looked around, in one day, the dog had infested the living room with fluffy clumps.

"I am so sorry Tom, if it is too much bother, send him to the kennels if he is wrecking the place." 

"No, it's fine, it's not like he does it on purpose, I was just worried."

"You're too good." He could hear Danielle smiling on the other end. "Is he doing okay?"

"Yeah, apart from giving me a carpet I never actually wanted," Danielle laughed at that, "He misses you, obviously, but I got him a toy, a Kong, it's called, he loves it."

"They are great, I can imagine him with it. I miss him too."

"How is Ireland?" Tom asked, noting sadly how she didn't say she missed him. "You told that girl about me."

"Yeah, that's my cousin Siobhan. She asked why I came early and we got talking a bit more."

"She knew my name, does she…?"

"Yes, she knows you are you," Danielle answered. 

"When did you…?" 

"When I arrived, we got talking in the car, so I told her about you."

"Will she…?"

"No, she won't, she told me something, something that is seriously… God, it is just so stressful…"

"Elle?" Tom asked, hearing the stress in her voice. 

"It's fine, just family crap."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I just wish I had you…" Tom's heart fluttered for a moment. "I wish I didn't have to deal with it." Though he was saddened with her alteration, he was glad to hear her slight admission, it gave him some hope. "You nearly ready for Milan?"

Shocked that she was asking him such a thing, he smiled. "Yes, yes, we are after getting the final fitting for the suits, they are quite nice, I think you'd like them." 

"That's good, are they being done there or…"

"No, the measurements are sent to Milan so I don't have to drag them across." 

"Very handy." There was a moment of silence on both ends of the phone. "Thank you for calling Tom."

"I was worried."

"I know, but thank you for thinking to tell me."

"I am glad I did, could you imagine the face of the girl in the vets if I rang or ran in with…" he stopped speaking because Danielle erupted in all-out laughter once more at the other end of line, causing him to chuckle. "Yeah."

It took a full minute for her to stop. "God, I would have paid to see that." 

"Yes, and God forbid if someone realised who I was."

"Yes, that would have been funny to read." Danielle's tone altered slightly. "It's good talking to you again, Tom." 

"Likewise." Tom agreed, forcing himself to not say anything for a few moments, knowing what he would say if he did. "I was talking to Ben the day after you left."

"How is Sophie?"

"Ready for the baby to be born."

"I'd bet. I cannot wait for it to get here, I may have gone to the shops again."

"Jesus, you don't even know what they are having."

"I know, I may have bought a bit of both gender stuff, but let's face it, at my age, I know a few people having kids, it'll get used." She dismissed. "My final results may come during the week; if you're home when they do, could you…"

"Of course, I will put them somewhere safe."

"Actually, I was going to ask if you could call me?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I am so anxious about them."

"Why, you worked so hard?" 

"Exactly, I am terrified it wasn't enough, I know I won't be able to just wait, I will be restless."

"If I am home, I will ring you," Tom swore. 

"Thank you." Danielle's genuine gratitude was obvious. "How are you?"

"Fine, yeah, just busy getting ready."

"Have you attempted the washing machine?" Tom did not respond, causing Danielle to laugh a little. "You're going to have to get used to doing it, you know."

Tom felt his heart sink at that implication. "Yeah, I suppose."

"Thank you for ringing Tom, it was good to hear your voice."

"You sound tired."

"I am, I'm not getting much sleep." 

"What…?"

"My aunt, she is making things really difficult here."

"I would have thought, with everything…"

"No, she hasn't focused on anything other than…well, I don't want to annoy or bore you, let's just say it is hard work with her here at the moment, I really…" He heard Danielle inhale deeply. "Your call was actually really well timed."

"Glad I could be of service," Tom joked slightly. 

"I better go here, costing us both a fortune in international calls, thank you for calling Tom, if he has any issue, call me, okay?" 

"I promise, if you need to…if you want to check on him, I can send a picture." �  
"I'd like that, thank you." 

"Bye Elle." 

"Bye Tom." 

Hearing her say his name like that broke Tom's heart, she seemed so upset. He looked around at Mac, "She wants you to go to the groomers hairy boy." Mac's ears went up. "You need it." 

*

Danielle looked at the phone in her hand, cursing herself for being so weak, so many times in the phone call she came too close to telling Tom she was sorry and that she wanted him there. It felt so good to hear his voice, to be able to talk to him. 

"You are cracking," Siobhan commented. 

Danielle looked at her. "No, just rose-tinted glasses."

"He sounds really nice."

"He is." Danielle looked at the picture on her screen, it didn't show Tom's face, but it was his back and Mac as the pair sat on a hill looking over the Welsh countryside from the time he visited her on set in Wales. 

"So, why not forgive his 'booboo'?"

"Because I have to have some self-respect."

"You're so fucking stubborn." Siobhan scoffed. "You'll end up alone if you don't cop on." Danielle just looked at the phone for another moment, but before she could do anymore, Siobhan looked out the window. "Mam's back." 

"Fuck." Readying herself for another battle, Danielle thought for another second about Tom before putting her phone away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone with a German Shepherd will confirm, they shed like no one's business!!!


	82. Realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle deals with her aunt and talks to Tom as he attends Gucci's fashion show. As she speaks to Siobhan, she comes to a realisation.

"It's not happening," Danielle stated firmly. "I am not going to ignore the fact that you want me to have no say in this, as well as the obvious reason why?"  
  
Bernadette folded her arms. "Really, Miss 'no degree' thinks she has uncovered the imaginary issue does she?"  
  
"You have Aunt Lourda bullied into selling her share, so without me, it becomes two against one, since Uncle Michael refuses to sell, meaning with me on Uncle Michael's side, you are trapped, two on two and because you are one person badgering her to sell, and myself and Michael will badger Lourda to keep it, which we know she actually does want, you will lose." Bernadette's face fell. "Seriously, if you had brains you'd almost be dangerous with your conniving, but you actually are so blatant with your ideas that it is actually embarrassing."

 

To her right, her uncle chuckled. "She has you, Bernie."

 

Bernadette's face contorted angrily. "Matthew should not have given you everything, you are too spoiled."   
  
"Dad didn't give me everything, he gave a lot to others too, just not to you because you hated one another, he had no time for you and your notions. I know you are the one that took my Mam's statues, by the way." Danielle commented. "The galling thing is, I don't actually care, I hate statues, but you having the brass neck to come into my home and take them, that was a total piss take."   
  
"What?" Michael asked in shock, "I thought…"  
  
"I gave them to her, no, I didn't, I would have, you are the only one who actually likes those things before, for that, I actually want them back."  
  
"What'll you do with them, your mother would want them looked after."  
  
"Yeah, she would, not thieved though. Sure, look sell them to get whatever bill you are trying to get paid, paid. That's my bargain." Danielle bit her lip, it wouldn't do to call her aunt a 'mewling quim'.

 

"I am not in debt, how dare you, I would never…"  
  
"If you use a credit card, you are in debt." Danielle pointed out, "You opened your purse in front of us, you have three, ergo, you are in debt, but for whatever reason you want to sell the house, I am not budging. Go to the Credit Union like the rest of us."

 

Bernadette stormed out of the room, calling Danielle a litany of names as she went. "You've pissed her off good now," Michael commented as he put his tea in the sink.

 

"I don't care, Nan said specifically she did not want this house sold," Danielle stated, Michael nodded in agreement, he had been in the room when she said it. "Dad told me not to let it, and Nan told you all not to let it be sold, so as long as I am a Hughes, I will not let it."  
  
"Is the day ever going to come that we'll get to see you not be one?"  
  
"Jesus, don't you start." Danielle scoffed, seeing her uncle stick his tongue in his teeth to show her he was joking. "I am so far away from that right now."  
  
"Really, I heard Siobhan tell Deirdre you had someone in England."  
  
Danielle froze for a second, "Really?"  
  
"Yeah, some British lad, about your go, is that right?"  
  
"I don't...I did have someone, I don't now."  
  
"Odd, Siobhan said you seem to be smitten with him."  
  
"Siobhan's talking out her arse."  
  
Michael laughed. "You are your father's daughter, Danielle." She got to the hallway when she bumped into someone else. "Hey."  
  
"Hi." Laura gave a small smile, "I didn't see you there."  
  
"No, you're grand, have you seen Siobhan?"  
  
"No, she and Deirdre went into Galway I think."  
  
"Shit, alright, thanks, you look well by the way."  
  
"Thanks, you look good too."

 

The pair stood awkwardly for a moment before Danielle moved on. She walked outside and looked around. Danielle always loved her nan's, truthfully, if she could, she would buy it off her aunts and uncle and live there. The ocean was to the right, and fields of grass and cattle to the left and all around was just drips of houses every few fields and nothing else, she loved it. She bit her lips together, she was hoping that she would get to show it to Tom on their little getaway, stay a night there before moving down the country to see more people, now she would just take a few photo's, maybe if one was good enough, get it framed. Thinking of Siobhan telling Deirdre about Tom worried her slightly, but since her uncle had not mentioned a name or anything, she knew she mustn't have said too much. Thinking of Tom, she decided to see how Milan was going.

 

Danielle - Hey, dunno when or even if you'll get this, but how did Mac get on going to the kennels? Do you have a rug now?

 

Tom - Hey, I thought I sent you a message the day I left, but looking there, I never pressed send (Shame on me) he was good, seemed a little abashed we both left him, but as soon as he saw their dog, he was as happy as Larry. I also brought him to a groomer, they took out a lot of it out and recommended a brush, 'the Furminator' I like it!

 

Danielle - Good, though did you ever wonder who Larry was, and why the hell he is so happy? Thank you, I will pay you back for that. 

 

Tom - I did actually :) How is Ireland?

 

Danielle - Complicated. How is Milan?

 

Tom - Good actually, the fashion show was fairly boring, but the after party was good. I got to meet some people, exchange some numbers that may be handy. 

 

Danielle - Good stuff, I just said I would ask how he got on, talk to you another time. 

 

Tom - Sure, okay. Sorry, the letter didn't come when I was home. 

 

Danielle - I'll just have to wait. Bye Tom. 

 

Tom - Bye Elle. X

 

Tom - Sorry, that was predictive text, I didn't mean to put the 'x' in.

 

Danielle looked at the phone, she hadn't even noticed the x if she was honest, but him putting that in stung slightly. She inhaled deeply and reminded herself that she told him she wanted to back away from everything, he was, as she knew he would be, respecting that and not trying to pressure her into anything. She had chosen this, and if something hurt, she had to remind herself that it was the result of her actions. She wondered if Tom met a nice girl there, one better suited to him. Biting her lips together, she repeated once more what she had said, if he did, there was nothing wrong with it, she had told him she was done, it still hurt though.

 

*  
  
Tom looked at the messages from Danielle as he stood waiting for a photo shoot to begin, she seemed more talkative, which was good surely, but she seemed to not be enjoying her trip home. He wished she would tell him, from what a text from Emma revealed, she was having a real issue with her aunt, one that was causing her more stress than was fair, but she did not tell him what it was.

 

As though by fate, he heard his phone go off as soon as he had put it back in his pocket, curious, he looked at it.

 

Danielle - just saw a picture of you at the after show, I don't know why, but that combo really works for you, loved it. :) 

 

Tom smiled with almost childishly at that.

 

Tom - Really? 

 

Danielle - Definitely, better than those grey boots by a long shot. ;) 

 

Tom laughed. At that.

 

Tom - Were you Googling me?

 

Danielle - I may have. 

 

Tom - I am honoured. 

 

He had to go and do the photo shoot, so he placed his phone with the rest of his belongings and went to work.

 

Much to his disappointment, when he returned to it after, Danielle had not continued their conversation. Putting his phone in his pocket, he went back to his hotel.

 

*  
  
Danielle walked down the path of the garden, her face almost cold. Siobhan did not see her until the last moment when she turned around, she was startled to see Danielle in her face. "Hi."  
  
"Hey, Danielle." Deirdre half smiled, half looked worriedly at her older cousin.

  
"Hi, Deirdre, could you excuse us a minute?" Danielle smiled, though it was not a friendly one at her.

 

"Sure…" Deirdre brought her shopping to the house.

 

"What's…?" Siobhan asked worriedly.

 

"Did you tell her about Tom?" Siobhan didn't say anything. "Did you tell Deirdre about Tom?" She repeated.

  
"I told her you have a boyfriend in London, nothing else, I swear." Danielle calmed immediately. "It came out when we were talking about Laura and Evan and if they get married and then I mentioned that you could be first?"  
  
"We are broken up." She reminded her cousin.

 

"You are not properly though, I mean, as soon as you and 'Rear of the Year' are back around each other, you are going to forgive him, I have seen you on the phone to him, you got all sweet and happy." Siobhan pointed out.

 

"Talking to him is not enough to forgive him." Danielle pointed out.

  
"You know, and I say this with love, you are a top notch bitch at the best of times, so I am guessing you let out some comments yourself that make you as culpable."  
  
"I…" Danielle couldn't argue that, she knew she had been nasty back to Tom, he wasn't a fame whore, but she had dug in the knife on that one. "Yes, I did."   
  
"So kiss and make up, and in the future, introduce me to Chris Hemsworth."

 

Danielle's brows rose, "He's married."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but that doesn't mean I cannot look on, drooling."  
  
"Never met him."  
  
"Cumberbatch?"  
  
"Him, yes."  
  
"Is he as sexy in real life?"  
  
"I don't see the appeal personally, but he is actually really lovely; him and Sophie both are."  
  
"It's so cool you know famous people."  
  
"You saw I worked on Game of Thrones too."  
  
"Yeah, but you won't say anything about it."  
  
"I can't."

 

"Meanie." Siobhan got her shopping from the car. "I wouldn't tell her everything you know, I mean, I know we know each other better than you and me, because of the age difference and everything, but you told me that as leverage for the other thing, and you said nothing about me telling you."  
  
"I didn't do it because of that, I did it because I wanted to show you that I trust you too." Danielle pointed out. "I spent so much time being scared that it would get out, I told no one about it." she frowned. "I guess…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tom said I acted as though I was ashamed of him, I guess he's right, I never told anyone anything about us, I never made him feel like he actually mattered enough to tell anyone. I wasn't, but not telling any of you, I made it seem like I was."

 

Siobhan stood staring at Danielle; the girl she had seen stand stone-faced at both of her parent's funerals, who never once complained or groused at looking after both of them when they were ill, who never once said anything bad about having to quit college to do so, crying as she spoke aloud her realisation as to her wrong doing in her relationship.


	83. Slight Hiccups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom returns from Milan to Danielle's aforementioned letter, but when he rings her, a man answers.

Exhausted from his flight and his time in Milan, Tom looked at the envelope in front of him, it was the largest piece of mail in the pile that awaiting him after his return and Danielle's name was on the sticker on the front. They had not spoken since the texting at the after party, much to his disappointment, but he had promised her that he would call, so leaving everything else, he got out his phone and dialled her number.

 

"Hello?" A man answered causing Tom to feel as though his heart skipped a beat in his chest. "Hello?"  
  
"Sorry, is Danielle there?" he asked, his voice tight.

 

"She's busy at the moment, can I take a message?" The man's accent was heavy,  sort of like Danielle's, yet slightly different.

 

"No, I will ring her again in a while, thank you."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Tom hung up the phone and swallowed, a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach spread through him as he thought of Danielle and some Irish guy her aunt probably set her up with on her return to Ireland. He looked at the envelope and bit his lips together, walking around aimlessly after the blow he just received, only half unpacking his belongings, generally just staring into space for a few minutes at a time. She was technically single, but it had only been a week, and he thought they could work on their issues, she had implied they would talk over things when she returned. He had expected her to be there the next day, her flight was due in early the next morning.

 

For over a half an hour, he walked around the house feeling lost and upset, when his phone rang. Seeing it was Danielle, he clenched his jaw and pressed the green answer button. "Yes?"  
  
"Hey, Tom. Are you okay? You sound upset."  
  
"I'm fine, tired." He dismissed, not wanting to admit how torn up he was.

 

"You need to look after yourself." Danielle scolded. "You said you were taking this year to step back a little for yourself." He said nothing in response. "Sorry I missed your call, it's been fairly hectic here, when I got back, Richard told me that a 'Brit' rang, I assumed it was you since you had not left a name."  
  
"Richard?" he tried not to, but vitriol came through in his voice as he spoke the man's name.

 

"Yeah, Richard, my cousin."  
  
"Cousin?" Tom's voice leapt up about three octaves.

 

"Yes, cousin, he's Siobhan's brother, he…Tom?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"Tom, are you under the impression that he wasn't my cousin?" He didn’t respond. "Did you think that he was just some random guy I decided to get with over here?" She half-laughed.

 

"It's not my…" Tom stopped and inhaled deeply. "I shouldn't have…"  
  
"No, but I would never do something like that Tom." Danielle sighed. "You know how I feel about you, that doesn't just go away and disappear instantly because we had a fight, and I don't bed-hop." Tom's eyes widened at her admission. She cleared her throat, "So, is there a particular reason for the call or did you just want to talk?"  
  
"Are you trying to ask if it's important enough to talk or get rid of me?" Tom hoped he sounded like he was joking.  
  
Danielle did not answer for a moment, "I love talking to you Tom, if you only spoke about the weather I would be here, eagerly listening."   
  
Tom noted a disheartened tone in Danielle's voice. "It came."  
  
"Jesus," He could hear here breathing deeply. "What does it say, have you opened it, have you it read it already?"  
  
"No, it's still in the envelope."  
  
A few more deep breaths came through the phone. "Okay, could you…"  
  
"Sure, one second," Tom went down the stairs and into the kitchen where he had left the envelope. "You know you have this, Elle, you worked so hard."  
  
"Hopefully." She seemed doubtful.  
  
Tom opened the envelope and scanned the words. "Okay…"  
  
"Tom?"  
  
"Ms Hughes, Thank you for choosing us for your…blah, blah, blah, your results are as follows…"  
  
"Tom, this isn't the Emmy's, don't bullshit me, no pauses, just give it to me."

 

Her pleading tone and her choice of words caused Tom's brow to raise but he said nothing, as desperate as he was to. "You got it, with honours."   
  
"Tom, stop bullshitting I said."  
  
"Elle, you got honours, you soared through, you topped the class,  there is a handwritten post-it here from the course head, he knows someone he wants you to meet."  
  
"Tom…" She said in a warning tone, "Wait, what?"   
  
Tom laughed as he read the note. "You were supposed to give a short outline of some changes that could be made and went over the word limit by over three thousand words, really Elle?"  
  
"I found a flaw in the safety system and explained it in full." She sounded a little sheepish.  
  
"Well guess what, it has gotten you a meeting with some fancy guy, he is coming over from the States to see you." Tom beamed. "Congratulations Darling."  
  
"I.…fucking hell." there was a small laugh of disbelief down the phone. "Fuck me."  
  
Tom remained silent, in truth he'd had a bit of a dream about that particular subject in Milan and her saying those words were not helping, he missed her in every aspect. "He's here on the first of March." Danielle swore loudly, "Is that a problem, you'll be back by then."  
  
"No, I won't."

 

Tom felt as though he had been struck by a crowbar into the gut. "But I thought…"  
  
"Things are pretty messed up here at the minute, I have to stay a while," Danielle commented.

 

"Is everything alright?"

 

Danielle sighed. "The reason I didn't have my phone with me earlier was because I was with a solicitor."

 

"Elle?"  
  
"My aunt, she is going to try and force the sale of my Nan's even though the other three of us that legally own it are against the idea."  
  
"Oh," Finally Tom realised what his sister was referring to as Danielle's stresses in Ireland. "So what did the solicitor say?"   
  
"The best way to deal with it is to buy her out."  
  
"That's not really an option for a lot of people, they don't have the spare price of a large part of a house to spare, how much is the house worth?"  
  
"This part of the country and with the current market, I don't even think it will fetch over a hundred grand, but I stopped into an auctioneers on the way back and he's doing an evaluation tomorrow, so I also looked into a credit union loan while I was gone, but being in Britain affects that, I…Jesus Tom, I am so bloody sick of it."

 

"Elle…" He did not know what to say.  
  
"I wish...I half wish I didn't come over, but at the same time, I needed to and it's just…on top of everything else."  
  
Tom felt guilty for the article having only been the start of Danielle's woes, she clearly had a lot she had to contend with other than that as well, but it was not helping. "I'm sorry."   
  
"I just…" he could feel the tension of her trying to force herself to say something.

 

"Yes?" There was no response. "Whatever it is, just say it, Elle, please."  
  
"I really wish you were here," she admitted. Tom said nothing. "Tom?"  
  
"One second." he had his laptop on the table, so he lifted the lid and typed into the search engine. "Is Knock airport far from you?"  
  
"About an hour and a half away, why?"  
  
"I can get a flight this evening."

 

"What? No Tom, you're tired and just back from Milan and…"  
  
"Elle, I can be there this evening, just say it now, I will respect what you decide either way, but I can get to you this evening darling, just say it." Danielle did not speak for a moment. "Elle?"  
  
"This is crazy," Danielle dismissed, "I don't know why I even…It's fine Tom, forget I said anything."

 

"Elle? You need someone there for you, Mum is not available, Emma is working, I know we have things we need to discuss, but I am here for you, you were here when I needed you after LA, just say yes or no."


	84. Self Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle end up discussing their fight and the relationship

Danielle sat in the car waiting outside the airport. "Why are you still here?" She looked to Siobhan who was in the back seat.   


"I want to meet him."  


"And why are you in the backseat?"   


"Because he will want to go up front with you. So are you guys fixed now?"

 

 "No."

  
"So he's here to fix things?"

  
"No."

 

"Then why is he here?"

 

  
"To prevent me committing murder." Siobhan laughed. "He insisted because he knows when I am stressed as hell."

 

"I heard Richard spoke to him."  


"Yeah, he answered my phone, but Tom didn't leave a message. Do you know, he actually thought Richard was some guy I met," Danielle laughed.

 

"Really? How did that conversation come about?"  


"I guessed why he seemed odd after I said Richard's name on the phone," Danielle explained. "He honestly thought I would just drop him like that and find someone else."

  
"Okay, you two seriously need to talk things out…ooh, that's him, okay he is sexier in real life. Maybe you should have fixed this over the phone, how can you stay mad at that?"  


"You are literally no help, Siobhan."   


"I am not here to help, I am here to be as nosy as fuck at my cousin's sexy celebrity boyfriend."

 

"He's not my…" Danielle corrected as Tom looked at the car, recognised her and start walking towards them.

 

"Yeah, bullshit, that is why you are getting a pinkish tinge to your cheeks and you look like all your birthdays have come at once, pull the other one, Danielle. You are smitten."   


Danielle was relieved she had no time to respond because she had nothing she could argue to that. Tom opened the back door of the car to put in his bag but paused, seeing a person inside. "Oh."

 

"Don't mind her, in fact, hit her with the damn thing," Danielle stated, earning a glare from Siobhan.

  
  
"Don't mind Danielle, she's just moody because I am calling her out on her bullshit, Hi, I'm Siobhan." Siobhan beamed in the backseat, extending her hand to Tom. 

  
Tom was slightly taken back by her forwardness. "A face for the name, hello." He shook her hand. 

  
"He's taller than I'd have thought." Siobhan half whispered to Danielle.   


"Jesus, will you ever just go back to your play thing in Dublin." Danielle shook her head as her cousin made a show of herself. "Let Tom put in his bag."

 

Siobhan got out and made room for Tom to put his bag in, Danielle putting her head in her hands as she watched Siobhan, utterly unashamedly stare at Tom's ass as he put the bag in the car. "So, are you two heading straight back to Nan's?" Siobhan asked as Tom opened the passenger door.  
 

"Have you eaten?" Danielle asked. Tom shook his head, she turned to Siobhan. "We'll get something to eat."   


"Murphy's?"  


"Murphy's," Danielle confirmed.

 

"Ooh, get me an order of wings."   


"If you leave now, I'll get you a double," Danielle promised.

 

Siobhan looked at her for a moment, "Bye." And ran off towards her own car.

  
"Did she not come here with you?" Tom asked worriedly as he got in.

 

"I just got this rental while waiting for you. It's handier now," Danielle explained. "She drove me here." 

  
"That was nice of her." Tom smiled, looking over at her. "Hello."  


"Hi." Danielle gave a small smile back. "How are you?"  


"I thought I was tired, but you look like you are completely worn out, do you want me to drive?"

 

"No, I'm fine." Danielle dismissed. "I just need a good nights sleep."

 

"Is it far to this Murphy's?"  


"An hour or so, the food is proper, nice and tasty, you'll love it." Danielle smiled as she drove through the parking area of the airport.

 

"Takeaway?"  


"No, a bar and restaurant not too far from my parent's place," Danielle answered as they joined the traffic on the main road. She sensed Tom looking at her. "What?"

  
"A regular restaurant, a public place?"   


"Tom it's in rural Galway, no offence, but most of these people wouldn't recognise Pierce Brosnan, Roger Moore and Sean Connery if they sat in front of them discussing Bond, and if they did, they would not care, I can assure you."

 

"But on the off chance, you are okay with being seen?" Danielle bit her lips together and her eyes began to water slightly. "Did I say…?"

  
"I was...um, I was talking to Siobhan the other day, and I spoke about you, and…" She shook her head. "I really fucked up," Tom said nothing, he just listened. "I thought she told Deirdre about you, and I got a little annoyed and confronted her, and she told me she only mentioned that I had someone, I don't even think she mentioned your name, much less who you are and I realised that I was so scared of people telling the media that I never noticed how much it sounded like I was ashamed of us, and then I thought of how you must have felt." She glanced at him for a moment. "I wasn't ashamed, Tom, I was so happy, I loved it, but I didn't act like it. I guess I just got scared." she began to feel her eyes water more. "Shit." she indicated in and pulled in next to a field gate. 

  
"Are you alright?"

  
"I can't see." She explained. "I am such a sap."  


"Elle." Tom took her hand in his. "I know you were scared, I know it is so daunting, I should not have been so horrible as to say that, and no, I was not aware of how much effort you were putting in, and believe me, if I had, I…I said stupid things, I dismissed you. I should never have argued whether or not you should have been hurt by something, only you can say whether or not you are, and no you have not changed, too much, you have a little, I mean, I think I am slowly convincing you to organise your books better, but that's a change for the better." He grinned cheekily.

 

Danielle laughed. "Idiot." she looked at her hand in his. Tom thought it wise to gently give Danielle her hand back. "So, we better go and get something to eat," she stated awkwardly before beginning to drive again. "It's really nice."

  
"Can I ask something?" Tom asked.

 

"Yes."   


"Yes, I can ask or…?"  


 

"Yes, ask, though I think I know what it is," She clarified.

 

  
"Are we going to try and talk about us?" Tom ventured.

 

"Do you want to?"

 

"I do, I know I seemed somewhat desperate and yes, full on last week Elle, but that is because I do genuinely love you, I want to try and fix this."

 

"So you didn't find a model to run away with in Milan?" She queried, her tone very much indicating she was joking.   


"No, definitely not." He looked at her to convey his honestly.

 

"We need to fix a few things."  
 

 

"Yes, we do. We will, won't we?"  


"Honesty and communication are what will get us back I think," Danielle stated. "I hope."

 

Tom was unsure she meant to say the last part aloud, but her obvious wish to fix things was all he needed to hear. "I had no idea she would focus so much on Taylor."

  
  
"It was the first time you mentioned her and all of that…situation, I was stupid to think she wouldn't."

 

"My out of character, I suppose morose demeanour is almost the correct term for it, when she was there, it was because I was trying to deal with the dynamic of us, I am not used to being the one left behind, before this, I did the travelling, it is different for me now, not negative, but an alteration, I am so used to my routine, then it changed when you came to stay, then you left for work, and I know you will have to again when you get more jobs, but it was hard coming to accept that for me, it was not what I am used to."

  
"Do you regret asking me to come stay with you after Christmas?"

  
"No." She gave him a momentary glance. "No Elle, I would never regret that. I hope I never made you feel like I did, because honestly; I loved it, I love having you there with me, us being a team, you doing the laundry as I fled the room at the most 'convenient' of times." Danielle laughed and shook her head. "Remember how you said that your house didn't smell enough like me over Christmas?"

  
"Yes." She admitted.

 

"I feel like I was so worried that that would happen, I want things to remain as it is, us together, I suppose I sabotaged things slightly too."  


"No one is perfect." Danielle shrugged. "Not even me."

 

Tom said nothing for a moment, thinking over everything. "The time apart has done us both some good so."  


"Yes, lesson learned there." Danielle concurred. "I am sorry I went and said I was done rather than say I needed space, that was unfair. I should never have toyed with you like that."

 

"Why did you feel like you had to call it quits?" Tom probed, in all honesty, he was terrified of pushing her away again, but he needed to know, he needed to see if it was something she did because of fear or if there was some other issue at play.

 

"I don't know, I…I need to figure that out. I was willing to hurt myself to get away from something that was not hurting me, not overly. I mean that article hurt, but that was one little scrap of a thorn while looking at a gorgeous rose." Tom smiled at the comparison.

 

"When you were younger, what would happen when something went wrong?" Tom asked. 

  
"What do you mean?"  
 

"If people would be nasty to you if you felt let down, what would you do?"

  
"Go to my room or go running or something," Danielle answered, not seeing why it mattered too much.  


"So you fled the situation?"   


"Yeah, don't most people?"

 

"They tend to take a step back, not run for their lives, darling," Tom explained.

 

"According to who?" She gave him a small glance to convey her curiosity.

 

"My counsellor."

  
"You have a counsellor?"

  
"No, had, when I was school and trying to get over mum and dad getting divorced."   


"Makes sense." She shrugged. "So I went too far. I need to fix me."

 

"Fix?"  


"Since you mentioned me changing, I have been looking over myself."

  
"Elle, I said that because I was mad."  


"But I feel like I have, and I don't like it." He said nothing. "I just need to find me again. I had to be the old me with Bernie recently, and I miss the confidence I had."  


"I don't make you feel confident?" Tom felt deeply hurt by that.

  
"No, this isn't you Tom, this is me."  


"That sounds like a particularly common line."   


Danielle laughed slightly. "I suppose it does. But people use that to break up, I don't want that."  


"So what do you want?"   


"I need to take some time to fix me, Tom, I feel kind of lost." 

  
Tom looked at her sadly. "Country mouse in the city?"  


"I think so. I can adapt, I just need time."  


"I understand." It was true, he did, but it hurt nonetheless.  


"I think hiding was doing me no favours." Tom looked to her. "If, after the Kong tour, you want to…maybe Luke could…" She glanced sideways again and saw Tom's face. "Sorry, it was stupid…"

  
"You...you want to consider…"  


"I want to go to the shop with you, go for dinner, lunch, coffee, walk the fucking dog and that means in London, we are going to be seen, and I need to either grab it by the balls and get over it, or say here and now that to go any further is wasting our time. We both said already we want something serious, something to last, it's not going to last if I am hiding. I don't want to be a show dog but like Ben and Sophie. I know it means being under fire but in all fairness, bar my stupid little tantrum at being called a brat, I think I can handle it."

  
"Are you certain?"

  
"I know there are going to be hard days, but yeah, I think I can." she looked at him to convey her belief in her words.


	85. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle and Tom wake up after finally being able to sleep properly again, but the day is anything but easy.

Tom woke after sleeping soundly for the first time in over a week. Danielle was curled up against him, her fingers gripping his t-shirt as she seemed adamant to keep him next to her.

 

They had enjoyed their meal in the pub, it was as delicious as she had said it would be, their conversation, since they had discussed the serious matters in the car, was light hearted and pleasant; Tom telling her about Milan and some of the clothes he had seen and Danielle telling him of what occurred in Ireland during her time there.

 

He shifted slightly and Danielle groaned, her head getting tucked in more next to his shoulder. "That is not an overly comfortable place to be." He smiled.

 

"I beg to differ, it's a great place to be."

 

"How long are you awake?" Tom questioned, noticing her sleep was neither slurred nor half incoherent as it tended to be immediately after she woke.

 

"A few minutes."

 

"You said nothing."

 

"I didn't want to, I just wanted to relax like this."

 

"I can relate." Tom looked around the room, it was dated, but in an antique manner. "So this is your grandparents' house?"

 

"Yep, my dad was born in this room."

 

"Really?"

 

"Mmhmm, my aunts and uncle too."

 

"Wow, what about the hospital?"

 

"Tom, the nearest hospital is over an hour away in Galway, my grandparents didn't have a car, my dad would have been starting school by the time she'd have walked there." Tom chuckled next to her. "It was the done thing, you had them at home with a neighbour helping."

 

"You said your grandparents were farmers?"

 

"Yeah, the farm sheds are mostly gone, but there are a few outhouses left. The fields were sold by Nan so she'd be able to keep the house after granddad died, hence why this little acre is going to be worth a pittance." She stretched. "I better get ready for the auctioneers actually." she made to move but Tom stopped her, his cerulean blue eyes filled with lust. "Tom, we can't," she warned; her voice a whisper. The night before they had been tired on their return from the airport and their stop for dinner meant they were late getting back, so they stripped to their underwear and had fallen asleep quickly.

 

"I know," He acknowledged, Danielle had warned him that the walls were thin at best and her cousin was in the next room and she knew her aunt would be there soon. It was one thing to be in a bed together, something she knew Bernadette would be angered by anyway, but if they were heard doing anything, that would only cause issues. "But you know what we have not done in a week?" Danielle's brows furrowed. "I have not kissed you." he leant over her, looking for permission to kiss her silently.

 

"If we do, will you control yourself?" She asked quietly.

 

"I have little choice." leaning up, she pressed her lips to his, a sensual moan escaping her as she did so. "Okay, enough; I can't, not if you are making noises like that, if you are going kiss me like that, I will…" Tom pulled back.

 

"Yes, I can feel that." She grinned, implying she could feel a very hard and eager appendage on her thigh.

 

"You can hardly blame me, I have you back." He smiled, looking down at her before his face went solemn. "I am so sorry about…"

 

"It's done." Tom's brow furrowed. "Though next time we have an argument, don't try and use sex as a Band-Aid."

 

"I wasn't trying to, I just wanted to show you how much I love you." He explained. "I hope there isn't a 'next time'."

 

"We will argue Tom," She scoffed, he toyed with his hair, "We just need to deal with it better."

 

"I like how you say 'we'." He smiled. "So many people, myself included, can be unable to look at their actions."

 

"No one is perfect Tom."

 

"I come fairly close though, right?" He joked.

 

"Maybe to some of your crazier fans, but I know you better." Danielle kissed him again. "I better get up for the auctioneer." 

 

"This room is cosy," Tom commented, watching as Danielle got some clothes out of her suitcase. 

 

"This whole house is really, wait until you see everything. We came in in darkness, you have not seen it properly yet." she grinned.

 

Curiosity got the better of him and Tom got out of bed too. "I know this might seem vain, but your cousin…"

 

"Yes, she was staring at your ass yesterday," Danielle laughed.

 

"You aren't…"

 

Danielle tied the button of her jeans and zipped them up before coming over and cupping one of Tom's ass cheeks. "Well, it just happens I am with the man that won 'rear of the year', I have to accept that that can mean girls are going to be staring at your ass from time to time. I am also aware that a considerable amount of people are somewhat interested in the this," She snaked her hand to his crotch, "And you, in general."

 

"Out of curiosity, is it a dislike of doing anything in your grandmother's house in general or when others are here."

 

"The former," Tom swore. "You sound like someone who is going to suffer 'blue balls'," she scoffed.

 

"I may just, I have my sexy girlfriend and a desperate want to show her in a very thorough manner, just how much I care for her in every way." He said in a sexy voice.

 

Danielle was about to say something else when raised voice caught their attention. "The hell?" Tom finished putting on his pants and she opened the door, as soon as she listened to the no longer muffled voices, she groaned. "Bernadette is back."

 

"Your aunt?" Danielle nodded. "Was she supposed to be gone?"

 

"Herself and her husband Kevin were supposed to come back this morning after dropping Laura and Richard to Galway," Danielle told him. "Jesus, this is going to be fifty shades of bullshit now, she is going to be an absolute bitch." More arguing began, causing Danielle to listen to the words being spoken. "Oh?"

"Elle?"

 

"You know what, I think we better go down." Tom looked at her in confusion, "Laura needs saving."

 

"I thought you didn't really like her." 

 

"I don’t have anything in common with her and we are not close, but I don't dislike her and right now, she needs someone to take some attention off her," Danielle explained. Unsure why Danielle was being so kind as to allow herself be a scapegoat, Tom tied his shoes and walked out the door behind her, on hearing what an older woman was effectively shouting at her daughter, he immediately agreed with Danielle's choice to go downstairs.

 

"And where is he in all of this, or is there even a he?" Bernadette demanded of her oldest daughter.

 

"There probably is a he, otherwise we've got the second coming happening in Galway, fuck Mayo and their beloved sighting of our Lady in Knock." Danielle scoffed walking into the sitting room. "And could you keep it down, there's people on Croagh Patrick that can probably hear you."

 

"You keep out of this," Bernadette warned. 

"I would, believe me, only as someone with a background in a medical field, I know the damage to the health of a pregnant woman that stress can cause, but you are being so loud it is involving me and you are making a holy show of yourself, which is utterly embarrassing for me." 

"What embarrassment to you, this is nothing to do with you?" Bernadette dismissed. A moment later, Tom entered the room, doing his best to seem unphased by the horrible atmosphere and demeanour. "Who is he? Some hitchhiker you found on the side of the road last night I suppose."

 

"Yeah, I thought it wise to bring a random stranger home with me," Danielle stated sarcastically. "This is my boyfriend, his name is Tom and I can say here and now that though his family has never been anything but lovely to me, you have, in thirty seconds, embarrassed yourself in front of him, from your manner or lack thereof to your daughter, me and indeed him, so cheers for that anyway Bernie, and if you have nothing better to say or do, I would ask that you talk and not yell as we are all in the one house, which, though you seem to think is the size of Kilkenny Castle is actually a small farm cottage, so you know, we can hear you." Danielle walked into the kitchen, not saying any more to her family as her aunt stared at her in anger, her uncle looked at Tom as if wondering how he had not noticed the other man in the time they had been at the cottage, while Laura, who had been upset, stared at him as she tried to recognise how she knew him.

 

Tom, who felt incredibly awkward, gave a small nod of his head and walked into the kitchen after her. "She's as lovely as you described," Danielle said nothing. "Elle?"

 

"I'm sorry," She gave him a smile that was more of a grimace. "I literally look like I come from absolute mud."

 

Tom put his arms around her, "No, you warned me about your aunt and I met Siobhan and spoke to Richard who are both normal, well, Siobhan is a tad mental, but she is a nice person, so I know that you come from a normal family, but every family has that one person, they are not always a snob, but there is something about them that makes them less than pleasant," he kissed her head. "Though she's a special case on many levels." 

"You have no idea." Danielle groaned.

 

"This house is gorgeous." Tom looked around. "Exactly everything I imagined a small farming homestead to be."

 

"Look out the window." Danielle pulled the curtain back. The design of the house meant Tom had to stoop down, the way he inhaled confirmed Danielle's idea of how he would take it. "That's why I love it here."

 

"Now I understand why you moved to Suffolk."

 

"It is a lot like here."

 

"Did you live nearby?"

 

"Not too far, a few kilometres away, a bit closer the water."

 

"Will you bring me there?"

 

"If you want, today is fairly full on, but we will have to get a few bits, so we can pass it on the way to the shops." Danielle smiled before sensing someone in the doorway, looking around, she saw Laura. "You okay?"

"Thank you."

 

"Where's your Mam?"

 

"Gone to the car to call Uncle Richard that you have some 'dirty Brit' staying in Nan's room with you."

 

"Well then, at least you're not the only slut for the laundry." Danielle winked.

 

"Were those things actually real?" Tom asked, horrified.

 

"Yes, they were," Danielle informed him, causing Tom to shiver. "Tom, this is Siobhan's sister Laura, Laura, this is my boyfriend, Tom." Danielle introduced them to one another. Laura waved from the doorway. "How far along…?"

 

"Ten weeks, I thought I wasn't suffering too badly so I could come, but she went snooping my bag and found my folic acid and my appointment card," Laura explained.

 

"Bitch," Danielle growled. "What's your plan now?"

 

"I rang Julia, she's coming to collect me, Evan is going to meet me in Galway."

 

"Good, look after yourself, forget your Mam, you've someone else more important that needs you." Danielle smiled.

 

"Are you okay, mum is going for you in this thing."

 

Danielle winked at her, "I can handle Bernie, I have my dad's stubbornness and my mam's bitchiness."

 

"She always hated your mum."

 

"The feeling, I can assure you, was mutual."

 

Laura gave another small wave. "I am going to flee while she is on the phone having a conniption." She turned to see someone behind her. "Hey."

 

"Ready, I have the kids in the car?"

 

"Yeah, thanks, Julie."

 

"No problem, who is…?" 

 

"Danielle and her boyfriend."

 

"Danielle has a...?" As another one of Danielle's cousin's poked her head in the door, her face turned to one of shock. "TOM HIDDLESTON!"

 

"Who?" Laura looked at Tom again.

 

"You…but…Danielle…Him…"

 

"Yes, he is Tom Hiddleston," Danielle confirmed. 

 

"You are going out with Tom Hiddleston, you, Danielle, my cousin?"

 

"Yes." Danielle nodded.

 

"How?"

 

"I lived next door to his mother, we know each other a few years."

 

"You never said anything," Julia stated indignantly.

 

"In all fairness, who'd have believed me?" Danielle laughed. Julia continued to stare. "You're married with kids." Danielle reminded her. That did not stop Julia from staring. "Go, before your Mam is off the phone." Danielle encouraged.

 

"Wait, so he is famous, my mind isn't messing with me?" Laura asked.

 

Danielle sighed. "You literally asked Siobhan two days ago if she would see the new Kong movie with you."

 

"Wait, he's THAT actor…how did you…?"

Danielle shook her head. "As you can see," She turned slightly, Tom still had his hand on her waist, "my extended family thinks so much of me."

 

"But you're normal," Laura said, as though it was some type of defence.

 

"Well, I feel special." Danielle scoffed. "Thank you both, you are so good for the old confidence."

 

"But, he was with Taylor Swift…"

 

"Yes, was, now I have upgraded, substantially." Tom smiled politely, bringing Danielle closer to him.

 

"You have all the luck," Julia growled.

 

"Yes, I do." Danielle grinned. "Now, we are coming again soon so if you want a proper conversation, we'll meet then, as for now, you need to leave."

 

She's right, come on." Julia insisted, ushering Laura to the door. "You alright to handle Bernie?"

"I'm Mattie Hughes's daughter."

 

"Uncle Mattie always kept her in her box."

 

"Now it's my turn." Julia went outside, a cold comment to Bernadette as she did. 

 

"She'll be in in a second," Danielle sighed.

 

Tom kissed her head, "You're able for her." Danielle gave a non-committal noise, "Will they say anything?"

 

"Does it really matter?" She heard Bernadette coming in. "Here we go." She inhaled deeply.

 

"In my mother's room." She began in disgust. 

 

"Well, you want to sell the house so if me having my boyfriend in her room is a desecration to her, your going against her command to not sell this house will have her turning in her grave."

 

"Your father would be sickened." 

Danielle felt her pulse race, "Yes he would, that his sister would think she can decide for the whole family what is to happen because she wants more money, a woman that doesn't know a days work getting up her own arse and for what, to keep up with people that wouldn't piss on you if you were on fire." She spat. "My dad would only care that I am happy and three seconds in Tom's company and I know he and Mam would be delighted. You hated dad, though that means nothing, you hate everyone, and now your daughter is having a baby that will have to realise that you are a twisted bitch too, so just go and get a loan like the rest of us and leave nan's alone." 

 

"I will do no such thing you little tramp," Bernadette hissed, "And it's going to happen, so you better get out of the way."

 

"I can't actually, I have a realtor on his way." Bernadette's eyes bulged. "Oh, didn't Uncle Richard tell you? I am getting the house looked at, so it can get a proper assessment. I know you had your friend's son give a price, which I know it is fifty thousand over market value for anything in the area, so I am having a guy from McCarthy's in Galway take a look at it to make sure anything that any assessment given is a proper one." Bernadette looked at her in disgust. "So, you can stay or go, but I am staying, and I am getting it priced honestly. Then we will get back to you about it."

 

Bernadette looked to Tom, "What are you even bothering with her for?"

 

"Well personally, I find Elle to be a beautiful, intelligent and wonderful person to be around, my family adore her and in truth, I find her strength and independence to be exceptionally alluring."

 

"Too many big words for her there," Danielle warned. "Tea?"

 

"Please, darling." He smiled back. "Is there any porridge?" the pair began readying their breakfast as Bernadette became more enraged at their lack of attention to her and stormed off. "Luke will have heart failure with you yet."

 

"I know, I am worried for him."

 

"Are you serious you want too…?"

 

"Yes," She confirmed. Tom smiled at her lovingly. "You're all clear." At that, he frowned. 

A moment later, Siobhan snuck out of the back room that held the washing machine. "Phew, so what are we having for breakfast?" She asked walking over, before turning to Tom "Ooh, is Chris single?"

"He's married, remember." Danielle reminded her. 

"This is Marvel, there are about thirty Chris'." She retorted.


	86. Plans and Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle does not feel well, but thankfully figures it out, leading to more time talking and in turn, repairing the relationship.

Tom looked at Danielle, unsure what to do, she was clearly overstressed with the issue with her aunt and seemed completely out of sorts in general as she insisted she needed to go to bed early.

  
The auctioneer had confirmed Danielle's suspicion, Bernadette's claim the house and the meagre plot of land with it was worth a hundred and sixty thousand was way off, it was only worth ninety-five. She had gone to the solicitor again with her information and had called her aunt and uncle to inform them before she began to feel incredibly ill. Tom watched as she doubled over, complaining of stomach cramps and a headache.

  
"Can I get you anything?" He offered pathetically, completely at a loss as to what to do.

 

"No, I'm fine."

  
"Elle, you are as sick as a dog."

  
  
"I don't know what it is." She whined. "How am I so sick all of a sudden, ever since Christmas?"

  
  
"Maybe it's me." Tom joked, earning a groan from her. "What does it feel like?"

  
  
"Like what I imagine it would be like if you were to do that scene in Alien where the creature bursts out of your chest, only in my stomach." She explained. Tom winced slightly. "I haven't gotten this in years." 

  
"Wait, you had it before?"

  
  
"Yeah, before I got the…wait, I got the bar changed a month ago."

  
  
"Right…?"  
 

"I am…shit," She turned around and headed for the door.   


"Elle?"  


"I need to get to the shop before it closes."  


"Elle, are you mad, it's half nine at night and you are sick."  


"I'm not sick."  


"What?"   


"I am not sick, I know what's wrong with me."   


"Good, okay, so what is it?"  


"I am getting a period."  


"What?"  
  
"A period, I had to go on the bar because they were so bad, I changed the bar and now I am reacting badly or something because my body is acting like it is not there."

  
Not wanting to argue, and with two sisters, Tom knew that though he knew something of female anatomy, he was nowhere near qualified to make comment on anything, he grabbed his shoes again. "I am driving." Danielle did not argue.

 

*

 

After getting the supplies they needed and Danielle took something to help the pain, she seemed to become more upbeat…somewhat. "God, I cannot wait to go home." She moaned.

 

"When do you think…?"

  
  
"I have no idea. As I knew would happen, Lourda and Michael cannot afford to buy out Bernadette, and according to the solicitor, if she really pushes it, they may fold and sell it in its entirety."  
 

Tom folded his arms and leant back against the counter. He had only been at the house for just over a day and he loved it, knowing that it meant so much more to Danielle, he could only imagine how she was feeling. "What do you think you can do?"

 

"I am trying to see if I can get the twenty-five thousand to pay her myself."

 

  
"What?"

  
  
"If no one else can buy her out, I am going to see if I can, by myself."  


"Can you raise that much?"  


"I had planned to get a new car, but if I keep onto my one, I can get a loan against my house and then yes, I can."   
 

"How long have you been considering this?"

  
  
"Since the moment Siobhan told me she could try this stunt. I always planned to try and convince my family to sell me their shares in this place when I was younger, now I may actually get it."

 

"So you would then own…"  


"My share in the house would be half the overall," She confirmed. "I would keep the same arrangement as is currently here, though obviously, Bernie would lose her ability to have any input in the place."

  
  
"Obviously." Tom nodded, he looked at her. "You really want this."

 

"I do, I love it so much, I have so many good memories here."

 

"Can I ask about your parents' house, why were you not as interested in keeping that?"

 

  
"My parents and I moved three times in my life, so none of those houses gave the feeling this has. Nan's was constant, my parents was where was suitable."

 

"Do you think you can get the loan?"  


"Living in England isn't working in my favour, I guess I'll have to wait and see." She shrugged before wincing again. "I want to Google hysterectomies right now, fuck I forgot how much this hurts."  


Tom looked at her sympathetically. "What if this is a permanent thing now, you reacting badly?"  


"Jesus, don't curse me like that." She warned.

 

Tom understood her somewhat, she had tossed and turned for the majority of the night, waking him on several occasions before saying she was going to get some painkillers and sneaking down to the couch downstairs to sleep. He realised her plan after ten minutes and herded her back into the bed, telling her that he would sit in the armchair across from her for the night if she decided to stay there. "Was it always…?"

  
"Not as bad, but when as I grew more and more, it got worse, and now I am enduring it again, fuck I am going to go through my own weight in painkillers at this rate." Tom pulled her close to him, kissing her gently. "I am sorry I ruined things."  


"Elle, you said it was done, so it is."

 

"But we can't have any fun."   


Realising that she was not referencing the argument but her inability to be intimate because her body was doing what it is supposed to do, he smiled slightly. "We will again when you are back to normal, but you said you didn't want to do anything here, so at least this makes sure you stay on that. Also, there is more than one way to be intimate, it doesn't have to be sexual." He pulled her to him again, his arms around her. "I am so glad I still have you my darling Elle." He whispered in her ear. "I love you so much."  


"I'm sorry I ran off."  


"I'm sorry I rubbished your feelings." Tom added, "Though I am not sorry we came here, it is gorgeous."

 

"How about you get that shower you wanted and we can head out for a while, I can show you more?"  


"Perfect. I will be back in a moment."

 

"The water should be hot enough by now."

 

Tom nodded and went to fetch a towel. "Shit, I forgot, Luke said he was going to ring," He handed her his phone, "If he does while I'm in the shower, could you tell him Ollie got onto me and could he double check the TV show confirmation with the film company, he'll know what that means."

 

"You're lucky I love you." Danielle sighed with a smile, causing Tom to grin.

 

"I am, I truly am." He agreed, kissing her before going and readying himself.

 

As Danielle threw together some food as a lunch, Tom's phone rang; seeing it was not Luke, she left it go, the second time it rang, it was Luke, so she answered. "Hi Luke, Tom said you might ring."

  
  
"Is he there?" Luke sounded somewhat perplexed.

  
  
"He's in the shower, he told me to tell you, he was talking to Ollie and to double check the TV stuff." She recited.

  
"I did and it is confirmed," Luke answered. 

  
"Should I tell him that?"  


"Please."  


"Okay."   


"I am not prying, but Tom told me you were in Ireland at present." Luke inquired.   


"I am."  


"So then, he is in Ireland too?"

  
"Yes, we are at my Nan's place. I had an issue that was stressing me out so he came over." Danielle explained.   


 

"Well, better than the jet-setting fiasco of last summer."

  
  
"Well, I don't own a jet."

 

"I am sure he will forgive you for that; if it is any consolation, he doesn't either." There was a hint of a smile in Luke's voice. "While I have you, I was wondering if you were going to the premiere in London?"  


Danielle frowned. "I had not even considered it."  


"I am aware you would not have gone as Tom's other half, but there are limited tickets for friends and family also. Tom is getting a few since of course, it is in London. Are you interested?"  


"I am not sure, I have too much going on here, I am not going to be in Britain for a few weeks at this stage."  


"Oh, I see. Can I ask if it is something serious?"

 

"Family drama."

  
  
"Everyone has that." Luke consoled. "I hope it resolves soon."

  
"Yes, well, my aunt is going all out on hers, so I m unable to plan anything, and thank you, I hope the same."

  
  
"I am sure Tom will ask you also, but if you change your mind, all you need do is ask. Tell him I have his ready for whomever he wishes."

  
  
"Thank you, Luke." She smiled. "I will tell him what you said and I am sure he will be on to you again soon."

 

"Thank you, Danielle, have a pleasant day."

  
  
Danielle laughed to herself as the call ended, going about getting everything ready for their afternoon. Several minutes later, Tom came downstairs, wrapping his arms around her, ensure to keep away from her tender stomach. "Luke rang, the TV thing has been confirmed, I told him about Ollie, your extra tickets are with him and someone else rang but I didn't know who it was, so I didn't answer."

  
  
"Thank you, love," He kissed her neck. "You make a great secretary." He looked at her for a moment. "I had planned to ask you about going to the premiere, but considering what you are doing here, I said I would not make you feel pressurised." 

 

"I would have, but with my aunt." She gave him an apologetic look. 

"I know," he reached for his phone. "It's Odette." 

 

"No idea who that is."   


"She is the PA for the Skull Island tour."  


"But I thought Ollie was your PA."   


"Not for this, he can't make it."   


"Fair enough, I will let you call her back and I will get us ready to go." She kissed his cheek as Tom smiled and went on the phone again, thinking to herself as he did so. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my partner has finished his work contract meaning he is around home all the time, minimising my writing time. I am sorry.


	87. The Old Haunts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle shows Tom her father's old practice, causing them to bump into Danielle's past who isn't long telling Tom their opinion of him, making Tom feel a tad jealous and worried.

"So, this is it." Danielle stood in front of the business premises.

"It still has his name." Tom pointed to the older sign on the window, the words Mattie Hughes in the background. 

"Yeah, I think John was hoping that having that there would keep some of dad's clients."

"Has it?" 

Danielle shrugged, "No idea. He did a few years with dad before he went off doing some work elsewhere, but when I was talking to him at dad's funeral, he made a comment about missing this part of the woods, so when I decided to have it sold, I called him and offered him it for a good price, he took it, obviously."

"Can I help you?" A woman in her mid-thirties walked around from the side of the premises. 

"Is John around by any chance?" Danielle asked.

"No, he's on a call at the moment, is it urgent?"

"Fair enough, no it's fine, just passing through and wanting to see if he was here." 

"Will I tell him you called?"

"Yeah, I…" Danielle stopped talking as a jeep beeped at them and pulled in, the window down. "Well, John."

"Danielle." He turned off the jeep and got out. "How are you?" He embraced her tightly before pulling back. "Jesus, sorry about the smell, I did a testing job out in McGrath's."

"As long as you don't give me TB we're good, how are things?"

"Great, sure, and yourself? Are you finally back from your stint over the water?"

"No, I am just home for a few days, sorting a few things, said I'd call by and see how the place is doing."

"Ticking away sure."

"Good stuff." Danielle smiled, noting how her father's old workmate looked curiously at Tom. "John, this is Tom, the poor bollix stuck putting up with me, Tom, this is John, the new owner of my dad's practice." 

"Hello." Tom extended his hand politely.

John displayed his own slightly grubby one before extending it in forewarning to Tom. "Well, my condolences, she's a pure pain most of the time this one." John joked causing Tom to frown.

"Gee, thanks." Danielle scoffed. "You gave her a bit of a going over."

"I did yeah, got some new equipment in too, but overall, things are the same. I mean, your Mam, God rest her, had a great way of doing things, so we kept that, and your Dad thankfully was singing my praises after I left so I kept everyone, well not everyone, but the big ones, so it is brilliant really."

"I am delighted to hear that. No sceal with you?"

"Devil a bit, yourself?" 

"Working hard yet hardly working." 

"So no chance of you returning home to us?" 

"Not really, no."

"To be honest, I never thought you'd stay over there, I mean, you never left home before, and when you were growing up, you seemed fairly happy here at the house." 

"I am happy, I like it more in Britain, more opportunities there for someone like me."

"Yeah," John nodded, his face slightly disheartened, "You said you were never going to be the housewife of a vet like your Mam, I suppose." 

"No, she loved it, but not for me." Danielle shrugged. "Listen, John, I couldn't use the bathroom, could I?"

"Off with you, the door should be open, you know where it is." John chuckled, leaving Tom and John outside alone. "So, you know Danielle long?"

"Since she moved over, she moved in next to my mum, so we met her when she arrived."

The other man laughed. "Of all the sorts of lads I thought Danielle would land, a proper English one was so far down on the list." Tom frowned slightly. "I mean, her dad, Mattie, a great man, he thought she'd do as he and her mother did, he left her all of this to try and see if she would keep it all, try and get herself some rural lad."

"A vet, someone like him?" Tom assumed.

"Well, yeah. It's normal, isn't it, parents wanting their kids to follow their paths?"

"I assume so, I think I broke my father's heart, he was a pharmaceuticals man, I am anything but."

"Let me guess, teacher?" 

"Me?" John nodded. "No, actor."

Again, John laughed, though there was something of a scoff to it. "Actor? Jesus, it was a far cry from actors that Danielle Hughes was reared. I'd have paid money to see Mattie's face if she'd have brought you back."

"Why, may I ask?"

"Well, I mean, with all due respect, you are not what is the norm for a vet's daughter in the west of Ireland, you are so oddly matched."

"And a vet would be better suited, correct?" Tom growled. 

"Well, she was reared in such a life."

Tom was about to answer when Danielle came out, she was smiling until she came close to Tom, then realised his darkened mood. "Where next love?" he smiled.

"I suppose we better get to that cottage I told you about, it will be closing in an hour," she stated unsurely. "It was great seeing you John, and great to see you have the place running well."

"Thank you, Danielle, please, whenever you're home, you should say hi." The vet smiled brightly again, giving Danielle a tight hug again. "We miss you around here."

"Get yourself a girlfriend and stop being so lonely then," Danielle suggested with a smile. "Many a rural girl will want a vet with his own practise and house, you should be beating them off with a length of Waven pipe."

John looked sadly at Danielle, "I suppose." 

Danielle just waved at him. "Take care John," She smiled, Tom beside her giving only a small nod of his head to the other man, before turning towards the car too.

"I'll drive," Tom insisted. Danielle handed him the key, smiling up at him as she did so. "You navigate."

"I always do." 

"There's no need for you navigate us to mums, I have been driving there longer than you have a licence." 

"I still manage to get us there quicker, don't I?" She laughed getting into the car on the passenger side. Tom drove off briskly. "Tom?"

"So where are we going?"

"Tom, are you okay?"

Tom reached for her hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it while keeping his eyes on the road. "Yes, I am."

Danielle did not believe him. "You know John lived with us for a small while." Tom glanced over at her. "When he first came to Connemara, sure there are so few places to rent and we had a big house, so dad made it part of him working with him. Mam used to cook and clean, and Dad and John would do the animal work. He's your age actually." Tom said nothing. "I remember, for my debs, which I was less than impressed at having to go to, Dad suggested he go with me, thought him a good match for me." Tom's jaw clenched slightly, causing Danielle to have to hide her grin.

"I thought you said your father didn't want you to marry a vet."

"He did, but I think it wasn't an issue of a vet, but one in particular." Tom's grip tightened on the steering wheel. "Tom?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Are you, by any chance getting a little…?"

"I am not jealous."

"I was going to say worried, but hey, you're the one going aggressive with the steering wheel." Danielle laughed. "I never liked John like that, I sort of didn't really like him much at all, he was an arrogant ass and thought I would just fall at his feet because he was five years older than me and had a job."

"Really?"

"Yes, I only offered him the practise because Dad's clients knew him, he mentioned he was thinking of coming back to Connemara and I wanted to sell it." Danielle dismissed. "What did he say to you to upset you like this?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter."

"Tom?" He did not respond. "Pull over."

"What?"

"I said pull over, please." Tom did as he was asked, looking at her worriedly as he did so. "Whatever John said, ignore it, my parents would have loved you, I know that better than anyone else in the world, he was always an ass and clearly never changed, also know that I love you." She stated firmly, "I want you."

Tom gave her a faint smile. "Would you ever have considered him?"

"No. I do not find him the least bit appealing, he's got a face like a slapped arse and a personality like it to boot, remember, I lived in the same house as him, I have seen him at his best and at his worst, and there is fuck all difference between them." She commented. "Now, for the record, this is supposed to be the other way around," Tom's brows furrowed. "I am supposed to be the insecure one, worrying about you and other girls, you are supposed to try and tell me random girls are not who you want, not this way around," she smiled, "Come on now, get it right."

Tom chuckled. "I am sorry. I just want you to be happy."

"You're human Tom, don't be sorry, but remember, I love you, no matter how flawed your sexy ass is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sceal is the Irish for story. 
> 
> TB is short for Tuberculosis, nasty disease that cattle are tested for quite often. 
> 
> debs, the debutante occasion, just a dinner and party with expensive clothes and a chance to get crunk that happened after you graduate Secondary school.


	88. Offers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom meets Danielle's uncle accidentally before the pair discuss a few matters, one of which Danielle is less than willing to discuss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lack of progress with the fic, I got a little bothered by things.

Tom yawned as he walked through the small home to the kitchen, paying little heed to his surrounds as he filled the kettle, it was only half way through filling it that he realised the appliance was already warm, indicating that it had been heated already, but Danielle was still very much in bed, asleep. He had hoped to bring her the tea as he woke her. Frowning, he turned around and took a slight step back as an older man sat at the table across the room, quietly smirking into his own mug of tea. Tom thanked whatever form of divine inspiration caused him to put on pyjama pants and not just his boxers.

 

The man rose from his chair, clearly eyeing Tom up and down and walked over to him. "So, you are the Brit that is keeping Danielle over in England? You're taller than I expected."

  
  
"Her Uncle Michael?" Tom assumed, going by the photo he had seen in Danielle's home and his odd accent, a mixture of the many places he had resided.

  
"Aye, that's me. And what were you christened, since no one told me a name for you?" He extended his hand.

 

"Tom, " Tom said, putting out his own hand. "I had not thought anyone else was here."

 

  
"I had noticed," Michael chuckled, his attention going to Tom's accent. "I spent a few years in London myself, you're from close enough there, aren't you?"

  
  
"I am, Oxford is where I spent my childhood."

  
  
"Fancy spot, and nowadays?"  


"London City."

  
"I was in Highbury for  few years myself, nice spot, good Irish contingent, yourself?"

  
"Belsize." Tom cleared his throat as he spoke, suspecting that Danielle's uncle was very much not going to stop until he got everything from him.  


"Oxford, Belsize, your not from the sort of background that usually has a girlfriend from the background like Danielle's," Michael commented. "How does a West of Ireland girl catch some wealthy boy's attention?"

  
Tom felt somewhat uncomfortable at the interrogation he was facing, especially before his morning tea. "She lived next to my mother, of course, someone like Danielle, bright, intelligent and vivacious caught my Mum's attention immediately, so she became part of the family, it went from there."  


"Aye, she's like that, you can't help but admire her." Michael nodded. "She's got a hell of a temper when pushed though."  


Tom chuckled slightly, "I am well aware, I have bore witness to and the brunt of such."

 

Michael studied him a moment longer before laughing. "Well, as long as you're aware of what you're in for with her." he slapped his hand on Tom's shoulder. "She is equal parts Mattie and Bridget, and by Christ, is that both a great joy and a terrible warning. She doesn't suffer fools, as this malarkey with Bernie would suggest."

 

"Yes," Tom's brows furrowed, the alteration in Michael's demeanour telling him that the older man was no longer acting as though he was part of Scotland Yard. "Do you think it can be resolved?"

  
  
Michael sighed. "I cannot afford ten grand on it, my wife had surgery back home and isn't working at present, and Lourda has two kids in college in Limerick and Dublin so she cannot afford it either. And with Danielle in Britain, what way is there to stop her?"

  
  
"If it could be kept?" Tom prodded.

 

"I will tell you this here and now, Thomas, if I could make sure my family home, the home I was born and reared in could stay in the family, I would be a happy man, but realistically, there is little chance of that happening." He swore solemnly. "I'm getting far too old for this, Mattie, God rest him, used keep the auld bitch in line; Danielle, fair dues to her, is of the same mould, but legally, Bernie can force the sale, whatever anyone else wants be damned." Tom did not get to reply before there was a sound of movement from upstairs. "I guess someone is up." 

  
Tom threw on the kettle as he heard Danielle's footsteps on the stairs. "What devilment are you up to?"

 

"Just talking to the man that according to you, Siobhan was talking out her arse about," Michael commented.

  
  
"Jesus, if that isn't worrying. Whatever he says," Danielle walked into the room, looking at Tom, "ignore him, he thinks he holds authority."   


"I am the last man of the Hughes name I'd like to remind you." Michael pointed out.

 

"Not the last Hughes though," Danielle smirked.

 

"Aye, that's your plan so, tag this poor man along and keep the name?"

 

"I don't have to take a man's name if I ever get married."

  
  
"Jesus, you're awkward for the sake of it so you are." Michael shook his head.

 

"Did you honestly come out here to just get a cup of tea and go snooping?" Danielle laughed at her uncle.

 

"I need a good cuppa before heading back home." he shrugged. "Listen, Danielle." She stopped smiling and gave her uncle her full attention. "You know I can't afford this at the moment, but you know Mam and Dad would never have wanted this place sold."

  
  
"It was why they divvied it up, so everyone would look after it."

 

Michael nodded. "If it can be, I support what is needed, just let me know." Danielle nodded. "Now, I am off to the airport." he extended his hand to Tom, "You better look after my niece, Thomas," he warned.

  
Tom nodded as he shook his hand. "I will, and good to meet you."

 

Michael nodded before turning to his niece. "Danielle, do what you can, no better woman for it." He embraced her in a hug. "He's fair fancy, but I think your dad would have liked him anyway," he whispered.

 

Danielle smiled. "Thank you, Mike, I will let you know how things go here." 

  
"Do, sure and Lourda too." with a final wave, her uncle turned and left the small cottage.

 

"So, where's my tea?" Danielle grinned playfully, causing Tom to grin and pull her to him.

 

"I got sidetracked by unexpected uncles."

 

"I dare say you did." She laughed. "But I still want some tea." she turned and began to make it.

 

*  
  
"What time are you flying back at tomorrow?"

  
  
"Early enough, I have to get a few things done, and then the fun for the press tour starts." Tom sighed, pulling Danielle to him. "I wish you were coming home too."  


"I have too much going on here."

  
"Would it not be easier to come home and get the loan and then come back and deal with it, and what about that guy that wants to meet you about your exam?"  


"I have to see if I can stop here putting it up for sale before I can even consider going into NatWest and asking for a loan." Danielle groaned. "As for him," she inhaled deeply, "It’s all so much at once."

 

Tom watched as Danielle began to stress out again. "Elle?"

 

"What?" she noted something in his eyes.

 

"I was thinking."   


"Oh, Jesus."

  
"I want you to listen to everything I say before reacting, please." Danielle looked at him worriedly. "You have a decent amount of the money for the house already, don't you?" She nodded slightly. "And you know the bank would give you more?"  


"I don't know if they will, but I have no reason to believe they wouldn't. I have collateral, my credit card is never used, I am a good candidate." She explained, "Why?"

  
"If I.…"

  
"No." She cut in and pulled back from him.

 

"Elle, please, just listen to me." Tom pleaded. "Why won't you even listen?"   


"Because I know what you are going to say and I don't want to discuss it."  


"You have no idea what I am going to say, and why not discuss things?"  


"You are going to suggest you spot me the cash, right?" He did not respond. "No Tom, I am not even going to consider it."

  
"Why not?"  


"Because I am not a money hungry bitch only interested in your financial worth." She snapped back. "I am not doing that."   


"I know you're not and that is why I am offering." Danielle just shook her head. "Elle, I am suggesting this because one, you and I both know, the sooner we get your aunt off your back, the sooner it is sorted, and two, because I know you love this house, because it stops this from going any further, and most importantly, because I want you to stop lying awake wondering about it, I want you to actually enjoy yourself again. You are incredibly stressed since before I got here, and yes, I am a part to blame, but I like to think we are fixing that and I want to fix this too." She said nothing, instead, she looked at him guiltily. "I know you are not sleeping, you have to force yourself to be yourself in front of me because you are anxious and are trying to hide it, please, let me help."

 

"It's not possible." she shook her head.

 

"Why not? I go home tomorrow, transfer the…wait, I can just transfer it to you now." he got out his laptop and got his banking page up. "Yes, I can."

  
  
Danielle bit her lips together. "How would I withdraw it, there is no NatWest's here?"   


Tom typed on his laptop for a moment. "Is there an Ulster Bank?"

 

"Yes, that's Irish, I think."   


"Well it's part of the grouping with NatWest according to this, so there you go." He smiled.

 

"I don't have an Ulster Bank account though." She pointed out.

  
"What have you here?"

  
  
"Just a credit union account."  


Tom typed for a moment before grinning. "All credit unions have IBAN numbers, so yes, you can transfer to it." He looked at her. "We can have this done today Elle. You can come home and meet this American guy, I can be selfish and admit I want a few more days with you before the tour starts, I know you would have to wait for legal papers to be drawn up and everything, but we can do this right now Elle, just give the word. You are trying to be polite and decline via excuses, but I have rubbished tme all, I know you don't want to do it, I know you would never ask this of me, but I want to do this for you, Elle, to make you happy, that makes me happy."

 

Danielle continued to think about it as he looked at her, pleading silently for her to accept his offer, to end the stalemate that was in play.


	89. Premieres and Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle stays in Ireland to deal with the house situation as Tom heads back for the Kong Skull Island premiere.

Danielle sat waiting in the solicitor's office, a cup of tea on the table next to her, a small but significant piece of paper under her hand. She thought of how she had dropped Tom to the airport that morning, telling him she would be home in less than a week hopefully, that she would see him before he went on the international part of the Kong Tour.

 

Again she looked at the small piece of paper in her hand, it had taken Tom another two minutes to convince her it was the right thing to do, and a small call to NatWest to confirm that yes, given her credit history and the fact she had her house as collateral, she very much was guaranteed the loan. So with a small transfer and a trip to her Credit Union, she and Tom were able to hold the piece of paper that meant that she would get to pay for her aunt's part of the house. Tom smiled as she looked at it, clearly ecstatic as to what it meant for her. When he had asked her what was her plans, she simply shrugged and stated the other half, when she could.

 

She was brought back to the present by the sound of people walking down the hallway towards her. She knew by the irked voice of one that it was her aunt, she inhaled deeply and waited for the door to open. When Bernadette entered the room, she looked angrily at Danielle. "What do you want? I suppose you are going to try and stop me from forcing the sale?"

  
  
"Just sit down, Bernie," Danielle growled.

 

"You have no respect," The woman commented, but she did what was required. "Where is the solicitor gone?"

  
  
"To get the last of the paperwork."

  
"What paperwork and what would you know, you dropped out of college, Mattie was too soft on you, you went on to do nothing."

  
"I would disagree, I have a great paying job, I have a nice home and a good hard working boyfriend, things are very much going well for me Bernie, not that I am overly bothered by your opinion, though I do use it to gauge things. What you find to be terrible and anger, I know my father would have approved of, so thank you for setting my concerns to rest." Danielle smiled sweetly just as the solicitor re-entered the room.

 

"Right, so it is a fair swap really, nothing of great note, you Danielle Hughes, are offering the whole twenty-five thousand euro share of the house at Droichead Beag, Connemara, Galway to Bernadette Whelan, your aunt and on her accepting, she is signing over her share of the building and her legal rights to it. That is the general gist of this." The solicitor explained.

 

Bernadette frowned then looked at Danielle, who looked at her for her reaction before pushing the draft forward. "How?"

  
  
"I told you already, I have more than enough money." Danielle grinned. "Oh and I still want my mother's things back. I mean it, Bernie, I am going home tomorrow, I want them back before I head to the airport. I have spoken with Michael and Lourda, I have a guy coming to change the locks today and you will not be given a key, you are no longer responsible for anything in the house and you will not have to concern yourself with its maintenance or bills." 

  
"Fine." Bernadette went for the bank draft, which Danielle pulled back.

  
  
"I will give this to Mr Roberts, you will sign that legal document, he will give us a copy each and you will get your money then." 

  
"Are you trying to imply I would try to rob it?" Bernadette snapped, her face showing how appalled she was by the idea.

 

"No, but that is the legal process." Danielle scoffed, "So sign the damn paper so I can get on with my day. I need to go shopping for a dress."

 

"What would you want a dress for, you never wore dresses when your father was alive?"  
  
"I have something to go to as soon as I return to London, so chop-chop, I'm a busy woman."

 

*  
  
Danielle smiled as she drove to the airport. She had slept well enough as Tom's smell was still on the side of the bed that he had been on and knowing that they would return there soon, her holding the largest part of the home she always wanted making her excited and happy. She had gotten a dress the day before after the solicitors and with her hair and make-up booked, she looked forward to going home, to being home with Tom again, arranging for them to go public and finally be able to be able to do things together. The idea of them and Mac going for a walk in Hampstead Heath was enticing in ways she could not vocalise, she knew at first there would be people annoying them, but she knew too that they would be old news again in the near future.

 

She handed back the car and went to the check-in desk, she knew Tom would be busy all day, he had to prep and get ready for the premier. He had texted earlier in the day to ask her how she was getting on, she gave him a story about getting the legal work signed and said little else before the car to ready him for the day arrived, so with 'I love you's' and goodbyes, they said they would talk later.

 

As it stood, she arrived in London on time and was able to get a taxi back to the house, it felt almost odd to be back and for Tom not to be there, but with too little time to worry about things, she rushed around, getting her bag and everything brought back upstairs and into the room, she looked around, Tom had it as it always was, but she realised that the bed was unkempt in the centre and not to the side, causing her to laugh slight, Tom clearly taking advantage of the greater space. She took out the dress and went into the wardrobe to get the shoes she knew would work with it. Just then, her phone rang. "Hey, Nacelle."

  
  
"So, I spoke to Henry, he said that he can fit you in, he is brilliant, I trained with him, I would not allow some half wit at you."

  
  
"You're the best Nacelle."

  
  
"You know it darling, listen, how does lunch at ours sound next week?"

 

"Brilliant, day and time and I'll be there." 

  
"Woohoo, we will wait until lover boy is on the road so you'll have something to do other than pine for him."   


"I will not pine, I will mope quietly in a corner and pretend not to eat my own weight in Ben and Jerry's." Nacelle laughed. "I'll be fine, it's only two to three weeks." 

  
"How was Ireland?"  


"Wet, wetter than usual."  


"So submerged then?"  


"Effectively, here faired no better I can see."

 

"Apparently not if you listen to Becky. Anyway, I will talk to you later, Henry is lovely, he'll look after you."

 

"Thanks again Nacelle."  


"Anytime girl, I'll look after you." Nacelle sang before hanging up the phone.

 

With her dress and shoes in hand, Danielle rushed outside and into the waiting taxi, texting the address as she went.

 

*  
  
Tom smiled brightly as the rain fell, there had been one question about Taylor, but he dismissed it, focusing on the movie instead, he smiled, posed and spoke with his fellow cast members for what seemed like an hour on the carpet. He loved that the tour was starting at home, he would be able to get another few days at home. More importantly, if Danielle could get everything sorted in Ireland, she could come home, he could spend a few more days with her before he left again, that caused him to smile more.   


He joked and smiled as he, Brie Larson and Samuel Jackson stood together, being photographed and Jackson complained jokingly of the British weather. He began to walk into the cinema finally and sighed. Overall the evening was a success thus far. He took out his phone and looked at it, a few texts had come in, all of well wishes, but none from Danielle, which caused him to frown. She knew what time he was due to be in the cinema, she was usually one of the first to text, so it felt a slight bit disheartening. He looked at the celebrities that had come to the premiere also, the cameras flashing as they posed, he found himself hoping they enjoyed it. He also watched the others that had secured tickets, Emma said she was coming, so at least his little sister would be in the crowd, one of the first to give her opinion on it. He had not seen her enter, but the simple text 'we're here' had made its way to his phone, making him smile.

 

The movie was well edited, the CGI made all the imaginary running for his life look good, and from those who were present, it seemed to be well received, not Oscar worthy, but good nonetheless. Again, he checked his phone a few times through the movie, but there was no word from Danielle. He was tempted to text, but as the first to clench his jaw when others did such things, he resisted, he would ring her when he was done. He watched as one woman rose from her seat in a manner that suggested she was trying to make as little of a nuisance of herself as possible and rushed up the aisle of the theatre. She was well dressed, her choice elegant, but Tom had to admit alluring also, he had not seen her outside posing for photos yet he felt as though he knew her, but he shook his head, she was of similar build to Danielle and he had not seen her face properly because she had not looked toward him in the darkened room.

 

There was a round of applause when the film ended and slowly the lights began to rise again. The room was a flurry of activity once more. Tom felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and when he saw Danielle's name, he grinned widely.

 

**Danielle - I hope you had a great night and that the screening went well, I know it will do great with people. Why do I get the feeling you have made a new clatter of 'Hiddlestoners' with this one xx**

 

Tom smiled as his brow furrowed, unsure what Danielle was referring to, but to see a text from her caused him to feel elated. With people congratulating him he shook hands and began to talk to people regarding the film.

 

The after party was being held in a small club not far from the cinema, the list was shorter than the premiere one and in truth, as much as Tom enjoyed getting people's positive reactions, he wanted to go home.

 

He forced the smile onto his face as he stood with the same small flute of champagne in his hand after half an hour, counting down the minutes until he could leave.  "Well done." the first genuine smile came onto his face as he heard his sister's voice behind him. She embraced him tightly in a hug. "I actually really enjoyed that."

 

Tom chuckled, "you sound somewhat shocked by that statement."

  
  
"Well, remakes can go either way," Emma stated defensively.

 

"Where is Jack?" Tom looked around before looking to Emma again.

 

"At work, I told you this the other day."

  
  
"But you said 'we're here'."

 

"Yes," Emma grinned. "But I never mentioned Jack."

  
  
"Then…" Tom turned slightly and stared open mouthed as he realised who was beside them. Feeling incredibly sheepish for noting the woman that had went to the restroom during the movie was similar to his girlfriend, not realising it was actually her. Danielle's hair was tied back from her face, which had her make-up done to have a natural look and she donned a dress he knew for a fact she had not had in the closet before going to Ireland. "How…the house…?"

 

"Done and dusted yesterday, I flew home at lunch time. Hello, by the way." Danielle smiled.

  
  
Tom immediately leant in and forced himself to only kiss her cheek. "Hello, I…I didn't think…"

 

"When Luke rang about that confirmation for the show, he asked if I planned on coming as a normal patron, I told him to see if I could keep a ticket aside, and when Bernadette all but snapped the bank draft from my hand, I knew I could make it."

  
  
"So it's done, you have the house?"

  
  
"I have half the house, but don't worry, I will get the other half soon." Danielle winked. She watched as Tom fought to prevent himself from declaring to the room about them, his eyes darting over her elegant dress which shaped her breasts perfectly. "Behave," she warned.

 

"This will be the longest two hours of my life." He groaned.

  
  
"What was it you called it before," Danielle teased as she leant in to whisper in Tom's ear so Emma would not hear. "Delayed Gratification." She grinned.

Danielle's dress


	90. Awkward Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Danielle spend some time in London before the Kong, Skull Island tour starts, but Danielle runs into a slight hiccup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I have not been posting because I was on holidays for the first time in years last week. I regret nothing.

Tom woke in the morning, tired from the late night the night before, a smile on his face as he felt Danielle move slightly beside him. Turning slightly, he urged her around in her sleep so that she would be against him. He had a few days before the movie tour and though the days would be busy, he wanted to spend as much time as possible with her, not to mention find out what the American wanted to speak to her about, hoping it was something that would further her own career. As he felt her sigh against him, he smiled. "Morning."  
  
"Hey." Danielle stretched a little. "When did I wind up here, I didn't wake you, did I?"  
  
"No, I must confess I may have woken you urging you here to me." He grinned.

 

"Oh, well, that's okay then. How are you feeling after last night, happy?"

 

"Well, yes, I never imagined you doing that." Tom kissed her. "I am so glad you did though. I encourage you to do so whenever you see fit."

 

Danielle laughed slightly. "No, though I am glad you were pleased and did not think I was just tagging along for some weird reason, I meant the movie, it seems well received."

 

"It does, and why would I think such a think as you being weird, other than the fact you are a tad quirky anyway?"  
  
"I dunno, I was worried you'd think that I was checking up on you."   
 

Tom pulled her closer to him. "Darling, I know you, you don't think like that."

 

"I just didn't want you to think that."   
  
Tom pulled her to him and kissed her again before manoeuvring himself so that he was above her, kissing her all the time. "Are you still…?"  
  
"Yes," Danielle groaned, feeling his boxers against her thigh, a very stiff yet damp part of it making itself very known. "It's nearly done, a day more maybe." she tried to shirk down a little. "If you want…"

 

Tom groaned as he felt her hand snake down his body, but pulled away. "No, not just me." Danielle frowned. "We haven't done anything since the fight, I want to wait until I can be in you again." he kissed her once more. "Regardless of his thoughts on the situation."   
  
Danielle smirked. "He seems a little adamant."   
  
"Darling, you cannot refer to him and use the word little in the same sentence." he warned.

 

"No, that is a slight injustice to him."

 

Tom was about to joke about her use of the word 'slight' too when Danielle's phone beeped to signify she had a text. She turned to the bedside locker and reached for it, taking a moment to unlock the screen before reading what it said, her face unreadable for a moment before her eyes widened. "Everything alright?"

 

"Um, that guy, the American, I am to meet him at twelve in The Wolseley, where is that?"  
  
"Piccadilly."

 

"Right…it's fancy, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
"Damn." Danielle groaned. "I need to get up and get sorted so."

 

Tom rolled to the side to allow her out of bed. "Will I drive you?"   
  
For a moment Danielle was going to decline, worrying who would see them as they drove through the streets, but she stopped herself. "If you're not busy."

 

Tom, having seen her conflict, smiled and sat up in the bed. "I'm never too busy to offer such to you." he kissed her shoulder.

 

"Well, stop now before we are late then." she smiled, kissing him again.

 

Tom pulled her back into the bed, kissing her again and again as he did so. "Can't help it."   
  
"How are we supposed to get anything done?"  
  
"You need to stop being so sexy and alluring," Tom explained.

 

"Right, so Bridget Jones' nanny knickers it is then." Danielle giggled. Tom could only chuckle in reply.

 

*  
  
Danielle's hands were still shaking as she got out of the taxi in Belsize. She could not recall even getting in the cab as she made her way up the front steps. Tom had gone to get the altered schedule for the following few days of promoting in London, so she had not asked him to collect her again, though he had insisted he would.

 

The meeting had gone well, the man from America was actually Australian working in Hollywood and had other business to attend to in Europe, but on being given her exam answer by his friend, he insisted on meeting with her on his travels. The system she had accurately critiqued was his and she had found a fault no other had ever even thought of. The discussion only took a short while, but Lucas had spent the following time asking her all about herself and talking to her regarding different matters in general.

 

Danielle changed out of her clothes and got into her normal attire, the dress she had chosen was one she had brought from her house in Suffolk for if she and Tom were having friends over again, nothing fancy, but classy, but it was not appropriate for the afternoon's work. She got a cup of tea before heading to collect Mac from the kennels, the dog ecstatic to have his owner back. Since he was so hyper, she decided it was only fair to bring him for a walk to burn the energy before bringing him back to the house.

 

They walked through the park at a swift pace, Danielle paying little attention to her surrounds as again and again, Lucas' words spun round in her head. It wasn't until a man with a camera stood right in front of her, causing Mac to bark did she startle enough to focus again.   
  
"That's Tom Hiddleston's dog, isn't it?"  
  
Danielle was about to say that Mac was hers, not Tom's, but she stopped herself, her focus going to the man's American accent and the camera clearly primed in his hand, so she walked around him and continued on the pathway saying nothing and not acknowledging him in any way, Mac looking back at the man every few steps. Danielle's focus was on the sound of a camera clicking again and again as she did so, but she did not react to it in any manner, instead willing the path to turn enough for her to call Luke. As soon as she got back to the car, she put Mac in the back seat and got in, her hands reaching for her phone and pressed the dial button once she found Luke's number.   
  
"Ms Hughes." Luke's voice was calm and friendly on the other end of the phone. "I am glad to see that you survived another public event."   
  
"No one knew I was there with him," Danielle commented. "That's not the reason for my calling, I have been spotted."   
  
There was silence for a moment. "Spotted how? Tom is here looking at me, actually quite worriedly now."  
  
"I was in the park, walking Mac, and a photographer came up asking was he Tom's dog and took photos."  
  
"What did you say back?"  
  
"Nothing, I ignored him and kept walking."  
  
"The best action plan really," Luke noted, typing on his computer. "Yes, you're here online."

 

"What?" Tom's voice was in the background.   
  
"What is it?" Danielle asked fearfully.

 

"Hey!" Luke sounded peeved on the other end of the phone.

 

"Darling."  
  
"Tom!" Danielle smiled in relief.

  
"You're alright love, he is saying that Mac is mine, but he is referencing you as my hot petite dog walker."

 

"Could be worse, wait, did he actually say hot, because he was creepy?"  
  
"It says 'petite and attractive'," Tom informed her.

 

"Could be worse," Danielle acknowledged.

 

"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean, it was weird, and he was in my face, and it was creepy the way he was staring at me as though I was going to just openly admit to everything if he did it long enough, but overall, fine." She answered honestly.   
  
"Good, I'm sorry you had to deal with that when all you wanted was a walk, Elle."   
  
"It's fine, besides, after the tour…"

 

"Yes, Luke and I were talking about that earlier, we'll make sure it is nice and smooth, well we'll try for that on our side, obviously other people might have other ideas, you know."   
  
"Yeah, but we'll be sorted."  
  
"You never text to tell me how today went."   
  
"I'll talk to you about that later."   
  
"Good or bad?" Tom asked.   
  
"I'll talk to you about it later."

 

"Elle?" Tom pleaded.  
  
"Good, I think."

 

Tom chuckled at her tone. "What does that mean?"  
  
"I am being offered some amazing work."  
  
"But…?" Tom asked worriedly.

 

"I have to talk to you about it."  
  
"How long will you be gone?"  
  
"Only a week, maybe two every so often, about once ever two months or so."  
  
"So what is the issue?" Tom asked curiously.

 

"I am not sure."  
  
"Elle, what is wrong darling?" Tom noted a small shake in her voice.

 

"I didn’t think…"

 

"You are incredible and so amazing, how could you think you would not succeed at this?"

 

"It fast tracks things."

 

"How do you mean?"  
  
"I thought it could take years, like five years minimum, this…this could make it two at a stretch since I'll be working too."   
  
Tom felt his chest swell with pride on her behalf. "Well, that's a good thing, isn't it?"  
  
"I have no idea, I mean, I cannot take it in. I…wait, I said we'd talk about this later."  
  
"Well, it appears we are talking about it now." Tom chuckled.

 

"Isn't this Luke's phone?"  
  
Tom looked to Luke who was looking at him in utter bemusement. "Yes, it is. Which reminds me, why did you ring him and not me?"  
  
"Because he said to ring if I was spotted, and I was. I was going to text you when I got off the phone."

 

"I am still hurt." Tom feigned.   
  
"No you are not, you are relieved she took it so well and thought to contact me, now give me back my phone and finish talking to one another face to face, later, after I get this sorted." Luke's voice was echoing in the background before it came close again, signifying he had commandeered his phone back from Tom. "Danielle, thank you for reacting as you did and for having the sense to contact me. They are running with the dog walker angle for now, but obviously, that will change in the near future when the announcement is made; though I should tell you, you are dressed like someone would do on the first of March, which of course they will criticise, these are going to be some of the first photos used of you, so be ready for that, as the only other ones they have are from that dinner in October with Diana and if they are very observant, they may figure out it was you in the shot with Emma and Tom at the New Years party and in the background of some Skull Island shot."  
  
"Okay."

 

"I know they are not ideal, most people want to look as though they expected it."  
  
"No, they are going to be fine I think, besides, I am not overly bothered. They will only use them as a starter. The more boring I look, the faster they will look elsewhere for their stories, I am sure a Kardashian will do something to get their focus again soon."  
  
"Exactly." She could hear the smile on Luke's face. "Keep your nose clean and that is exactly what will happen."

 

"I will be home in an hour or so Elle," Tom shouted from the background. "I'll bring dinner."  
  
"No, you need to keep trim for the suits for the tour."  
  
"One night won't hurt, we are celebrating," Tom argued. "We'll have some fun."  
  
"I am sitting right here and I do not need to hear any of this." Luke groaned, putting his head in his hands.

 

"Fine to the food," Danielle put her key in the ignition of the car. "I actually have to rush now, I forgot I had to go somewhere."   
  
"Elle?" Tom's voice was worried again.

  
"I'll text it to you." She promised.   
  
"Please do." Luke pleaded before hanging up after saying goodbye to Danielle. "I am glad things are going well for you Tom I really am but short of engagements, marriages and pregnancy announcements that I genuinely hope I will get to do for you in the future, please don’t make me a first-hand witness to your plans for the evening that involves you and your girlfriend doing…" Luke made general incoherent hand gestures. "Please."

 

"You're a prude Luke." Tom laughed, grabbing the paperwork Luke had for him before heading for the door.   
  
"And you're an exhibitionist." Luke retorted. "What's this of Danielle's day?"  
  
"She met with some big-wig from the US regarding a course she did recently, she flew through it and also found some major flaw so he was anxious to meet her about it, it was today."  
  
"It sounds like it went well." Luke smiled before his face fell slightly. "If not challenging."  
  
"She needs to move around for work, as do I, we just need to work with that. Same with several of my friends in the industry, we can work at it as they do."  
  
"Good plan." Luke agreed. "Now, please leave so I can try and forget what I was forced to endure a moment ago."   
  
"Lighten up Luke, you will age yourself. You stress so much."   
  
"I did not need to hear that."  
  
"I know, but be honest, me making plans with my girlfriend is better than me having a sex tape and talking to some call girl, right?"  
  
"Definitely."   
  
"So, see it as a glass half full so," Tom beamed going out the door.

 


	91. A Moment in Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom returns home and talks to Danielle, they speak about plans and have a small celebration of their recent achievements, which develops into a better celebration when she tells him something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though we toy with it, there is no smut in this chapter.

Tom walked into the house, the takeaway in hand when a fresh fluff ball of downy hair confirming to him that Mac was indeed back. He walked into the kitchen and put the food on the counter. There was no sign of Danielle, but her phone was on the counter, telling him that she was somewhere within the house. Walking into the sitting room, he smiled as he saw the top of her head beside the sofa, indicating that she was sitting on the floor, the reason for which being Mac had his head on her lap.

"Hey," He smiled, to get her attention. Mac looked at him and wagged his tail, but he did not move. "Elle? Are you alright?"

She turned and gave him a little smile which indicated how worn out she was. "Yeah, hey; sorry, I am just exhausted from everything. I decided I needed some cuddles." 

"Overgrown fuzzballs are great for that I hear." He sat next to her on the ground. As Danielle leant her head into his shoulder, Mac shimmied his body across Danielle so his chest was on her legs and his head had made it onto Tom's lap, causing both of them to laugh slightly. "Hey buddy, I missed you." He scratched Mac's ear as the dog groaned contently. "I have our dinner." 

"Just another minute, please." Danielle pleaded, looking at how content Mac was as they sat there.

"Whenever suits you love." Tom kissed her head. "So, can I ask?"

"His name is Lucas Waters, he's an Ozzie in Hollywood, he is in charge of Legendary's behind the scenes stuff, I tore his work asunder and now he wants me to help rebuild it all from scratch, bigger and better." She explained. 

"And you can do that from here mostly?"

"Yes, apparently. Since it is theoretical, but I will need to go to meetings and such in LA. He offered to get me an apartment there and stay there for the few months as part of the deal, but I declined when I figured out that I could do most away from the studio."

"Why?"

"Because you said, for the most part, you are taking it easier this year, because I do not want to live in the US and because I just don't want to. I just didn't get the excited buzz in my stomach that I got when I decided I wanted to come to England, when I decided to be a paramedic, then changed studying for this, when I chose the house in Suffolk, when I thought about you, when I think about us, even the day I decided I would keep Mac, I felt this sensation that made me think 'yes, this is good for me'. I didn't get it today when he mentioned that, I felt as though little warning sirens were going off in my head. It's not for me. Visits yes, even a working contract, fine, but no. I am not going there unnecessarily. It doesn't feel right."

"So this is not to do with me?"

"A little, I don't want to be away from you for a non-reason. We will be apart because of contracts, this month we are going to be across the world from one another, but I am okay with it because it will end and we are both doing what we love. If you said to me that you were not working but you were going to stay in the US for a month for no reason, I would feel terrible."

"I could go with you?"

"Do you want to?" She looked at him, his eyes told her that no, not particularly. "Neither do I. I want to be here, in our home, sitting on the hard ass floor even though there is a perfectly soft couch behind us with our dog, talking about takeaway."

"Our dog?"

"Well, he seems to have decided you are as much his owner as I am. He came in and looked for you and gave the most indignant bark when you did not appear." Danielle informed him. "Look at him now, he is on your lap for scratches, not mine."

"He is across you, technically." Tom pointed out. "How are you after the park?"

"Weirded out in a little way, I mean, that guy took the time to realise that Mac was the dog you were there with, that's a bit creepy. Also, I think people will figure out I am the same girl that went to dinner with you and Diana months ago, I mean, my hair is longer and it was tied back and I had make-up on because I was at lunch talking with Lucas earlier and only changed my clothes, but they'll realise."

"Luke is on it," Tom consoled. "He will inform us of anything." He gently coaxed Mac off his lap, the dog getting up to see what he was doing. "Bed." He ordered, Mac obeyed immediately "Good boy." He held his hand out to help Danielle up. "We'll get some dinner, come on."

"Sophie texted earlier." She informed him as she brushed off the clusters of dog hair from her jeans. "She is getting the same twinges she got before Kit." 

"Labour?"

"Not yet, but she thinks it will be within the week." 

"That's good. All excitement there so." Tom smiled as he washed his hands. "I might get to see the baby before I go."

"Yeah, that's what Ben is hoping. He thinks it is another boy, apparently, Sophie is identical to last time. His parents say a girl." She smiled brightly. "I am so excited for them." 

"Yes, Ben always wanted kids so this is great for him." Tom started portioning out the food. "How many outfits have you bought now?" Danielle looked at him with an attempt of innocence. "That many?"

"I love babies, I have no siblings I can spoil the kids of, Sophie will have to accept it." 

"You don’t even know what they are having." Tom laughed.

"I know, so I bought both, someone I know will have the opposite gender in the future, it is mathematically impossible for them not to."

"I'll say nothing, maths was never my strong point." Tom grinned, taking out some wine from the fridge. Danielle eyed it. "No, tonight, we are celebrating. The movie is getting good reviews for the most part and you are after getting an incredible opportunity, and you passed your exams, so we need to celebrate, a bottle will do us no harm." 

"We are going to regret this." She forewarned, "Wait and see, I will have a sore head tomorrow." she walked over to the cabinet and took out two wine glasses. Tom chuckled as he opened the bottle.

The dinner was pleasant and quiet, though both Danielle and Tom felt the wine take effect before they finished the bottle.

"It's strong," Danielle commented, looking at the percentage on the side. "It looks expensive." 

"About seventy pounds."

"Tom!"

"What, it's nice for special occasions." He brought his plate to the sink and rinsed off the food. "Besides, it is not like we are drinking it like two teenagers trying to get drunk as fast as possible, we had a glass and a half each, and we are not drunk."

"No, but I am starting to be unable to feel my lips, meaning it is having an effect." Danielle scoffed as she did the same with her plate. When she was done, Tom snaked his arms around her, kissing her neck as he did so. "I went to the doctor this afternoon, to see why my bar was not working."

"And?"

"Apparently it can happen when the bar is changed, it is usually nothing to worry about. If it happens again next month, go back."

"Is it safe for us to…"

"Yes, apparently."

"You seem sceptical."

"I won't be happy until I make sure I am not bleeding."

"So..."

"I bought some condoms on the way home. I hate them, but better to be safe."

"I know." Tom agreed, "I am away for a few weeks, so we won't get to use them too often, and when I get back, you should be safe again."

"Exactly." She turned and kissed him. "And…"

"Yes?"

"I am done."

"Please tell me this is you saying we can use one of the said condoms."

"Yep."

Tom's response was to hoist her up onto the countertop and kissed her passionately. "I want you so badly, but after everything, I need to wait until I get you upstairs." He gently placed her on the ground and took her hand to lead her upstairs, but she pulled her hand from his. 

"Let Mac out to the bathroom and bring him in again," She instructed. "I'll see you in a moment." She turned and walked out the kitchen door.

For a moment Tom felt as though he should be indignant, but his mind quickly came to the conclusion there was a reason she had asked for a moment, so he gave a small whistle and called Mac.

After he had the dog settled again after his bathroom break, Tom rushed up the stairs, noting that the bedside lamp was all that was on in their bedroom and the door was slightly ajar. Knocking before he entered, he waited for Danielle to respond. When she gave a reply to enter, he did so, looking around and seeing that she was in the ensuite. Swiftly he removed his shirt and undid his pants before taking them off and throwing them onto a chair, noting that yes, she had bought condoms and placed them on his side of the bed and had even opened the packet and taken one out. He smiled, knowing from years long passed that his attempts with another girl in his youth meant he spent too long trying to open the pack when his mind and blood flow were on other matters. Already his boxers were telling of a bulge as he thought of finally getting to be with her again after two weeks and knowing they would soon be separated for longer. He lay back on the bed and waited. Only a moment later, Danielle stepped out of the bathroom, and the semi-hardened appendage within his boxers filled entirely, his mouth falling open. "When…"

"Today." she replied, her meekness subsiding as she felt herself becoming confident due to his reaction.

The tip of Tom's tongue peeked out from between his lips subconsciously as he eyed the black lace underwear Danielle was donning. It was not a set that could be accused of being for sex alone, it covered her breasts and ass in a manner that suggested functionality also, but it was perfectly fitted over her breasts, hugging gently in on them while also showing the curve of her ass. "You are to go around this house wearing only them, forever." He demanded, his eyes still wide.

Danielle giggled at the request. "So, nice?"

"No, not nice, fucking divine." He rose from the bed and rushed over to her, hating how long it was taking for her to come over, immediately his hands went to her breasts as he kissed her passionately. "Bed, now."

"What about delayed gratification?" Danielle joked as she sat back on the bed.

"Not tonight, definitely not tonight." Tom insisted.


	92. New Arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie has the baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So according to sources, Hal Auden Cumberbatch was born the 3rd of March, we'll jig things to pretend that that was before Tom's Skull Island tour.

Danielle squeaked with joy causing Mac to jump up and stare at her in confusion for the high pitched sound. Tom ran into the room confused, his phone in his hand as he read over what the Jimmy Kimmel show had sent him after his afternoon at the BBC as he rushed around readying for the travelling part of the Skull Island tour. "Elle?"

  
"Sophie had a little boy!" She squeaked again, hopping up and down in the spot, "Bubble is here."

 

"You are going to call that poor child 'bubble' still?"

  
  
"Shut up. He's here and he is so cute."

  
  
"She sent you a picture?"

  
  
"It's a group text thing I'd imagine, they named him Hal."

 

"Short for Henry?"

  
  
"I suppose, I mean Christopher is Kit, so you know." She leant up and kissed him. "I need to get some presents ready."

 

"Are you going to the hospital?"

  
  
"Jesus no, I dare say it is families only today, but I want to have everything ready." She sang chirpily as she went for the stairs.

  
"She is more excited about this that I thought she would be," Tom admitted to Mac, who was looking between him and the door as though asking Tom why his owner had gone insane. He walked upstairs to see Danielle picking out some of the clothes she had bought for the baby. "This is a bit much, isn't it, I mean, he won't get to play with this or wear that until he is Christopher's age." He pointed to a toy and a little outfit in front of Danielle.

 

"Those are for Christopher." She informed him. "Everyone is going to be all about the new baby, I don't want him to feel like he is left out."

  
  
Tom's brows furrowed. "Are you sure you don't have any siblings?" he asked curiously. "I remember when Emma was born, I was jealous, people did sort of ignore Sarah and myself."

 

"I remember other people talking about it, I just want to be nice."

  
  
Tom wrapped his arms around her, "You are being incredibly nice." He smiled. "You're not getting baby fever, are you?"

  
  
Danielle laughed. "No, not yet. I mean, I know that I would like that, but not yet. Though I enjoy practising."

  
  
Tom's brow rose. "Practising?" Tom's eyes widened when he realised what she was saying. "Oh."

  
  
"Speaking of practising, you're leaving me in the middle of the night and we won't get to…" Danielle ceased speaking when Tom rushed over to the bedside locker that held the condoms she had purchased for their the few days before and pulled it out. Looking into the box, he grinned. "Perfect, one left."

  
  
"We cannot have gone through six of them already." she stated in shock as she walked over and looked in. "How?"

  
  
"The night of the sexy lace, the morning after, the afternoon after, yesterday morning, the torn one and last night, then this one." Tom recited with a grin on his face. "We have so much sex."

  
"No, we are calculating in that we will be apart for two weeks. What date are you back to me?"

  
  
"The 18th."

  
  
"Damn."

  
  
"What?"

  
  
"I have the interview in New York then."

 

"When are you home?"

  
  
"The 19th."

 

Tom pulled her onto the bed to him, "And I have the Empire awards that night, meaning this condom very much is needed now." He grinned, kissing her.

 

"Don't let it tear." She warned, straddling his hips.

  
  
*

  
  
"Half an hour tops," Danielle stated firmly as they pulled up outside the hospital with the presents for Hal. Because of Tom leaving early for his flight, Ben suggested they say hello before he left if they had nothing planned. So with a dinner ready for their return, Danielle and Tom agreed to a quick visit to the hospital.

 

Ben had ensured no one from the public knew that Hal had arrived, and though there was an element of risk to it, Tom and Danielle walked into the hospital together. "Wow." Tom looked around, "This place is like a hotel." they went to the reception and were issued two visitor passes and were instructed where to go.

 

"Security is really tight here," Danielle noted. 

  
  
"Elle, this is where Kate had George and Charlotte, the Beckhams had their kids here, this is effectively the penthouse of hospitals," Tom explained.

  
"So that's why the ID check, I knew I was being accused of looking too much like a filthy peasant." She joked as they got in the elevator. "I don't like it here, it's too…I dunno, hospitals are supposed to have of a din to them, especially maternity ones, it's almost like a library."

  
"And you would be a connoisseur of hospitals how…?"

  
  
"Five years as an emergency responder you big twat." Danielle laughed, Tom, becoming somewhat sheepish at not having remembered such a simple thing. 

 

"So, no to having any kids here?"

  
Danielle looked around as they left the elevator. "It just seems too much." she paused for a moment, "Wait, did I read before that you get lobster and a bottle of champagne when you come out from the delivery room here?"

 

"I think that is some deluxe package."

 

"Jesus Christ, it was a far cry from this I was reared."

  
  
"So no posh baby hospital for you then?" the pair turned to see Ben behind them, smiling brightly. "Hello."

  
  
"Congratulations." Danielle was closer him, so she was the first to be given a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek. "How is everyone?"

  
  
"They are good, Sophie is obviously tired, Hal is settling and Kit is unimpressed. I think he thought there would be someone for him to play with, instead of a bundle of boring." Ben stated before getting a large hug from Tom, who clapped his back as he did so. "Hey, what time are you off?"

  
  
"Danielle is dropping me to the airport at half four, the flight is in the air at six."

  
  
"Thanks for coming before you left. I didn't think you would want to be sharing him with everyone before he left." Ben joked.

 

"Bubble is here, we have to say hello."

  
  
"Jesus, don't call him that." Ben pleaded, but he continued to smile. His eyes fell on the bags in Danielle's hand. "Why is there more than one?"

 

"One is for Hal and one is for Kit."

  
  
"You got something for Kit?"

  
  
"Well, everyone will be all about the new baby, I didn't want him to feel left out," Danielle explained sheepishly.

 

Ben beamed in delight, "Well, thank you for being so considerate, though I dare say you have gone overboard…again." Danielle simply shrugged. "We head down this hall here, she's excited to hear you both could come, especially with the early start."

  
  
"How could we not?" Tom clapped his friend's shoulder.

 

On entering the room, they were met with Sophie sitting up in the bed with the newest member of the Cumberbatch family in her arms. "Hey."

  
  
"Hi," Though they were not friends overly long, Danielle darted to her and gave her a one-armed hug. "How are you?"

  
"Tired."

  
  
"I bet." She looked down and her face turned to one of delight and awe. "Look at him, he is so cute." her voice went up a few octaves. "His little lips and nose and ears and…okay, he's adorable."

  
  
"What is it with women and turning to emotional messes at the sight of a baby?" Ben asked as both men looked at the interaction. He nudged Tom in the side, "Be warned."

  
"Not yet." Tom grinned back.

 

"'Yet' there's a 'yet'?" Ben toyed.

 

Tom merely smiled more and moved towards Sophie, "Congratulations." He kissed her cheek, having gone to the other side of the bed to Danielle, "He looks a lot like his big brother, very cute."  
  
"Of course he is, have you met his mother?" Danielle pointed to Sophie.

  
"You see," Sophie stated to Ben with tears in her eyes. "This is why I love her." she wiped them. "Stupid hormones."

  
  
"Yeah, the post baby slump is legendary." Danielle stated as she rummaged through a bag, "Chocolates?"

  
Sophie openly wept at that. "You remembered."

 

Ben and Tom looked on in concern. "Apparently after Kit she really wanted these chocolates but didn't get them," Danielle informed them.

 

"I would have if I was told to." Ben pointed out in his defence.

 

"Well, they're got." Danielle shrugged.

 

"Ben, your mum said to ring her at six." 

  
"Shit." it was already ten past. "I'll go do that, Tom?" He indicated to the door.

 

Tom looked at Danielle. "I think we can cope." She scoffed, watching him follow his friend.

 

*

 

Bye, mum." Ben hung up the phone. "So, they're on the way in with Kit now and I will take him home for the night after they all get to see Hal."

 

"Congratulations," Tom grinned as they stood in an area of the hospital with proper reception. "How does it feel?"

  
"Terrifying, I went from one little terror that depends on me to two," Ben answered honestly. "So, what is going on with you two now? Better?"   


Tom's smile was enough of an answer. "Brilliant. I went over to her, as I told you; we talked things through and I think things are even better now."

 

"What about her and the whole 'public' situation?"  


"We are announcing it when I come back. Well, not announcing, we are just going to start going places, walking Mac together, go for the occasional meal, nothing to flaunt and when the paps come sniffing, just release what we decided on and let it take its course and be happy."

  
"And she is okay with that?" Ben did not sound convinced.

 

"According to her cousin, who she actually told about me; that one shocked me; she started crying one day that she had pushed me away and made me feel like she was ashamed of me and when talking to her about it, she said it too."

  
"So she is doing this to please you?"  


"No, we are not going All-Access, we are just going to live our lives and let the, as she called it 'kerfuffle' happen, then continue on as they realise there is nothing to see here."  


"Good plan." Ben agreed. "So, 'yet'?"  


"Yes, yet."   
 

"But you would?"  


"In the future, if it happens. She is after getting the most incredible offer at work at the moment and flew through the exams she sat, so she's too busy for anything like that."   


"Good, I am glad she's doing well. How will that affect you guys though?"  


"She has to go the US every so often, but other than that, she will be working on sets and at home as much or as little as she likes. She asked for my schedule for the year and she is going to see where she can fit what suits her around that and I will add it to mine so that we can plan an actual holiday later in the year. She has an interview in the US while I am on the press tour, that would see her in the US for some of the summer, I have Ragnarok at Comicon and of course other things on." He smiled.

  
"But she is not saying no because of you?" Ben broached.

 

"Jesus no, she has declined a few that didn't suit her. The interview for the one in the US is something she really wants, so she is going for that above everything else first, including smaller projects that would impede her availability for it."

  
"Does she have a chance?"  


"It is a long shot, but she is hoping, I mean, when I tried out for Thor it was a long shot, look how that worked out."   


"You didn't get Thor though," Ben pointed out.

 

"No, but it worked out in the end anyway," Tom admitted.

 

"So you two walked in here together?" Be asked, "If that gets out…"

 

Tom chuckled, "That would be funny, they would all be waiting for a bump that isn't happening."

  
"Yet." Ben corrected. The men walked back to the room and stepped inside. Inside the room, Danielle was holding Hal in her arms, talking calmly to him as she moved around. "Suits her," Ben stated from the side of his mouth to Tom, who stood silently beside him.

  
"She fled." Danielle joked.

 

"I dare say she did." Ben heard the sink inside the bathroom attached to the room running. "You're good with small babies." 

  
"Had to be with work."

  
"Did you deliver any?"

  
"No, I just arrived at a car where one had already been born and we had to take her and mummy to the hospital, Sarah they naked her, a good eight and a half pounder too. They didn't think her contractions were contractions until the baby started crowning, she was told they were crippling and hers apparently only hurt a bit."

 

"Lucky cow." Sophie groaned as she gingerly made her way back to the bed, Ben rushing over to help her as she did. As soon as she was settled in it, she looked to Danielle, who gave her back her son. "What did your mum say?"

  
  
"Kit finished his dinner, he is washed and in his pyjama's so they will bring him in to say goodnight to his brother and I will bring him home then." Ben recited.

 

"Good."

 

"If you rather we left you get ready?" Tom offered. "I know it is very soon for visitors, but considering…" 

  
"No, we are delighted you could come and that you took time this evening." Ben hugged his friend close. "Thank you," he leant over to Danielle too. "We will no doubt see you both very soon. Tom told me about your interview in the US, if we don’t see you before then, good luck." he smiled. "And congrats on the exams."  


"Thanks," Danielle gave a small awkward smile. "We'll see how it goes."

 

"Only way to do it, we all had a few auditions were we prayed and hoped."

 

"Worked out in the end for ye." She grinned back.

 

"I suppose."  


"So you'll be off to film soon?"  


"Can't tell you that," Ben winked, knowing well that Tom had informed her of his dates for Infinity War, "But I will be in the US for most of the early summer."   


"I know nothing." she smiled with her hands in the air. Danielle and Tom turned to leave only to come face to face with Ben's parents and Kit. On seeing Danielle, Kit gave a huge smile. "Hey handsome man, are you all excited to be a big brother?" In her talking to the toddler, she accidentally blanked Ben's parents, his mother bringing the toddler closer for her to talk to, only then did she realise they were there. "Hi," she blushed.

 

"Mum, dad, you remember Tom from the wedding; this is Danielle, his girlfriend." Ben introduced everyone.

 

"Hello." the kind smile on Wanda Cumberbatch's face made Danielle feel less foolish, yet still awkward.

 

"Show Kit what Elle got him." Sophie ordered Ben from the hospital bed as Christopher realised his mother was in the room and demanded via wriggling violently to get over to her. Wanda placed him on the bed with her as Ben took Hal and placed him in his hospital cot for a moment before bringing over the bag. "Stay a second." Sophie requested. "Just see his face."

 

Tom and Danielle did as requested. As soon as Christopher saw the stuffed toy and outfit she had gotten him, he bounced up and down in joy. "Where did you get these?" Ben half demanded.

 

"Galway, when I was home. I found them in a small shop, I couldn't resist, Sophie said it was his favourite." She smiled, delighted at the huge hug the toddler gave it.

 

"It is impossible to get, I checked online even, just cheap knock offs everywhere, everyone wants Peter Rabbit." Sophie explained.

  
"Well, now he has it."

 

"Say ta-ta Kit." Ben urged. Christopher just looked at Danielle and showed the toy.

 

"Yes, do you like him?" Danielle's face was full of expression as she spoke to the toddler.

  
"Ya." was all he declared before going back to playing with the rabbit.

 

"I think it is safe to say that it's a hit." Sophie smiled. "Thank you, for all the presents."  


"Yeah, don't leave me alone when I see kids stuff, I tend to get a bit excited." she stated in her defence. "Anyway, we'll let you have some family time. Bye-bye gorgeous man." she waved at Kit who looked at her gleefully, Benjamin Bunny's ear already allocated as the grabbing spot.

 

"Goodbye and congratulations again to you all," Tom added as they headed to the door, his hand at the base of Danielle's back. "Mr and Mrs Cumberbatch." he gave a slight nod of his head to Ben's parents too as they went.

  
"Safe journey Tom, see you when you get back." Ben bode as they left. "Well now, not many do as well as you do when they become a big brother, do they?" he grinned at his older son. Christopher smiled at him and babbled mostly, the stuffed toy still in hand. "That is going to be a favourite, isn't it?" He added, looking at the toy.

 

"Is it a good idea to have that as it if it is likely to be difficult to replace?" His father asked.

 

"No," Sophie pointed to the bag, "Elle bought a second one, in case of emergencies, and apparently that shop does them all the time, so if we lose two, her cousin can post one on."

 

"Practical woman," Timothy commended. "Who is she? I do not recognise her from anywhere."

  
  
"She's from Ireland, lived next to Tom's mum, works on set now, Tom has been seeing her for what, five or six months now?" Ben looked to his wife for confirmation.

 

"I like her, she seems genuine," Wanda declared. "Very good of her to think of Christopher too. Children are a great judge of character, so him trusting her is a big thing."

 

*  
  
"It was nice to see the baby before I left." Tom smiled as they parted in the driveway again. "Will you be able to get your car out while I am gone?"

  
  
"Yes, I am not that spatially challenged, thank you." Danielle scoffed as they got out. "And yes it was." she turned to look at him. "You told Ben about the exams and interview?"

  
Tom paused, "Should I not have?" He asked in concern.

  
"No, it's not that, it's just…why?"  


"Why tell him?" Danielle nodded. "We were talking about how you were getting on, he asked about your wrist and whether or not you were training and working again and we got talking from there about it. I'm sorry if that was being too…"  


"Stop, I am just asking." she smiled. "I just didn't think it'd matter what I'm doing."   


Tom frowned. "What do you mean?"  


"Well, you and Ben have so much going on and such interesting lives, I have no idea why you would discuss me."   


"Ben is one of my closest friends and you are my girlfriend, it makes perfect sense to me. Do you talk about me with Nacelle?"

  
  
"Obviously."   


"This is the same," Tom wrapped his arm around her, "He asked how you are doing, I sort of went on a bragging streak, since you work so hard and deserve to be acknowledged." 

  
"Just promise you will not do that with people who don't realise you're a complete and utter twat." she joked. "I am so glad Kit loved his present."   


"It was perfect and so personal of you, I am sure he loved it."  


"Tom, he is two, personal is not something he considers."

 

"No, but he cares."

 

"They have the cutest kids, honestly." 

  
"Wait and see, ours will be cuter, when the day comes."

  
"For now, practise." Danielle grinned mischievously as they went in the front door. "Though with an early start and no condoms left, no more practising until you get back." Tom growled in frustration at that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter Rabbit and Benjamin Bunny are two characters from the books written by Beatrix Potter, a childhood favourite of mine.


	93. Temporary Farewells and How Life Keeps Going.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom leaves for the Kong: Skull Island tour and Danielle is filling her life with time with her friends and work in his absence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Tom is going to be out and about now again as a result of SDCC and the like, I am going to move things along a little, just so I am not 6 months behind, 3 is enough.

****

Tom kissed Danielle passionately. “Are you sure you want to bring me, I could get a…” She silenced him with another kiss.

 

“I won’t go back to sleep regardless, so I may as well give you a lift, a few last minutes with you. After all, when you come back, we are going to be at risk of being seen, and for that, we should enjoy this. No one is going to know when you are going and who is dropping you, so we get to relax with this.” She smiled.

 

“You ramble when you’re tired.”  
  
“Shut up, get a shower, I am going to get us some breakfast and you are going to add your phone and wallet to your bags.”   
  
“Speaking of which, where are they?” Tom looked to the corner where he had placed the bags the night before.

 

“By the front door.”   
  
“Elle! They were heavy.” He reprimanded.   
  
“You know that as a paramedic you have to at least be able to lift heavy objects, trust me, those were not heavy.” She grinned, “Now get ready, you have a long day ahead of you, you need a good meal before you go.”   
  
“You are such a mother.” Danielle stared at him with a raised brow. “Just the way you insist on having a big breakfast and everything.” He wrapped his arms around her. “You are anything but the Hollywood norm and I love that about you.” He kissed her again.

 

“I am trying really hard not to allow this go further,” She groaned, squeezing his ass cheeks for a moment before stepping back. “Well, I will now, I could not resist that.” She added.

 

Tom chuckled. “I’ll be about fifteen minutes.”

 

“Tick Tock.”

 

*  
  
“Hey.” Tom’s voice was tired as he heard Danielle pick up on the other side.   
  
“When did the plane land?”  
  
“I am in the car to the hotel now.” He answered. “How are you?”  
  
“Good, Mac and I had a good day here, we just hoovered the whole sitting room, including in the couch.”  
  
“Elle?”  
  
“Fine, I hoovered, Mac just sat there shedding as I did it to give me more to do. I…Seriously, I groomed you fifteen minutes ago, where did that come from?” Tom laughed as Danielle sounded exasperated at the dog’s further shedding at the other end of the phone. “That’s it, I’m shaving him.”   
  
“I am sure he would love that, can you shave him?”  
  
“Can you, yes, should you, no. it ruins their fur apparently. I don’t know exactly how, but it is just not recommended. But I am tempted.” She sighed. “How was your flight?”  
  
“Long, but fine, it was a private jet, so we are all rested.”  
  
“Good, no transfers and waiting with the plebs that way,” she joked. As Tom laughed, she heard something, or more to the point someone in the background. “You’re not alone in that car, are you?”  


“No, Brie is here too,” Tom admitted.

  
“She heard me, didn’t she?”  
  
“Yes, and before you ask, yes, she is laughing.”  
  
“I hate you right now, a little warning would have been nice.” She hissed in a low voice.

 

“She knows that you are mad, I told her about you already,” Tom stated jestfully.

  
“Oh well, that’s alright if she is forewarned.” Danielle’s tone lightened again. “So, what are the plans?”  
  
“Hotel, shower, something to eat and premiere.”   
  
“I am not going to lie, I am not the least bit jealous, that sounds exhausting.”  
  
“It is. What about you?”  
  
“Well, it is eleven at night here. I am meeting Emma tomorrow for lunch and we are thinking about going to see something in the cinema this weekend.”  
  
“I recommend Skull Island,” There was a distinctive hint of a smile on Tom’s as he spoke.  
  
“I cannot say I am surprised by the recommendation,” Danielle laughed back. “I better let you go, for now, I have to bring this fella out to the bathroom before we head to bed. He misses you by the way.”

 

“I miss both of you.”

 

“You should see the guilty look on his face, actually, I am going to take a photo of this and show it to you, it is too funny.”  
  
“I actually have a photo I forgot to show you when you went to Ireland, he made a mess on the floor with his water and tried to hide it, he looked so guilty, I will send it on. Goodnight Elle, I will ring you when it is morning here.”  
  
“Don’t put yourself out, give me a text after the movie to let me know how you are getting on and talk to you when you get a chance, Night Tom.” She sighed, her exhaustion blatant.

 

“Did you go back to bed this morning?”  
  
“Never got a chance, I got a phone call from Nacelle about a great project she is working on that she found out would be a couple days’ work for me in Suffolk, so I had to update my CV and send it on, then got caught in a Skype interview, walk Mac, the usual.”  
  
“Why didn’t you say that when I asked what you did today?” Tom asked, confused.

 

“Because I don’t want to talk work when I don’t have much time talking with you, I actually was going to tell you in the morning.”

 

“How far is it from yours and Mum’s?”  
  
“Half an hour.”  
  
“That’s perfect.”   
  
“Starts Monday.”   
  
“Brilliant.”

  
“Yep, so I am getting this place sorted before I go, Mac and I are moving out Sunday morning. Your mum is delighted, I think Nacelle is too, she hates the people she is supposed to be sharing an apartment with, so she is going to crash with us.”   


“Excellent, you’ll have company.” There was no response. “This isn’t a good thing?”  
  
“She has sworn to ‘declutter’ my wardrobe.”   
  
“What will that entail?” Tom chuckled.

 

“Me hiding my favourite clothes in your mum’s until after she leaves.” Tom laughed. “No seriously, I fear for my clothes.” Tom laughed more. “I am glad you take pleasure in my torment.”   
  
“Sorry darling, but it is a funny image to have, you fleeing with your clothes to my mum’s, her staring at you in confusion.”   
  
“Thanks.” Her tone was deadpan. “If I was on talking terms with your car mate, I would ask her to give you a clip from me for that.”  
  
“What’s a clip?” Bree asked.

 

“A smack across the head…ouch!”

 

“Ha ha, thank you.” Danielle laughed, “Serves you right.” She yawned again.   
  
“Get some rest darling, you sound exhausted.”   
  
“I am, goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight, Elle.” Tom took the phone down from his ear. “Was the necessary?”  
  
“What, you were mocking her, I did her a favour, woman to woman.” Brie shrugged as the car drove to the hotel.  
  
“You have never met Danielle.”  
  
“No, but you don’t stop smiling when you get a text from her, you only say nice things about her and she seems really funny, so I feel some sort of honour towards her.”   


“She is great, how did you not meet her after the film in London?”  
  
“I am not sure, I didn’t realise she was there.”  
  
“She came with my sister.”  
  
“It’s great your family get on so well with her, Alex’s sister doesn’t really like me.”  
  
“That’s a pity, Elle was Emma’s friend before we started going out.”   
  
“Did that not cause conflict?”  
  
“For a few days, it’s my sister she is meeting tomorrow.”

 

“I am jealous, you really were lucky in the end with how things worked out for you Tom.”

 

He could only agree.

 

*  
  
“So, what’ll we watch?”

 

“I was thinking.” Danielle eyed Emma carefully, usually when her friend suggested such words, it resulted in them drinking and her feeling like death the next day. “It’ll be fun.”  
  
“I am too old for the fun I know you are suggesting.”   
  
“I haven’t even suggested it yet.”   
  
“Fine,” Danielle conceded. “What is it?”  
  
“You, me and a show.”  
  
“What show?”

 

“It’s one my friend Susan is in, remember her?”  
  
“She wore that gorgeous dress to your wedding, the one with one shoulder.”   
  
“That one, she is in it, it is being done by an Irish guy, something about moving over here and the difficulties it caused after everything that happened pre 90’s.”

 

“Okay, sounds good. What time?”  
  
“Six.”   
  
“I am not dressed for it.” Danielle pointed out.

 

“We’ll head to yours…Toms…God, it is weird saying that.” Emma admitted.

 

Danielle gave her a sympathetic smile. “Sorry.”  
  
“No, not bad, just weird. My friend and my brother. It is going to be so interesting when people realise that.”  
  
“I am sure I will be the worse friend ever, only using you to get to him, hell I probably even chose the house next to your mums pre-empting him becoming a huge movie star and her ex-boyfriend to get myself ahead.”   
  
Emma snorted. “Ten pounds says that is exactly what some rag is going to say.”

 

“We both know it.” Danielle laughed.

 

“Are you okay with it all now?” Emma questioned as the waiter brought their food.

 

“I am aware of what it entails, and though I am not overly welcoming it, I am not going to let it bother me, it was fucking things up between us, so I needed to either accept it or go, because it was not fair on Tom, or myself for that matter, I was losing sleep with it.”

 

“At least it won’t be as mad as with her. A few days of harassment then the occasional sightings.”  
  
“I am just looking forward to it getting boring and getting on with life.”

 

“You are incredibly boring, the two of you.” Emma jested, laughing as she dodged a small crust of bread Danielle threw at her.

 

*

 

_Danielle – Hey handsome, I am just back from watching a show in the West End with your sister, we had a great time, I hope you are doing well there and catching up on sleep, though I doubt it. I can’t remember did you say LA or NY next, but best of luck, I will talk to you tomorrow. xx_


	94. Returning Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Skull Island tour has been long and tedious, taking a lot out of Tom. When he returns home, it is too much and his body tells him he needs to rest, which leads to him needing care, thankfully, his ex-paramedic girlfriend comes home to assist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so, a little skip ahead here AND a minor alteration of dates for the coffee thing, which actually happened later in the spring, but what the hell.

Tom fell onto the bed and groaned. He could tell he was on the verge of being ill, his stomach felt odd and his head felt fuzzy. He had not drunk very much at the awards, but he suspected that the little he did drink after all the tiring travelling over the last two weeks and the now suspect stomach upset was not helping. Looking at his phone for a moment to see what the beep noise he had heard in the car back to the house was. He did not tend to check his phone in cars, he left it in a car one night and it cost him a good opportunity at a role in the time it took to get it back. He had to squint to see the words on screen.

Danielle - Delighted for you, you deserved it. The food is so weird here, I am scared to try some. I cannot wait to be home with you tomorrow, I love you and I am so proud of you. Xxx  
He grinned on realising that Danielle had taken the time to text. Over the past few weeks, they did not talk often, mostly texted, but he ensured to contact her every day as he got ready for whatever the day held and before bed, she did the same, but usually added another text on days he was on tv shows or the red carpet to give him encouragement and her thoughts. It made him excited to check his phone after such events. To watch the Jimmy Kimmel show, she had to get out of bed after a day of work and with more work the next day, as well as spending her evenings correspondence with the Lucas man she was working with in America, but she did it willingly. Her words and the smiley face or x’s at the end of her texts and the ‘I love you’ at the end of her day made him smile goofily without fail any time he received one. It made the tiring days and the lonely nights in hotel rooms so much easier. They spoke twice, but time zones and workloads made it difficult. Danielle’s week of work was one of intensity and insane hours, especially with her other work too. He knew she would be reluctant to speak too because he would scold her for over doing it. The only grace he had was because it was in Suffolk and she was next to his mother, he had Diana keep an eye on her.

Feeling drowsy and unwell, Tom kicked off his shoes and lay on the bed, not even taking off his pants and fell asleep lying across the bed, his head on Danielle’s pillow, inhaling her scent as he drifted off.

*

Danielle tried Tom’s phone again, but it was still turned off. Thinking he was driving, she sat in the airport café and waited a little while longer. Her flight had been fifteen minutes early, though she suspected that that was because it gave itself a little longer flight time to declare itself ahead of time on a lot of services, and it was a time of day where traffic in London could be a tad mad, so she knew there was a high probability that Tom was delayed. She had texted when she got to Orlando on the stop over for her flight, and again at Schiphol, but Tom never replied to her texts, so she could only assume that even if there was an issue with his phone, he would still come at the time they had arranged. But as it came to an hour after that time and he was still not there, she began to wonder what to do. She rang him one last time, but as soon as she heard the automated answering machine, she hung up. Part of her thought to get a cab, but considering she was only in the US for two days and only brought a small backpack, she decided the Tube was far more cost effective.

It took a little over an hour to get back to Belsize from Heathrow, and the entire way, Danielle thought over the time that Tom had been on press tour. It was doable, or so she thought anyway. Not fun, not ideal, but very doable. She had spent time with Emma, feeling as though it was as good as before the whole Christmas debacle and they arranged to go out another time soon. Herself and Nacelle had a great time at her house, even if she had to hide her clothes in Diana’s, much to her neighbour’s utter bewilderment when she answered the front door to see Danielle standing there with clothes in her arms, not even packed in suitcases, asking her to mind them for a few days. Nacelle met Diana, who apparently knew her mother from her days in theatre and the trio had dinner any time that Nacelle and Danielle returned to the house at a normal hour. The nights they did not, there was food waiting for them in the fridge.

Luke had informed her half way through the first week that Tom was away that the photos of her on the internet had caused little reaction. Most assuming her to be Tom’s dog walker, but one or two tried to link her to being the girl Tom was seen with for dinner with his mother, but her makeup and hair had thrown most into rubbishing it. But the small few were adamant it was the same person and were declaring their love or hate for it accordingly. He also warned her that there were a few that were certain that he was still seeing Taylor, and nothing would waive them. Danielle was not in any way bothered by such accusations, if anything, it meant she and Tom were less likely to be on people’s radar for the time being, which suited her.

When she walked to the house from the Tube station, she frowned at seeing Tom’s Jaguar and her car both in the driveway. She opened the door and walked into the house. “Hello?” She noted Tom’s keys and suitcase. “Tom?” looking around, she realised Tom had did nothing of note since he came home. His laptop bag and his wallet were in the kitchen, as were his two new Empire Awards. “Tom?” She called out again, but again, there was no answer. She walked up the stairs and towards the bedroom. The door was slightly ajar and to be honest, the irrational part of her brain began to think of more and more outlandish worst-case scenarios, but she dismissed it and walked in slowly.

The room was in darkness and there was clearly someone in the bed. As soon as she entered, she got her reason for why he had not come to the airport. Looking at the figure in the bed, she felt herself feeling pity for him. There was a strong smell of sweat and vomit. Her years as a paramedic meant that though others would recoil, she only noticed because it was so strong. The first thing she did was went to the window and opened it slightly before then going to the bathroom to assess the damage. She cleaned everything that was required there and then put a fresh spray of air freshener inside. When that was done she left the room again and went downstairs. She put on a wash, knowing they would need to get the laundry sorted before going to the kitchen and making a rehydration drink for Tom, as well as bringing a few headache tablets. When she went back upstairs, she noticed Tom had not even stirred. Sitting on the side of the bed, she placed the drink and drugs on the beside locker before trying to wake him.

Her hand went to his sweat covered hair and brushed it off his forehead. “Tom, hey…” Tom groaned. “Hey, handsome.”

“Elle?”

“Hey.”

“What…what are you doing here? You’re not home until tomorrow night.”

“It is tomorrow night; my flight came in this evening as it was supposed to. Have you been sick since yesterday?”

“I came home from the awards, I felt like shit, then I…” He rushed off the bed and back to the bathroom and heaved into the toilet violently. Danielle followed him. “No. Out.” He ordered as he spat into the cleaned bowl.

“Not a chance, I am trained and desensitised to this,” She pointed out, getting a face cloth and dampening it before putting it to his forehead. “You’re run down.”

“You’re one to talk, you look like you could sleep for a week.”

“Running across one of the largest airports in the world for a connecting flight was not fun, but overall I am fine, I miss my bed.”

“I ruined it.”

“The bed?” He nodded sheepishly, “I’ll get clean sheets, you sit here for a moment,” She put down the toilet seat. Tom silently did as instructed.

It took only a few moments to change the bed, she also opened the window slightly so that the room would get some fresh air. It was raining, but not overly cold so it would not require her to put the heating on for longer. When she was done she brought the sheets down and placed them beside the washing machine before heading back upstairs, making sure the lights were off and the doors were locked as she did. It was only eight at night, but she was tired and Tom was sick, no one was going to get up again soon, she thought.

In the bedroom, Tom was almost like a zombie as he made his way back from the bathroom to the bed. “Come on,” She led him back. “No, stay standing for a second, I need to get these off you.”

“You just want me for my body,” He joked as she pulled off his pants.

Danielle couldn’t help but laugh, “We both knew that from the start.” She jibbed. “Drink this.” Tom did as instructed and though he hated the taste. She then helped him with his shirt and lifted the duvet up for him. “Are you tired?”

“Yes.” Tom groaned again as he fell into the bed.

“If you’re still ill in the morning, we’ll get you to the doctor, until then, we’ll catch up on sleep.” She smiled, getting into the bed next to him. Tom pulled her to him, even though he was still warm from his bug, Danielle curled into him. “I missed you.” She kissed his hand that was around her.

“I missed you too,” Tom kissed her shoulder.

“Get some rest Tom.” Danielle was falling asleep as she spoke.

*

When Tom woke the next morning, he was relieved to feel better. Beside him on the nightstand was another one of Danielle’s toxic but effective rehydration drinks. He sat up and downed the mixture so that he would get rid of the last of whatever he was enduring. Turning slightly at the peculiar noise next to him, he looked to see Danielle asleep, her hair covering her face. Chuckling, he pulled it back and bit his lips together as he watched her snort in her sleep, he could not call it snoring, as that had a rhythm to it, but occasionally, whatever way she was breathing with her mouth open, she snorted.   
He looked at her guiltily, wondering how long she had waited for him at the airport. Had she rung his sister to collect her, gotten a cab or taken the Tube, he felt terrible for not even thinking to contact her. He noted she seemed to be a tad pale, he wondered if he had passed his illness to her. He could not recall if she had looked like that on her return the night before; only that she had tended to him, selflessly and lovingly. She would have been exhausted, but she made the bed with fresh sheets, smiling at him to not worry as she went to do so. Part of him wanted to wake her and thank her, to tell her he loved her for what she was and what she had done, but he knew she was tired, so he left her sleep, instead choosing to get a shower, knowing that he needed one desperately. When he was done, he was slightly shocked to see that Danielle had not even moved in the bed, instead she seemed to be snoring slightly now. Tom realised before that she usually did that when she was at her most exhausted. He went downstairs and looked around. He was startled to see there was no sign of Mac, then cursed for not remembering to collect the dog in his illness. He found his phone, which was dead, and put it on charge. Thinking for a moment, he went to put on the kettle but then thought against it, instead he decided that given the past few days, both he and Danielle deserved a treat, so he ran to the café down the street and got them both their favourite drinks and pastries before heading back to the house. He groaned as a photographer caught sight of him and for some reason thought him getting coffees was something of considerable note and proceeded to take loads of pictures.

When he arrived back, he went straight to the kitchen to see if his phone had enough charge to turn it on. “Hey.”

“Good morning, you look a lot better.” Danielle was standing at the kettle, waiting for it to boil, and loving smile on her face. He walked over and gave her a passionate kiss. “A very good morning then?”

“The best.” He held up the items he bought. “A gift, as my apology.”

“Apology for what?” She asked, taking the caramel latte from the cup holder.

“Not collecting you.” He stated meekly.

“What? Tom, you were sick, you don’t need to apologise for that.” She laughed. “I won’t say no to my favourite coffee and an apple Danish though, no matter what the excuse or reason.” Tom pulled out the two pastries and handed her one. “Thank you. So how are you now?”

“Hungry, what about you?”

“Same, I didn’t eat too much in New Orleans, the food was all gumbo’s and stuff and I just was suspicious of everything.”

“I was down South for I Saw the Light, the food is something you have to be careful with, it can have a huge kick to it and not have any sign of it.” Danielle smiled and nodded, Tom’s face fell. “The interview?” Danielle shook her head. “Elle, I…I’m so sorry, did they give you any feedback?”

“The assistant director is Lena Dunham.” Tom’s face filled with recognition. “She said no, so that was it.”

“Elle, it’s my fault…”

“No, it’s not. You held decorum and class after everything, if her friends or even she wants to get petty, then that is not our doing. I was talking to Lucas, he was asked to do a war film here, Normandy and in Ireland. He’s too busy but he told them about me, no interview or anything, it’s mine if I want it.”

“How do you feel about that?”

“Well gun fire, tanks, explosions and filth is the general gist of war stuff, so loads of headaches regarding safety, but it is being done with the help of a good friend of yours.” Tom looked at her. “Branagh.”

“He is an amazing man, honestly, one of the most incredible directors I’ve worked with.”

“I know. He wants to talk to me one on one to see if I can work with his idea. Apparently sometimes when a door closes, the side wall of the house comes off. Branagh has a lot of influence, Lucas is his usual go-to man, but this redoing this safety thing is his only project this year, so he recommended me. If I can work this…” She smiled, “Jesus, if I can actually get Branagh on my resume, if I do this right…”

Tom pulled her to him, “You will, you are meticulous and intelligent, I know you will fly through this, wait and see.”

“He is in London next week.”

“Great.”

“I said I would meet him, but also that if possible could I bring my partner with me.” Tom looked at her blankly. “It was his wife I was talking to, when she asked who said partner was and relayed the message, he was elated apparently. So, fancy coming to lunch with me and Kenneth Branagh next week?”

Tom pulled her to him. “I will gladly accompany my beautiful girlfriend to her work meeting with the world-famous director next week.” He beamed. “Look at you Elle, less than a year in and you are getting all this done.”

“Visualisation. I thought it and look what’s happening; you, Mac, who we will collect after our coffees, my exams, my promotions, so to speak, it has to be deemed a promotion when you are a consultant for a huge studio,” Tom nodded in agreement. “Getting to work on Game of Thrones and now, having a business lunch with Kenneth fucking Branagh.”

  
“You are driven.” He kissed her again.

“I’m swinging with the big dicks now.” Tom looked at her in shock. “It’s an expression.”

“Irish people are nuts.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know it is petty to use such an idea as one of the "squad" getting Danielle to lose out on a job, but I don't care :)


	95. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Danielle get on with living their lives, paps be damned. But of course, the internet has its own ideas when it saw the two coffee cups, and of course, that statement regarding Tom and Bond.

Danielle was checking her phone since she heard it go off while she and Tom were collecting Mac. She had texted the kennels the night before on seeing Tom so ill to ask them if it was alright to leave the dog for another night, they, of course, obliged and as soon as the coffee and pastries were finished, the pair decided to collect him. She read the text from Nacelle a second time, trying to see the logic behind it. 

“Something important?” Tom came into her peripheral vision as he sat into the passenger seat. 

“Nope, but funny as hell.” She showed him the photo that was on the screen of him with the two coffees. 

“That asshole was outside the coffee shop this morning, what are they saying now?” 

“Well, it is all over the internet.”

“What is?” He asked worriedly. 

“Sure, this is the confirmation the world needed.” She giggled. 

“What are you on about Elle?” He looked at her worriedly. 

“Proof you and Taylor are still together,” His brow rose immediately. “The little ‘Hiddleswift’ fanatics are all over the internet violently arguing that this is unequivocal proof you are still together.”

“It’s a picture of me with coffee?” Tom stated, concerned at the severe lack of explanation. 

“No, there are pictures of you running to the café, then with you walking back with not one, but two coffees,” Danielle explained. “Oh, and why did you not tell me I am to be a stepmom?”

“I am sorry, what?”

“Apparently that is why she has not been seen since the break-up, you’re to be a dad, congrats.” Tom looked at her appalled. “Relax, she did a show a few weeks ago, there was no bump.” Danielle laughed. “If she was pregnant, you would know about it.” 

“But…”

“Tom, be reasonable, she is twenty-seven, unmarried and already getting too old to hold this fresh-faced teen songstress look, a baby would be career suicide for her now. Relax, this is the same people who are saying she is sitting in this car beside you today, that you are with her, and we both know you’re not.” She smiled. 

Tom nodded. “Sorry, I am just a bit off today.” He then shook his head, “My brain is playing tricks on me.”

“You have not seen her since the end of August, it would have come to you before now.”

“I have not…no, it’s longer.”

“Right well, calm yourself. It’s just silly people trying to enrich their lives with speculation because they are looking for something interesting.”

“That’s a polite way to put it. Doesn’t it bother you?” 

“Tom, if you were away for hours on end a day, not answering the phone and no explanation, then coming back, smelling of other women and not interested in me, I would have to worry, but you are always contactable, if you’re not, you tell me beforehand and you are not the sort to do something that slimy. I know you are not off fucking someone else and I know that you are not with her, so I don’t care. Let them have their speculation, so long as they are not physically affecting my life, I don’t care. Even after they learn about us, they will still write their stories with you with other real or made up women and they will comment on things, but I don’t care. It’s not reality. Reality is what we have, we have our friends and family and we are not bothered.” She shrugged. 

Tom paid attention to her smile and her genuine expression. “You really have been spending time dealing with this and preparing for it, haven’t you?”

“I have. I am not happy, knowing that some weirdo will annoy me when I am walking Mac, but they will get bored, we will be just like Sophie and Ben, just two people minding our own business, no one knows what they are doing from one week to the next, we’ll be the next ones to be like that.”

“We will,” Tom kissed her hand. “And I understand. Going for the coffee this morning and for that guy to be there, it is annoying, but it is not forever. They will get their fresh blood and the two of us will be too boring and normal for them.” 

“I am never boring, excuse you.” Danielle nudged his side. Tom was about to give her a kiss when Mac stuck his head on his shoulder. “I think someone has decided we need to start driving.”

Tom laughed, looking at the dog who was giving him large puppy-eyes. “I think he has.” He turned and rubbed Mac’s head. “Blame her buddy, she’s in the driving seat.” 

“Alright, let’s go.” Danielle sighed, turning on the engine. 

*

Three days and three public outings later, Tom and Danielle had not been spotted, which suited them. They did not hide but were also careful not to bring too much attention to themselves. They were after bringing Mac to the park, Tom jogging with the dog while Danielle cycled nearby, finally using the bike Tom had procured for her. When they met again at the end of it, Tom smiled and watched as she loaded the bike onto the car. “I forgot to ask,” She turned to look at him. “The situation with your…” He indicated to her arm. 

“Nothing since, no cramps, bleeding, anything.” She smiled. “I guess it was just the changeover.” 

“So, are we safe to…” he grinned wickedly. 

“Yes.”

“For the record, you are not showering alone today.”

“Thanks for the warning, though, since you are back to yourself after your illness, I hadn’t planned to anyway.”

“Using me for my body.” He jested. 

*

“So, have you seen them while I was away?” Tom asked as he stirred the pot on the stove. 

“No, I haven’t really had time with work, but I was talking to Sophie, she was saying how tired and hectic things have been, I would not doubt her, two in nappies, that’s terrifying.”

“I was born not much over a year after Sarah.” 

“I know, your poor Mam.” 

“So, not close together then?”

“I am not going to say anything because I will jinx myself.”

Tom laughed in return. He was about to say something more when the doorbell rang. “There’s Luke now.” 

“I’ll stay in here so and bring some tea in for you both,” Danielle stated before going to the laundry room. 

Tom ran to the front door and opened it for his friend. “Good afternoon.”

“Hello Tom.” 

It was notable while he was in the turmoil of the time with Taylor that Luke seldom smiled when he saw Tom, he almost looked fearful, but he grinned widely as he walked into the actor’s home, something that made Tom smile. “Well, what is the gist of things?”

“Well the tour went down well, as we knew it would, and the film, as you are aware, is being well received.” 

“So, dare I ask, what is the reason for the afternoon visit?”

“There is a terrible little rumour going around that you are being turned down for the Bond role as you are ‘too smug’.” 

Tom frowned for a moment. “But no one has discussed the role with me in months.”

“I am aware, you are aware, the studio is aware, the general public, however, is not, and they are going with whatever story filled their fancy. And some are continuing with the farcical idea that you are some egomaniac with narcissistic tendencies that considers himself a shoe-in for the role.”

“Let them think it, it means nothing.” 

“Agreed.” Luke smiled. “Speaking of people’s opinions, how is Danielle?”

“She is fine, she is in the kitchen making some tea.” A moment later, Danielle walked in. “Speak of the devil.”

“Use my Earthly name, you fool.” She hissed. “Honestly, some mortals, they think they can declare your presence to everyone.” 

Even Luke had to chuckle at her jestful comment. “He talks too much.”

“No one has suffered with him as you have Luke, you deserve a sainthood.” 

Again, Luke laughed. “I was speaking to Tom regarding a rumour that he was declined the role for Bond for being too smug.” 

For a moment, Danielle thought he was joking, but when she realised that it was genuine, she laughed. “Well, true fans will know that’s bullshit and the Fairweather’s will not be convinced otherwise regardless. We can’t please everybody, fuck ‘em.” 

Tom smiled at Danielle’s immediate dismissal of such comments. “Exactly, then Luke was asking how you are and you walked in.”

“I am okay thank you, I hope you are well. I’m going to walk out now to let you two talk over whatever else needs to be discussed.” A moment later Mac stuck his head in the door. “Get out you lout.” She ordered, but Mac looked at Luke for a moment. “You met him already, he’s not a dog person, so bugger off and leave him alone.” 

Mac gave the PR man a judgmental look and left the room with his master. “Her dog just gave me a stink-eye.” 

“Elle is the person who raised him, I would not doubt it.” 

“You must be happy to finally have a dog, you complained too many times before that you didn’t have one.”

“It’s great, honestly, I love it, he loves jogging and Danielle insists on being the one to clean after him, so I get all the benefits.”

“What happens when she isn’t here?”

“I look after everything. We use kennels when we’re both away.” 

“It is very all very domestic,” Luke noted. “And you have never looked happier.” 

“I am, I…” Tom beamed. “Life is incredible these days, busy, sometimes even difficult, but incredible.”

“Good, I am glad to hear it,” Luke answered. “I am frightened to ask, but have you heard anything from…?”

“Why on Earth would I contact Taylor?”

“I never stated you contacting her, I mean in general.” 

“No, I have not heard of her or from her, thankfully. I have seen online that there is speculation that she is in the UK and that she and I are supposedly still dating according to some, in fact, Danielle informed me the other day that apparently, I am the father of Taylor’s imaginary unborn child in some people’s books.”

“I have seen that particular gem a few times as to why she is not in the spotlight, yes.” Luke nodded. 

“There was something though.” Luke looked at Tom with concern as Tom’s tone became somewhat angry. “A friend of hers, Lena Durham.” 

“I know of her.”

“Danielle went to the US last week for a job interview. She passed all the primary tests, they were very interested in her…her experience was seen as a downside, considering the lack of it, but what she had done, her references, as well as her extra work was something that they were willing to work with. Elle really was hoping for it.”

“What happened?”

“She was the assistant director, she apparently just looked at Danielle with a sneer and said no. No reason, nothing, and that was it.” Tom’s anger mounted as he spoke. “It cost Danielle a considerable amount of money to go to New Orleans and she didn’t even…” he inhaled deeply. “Because of me.”

“Why, did you go and smear Durham?”

“No.”

“Did you in any way make it that she would do that?”

“Because of everything with Taylor…”

“Tom, it is clear from the way Danielle was looking at you not fifteen minutes ago, that if she really wanted this job, she is not holding you responsible for the actions that led to her not getting it,” Luke stated bluntly. “Yes, you having dated Taylor and the subsequent break-up meant that when her friend was in a position of power over Danielle, she abused it, I am not denying that. But you did not actively bring this on Danielle, and if I am entirely honest, I believe that she dodged a bullet. I have heard it from sources unrelated to all of this that though talented, she is, as the saying goes, a grade A bitch. Danielle does not need such aggravation in her life and can you imagine if she had gotten it, considering. If Durham had decided to insist she get it and work the set, could you imagine what she could do to Danielle?”

“She could have made her life a misery.” Tom realised. 

“At the very least, she could have ruined Danielle’s love of her job, she could have made everything she has worked for be for nothing, she would have run back to Suffolk, or even Ireland and the hell away from the career she has worked so hard for.” 

Tom looked at him for a moment. “You’re right.”

“Of course I am.” 

“Thank you, Luke.” 

“anytime.” Luke smiled back at him. “I am glad to help. Don’t let it piss you off, Danielle isn’t.”

“She got a job with Branagh as a result.”

“Where?”

“Here, France and Ireland, some war film.”

“Doesn’t he have one coming out this year on that topic?”

“No, Christopher Nolan directs it, he is only an actor. He wanted to do some sort of story that is effectively the air battle over the Channel and the bombing of London.”

“How is that related to Ireland?”

“Apparently they got bombed once in Belfast, then Dublin was bombed for helping Belfast, according to Elle, plus they have financial incentives to film there and some beach they use that acts as a D-Day beach in most films and documentary remakes,” Tom explained. 

“So, she lost one job and got another as a result, how?”

“She is working with this man in the US with regards a flaw she found while studying, something to do with stunt wiring I think, and he has her as a consultant as a result, so they are communicating a lot and she had mentioned the job in the US before to him, but she must have said something about not getting it and then he offered her that, saying he was too busy, but that he recommended her to Branagh.”

“And she got it?”

“Apparently she has first refusal, she and I are meeting Branagh next week.”

“You’re going?”

“More for a catch-up, plus, she asked because I think she is nervous.” Luke made an odd facial expression. “What?”

“If it gets out, some people are going to accuse her of using you to get her the job.”

“But she has it already. She had it before Branagh knew she was my girlfriend.” 

“Because of course, that matters to gossips.” Luke scoffed. Tom said nothing for a moment, it was true, they would think it regardless. “This is a time to consider her idea to not care about appeasing others.” 

“I know, but I don’t want her to feel resentful for that,” Tom stated. 

“Tom, she is big enough to look after herself, I have seen her do it. If she asked you, she has considered it and has dismissed it.” Luke explained. 

“I hate you and your job some days, it can really put a dampener on things.”

“I know, I really hate having to see the sceptical side of everything, I really wish there were times I could just smile and not have to. I hate having to think the worst.” Luke admitted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sceptical of the Bond comment since no one anywhere has come out and said anything regarding it, it seems to be another internet fart thought that somehow became gospel to many.


	96. Old Friends and New Workmates.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle and Tom go for lunch with Kenneth Branagh.

“Ready?”

“Tom, I am having kittens, of course, I am not ready,” Danielle informed him as she walked up the steps of the central London hotel. 

“Why do you say such peculiar phrases?” Tom laughed. 

“It was either say that or go for a non-PG comment.” She stated. 

“Fair enough, it does not make it any less odd of a statement.” He pulled her to him. “Kenneth is a lovely man, honestly, just be yourself, don’t fret and it will be fine.”

“He is the one that got you the Thor gig, isn’t he?”

“Yes, I was fortunate to get Wallander with him, then he directed Thor, he told me the job and I applied, as Thor, but as soon as he saw it was me, he gave me Loki’s script, and the rest, as they say, is history.” He grinned. “Wouldn’t it be odd if he is the one that gets you the ability to do as you wanted and work for yourself?”

“We’d owe him a lot.”

“Everything.”

“Not everything, I mean, if you did not put your heart and soul into Loki, then it would not have mattered, as it stands, your performance has made him the undeniable King of Marvel villains. You did that, but yes, without Branagh saying to take the script, it would all not matter.” She pointed out. Inhaling deeply, she stopped outside the restaurant. “Jesus, this is hard.” 

Tom watched as she readied herself, breathing deeply to try and prevent her nerves showing. “Elle,” She looked at him. “You are incredibly dedicated and you have had nothing but amazing things said about you by your previous employers, you will do wonderfully at this.” He smiled encouragingly. 

“I know, but this is big. I mean Game of Thrones is big, obviously, but a war movie, Tom, you did War Horse, think of that with more weapons, it’s going to be a logistical and hazard shit-storm, if I get it right, I am leapfrogging steps again, if I get it wrong, it is actually dangerous.” She paced slightly. “What is wrong with me, I was never this anxious before.” 

“I don’t know, but you have no reason to worry, just breathe.” She did as he instructed. “Ready?” She nodded slightly. Taking her hand in his, Tom walked into the restaurant. The Maître d’ smiling politely at them as they did. “Branagh table.”

“Of course, Mr Hiddleston, this way.” The man brought two menus and a wine list and escorted the pair to a small alcove in the very corner of the restaurant, slightly hidden from the rest of the patrons. 

There in the corner was Branagh, a thick file in front of him, as well as a tablet, looking over something. As though sensing someone was approaching, he looked up from his work. It took only a moment for him to recognise who it was and he rose to his feet. “Tom.” He walked around the table and embraced the younger man fondly. “How are you?”

“Great, it’s great to see you, you look well, what’s new with you?”

“Well, getting this off the ground.” He pointed to the file in front of him before looked to Danielle, “I can assume you are Ms Hughes?” he reached out to shake her hand, his face one of politeness and friendliness. 

“Yes, thank you for considering me, Mr Branagh.” She took his hand and shook. 

“You’re Irish?” He seemed somewhat surprised. 

Remembering that she had read somewhere that his family came from the North during the Troubles, Danielle was worried for a moment that her Southern accent and nationality would be an issue. “Yes, Galway.”

“Lovely spot, went there on holidays a few times, especially Connemara, never could understand a word they said, most of it was in Irish, I loved it, never got to learn it though.” 

“I grew up there, it’s taught from preschool when it’s all you hear six hours a day, it becomes second nature, I still do sums in Irish in my head.” She admitted, relieved that he seemed to be unbothered by her nationality.

“Fair dues, well, let’s order something to eat and talk business then, alright? Order whatever you want, the studio is paying.” He winked. 

“Dangerous words.” Tom joked as he and Danielle sat down and looked at the menu. As soon as he read the first main course, he knew what Danielle would have, he smiled when he glanced to the side to see her focus on that order and none other. 

“Stop, we could get you the side of a cow and you’ll still be as lithe as you are.” Kenneth dismissed. “There’s nothing on you. We were in Sweden, filming Wallander, and he put away a 14-ounce steak, honestly.” Branagh explained to Danielle. 

“I remember, when I first came over, he was at his mam's, and I had cooked a lasagne, I cook big meals and freeze them, handier, and he polished off half a family sized dish of it, then an hour later, I swear to God, comes in and grouses to his mum that he was hungry,” Danielle added. 

Branagh nodded. “I’d well believe it. So, you know each a while then?” He looked between the pair interestedly. 

“Six years.” Tom answered, “we finally only got our acts together back in October.” 

“Well, better late than never,” Kenneth beamed. 

The waitress arrived and both men paused for a moment, silently expecting Danielle to go first. She had read before that politely yet firmly assuming control was a coveted trait in set personnel of higher roles, so smiling courteously, she looked to the waitress. “May I have a goat’s cheese to start and then the duck, all the trimmings please and I am fine with just a water, thank you.” The waitress took her menu, then looked to the men. 

Tom grinned, knowing Danielle would never decline duck. He ordered his own food as well as a sparkling water before Branagh ordered his own. 

“Good to see someone in film not afraid to actually eat,” Branagh commented. Danielle said nothing back, “I don’t mean that in an offensive manner.”

“I assumed not,” Danielle smiled. “My mother would go insane if she thought I had started starving myself.” 

“All Irish mothers are prone to that.” Branagh agreed. “So,” he turned on the screen of the tablet. “The general premise, as you can imagine, is fairly simple, planes, tanks, guns and ships, ground soldiers and civilians; what I wanted to do, and that is why I was hoping for Lucas, but am very relieved he sent you to me since he is otherwise disposed, is I want to perform a series of shot that incorporates the city bombings also. So…”

“St Pauls with the incendiaries, Balham station, the parts of London that nearly were burnt away, general destruction, and if I am not mistaken, you even mentioned Belfast and Dublin.” 

“Yes,” Branagh beamed, elated that she seemed to get his idea. “You did your homework.”

“Didn’t need to, my father was an avid history lover and I spent most days he had a few hours off watching documentaries, willingly or otherwise.” She admitted. “I have to confess I still watch them now.”

“Brilliant, then you know the scale we are talking about.” 

Tom knew a lot about film, RADA taught him more than just acting, it taught him a plethora of behind the camera work also, directing, producing, camera work, and such things, but what Danielle was talking about, the detail and her terminology made him realise he knew nothing of her job. He remembered the times stunt coordinators were working with him in different shows and movies, they were meticulous yet focused on the task, in truth, he rarely heard of safety officers before, they were simply just there. Danielle’s pace of talk and her focus on what Branagh had said he wanted showed she was incredibly capable and astute to the details of her job. 

By the time the food came, Branagh had declared that he would have the studio send out her contract and that she need not worry about flights and accommodation, she was sorted where needed. “I am delighted that Lucas told me about you, you have no idea the sheer level of naysayers there are that will not even consider such ideas.” 

“Probably frightened of the paperwork,” Danielle commented. She had noted such working with others, the loathed the paperwork, she thrived on it, used to having to go into detail with being a paramedic. 

“I think so.” 

“Excuse me a moment please.” Danielle rose from her chair and walked to the bathroom. She had not wanted to go, but she could tell that Tom was somewhat lost in the conversation that was taking place and she wanted to let him speak with his friend, so she went away for a moment to allow it to happen. Standing in front of the mirror in the women’s bathroom, she checked her hair and makeup. She had not done much, just put her hair back in a clip and made sure her face was somewhat tidy. She smiled at the outfit she had chosen, neat and yet not making her seem like she was in her fifties, Tom had looked at her with a surprised, yet approving smile when she came down after her shower before they left. Satisfied that she had left it long enough, she turned to return to the men. 

"I don’t think I have heard of you being serious with someone since Thor,” Kenneth noted after Danielle left the room.

“I have not been,” Tom admitted. 

“I take it she is someone very special then.”

Tom couldn’t help but smile. “She is.” 

“How do you feel about her leaving for work?”

“What can I say, I was gone for three weeks not too long ago, I am leaving again in April and will be doing other work this year. It would be a tad rich of me to be against her leaving for work. Besides, you have not seen how hard she works, Danielle is dedicated to her work and loves it, I could never even consider asking her to stop and she would be the same. We have to juggle it, the same as everyone else in the business.”

“It’s not easy, but it can work; as long as you don’t do what I did and mess up,” Branagh warned. “I screwed up before.”

“Most everyone has,” Tom pointed out. “I spent so long pretending I didn’t love Elle, that I almost lost the chance to ever have her.” 

“Well, it worked out in the end.” Branagh smiled. “Lucas Waters is a very hard man to get approval from, why do you think your girl has him ringing me demanding I take her?”

“Elle apparently made him feel foolish, she tore his work apart.”

“I am aware of that, but this is a closed shop Tom, our side of things has limited breakouts but behind the scenes, you have to all but sell your soul to break through, what is it she has that made a man who has crushed many a dream and studio’s hearts ringing me and tell me no one else is worth my while?” Branagh looked to Tom for the answer. “What about her makes you want to be around her?”

“She is incredibly strong willed, not in a stubborn manner, though she can be when needed, but when others would have shied away, she kept going. She is intelligent, as you have seen, she is an avid reader, so her knowing about what you need for this movie, that is all her, no brown nosing, she genuinely reads that much.”

“Shakespeare?” Branagh asked with a smile.

“Yeats, Shakespeare, Wilde, all of them and more, she will check the documentary channels long before she ever looks at anything else on TV other than sport. She has self- motivation, she does triathlons as well as work. When she injured her wrist at Christmas, she did not let that hamper her, she went straight to studying for this, in under two months, she went through a six-month course.” Branagh nodded. “She is an incredible person, she does not alter herself for others, the woman you have been sitting across from for the past hour is the same woman that will sit on the couch beside me later with our dog watching TV talking happily about the show she recorded last night at some obscure hour of the night.” Tom smiled as he recalled the excited squeak Danielle had made when something she wanted to watch was on late last night. “She is not afraid to be herself and sometimes that means not agreeing with you, she will fight for what she believes in, even if it means risking things she loves because it is right.” 

Branagh noticed Tom swallow at that. “What did she do?”

“Made me see sense, but to do that, she had to risk everything, but she did it, hurting herself to do so.” 

“It was worth it though.” 

“I think so.” Tom smiled. “You won’t be disappointed, you’ll see that this Lucas guy saw, what other people she has worked with have seen. She is amiable, hardworking and will not disappoint, I promise.” 

“Any woman that has you speaking about ‘our’ dog must be something serious and special.”

“Are you happy with what she is talking about?”

“I trust Lucas, I have worked with him for years when he said this is the person, I trusted his instincts, having met her, I can see she is incredibly able. Her line of work is male dominated and she is better than most every one of them.” Tom smiled proudly. “So, how is Loki these days, I read he is coming out again this year?” Branagh asked, a smug smile on his face. 

*

Tom parked the car in the driveway, they had said hardly anything since they had left the restaurant, but the mood was pleasant. He took the keys out of the ignition and looked at Danielle, who was staring straight ahead. “Are you alright?”

“Yes,” she nodded, not looking at him. “Just daunted.”

“What do you mean?”

“Everything he wants, rubble, flooded tube stations, the weapons,” She started laughing slightly. “I am going to go grey.” 

“You will not, you heard him, you will have your own team.” 

“I cannot believe I am heading a team,” she shook her head in disbelief before the smile fell from her face. “What if they don’t respect what I say because I am a woman?”

Tom’s brows knitted together. “You know that’s not going to happen; if it does, there are protocols to go through.”

“I know,” she leant in against him “I am just wondering how I will make their murders seem like an accident.” 

Immediately Tom started laughing. “Yes, that can be bothersome.” He kissed her temple. “Come on, Mac is not best pleased.” 

Looking at the window, the pair laughed at the indignant look on Mac’s face inside the sitting room, looking out at them. “No, he does not, he probably wants to go to the bathroom.” Danielle got out of the car and went into the house, Mac dancing around her feet, leading her to the back door, where he stared between it and his owner, trying to explain to her his issue. “Alright buddy, here you go.” She opened the door and Mac ran out immediately. Shaking her head as she closed it again, she walked to the hallway just as Tom closed the front door. “The poor guy was bursting.” Tom rushed forward, putting his arms around Danielle’s waist before kissing her almost ferociously. “What has gotten into you?” She smiled against his lips. 

“You are incredible.” Tom pulled her right in against him. “So fucking incredible.” His voice almost three octaves lower as he kissed her again. 

“Did me talking shop turn you on?” Danielle seemed to realise what it was that had Tom so frisky. 

“Mmhmm….” His hands made their way towards her ass, hoisting her up as he pressed them into the hallway wall. “You know I have a thing for your incredible brains.” 

Part of Danielle was about to make a quip about Swift, but she decided it was not worth it and thought of something far more pleasurable instead. “Bedroom?”

“We haven’t christened the hall.” Tom reminded her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am thinking it is time for us to go public with this little love story :D


	97. The Cat is Out of the Bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Danielle are found out, but how does the world and indeed the pair themselves react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few fictitious headlines to start. 
> 
> I know some may accuse this of being rushed, I am sorry if it is, I just want to bring the story along. I hope it is not overly so.

_Taylor who? Tom Hiddleston has a new love._

_The luck of the Irish, Tom Hiddleston’s new girlfriend is Irish._

_St Patrick was not the only Irish person to banish a snake._

_Hiding in plain sight, Tom Hiddleston has had a new girlfriend since last October._

_Did Tom Hiddleston cheat on Taylor Swift?_

_Taylor Swift romance proven to be a contract as Tom Hiddleston walks out with his real girlfriend of almost a year._

_Was Taylor Swift romance just a ploy to divert from real girlfriend?_

_Tom Hiddleston’s new girlfriend, his family clearly approves._

_Tom Hiddleston’s new lover, chosen by his mother._

 

It had been a lunch with Emma and Jack that had finally been when Tom and Danielle were found out. They were due to go to Ireland for a few days the next day before they started their next bout of work, but decided to meet his sister and brother-in-law before going. It was a normal restaurant, but in London, it was flooded with people and as a result, they were noticed easily enough. Fans took photos on their phones and posted them online. It took less than three minutes from the first photo being posted and Luke’s call. Tom gave Danielle a look and she knew it was out; she inhaled deeply, but said nothing, only nodding slightly. Emma pulled her friend in against her and spoke a few encouraging words into her ear before they continued with their meal. When they were done and had decided to leave, there was a glut of photographers outside the restaurant shouting for Tom’s attention as they passed. Jack and Emma had gotten out easily enough and went to their car, Tom and Danielle however, were surrounded. Tom had not wanted to fuel them too much, but he feared Danielle getting overwhelmed, having never experienced anything like it before in her life, so he pulled her to his side, his hand on her waist, her body leaning in against his and they made their way to the car. Neither said anything, both looking straight ahead.

 

Luke released the information as they had requested; the media eating it up in moments, most elated to get everything they wanted without ever having to do anything for it, some irate that Tom and Danielle had effectively taken ‘their’ exclusive from them. The fans divided into their camps immediately. The obsessive ‘Hiddleswift’ and Taylor contingents getting aggressive; Danielle was fat, boring, ugly, untalented, weird, a stalker, a bully, a girl hater, a temptress and all around horrible person, Tom was the devil incarnate for breaking their goddess’ heart. Those who despised Taylor seemed overall happy with a somewhat more ‘acceptable’ other half for their Internet Boyfriend. Though there were some that loathed her as much as they did any other woman Tom had been linked to, if not more because she had dared to go near their obsession and for that unforgivable crime, they effectively tore her character apart without ever having met Danielle. Then there were the fans, the ones that were utterly gushing over Tom and his new love. They scoffed at those who were adamant that Tom was still with Taylor, they pointed out that they knew it was the same girl as went to dinner with him and his mother, who walked the dog in the park, some eagle-eyed fans had actually figured out it was Danielle in the photo with Tom and Emma Watson on New Year’s Eve. To most, their attention to this detail told them that Tom and Danielle were not some farcical rebound or contractual relationship. She knew his family, she was close to his family and she and Tom had not thrown the relationship into the spotlight, to them, it was legitimate, and seeing Tom with someone that they felt was clearly more on his level, was a cause for celebration. They tried to come up with a nickname for the pair, Ben jokingly texted that “TomElle” was the new big thing. Even though Tom severely disliked it, he did not dislike it enough to not jest about it to an even less impressed Danielle.

 

She did not tell Tom, or anyone else, but Danielle went online to see what people were saying. Overall, she smiled a lot, elated at how people seemed to realise she was nothing like Swift. She was hurt by some of the comments, but she forced herself to remember that these people did not know her, or indeed Tom for that matter. It was clear from some of their comments no one would ever be good enough, they thoughts she was not smart enough for him, or that her career was incompatible with his, that she was using him; but her mind immediately reminded her of how that very morning, she was the one that was in bed with Tom, him begging her to stop teasing him as she toyed with him and his manhood and that was the most important thing to remember, she had Tom and the jealous internet brats could not take that from her. The one thing that had her smiling above all others were those who hoped they would see more of the pair together, that seemed to think she made Tom happier and more alive again. She was being given credit for things she knew she had no right to be, like his demeanour on the Kong tour and even people who seemed to think her and Mac were what Tom needed and were complimenting her; one page even going so far as to start logging her fashion choices, saying she was the role model for the normal girl, to be yourself and comfortable in yourself rather than depressed, overly skinny and wearing clothes only fit for a ridiculous runway, the word ‘wholesome’ was being used again, but this time it did not bother her as much.

 

There was one picture that was doing more rounds than any other, the one they had chosen to give themselves, Mac was front and centre, having photo bombed the selfie Tom had attempted to take only to cause both to laugh and lead to an incredibly honest and fun photo. Even those were not fans of Tom’s were commenting on how they had dealt with their being found out and the photo being perfect and honest and open.

 

Luke had also added that the pair asked for people to respect their privacy, that Tom wanted to remind people that Danielle was not a celebrity, she did not wish to be one, she simply fell for one so to give her some modicum of privacy, he knew that it was showing a rag to a bull to some, that there would be those who would hound her more, but most, it was clear, were only going for them when in public, still not ideal, but Danielle was willing to take it.

 

Tom seemed almost meek when he came into the sitting room with two cups of tea. “Hey.”

  
She smiled back happily at him, “Hello, what has you all shy?”  
  
“How are you with everything?”   
  
“Good, well, I mean, it was full on, the world now knows I exist, which is odd, but fine,” She smiled reassuringly.

 

“I wish you never had to go through this, I wish I was just some ordinary person.”

 

“Tom, stop, you don’t mean that, you are you, and I knew that from the start.” She pointed out. “We knew this would happen, we elected to allow it by going in public, it has happened and it can’t un-happen so let’s just get on with things. Are you packed?” Danielle leant forward and took the mug she always used.   
  
“I am, the bags are by the door. Are you sure it is a good time to go over?”  
  
“Tom, Michael Jackson, Kim and Kanye, Marilyn Manson, Will.I.Am, Beyonce and Jay Z, Elton John and a fuck tonne more people holiday in Ireland all the time and no one ever knows the half of it, it is safe to say, no one cares there. To make a fuss is frowned upon, you get accused of having notions, you don’t want to have notions. Bono has them, terrible things.”   
  
“I heard that said before actually,” Tom confessed with a chuckle.

 

“It may actually be the best time for us to go, no one will expect there. They will see us at the airport and expect us to be going someone hot and foreign, it will send them completely into a tizzy and we will have a few days in cute little B&B’s and not giving a feck.”

 

Tom sat beside her, “That sounds idyllic.”

 

“I am going to bring Mac for a walk in a minute, are you coming?”  
  
Truthfully, Tom was not in the mood for being harassed a second time in twenty-four hours by cameras, but he knew they would hound Danielle, in a way, he suspected that was her way of asking him to go with her for support, though not voicing her concerns on the matter aloud. “After tea.”   
  
“Of course.” On seeing her physically relax, he knew that he assumptions had been correct.

 

*  
  
The walk was awkward. There was a photographer following their every move, and that caused fans to notice Tom as well; meaning there were a couple of them taking photos too. The pair just acted as though they were alone, it was Mac that was less than pleased by those that were following them, though if anything, his eyeing the photographer was what kept the man from getting too close.

 

“Are you alright?” Tom asked in a low voice as they made their way through the park.

 

“Fine, I knew this would happen at first, it will be fine, they’ll realise we are just as uninteresting as anyone else going for a walk and get over it soon enough.” Danielle smiled. When they got to a field area, Mac started to jump around, looking back at them. “What?”  
  
“That’s my fault,” Tom admitted as he reached into his jacket pocket, producing a tennis ball which caused Mac to focus fully on Tom, sitting in front of him as patiently as possible, his butt barely tipping the ground in his excitement. “We started doing this when you were in Ireland.”  
  
“He never chased a ball for me.” Danielle stared between the pair of them.

  
“Really? He loves it.”   
  
“I am not going to lie, I am actually a little hurt.”   
  
Tom looked at her worriedly, “Should I not have…?”  
  
“Not at you, at him,” She pointed to Mac, who barely glanced at her for a moment before looking back at the ball in Tom’s hand. “Judas.” She unclipped his lead and the dog did a little spin on the spot before sitting waiting for Tom the throw. “Let’s see what we’ve got.” Tom threw the ball as far as he could, resulting in Mac bolting after it, catching it after the second bounce before running back elated with himself. “Why didn’t you do that for me?” Danielle demanded, to which Mac placed the ball at her feet as an answer. “Three weeks I spent trying to get you to fetch, we could have been doing this for ages.” Again, he just looked at the ball. “I am getting one of those sling things that throws it further.”

 

“I saw them in the pet shop when I got that, are they any good, they are so cheap I didn’t think they would be?” Tom asked as he watched Danielle throw the ball and Mac chased it.

 

“Yes, they get another twenty or so feet on it sometimes, he’ll love it.”   
  
When Mac returned, he dropped the ball for Tom. “Good, we can grab it when we get back then.” He looked to throw the ball again but paused on seeing someone in the distance.

 

“What?” Danielle looked around, thinking there was an issue, when she spotted someone, she groaned. “Careful of her.”  
  
“Yes, we interacted with her before, we walked by and she nearly, as you say, had kittens, that Mac was on the same path as her dog, and it started going insane barking at him and she got rude with me.”  
  
“Yes, that happens a lot, small dog owners don’t actually train their dogs or indeed treat them as actual animals and then get all annoyed when some crossbreed or other big supposedly ‘vicious’ breed is calm and their dog goes bananas, and Archibald tends to go batshit crazy.”   
  
“Who’s Archibald?”

 

“That barking rat.”

 

“She called that thing Archibald?”  
  
“Yep.”   
  
Tom found himself having to look at the ground as the woman in question came close enough to glare at them, her miniature poodle, beside her, shaved to look like it had been attacked by a lawnmower, the pair merely ignored it as it began to yap incessantly at Mac, whose only concern was why no one had thrown his ball for him. He gave a look of mild disgust at the irritating creature before nudging Tom to get his attention for the ball. “Sorry Buddy.” As soon as the woman and her dog were passed, he threw the ball again.

 

Danielle noticed the woman taking note of the photographer that had followed them standing nearby, photographing them; she looked between the man and the pair she had seen on a few occasions and held in such contempt, never realising that it was someone of note that she thought herself above. “Well, we have her attention now.”  
  
“Who is she?”  
  
“She was on the phone one day as she passed me, she is the wife of some Tory idiot that was running for parliament. Dunno if he got in, but she seemed to think that made her someone.” Danielle turned and took the freshly retrieved ball and threw it again. “I don’t know and I don’t care, as long as that rat doesn’t bite me, I don’t want to know.”

 

“Agreed.” Tom took the ball that time.

 

After ten minutes, Mac was lying in front of them, giving them both the idea he was done, so they reclipped his lead and walked towards home again, not paying any heed to the photographer. “I’ll get our things, you make sure he goes to the bathroom.” Danielle walked into the back kitchen and retrieved all of Macs belongings for the kennels as well as the two roller suitcases that were ready inside the door. When she came back out, Mac was in the car, as was Tom. She put his belongings in the back with him, Mac looking at them as she got into the front seat. “He knows he’s going back.”   
  
“I think so.”  
  
“Am I a bad owner, because I am doing this a lot recently and I feel like I am being pretty shitty.” She looked at Tom sadly.

 

“You are making sure he is in a place that cares about him and who treat him well, no you are not a bad owner.” Tom kissed her hand. “You are going to be working a bit at home soon, or at least around home, why not see if you can arrange to get a place that will allow you bring him. Ask Branagh if he minds you having him in your trailer. You have his passport, so you can bring him on the ferry to Ireland and France with you if you want and arrange the same there. I have seen actors have their dogs on set before, you can do it too.”

 

Danielle immediately smiled at that. “That is actually a really good idea.”   
  
“Of course it is, I thought of it.” Tom laughed. “Come on, we don’t want to be late.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	98. Galway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Danielle enjoy a few days in Ireland after the world learns about them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put photos in to give an idea of the areas Danielle and Tom are in and visiting. I will add more for the next few chapters (since I have now figured out how to do so) 
> 
> I own none of the images used, all copywrite is of course, to the owners of these images. I am merely using them to shamelessly show off my lovely country.

Tom adored Ireland, it was just like Scotland in most ways and as Danielle had stated, most everyone did not seem to care about their being there. A few people seemed to recognise them, but they did not seem overly bothered by the fact there was someone famous nearby as they walked through the narrow streets of Galway City.

 

They had stayed at Danielle’s grandmothers the night before and with consent from Lourda and Michael, had gone to Galway to get one or two things sorted for it. Danielle had taken a slightly larger loan than the cost of the house and the solicitor fees, Tom had realised, as she wanted to fix one or two issues in the house while they were there. He smiled as she walked through the city and got what was needed to be ordered and paid for. “It’s about an acceptable time to eat dinner, right?” She asked as she looked at her phone.

 

Tom checked his watch. “Yes, what have you in mind?”  
  
“Fish and chips, really nice ones.” She smiled.

 

“You’re not going to convince me they are any better than the ones in Aldeburgh, let us just put to rest that argument here and now,” Tom stated firmly but with a large smile on his face.

 

“We’ll see.” Tom’s smile faltered with the smug grin on Danielle’s face.

 

Tom had to admit, it was delicious, the cod was almost equal to the place near his mum, but the chips were incredible, giving it an edge, the smile on Danielle’s face only grew as she watched him eat. “Fine, it’s amazing.” She grinned widely at that admission. “The batter is nicer in The Burrow’s though.”  
  
“It is, I will concede, but the chips make this better.”  
  
“We did not discuss the chips, only the cod, so I am right.” Tom goaded, Danielle gave him a warning glance, “You know it’s true.”   
  
“We’re in public, so I can’t fight you on this one.” Tom laughed at her annoyed expression.

 

*  
  
“Why did you leave?” Danielle looked at Tom as they walked along the path next to the ocean in a small area of Galway Danielle had called The Claddagh. “It is so beautiful here, how did you decide to leave?”  
  
“There’s nothing here. I mean jobs are still being lost a lot, even though it is not as bad as it was, but there was nothing for me, I also needed to get away, I felt like I would just combust if I stayed, I felt so alone and lost after Dad and Mam left. I didn’t even know where to go.”  
  
“Why Suffolk?”   
  
“I fell asleep watching TV and when I woke up, a documentary was on, Suffolk, Cornwall and I think…Isle of Wight, or was it the Isle of Man, regardless, they were on it. I had thought about going to England, but I was sort of lost about what to do, it was a documentary on why certain people retire to those areas and it sort of led from there. I felt like the cities were too big, they were a good size and fit for me.” She looked up at him. “It worked out well in the end,” Tom looked down at her. “Had I decided to move to London, if I was some girl you walked passed getting out of a Tube or walking down the street, I may never have gotten to know you; and why would I? I would never have afforded a place in Belsize, maybe I may have chosen a house near Emma, but would I have started talking to her, probably not, I would never have gotten to know you. That random show on TV is why Suffolk, your mum saying hello as she got her shopping out of the car the day and being nice to me while I was waiting for the estate agent was why that house.”

 

Tom stayed silent for a moment, unsure of what to say. A simple little decision, made when tired and lonely was the reason they were introduced and in turn together. “It’s weird how one thing leads to another.”   
  
“Yep. Everything we have done to date has led us here.” Danielle smiled. “We are always the results of our actions or inactions.”   
  
“I wasn’t meant to be home that weekend you moved in and I wasn’t supposed to go with Emma that day for the hotel choosing, but I was, I remember that day, you were not taking any of the hotelier’s bullshit and you were incredible.”  
  
“Is that when you realised I was amazing?” Danielle jested.

 

“Yes, it was.” She paused and stared at him. “I spent a year of my life in love with you and did nothing about it. I did not do anything about it and caused myself more than a few miserable nights thinking about it, over and over. We could already be together for far longer, I…” He looked around to ensure no one was eavesdropping. “I have to confess, I have not always slept well since we have been together.” Danielle frowned at his admission. “I have woken a few nights, thinking of ‘what ifs’ and one that gets me every time is what if when you were with Paul and you had gotten pregnant, not this other woman. I literally cannot get that out of my head.”  
  
“We never…”  
  
“But you would have, sooner or later.” Tom pointed out, Danielle could not argue, if she had remained with Paul, sooner or later, yes, it would have happened. She would have still been on contraception, but there was always a chance. She physically shuddered at that. She was not ready for children yet, but with Tom, she believed she could make it work, she did want it with him down the road, but with Paul; that was a terrifying prospect to her. She would have felt trapped then. “Are you okay?” Tom noted her shuddering but did not know the reason why. “Did I say something wrong?”

 

“I…the idea of that, of alternatives to this…I don’t like it.” She explained, “But we are not in those alternatives, I think about it sometimes too, the weird little voice in my head playing games with me, but you can’t listen to it, it’s not healthy.” She pointed out. “Now, we better drive back to the house, we have an early day tomorrow.”  
  
“I never actually asked, but where else is planned on this little holiday?” Tom asked curiously. “Galway is incredible, I can see why Sheeran sang about it.” Danielle looked at him. “Ed Sheeran has a song about Galway on his next album, or more about a girl from Galway, falling in love with an English man,” he laughed. “It’s a lot like you actually.”   
  
“How do you know what is on his next album?”  
  
“He was in Rome last summer when I was there, I was in the room when he…” He stopped talking.   
  
“You were there when he let Taylor listen to it.” She completed, Tom nodded sheepishly. “I see.” She said nothing more until they made their way back to the car.

 

Tom looked at her worriedly as she sat in and started the engine. “I could drive if you would like?”   
  
“No offence, but this is a city with a serious one-way street system, watching you get flustered would be hilarious, but I really just want to get back to the house.” She laughed. “Come on.”

 

“Elle, did I…?”  
  
“Make things weird back there by ceasing to talk when it came to referencing an event that occurred in the three months of your life that you had lost the absolute run of yourself? Yes, you did. Was I ignoring it because I don’t want to make a big deal of it, yes, I was.” She replied. “You did stuff in your time together Tom, I know no one wants to talk about that stuff with the current partner, nor does their current partner want to hear those things, especially if they think they are comparing them, but what you were saying had little to do with Swift, you were talking about Sheeran, I had no idea he was out there.”  
  
“No one did,” Tom informed her. “I am not comparing you to her by the way, and if I did, you’d win.”   
  
“Obviously.” Danielle smiled, but she bit her lip after. “I sometimes feel like the money thing is an issue though.” Tom’s eyes widened slightly. “I have nowhere near your money, I never will.”  
  
“What the hell does that matter?” Tom got a little angered by her words. Her income was good, good enough to afford her everything she needed, that was all that mattered to him. In truth, Tom worried about that being a point of contention between them, Danielle was too proud and independent to ever take handouts, he’d known that before he ever offered to help her with the house, but he also knew that she would compare herself to other women of better income. As she had said before, Taylor had been able to private jet anywhere she wished, Tom wondered how that may have affected her self-esteem. “I don’t want someone based on their bank balance, I am not like that, I want someone that makes me happy and who is a pleasure to be around.” He argued.

  
“I know, but I wish I was able to afford to drop everything and get a private jet across Europe or to afford to go to exclusive expensive restaurants, but…I’m not.”

 

“I know, and I like that about you; you weren’t raised with a silver spoon in your mouth, expecting everything to be given to you. When I was nineteen, my parents didn’t have the money to get me a car, but I wanted one. I got a waiting job in a posh country club, and fuck me, was every one of them an ass. They were so rude, self-centred and all round horrible.” He stated. “I swore that summer I would never be l them, or surround myself with people like them, for fear I would turn into one.”  
  
“So you are using me to keep you grounded, to still feel like you’re part of the normal set?”  
  
Tom looked at her horrified, his face calming when he saw her sticking her tongue out between her teeth as she did so, a large grin on her face. “Behave.”

 

“Make me.”   
  
“What day are we heading on?”  
  
“We are going to Clare tomorrow.”  
  
“And we are not returning to your grandmothers?”  
  
“No, we are staying down there, then heading to Kerry, then to Cork before heading up to Dublin to go home, why?”  
  
Tom’s smile grew as she spoke of London as ‘home’. “Because when I get you to Clare, I am going to make you.” Danielle’s brows rose at that statement. “What do you say to that?” She opened and closed her mouth a few times silently at that. “Lost for words Darling?”  
  
“It’s going to be a difficult night.” She admitted; her voice slightly higher in pitch.

 

“And why is that?” Tom’s voice deepened as his hand slid up her thigh.

  
“Tom.”   
  
“What Darling?”

 

“Don’t.” she warned.

 

“Don’t want?”  
  
“Tom, I swear, I am finding it hard enough to stay behaving myself at Nan’s with you rubbing your crotch into me in your sleep, making naughty noises, adding to that is not fair.” Tom slipped his hand further up her thigh. “I swear to God, if you make me crash this car,” Danielle warned, but she was smiling and did not take her eyes off the road.

 

“Is it a B&B in Clare?”

 

“Yes, a nice one. I stayed there for a wedding before, good thick walls.” She grinned.

 

“How do you know about the walls?” Tom asked, unsure if he wanted to know the answer.   
  
“My cousin had a girl to the next room, let’s just say, going into my room, I could hear a lot, in my room, I heard hardly anything.”

 

“You have a considerable number of cousins,” Tom noted.

 

“Like you can talk.”  
  
“I have eight, you seem to have…”

 

“Forty-three first cousins.”  
  
“Jesus Christ.” Tom stared at her.

 

“Fine Catholic Irish families. Mam was one of nine, so you know how it is.” Danielle shrugged. “I am the only only-child on both sides.”

 

“That is pretty insane,” Tom commented.   
  
“It happens a lot in rural families.”  
  
“Will we meet any of them?”   
  
“I dunno, do you want to? I haven’t seen any of them since Mam died. I only talk to one or two on Facebook at birthdays.”

 

“It’s sort of sad you’re not close to them.”  
  
“If I had been, I would not have left, so selfishly, no I am not bothered by it. I have you instead now, I prefer that; plus, I love having Emma and your Mam, and even the Duchess and everyone else. I am happier over with you all.”   
  
“Well, we sort of are your family now.”  
  
“I take it you’re not getting the updates from your sisters.” Tom looked at her confused. “Your Mam was mentioning hotels.”  
  
“For what?”   
  
“Wedding receptions.” She glanced at him for a bare moment as she waited for them to get their turn to enter a roundabout. “Yep, I kid you not. Emma has had to tell her, more than once, to stop.”  
  
“You’re kidding, why have I not been told this?” he stared at her as though expecting her to erupt in laughter. “Elle, are you serious?”  
  
“Ask Sarah.”  
  
“Wait, you said she was talking to Emma.”   
  
“Yes, and Sarah.” She laughed.

  
“You’re lying.”  
  
“Ask her.”  
  
Tom took out his phone and typed a message to his sister, he looked at Danielle again before pressing send, Danielle not looking at him as she focused on the road. Only a moment later, there was a beep to tell him he received a new message, looking at it, his eyes widened. “Jesus, Mum.”   
  
“Told you.”  
  
“She’s even hinted at places here apparently over the last day or so.”  
  
“Ha-ha.”

 

“Elle!”   
  
“What, it’s funny. Let her have some fun, we are not getting married so it’s not like she is actually interfering, she is only…”  
  
“Getting completely ahead of herself, how are you not running for the hills?” Tom looked at Danielle, who clearly was just finding the whole situation amusing.   
  
“Because I am not bothered, yes, she is getting a tad ahead of herself, but if it keeps her happy, she’s not harming anyone. I actually love that your Mam thinks that that would be a good step for us, have you any idea how terrible some people have it with their partner’s mother?”

 

“But we’re not even together a year, marriage…”  
  
“Is not even on the cards yet, I know, but leave her have her fun, saying something may cause her to feel hurt, saying nothing and letting her have it when it is a non-issue is far better for everyone involved.” She smiled.

 

“So, this is not scaring you off?”   
  
Danielle laughed as she used the indicator, then turned the car up the smaller road they were driving to. “No, it does not. I actually like it.” Tom looked at her worriedly. “Not because I want to get married in the next week or so, but because it makes me feel like this is something that matters.” She explained, smiling as she did so, but not taking her eyes off the road.

 

 Galway City - including a castle in the centre of it. 

 

 

 

 

  
The Claddagh

 

 

Connemara, where Danielle's grandmother's cottage is. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, few things. 
> 
> \- The Burrows does not exist as far as I am aware.   
> \- The place in Galway does, it is called McDonaghs and I love it!  
> \- Irish people until recently tended to have big families, my mother is one of 7, my dad is one of 14, my partner's mother is one of 9, his dad is one of 7, you get the idea, cousins are something that I seem to have everywhere.


	99. Clare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Danielle continue their holiday. When they are spotted at a tourist attraction, Tom is slightly surprised at Danielle's reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is chapter 100, to celebrate, it will be smut.

The Burren

 

 

 

Tom stared at the landscape in front of him and inhaled deeply, taking in the sight in front of him, when he turned to look at Danielle, he smiled.  
  
“Beautiful, isn’t it?” She smiled back, looking over at an island a mere few kilometres from the shore.

 

“It’s incredible.” He agreed. “I had no idea there was something this beautiful over here.”  
  
“Why do you think people make Ireland their ‘Holiday of a lifetime’ spot? Wait until I show you the rest.”  
  
“The rest?” He asked, worriedly.

 

“Yes, this is only a part of it.” She explained with a smile. “Do you want to head back to the car?”  
  
“I can drive if you want?” He offered, noting how much he had been slacking on driving on their trip.  
  
“No, I know the roads better and you get to look and see the scenery.”  
  
“Speaking of driving, you’re really at ease driving a big car.” Danielle looked at him with a raised brow. “I thought you were uneasy with it, and that is why you would not drive mine.”

 

“No, I won’t drive that because it’s a sixty-thousand-pound car.”

 

“It’s a car and you are a safe driver.” Tom pointed out. “You will need to drive it sometime.”  
  
“What possible reason could I have to drive it?”  
  
“In the case of an emergency,” Tom suggested light-heartedly.

 

Danielle laughed as she got back into the car. “What sort of emergency requires me driving the Jag? If we go to some fancy event at a Polo Club and it’s either that or a Bentley?” Tom laughed at her as he sat back into the car. “No, seriously, ‘it’s an emergency, someone get this old rich dude to the hospital, preferably a private one, he is having an allergic reaction, a peasant touched him, he’s in anaphylactic shock, we have an ex-paramedic, she can take him, but we only have Hiddleston’s Jag or Montague’s Bentley Continental’.”

 

Tom just laughed as she put on a ridiculous upper-class British accent. “Very funny.”  
  
Danielle grinned at him. “I thought so.”  
  
“You never plan on driving it?”  
  
“Nope.”

 

“This is a BMW and you are driving it.” He indicated to the car they were in, one that Danielle was less than impressed to see waiting for them in the airport after Tom had stated that he would arrange the hire car.

 

“Yes, well, I was unaware of your idea of a rental, seriously, a Kia Cee’d would have sufficed.”  
  
“They have terrible leg room.” Tom pointed out. “The last visit gave me cramp.”  
  
“Okay, I’ll give you that.” Danielle conceded. “By the way, tell me when you see the sign for the perfumery, I want to get some more perfume for your mum.”  
  
“How will we get it home, you can’t bring liquids through customs.”  
  
“I’ll do what I always do, post it over.” Danielle shrugged. “How do you think I always got you that fancy Jameson for Christmas?”  
  
“I knew it was not available over home, I could never find it anywhere,” he declared.

 

“Yeah, we keep the best for ourselves,” Danielle smirked.

 

“It’s ten kilometres ahead.” Tom pointed out as he noted the sign for the small perfume place that Danielle had asked him to keep an eye out for.

 

*

Poulnabrone Dolmen

 

  
  
“So, there were people buried under this?”  
  
“Yep, thirty-three adults and children.”  
  
“That’s incredible,” Tom looked at the dolmen in front of him, “Do we have any?”

 

“I think there is literally a handful, this was sort of an Irish clan thing.”  
  
“Amazing.” He smiled enthusiastically as he walked cautiously around the structure, not wanting to fall and injure himself on the peculiar ground. “How do you know all about this?”  
  
“My dad brought me around here more times than I can count, we spent every other year in Lahinch for a week.”  
  
“Lahinch?”  
  
“A surfing town not far from here.”

 

“Surfing, you can surf?”

 

“I did lessons as a teenager, only for something to do, never really liked it though.”  
  
“I was not aware of that,” Tom confessed. “I did it when I was in Hawaii for Thanksgiving since of course, such a holiday was wasted on me, I felt somewhat similar, it did not really entice me to want to continue.”  
  
*

 

_Incoming call – Luke_

Tom pressed the answer button on his phone, frowning slightly at what his friend could want. “Luke?”  
  
“So, how is Ireland, it looks as though it could rain.” The publicist spoke as though it was a simple conversation.

 

“We’ve been noticed I take it?”  
  
“Well, I have Googled the top attractions in that entire country and it is arguably the winner as to most visited slash the greatest must see, so it is no surprise you were spotted,” Luke commented.

 

“What are they saying?”  
  
“That you chose to let the public know beforehand to be hoping for some privacy. That it is the Swift and Rome thing all over again,” Tom’s jaw clenched at that, “But the general consensus is that you are the cutest pairing since, well, whatever is deemed cute these days.” There was no response for a moment. “Tom?”  
  
“So you are telling me that people are not attacking Elle?”  
  
“Of course there are people attacking her Tom, she is your girlfriend, there are people saying they want to push her off the fucking Cliff, but to say they are the minutest of minorities and that people are rounding on them or ignoring them is an understatement.”  
  
Tom swallowed at Luke’s words that some people would willingly say such a terrible thing about Danielle. “Jesus.”  
  
“Tom, you knew that these people were out there, so does Danielle, they are keyboard warrior’s, the most they ever do is spit venom online, you know to ignore them.”  
  
“I know, but Danielle…”  
  
“Is a big girl and stronger willed than most any other woman you have ever looked at.” Luke pointed out. “Can she hear us?”  
  
“No, she is gone to the bathroom.”  
  
“Are you going to tell her?”  
  
“I am not sure.” Tom felt wrong for considering telling Danielle, but at the same time, he was certain no one ever wanted to hear that other people who did not know them would want to be pushed off a huge Cliff. “What is the person who wrote it, to begin with, saying?”  
  
“Just that they saw you and your new girlfriend at the Cliffs of Moher, I am not sure I pronounced that correctly, and that you look like a normal couple, that Danielle is shorter than they expected and that you are wearing those grey shoes.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yes, I have read more comments on those shoes in the past year than your acting.” Luke sounded bemused on the phone. Tom chuckled. “There was no malice and no threatening words in their comment, just that they saw you.”  
  
“No pictures?”  
  
“Just one, sort of a ‘proof’ one, it is grainy and taken with zoom yet still far enough away, there are people around you both and you are looking at Danielle while she is speaking, nothing odd.” Luke rambled off, though it was clear he was focusing on the picture in front of him for details as he spoke.

 

“Okay, they won’t go accosting her so.”  
  
“If someone says something to Danielle, she will not be the victim, she will tear them asunder. I had the guys go through the page, the person seems harmless, a big Marvel fan, they met Evans before, got an autograph, nothing creepy.”  
  
“Good.” Tom saw Danielle coming back to him. “Thanks for the call Luke.”  
  
“Enjoy your holiday, I will keep you posted on everything that comes up.”  
  
“Please do.” Tom smiled as Danielle looked at him as though contemplating giving him the space to finish his phone call. “Take care, Luke.” He hung up. “Sorry.”  
  
“What is it?” Tom looked at her, feigning ignorance. “You said it was Luke, is everything okay?”  
  
“We were spotted, just someone noticed us and put it online.”  
  
“Okay.” She shrugged and walked on.

 

Tom stared at her in disbelief, “Are you okay with that?”  
  
“I have to be, it’s done and nothing I say or do will change that,” Danielle stated as though it was obvious. “What do you expect me to say?”  
  
“Nothing, I just…” Tom kept in step with her as they walked a little further along the path. “I thought you would be more upset, I know you said you wanted to keep away from that.”  
  
“Well, we did come to the largest attraction in Ireland, so it is not like we can say we are shocked someone spotted us.” Danielle laughed. “As long as no one gets in my face with a camera, I am okay with it, because there is nothing I can do about it.” She pointed out as she looked out across the water, the wind blowing the free strands of hair that had escaped her ponytail off her face as she did so.

 

*  
  
Tom had to agree, the B&B was a lovely spot, quiet and tranquil as they placed their bags on the ground next to their bed. As soon as Danielle placed her phone on the bedside locker, he brushed up against her. “What are your plans for the next half hour?” he gently kissed her neck as his hands snaked around her waist.  
  
“Get a shower and throw a cold bucket of water on you apparently.” She jested, but she leant into his touch. “Why?”  
  
“I am craving you.” He gently tugged at the hem of her hoodie.

 

“We need to get dinner.” Danielle scolded. “I am hungry.” Tom gave a slight growl. “Behave.”  
  
“Or what?”  
  
“I’ll have to spank you.” Tom looked at her, slightly aghast. “What do you think of that?” she grinned. “I know you love me digging my heels into that incredible ass when you are pounding into me, I think you actually make the sexiest sounds if I smack it slightly as you…” She giggled as Tom pushed her onto the bed, she turned with a wicked grin on her face as she noted the wild glint in his eyes, telling her that her teasing had the desired effect. “Or maybe we should test how good the walls really are.”

 

Lahinch

Leminagh Castle 

Dungaire Castle 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Burren is an odd landscape unique to County Clare Ireland.  
> Lahinch is a holiday village in Ireland, renowned for its surfing.  
> Poulnabrone is an Iron Age burial site.  
> The Cliffs of Moher is Ireland's premier attraction and almost made the list for the Seven Wonders of the World, I think it is number 8/9. 
> 
> I do not own any of the images, but I am lucky enough to live a mere 1-1.5 hours away from the furthest one of them. These would all of been places Tom and Danielle would have seen on their drive from Galway down through Clare.


	100. Lazy Morning - Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Danielle enjoy their holiday, Tom ensuring it is as pleasurable as possible, in every manner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for the 100th chapter (OMG I cannot believe there's been 100 chapters and 230,000 words!) I decided to celebrate, but having Tom and Danielle have some fun, because let's face it, they deserve it.

Danielle sighed as she began to feel herself waking up. Part of her did not want to. 

The day before, Tom admitted to a little secret he had withheld from her. He had cancelled their booking at a run of the mill hotel Danielle had booked in their next destination and instead booked a five-star hotel for them as a treat. She was unaware of the change and asked Tom to type in the name of the hotel she had booked into the GPS on his phone, Tom gave it the name of the hotel he had chosen and said nothing, simply instructing her as the device dictated. When they arrived at their destination, Danielle looked at the hotel confused and bewildered. When she turned and asked Tom what name he had put in, he answered the hotel they were at. 

“Why did you do that, it’s the wrong place?” Tom simply grinned wickedly back at her. “What?”

“I did a thing.”

“What thing?” She sounded more like an exasperated mother than a girlfriend. 

“I cancelled our booking elsewhere and booked this place.”

“Tom!” 

“No, please listen; you paid a small fortune for this holiday, you booked the flights, the accommodation, the car…”

“You already changed the car.” She pointed out, her hand indicating to the blue and white symbol of the German brand on the steering wheel.

“And it was a great idea.” He stated assertively. “And so is this, come on Elle, you deserve it.”

“You are so bold.” She scolded as she parked the car properly. 

“You’re not even going to argue?”

“No, I have decided to pick my battles, and a five-star hotel is not one to argue…as long as they have nice food.” 

“We can drive into the town if it doesn’t, but it is the best hotel in the town apparently.”

“It’s not in the town, the town is six kilometres away, we are in Fossa.” 

“Wait, really, this is Fossa?”

“Yeah, why? Why would Fossa register with you?”

“I know someone from around here.”

“Fair enough.” Danielle thought no more of it and got out of the car. 

*

They had gotten changed and gotten something to eat before driving around the different parts of the scenic area that surrounded the town, finishing off the evening with a meal and a glass of wine in the hotel. Again, they were spotted by eagle-eyed tourists who seemed to be actively looking for Tom as he had been seen not too far away the day before in Clare. It was almost as though people were trying to guess where he was. They took a few pictures from a distance but did not interact with the pair, which suited them. 

That night they fell asleep contently after receiving a text from Luke that simply confirmed their thoughts; people were guessing where the pair were going to turn up and those who spotted them simply bragged that they had, nothing more of note. 

*

“What are you doing?” Danielle’s voice was heavy with sleep. 

“Nothing, just relax.” Tom’s voice was sharper, he had been awake for a half an hour and was pressing his body against hers. 

“Tom!” Danielle stretched as she shifted her back side slightly, rubbing it into the crotch of the actor. “Don’t be bold.” 

“I am nothing of the sort darling.” His hand snaked down her body before making its way to her hip, silently asking her permission to continue; when Danielle moved herself slightly to allow Tom better access to her body, he gently used his hand to lift her leg up and over his own one, spreading her legs wider yet not forcing her to have to hold it up herself. “Have I mentioned recently how much I adore you and your salacious body. I fear you were sent to torture me with it.” His hand went to her core, gently toying with her sensitive folds and the bundle of nerves just above them. “How I love being in bed with you.”

“Tom,” Her voice was more of a gasp as he circled her clit languidly. 

“Yes, my beautiful Elle, what is it?”

“I…”

“What do you yearn for?” His lips brushing against her ear as he spoke, “Tell me.” 

“You.” 

“But you have me.”

“Stop teasing me.” She warned, though she lacked the bite needed to enforce her words. 

Gently, having already used his hand to ready her by making her moist, Tom aligned his hardened manhood with her opening and pressed in. “Like that?” Danielle moaned pitifully as her body was filled so perfectly, her every wish granted as slowly and leisurely, Tom began to move, his motions soft yet touching everywhere that felt exquisite in her, his hand ever so lightly gliding over her clit to allow her to feel more as he moved. “I love your incredible mind, your untameable sass and your delicious…FUCK!” she used her muscles to grip him tighter. “Elle, I fucking love that, I do, but don’t do it again because I will finish as soon as you do and I want to please you as I never have before and it will be hard when you have me dopey from an incredible orgasm.” He focused on getting himself to rub her inner areas to get her closer to her release. 

“What are you gonna do to me?” she questioned, her breaths becoming shallow as she felt herself succumbing to the pleasure that was quickly engulfing her. 

“I am going to have you, again and again, until you fall back asleep from exhaustion,” His own breaths becoming harsher as he focused his efforts on the task at hand. “I am going to have you nothing more than a moaning mess, your body alight with the pleasure I have given you, until you cannot take any more, then when you wake up, you will be so stiff, every last person we meet today will look at you and wonder why you are groaning as you move, some thinking of what caused it and grinning.” He nipped her ear and pressed himself into her as deep as he could as he felt her tighten around him rhythmically and her orgasm took over her, her moans stifled by her biting her lips together, but her nails dug into his thigh as she did her best to back herself onto the stiff organ filling her. As soon as she ceased moaning, Tom pulled himself from her immediately, knowing he would not be able to stave his own orgasm if he remained in her, her pussy pulsing around him as he did so. 

Hardly waiting for her to catch her breath, Tom forced himself onto his knees and shirked down the bed, under the covers to between her legs. “Tom?” Her voice was slightly husky, “What are you…oh fuck, you were serious.” In the time it took her to ask the question, Tom had begun to lick and lap at her exposed clit. “Tom, I need…”

“What you need is more.” He insisted, pursing his lips around her and beginning to apply light pressure to it, gently grazing his teeth over the nerves as he toyed with it. When he felt her push her groin up, as though pleading for more attention in the area, he grinned and added two fingers to her, her body was more than able for such after her recent orgasm. On doing that, he pressed in so only the first and second knuckles were visible, as his long dexterous fingers easily found their way to the spot he had learned so well in her and stroked the little bundle of nerves within her as his lips assault the ones on the outside of her body. Danielle yelped in pleasure and her hand went to Tom’s head immediately, fisting his auburn hair as she ground her body into his face to get more friction, the sensation of him attacking both her greatest pleasure points simultaneously was too much for her. “Play with your tits.” He ordered, his words slightly muffled by not taking his lips off her. 

Though she felt like holding him to her, for fear he would stop, Danielle did as she was instructed with one hand and toyed with her erect nipple, the other unable to remove itself from him, loving the feel of her hand in his hair, instructing him to continue. It only took a few moments more before the attack on three pleasure points on her already sensitive body became too much and Danielle found herself gasping for air as her back bowed and she moaned loudly, another orgasm racking through her, more intense than the first. 

When she was done, she was gasping for air, her body telling her that the two releases she had drained her considerably. “Jesus Christ.” She declared between breaths. 

Tom came up from under the covers, grinning in delight as her release covered his chin and lips, glistening in his short beard. “Did you like that?” Danielle nodded, her features almost dopey. “How about one more?”

“Tom.” She whined. “I can’t possibly…”

“Now my darling Elle, you have just set me a challenge.” His grin grew wider as he gently coaxed her to turn around and go on her hands and knees. When she did not physically or verbally argue, he slowly placed himself to her now drenched entrance. “Can you try?”

“Please.” 

Hearing her plea was the only encouragement he required, so Tom pushed in with ease and put his hands on Danielle’s hips, slowly starting a pace as he stared down where he could see himself impaling the woman in front of him. “Fuck Elle, you look so good with my cock in you.” 

“Feels so good.” 

“Yeah, you like having me in you, showing you how incredible you make me feel?”

“Yes.” She moaned as he angled his thrusts to rub her almost sore channel. Though she was exhausted, Danielle could not bring herself to want him to stop, she loved the way Tom was making her body become almost overwhelmed with pleasure. “Please.”

“Do you want me to make it feel even better?” He asked, a hand making its way to her breasts which were swinging beneath her as Danielle bounced forward and back on him. 

“Not possible.” Danielle pushed off her hands so that she was leaning back on Tom’s chest as they both knelt on the bed, their movements were sloppy but with purpose, to bring them both to release as quickly and pleasurably as possible. 

Vaguely aware that there were other patrons in the other rooms connected to theirs, and not knowing how loud Danielle would be on her third release, Tom moved a hand towards Danielle’s mouth but not covering it as the other made its way to her now exposed and tender nerves, which was incredibly sensitive and painfully pleasurable. “I think it is, I’ll prove it.” He thrust up as he forced her body down on him, the feeling of his own release coming warning him to hasten before he failed to make good on his promise. The sounds Danielle was making telling him how close she was to her peak, spurring him on. Though he tried, Tom could not stave his orgasm any longer as Danielle’s tight warmth gripped him and her noises spurred on his ego, causing him to groan in frustration and pleasure as his teeth pressed into her shoulder, an action which was all that was required to throw her over the edge of her own orgasm and join him, her body becoming overstimulated and her mind going blank as she fell over the edge once more, pressing her mouth into his hand to prevent herself from screaming her pleasure. 

As both came down from their highs, Tom realised that Danielle could only lean against him like a rag doll, her limbs incapable of movement from everything they had just done. Slowly, he manoeuvred them so that he could gently place her lying on the bed once more and pulled the covers over her. “You win.” She conceded, her face one of exhausted pleasure. 

Tom grinned and lay beside her, noticing there was a considerable wet patch in the bed from where they were kneeling; gently, he moved his hand between her thighs and realised just how much pleasure she had endured. “I think you were more than happy to be wrong with that one.”

“I never did that before.” Danielle’s voice was heavy with tiredness, Tom’s prediction of her wishing to return to sleeping proven correct. “M’Sorry.” 

“Don’t be, I take pride in knowing I did something like that to you.” Tom kissed her shoulder before Danielle turned around and curled into him, sighing as she fell back asleep, Tom feeling incredibly proud of himself as he began to drift off also.


	101. Links To The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Danielle finish the touring part of their holiday and the move on to meeting Danielle's elderly maternal grandmother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we all got to hear the great news, Tom and Branagh and Hamlet in London, an incredible bit of news, I am delighted for him.

Tom stood at the bottom of the waterfall looking up as the water cascaded down towards them, he adored Ireland, it was official, it was so alike to home, similar foods, similar weather, yet incredibly different also. He could see why Danielle always spoke so well of her home and country, it was impossible to not love the place. He turned to see Danielle hopping from rock to rock with almost childlike glee on her face. “Having fun?”  
  
“Yes, yes I am.” She grinned back.

She was, as he predicted, quite stiff from their escapades that morning, but she had been nothing short of ecstatic since either, smiling happily as they enjoyed their holiday. “So, where next?”  
  
“There is an old abbey not far from here, and a castle, I never got to go there, but I always wanted to.” She smiled at him, her eyes pleading.

 

Tom could only grin back. “You are such a nerd, come on, before someone comes and thinks we’ve lost our minds.” He walked cautiously made his way back to the path, having taken several photos on his phone beforehand of the water plummeting from the sky.

 

“What about you, is there anything you want to look at around here, I don’t want to dictate things and be boring you.”

 

“You are not boring me, I like these sorts of things, I love history and old buildings.”  
  
“Same difference, they are old because they are part of history.” Danielle pointed out. “If you rather not come, just say it, I won’t get insulted, I know that what I like isn’t for everyone, or we could incorporate a mix of things for the two of us.”

 

‘Elle, stop worrying, I love this, honestly.’ Tom reassured her, putting his arm around her shoulder and kissing her. ‘I swear.’

 

‘I suppose it’s better than a Selena Gomez concert anyway.’ She giggled as Tom looked at her bemused. ‘That was a funny one.’

 

‘I am glad you find my life funny.’ Tom growled.

 

*  
  
Tom sat staring at the old lady in the chair in front of him. He had absolutely no idea what the woman was saying, for the most part, knowing that she was assessing him in his presence.

 

After Kerry, they made their way to her family in Cork, her maternal grandmother was still alive, though in care in her old age. Danielle had suggested he do something more interesting than sitting with her in an old folk’s home for an hour, but Tom requested to go with her. Her grandmother did not recognise her at first, apparently, that was common enough for the older woman these days, her memory slowly fading. Her accent was strong and part of Tom was grateful that Danielle had not developed one such as it, he would not have understood a word she was saying if she had. They stayed a while but Tom needed to use the bathroom, so he went to the visitors one in the main hall, leaving Danielle to talk to her grandmother. When he came back to the room, he paused for a moment before entering. 

 

‘He’s a bit of alright.’

 

‘Nan!’ Danielle laughed. ‘You’re terrible.’

 

‘So, are you going staying over there with him?’

 

‘I don’t know, hopefully.’

 

‘What does he do?’

 

‘He’s an actor.’

 

‘A real one or a bad one?’

 

Danielle laughed again. ‘A real one Nan. He’s really good. You know Hank Williams?’

 

‘Now there was another bit of alright, he was some crooner. There was a movie on about him recently.’

 

‘Yes, that was Tom, he played him.’ Danielle informed her.

 

‘Jesus, hold on to him Danielle, he is good.’ Danielle just laughed again. ‘Your grandfather was into his country music.’

 

‘Yeah, Mam said that a lot.’

 

‘You’re not living off him, are you?’

 

‘No Nan, I have my own job and house, I don’t need him to pay for things for me.’

 

‘Girls these days are lucky, you can make your own money and everything. Don’t depend on men.’

 

‘The only man a girl should depend on is her Dad.’ Danielle joked.

 

‘Your father was a good man.’

 

‘Yeah, he was,’ Tom could imagine the fond smile on Danielle’s face as she spoke.

 

‘Not as good looking at that lad though, if I were you, it wouldn’t be here visiting me I would be.’

 

‘Jesus Nan, I swear to God,’ Danielle’s words were muffled as it was clear she was hiding her face in shame.

 

Tom, for his part, could not prevent himself from blushing, thankful he had not been in the room when she said that particular line. Deciding to rescue Danielle and put that discussion to rest, Tom knocked on the door to re-enter the room. ‘Ladies,’ he smiled as he came in.

 

‘Did I hear that you played Mr Williams in that movie?’ her grandmother inquired.

 

‘Yes, Ma’am,’ Tom used his Hank impression.

 

‘Jesus, tis him alright,’ Danielle just sighed and shook her head. ‘Are you any bit of a singer?’

 

‘It was him singing, Nan.’

 

‘Was it? He’s a bit of something alright, Danielle.’ Danielle looked skyward, wondering how she could ever stop this. ‘He was brilliant.’

 

‘An incredible musician.’ Tom agreed.

 

‘He’s very proper.’ Her grandmother leant towards Danielle.

 

‘Nan, he is three feet in front of you, he can hear you.’ Danielle began to feel exasperated.

 

‘I’d say it to his face too.’

 

‘You literally just did,’ Danielle stated exasperatedly. ‘I give up.’

 

‘Your grandfather used to sing a lot.’ Danielle looked at her grandmother curiously. ‘He was the one to had me listening to Hank Williams, he was a country style too, but he could not get the croon.’

 

‘I didn’t know that, I thought he just listened to it.’

 

‘Your mother hated country music.’

 

‘That I did know.’

 

‘Yes, your father wondered where we got her,’ Sheila looked to Tom, ‘she was more traditional Irish music, she loved Irish dancing too, makes sense she married a man from Connemara, my Daniel took one look at him and laughed, “Of course she’d go for a Gaelgóir,” he said. He’d have never thought his granddaughter would go over and marry a Brit though.’

 

Tom’s brows furrowed. ‘Nan, we’re not married.’ Danielle corrected. ‘And it’s not the same now as it was in Grandad’s time.’

 

‘Did we get back Ulster when I was asleep last night?’ Sheila asked. Danielle looked awkwardly to the far wall. ‘I am not a fool, Bridget, I know things are different. Go get me a cup of tea.’

 

Danielle smiled slightly and rose to her feet. ‘Sure Nan, I’ll get it there.’ She looked to Tom and indicated to the door.

 

Tom looked awkwardly at the older woman for a moment. ‘It is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs O’Brien.’

 

‘Look it, let me tell you this if I tell you no more boy, it’s Sheila, and you may be some little pulchritudinous fancy thing from Britain, but if you hurt my Bridget, I will sort you.’ She threatened.

 

Danielle looked at her adoringly. ‘Don’t worry Nan, I’ll ring his Mam and sisters and they’ll sort him.’

 

‘You do that, I mean it now Bridget.’

 

‘Sure thing Nan.’

 

‘And for the love of God get me that tea.’

 

Danielle walked over and gave her grandmother a kiss on the cheek, ‘I will Nan.’ She stated quietly. ‘I love you loads, and thanks for telling me about Granddad and Hank Williams.’ She smiled sadly, before she turned and left the room, informing the care workers that her grandmother was tired but would like a cup of tea.

 

Neither Tom nor Danielle said anything until they got back to the car. ‘Are you alright?’ Tom took her hand in his as they sat in the car park.

 

‘Yeah, I just hate seeing her get worse, she is ninety-three years old, so I know it is common at her age, but she is such a character, I don’t like seeing it.’

 

‘I see where you get your madness from,’ Tom jested. ‘I’m sorry.’

 

‘It’s life.’

 

‘So, your grandmother saw my work and liked it then?’

 

‘She loves Hank.’

 

Tom smiled proudly back. ‘Well, I did a great job apparently.’

 

‘You did.’ Danielle agreed with a smile.

 

Tom frowned. ‘Can I ask why would your granddad have been somewhat shocked?’ Danielle looked at him bewildered. ‘About you and I? I assume he was a republican?’ Danielle looked at him for a moment silently. ‘What?’

 

‘My grandfather Daniel was in the IRA.’ She admitted. Tom’s eyes widened. ‘He was involved in an incident in the fifties and well, yeah he was not a fan of British authority. Normal English people on the street he had time for, armed forces and government were something he very much did not.’ Tom said nothing in return. ‘In all fairness, Jack’s uncle was in the UVF.’

 

‘I don’t know what that is.’ Tom admitted.

 

‘The Unionists paramilitary army,’ Tom looked at her shocked. ‘Yeah, it was a two-sided thing, as wars tend to be.’

 

‘How do you know this?’

 

‘I was talking to his dad at the wedding, he told me that his brother died in the Troubles and we got talking about all that.’

 

‘That was anything but light-hearted. It was a wedding.’

 

‘It turned out to be an interesting conversation.’ Danielle admitted.

 

‘Your grandmother called you Bridget a lot towards the end.’

 

‘Yeah, she does that when she’s tired.’ Danielle’s tone was downtrodden at talking of such.

 

‘I heard what she said when I left by the way.’ Tom grinned, his tongue between his teeth as he did so.

 

‘Jesus, that woman has no filter.’ Danielle laughed. ‘I cannot even blame her age for that, she was always blunt.’

 

‘She likes me.’

 

‘How could she not?’ Danielle looked at him, a loving smile on her face.

 

‘Thank you,’ Danielle frowned. ‘For letting me be this involved in your life, giving me a chance to see all of you.’ Tom explained. ‘Now, to Dublin, be warned Siobhan wants to say hi,’

 

‘Will I drive?’ Tom offered. Danielle did nothing for a moment before getting out of the car and going to the passenger door, Tom smiling as he got out, kissing her gently on the lips before walking to the other side and getting in.

 

Torc Waterfall in Killarney 

Muckross House

 

 

Muckross Abbey

 

Ross Castle 

The Lakes of Killarney

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaelgóir - A predominantly native Irish speaker.  
> IRA - Irish Republican Army, a paramilitary organisation set up to fight British occupation in Ireland.  
> UVF - The Ulster Volunteer Force, a paramilitary organisation set up by Unionists who fought regularly against the IRA.  
> I have the grandmother written to be a lot like my childminder growing up. An older woman who had no filter, she was great.
> 
> All image rights belong to their owners


	102. Low Blows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The media make comments regarding Danielle's friendship with Emma and two "fans" of Tom's are less than nice to Danielle.

_Tom Hiddleston’s new girlfriend use sister to get closer the actor._

_Betrayed – Tom’s sister betrayed by supposed friend to snag the Marvel actor._

_From neighbour to bridesmaid to girlfriend, Danielle Hughes’ scheme to snag actor._

 

Danielle was somewhat startled to see her name being dragged around online after two weeks of the pair being made public, but she knew that when her link to Emma was found, the leeches would try and use that to get their drama. She just hoped that it did not hurt Emma’s feelings. X-ing off the tabs she had put up to read the tripe, she sighed and decided that rather than mope about what was being written, she would just get a cup of tea. There had been other articles, all saying how she was perfectly suited, she was a true friend of the family, not some PR stunt, but she wanted to see the negative, she wanted to know the worst that was being said. Walking downstairs, she looked at Tom, who was pacing the living room, script in hand, his face contorting as he put on his Loki persona, channelling the character so to give the words on the page more substance, she watched as he made a note on the already doodled on script and reread his additions, the tip of the pen between his parted lips. When he realised he was not alone, he looked up from the page. ‘Hey.’

 

‘Hey, I am about to make some tea, would you like some?’

 

He thought for a moment. ‘I’ll have a coffee actually, I need the extra caffeine.’

 

‘Sure thing, give me two.’ She smiled and walked to the kitchen, taking the kettle and filling it with water before pressing the button for it to boil. Halfway through taking the supplies she needed out of the press, however, she paused for a moment before putting them back in and getting her purse from the countertop and walking out the front door, grabbing her jacket as she did so.

 

The trip to the café was nothing spectacular, there was a risk of rainfall and the temperatures were slightly above average, but other than that, nothing seemed extraordinary. Getting their orders, she decided to treat herself and get some all-butter shortbread as well before leaving the premises. It was only when she was across the street did she realise something was amiss. Turning around, she noted two girls, both about seventeen years old at a stretch coming towards her. Sensing things were not as they should be, she turned and continued walking, deciding to not give any sign she was concerned.

 

‘You fucking tramp.’ One girl shouted. ‘you don’t deserve him. You’re fat and ugly.’ Danielle ignored her and walked on, noting that a dog walker stood looking between her and the girls.

 

‘Some friend you are, using someone to fuck their brother.’ The other girl started, again, Danielle did not act as though she heard anything.

 

Down the street she continued, both girls goading her, both berating her, and any around them staring on, shocked as the girls continued, while Danielle said nothing nor did she look anywhere but ahead of her.

 

It was only when she got to the street the house was on did she even pause for a moment. She was worried that she was leading the two less than polite girls right to her front door, where who knows how long they could remain in search of Tom. She also did not want him to realise what had occurred, she wanted him to never find out about it. She was wondering what to do when a car pulled up beside her, she did not look at it at first, not wanting to add to her woes, but when the driver called ‘Elle’ she looked over, relieved to see Luke looking at her. ‘Get in.’  He had barely said the words when Danielle ran around to the passenger side door and jumped in, all the time getting new comments about her being a slut. ‘Are you…?’

 

‘Just drive, please.’ She begged, her eyes starting to blur up with the tears in them. ‘Just…’

 

Luke said nothing and did just that, taking a left at the next junction rather than the straight road that led to Tom’s home. ‘I’ll bring us there in a moment, I just don’t want them finding the house.’

 

‘I know, that’s why I stopped when I realised they were going to follow me home, I didn’t want them to know where we lived.’ Danielle explained.

 

‘Good, that is good, I saw you didn’t react to them either, that is perfect.’ Luke commended. ‘What they said…’

 

‘They wanted a reaction, they wanted me to say or do something, make me seem crazy, get a story from me.’ She stared straight ahead as she spoke. ‘Right?’

 

‘Exactly.’ Luke nodded. ‘There are a few everywhere. Emma Watson’s boyfriend had them too, that he was too boring and ugly for her, that he was too dumb.’

 

‘I didn’t hear, did they call me dumb?’

 

‘Yes, I realised it was you just a second before I heard the words “dumb bitch” being used.’ Luke informed her, watching her for her reaction. ‘Are you alright?’

 

‘As much as anyone can be when two little…’ Danielle inhaled deeply, holding the breath for a moment before exhaling again. ‘I won’t let them get to me, they are jealous and juvenile. They want nothing but the man they see on posters and posing for photographs, they are just horrible people, me getting mad won’t change that.’ She was not even speaking to Luke, in particular, only trying to placate her own anxiousness. It was then she realised that they were outside the front of the house. Danielle looked around to see if she could see the pair. ‘I don’t have coffee for you.’ She realised. ‘Tom never said you were coming.’

 

‘Tom is rehearsing, he’s more than likely after forgetting I was coming.’ Luke chuckled. ‘With regards the coffee, I think I will survive on the three I have already had today.’ He smiled.

 

‘Luke,’ he was about to open the door when Danielle spoke, causing him to pause. ‘Could you perhaps not tell Tom.’ Luke frowned. ‘He would take it personally and annoy me about it if he found out.’

 

‘Are you not taking it personally?’

 

‘No, they are just two jealous bitches, they are annoyed that while they are busy trying to convince themselves they are nice people worth his time, I am the one that is with Tom, and that is killing them. I don’t give a fuck what they think. Are they about to go in home and see Tom rehearsing, knowing that tonight at bedtime, Tom will be in bed with me, no they are going to be hugging their pillows, pretending it is him.’

 

Luke paused for a moment, thinking about what she said. ‘That is your decision to make.’ Was all he stated in response before getting out of the car. ‘By the way, I had a few of those articles pulled down, the ones regarding you using Emma.’

 

‘They don’t matter, I got a text from her not fifteen minutes ago planning for us to go out next week, it is safe to say we are closer than ever and their shit stirring doesn’t matter.’

 

*

 

Danielle was putting on the vegetables for dinner when Tom stormed into the room. ‘Hey, everything alright?’ she noted the angry look on his face. ‘Tom?’

 

‘Why didn’t you say anything?’ his voice was more hurt than angry.

 

‘About…?’

 

‘What they said.’

 

‘Sure, we knew that they would say that once they found out I was friends with Emma too, it’s hardly noteworthy.’ Danielle dismissed, wiping her hands with a tea towel.

 

‘What, what are you talking about, what are they saying about you and Emma?’ Tom asked confused.

 

‘What are you talking about?’ Danielle was equally as confused.

 

‘The two girls in the street, what are you talking about?’ Tom paused, ‘Wait, there were two incidents?’

 

‘This morning, someone realised I was friends with Emma and went for the whole, “used our friendship to snag you” malarkey.’ Danielle explained.

 

‘And the two girls in the street?’

 

‘Were just two jealous teenage brats who thought I would be bothered by stupid comments.’ Danielle stated. ‘I told Luke not to mention it to you.’

 

Tom’s brows rose, ‘Luke knows?’

 

Danielle froze. ‘Crap, he didn’t say it?’

 

Tom folded his arms. ‘No, he failed to mention such things when we were talking, it was Jeremy, remember him, he came to the house that night?’ Danielle nodded. ‘He messaged me asking were you okay. It’s online that you were verbally attacked walking down the street. What else have you and Luke been keeping from me?’ 

 

‘Nothing.’ Tom looked at her sceptically, ‘Honestly, only that and the ticket to Kong.’ Danielle stated.

 

‘Why didn’t you say anything?’

 

‘There is nothing to say, we knew there would be one or two that would do this, there’s no need to get mad about it.’ Tom looked at her for a moment, swallowing as he did. ‘You’re not mad,’ she realised. ‘You’re scared?’ He did not deny it. ‘Scared of what, that I would hear those words and leave; that I would let two little brats make me run from this, from us?’

 

‘It’s not the normal strains of a relationship, you never asked for this.’

 

‘Yes, I did. I got with you knowing exactly who you are and what you entail. I knew about the fangirls and the craziness and I chose to get involved.’ She pointed out, walking over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and looking up at him, ‘I chose to allow myself love you, and this is what it entails. I don’t care about them, I don’t care about their words. Em and I are going out together again next week and they are still going to be miserable in themselves.’ She gently slid her arms up his torso to his face. ‘And I have you. I am not going to run Tom, I made that mistake already, I won’t make it again. I am not going to run just because I am scared or don’t like what is being said, I promise.’

 

Tom gently pulled her against him, holding her so she could hear his heart beating in his chest. ‘I don’t want to lose you for something so inconsequential.’

 

‘You won’t.’

 

 

 

 


	103. Girl Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle and Emma have a night out together leading to a drink or two too many and the pair making their way back to Belsize, where Tom has a little announcement for Danielle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to add RL to this, but maybe shit dates slightly.

Danielle was packing her things for the first trip to LA, the studio was already asking for her details to send on her tickets. Tom walked into the room to see two pairs of clothes and several folders. ‘Are you bringing any more than that?’ he asked, pointing to the clothes. 

‘I don’t think so, it is only four days.’ She looked over from the folders she was organising. ‘It is warmer than my Irish arse is used to, so I should be okay with them two.’ She smiled. ‘How about you, are you ready for Atlanta?’

‘You are not supposed to know where I am going.’ Tom sat next to her on the ground, grinning.

‘You shouldn’t have told me so.’ 

‘True.’ He acknowledged, looking at her. 

‘What’s wrong?’

‘I had Luke send me on all of what happened the other day,’ he toyed with some of her hair that had escaped the hair clip she was using to keep the majority of it up. ‘I’m sorry.’

Danielle sighed, in the three days since she was verbally accosted by the two teenagers in the street, there seemed to have been a small cyber war regarding their behaviour; most people attacking them for being so aggressive to her, calling them every sort of name, especially implying they could not be true lovers of Tom if they would want to say those things about her, but there were also the people who cheered them for it, joining in and telling them they should have added more names to those they called her. Danielle had been hurt by it, she was human, she had feelings, but she had also been contacted by Sophie, who immediately ensured that she was not letting it get to her. For two hours the day after, she had been hiding at their house with either Christopher or Hal in her arms to cuddle as Sophie reassured her that nothing those sorts of people said could take anything from her and Tom. ‘It hurt, but I am fine.’ Tom looked at her sceptically. ‘I am, I am not going to let their attempt to bully me away work. Firstly, they would just continue it with anyone else and two, I don’t want to lose you because of them.’ She leant over and kissed him. ‘So stop staring at me as though I am about to grab my car keys and run to the nearest Irish Ferries boat out of here, I am not going to leave you.’ 

‘You’re heading to LA for a few days, so that’s a lie.’ Tom joked. 

‘You’re leaving me for five weeks,’ she pointed out. 

‘I know. I don’t want to.’

‘Yes, you do, you and the rest of the cast have been dying to catch up for years and now with even more people to add, it will be even better, I’m jealous.’

‘If it was revealed I was in this, I would demand they let you stay for a week,’ Tom swore. ‘I really wish I could introduce you to everyone.’ 

‘In time.’ She gave him another kiss. ‘The secrecy will be worth it when we are at the premiere and I get to see you in all your God of Mischief-ness.’ 

‘I was thinking.’

‘Jesus, should I be worried.’ Tom gave her a bemused look. ‘Not sorry.’

‘Wait, do you see us together still then?’ He asked. 

‘Of course, I am here for the long haul. I am not going anywhere because of a few brats.’ He kissed her ardently. ‘Stop, before we get nothing done.’ She scolded. ‘What is your idea?’

‘They are sending a private plane to pick me up to make sure I am not seen.’ 

‘Good plan.’ 

‘I checked, they would allow you on it to Atlanta with me, get the studio to get you a ticket from there.’ She looked unsure. ‘What?’

‘What if I am seen waiting for a flight there, I don’t want to be what spoils it.’

‘I checked. There is a flight red-eye that leaves a half hour after we will get there that will get you to LA. I have to be flown in at night. You don’t have to of course.’ He looked at her as those a sad puppy. 

Danielle eyed him for a moment before thinking over what he was suggesting. ‘I’ve never been on a private jet.’

‘It’s a lot nicer than waiting for boarding.’ Tom grinned, seeing he was whittling her down. ‘It’ll just be you and me, alone at thirty thousand feet.’

‘We are not joining the mile-high club.’ Danielle warned. ‘Or, I am not joining you in it.’

‘I have never done anything of that sort, but now that you mention it.’ His grin turned wicked. 

‘No.’

‘We’ll see how long you will be able to resist when I pull you onto me and slowly start rubbing your little spots.’

‘What little spots?’

Tom pulled her against him as he gently pressed his lips to her shoulder, moving them up her neck, grazing his teeth against the skin, her body relaxing against his. ‘See, and you are a puddle when I play with your breasts.’ He slid his hand around. 

‘I need to pack.’ 

‘And tell that… What’s his name again?’

‘Who?’

‘The guy you are working with.’

‘Em…Lucas.’ It took Danielle a moment to remember his name with Tom’s actions. 

‘Yes, you need to tell him you are going to be in Hartsfield-Jackson airport at two AM on the twenty-ninth. Because you will go and enjoy a fancy jet with me, you deserve to enjoy yourself.’ He insisted. 

‘Maybe I should open myself up to being verbally accosted by youths more often.’ 

Tom growled slightly. ‘That’s not funny.’

‘I beg to differ,’ Danielle smiled, pulling away from him. ‘Now, you are getting me all hot and bothered and I have too much to do, so get your stuff together and I’ll get my stuff together, and after we have dinner, you are going to put Mac out for the bathroom, I will tidy up and after that; you are going to finish what you just started, am I clear?’ she ordered. 

‘Yes, Ma’am.’ Tom gave a small military salute. 

‘Do not get cheeky with me or I will tie you to the bed and spank your arse for you.’ Tom’s eyes widened. ‘That silenced you.’ She laughed, going to the closet to get another bag belonging to Tom for his clothes. 

‘I am not sure if I see that as a deterrent or an incentive.’ He admitted. 

‘Behave.’

‘Darling, I am Loki, the God of Mischief, I don’t do behaving.’ He grinned, wrapping his arms around her again. 

*

Danielle laughed as she walked arm in arm with Emma down the street towards the taxi rank. They had been enjoying a meal and drank a little too much wine, leading to the two of them being slightly tipsy as they got in, giving the driver the address as they did so. When they got to Belsize, the pair got out, Danielle giving Emma her key as she paid the taxi driver. Emma found it difficult to negotiate the key into the keyhole in her inebriated state and as such, was failing. Before Danielle even got up the steps, Tom came to the door and opened it slightly confused, an excited Mac beside him, the dog having seen Danielle getting out of the taxi. ‘Ladies.’ 

‘Oops,’ Emma giggled, handing the keys to Tom. ‘Sorry.’

‘Good evening then?’ Tom chuckled, moving to the side to allow his sister and his partner inside. 

‘Emma polished off over a bottle of wine, she needs to lie down.’ Danielle informed him. 

‘You drank most of the second bottle.’ Emma argued. 

‘So, yes, you both had a good time,’ he chuckled again. 

‘Yep.’ Danielle smiled. 

‘How drunk are you?’ Tom asked with a raised brow. 

‘Just tipsy.’

‘Danielle tried singing in the cab again.’ Emma laughed. ‘Tried being the important word there.’

‘In my defence, I sing that song regardless of my state of sobriety.’ She argued. 

‘Cheap Thrills?’ Tom hampered a guess. 

‘See, even Tom knows I can’t help it.’ Danielle laughed. ‘l’m going to get some tea. Emma, ring your husband. Tell him you’re here before he gets worried.’ 

‘Right.’ The other woman looked around. ‘Tom, I can’t be bothered unlocking my phone, I left it in the hall, ring Jack.’ 

‘Any why should I do that?’

‘Because you are my older brother and as such, it is your duty to look after me.’ 

He threw his eyes up before reaching for his phone and ringing his brother-in-law. When Jack answered, he hardly waited a moment before talking. ‘Your wife is safe, unless she keeps annoying me.’ 

‘Do I need to collect her?’ The Tyrone man laughed. ‘I’d need an hour or so, I had a drink earlier, I don’t want to get in trouble for it if I’m caught.’ 

Tom looked to his sister, ‘Jack had a drink earlier, he wants to know if you want him to collect you.’ 

‘Can I crash here?’

Tom barely took a moment to reply to Jack. ‘She’ll stay here tonight, better to be safe.’

‘Cheers, I will be grand in the morning, I’ll take her back then.’ Jack laughed. ‘I take it they had fun?’

‘Apparently, the two of them had a few wines...too many.’

‘I did not.’ Danielle commented, coming back into the room, Mac by her side as she sat on the sofa with two teas, one for herself and the other for Emma. 

Tom looked between the pair who was busy laughing and joking. ‘Will we drop her home or…’

‘No, I’ll come to her, tell her to steal something of Danielle’s and be ready for ten, my dad is coming over for a few days and we’ll collect him from the airport.’

‘Stop telling your wife to steal my clothes.’ Danielle shouted a little louder than she had planned. 

‘But that’s the best part of us being friends.’

‘I am four inches shorter than you, my clothes cannot fit you like they do me.’ 

The pair continued to playfully bicker as they enjoyed their tea, talking to Tom as they did so, Mac firmly placed at Danielle’s feet, content with her returning. Finally, tiredness and the effects of the alcohol became too much for Danielle and she rose to go to bed, Emma having already left not long before. 

‘Any issue at dinner?’ Tom asked gently. 

Danielle was drinking another glass of hydrating powder mixed with water. ‘No, not that I saw. We were just two normal people having dinner. How was your meeting today?’ 

‘Good, I have something to talk to you about.’ Danielle looked at him worriedly. ‘I was meeting with Ken, he had an idea he wanted to pitch to me.’

Danielle folded her arms, leaning against the counter, listening. ‘Right?’

‘He wants to do a fundraiser for RADA.’

‘That’s cool, what’s he thinking.’ 

‘My starring in a play for it, starting rehearsals in late July or early August, then three weeks of the show.’

‘So, you’ll be home for most of the summer? Bar Comicon of course.’

‘Yes.’ Tom beamed at her smile at the idea. 

‘What play is it?’

‘Hamlet.’ Danielle’s smile fell and she hissed like an angered cat. ‘What?’

‘Evil!’

‘What?’ Tom looked at her confused. ‘What’s evil?’

‘That play. The melancholy prick, if he moaned anymore… “Oh, that this too, too sullied flesh would melt, Thaw, and resolve itself into a dew, Or that the Everlasting had not fixed, His canon 'gainst self-slaughter!” seriously, if he kept going, forget committing suicide, I was fit to kill the prick myself. Five fucking soliloquies and all he did was bitch and moan.’ She ranted. ‘Seriously, talk about a dose. I never hated English class as much as when I was studying that fecking play.’ 

Tom stood for a moment, somewhat startled by Danielle’s reaction to such a famous work. ‘I didn’t know you studied it.’

‘Yes, my teacher was a Shakespeare fan, so she made us do it, and learn off the soliloquies.’ She stated calmly. It was only then she realised Tom’s face was one of shock. ‘What?’

‘I never realised you felt so passionately against Hamlet.’ 

‘I have bad memories; those lines were hard for me to learn and the teacher forced us to do it. Seriously, give me Yeats, not Shakespeare, he was my favourite or Kavanagh.’ Still, Tom was looking at her oddly. ‘Is berating Hamlet a break-upable offence?’

‘I would not think so.’ Tom kissed her forehead. 

‘You’re still getting me a ticket, right?’ 

‘You want a ticket to a play you hate?’

‘Yes.’

‘Why?’

‘I’ll give it the benefit of the doubt, having to study it in school is one thing, we all hate school because it forces us to have to do it, but with you involved, I might be able to be convinced to give it another chance.’ 

Tom grinned, ‘Really? So, you’ll come to opening night?’

‘Yes, get me a good seat and I will pay you the day you get the ticket.’

‘You don’t have to…’

‘Tom,’ though still slightly inebriated, she spoke seriously. ‘It is a fundraiser, I am paying for my own damn ticket.’

‘I won’t argue.’ 

‘Good, I am not the sort to be messed with the best of times,’ She yawned. ‘Now, bed.’


	104. Recovering After Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the night out, Danielle and Emma have to organise things around a small hiccup.

Danielle curled closer to Tom, refusing to acknowledge the morning light that was ebbing its way in the bedroom window.

 

'How's your head?' Tom sensed she had woken beside him. 

 

'Fine, I told you, I didn't drink too much and I rehydrated when I came home.'

 

'I need to get up.' Tom went to move but Danielle curled in closer to him. 'Elle.'

 

'No, you're staying in bed with me.' she held onto him.

 

'You need to get up too.' He chuckled as he tried to untangle himself from her. 'Jesus, you're clingier than you look.'

 

'No.'

 

'Elle, you know I need to go for a run.' He ceased fighting to get loose and instead tilted her head up, kissing her softly. 'I need to stay fit for you.'

 

'I don't care what you look like.'

 

'I am sure you do a little.' he argued. 'I am sure part of you wants me to be able to lift you up by the ass and press you against a wall and have the strength to keep you there as I ravish you.'

 

'Don't need to run for that, that is strength, not endurance.' She pointed out, kissing him again.

 

'True, but the endurance is needed to keep you satisfied too.'

 

'I still don't want you to go.'

 

'Five weeks is going to be hard, isn't it?' Tom ceased playing and instead looked at her solemnly. 'I am going to miss you.'

 

'You'll be too busy.'

 

'I will be busy, but that does not mean I will not miss you.' He toyed with her hair. 'I was wondering if you would do something for me when I am away?'

 

'Sure.'

 

'I was thinking about getting the kitchen redone, the presses are falling off the hinges at this stage.'

 

'Good plan.' Danielle concurred. 'What do you need of me?'

 

'Well before we go, I want us to decide what we want and I will organise the delivery if you...'

 

'Play the good little housewife and wait in for the guys to come and fit it?' she hampered a guess.

 

Tom's eyes widened. 'I never meant to imply anything like that, I know you have your own work to do.' he stated immediately.

 

Danielle only laughed. 'I know, calm down you silly man.' she kissed him lovingly. 'We'll go look at them today and we will arrange a date for the guys to come fit it when I am back from the US, alright?' she kissed him again.

 

'Today? Are you sure, you said you were busy.'

 

'Not too busy to spend time with you. Are you sure you want me involved?'

 

Tom pulled her over in a manner that she was on top of him, her legs straddling him, though not in a sexual manner. 'Elle, this is our home now, ours; meaning mine and yours. And that means when there is a large decision to be made, such as the kitchen, a place you tend to enjoy spending a considerable amount of time in, then you have the right to a say in it.'

 

'I do little to quash gender stereotyping with my love of cooking and baking,' Danielle laughed.

 

'You don't often bake,' Tom frowned.

 

'Only because I would end up eating it all and that is something I try to avoid, I am something of a glutton if left to my own devices.'

 

'That I can understand. So, I am going to go for my run, you are going to get ready and when I am back and we are both ready, we'll head after lunch, alright?'

 

'Perfect.'

 

'That means getting off me and letting me get out of bed Elle.' Tom nudged her slightly to see if he could get her to move any bit.

 

'Nope.'

 

'You're terrible.'

 

*  
  
'For all your talk, you'd think you would have gone for a longer run.' Danielle laughed before turning around, one look at the person looking at her made her force herself not to laugh. 'You look tired.'

 

'Fuck you. Why did you let me drink all that wine?' Emma groaned.

 

Danielle put on the kettle and readied a cup with coffee and sugar before going to the medicine cabinet and retrieving another rehydration sachet from the pile she had used herself the night before and making a drink. 'This first, then coffee and toast.'

 

'How are you so chirpy this morning?'

 

'I only drank three-quarters of a bottle, you polished off your bottle, the last quarter of mine and another half bottle.' Danielle explained, 'And I drank that stuff when I came home last night.' she pointed to the glass containing the powdered liquid in her friend's hand. 'You refused, you told me you would be fine.'

 

'What have I told you before about drunk me? Ignore her, she is a sadistic bitch that enjoys causing me pain and misery.' Emma downed the drink before Danielle took the glass and filled it again. 'That stuff tastes like pond water.'

 

'Works well, though.'

 

'Evidentially.  Age is a factor in it too though.'

  
  
Danielle laughed. 'There are eight months between us.'

 

'Speaking of which, has Tom talked to you about your birthday yet?'

 

'My birthday is three months away.'

 

'But you'll be thirty.'

 

'That means nothing, I am not overly bothered by such things.' Danielle stated before giving her friend the coffee.

 

'Where is my idiot brother anyway?'

 

'Went for a run about fifteen minutes ago, I thought you were him when you came in.'

 

'That would have been a short run.'

 

'Hence why I said what I said.' Danielle handed her the lightly buttered toast. 'Do you remember us calling Jack last night?'

 

'Yes, I wasn't absolutely sloshed, thank you.' Emma scoffed. 'Today is going to be a long day.'

 

'Take a nice long shower, that will set you up better.'

 

'I am stealing your blue shirt, by the way.'

 

Danielle rolled her eyes. 'You have more of my clothes at this stage than I do.'

 

'Well, you're the big set person these days. Speaking of which, how is all that going?'

 

'Good, I have LA this week to do some sort of meeting.'

 

'That's fancy.'

 

'Yes, if only I didn't have to explain things to a boardroom full of men that I don't know and who are probably not too interested in what I have to say, only trying to dismiss me because what I am suggesting is going to cost them money.'

 

'Studios don't usually have an issue with spending money though, do they?'

 

'They spend them on huge salaries, fancy locations and big explosions no problem, spending them on "unnecessary backstage stuff" that they have a problem with.' Danielle explained.

 

'Fun.' Emma drained the last of her tea. 'What time did Jack say he would be here?'

 

'I think it is ten.' They looked at the clock on the wall. 'You better get ready.' Emma simply groaned and did as her friend suggested.

 

*

 

Danielle felt a pair of arms wrap around her. 'Guess who?' lips pressing to the side of her neck.

 

'Emma, I warned you your brother will be back in a minute.' Danielle sniggered as Tom growled. 'Hello, how was your run?'

 

'Alright, someone, and I am not pointing any fingers,' The pair looked at a somewhat guilty looking Mac nearby. 'Was busy trying to chase some little fancy thing in the park, though a few dogs were trying to get to her, I think she was in heat.'

 

'Mac, you're castrated, you're no use.' Danielle admonished. Mac gave a groan. 'and I don't think she wanted you for your personality, as incredible as it is.' Mac placed his head on his paws, appearing somewhat downtrodden.

 

Tom chuckled at the manner Danielle interacted with Mac. 'Is Emma awake do you know?'

 

'Yeah, she came down, feeling a little worse for wear and got tea and toast, she is having a shower now.'

 

'I'll grab mine.'

 

'Leave it a minute, she has to go into our room to steal my clothes.'

 

'I have to ask, do you ever steal hers, because all I ever hear is her stealing yours.'

 

'Yes, I tend to steal her jackets,' Tom frowned. 'Half the jackets here aren't even mine, they're hers.'

 

'I knew you would never buy a pink jacket.' Tom commented.

 

*  
  
'Hey, Jack.' Jack looked somewhat startled as Danielle opened the door. 'She is nearly ready, the hairdryer is just turned off.'

 

'Good, Dad is in at quarter past eleven, with traffic and parking, I want us to be there on time.'

 

'What about your mum?'

 

'Some sort of "Women's only getaway" so he thought to come over here.'

 

'Good plan.' Danielle nodded. 'Tea?'

 

'Coffee, please.'

 

'That good a night?'

 

'I fell asleep on the couch and I am in bits today.'

 

'Not fun.' She handed him the mug of hot dark fluid.

 

'You two had fun, I hear.'

 

'Yeah, I...' Danielle stopped talking when Tom walked into the room looking worried. 'Hey, what's wrong?'

 

'That was the kennels, they overbooked and can't take Mac.' He held up his phone.

 

'But we leave tonight.' Danielle. 'What are we supposed to do with him? We don't have time to bring him to Suffolk.'

 

'We don't have a choice, do we?' Tom argued. 'I'll cancel the meeting.'

 

'We'll take him.' They turned to see Emma in the doorway, having stolen the dress Danielle had worn to the Kong premiere. 'Did you bring my shoes?' she asked her husband. 

 

'They're in the car.' Jack replied, still somewhat shocked at his wife's declaration.

 

'Good. We'll take Mac, we are going to bring Bill to mum's anyway, we can drop him there.'

 

'That's perfect.' Tom sighed in relief. 'You don't mind?'

 

'It makes sense.' Jack smiled.

 

'Elle?' Emma looked at her friend.

 

Danielle said nothing for a moment. 'I have to be here for two days after I return to get everything sorted, but I did plan on going to Suffolk after that anyway. I need to sort something with the house and I did promise your mum I would redo her garden with her, so I planned on helping her then.'

 

'Sorted.' Emma smiled. 'By the way, you're not getting this back.' She grinned.

 

'I have nothing with you.'

 

'You stole my brother, I am stealing your clothes, fair deal.' Emma beamed. 'We better go.'

 

With only half a cup of coffee drank, Jack thanked his brother-in-law and friend before grabbing Mac's belongings as Emma and Mac made their way to the car and left for the airport.

 

'Poor Mac is pillar to post these days.'" Danielle sighed.

 

'I know, we'll be sorted again soon, once the filming is over, then he is here most of the time with us, or one of us.'

 

'I checked, I can bring him with me filming.'

 

'He'll love that.' Tom smiled, kissing her shoulder again after his sister and her husband had driven off. Danielle turned her head to kiss him again. 'We have a long day of work before we go.' she kissed him again. 'Shower together?' her answer was her guiding him upstairs by the hand.

 

*

 

Danielle looked around her as though to even move more than an inch would break something.

 

'Darling, relax.' Tom chuckled, taking the seat across from her and belting in. 'It's sturdier than you think.'

 

'I can see why people like to travel by them, though claustrophobia could be an issue for some I would imagine.'

 

'Yes, it would very much be likely to be magnified, in a tiny plane, thirty thousand feet in the air.' He agreed. 'That is not a concern for us though, is it?'

 

'No, I can think of several things to preoccupy me for the time it takes to get to Atlanta.' Tom's brow rose slightly, a smug grin coming to his face. 'Not that.'

 

'We'll see.'

 


	105. Intergrity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle is tired and jet-lagged, which is not a time to question her integrity.

Danielle sighed as she crashed onto the bed after a long day. The heat, the time zone differences and if she was completely honest, she felt a little lonesome for Tom. Groaning as she felt herself getting a tad frustrated, she just lay on the bed and got her phone out, sending a quick “I’m alive” text before curling up against a pillow and falling asleep. 

 

The next morning, she dragged herself out and forced herself into the shower before grabbing some pastries at the breakfast counter of the hotel and getting a cab to the offices of Lucas’ company. 

 

‘How is the jet lag treating you?’

 

‘I want to sleep for a week, how do people do this?’

 

‘Your boyfriend does it a lot.’

 

‘Yes, and I have a newfound respect for him.’ She commented as she grabbed a very large cup of coffee. 

 

‘May I ask you something?’ Danielle paused, she suspected whatever it was he was about to ask, Tom was the key part of it. She turned and looked at him, nodding. ‘Do you find it odd?’

 

‘What?’

 

‘Having a film star for a boyfriend?’

 

‘No, because to me, he’s Tom, dorky, book-loving Tom.’ 

 

‘But he has a big name.’

 

‘In certain circles.’

 

‘He could help you.’

 

Danielle’s jaw clenched slightly. ‘I don’t want or need help. And I am behind the scenes, so Tom’s name does little for me there, thankfully.’

 

‘You don’t want his help?’ Lucas asked curiously. 

 

‘No.’ She stated firmly. ‘I don’t.’

 

‘He knows Branagh as well though?’ Danielle frowned. ‘I was talking to him, he was thanking me for suggesting you and then mentioned that it was great to bounce around ideas with you, that you were receptive to his ideas but also that you added your own input that he found valuable and that you brought your boyfriend along to speak with him.’

 

Danielle felt uneasy as to the tone he was using. ‘Yes, Tom knows Ken, they worked together before on a few projects, quite a few actually.’

 

‘But why bring him to a business meeting?’

 

‘Sure you know yourself, when both of you are home, it’s nice to actually do stuff with your other half. Your wife is so busy with work too, isn’t that why you had her at our meeting, to spend time with her while you could? We just had the added bonus that Tom and Ken know each other, so we got to have a wonderful conversation where effectively Ken embarrassed him with stories for my amusement and Tom and he got to actually spend time talking again, they are considering working together in the future as a result of that meeting.’ She smiled. ‘So, does that mean that technically, I got him a job, not the other way around?’ 

 

Lucas’s brow furrowed. ‘I’m not quite sure. So, you didn’t bring him to secure the job?’

 

This time, Danielle’s jaw clenched completely. ‘I have not, nor will I ever, use Tom to “secure a job” I will get by on my efforts and mine alone. I noticed the flaw, I wrote my piece that caught Browne’s attention and had him contact you, I went into that hotel and spoke to you regarding it, and though yes, you suggested me to Branagh, it was my talking that convinced him, you just said yourself there, my ability to add to his idea, he and Tom talked about Wallander and Thor and theatre, he and I spoke shop. Tom hasn’t a clue one end of a safety harness from the other, it is not his job to know.’ She rose from the table. ‘I am not sure I wish to continue with this if it is going to be assumed that I have Tom as a means to get ahead in my work, he went with me that day because I was shitting myself at the idea of a project that big with such a renowned actor, he dropped me the day of our meeting because he knew I was terrified but he didn’t come in, he respected me enough in my job to not do so. He knows I would never want to get anywhere on his coattails but on my own labours.’ She walked towards the door. ‘I am sorry it had to go like this, I really am.’ she sighed, walking out of the office. 

As she pressed the elevator call button, she felt her heart begin to sink. She had thought her career was on the rise, but this had put it all to a halt. Part of her wondered if she was being petty, but the other part was highly insulted at the insinuation she was using Tom and his name to further herself. She worked hard, she didn’t have to use Tom’s name, nor would she. She loved Tom, not his name or influence. Angered and with a severe dislike of elevators anyway, she decided to go for the stairs, it was only fifteen floors down so she began her descent. When she opened the stairwell door into the lobby, she noticed Lucas standing in front of the elevator doors, she looked at him for a moment before focusing on the door and walking out it. She hailed a taxi and gave the address of her hotel, noting Lucas watching her from the doorway of his offices, but she refused to look at him. 

In the safety of her hotel room, she kicked off her shoes and looked around, her files in hand. Danielle looked at them bitterly, all her hard work, her chances of getting somewhere, blasted from the water by the idea she had used her boyfriend’s name. She felt angry for a moment at Tom for costing her for a prestigious role. If he had been normal, an Average Joe, she would have gotten more credit for her hard work...she paused, feeling guilty. Danielle was no fool, she knew it was in no way Tom’s fault, she was just upset and venting. Tom was in Atlanta, blissfully unaware of the terrible mess her career was in. the thought of which caused her to pause for a moment. Her career was in shambles, one call from Lucas and Branagh could drop her, she could very easily be blacklisted and she would never be able to explain herself because of how the industry worked. Upset, she sat on the bed, heartbroken at how events had played out. She wanted to talk to Tom, to just hear his voice, but she was embarrassed, she did not want to tell him, she felt like a failure. With the word screaming like sirens in her head, she felt her chest starting to hurt from the sensation of it. She had failed. 

As though by divine inspiration, her phone began to vibrate, taking it out, she looked sadly at it, a text from Tom, telling her he was proud of her and that he loved her. Danielle wanted to cry, but nothing happened, she merely stared sadly at the text, she felt unworthy of a successful and wonderful man such as Tom. she was about to throw the phone on the bed when she realised she had actually dialed his number, quickly, she pressed the cancel button, but only a moment later, he called back. Sadly, she pressed the answer button and put her phone to her ear, she was desperate to hear him. ‘Hey.’

‘Elle? Darling, what’s wrong, are you alright?’

‘Yeah, I am just so jet-lagged.’ she sighed, it was, after all, not lying. ‘I don’t know how you do it.’

‘How long were you working yesterday?’ he asked, his voice filled with concern. 

‘I landed at half six, I went straight to the office, I got back at half eleven last night, I think.’ 

‘Jesus Elle, what time are you there today?’

‘I was there for eight.’

‘Are you still there now?’

‘No, I am at the hotel.’ she wished she had said nothing. 

‘Can you grab a quick nap?’

‘I suppose.’

‘Do so darling, you need it, that is all that has gotten me through some days.’

‘How is everyone?’

‘Wonderful, it is great to see them all again.’ she could hear the elation in his voice. 

‘Good.’ She tried to sound enthused. 

‘Elle, whatever it is, are you alright?’ Tom’s voice was one of concern, yet it was clear he did not want to push her. 

‘It’ll be fine.’

‘What happened?’

‘Nothing.’

‘Elle?’ He prodded. 

Danielle attempted to say nothing, but the punch to the gut that was her day was pushing out. ‘I shouldn’t waste your…’

‘Danielle, stop, do not try to deflect, do not try to pretend you are alright and for the love of God, don’t you dare try and hang up on me.’ She said nothing. ‘What has happened, please tell me.’

‘Lucas made a comment regarding you coming with me to meet Branagh.’

‘Okay, why is there an issue with that?’

‘I am not sure, he brought his wife to his meeting with me and that was trans-Atlantic. But he went on to ask if I used you to…’ Danielle could hear Tom make an odd click noise with his tongue. 

‘So…’ His tone was every attempt to be steady, but she could hear it waver slightly. ‘What happened?’

‘I stated I have not, nor shall I ever use you or your name in my work, that if anyone could not see the merit of my work as it is, then it did not matter and left.’

‘Left?’

‘Yes, I left. I am back at the hotel now.’

‘Elle…’

‘What, I am not going to have anyone dismiss me or my work.’

‘But your career…’ Danielle said nothing. ‘This is twice I have cost you work.’

‘No…’

‘Elle, because of me, Durham cost you a job you really wanted, and now this, you said this could catapult you into your career, skipping years of the drudgery, and I cost you again.’ he sounded heartbroken. ‘How are you even speaking to me? You should despise me.’

‘All I wanted was to hear your voice, I wish you were here.’ she admitted. 

‘Why, you should want to break up with me.’

‘Tom, I don’t blame you, I blame them, it was never your fault, they chose to be assholes, you have been nothing but supportive and respectful of anything I have decided to do. I would not change this for the world. I rather work at Subway making sandwiches for forty years and have a crappy little two bedroom in the council flats with you than all of this if it meant I still felt as supportive and loved, honestly.’

‘Really?’ Tom seemed somewhat taken back by that. 

‘Yes, with the obligatory chav named for our kids and a terrible faux leopard print clothing and all.’ Tom chuckled. ‘I mean, full on Vicky Pollard.’ That sent Tom laughing. 

‘You would look ridiculous looking like that.’

‘Yes, but so long as you were there, being you, in an Adidas trackie, Nike Airs and your white socks tucking your pants legs in, shitty tattoos of the kid's names on your forearms, if you still made me feel as happy, I would not change it.’

‘Well, that is one hell of a declaration.’ Tom’s smile was apparent. ‘I am sorry, though.’

‘So am I.’ 

‘How are you?’ 

‘I feel like absolute shit, I am tired, hungry and I feel like an absolute failure.’

‘I’m sorry, Elle.’ 

‘I tried.’

‘Can you fix it?’

‘I don’t know, and I don’t want to if it means I have to accept such comments about my integrity.’

‘That is your decision, you know I support you.’ 

‘Thank you.’ She smiled. ‘I…’ The room phone rang, 'One moment, Tom’ half in concern, she walked over and held it to her ear, ‘Hello.’

‘Ms. Hughes?’

‘Yes?’

‘This is reception calling, I have a Mr. Lucas Waters asking for your permission to come to your room?’ Her tone was sterile of emotion, a common trait in American receptionists, Danielle had realised. 

‘I…’

‘Elle?’ She could hear Tom on her phone. ‘Perhaps it would be wise to listen to what he has to say.’ 

Danielle paused for a moment. ‘Is he there?’

‘Yes Ma’am.’

‘Could you please put him on for a moment?’

‘Of course, Ma’am.’

‘Danielle?’

‘If you want to talk, I will speak with you in the hotel bar, like hell am I bringing a man that is not Tom to my room.’ she stated coldly. 

‘Of course, my apologies.’ 

‘I will be down in a moment.’ she hung up the phone without delay before putting her own phone to her ear, ‘Tom?’

‘My little fiery Irish girl.’ She could hear him smile. ‘Get an apology before anything else.’

‘At the very least.’ She promised. 

‘I love you, good luck.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regarding the video and the song, all I wish to say is;
> 
> Good to see she is as classless as ever, one thing you've to give Ms. Swift, she is nothing if not consistent with her bullshit. 
> 
> Also, it should be noted, "Look what you made me do" is abusive talk, apt for her.


	106. Apologises and Offers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle hears out what Lucas has to say, but she is unsure should she continue working with him. On a call to Tom, she explains an offer Lucas put to her.

Danielle sat across from Lucas, looking at him with her arms folded. 

‘I owe you an apology.’ Lucas began. Danielle’s brow rose. ‘I owe you a huge apology, what I said was rude, condescending and misogynistic, I was the one to recommend you to Brannagh, based on my experience with your work, you had that job regardless because of your own merit, to even suggest otherwise was wrong, I’m sorry.’

‘Why do it?’

‘I was simply curious. It came out wrong.’

She gave a cold bark of a laugh. ‘If I asked you did you bring your wife with you to meet me because you can’t keep it in your pants, would you be offended, would you be hurt by that implication?’

‘Of course.’

‘I never thought that, for the record, but that is how it felt, I know it was implying “Getting a job for who I am with” but it felt how I would assume that feels to imply that.’ 

‘I am sorry, Danielle.’ Lucas repeated. When she said nothing more, he continued. ‘I hope we can work passed this and continue on this project, if you still wish to.’

‘I travelled thousands of miles for this, I could be at home with my dog and friends, or in Atlanta with Tom as he worked on one of the biggest movies to hit the cinema next year, but I came here, I travelled at stupid o’clock in the morning, after studying my ass off, to help with this, I am not here on anyone’s merit but my own. I work damn hard and even though, yes, you suggested me to Brannagh, I cannot argue that, but we both know it is because I work my ass off and I am good at my job.’

‘You are great at it. Branagh told me about what you spoke about at the meeting.’ Lucas acknowledged. ‘I promise, no more demeaning comments, I should never have implied what I did in the first place. You are right, your partner and Branagh know each other for over ten years.’

‘Branagh was the one to suggest Thor and Loki to him, they worked on Wallander before that. They have been ten plus years talking about a play together, so yeah, when the chance arose for Tom and him to have a lunch, why not go, it also alleviated my terror at such a meeting.’ Danielle commented. 

‘It makes sense.’ Lucas cleared his throat. ‘Is there a possibility of you continuing to work on this?’ He broached. 

Danielle pursed her lips. ‘I was planning on flying straight home, by sheer luck, or perhaps twist of faith, whatever you believe in, I accidentally rang Tom, who badgered me to say what was bothering me and actually, for as insulting as those comments are to him also, he told me to hear you out, to come down here and talk to you.’ 

‘I should thank him for that much.’ Lucas acknowledged. The manner in which she looked at him caused him to sigh. ‘It doesn’t matter though, does it, you’re not willing to forgive my error.’ 

‘I don’t have to forgive you to be able to work with you.’ she pointed out. 

‘It leads to a very frosty work relationship though, doesn’t it?’

‘Yes, but not an unworkable one.’

‘I am sorry, Danielle.’

‘So you have said.’

Lucas leant back. ‘I bet you would burst his balls if he tried to play you in any way.’

‘No, because he would not be stupid enough to try. I know Tom for years and that means he knows me longer than our relationship, he knows how I am. He doesn’t like meek women who allow men dictate to them. If he did, I would think he had chosen very badly in his choosing of me.’ 

‘I agree.’ Lucas chuckled. 

Danielle folded her arms. ‘Why are you eager to still have me involved in this?’

‘Are you asking in general?’

‘No, I love ego boosts.’ She replied sarcastically. ‘I am asking because I want to know. I want to know why you left your office to follow me back to my hotel and try and make up for what you said. Is it because you felt that what you said was wrong? Or was it because you want me back on the project?’

‘Both, I should never have implied such a thing to you.’ He began, ‘But also because, out of the three other people that are working on this with me, I am of the opinion that you are the most integral part of getting this done. Jones stayed eight hours yesterday, Khan stayed ten, you arrived before seven in the morning and remained there until nearly midnight, you are the most organised and everything you readied...did you even bring clothes with you or did you just bring your research?’ Lucas half laughed in disbelief. ‘You are, by far, the most dedicated member of the team, I don’t know if it is you in general or the hunger that most people I work with have lost because they are complacent now they have made it, but you just go above and beyond with everything you do. If I am honest, I want part in it.’ Danielle’s brow furrowed. ‘You are going to do great in the industry, the blind could see that, and you will be offered partnerships in several firms, I want to establish a foot in the door now, when you are on the up, because I want to have an edge, same as every business person, I want it that you know you should consider my offer when the time is right.’

‘You want me to feel like I owe you?’

‘No, you owe no one, you do the work, I just want it that you see that though my company is smaller than others, it is better than a lot of the big ones, directors know that, and though the work is not as plentiful, it is of a higher quality, so profits are not as high, but the name is worth more, adding your name to that, the pioneer of the new era of safety, it would make it one of the strongest names. You took my, what the industry took to be flawless work, and shattered it, you are now here making it bigger and better than I ever could, can’t you see, that is why I need you to consider staying.’

Danielle kissed her teeth and thought over his words for a few moments. ‘So I should consider staying...to make you look better?’

Lucas shook his head. ‘No, you asked why I am so eager for you to stay, that is what I get from this, what you need to consider staying for are what it will do for you.’ 

‘What will it do for me?’

Lucas knew from the look on her face, Danielle had analysed his words and already came to a conclusion as to just how lucrative it could be for her to stay. ‘I have just told you that you are going to be offered partnerships if you keep going like this, already people are asking, Khan works with Universal, they are looking for people constantly.’ He admitted. 

‘I am not moving over.’

‘I know you don’t want to, they will offer serious incentive.’

‘They cannot offer me what I want, money is not something I am too bothered by, I have no mortgage to pay, I am happy with my car, I am not bothered by fashion and my dog has a bed that cost fifteen pounds that he doesn’t seem overly interested in changing.’ 

Lucas chuckled again. ‘So money is not your objective?’

‘I want money, everyone wants money, I want to have everything I need and be able to afford things I want.’

‘What are your main objectives?’

‘I want to work for me, I want to be the one calling the shots, not having some man in an office order me around. I want it that if I decide to have kids, I do not have to sacrifice either my job or them, I want to be able to do both. I want to buy out the other half of my grandmother’s home and I want that I don’t ever need to depend on someone else to look after me.’ She listed out. 

‘Those are highly attainable objectives.’ 

‘Yes, I’m not an idiot, I am not going through life being stupid enough to set myself up to fail. I can fail at anything I strive to achieve, I know, but purposely setting up to do so is just plain idiocy. I am not afraid to fail, I don’t want to, but I can handle it if I do.’

‘And Tom?’

‘The plan, as it stands is to be with him. We both want roughly the same things, one of which is to not move here. I hope it remains like that.’ 

‘You are both risking jobs by not doing that.’

‘Do you miss Australia?’

‘Yes, all my family is there, but my work is here.’ 

‘Would you move back?’

‘I wish I could.’

‘You can, you are not brave enough to, you are too scared of what you are risking.’ Danielle shrugged. 

‘Perhaps.’ Lucas acknowledged. 

‘So, even without this job, I am being noticed, I am being sought out, you are seriously not doing a good job at convincing me to bother staying.’

‘Name your price.’

‘I’ll tell you what I told Tom on the phone, I rather work in Subway dishing out sandwiches than be unhappy. Money never made me happy.’ 

‘What would convince you to stay?’

‘I am not sure, to be honest.’ She rose to her feet, ‘Give me until evening, if I think of something, or indeed nothing, I will let you know.’

Lucas was forced to concede. ‘Either way, you’ll let me know?’

‘Either way.’ she confirmed. 

*   
  
Tom looked at his phone after doing his time on set for the day, he was waiting for the makeup and costume departments to remove him from his clothes and wig. He did not know if he should contact Danielle but worried for her, he pressed the call button. 

‘Hey.’ She sounded exhausted. 

‘Hello Elle, how are you darling?’

‘I need sleep, but I have been lying here for an hour and it is eluding me.’

‘You poor thing. Did you speak with Lucas?’

‘Yeah, I did. How was work?’

‘It was fine. What happened?’

‘We spoke, he apologised and asked for me to continue working with him, I told him I would take time and consider it.’

‘Really? Do you know what you want to do?’

‘To be honest, the only thing I want to do is sleep, but that’s not happening. Jetlag is evil.’ She rambled. ‘He said to name my price.’

‘Wow, what did you say to that?’

‘I don’t get inspired by stupid sums of money.’

‘That’s true.’ 

‘Besides, he informed me that some people are talking about me, people I want to be talking about me.’

‘Really, that’s incredible.’ Tom smiled. 

‘Yeah, so I told him I would think about it.’

‘And he was okay with that?’

‘Apparently.’ 

‘What are you going to do?’

‘I’m just thinking about it.’

‘Do you want to do it?’

‘Part of me thinks no, the other part…the other part is looking at the contract Lucas sent over a half hour ago.’

‘What is it for?’

‘Twenty percent share in his company, if I sign a five year deal.’

‘Wait, what?’

‘I would be in charge of all European business, have my own office in London with staff, dictate my own jobs, and a twenty percent share of all profits, as well as a fairly adequate salary, but I have to do this project, of which I will be credited my share as submitted by me and I have a chance to buy in more, should I feel inclined, or sell my share, either back to Lucas or independently as I see fit at the end of the contract.’

‘Fucking hell.’ Tom laughed, his hand going through his hair. ‘That’s...how have you managed to do this all under a year?’

‘I am just that good.’ Danielle grinned. 

‘Elle, I am so happy for and proud of you. Do you think you are going to take it?’

‘I am not sure, I am signing myself into working with people for five years.’

‘Can you move past what Lucas said?’

‘Well, I’m not going to be rushing off to tell him my personal business in the next twenty minutes.’ 

‘But you can bear working with him?’

‘Well, the office is in London, no more going around and staying in crappy B and B’s in Manchester, there’s a lot I could bear for that, and now I will have pretty much just conference calls with him, if I take it, since he runs the US and Asian parts of his company, I would be the European expansion.’

‘And Branagh’s project?’

‘Well, I was lead on that anyway.’

‘But you’re uncertain, about the offer.’

‘Yes.’

‘Why so?’ There was silence. ‘Elle?’

‘I am not whoring my integrity for an office job.’

‘Is it that, or is it getting what you deserve, what you have said you have wanted all along, the plan you had, how you could be able to settle in London full time, how in time, we might...?’

‘You are seriously no help. What do you…’

‘I cannot answer that Elle.’ Tom stated immediately. 

‘I am not asking you to choose for me, I am asking you your opinion.’

‘I don’t know if I can give it, I do not want to influence you.’

‘Tom, if we are supposed to be doing this, us, then when I ask for your opinion, it is because I want it, not because I need it.’

‘Honestly, I think…’ Tom looked at his phone, realising the battery had died. ‘Shit.’

In LA, Danielle lay looking at her phone for a moment before laughing and typing a text to Tom. 

_ That is the most inconvenient dead battery in the history of my life.  _ She typed and pressed send, hoping he had his charger with him as she contemplated the offer. 

  
  



	107. False Claims.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle returns from LA and decides to go to Suffolk, only to be informed by Tom that she is supposedly in LA snuggling up to a man that is not him.

Danielle walked through the street feeling confident and good in herself. Her return from the US had been quick and almost as enjoyable as her journey over, though if she was honest, she preferred First Class flying to a Private Jet, which she was sure to tell Tom, to which the reply was “duly noted :)” Mac trotted along happily beside her as she went about her day. They had gone for a run and had dealt with arranging the delivery and installation of the kitchen, now they were simply going for a walk because they were both bored in the house. With earphones on, Danielle only paid heed to road crossings, instead focusing very much on her own little world. 

At one stage, she realised Mac had gone in front of her defensively and looked to see what he was looking at, on seeing the same photographer that seemed to effectively camp outside of Belsize in hopes of seeing anyone from there. 

‘Where’s Tom?’ The man demanded as she walked by, acting as though he was not there. ‘You’d think since Irish people are supposed to be welcoming, you’d have the decency to answer someone.’ Danielle scoffed under her breath at that, but kept walking, Mac turning and giving a low growl and bark at the man before turning back to the direction of travel again. 

Danielle scratched his ear when they came to the next traffic lights. ‘You love minding me, don’t you?’ his tongue lolled out of his mouth at that. ‘When the kitchen is done, we are going to Suffolk.’ Mac sneezed, ‘Glad you agree.’ 

*

The workmen were far messier than Danielle would have liked, but finally, the kitchen was done, she sent a picture of it to Tom as well of one when the men were getting more equipment, Mac sniffing the tools they had, one paw on them, she captioned that “I am not sure if this is against union regulation, but he seems trustworthy” Tom apparently laughed loud enough to pause production for people to come see. He sent her back a picture that someone had printed of Mac and the tools and put on set. 

With the house cleaned and tidied, Danielle readied herself and went to Suffolk with Mac, who seemed elated to be back there for a while, nearly bowling over Diana when she came out to say hello. 

With no annoyance, she was able to focus on her work and train for triathlons happily. 

After a hard training session, she came home exhausted to check her phone, frowning at four missed calls from Tom and one from Luke. Worried, she rang Tom first. He answered after the second ring. ‘Tom?’

‘Elle.’

‘What is it?’

‘Where have you been?’

‘Out, I was cycling, what is it?’

‘There’s pictures.’

‘Of what?’

‘You and some guy in LA.’ 

‘Tom, I’m in Suffolk.’

‘I know that, but according to this, you and some guy are cuddling up in LA right now.’ 

‘I am not sure what you want me to say or do about that Tom.’ Danielle felt uneasy with the whole thing. ‘What guy?’

‘I don’t know, it’s you and some guy, is Lucas Aboriginal?’

‘No, he’s exactly what people turn on Home and Away and see, a white, surfer type guy.’

‘This guy looks native.’

‘Tom, I have no idea who the hell you are talking about, Khan is darker, but I mean, his dad is Middle Eastern, so he would be, but I only spoke with him in the offices. I have no idea who...okay, don’t talk for a second, I have to see this.’ she pulled the phone from her ear and got up Google and typed Tom’s name in. Sure enough, there was a piece by a Hollywood gossip column, claiming she and Tom were done and that she was in LA with her new beau. She rolled her eyes before focusing in on the picture. ‘Tom?’

‘Elle?’

‘That’s not me.’

‘What?’

‘She looks like me, but she has highlights in her hair and she has to be at least five-six or five-seven, and when did I start wearing shoes like those.’

‘I…’

‘And when did I get Chanel sunglasses?’ she giggled. There was silence on the other end of the line. ‘Tom?’

‘Those bastards.’

‘Tom? Wait, did you believe that?’ she felt genuinely hurt at that. 

‘No, of course not. I know you’re at home and those movie posters in the background only were put up today, I heard Evans mention seeing them being put up here on the way to set.’

‘Then, why?’

‘They want to hurt us, they want to affect us.’

‘We don’t care though.’ Danielle commented. ‘We know the truth, you are there, making the biggest blockbuster of next year and I am here, working on everything I need to for my big “Oh my God, why the fuck did I agree to this” movie, as well as other things.’ 

Tom gave a small laugh. ‘I love you.’

‘What a coincidence Mr. Movie Star, I love me too. And you, sometimes, when you’re nice to me, and sometimes on Sundays.’ Tom chuckled more. ‘I miss you.’

‘I miss you too.’

‘Only two weeks left, then I get to kiss you again.’ She chirped. 

‘Elle.’ He groaned, causing her to bite her lip. 

‘No, not over the phone.’

‘You are an incredible tease.’

‘I am, and you are blocking me from answering Luke, so I am going to ring you again later.’

‘Do, the poor man is probably going grey.’

‘I blame you, goodbye Tom.’ she hung up and pressed the answer button for Luke. ‘Hello, Luke?’

‘I assume you got through to Tom.’

‘It’s not me.’

‘I had gathered that since you have been spotted here in London last week, though those photos were not very interesting and did not make it online, also the fact that this call is going through so easily.’ 

‘I am in Suffolk.’ 

‘The picture, what makes you sure it’s not just one from when you were there?’

‘It’s not me, her hair is different, she’s taller and I don’t dress in those clothes.’ 

‘That sounds fairly reasonable.’ Luke chuckled. ‘Alright, just get on with your day, I think you were spotted stopping to change a tyre earlier on your bike.’

‘No, just pumping it up for the way back, who the hell noticed that?’

‘Well, since last summer and the world declaration as to where Diana’s is,’ there was no hiding the disapproval in Luke’s voice. ‘There have been people waiting to catch Tom there.’

‘That’s disturbing.’

‘Why do you think he was adamant on you getting a gate on your driveway?’ Danielle frowned. ‘They have figured out you have the house next door.’

‘Well, I feel exposed.’ 

‘I can imagine.’ Luke acknowledged. 

‘So we just ignore?’

‘Just ignore.’ Luke stated. 

‘Diana and I were going to go to Aldeburgh later, there’s a Summer festival on.’ 

Luke chuckled. ‘That will confuse people.’

‘Yes, unless they say I went with him to get to his mum next.’

Luke laughed again. ‘I am sure there is someone somewhere that would accuse such a thing. Though thank you for the heads up.’

‘Sorry for the bother to you, Luke.’

‘Do not apologise, after all, it is not even you, is it?’ Luke dismissed. ‘As I said to Tom before, you are the perfect partner for a client, you do nothing to make my job difficult.’

‘Thank goodness I am boring.’

‘I would not call it boring, it is hardly sitting in watching trash television.’

‘That’s not boring, that is just wasting life.’ Danielle commented. 

‘Indeed. If there is any issue today, please do not hesitate to inform me.’ Luke offered. 

‘Thank you, Luke, have a lovely afternoon and evening, and sorry again for the trouble.’ she stated before hanging up. As she ended the call, she looked at the woman again and laughed. ‘In all fairness, if my arse looked like that, I’d wear those pants too,’ she commented to herself as she threw the phone on the bed and went for a shower. 

*

Diana laughed as they watched two men walk by in seemingly medieval attire. ‘That is the wrong era.’ SHe informed Danielle. 

‘I will have to take your word for it.’ Danielle smiled back as Diana linked her arm with hers. ‘Dare I ask?’

‘We’ve been spotted.’

‘Ah, well this will confuse them, they think I am in LA with some guy that is Tom’s replacement.’ 

Diana’s head fell back as she laughed. ‘Lord, do they ever stop?’

‘Why would they, as long as they have people willing to click on it and buy the trash papers, they will sell it.’ Danielle sighed. ‘I can accept it, or lose Tom.’ 

‘You can’t do that.’

‘Why, are you still looking at venues?’

‘No.’ Danielle looked at her. ‘I found the perfect one.’ That caused Danielle to roll her eyes. ‘But Tom would be lost without you now.’ She gave a small somewhat unbelieving smile. ‘You know it’s true.’ Diana pointed out. ‘Dismiss me if you want, but you and Tom are so good for one another. You are both so happy together. You add to one another’s lives yet do not need to be with each other at all times. Look at you now, smiling and happy, he, according to the texts you say you have received, is also happy. When you are together, you’d swear you were teenagers and not two people in very successful careers, looking to the future. You have never looked at life outside work before this.’ Diana pointed out, ‘In the six years I know you, you have not been so willing to step back and enjoy everything life has to offer.’ 

Danielle had to acknowledge the truth in her words. Though her career was only on the rise, the fact that now she had more work than ever, she was indeed making more of her life, and if she was honest, Tom was the greatest part to play in that, she wanted to make time to be with him when he was home and to be happy by herself when he was not.


	108. Return to Form (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle laughs at people's ideas as to how she was in LA and Britain at once and as she settles back in to London, she gets a visitor.

As expected, there were a plethora of comments regarding Danielle’s apparent ability to be in two different parts of the world at once. Reading through the comments online, she found herself in stitches at some of them. That she had a sister, that she had hired a private jet to get from one place to the other, that she set up the other girl as a decoy to allow her to spend the afternoon unnoticed in Suffolk. She was unperturbed by it all, all she cared about was enjoying the good weather and spending time with Diana, something she did not get to do as often with her and Tom working or spending time in London. 

‘So, back to London on Thursday?’ Diana smiled after Danielle had regaled her of the stories going on online with regards her location. 

‘Yes, I have to meet with a solicitor there.’ she explained, less than pleased at going back, she loved spending time in Suffolk again, London was great, but a few days away was what she needed. 

‘So he is a friend of Tom’s?’

‘No, he is a solicitor in contract law.’

‘So what was it about a friend of Tom’s?’

‘One of the men that works on the Avengers, he does house renovations as a side business, so he offered Tom to have my business offer looked at by his business partner in that,apparently that is something he is good with, accountancy or some other such field, which they did, got me the best offer I could ask for and I did that, now Lucas is sending the new, amended contract for me to get signed legally and from there, I will be the head of the company here, in Europe.’ She smiled. 

‘That is a considerable job.’ Diana looked at her in concern. 

‘Yes, but let’s face it, better to get a quarter part now and learn everything before I set up my own and have no idea what I am doing.’ she smiled. 

‘You always were so determined.’ Diana smiled fondly at her before frowning. ‘A quarter? I thought you said they offered you twenty percent.’

‘They did, I asked for a quarter and they gave it.’ Danielle smirked, ‘If I am working hard, I want more of the profits.’

‘Good girl.’ Diana squeezed her hand. ‘Why let anyone else have it?’

*

Danielle sighed as she entered Tom’s house in Belsize. Even after months living there, it was still Tom’s in her mind. She liked it, but were she the one who had been looking for a house in London, she would not have gotten it, it never really felt right. Too modern in a sense she could not articulate. She liked older style houses, but nonetheless, as much as it was Tom’s house, she saw it as a home. 

Mac sniffed his food bowl as though expected to find some food there, disappointed to find none, he trotted over to his bed as Danielle sorted herself. 

Tom was due back the middle of the following week, so considering her own work she needed to do, she simply got what was needed for the next few days for herself and Mac and took out the now fully signed and official contract, along with the titled paperwork for Danielle Hughes, Partner and European Co-ordinator. Looking at it, seeing her name embossed in such a way, made her excited for the work she was about to begin. Having scoured the company for concerns such as credit and money issues, she was given a suggestion to go for her venture by the man that Renner worked with and thus, her plans were brought to fruition as she had envisioned, years ahead of schedule. 

After an afternoon of cleaning and organising the house, she made a simple dinner before relaxing on the couch, not paying much attention to the TV as she worked on more work needed for Branagh’s movie. She dozed off during the ten o’clock news on the couch, Mac laying on the floor under her feet. 

*

Tom was exhausted, the flight was delayed twice and he had done early hour filming before he was able to get home, but when they offered him an earlier jet back to Britain, or wait a few more days, there was no discussion, he was ready in half an hour. He knew from his conversation with his mother earlier in the day, that Danielle had returned to London, so he hoped to surprise her, bringing a large bouquet of flowers he had Luke order be readied for him on his arrival as well as a gift from the US. He noticed the lights on when the cab arrived outside the house, so he paid the driver and got out, getting his suitcase and other belongings with him and making his way to the door, he knocked and stayed quiet, not wanting to reveal who was on the other side of the door. There was no response so he knocked again. That time, there was a few barks from Mac to alert Danielle to the door. He grinned as he heard the dog on the other side. 

‘Who on Earth would be here at this hour?’ he heard Danielle’s voice on the other side of the door, clearly, he had woken her up. 

Feeling guilty, he put the bouquet where she would see them and waited for her to unlock the door. The door opened only slightly at first, the safety chain still on as she looked out. ‘Good evening Ma’am, is is true Danielle Hughes, a partner of Safeguard Limited lives here?’

‘Tom!’ she closed the door for a moment to open it wide and let him in. ‘You’re home early.’

‘Yes, they apparently like to not even tell us when and where we are off to keep things quiet, Hello Darling.’ he put down everything and wrapped his hands around her, kissing her as he did so. ‘I missed you.’ 

‘Mm missd ou.’ 

Tom chuckled as she continued to kiss him and speak, pulling back to hand her the flowers, ‘These are for you, and no, you don’t need to be suspicious.’

‘I feel like that is something someone suspicious would say.’ She smiled, taking them. ‘What’s the occasion?’ 

‘I missed you and I wanted to get you something I thought looked nice to celebrate your incredible achievement with something nice, starting with some flowers.’

‘Starting?’ She asked, her concern apparent. 

‘Yes,’ he grinned wickedly. Mac rushed between his legs looking for attention. ‘Hey buddy, I missed you.’ he rubbed the dog, who licked his chin with excitement. ‘I need to get these things upstairs, and after that, I need to spend time with you, five weeks apart is hell.’ he kissed her again. 

‘You have dog drool on you.’ Danielle laughed as she wiped her chin after he rubbed his chin against hers. 

‘Sorry.’

‘Come on, I’ll take your hand luggage, you take the other bag.’ she smiled, lifting the smaller back and heading for the stairs. Tom followed suit with the other bag. When he went into their room, he smiled, it was clear she had organised things again, a fresh batch of books brought from her own house, Tom gave her a raised brow. ‘I don’t apologise,’ She smiled, causing him to chuckle. ‘Do you need something to eat?’

‘I am starving.’

‘We’ll get you something…’ she stopped what she was saying as she looked down at Tom’s hand, which was on her wrist. ‘Tom?’ 

He grinned and pulled her to him, kissing her again as he did, his hands making their way to her ass. ‘I’m not starving for food.’ He leant down and kissed her neck where he knew she liked it. ‘I have not had you in over a month, Elle.’ He kissed up her neck. ‘I have dreamt of you and your incredible body at night, you have no idea how many times I wish I was home with you.’ He pressed her into the wall and began untying her sweatpants, his hands frantic as he tried to get them off her. 

‘Tom, do you not want to wait until later and go slowly?’ Danielle asked as she undid his belt. 

‘Oh, you seem to be under the impression you are leaving the bed tomorrow before noon, you are sorely mistaken. But I need to have you, right now.’

‘Did you have a pill or something before you came that you cannot wa...Oh God, Tom.’ He hoisted her against the wall and pushed into her at the same time, her body, much to his relief, she was already prepared somewhat for him. ‘Fuck me.’

‘What a coincidence, I am doing that right now.’ he grinned as he began to move his hips, biting his lip as he concentrated on their pleasure. 

For her part, Danielle used dresser next to her to take some of her weight as she used her strength to help bounce herself on him, gasping as her body seemed to realise what she had deprived it of in his absence and reacted by moaning as he ensured to hit the points in her he knew she loved. ‘Tom, fuck. I’m gonna…’

‘Yes, good girl.’ she bit his bottom lip, moaning as he continued to press himself against the most pleasurable parts of her, bringing her closer to the edge. ‘Elle, God.’ he moaned as he felt her body tightening around him. ‘God, yes.’ 

Danielle came as he pressed into her again, using the angle he knew she adored as he did so. She pressed her head back as she clenched her teeth, a strangled moan of absolute pleasure escaping her as she felt her body grip onto his length, using it to lose itself in pleasure. 

As she went limp from her satisfying release, Tom continued to chase his own. Her orgasm had made her even wetter, the lewd sound of his entering her again and again only adding to the sensation. After another minute, he finally got his release, something that had been eluded him since he had left, craving Danielle’s body against his. He was slightly louder than he usually tended to be, but without her for so long, it felt more intense than he was used to. ‘Fuck.’ he gasped as he tried to catch his breath. 

‘Good?’ She smiled as her breathing had regulated once more.

‘Fucking incredible.’ His lips made their way to her neck again before snaking them up her throat to her jaw, littering open-mouthed kisses as he did so. ‘I love you.’ 

She smiled adoringly back. ‘I love you too, you silly, sweet and incredible man. I am so glad you are home.’


	109. Nacelle's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nacelle and Rebecca's wedding comes around, leading to Tom accidentally bump into an old school friend and Danielle to meet an old workmate, with different results.

**Danielle - Hey Nacelle, I will be there for noon, no need to send me a car, Tom is dropping me.**

 

Danielle had barely put the phone down when Nacelle rang her back. ‘Hey, is everything alright?’

 

‘Other than the fact I cannot eat I am so nervous, things are fine here. What is this about Tom dropping you?’

 

‘He came home early from work, he wasn’t due back until tomorrow.’

 

‘And you’re only telling me this now? He’s coming, right?’

 

‘I…’

 

‘Girl, you better drag his ass along.’

 

‘But the meal…’

 

‘I think we can find space, we ordered five extra dinners, you can never be too careful.’

 

Tom, who had just entered the room again gave Danielle a strange look, she gave him an “are you interested” one in return. Immediately Tom walked into his closet and took out a suit with a smile, seeing if she approved of it. ‘Apparently, I need to fight for the shower now.’ Danielle laughed. 

 

‘Just don’t get too sidetracked in there, both of you.’ Nacelle joked, ‘See you in two hours.’

 

‘See you then.’ Danielle put the phone on the bed and watched Tom enter the bathroom. ‘When am I supposed to shower?’

 

‘I’ve already showered, I need to shave though.’ Tom leant out the bathroom door. 

 

‘Clean shaven or a tidy?’ Danielle asked going to the door and into the small room. 

 

‘Which would you prefer?’

 

‘Personally, just a trim, I love your beard.’ She gently stroked his facial hair. 

 

‘If that is what the lady requests.’ Tom smiled. 

 

‘What lady? Where is this bitch?’ Danielle asked with a brow raised causing Tom to laugh. ‘I am not a lady.’

 

‘I disagree.’

 

‘Tom I am about as classy as a bottle of Buckfast.’ The actor laughed beside her. ‘So, how am I supposed to shower when you are getting tidied up?’

 

‘Well, you only need the shower, so I can work on getting me sorted out here, you can get showered in there.’

 

‘Oh, we’re there now, are we? The milestone where there is nothing like privacy or anything anymore?’ Danielle joked as she took out a towel. 

 

Tom chuckled. ‘Maybe we are.’ 

 

‘The romance is gone, so?’

 

Tom looked at her appalled. ‘I wouldn’t think so, do you think that?’ 

 

‘I am joking Tom.’ Danielle rolled her eyes with a smile. ‘I thought how you woke up the morning would tell you how I feel.’

 

Tom grinned at the memory of waking to Danielle using her rear end to rub his already hard shaft which was gently rubbing against her in his sleep before she went under the covers to further her ministrations. ‘For the record, I know I have said it already, but I want it declared properly, and clearly. I will never decline you doing such to me, ever. It was, without a shadow of a doubt, the second sexiest wake-up call I have had in the past year.’ 

 

Danielle frowned. ‘And the first?’

 

‘My alarm going off at five am to get you to work after our first time together. My neck ached, I was jetlagged to hell, but you were there next to me, after a night of incredible sex for the first time.’ Tom smiled at the memory. God, this year has been incredible.’

 

‘Glad you think so.’

 

Tom looked at her in concern. ‘Don’t you think it has been?’

 

‘To be honest, I never thought this year was ever going to actually happen.’ Tom looked at her curiously. ‘I planned all these little things in my life, a better job, get more of my nan’s, get a partnership, maybe if I was lucky; find someone nice, I think, as much as many people are finding 2017 difficult, I am not allowed complain, everything’s coming up Danielle.’

 

'Everyone is allowed complain a little.' Tom stated before chuckling, ‘Some things very much enjoy the words 'come' and 'up' when it comes to you.’

 

‘You dirty perv, we have two hours to get ready, including my hair and makeup so get yourself sorted’

 

‘You do that, I’ll get us something to eat.’ Tom kissed her. ‘After I shave.’

 

‘Thank you.’ She smiled, getting undressed and into the shower. ‘Promise you won’t go ‘Psycho’ on me.’ 

 

‘That’s not a shower curtain, you’d see me coming.’

 

*

 

Danielle hugged Nacelle as they met them after the ceremony and then moved on to Rebecca. ‘You both look amazing.’ She smiled. 

 

Tom came behind her and gave both women a kiss on the cheek each. ‘I agree and a lovely ceremony.’ 

 

‘Thanks, it was.’ Nacelle smiled proudly. ‘And thank you both for coming.’

 

‘Thank you for allowing me effectively crash.’ Tom smiled. 

 

‘You were always invited, it is hardly crashing.’ Becky laughed. ‘We’re happy you’re here, in fact, I was talking to my friend from school about it, apparently, you know her husband well. So you even have company.’

 

‘I am worried now.’ Tom joked. 

 

‘Well, you went to school together apparently, and he smiled when I said you were making it, so that can’t be a bad thing, right?’

 

‘I wouldn’t think so.’ Tom smiled as they walked on and allowed the newlyweds to greet more of their guests. ‘I wonder who she was referencing.’

 

‘Who knows, we’ll find out sooner or later.’ Danielle smiled, letting him slip his hand into hers. 

 

*

 

They found out at the dinner when they went to sit in their seats and the last two seats at the table were filled first by a woman Danielle had no idea who she was, but Tom seemed to have an inking and then by a laugh and Tom declared as he hugged another man. 

 

‘Eddie, how are you?’ Tom beamed. 

 

‘I’m well, how are you?’ The other Etonian smiled back. 

 

‘Good, good. When Becky said someone knew me, I didn’t know if I should be worried or happy.’

 

‘I’m glad it seemed to be the latter.’ Eddie smiled standing next to his wife. ‘You remember my wife, Hannah.’

 

‘I do indeed, a pleasure to meet you again.’ Tom smiled, as he leant forward and kissed his schoolmate's wife’s cheek. ‘And I do not think you have worked with my partner, this is Danielle,’ He placed his hand the base of Danielle’s back. 

 

‘No, we have not met but I have heard of you,’ Eddie smiled, causing Danielle to look at him worriedly. ‘Brannagh wanted to know if I was interested in a part in a movie he is doing, I hear I do not meet a very nice end should I take it, I was worried as to the logistics of it, but he assured me I would be in good hands, your name was mentioned more than once.’

 

‘Well, I am not going to lie, that’s made me think I am under serious pressure to not fuck up.’ Danielle stated as she moved forward to shake his hand. ‘Sorry.’

 

The actor doing the same greeting to her as Tom had done his wife. ‘No doubt it will be a great excursion.’ He smiled. ‘Although, I am delighted to hear you talk like that, it means you’re not one of those frosty pricks that won’t give out to an actor for sneezing on set.’

 

‘I’ll be honest, I am a bitch if you mess with procedure, but other than that, I am nice. I think anyway, I could be a total bitch and not know.’ She laughed. 

 

Redmayne laughed. ‘Okay, anyone who speaks like that clearly isn’t. And you can’t be too bad if you’re with Tom.’

 

‘I am not sure if that is a good recommendation to any woman.’ Tom joked Hannah and Danielle shook hands and they all sat down, the two men sitting closer each other to catch up. 

 

‘So, do you know Rebecca or Nacelle?’

 

‘Neither very well if I'm honest, Nacelle and Danielle have worked together a few times and hit it off.’

 

‘Great, so you don’t really know them either, I am not alone. I mean, I remember Nacelle from a movie and Rebecca from a contract signing, but when I heard I was coming to their wedding...I mean, Hannah and Rebecca were in school together and still meet regularly enough, but you know how it is, it can be so awkward when they all know each other and we don’t.’

 

‘I like to think of this event to remind me of Danielle’s situation with all things ‘me’ related. She pulls it off better though.’ he turned slightly to see Danielle next to him, speaking politely to the woman beside her.

 

‘She seems really nice.’ Eddie smiled. ‘Really normal and down to Earth.’

 

‘She is,’ Tom smiled proudly, causing Eddie to give him a knowing grin. 'Jesus, not you too, honestly, everyone is giving me that look lately.’

 

‘What look?’

 

‘The “It’s obvious where this is heading” look,’ Tom stated. ‘We are not even considering anything of the sort.’

 

‘So no plans to take it further yet? Ask her to move in or anything?’

 

‘She already lives with me, she’s done so for half a year.’

 

‘Seriously, already? How long are you two actually together?’

 

‘October, last year.’

 

‘And she’s alright with your work and everything?’

 

‘She understands it, same as I do her, we’re busy, but we’ve juggled it this far.’ Tom smiled. 

 

‘I hope it continues as such.’ The other actor beamed as he turned to the food that was being brought to them. 

 

The evening was pleasant. Tom met a few people he had worked with on several occasions and Danielle met a few others she had met, especially from the Welsh job where she met Nacelle. 

 

‘So, when we worked together, you were with Tom?’ One of the hair and makeup girls asked Danielle as they spoke outside the bathrooms. 

 

‘Yes.’

 

‘You said nothing.’

 

‘We didn’t want to tell people.’

 

‘Why not, I would have, have you seen his ass?’ Danielle chuckled. ‘Well, yeah, you have, obviously.’ she laughed. ‘No wonder you looked so happy with yourself at work, I bet he knows what to do with it with all the girls he’s been with.’ That caused Danielle to frown slightly. ‘I worked a movie with him, anything female with legs was at risk.’ 

 

‘Well, none of that is my concern,’ Danielle smiled politely. ‘Before me is before me.’ she shrugged. ‘Pleasure talking to you again, have a lovely evening.’ She turned and walked away. 

 

She walked towards the hall not thinking too much about the journey. Danielle never realised someone was talking to her as she stood at the side of the hall, watching Tom dance with some woman, talking to her with a friendly smile. 

 

‘You’re not the jealous type?’ She turned to see Eddie standing by her. 

 

‘No, I’m not.’

 

‘Good, you need to be understanding in our world, not a doormat obviously, but understand that people will be attracted to him.’

 

‘Yes, I am aware.’ She gave a half smile as she looked at the dance floor. 

 

‘’I am delighted for Tom, I have never seen him so happy.’ She turned to look at him again. ‘He doesn’t do well in relationships, when we were teenagers. Jesus, if he knew I said this he would get mad, he used to be dismissed by girls you know?’ Danielle stared at him. ‘No really, they laughed at him, they thought he was a gangly, Shakespeare-loving, curly haired twat who never forgot his dad was of a more modest beginnings than most of the girls we came in contact with would see as ideal, I think that affected him really, he has never been as confident as he could be.’

 

‘You mean arrogant?’

 

‘In some people’s opinion.’ 

 

‘Tom is a great man, and to be honest, I know it is slightly selfish of me to say, but I am glad those pompous cunts thought that, because it meant that when I finally had the intelligence to pull my head out of my ass, there was a wonderful, sweet, kind, charismatic and intelligent man there for me.’ She smiled. Eddie looked at her in shock. ‘Perhaps talking to me when I have had three glasses of wine is not wise Mr Redmayne, I tend to not be the most sophisticated of company.’

 

‘Good, I find them a bore.’ he smiled. ‘Honestly, I cannot wait to work with you, you are somewhat of a breath of fresh air in this industry. Too many posh toffs.’ she raised a brow and looked at him as he grinned back before both laughed. ‘Yes, myself included.’

 

Danielle threw her eyes up as Tom came over, looking between the pair. ‘Whatever he is saying, he is lying, do not listen to him.’ He stated. 

 

‘Well now, if that isn’t concerning.’ Danielle laughed, ‘No, Eddie, can I call you Eddie actually?’

 

‘Of course, please do.’

 

‘Well, Eddie was saying that apparently, the industry needs fewer ponces with posh accents and notions.’ She smiled. 

 

Tom’s eyebrows shot up as he looked between the pair, Danielle smirking as Eddie bit his tongue between his teeth. ‘I have to say, Darling, I concur entirely, too many of those posh twats about, privately educated and rich families, you remember how my dad is from Scotland, don’t you, and how he literally pulled himself up.’ He put his arm around her as she laughed. ‘Eddie, honestly, you will love working with her, she is amazing. I heard her and Brannagh talking, it is going to be incredible.’ 

 

‘Yes, I cannot wait.’ He smiled. ‘Have you worked together yet?’

 

‘No, not yet, but who knows what the future will bring, Elle is going to be mad busy for the next year or so, and I have Marvel contracts I have to keep so both of us cannot say if it would happen, yet….who knows?’ Tom smiled. ‘I dare say the idea of putting up with me on set would turn you grey.’ He joked with her. 

 

‘I think you’d be running fairly quickly.’ Danielle beamed. 

 

Tom smiled lovingly at her. ‘Are you alright for a drink or would you like another?’

 

‘I’ll have a white lemonade actually, if I have anymore wine right now I may regret it, the lemonade makes it look like I am on Vodka or something.’ 

 

‘Sure thing.’ Tom kissed the side of her head. ‘Eddie?’

 

‘I’m fine, I am driving us back tonight, it’s Hannah’s turn to relax.’

 

‘Not even a coke or anything.’

 

‘Sure, yes, no lemon, please.’ Eddie shrugged before watching Tom walk off. ‘It’s refreshing actually.’

 

‘What?’ Danielle asked curiously. 

 

‘So many people can unhealthily attached to each others sides in this industry, terrified their significant other will run off. You and Tom, you are so well matched yet there is no issue with either of you going off on your own either.’

 

‘You cannot survive in this sort of relationship otherwise.’

 

‘Definitely not.’ Eddie agreed. 

 

*

 

By the time they got back to Belsize in the early hours of the morning, Tom and Danielle were both somewhat inebriated. She got out the door key as Tom paid the cab driver. Once inside, Tom pressed her against the hallway wall and kissed her. ‘What was that for?’ She grinned.

 

‘Being an incredible girlfriend.’ His smile was lopsided, the last of the Jameson still flavoured his kiss. ‘You are brilliant.’

 

‘What makes you say that?’

 

‘Well, waking up to great sex, that was brilliant, being great company today and being you,’ he explained. ‘I am sorry I abandoned you to talk to Eddie so much.’

 

‘Don’t, it was great for you to catch up, and I got talking to him too, I hope we work together, he seems like he actually is nice.’

 

‘He’s good, yeah.’ Tom smiled and kissed her again. 

 

‘Tom?’

 

‘I know we’re a little drunk, but you are incredibly sexy like that.’

 

‘My hair is falling down.’ she pointed out. 

 

‘But it looks so good, you look so good.’ He insisted as he kissed down her neck. 

 

As Tom kissed her, Danielle thought over the other makeup artists words, and how they conflicted with Eddie's, or perhaps confirmed why he would act like such after rejection as a youth. She reminded herself that it was not her concern, but it did niggle at her slightly. When Tom’s hand began to wander up her leg, bringing the skirt of her dress with it, she did what she could to shake the thoughts out of her mind and enjoy time with the man she loved.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in Britain and Ireland, lemonade is drinks like Sprite and7-Up, not squeezed lemons.


	110. The Office of the European Coordinator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom comes back from SDCC to Danielle's new office where she fills him in on a few things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll move ahead slightly here, we are only in July, so it needs to move on and I need to do more work on it. I will now hopefully, now that both kids are finally in school.

Tom walked through the office building, smiling widely at the name of Safeguard Limited as he passed it. When he got to the right floor, he chuckled at the reception that greeted him, with a young receptionist looking at him. 

‘Good afternoon, welcome to Safeguard Limited, how may I assist you?’

‘May I speak with Danielle please?’

‘What is it regarding?’

‘I have something for her.’ Tom kept his face polite, though he was unsure what to do regarding the woman. 

‘One moment.’ The woman picked up the phone and waited. ‘Name?’

‘Tom, she’ll know who I am.’

The woman said nothing more to him. ‘Ms Hughes, there is a Tom here to see you, he says you know him and he has something for you. Of course.’ she placed down the receiver again, her face turning less stoic. ‘She says to go in, it’s the third door on the left.’ 

‘Thank you.’ Tom grinned before heading down the small hallway until he came to the third door, beaming at the nameplate donning Danielle’s name and her title. He knocked on the door twice before entering. 

‘I understand Lucas, but it is not viable.’ Danielle gave Tom an apologetic look as she stood with a phone in her hand pacing behind her desk. After giving a small wave to dismiss her concern, Tom stood looking around the room as she continued to speak. ‘No, the Branagh job takes precedent then. I can arrange someone else...well I am not available then….I don’t care, I am not able to do two jobs at once, and I refuse to. I am not risking being spread too thin.’ She stated firmly. ‘I’ll check.’ she went on the laptop in front of her. ‘Yes, that would work for me...Perfect, now I have a matter here I have to deal with, I will talk to them about it when they send through the paperwork. Thanks, bye.’ She sighed as she ended the call. ‘Well, hello.’ She smiled as she walked around the desk and over to Tom. ‘Not that I will ever complain, but to what do I owe the pleasure? How was ComiCon?’

‘Intense, people are excited for Ragnarok.’

‘I bet that was not the feeling back in Norse times.’ She laughed. 

Tom leant down and gave her a kiss. ‘And I thought I would come see you and your new office.’

‘Yes, it is a bit mad in here, everything is finally in, but that seems to mean that everyone assumes that we have nothing to do and have now given us a hundred things to do at once. Thank you for the flowers, by the way.’ 

‘Yes, you have a few.’ Tom pointed to the several arrangements in the room. 

‘Yes, you, your mum and sisters, Luke, Nacelle and Becky, Ben and Sophie, it’s a bit mad.’

‘Wait, Luke sent some?’

‘Yes, I know.’ Danielle laughed. ‘It’s been an odd week for that sort of thing.’

‘How so?’

‘Well, you know how Durham wasted my time with that interview?’

‘Yes.’ Tom was unsure what she was about to say. 

‘Jokes on her, guess who they want for the project’s shots in Britain.’

‘You’re kidding.’

‘Safeguard, and guess who is refusing to do it...Safeguard.’

‘And Waters doesn’t mind?’

‘I told him if he wants to take the contract, he will have to find someone or I will assign someone else, but no, they wanted the head of European coordination involved, and were slightly startled to see who was the European Coordinator, and partner of course.’

‘Be honest, how much did you love declining them?’

‘I may have giggled slightly, okay, fine, I laughed my most elated and diabolical laugh.’ Danielle confessed. ‘I told them no, I would hire someone to do it. That I could not work with a group of people that are so reckless as to waste very valuable time, and that I could not stand over a decision to work with them based on what I knew to be their work ethic.’

‘Good girl.’ Tom beamed. ‘I come bearing gifts by the way.’ He held out a paper bag. ‘Duck and Hoisin wrap.’

‘Tom, I love you, I love you, I love you.’ She beamed taking the bag. ‘I am fucking starving.’

‘So no breakfast today?’

‘If you’ve been to the house, you know I haven’t.’ She took out the food and bit a large bit off. ‘I overslept, by the time I got Mac sorted, I forgot to even grab a travel mug to bring with me, and I just made an arse of this morning. What time did you land?’

‘Only three hours ago, I got home, showered, took Mac for a small trot and decided I would come see the office since you said I should on my return and your text earlier said you had no meetings today.’

‘That’s a lot done in three hours.’ 

‘I have to say, for a woman with a snazzy office in a good part of town, with fancy receptions and whatnot, you and indeed everyone bar the reception girl, are very casually dressed.’

‘We are not really office staff though, are we. I mean, you never see screenwriters and scriptwriters in fancy clothes either. These guys could be called out to a set today, I could be too, Amelia in reception is the only one here full time, I told her to be comfy, but she states she is happier like that, that it reminds her she is working and not at home watching box sets, so who am I to tell her otherwise?’ There was a knock on the door. ‘Yes?’

The receptionist came in, not paying any attention to Tom and going straight to the desk to Danielle. ‘These came through from Warner Brothers.’ She indicated to one set of papers. ‘And Mr Waters want these signed and sent back by evening here.’ She showed Danielle another set. ‘There is also and James Murray wanting to organise a meeting to discuss something to do with the arrangements for some film, I said that all film arrangements were to be done after initial talk but he said that it was to do with Branagh, that you would know what that meant and to call back with a time that suited.’ The girl looked proudly at Danielle having been satisfied she got everything as required.’ 

‘Excellent, thank you very much. Tell Mr Murray that there will be a full meeting next Thursday and if he could make it himself, it would be preferable, but we do require someone there.’ She instructed. ‘I’ll sign these in a minute, we’ll have them back before he even sits at his desk.’

‘Yes, Ma’am.’ the receptionist nodded and left without another word. 

‘She’s very proper.’ Tom noted.

Danielle laughed. ‘She is twenty-two and hoping to get somewhere, she believes a good six months here before applying to the US office. She’s hardworking and professional, so off with her.’

‘Very professional.’ Tom commented. 

‘She knows who you are, she has Loki as her screensaver, she just doesn’t want to act as though she is a silly fangirl or make herself seem odd applying for a job with me, she is lovely.’

‘Good, and the rest of the staff?’ Tom sat on the opposite side of the desk to Danielle, taking out some food he had gotten for himself before eating a salad. 

‘Good, hand picked from a bunch of people I knew were looking to vary things up a bit. I mean one guy, Francis, he has eight years experience, he taught me a lot, he came running here, but I had told Lucas to throw stupid money at him and sure enough, he came, he was our greatest acquisition.’

‘So, you are the boss of the man that trained you, effectively?’

‘No effectively, I am his boss.’ Danielle smiled. 

‘That’s my girl.’ Tom grinned again. 

‘I also have paid off the house.’

‘What?’

‘I got a payment that means I could pay back my loan for the cottage. I am debt free once more.’

‘That is incredible, well done Darling.’ Tom beamed. 

‘Yes, I am also looking into upgrading, I think my car has done its time.’

‘How much of a payment was this?’

Danielle grinned smugly. ‘A good one.’

‘That’s my girl.’ Tom beamed proudly. ‘What are you thinking, same again?’

‘Yeah, it suits me.’

‘No Jags?’

‘No.’

‘I’ll get you driving mine yet.’

‘Not likely.’

‘Congratulations Elle, you work so hard, I am so proud of you.’

‘I just can’t believe it.’ She smiled, her eyes filled with tears. ‘With work going so well, and how we are...I am just...I can’t put it into words.’ She rounded the desk and leant down and kissed him passionately. ‘I love you, Tom.’ 

‘I love you too, and I am so happy for you.’


	111. Plans and Minor Objections.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Tom readies for Hamlet, he makes plans with Danielle for after it, the only issue is, his idea meets a minor roadblock when Danielle reminds him he did similar, just a year ago, with someone else.

Danielle hummed to herself as she pulled the clothes from the washing machine. Tom was in the kitchen doing the dishes and between them, they had pretty much everything in the house done by the afternoon. Their busy schedules had meant that both of them had been slacking on the house chores, with all their spare time being set aside for looking after Mac when neither of them were working, the had become somewhat behind on them. As they worked, Mac went between the pair, as though he was supervising them.

‘ Elle?’ Tom walked into the kitchen. ‘I need to talk to you about the tickets.’

‘What ones?’

‘Hamlet.’

‘You mean how they're going by raffle?’

‘Yeah, how did you know about that?’

‘Because I have my phone set to alert me of anything to do with it? But also because, as I said, Amelia is a big fan of yours and she made mention that she is put herself into the raffle.’

‘I should have thought of that actually,’ Tom stated. ‘It means that I can't get you a ticket.’

‘I know, I put myself into the raffle, I might be lucky. Considering how everything is going for me recently I'm probably going to get about forty tickets.’ she laughed.

Tom found himself chuckling as well, ‘You very well could. Speaking of your good fortune, didn't you mention you were changing car?’

‘Yeah, I was going to go at the weekend and take a look at a few, why?’

‘Just asking, to be honest, I was hoping I could come along.’

‘Aren’t you busy though, with the play and everything?’

‘I have to learn my lines, but there's no costume for this one, so no fittings, just learning. Then next week, we’re starting to work in bringing it all together.’

‘Are you excited?’

‘I am actually, it's sort of seen as a rite of passage, doing Hamlet.’

‘If you put half the effort into that as you did into Coriolanus, it will be incredible.’ She smiled encouragingly. ‘I don't know how you do it.’

‘What, learn the lines?’

‘Well that too, but the confidence, the way you carry yourself on stage, you don't need me to tell you, and I know I'm not exactly the most qualified person to say, but I think it's absolutely amazing how you do it.’

Tom gave her an almost confused look, ‘What do you mean you're not exactly the most qualified person, no one is the most qualified person, a person with a degree, a masters, and a PhD in Shakespearean literature may understand the work more than most, but it does not make them more qualified than any other person as to what an individual likes and dislikes. And if I'm perfectly honest, your opinion matters a lot more to me than most every critic that will write up about this. You and my family mean the most to me ergo your opinions mean the most to me. One thing about you, mum, Emma and Sarah that on occasion has driven me insane but also I adore more than anything else is your brutal honesty. I am my greatest critic, you guys genuinely give me your opinions because you know I want the truth and because you want to see me get better at my job.’

‘Now I'm worried, I feel like I need to criticise you.’ Danielle joked sticking her tongue out between her teeth. ‘Or does that throw me into the cliche of the nagging partner?’

‘I don't think you to be nagging.’

‘So what is my worst issue, or should I ask?’

‘Duvet stealing, I have never suffered a case of duvet sausage rolling quite like you before, please note I went to a boarding school.’

‘I will not apologise for enjoying comfort in bed.’ Danielle’s eyes shifted side to side as she responded. 

Tom chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her, ‘I wouldn't expect you to.’ He kissed her for a moment before he pulled back his eyes bright with an idea. ‘What would you say, when after the Hamlet run is done and before the Early Man and Ragnarok promotions start, you and I go away for a few days?’

‘ Where are you thinking, Suffolk, your dad's, Ireland?’

‘ No, I think we deserve a little further afield this time.’

‘How far are we speaking?’

Tom paused for a moment to think about it, ‘Somewhere in Europe maybe, is there any way you actually want to go?’

‘Well, the usual places, Paris, Berlin, Rome, Barcelona...Could you imagine people's faces of the two of us turned up in Rome? How many comparisons do you think would be made?’ She found herself giggling at the thought. Tom, on the other hand, looked somewhat bemused. ‘What, it's true, they would.’

‘The only reason we went there was because she was having business discussions regarding releases of albums and dates of which they were being released with a few friends of hers including Ed Sheeran, that's how I heard his music that time before it came out.’

‘Tom, how many times do I have to tell you I don't want to know. You don't have to explain it to me, I honestly don't want to know.’

‘You're upset by this?’ Tom realised, noting the change of her tone and her manner as she walked away from him. He followed immediately after her. ‘Elle?’

‘Well, you hardly expect me to be thrilled that one of the places I've always wanted to see as soon as I go there, if I were to go there with you, people would immediately reference the whole situation with her and like every other person I don't want to be laughed at, Tom. There is no one I would rather see Rome with but to me, it’s lost a bit of its appeal now.’ She shrugged and gave him an apologetic face before she left the room. 

Tom paused and thought about what she said, it was true, if they did go to Rome, people would immediately correlate it with his time there with Taylor. How in the world was Danielle supposed to enjoy the trip if all the people would be speaking about would be the like this of it to the time he went there before. Sighing to himself and putting his hands behind his head, he thought about it for a moment more before following Danielle back into the main part of the house and looking for her. Hearing the sound of her moving about upstairs he quickly made his way up taking the stairs two steps at a time. When he arrived up, he made his way to their bedroom and stood in the doorway watching Danielle folding different laundry and placing it on the bed to be organised in the correct part of the room. ‘I'm sorry, I have taken that from us haven't I?’

‘There wasn't an “us” then to take it from though, was there? You didn't cheat on me by bringing her there or her bringing you there, whatever way it was, so there's no need to apologise.’

‘But it hurts?’

‘Yes, as childish as it seems, in some ways, it does hurt.’

‘Then, for that, I apologize, because as it stands, that hurts you and that is a result of my actions.’

‘We could spend today arguing about this but I don't want to. if you feel an unrelenting need to apologise then fine but I think it's a waste of time, I don't think you have something to apologize for.’ she stated as she put his dark blue v neck jumper down on the bed folded. ‘I do think it would be lovely for us to go away.’

‘But Rome is out?’

‘For now I think it's best, I am going to get there and I do think it will be with you, but I don't think I could handle the comments that would arise as a result right now, how I am gullible to let you bring me there and how you're a slimy bastard for bringing two girls there, a year apart. Is there anywhere you would want to go?’

‘I will bring you to Rome,’ Tom promised. ‘When the time is right, I am taking you there. But for now, perhaps Paris would be nice. What can they say about that?’

Danielle laughed, ‘I don't think you are setting them much of a challenge for that one, I think we could actually start a pool before we even go with our friends. I would bet that the highest likely to occur comments will be; didn't you admit to bringing a girlfriend there before or was that you surprised her there before when you were younger, and the other like you want, would more than likely include you brought me there to ask me to marry you, in which case, we will probably be on “bump watch”.’

‘I know I'm going to regret this but what the hell is “bump watch”?’

‘Well considering the amount of time we are together, and the fact that you and Ben are somewhat similar, and how he would never be seen to have had Kit outside of marriage with Sophie, people are going to assume that you brought me there to propose to me and the reason for which is more than likely because I would be pregnant.’

‘Are you sure you're not reading too much into this?’

‘Tom I don't know if Luke is telling you this, but every other day people are trying to figure out whether or not I am pregnant there is a Tumblr page and all to this. Because for some reason, the fact that I do not wear tight-fitting clothing, and the fact that I am not a stick figure, people are assuming that I am pregnant.’

‘Wait, what, since when?’

‘Since it came out that we’re together, honestly Tom, I know you don't pay attention to these things, but at one stage, there were some out there, including trash papers, accusing you of having both myself and Swift pregnant. To some people, you're just a baby making machine,’ Danielle laughed, enjoying the perturbed look on Tom’s face search comments. ‘But enough silliness, Paris sounds like an incredible idea, when are we going?’

Shaking his head slightly to cease focusing on the preposterous, Tom gave her a wolfish grin. ‘You sorted Ireland, I'm sorting this.’

‘I'm not going to lie, that statement worries me.’

‘Are you saying you don't trust me?’

‘I'm saying I don't trust you to stay within a reasonable budget.’

‘Holidays shouldn't have budgets, not for too hard working individuals like ourselves who deserve it.’

‘And that has left me even more scared.’ Danielle shuddered to think what it was that Tom was planning.

Tom's grin grew even more, ‘Really?’ He skulked forward towards her. 

‘Tom no, I have literally just folded...Tom!’ Playfully, Tom tackled her onto the bed and in turn, onto the fresh washing. ‘The laundry.’

‘That can be refolded,’ Tom dismissed, using his strong arms to cage around her, he leant down and kiss her for a moment, ‘Actually, I think you may need to fold more than just the clothes when I'm finished with you.’ He grinned as he kissed her again, this time one of his hands making the way up the hem of her shirt, hers going through his hair.


	112. A New Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle gets a new car, doing something she had not planned and not regretting it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to go car shopping recently, I saw a car just like this and thought of Danielle if I am honest.

Danielle moaned slightly as she began to wake, nudging her pillow one last time before opening her eyes and checking her phone to see the time. She stretched as she put it back, smiling as she felt Tom’s arm pull her closer to him. ‘I have to get up.’

 

‘No, you don’t. It’s Sunday, no one needs to get up. It is a day of rest.’

 

‘Maybe for you, but I have to go look at cars today.’ Tom began to stretch. ‘You don’t have to come.’

 

‘I want to.’

 

‘No Jags.’

 

‘One good reason.’

 

‘Insurance costs, tax, fuel efficiency, they are just big in general, I don’t want one, so you can get that idea out of your head right now.’

 

‘Fine….what about a Range Rover?’ 

 

‘I’d be more open to the Jag.’ Tom chuckled behind her. ‘I need a shower.’

 

‘Hmm?’

 

‘No, bold boy, you will have to wait your turn, I want this done by lunch so not to take my whole day. If you are coming you better get ready.’ 

 

‘Hmm?’ 

 

‘Jesus you are insatiable.’ She laughed, turning and giving him a kiss. 

 

Tom pulled her to him and kissed her with more enthusiasm. ‘Can I ask you something?’

 

‘You just did.’ She smiled, ‘What?’

 

‘Will we stay like this?’

 

Danielle frowned. ‘Like what?’

 

‘Smiling mornings, dirty comments and generally happy?’

 

‘I would hope so, I was under the impression that these are the things that a relationship cannot survive without. It’s not the huge romantic gestures but the small moments that are what keep things going, from what I saw with Mam and Dad anyway. He always kissed her cheek before he left every day, and she would straighten his shirt collar and give him one back. They always had some form of banter and every argument usually ended with one making the other laugh.’ She smiled fondly recalling her parents' marriage. 

 

Tom looked at her for a moment, envious she had such a positive home life as a youth. ‘I want that for us.’ 

 

‘Well then, after nearly a year of this, we seem to be on track, we are out of the “New” stage and are not trying to strangle one another, so we are doing okay.’

 

‘This time last year….’

 

‘You and I were not talking.’ She smiled, ‘But that’s fine because we took one step back then several forward.’ She kissed him again. ‘I think it’s fair to say it was a worth the few weeks of silence. Now, I am getting showered.’ She kissed his nose and headed to the bathroom, leaving Tom to smile as she did. 

 

While she was in there he readied his things and a moment after she came out, he went in. He smiled as she hummed happily to herself in the bedroom as she got her few items of clothing she needed while she was at it. 

 

By the time he was done, she was downstairs and singing along to the laptop as she cooked some breakfast. He smiled at her as she placed the porridge in front of him, him pulling her to him as she went to do something else. ‘Thank you, darling.’ He kissed her again. 

 

‘You’re welcome, now, you eat that, I am going to see what in my car needs sorting.’ she explained, leaving the kitchen with Mac in tow. 

 

When he came out, he chuckled to see Mac in the driver's seat sitting happily on it, tongue hanging out. ‘I don’t think he wants you to sell.’

 

‘No, I think he knows there is something afoot.’ Danielle looked at the canine and smiled. ‘I’ll have to take him into account with the car too. She tickled his chin before taking out the floor mats and shaking them. ‘I guess we’ll see what she’s worth and see what my budget is then.’ She smiled as she put the mat back in. ‘Sorry buddy, you are stuck here, I’ll walk you when I get back later.’ She promised as Mac looked at her dejected. ‘Don’t guilt trip, or I won’t bring you back anything nice.’ his ears went up. 

 

Tom chuckled, ‘But Mum….’ 

 

‘Don’t, he is not my child he is my dog and I love him as such.’ She dismissed. ‘But yes, that is exactly what he was saying.’ She brought Mac up to the house but when she let go of his collar, he jumped down the steps again and rushed to a shrub, urinating quickly before rushing inside, going to the living room window to watch them leave. ‘Damn him.’ She laughed she closed the door and watched down the steps. 

 

‘Do you think he gets up to mischief when we are gone?’ Tom pondered. 

 

‘I am scared to know why you ask that.’

 

‘He seems to be happy when we leave, I feel like he is up to something.’ Tom pointed to Mac, which seemed to be halfway between “I’m being abandoned” and “Just Go!”. ‘Now I just want to put a few cameras in the house and see what he does.’

 

‘Okay, we are doing that.’ Danielle laughed as she reversed out of the driveway. ‘Hopefully, this will be the last time this car sees this house. I’ll miss it.’ she patted the steering wheel before sighing and driving to the car sales. 

 

*

 

‘No.’

 

‘It’s nice though.’ 

 

‘Yes, it is, but too big.’ Danielle walked passed the car and looked at another.

 

‘There is no way you can get that, Mac won’t fit in it, let alone me.’ Tom pointed to the car in question. 

 

‘Handy to get parking though I’d say.’

 

‘It’s the size of a peanut.’

 

Danielle laughed at the Smart Car and walked around it, she saw a young man coming towards them then. ‘Hi.’

 

‘Good morning, how can I help?’

 

‘I have to upgrade, I have a 2010 Ford Focus and I need something similar in size.’ She explained. 

 

‘Would you be using it as part payment?’

 

‘Yes.’

 

‘Finance?’

 

‘No, just a set budget of eight thousand.’

 

‘With the car?’

 

‘No, as well as the car.’

 

The man’s eyes brightened immediately. ‘Perfect, so what year are you looking at?’

 

Thirty minutes of looking at cars out in the lot was more than enough time for the pair to realise none were what Danielle needed, taking into account her job too and the fact she wanted to bring Mac with her. They went into the shop floor to look at the other cars inside, immediately Danielle thought nothing there would be suitable since that was where they seemed to keep anything of value, the “better” branded cars. 

 

‘Have you many Jags?’ Tom asked. Danielle immediately gave him a side eye, to which Tom beamed and shrugged. There were a few, but either not in her budget or too big for her liking, that was when Tom noticed something. ‘What about this sort of car?’ He pointed to a Jaguar that had a large boot on it. 

 

‘You mean an estate?’

 

‘Whatever they are called.’

 

‘You don’t know much about cars, do you?’ She laughed. ‘It’s still a Jag.’

 

‘It’s only ten grand, it’s huge, it would get Mac around safely and work for work.’

 

‘Why is it only ten and a half thousand though.’ she opened the boot and looked in. ‘It’s huge in here. What is that for?’ She noted a weird metal ring sort of thing that was put into the back of it. 

 

‘That car is slightly altered.’ The salesman explained. ‘They had a horse yard and loved to make sure they could secure their luggage there.’ 

 

Tom looked to Danielle as though it was clear it was perfect. ‘You could use it for work.’

 

Danielle had to concede it had a lot going for it, then something came to her and smiled. ‘I wouldn’t use the boot for work.’ Tom frowned. There’s no cover, so it is connected to the car. Get a strap fitted with a belt buckle for the ring, put in a bed…’

 

‘Mac will love it.’ Tom beamed. The man looked between them, ‘Our dog.’

 

‘It means he can stay in the car with me when I am working on location.’

 

‘Elle, come on, it is begging you to buy it.’ Tom looked at the man again and smiled. ‘Did you assess her car?’

 

‘Yes, sorry, with the mileage, which is above average, it is two and a half.’ he explained, handing Tom the keys. 'But considering you are not going to use finance, we are willing to take a thousand off the car.'

 

‘Elle.’ Tom looked at her pleadingly. ‘It is perfect for you and you know it.’ 

 

Part of her wanted to argue, but she had to admit, with her job meaning she would be supervising more, she knew to bring Mac with her, she needs something that would work for him. ‘Fine.’ 

 

‘What?’ Tom seemed half shocked she said that. 

 

‘He will go insane,’ She smiled. ‘There’s a pet superstore in this industrial estate, right?’

 

‘Yes, out the door, take a left, three businesses over on the right.’ The man stated somewhat unsurely. 

 

‘Grand, get the paperwork, I’ll sign it and while you are waiting for it to go through, I think we should kit out Mac’s new on the road abode.’ She smiled at Tom who was immediately as excited as she was at the idea of Mac’s reaction. 

 

‘Okay.’ The man decided not to question and brought her over to do that. 

 

*

 

‘Oh Jesus, this thing is huge.’ Danielle laughed as she sat into the car. Tom sat in the passenger’s seat for a moment. ‘You can drive it home.’ She stated. 

 

‘What, no, you have to get used to it.’ Tom chuckled. 

 

‘It’s too big.’

 

‘That hasn’t stopped you in the time we’ve been together.’

 

‘TOM!’ He laughed at her as she continued to laugh. ‘Why did I do this?’

 

‘Have you seen the boot?’

 

Danielle looked behind again. ‘He is going to love it.’ She smiled. 

 

‘Remember earlier when you said he wasn’t your child?’

 

‘He’s not my child but that does not mean I don’t love spoiling him.’ She inhaled deeply, ‘Fuck, this is madness.’

 

‘I got you driving a Jag.’

 

‘This doesn’t count, it’s not really a Jag, it’s an oversized something else.’ 

 

‘Sure thing, miss 2.7-litre engine.’

 

‘What the fuck did I just buy.’ She shook her head and sighed again. ‘I need my head checked.’ Tom laughed. 

 

After a trip home that was approximately twenty minutes of Danielle laughing and Tom smiling at her, they got to the house and with the newly installed gate remote in her car, they drove in. When the car starting to crunch on the gravel, Mac came to the window, on seeing it was not his owner’s car, he barked once in warning and watched as the car came to a halt. 

 

Tom opened his door and rushed out of the car. Mac for a moment barked again but then realised who it was and rushed to the front door. In the time he did that, Danielle had the gate lock again and opened the boot, standing back from it. Tom opened the door and Mac came out to him, sitting in front of him, his tail brushing the floor. ‘Hey big man, guess what we have for you.’ He walked down the steps causing Mac to follow and rush to Danielle before smelling the car. He peed on the front driver side wheel before sniffing around it, when he came to the boot, his ears went up and he sniffed inside it before going on his hind legs and sniffing everything in the boot. When no reprimand came, he jumped in and sniffed the bed before getting into it and stretching. ‘Is it worth it?’ Tom asked, smiling at her, his arms around her waist. 

 

‘I suppose.’ She looked at her car and then at his. ‘There’s a few years between them.’ 

 

‘You are a big powerful businesswoman now, you need to act as such. A Jag exudes class.’ 

 

‘Why did they give you one so?’ She giggled as he growled in her ear. ‘It’s perfect really, strong, safe and big enough to look after him too. But, it’s not really a “me” car.’

 

‘You work hard Elle, you deserve this.’

 

As Mac groaned in elation rubbing himself into his new bed, she smiled and looked up at Tom who was smiling happily down at her. ‘I suppose.’ He pulled her to him and kissed her head lovingly. ‘I am never going to be able to park it.’ She stated sadly as she laughed again, Tom joining in. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You would not get that new a Jag for 10 grand, but this is fiction, who cares! (It's about £15000 really)
> 
> It's a 2012 car in the picture in case people don't understand, I moved here not too long ago and it barely makes sense to me.


	113. To quote Shakespeare (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Daniella and Tom go to Suffolk for a quick visit resulting in some time to talk and relax and for Tom to worry about his age.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy belated Birthday tobetheone xxx

Danielle and Tom smiled as the gate that he had insisted on her putting on her property opened into her garden, the car crunching on the gravel as they made their way in, her turning it so it was facing the gate again. ‘She handles longer journeys well.’ Danielle smiled as she took the key out of the ignition. 

‘She does.’ Tom grinned before something caught his eye. ‘We’re spotted.’ He waved out the car window. A few moments later Diana walked into the driveway, looking at the car puzzled. Tom got out and beamed at his mother. ‘Hello, Mum.’ He walked over and embraced her. 

‘What is this?’

‘Elle got a new car.’

‘This is yours?’ Diana asked Danielle as she got out. 

‘Yes, someone, and I am not naming names,’ She pointed to Tom. ‘Was somewhat persistent, but with work…’ She shrugged. 

‘It is bigger than his car.’ Diana laughed looking at it. ‘If that is possible. 

‘I know, which makes it impractical for London, but when working on location, it is perfect, big, strong, safe and comes with a…’ She opened the boot to show a tail wagging yet still in his bed Mac. 

Diana laughed as she looked at the dog, ‘I think someone likes it, but is he safe?’

‘He’s seatbelted.’ Tom showed her the belt attached to his harness and to the boot floor. ‘Completely safe.’ He unclipped it. ‘Only he hates leaving it now.’ He indicated to the dog who seemed in two minds as to whether or not he wished to get out of the car. ‘Come on, big man.’ finally, he rose to his four paws and got out. 

‘I wish I knew you were coming, I would have got some things in for you.’

‘Mum, hush, we came for a just a quick visit, back on Monday morning first thing, we just wanted the break from the city, the country mouse was getting country sick.’ He smiled at Danielle. 

‘Sure blame me, it has nothing to do with someone missing his mammy and wanted to be pampered by her for a night or two.’ Danielle laughed. 

‘I am a fully grown man.’ Tom stated indignantly. 

‘I know, that is the half of the issue, you are a full grown man and you cannot admit you are a “Mammy’s boy”.’

‘Now you are being rude.’ Tom grumbled. 

‘I feel insulted.’ Diana stated.

‘Mum.’ Danielle stood beside his mother and stuck her tongue out slightly as she grinned. ‘Unbelieveable.’

‘Oh hush, is there any fun to be had with you?’ Diana dismissed as she wrapped her arm around Danielle. ‘Get those bags in and come round for some tea.’ 

*

After hours of the trio talking and Tom insisting on bringing them both out to dinner, they went home once more content and relaxed. As Diana all but forced them around for another tea before bed, Tom and Danielle continued to speak with her regarding every last thing they had done for the few weeks since they had seen her and her them. At almost eleven, Tom yawned into his hand and the night was brought to a close. With a promise to meet in the mid-morning to help Diana with a few things, they said their goodnights and Tom and Danielle made their way back to her place. 

‘It was nice to talk to your mum for so long, and thank you for dinner.’ Danielle smiled as she kissed his cheek. 

‘Thank you for not arguing with me in the restaurant to pay half.’ He smiled back. 

‘Your beard is getting a little longer.’ She gently stroked it. 

‘I’ll shave…’

‘Don’t.’ Tom looked at her curiously. ‘Please.’ 

He smiled wolfishly. ‘You love me with longer hair and a beard, don’t you?’ She bit her lips together and nodded. ‘Well then, if the lady requests it.’ She leant up and kissed him before pulling back and nipping his lip. ‘I wish I wasn’t tired, I would ravish you thoroughly for an hour or more.’

‘Mr Hiddleston, you are incorrigible. But you are exhausted, so enough of this and get thee to bed.’

‘Ooh, are we going Shakespeare?’ Tom grinned. 

‘That would be…..interesting.’ Danielle smiled. 

“My poor body, madam, requires it; I am driven on, by the flesh, and he must needs go that the devil drives.” Tom quoted with a grin. 

“Is it not strange that desire should so many years outlive performance?” She retorted. 

‘I...Wait, what?’ His face changed immediately as she smirked. ‘What are you saying about my performance?’

‘That you are more than willing, but being an old man, you cannot keep up with it.’ She replied before darting for the stairs. 

‘Oh no, you don’t.’ Tom chuckled as he raced after her, Danielle laughing as she made it up before him and rushed to the study and hid, trying not to give herself away by laughing. ‘Wait, so I am an old man, but you, saying terrible things and playing hide and seek are what?’ 

She did not reply. 

‘Childish, I am in love with a bullying little child.’ 

She grinned more as he spoke, able to tell he was in their room. 

‘Elle? Where are you?’ He half sang as he looked for her. ‘There are few places to hide darling.’ 

She remained silent, hearing the creaking board on the landing as he went to the other bedroom. She heard him open the wardrobe as well as move the door, but did nothing. Then she heard him go into the bathroom. She contemplating fleeing to one of the rooms but she knew he could catch her easily if he spotted her en route. She had no idea if he would check where she was in the study, it was a small room so of course, there were very few places to hide. When she heard him coming closer she found herself wanting to giggle but had to suppress it. 

‘You are a very naughty girl for saying those terribly mean things.’ Tom’s voice as almost Lokiesque as he spoke, causing her brows to furrow as she thought of him using such an authoritative tone. He turned on the study light and she closed her eyes tightly, not used to the bright light again. ‘Where are you?’

He checked under her desk which meant she had limited time to get out of the room so she rushed out and accidentally bumped him as she passed, but in his shock he stumbled off the balls of his feet but was after her in moments as she failed to keep in her laughing as she made her way to the bedroom and into the ensuite bathroom. 

‘Now you really are mean.’ Tom growled as he waited outside the door. ‘How long do you think you can last in there?’

‘Well, your geriatric butt will doze off soon.’ 

‘I am going to get you for this you terrible woman, you.’ He chuckled before there was a moment of silence. ‘Elle?’

‘Yes?’

‘Do you think I am old?’

She would have thought him joking were it not for the small hint of something in his voice. Part of her thought it was a trick, but she rather be tricked than having him worry about anything. ‘Tom, I was only joking, I...No, you’re not, not in the least bit.’

‘You are six years younger than me though.’ 

‘And?’

‘Well, that is a lot older than you.’ 

Danielle unlocked the door and looked at him, saddened to see his features filled with concern. ‘I don’t care if that is seen as older, I love you as you are. Thirty-year-old Tom was not the least bit interested in a relationship, much less one like ours, and the age difference means we have years before I need to worry about certain things like heightened risks of birth issues if we have kids.’ She pointed out before walking to him. ‘I love that you are not some idiot that is scared to know what he wants and is not ready for things, I love this and I love you.’

‘But I am getting old.’

‘We are all getting old.’

‘You are only thirty.’ 

‘And guess what?’ She walked into the bathroom as he watched her check her hair. ‘There we are.’ She turned around. ‘What’s this?’

He came in and looked. ‘When did you start getting…?’

‘Before you actually.’

‘At least you don’t have a receding hairline.’ Tom gave as a consolation. 

‘So you have slowly receding hair, I am going grey, we are both aging.’ She smiled. 

‘I never celebrated your birthday with you.’ Tom realised. 

‘You were in LA.’

‘But we never did anything.’

‘I went out with Nacelle and then with Emma and your mam.’ 

‘But we never did anything, you got me lovely presents and I didn’t even get you anything.’

‘Tom, I don’t want anything, you rang me and spoke to me, that is what makes me happy.’ 

‘I am a terrible boyfriend.’ 

 

‘I beg to differ. Now come on grumps, let’s get to sleep.’ 

Tom wanted to argue but seeing she would fight him tooth and nail on it, he allowed her to drag him to the bed. 

*

When he woke the next morning, he thought more of the night before. He thought of how much of an age difference there was between them and how Danielle thought of it. She thought it a good thing on almost every level, seeing it as a way for them to further their careers before talk of children. He felt foolish for thinking in such a manner, she was clearly jesting. He turned slightly and spooned in against her, enjoying her shorter body against his. 

‘Morning.’ 

‘Shh, go back to sleep.’ 

‘I can’t.’

‘Why not?’

‘There’s a really hot guy in my bed with his body against mine and I can feel things.’ He shifted his hips slightly. ‘Yep, that’s it.’

‘Naughty girl. And your cruel words last night. I should have you suffer for them now.’ He kissed her neck. ‘Make you regret them.’

‘How so?’

‘Make you see what I can do.’

‘That is hardly a deterrent.’ She scoffed, but it turned into a moan as his fingers slipped around her waist. ‘Shit, Tom.’ He did not stop toying with her as her leg moved up and around his legs out of the way. He continued what he as doing until her nails dug into his thigh and she moaned wantonly in release. ‘Fuck.’

‘I bring you such pleasure.’

“They say all lovers swear more performance than they are able and yet reserve an ability that they never perform, vowing more than the perfection of ten and discharging less than the tenth part of one.” She quoted. 

“Well, now, that is fighting talk, Ms Hughes. I shall “Make the upcoming hour overflow with joy, and let pleasure drown the brim”.’ He grinned as he climbed over her. 

‘An hour? How do you plan for us to last that long.’

“Pleasure and actions make the hours seem short.” 

‘You know way more than I do about Shakespeare.’ She conceded. ‘Nerd.’ She giggled as he leant over her and kissed her. ‘I love you for it.’ 

‘I love that you love me for it and I love you for that,’ He grinned as he slipped down under the covers and to her already wet thighs. ‘I love how you get like this.’ 

‘You don’t give me much choice, you are good at what you do.’ She beamed before swearing as he nipped her inner thigh. ‘Fuck Tom.’

‘I hope you will.’ She moaned as he continued his actions until again she was whimpering pathetically, her hand fisting his now longer hair as she arched off the bed towards him. ‘Patience.’ She gave a pained whine in response. ‘Impatient girl.’ his voice was muffled between her legs, but as he continued his assault, she found herself moaning even more as she felt him latch onto the small bundle of external nerves at the apex of her thighs and lavish it with attention. It only took a few moments more before she yelped his name and was forced to surrender to another orgasm. ‘Now, how is that for “tenth part of one”?’ Tom grinned as he gently kissed his way up her body and to her breasts, his breath ghosting over them before he nipped the pert nipple as he knew she liked. When she gasped, he grinned and did it again. 

‘Tease.’

‘So madame, what say you to my statement?’

‘If you want Shakespeare, I am in no state for it.’ 

Tom chuckled as he moved up and kissed her lips. ‘I love you, you silly woman.’ he smiled as he kissed her again. 

‘I love you too, you absolute eejit.’ She smiled adoringly as he leant on one arm and pressed into her. 

Their actions were slow, her hands making their way to his ass as his fondled her breast as he kissed her, his moans of pleasure increasing as they moved, her bringing her hips up to meet his thrusts, their kissing getting sloppier and Tom leaning his forehead to hers as his moans turned to gasps, his nose to the side of hers, his mouth open as he began to make sounds of undiluted pleasure, his end nearing. ‘Are you…?’ He could hardly get the words out. 

‘Mmhmm.’ 

Hastening himself slightly, Tom felt her tighten around him before he pushed against her, as much as he could, kissing her again as he moaned, her body still pulsing around him. ‘Elle…’

‘Hmm?’

“I love you more than words can wield the matter, Dearer than eyesight, space and liberty.”

‘God you are a nerd.’ She giggled. ‘I love you so much.’

‘Even if I am an old man?’

‘I plan on loving you when you are actually old, just so you know.’ She smiled, kissing him before he moved to the side. 

‘I told you it would be an hour.’ He winked, indicating to the clock. 

‘It didn’t feel like one.’ She was forced to admit. 

‘I am that good.’

‘No young lad would have been that thorough.’ 

‘Good thing I am old then.’ Tom grinned, his concerns removed. 

‘It has its advantages.’ Danielle curled in against him. ‘I think you are perfect.’

‘No one is perfect.’ Tom pointed out. 

‘You as you are, faults and all is perfect to me.’ She kissed his nose.


	114. A New Addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Danielle discuss a new family member.

Danielle was panting as she came back to the house, her legs felt like they were about to buckle under her as she took off Mac’s running gear and came in. Sweat dripped from her forehead as she dragged herself through the house, to the kitchen and opened the door. The warm weather meant that she was able to keep it open for Mac to go in and out as she went for her shower. She let the hot water cascade over her as she tried to get her body to begin to work again. She moaned as the heat worked into her muscles and made her feel better and by the end of it, she was feeling far better. As soon as she turned off the water, she heard Tom’s singing in the bedroom, she smiled as she grabbed her towel and opened the door slightly. 

‘Hello, handsome.’ There was a moment before his response. 

‘Elle, hi.’

‘Everything alright?’

‘Em….yeah, how was your run?’

‘Tom?’

‘How was your run?’ He repeated as she walked out of the bathroom. 

‘Fine, I decided to run full out coming up the road. What’s going on?’

‘I’ll talk to you when you’re dressed.’ 

She looked at him worriedly, though he seemed to be smiling. ‘I rather you tell me now really.’

‘It’s nothing bad.’

‘Then surely you can tell me now.’

‘Well, mum asked me to drive her somewhere.’

‘Yes, I know, I was there.’

‘It was to look at getting a puppy.’

‘Oh, wow, that’s a good idea. A lot of work, obviously, but a good idea, she could do with the company I think.’ She smiled. ‘So what is it?’

‘A Cocker Spaniel.’

‘Sturdy, intelligent, can be stubborn and high energy, compact, a nice all-around dog, needs the occasional groom, a good choice for here, it will want to go for swims.’ Tom looked at her startled at her knowledge. Danielle went to her wardrobe and pulled out an old shoebox, skimming through it for a minute before finding what she was looking for. ‘This was my one, Benson.’ She showed him the photo. 

‘He’s lovely….He, right?’ 

‘Yeah, he only made seven though, he had cancer, it would have ended the one way.’ She said sadly, looking at the picture. ‘He was insane, the best dog in the world….until he got to the beach, then it was like “fuck you, I’m chasing seagulls and swimming, see you at dinner time, don’t wait”.’ She laughed. 

Tom bit his lips together as he looked at her. ‘They were only four weeks old.’ 

‘Okay, I wish I was there, that sounds adorable.’ 

‘Elle…’ She looked at him. ‘How would Mac get on with a male puppy?’

‘Grand, he likes them, but he couldn’t go near it until it got all its vaccines, the last thing your mum needs...hang on…’ she looked at the guilty look on his face before pinching the bridge of her nose. ‘Do I want to know?’

‘They are extremely adorable, chocolate coloured, which is a rarer colour I am told.’

‘Tom…’

‘The parents have good hips, something about hip scores, they have their hind legs checked for luxing…’

‘Luxating patellas.’ She informed him. 

‘Good papers, good temperament…’

‘And what about Mac, what about our work schedules, you’re out of the country a lot, I work a lot, Tom, these are puppies we are talking about and the Spaniel is a working breed, people don’t realise the reason so many pets are badly behaved is because they are working breeds that are not been giving the care and standard of life they need to be well adjusted.’

‘I am free mostly until Christmas, they are ready at nine weeks, you have office work and are able to work at home on certain days, you said that yourself, we can juggle it.’

‘And Mac?’

‘You said…’

‘Tom, we would be literally tossing his life into the air…’ She sighed. ‘I...it wouldn’t be fair if there is going to be this cute little puppy and him made feel like he no longer matters because he does to me.’

‘He does to me too.’ Tom stated. ‘Hey, I know he is legally your dog, I know that, but...I see him as ours. I found him on set, I...I love him.’ She gave him a worried look. ‘I am not trying to oust him and I would make sure to give him his care.’ 

‘Tom, we are so busy.’ She reiterated before pursing her lips. ‘At least they are only four weeks old, that gives us time to think.’ 

‘They will sell fast, though.’ Tom commented. 

She paused, ‘You’ve picked one, haven’t you?’ Tom made a face of “not exactly”. ‘Either you have or they only have one left, because you mentioned a male pup. No, no runts of the litter Tom, they are often issue dogs. They can have nervous issues and everything.’ 

‘She had two girls and five boys, Mum got a girl, the owner of the father took the other, all five boys are left.’ He explained. 

‘Yeah, the stud fee is usually the pick of the litter or the fee of a pup.’ She nodded. ‘We’ll see.’ 

‘Thank you.’

‘You’ve fallen in love, haven’t you?’

‘I think so.’

‘Damn it, Tom.’

‘How did you do it?’ She looked at him curiously. ‘You would have seen all these little cute animals all the time.’

‘So many of them were abandoned too, but if you took in too many, you wouldn’t have had the time to care for them all properly, you would have only been doing a half job on them all.’ She explained. ‘We had Benson, Milo, Pudds and Benji and that was enough.’

‘Wait, who were Pudds, Milo and Benji?’

‘Milo was this banjaxed old greyhound, Pudds was just this cat that arrived one day and never fucked off and Benji was my horse.’

‘Wait, you had a horse?’ Tom looked at her. 

‘What? He was a rescue and we had space? Dad thought paying a riding school to keep a horse was a waste of money, we had land and a stable, it made sense.’

‘What happened them all?’

‘Benson got cancer at seven, Milo got to fourteen and got a lump, he was going downhill so dad stopped him from suffering, he cried for the night that evening. Pudds went to live at the practice, she was still there looking old when I went in to go to the bathroom and Benji, whatever happened before we got him had damaged his joints, he was only twenty when we heard weird noises coming from the stable, we went out, he was trying to get up but he couldn’t, I had stopped riding him a while before because he was uncomfortable, but that day, he couldn’t even get his legs under him. Dad had been giving him stuff to make his joints not hurt, but I knew looking at him.’ She swallowed and shook her head. ‘He just couldn’t get up. Dad didn’t know what to say to me. Mom was dead about...two weeks.’

‘Elle…’ Tom held her against him, noting her upset. ‘I’m sorry.’ 

‘Dad just looked at me guiltily. He was only doing small animals by then, he called the guy he had working for him, Eoin, to come and put him down.’ she sighed and shrugged. ‘That’s the issue with taking in older and mistreated animals, they don’t last as long as other pets, it’s like you are setting yourself up for heartache sometimes, but I loved that we were able to have them know that being old wasn’t something to be tossed out over.’ She commented. ‘I didn’t know whether or not to keep Mac at first, I thought of them and just felt down.’ She said no more as she got dressed. ‘I need to get out for a while.’ 

‘Elle, I didn’t mean to upset you, I’m sorry.’

‘I...I am upset, I loved those animals, but that isn’t it. I just want to get out of the house, I need to spend time with fresh air and no ugly buildings. Do you want to come or are you happy here?’

‘Do you want time alone?’

‘I am just going for a drive Tom, not solving life’s big issues.’

‘Sure, yeah.’ He gave a small smile and they walked out of the bedroom and downstairs. ‘What about Mac?’

‘He’s probably chasing a bird in the garden.’ They walked to the back door, sure enough, there was Mac looking up excitedly at a crow in a tree. ‘Come on, eejit. Car.’ 

Hearing the word “car”, Mac gave one last look at the birds before trotting into the house, allowing Danielle to lock the door and walk behind him, grabbing his walking gear as she went in case they left the car, tacking him into his seatbelt harness.

With Mac in the boot, she turned to see Tom behind her. ‘Elle, I’m sorry.’ 

‘You’ve done nothing wrong.’

‘I feel like I have.’

‘You haven’t.’ She leant up and kissed him. ‘I’d let you know if you did.’ 

Tom pulled her to him, kissing her again. ‘I love you.’ 

‘What’s this for?’

‘I love you, I have to tell you that every now and again in case you think I have stopped.’ 

‘Scared I’ll run off?’

‘I am always afraid you’ll come to your senses and run away from me.’

‘Not going to happen anytime soon, you sexy man.’

‘You just want me for my body.’ 

‘It is a very nice body, in all fairness.’ 

*

They spent the afternoon out and about, driving to the beach and going around to different areas of Suffolk that she loved from her time there. Tom watched as she seemed to recharge after her time in the city, it was then he realised the difference it was to her to be somewhere so urban after a life of being so rural. 

‘Do you like being in London?’

‘It has its ups and downs, same as everywhere.’ She stated, looking out onto the water. 

‘Do you miss this?’

‘When I am homesick, yes.’ 

‘Not all the time though?’

‘No, not all the time.’

‘Are you happy?’

‘Yes, I am.’ She looked at him. ‘Tom, I have no idea what you are freaking out about, but I am happy with us.’

‘You seem a little down recently.’

‘I am tired and stressed and yes, I don’t feel like laughing and smiling all day, but I am not unhappy Tom.’ She curled in against him. ‘But thank you for checking, you big worry wart.’ 

Tom kissed her head, ‘I just want you to be happy.’

‘It’s getting dark, we better get back to the car, come on, Mac.’ They made their way back to the car. Tom grinning at her as she finished securing Mac. ‘What?’

‘Can I drive?’

‘Sure.’ She handed him the key and walked to the passenger side. 

They drove for a short time into a village that was close to the area they were walking, Tom indicated off the main road and down a smaller one. ‘I just want to show you something.’

‘Okay.’ She looked at him with concern but said nothing else. 

When they came to a house and he parked in, she looked at him worriedly. ‘I want you to just see this, so you can think about it fully.’ Was all he said before getting out of the car. Still unsure what he was talking about, she followed suit, when the woman came out and shook his hand before he indicated back to her, and they were joined by a dog, a nursing Cocker Spaniel, she realised where she was brought, rolling her eyes internally, she walked forward and smiled at the woman. ‘This is my love other half, Danielle.’

‘Tom was here with his mum earlier, he said you might be interested in a second dog?’

‘Mac would love a playmate.’ Tom nodded. 

‘Yes, he is a high energy thing, I think there’s collie in him so he is like a battery that doesn’t need charging.’ Danielle laughed. ‘Yes, we were discussing it, since he would not stop going on about it when he came earlier.’

‘Well Diana took the only available girl, but we have five boys if that would suit you?’

‘We can take a look at least, as long as we are not interrupting.’

‘Not at all, Tom rang ahead.’

Danielle gave Tom a glare as he looked innocently around him. ‘Hello beautiful girl, you don’t seem to mind us, do you?’ She leant down to say hello to the mother. ‘Yes, you are a lovely girl.’ The dog sat happily with the attention on her. ‘She has a great temperament.’

‘She was never a jumper, the father is the same, as cool as a breeze.’ 

‘And Tom mentioned the health checks.’ 

‘We also do a full refund if your vet finds something ours didn’t, whether or not you keep them.’ 

‘Chocolates are hard to come by.’ 

‘They are, the breed took a rise in popularity with Prince William getting one, but they got a black, the reds are very common, ours are the more abnormal is the best word for it.’ 

‘I had a red growing up.’

‘They are a wonderful breed, aren’t they?’

‘He was as daft as a brush.’ The woman laughed at Danielle’s analogy. ‘I swear, thick as pig muck, but he was a good dog, sweet and playful.’

‘They are lovely, some can be a tad crazy though.’ She showed them to the room that the dog was tending to her pups in, a back kitchen of sorts, warm and converted for her litter. 

‘How many litters has she had?’

‘This is her third, she is four, so I think maybe one more before she’s six and we’ll call it quits for her, she’ll get the old snip.’ 

‘Yeah, overbreeding destroys them.’

‘Too many bad breeders out there these days, wanting quick money, the chocolate is not in big demand, so there’s only a few of us do them. Their father is from Scotland, we like to keep the genes varied, too closely bred causes issues.’

‘Ready?’ Tom looked at her excitedly. 

‘You are worse than a child.’ Danielle sighed. ‘Do you know what we are looking for?’

‘What do you mean?’

‘In a pup, do you know what to look for?’

Tom’s face fell. ‘They are four weeks old.’

She rolled her eyes, ‘Confidence, he has to walk forward, but not in an aggressive manner and he has to be curious, that’s the sign of a good pup.’

‘You know dogs.’ The woman commended. 

‘My dad was a vet, he spent more time lecturing people on getting a good dog than treating dogs.’

‘Yes, that’s a common issue.’ The woman had the mother rise the pups, immediately two boisterous ones came out and noticed them. 

‘Oh God.’ Danielle had to look away. 

Tom immediately beamed again. ‘The one with the blue ribbon, he was the one I loved.’ 

Danielle looked again and noticed it was pushing a pup out of the way so it could get to a free nipple. ‘Good, he’s strong, not aggressive like the red one.’ She pointed to the pup making a terribly adorable attempt at a growl. ‘But confident in getting his food, that’s good.’ 

After a few minutes, the mother got bored and walked off, leaving puppies whining before realising there was someone there. On uncertain paws, the blue, the red and a yellow waddled over. Tom picked up the blue, who curled against him immediately, trying to play with his jacket collar. ‘Elle?’

She looked up at him and watched the puppy play adorably with him before licking his chin. ‘I don’t think my opinion matters here, does it?’ She sniggered. 

‘It does.’ He held out the pup to her, watching her cup it in gently against her. 

‘Hey little man, how are you?’ Her tone was exactly the same as the one she used with Christopher. ‘What do you think, do you want to come with us soon?’ The pup became enthralled with attacking her hair with its paw, seemingly shocked when he popped back where it had been after it lifted its paw. ‘He is just so playful.’ She looked to Tom who was looking at her with a loving smile. ‘Well?’

‘I was hoping you could tell me.’

Danielle pursed her lips for a moment. ‘What secures him?’

‘Half payment now, half on collection.’ The woman stated. 

‘How much?’

‘Five hundred even.’

She looked at Tom. ‘Let me guess…’ He pulled out his wallet. ‘You pay the deposit, I pay the remainder?’ 

‘Sounds good.’ Tom’s eyes were bright with the prospect. They paid their deposit and left for the evening, the woman getting to meet Mac as she walked them to the car, commending them on the setup and saying goodbye. 

‘It’s weird.’ 

‘What is?’

‘This puppy will be our first thing we got together, and it is not actually a “thing” but a living creature.’ She commented. ‘The poor thing.’

‘Do you regret it?’

‘No, I actually...I think it’s a good idea. We have five weeks to prepare for it, get read up and get the house and Mac ready. You need to think of names for him too.’ Tom looked at her. ‘We should pick a couple of names we like, discuss and see what suits him.’ Tom seemed more excited by it all than a man his age should. ‘But no forgetting Mac.’ 

‘Never.’ He promised. ‘Not that he’d allow himself be forgotten.’ 

‘We have that in common.’ Danielle laughed. ‘You’re pretty unforgettable too.’ 

‘And our new little one will be too.’ 

‘Damn right.’ She smiled.


	115. Headaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle is swamped with work and the puppy and Thor Premier are close.

Tom turned over in the bed, startling himself awake when he felt another person in it beside him. Rubbing his eyes, he squinted as he tried to focus his vision. Danielle was, from what he could feel, fulling clothed beside him. He pursed his lips and looked at her outline as he thought over the past two weeks. For the last ten days, he commented more than once that it was like he was the only person living there, if Danielle spent five hours there in twenty-four, it was noteworthy. There had been an issue on a set, not a European one, but she had to carry the slack from the US office that was now dealing with that issue, and the time difference meant her usual nine to six day was now nine AM to two AM and travel time. He had not spoken to her much, having taken Mac out for morning walks before dealing with his own work meaning that he was gone from half seven, but he ensured to have something ready for her, which was never still on the table on his return from the walk. He watched as she slept, her body had to be close to collapsing, he was starting to worry about her. 

 

When Danielle woke the next morning, she groaned and turned over. She needed to rest, she worked seventeen hours straight, resulting in a hundred and a twenty hour week, for ten days straight. She never wanted to repeat that. She was effectively caffeine and stress for the lot of it. Forcing herself to sit up, she knew the feeling that was starting in her head, a migraine, she was overdue one if she was honest. Part of her suspected it knew to wait for the end to come before having her crash. Weakly, she went down the stairs and in search of something to combat it, though she knew she needed to eat and drink something other than a sandwich and a cup of coffee, as had been her MO for the past week and more and just get some rest. 

 

The house was empty when she went down the stairs, Tom and Mac were gone out for their morning walk. She was slightly worried about their soon to be new arrival, but the crisis was over now, and she was going to take a few days off and half days for the arrival of their new puppy, she wanted to be part of the process, she just had to talk to Tom about it, he was due in two weeks, but they had not even had time to discuss what to get him or how to deal with the situation. They needed to get ready, she only hoped that Tom had five minutes to actually talk to her about it all today, she had no idea what his plans were. For the most of her time working, she was on the computer or phone dealing with the shitstorm that had gone down, only giving occasional texts to let him know she was sorry about it all and that she was thinking about him. She saw her breakfast, fruit, a cold overnight porridge and a coffee that had she gotten up on time, would be warm and a note. Half scared the note would say he was done with her, it was too much, she edged forward. 

 

_ You are incredible Elle, but please, you need to look after yourself, I am worried about you. I love you so much. Tom xx _

 

She smiled sadly at the note and thought of him. He knew the effect of long days, some of his days on set were longer than hers had been of late, but there were not so many in a row. He had every right to be worried about her and him voicing his concern made her smile, she felt he was being brave enough to care, and that mattered to her. Putting down the note, she noticed Tom had kept the house clean, all but one thing, she opened the door to the back kitchen area and laughed, of course, the laundry was in a bag, ready for the laundrette. She took it out and put on a load before going into the kitchen and getting some eggs and vegetables from the fridge. She wanted to sleep more than anything, but her body was not feeling great, she lived on multivitamins and sandwiches, she needed actual protein, carbohydrates and calories, so she forced herself to make the world's sloppiest omelette, but she didn’t care. She wolfed it down, her body reminding her just how hungry she was as she did so. By the time she finished it, two slices of toast and two cups of tea, Tom and Mac were back. She looked slobbish, she was in her clothes from the day before and her hair was all over the place. When Mac came into the room, he rushed over to her, she rubbed him, having missed her four-legged companion. When Tom entered, he looked at her startled for a moment. ‘Hello, stranger.’

 

‘You’re late for work.’ He stated worriedly. 

 

‘I took the day off.’ His eyes widened slightly. ‘I can’t…’

 

He walked straight over to her, arms around her. ‘You need to rest. Have you eaten?’

 

‘Yes.’

 

‘I am worried about you Elle. You have to be running on empty.’

 

‘I’m on the verge of getting a migraine.’

 

‘Well, that’s hardly a surprise.’ 

 

‘I want to spend time with you,’ She curled in against him. ‘Are you free today?’

 

‘Some of it, I have to go to Luke for a while later.’ 

 

‘Okay.’ She smiled. ‘I’ll take what I can get.’

 

‘ How about I go now, get that done, you sleep some more, get a shower and we have a nice afternoon.’ He suggested. 

 

‘That sounds really good.’ He kissed her again. ‘I’m sorry I am a terrible girlfriend.’

 

‘You are nothing of the sort, you are an important woman with a company to run. You can and will get snowed under for a while every so often.’ He looked at her eyes. ‘But never again this long Elle, you look fit to be hospitalized, your eyes are blurry, I can tell from looking at them and you pale.’

 

‘I don’t think we plan on having a set collapse too often.’

 

‘How bad?’

 

‘Three with broken limbs, bad gashes and a man with a severe concussion. The set was done on the cheap, no safety crew. It was low budget, yet they wanted too much.’ 

 

‘If it had no safety crew, why was the company called in? To do a report?’

 

‘It’s a huge mess, lawsuits and everything, we are the ones that the legal team wanted, so the guys over are getting it done ASAP. It’ll be worth it when I am stinking rich,’ she joked.

 

‘You will be compensated for this, won’t you?’

 

‘I will tell you what I told Lucas, I am getting the profit from the jobs he dropped for this. He will make more from the legal case, but everything I had been snowed under, is mine.’ 

 

‘That’s my alpha girlfriend. What did he say?’

 

‘Well, he was sort of forced into a corner with it.’

 

Tom chuckled. ‘I am so proud of you.’

 

‘Be proud of me when I know what way is up, for now, I am going to take my full belly and get some sleep.’ 

 

‘Do, I will talk to you in a few hours, okay?’ Tom insisted, pulling her up the stairs to bed, knowing she would crash wherever he allowed her to remain. He suspected that Mac’s bed would be seen as a valid sleeping area at present. 

 

‘I am sorry I am a terrible girlfriend.’ She sighed as she made her way to the bed. 

 

‘You are not, you are just snowed under at work, that’s natural.’

 

‘Well thank you, I’ll make it up to you, you’ve been so……’ she yawned and curled up under the covers. 

 

‘Change and go back to sleep.’ He ordered before heading to the bathroom to get himself organised, texting Luke to tell him he would be in early after all. When he went back into the room, he shook his head and chuckled, she had fallen asleep before taking off her clothes. He walked over and pulled the covers over her. ‘Get some sleep, Elle.’

 

‘Mhmm, night, I love ‘ou.’

 

Tom smiled at her sleep slurring. ‘I love you too, you silly woman.’

 

‘I thought I lost you.’ She groaned. 

 

Tom frowned. ‘How?’

 

‘Your note, I thought you were saying bye.’

 

‘No love, I would never do that, not because you have a weird few days at work.’He kissed her head and went to get his few things done before spending time with her. 

 

*

 

When Danielle woke a while later, it was to the sound of the shower running. Looking at her phone for the time, she realised she was asleep for another five hours. Her early preventative measures seemed to be staving a full-on migraine, but her head felt fuzzy as a result of it all, but she knew with more care for herself, she would prevent it going into a full migraine. She noticed the pain medication on the bedside locker and a bottle of flavoured water, it made her smile that Tom clearly went to the effort to get it for her. Taking the medication, she walked into the bathroom and smiled as she looked at the shower. Stripping her clothes, she made it clear to Tom she was there before he opened the shower door. 

 

‘Hey, Stranger,’ he smiled. 

 

‘Mind if I join you?’

 

‘Are you able…?’

 

‘Not for that, no, but…’ 

 

He gently pulled her in, pulling her against him before putting his arms around her and rubbing her naked back. ‘I have missed you.’

 

‘I’m sorry.’

 

‘You don’t need to apologise, and telling me that you were worried I would cast you aside...You silly woman, I could never leave just because you are busy.’

 

‘My exhausted brain thought otherwise.’ She admitted. ‘I am going in tomorrow.’ Tom looked at her, unhappy that she was not going to let herself recoup more. ‘I am getting my work and chilling at home with my boys.’ She paused for a moment. ‘Hang on, I am completely outnumbered here.’ She laughed. ‘You, Mac, the puppy, I am outflanked on all sides.’

 

Tom chuckled. ‘Yes, you have a house full of men for you to order around.’ He kissed her. ‘I am relieved to hear you say that you are taking a few days at home.’ He sighed in relief. ‘What do you need of me?’ 

 

‘To know that I am grateful for what you did these past few days.’

 

‘You’ve done it for me.’ He reminded her, the water still pouring over them, pulled her in so her head was against his chest, her ear over his heart, hearing it beat in his chest as the warm water fell on them. 

 

Tom rubbed her shoulders, noticing how tense they were. Silently, he came up with an idea. ‘I’ll drop you at the office to collect everything you need, okay?’

 

‘You don’t….’

 

‘I will.’

 

‘Thank you, Tom. I don’t know what I would have done without you this week or so.’

 

‘I love you, Elle.’ He kissed her head. 

  
*   
  
‘So, have you any ideas as to what we are going to name this little guy?’ Tom asked as they sat down to dinner, Tom insisting she needed a nice Thai takeaway as a treat since she had been so busy. 

 

‘You do realise if anyone heard us, they’d think I was pregnant.’ Danielle laughed. ‘That’d be hilarious.’

 

‘Well, we are getting the pitter patter of little feet, just not that kind.’ Tom chuckled. 

 

‘Not for a while.’

 

‘And definitely not while you are working silly hours.’

 

‘Jesus, could you imagine that sort of work when pregnant, you’d have to be hospitalized, I mean, I remember a few women I have worked with over time, and Sophie and everything, God I am terrified of a day where I would be forced to deal with that crap and be carrying around a little person in me like that.’ 

 

‘I am yet again, grateful for the gender I am.’ Tom declared. 

 

‘I bet.’ She smiled.

 

‘I have a few names I was thinking of, none seem apt.’

 

‘We don’t need to name him straight away, we can check out his personality.’ Danielle grinned. ‘We need to get his stuff though and get everything ready. I was thinking that we could get a baby gate for the stairs, he won’t know how to stop himself falling.’

 

‘We’ll definitely have people talking if we get baby gates.’ Tom pointed out, eating his food. ‘I cannot believe this, I...I have wanted this for so long. I mean, I wanted to keep Mac myself, but I was so busy, and now, with you and Mac here too, and our little puppy, it’s so exciting.’ 

 

‘We’ll get what we need on Saturday,’ Danielle suggested. ‘I swear, it’ll take me a week to get over this.’ She sighed. ‘I thought a flat-out triathlon was bad.’

 

‘When are you going back to that, you haven’t done one all year, only a few small things here and there.’

 

‘I am too busy, with studying, work and everything, I just don’t want to spend all my free time training, it’s not going to get any easier, between work and two dogs, and I need to make sure to juggle us too, Ragnarok is in two weeks.’ 

 

‘Will you be able to deal with everything?’

 

‘You’re not doing all of it, I can handle the dogs for a few days. I cannot wait to see it.’ She smiled. 

 

‘You’ll love it, I swear.’

  
  



	116. The Premiere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is at the Thor Ragnarok Premiere and Danielle is working, but they still get in a few minutes of talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the radio silence. As many of you know, I have two profiles on here and I was stretched fairly tight between the two of them, but I have finished 5 stories on the other profile in the time I have been gone from here, leaving me with loads of time now to focus on this story and Life is a Game of Risks. So I hope to have more soon.

‘Come on.’ Danielle walked into the trailer she was using for the shoot, Mac joining her. When he looked around the kitchenette, she gave a knowing look. ‘We will be back home soon, don’t worry.’ Mac groaned. ‘And soon, we will be getting your little buddy.’ His ears perked up. ‘You two are going to have our heads wrecked, I can tell already. You will have to be nice, you need to teach him how to behave, like a big brother.’ Mac snorted. ‘Good boy.’

*

‘Hey, how was the premiere?’ Danielle smiled as she answered the phone. 

‘Good, we are having a good time.’

‘Is James liking it?’ She asked with a smile, since Tom had brought his father to LA with him for the Ragnarok premiere.

‘.....Yes.’

‘Oh dear, what was the hesitation about?’ Danielle asked curiously. 

‘Well, I cannot say too much, after all, the movie is not on general release yet.’

‘The blanket silence is officially over through, you cannot give plot, but minor details should be okay.’ Danielle reminded him. 

‘That is true, actually.’ Tom conceded. ‘Well, Dad is less than please with one of my lines in the movie.’

‘Oh really? It can’t be that bad, it’s not 18 rated.’

‘I may, in the movie, say the word anus.’

There was a moment of silence. ‘I’m sorry, what?’

‘I say the word anus.’ There was more silence. ‘Elle, are you trying not to laugh?’ A moment later, there was the sound of someone blowing raspberries before fits of laughter. ‘Yeah.’

‘Sorry,’ It was clear from her voice she was not particularly so. ‘I bet he loved that. Why does Loki talk about an anus?’

‘He was not too happy with me asking someone for safe passage through the anus.’ 

‘Well, I mean, that is all anyone would surely want...when going through the anus.’ She forced out as she tried to prevent herself from giggling. ‘He is from a working-class family in Scotland, they curse as part of a sentence.’ 

‘I know but somehow talking about anuses, anus...what is the plural of anus?’

‘I don’t know “Double First” you’d have to tell me.’ Danielle laughed. 

Tom laughed with her. ‘How are you two doing?’

‘We are good. Mac and I had a walk there not too long ago, we are on set now, organising a few things.’

‘How is it having him with you?’

‘Fine, great actually, I am hoping to have him trained so our other little guy will be able to follow his Big Brother’s lead.’ 

‘Any idea on what to call the “little guy”?’

‘Not really, I am so bad at naming animals, honestly, this is something I worry about if I ever have kids, what will I call them.’

‘Well, we will not concern ourselves with such things right now.’ Tom stated. ‘As for our new arrival, we can talk more when I get back.’

‘What are the plans for getting back, how many are you doing?’

‘Only a few things over here.’

‘No London premiere?’

‘Nope.’

‘Why not?’

‘I am busy.’

‘Are you?’

‘Yes, we are getting the puppy this week and you and Mac will be coming back soon after. We are busy.’

‘Tom?’

‘I want my life back, my private life, but I need to warn you, Chris is adamant he is going to meet you when they stop over in London.’ 

‘I knew that would happen sooner or later, I am sort of nervous to meet him.’

‘Why?’ Tom frowned, hearing her genuine concern.

‘Because, like Ben, he is one of your closest friends, I want your close friends to like me.’

‘He will adore you.’ Tom swore. ‘They all know what you mean to me.’ 

‘I promise to be good.’ She joked. 

‘Be you, I told everyone what you were like, even Dad was singing your praises.’

‘Oh, Jesus.’

‘Nothing too much, just that you were a better fit and it was about time.’

‘Sweet God, does he ever stop?’

‘I was told to tell you, and that that is what you get for not ceasing the whole “Dr Hiddleston” thing.’

‘Well now, that is is fighting talk.’ Danielle scoffed. 

‘Oh dear.’ Tom laughed. ‘I am keeping out of this.’

‘Probably best.’ Danielle recommended. 

‘I would have thought you would be getting indignant that I was not taking your side?’

‘What are you supposed to say against that, exactly. “Dad, how dare you say lovely things about my incredible girlfriend”?’ 

Tom laughed. ‘You are incredible.’

‘Damn right.’

‘I miss you.’

‘We miss you too.’

‘Why not come back a few days earlier, you are finished before then?’

‘Because you need to get the puppy his second set of vaccinations before he and Mac interact, otherwise Mac, who is vaccinated, can carry the diseases and pass them to puppy who is not immune and we end up forking out a fortune to a vet and could lose our little boy or at best, have him suffer horribly because of being irresponsible. Imagine him, weak and sick, hooked up to a drip, no, it is not worth it. When we said yes to this, we said yes to forced separation for a few days.’

‘That is fair enough, and it would not be right to put Mac in kennels for it.’

‘Well, that is a no on two fronts, one, it is just not fair and two, kennel cough vaccines, which you are getting for him, I left that note there for you, take longer to work, so again, if Mac came back with that, he again would suffer. Kennels mean added risks for a young puppy.’ 

‘If I stay in mum’s the night after getting him, can he come in contact with Poppy?’

‘Who is Poppy?’

‘Mum decided to name his sister Poppy.’

‘Yes, because they have been exposed to the same things together, they are fine.’

‘How do you remember all this?’

‘I worked reception for my dad a lot, I told you that already. Plus, you don’t really forget when he lost the rag with idiots causing their pups to suffer because they blatantly ignored his advice.’ 

‘I can well imagine.’

‘Yeah, so...I just want what’s best for our little boy.’ 

‘It’s weird.’

‘What is?’

‘Us talking like this, doing something so domestic and official, a living creature.’

‘Are you…. Do you not...?’ There was sadness and uncertainty in her tone.

‘No, Jesus, I want this, so much, I just…..I did not see this happening, not after last year, in fact, not in a few years leading up to this. I did not plan on finding you, us planning a life, us getting a pet and moving in and changing everything so drastically and I sometimes feel as though I got a huge whack to the head and I am going to wake up alone and I don’t want that. I love this, so much.’

‘You big romantic,’ Danielle smiled at the other end of the phone. ‘I love you, and I am incredibly glad that whatever happened to cause us to go into this occurred. I honestly did not see me with someone, I always felt too…..odd to be in a relationship, too focused on other things to do so and I am so glad you proved me wrong.’

Tom was about to say more when he realised that there was someone standing next to him, seeing it was his father and Luke, he smiled and nodded. ‘Thank you. Elle, I do not mean to cut off this very important conversation…’

‘Say hi to Luke and your dad for me.’

‘Do you have some sort of magic vision?’

‘I have Luke Radar.’ She laughed. 

‘What?’ Tom looked at the phone before looking to Luke, who had heard what Danielle had said and looked somewhat perturbed. 

‘Relax, your tone alters in his presence, so I can tell when he is nearby.’ She laughed. 

‘I was getting worried for a second.’ Tom admitted. 

‘I have people watching you, Hiddles.’ Danielle jested. ‘Though, I would imagine it is not hard to get a thousand pictures of you from eighty different angles right now because of the premiere.’ 

‘Only eighty?’

‘Well I mean, I am sure that there are people behind you on the carpet taking photos that are not supposed to be there too. Enjoy your evening and I will talk to you soon.’ 

‘Bye.’ Tom hung up the phone. ‘What is next?’

‘Post-premiere party.’ Luke informed him. ‘I see Danielle is up early?’

‘She has work today, so Mac is walked and they are on set. She sends her regards.’

‘Very good.’ Luke gave a small yet genuine smile. ‘She has you well figured out.’

‘She’s observant, you have to give her that.’ James acknowledged. 

‘Yes.’ Tom smiled. ‘She says she’ll get you back for the “Dr Hiddleston” thing too, just a warning.’ His father chuckled. ‘You are incorrigible.’

‘I would have thought both of your parents having a bit of sport with her would be a good thing.’ James challenged. 

‘It is, but I get worried.’

‘She is a nice girl, too nice for some fella like you.’

‘Goodness, thank you, Dad.’ Tom growled, he noted Luke looking down as he attempted to not be found to be laughing. ‘You are some friend.’ 

‘I am not going to apologise.’ Luke grinned. ‘Though it is true, you are very lucky both your parents adore Danielle so much, so many are not so lucky. Need I remind you of my family.’ 

Tom had to agree, Luke’s brother’s partner was met with open hostility by his parents until it became too much and the pair went their separate ways, much to their mutual heartache. ‘Yes.’

‘So, other than “Luke Radar” what is new with Danielle?’

‘Working hard and giving me my orders.’

‘For what?’

‘The puppy.’

Luke paused, ‘What puppy is this then?’

‘Danielle and I are getting a puppy.’

‘What about the other dog, the one you brought to my office?’

‘What about him, we will have two now.’

‘How are you going to juggle two dogs?’

‘Well, we juggle one as it is, adding a second is not overly hard, is it?’

‘An older one, no, but this is a puppy.’

‘They are not puppies for long, and with how Danielle trained Mac, we will have this little guy trained in no time too.’ Tom grinned. 

‘You are getting very domestic.’ Luke noted. 

‘Well, I am in my mid-thirties, surely that is a good thing.’ 

‘Because of course, you were so wild before.’ Luke rolled his eyes. ‘I really am unsure why I am even saying anything. Danielle is perfect as a partner for a client; not interested in publicity, works hard, intelligent and independent.’

‘Then why are you being like this?’ Tom asked. 

‘Because as a friend, I am worried you love her and with time you could have a broken heart, and I don’t think you can brush this away like you did before, because I truly think you do love her wholeheartedly.’

‘Look, we had a rocky period, but we are doing really well and we are really happy. It won’t always be perfect, but we can work through it.’

‘This is the most mature I have ever seen you.’ Luke noted. 

‘About time, right?’ 

‘You said it, not me.’ Luke laughed back. ‘Come on, we better get to this party.


	117. Bobby and Mac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle arrives home with Mac to an empty house, but it is not long before her two pups meet.

Danielle sighed, the day had been long, but Mac rubbing his muzzle against her as she sat in the trailer made her feel better. She checked her phone and smiled. She brought up Tom’s number and pressed call. 

‘Hello, Ms Hughes, how are you this evening?’ His voice all but purred at her. 

‘Very well,’ Her tone was warm and playful. ‘But I fear I have a confession to make.’

‘I am listening.’

‘I have someone with his head on my lap at the moment.’

‘And we only apart with a fortnight, Darling, why must you hurt me so?’

‘Yes, but in all fairness, he has had my love for the past few years and has returned it longer than you have.’

‘I feel like I should be challenging him to a duel.’ Tom chuckled.

‘He would win.’

‘He cannot hold a gun, or a sword for that matter, he has no thumbs. I think.’

‘Dew claws are their versions of thumbs.’

‘I read before that people remove them.’

‘Yes, no licensed vet in Ireland or Britain will do it though, they can be struck off for it if it is not needed.’ She explained. ‘How is our little boy?’

‘He is great. Did you get my picture?’

‘I did. Did he cry in the car?’

‘A little. Though I did something bold.’

‘Tell me.’ 

I may have left him sleep with Poppy at night.’

‘I can’t blame you.’

‘It’s not that bad, is it?’

‘More for Poppy than Bobby.’

‘Why?’

‘Well, he is fully vaccinated as of tomorrow, meaning that he can then be around Mac, but she will have no one, but going down to one before losing all her littermates is not life ending. Your mum will pamper her.’

‘She already is doing that. Do you like the name?’

‘I do actually, Bobby suits him.’ She smiled. In the end, she had given the duty of puppy naming to Tom, seeing how much time and effort he put into his names. She watched as he went Googling multiple sites in hopes of getting the best possible one, looking at the picture of the puppy on his phone over and over as he thought of the names. Seeing what it meant to him, Danielle assigned puppy naming duties to Tom, with the right to veto if needed. Tom acted as though she had bestowed some immense honour on him and took it very seriously. 

‘I cannot believe you had everything readied before you left.’ Tom chuckled, recalling how there was nothing left to chance with Danielle’s planning. ‘The training pads were the best investment ever.’ 

‘I can well imagine. Have you done what I told you to do?’

‘He is good, not there yet though.’

‘They learn, with consistency, he will catch on quick.’ 

‘He is getting there.’

‘Good, with Big Brother Mac, he will thrive even more. I cannot wait to see them together.’ 

‘I cannot wait to see you.’ Tom smiled. 

‘Do you miss me?’

‘Terribly. Do you miss me?’

‘From time to time.’ Tom growled. ‘I do, so much, but mostly because we are forced apart to be safe and not because of work. It will be worth it when we and our boys are going for walks on the beach.’

‘We won’t be doing this too often.’ Tom agreed, ‘Bar everytime we add a puppy.’

‘And become dog hoarders.’ Danielle laughed. 

‘Wait and see, it will be one of those crap tv specials yet.’ Tom joked. 

‘I cannot wait to see you again.’ 

‘Tomorrow cannot come soon enough. How was work?’

‘Good, tiring. Mac loved it on set. There were seagulls, so you know him.’

‘He was only protecting you.’ Tom laughed. 

‘And he did a great job, no thanks to me, I went within a few feet of one and he nearly lost his life.’

‘I told him to look out for you, he promised he would.’ 

‘I love you.’ 

‘How could you not?’ Tom joked, causing her to laugh. ‘I love you too, my beautiful Elle. I better go here, someone is....yep.’

‘Go, bye. Don’t scold him.’ Danielle called out before the line went dead. 

*

‘Now, be nice.’ Danielle warned as she turned the key in the ignition and took it out. ‘Bobby is small and young, so he is scared.’ Mac sat up, seemingly knowing he was home again. She got out of the car and went around to the boot, opening it before undoing his harness. ‘We will have to sort something for him too actually, two hoops I suppose. I guess my car is officially the doggie car now.’ She rambled as Mac relieved himself against Tom’s car. 

Collecting her suitcase and her laptop case, Danielle closed up the car and walked up the steps. She made sure to get in first, dropping her belongings in the hallway before letting Mac in. After a few moments, it was obvious there was no one there. Wondering where they could be, Danielle watched as Mac inspected the new smells that infested his domain with keen interest. She put her dirty laundry in the back kitchen then brought her case upstairs, all the time Mac trying to establish what was afoot. As he continued to investigate this new revelation, Danielle got everything else out of the car and looked at the locked gate that protected their home, wondering where Tom and Bobby had gone. 

With the car cleared, she tidied everything away and let Mac out into the garden, only for him to continue his thorough assessment there. He looked at her more than once with an appearance that could only ever be accused of being concern. ‘I told you about this. You’ll get to meet him soon, I think.’ Mac gave a grunt in return. 

It was another hour before Mac’s ears went up and he ran to the front of the house to see what was going on, telling Danielle that Tom and Bobby were returning. When she heard the key in the door, she walked out to the hallway and brought Mac into the kitchen before closing the door, meeting Tom in the hall. ‘Hi.’ 

‘What are you doing home early?’ Tom asked, his eyes wide as though shocked. 

‘I said I would be back at lunchtime.’ She frowned. 

‘No, you said dinner time.’

‘Tom, I sent you a text that clearly says lunchtime.’ She took out her phone and got up the message. ‘Yeah, “Okay, we will be home in time for lunch”.’ She held it up for him to see. 

‘I didn’t read it right.’

‘Apparently not.’ She smiled. ‘It doesn’t matter, we are home now. Hello.’ She leant forward and kissed him. 

‘But we weren’t here.’ Tom looked at her sheepishly. ‘I wanted us all to be here.’

‘Tom, it’s fine, it’s given Mac a chance to realise there is someone new here, he is very intrigued.’

‘How come you are ignoring him, how can you?’ Tom looked down where Bobby was currently jumping up all over Danielle’s legs. 

‘I have to ignore him until he stops and gives me the behaviour I want from him, then I reward his behaviour with attention.’ She explained. 

‘But he is being adorable.’

‘I know, but I want him to be adorable and good and the only way to get that is to be like this now, as much as I want to cuddle my little boy.’ Danielle shrugged with a small smile. Tom gave her a small look that made her frown again. ‘What’s up?’

‘I just feel like I messed up.’

‘Tom, please stop, you are being silly.’ 

‘So you are in no way upset that I was not here when you came home?’ He challenged. 

Danielle was about to answer when Bobby, upset at the lack of attention, sat down to consider how to get her to pay him some. By doing that, he unknowingly did as he was wanted to do and Danielle smiled at him. ‘Good boy, hello.’ She knelt down and began to scratch under his ear. ‘You are far more cute that when I last saw you, are you being a good boy?’ The puppy, ecstatic with the attention, began to lick her hand. ‘I have a new friend for you, he is all nosey about meeting you, you are going to have so much fun together.’ she promised. ‘Did he get microchipped?’ 

‘Yes, and the vet nurse or receptionist or probably both, whatever she was, she said to look into insurance.’ 

‘Yeah, I need the microchip number to add him to the policy Mac is on, microchipping means a lower premium.’ 

‘So what is “pet insurance” exactly?’

‘Same as health insurance for us, if they get an issue and the vet needs to look into it, we can get them every sort of procedure done for little or nothing.’ She smiled. ‘Mac has never needed his, but it is something I think they should have regardless.’ 

‘Yeah, how will we sort that?’

‘Sort what?’

‘Well, you have Mac on it, so it is being charged to you.’

‘Tom, we are not going to start to half the bills.’

‘Why not, surely that is the best thing to do, we both pay them together?’

‘You want to do it that way?’ Tom’s face told her he thought it was the best idea. ‘Okay, sure, we can discuss it later at dinner.’ She looked at Bobby, who was sniffing at the kitchen door with his ears up, on the other side, there were responding sniffs. ‘Ready?’

‘How will we do this?’

‘I will go in and pull Mac back, you carry Bobby in and I will keep hold of Mac as you place him on the floor, we let Bobby make the first move. When he comes over, we wait for ears up and a tail wag from Mac and for Bobby to not look like he is about to pee himself, then I let go of Mac and we supervise introductions.’ She instructed. 

‘If Mac does not like him?’

‘He will, he loves other dogs, but if, in the off chance that he goes insane here, I grab him and when I say get Bobby, you get him, not before.’ She ordered. Tom nodded and watched as she slipped into the room, him holding Bobby back as she did, the puppy’s ears perked as he whined at her for leaving them. ‘Hey, we talked about this, remember. Come over here to me and we’ll wait for him to come in, be nice.’ There was a moment of silence. ‘Okay Tom, come in.’

Tom lifted Bobby and walked into the room. When he got in, Mac seemed focused on Tom for a moment, wagging his tail happily at him before realising what was in his arms. Mac strained to get forward, his tail wagging already and his ears up as he sniffed the air in front of him to get as much of Bobby’s scent in as possible. Bobby, for his part, seemed as interested and was wriggling in Tom’s arms to get closer the other dog. Danielle gave the nod and Tom placed Bobby gently on the ground, as soon as he did, the puppy bounded the older dog, who shrank down as though attempting to not look as formidable to the pup. The sniffs only took a few moments before Bobby pawed Mac’s nose and the older dog playfully opened his mouth. Danielle let go of him and he immediately went forward, his two forelimbs on the ground with his behind in the air, urging the puppy to play. 

‘Well, that went as expected.’ Danielle smiled, looking at them. ‘I knew they would get on. And you thought they would argue.’ She leant against Tom as she watched the dogs get to know one another. Tom continued to watch them as he put his arm around her, saying nothing.’Is something the matter Tom, you’re not acting like you.’

‘I am just wondering how I did not remember you were coming home this afternoon.’

‘Is that really bothering you that much?’

‘I had everything planned.’

‘Ooh, sounds fun.’ She smiled. 

‘I was going to have dinner ready and everything and I feel like I fucked it up.’

‘You did not, please stop. You know I hate seeing you annoyed about something like this, it was a simple mistake.’ She pleaded. ‘Where did you two go for yourselves?’

‘Well, we went for a very short walk, since he is just fully vaccinated and he is less than pleased with his lead and harness.’

‘Mac will have him too occupied with fun to notice it from now on, wait and see. It cannot have been too short a walk, we are home for nearly two hours.’

‘I bumped into someone and we went for coffee.’ 

‘Ah, that makes more sense.’ Danielle nodded. ‘Anyone interesting?’

‘Lolita.’

‘From Hamlet, right?’

‘Yes.’

‘Very nice, how is she?’

‘Good, she is working on a slightly larger scale production soon.’ 

‘That’s good.’ Danielle gave a small smile and nod, she did not seem overly enthused. 

‘Are you alright, you seem somewhat….off?’

‘Tired, worn out.’

‘Much paperwork?’

‘So much bloody paperwork, I did most of it while waiting to get the all-clear to come home, but there was a shit tonne of it.’ She leant into him. ‘I want nothing more than us and a few nights of quiet and maybe a few movies and to tidy it up before sending it.’

‘And plenty of dog walks.’

‘You are speaking my language.’ She moaned as she leant into him more. ‘Damn you smell good.’ 

‘Do I?’ 

‘Mmhmm. I saw the pictures by the way, of you and Bobby, you look so cute together.’

‘You’d swear I was caught out with another woman the way some of the photographers acted.’

‘But it is you, who is sexy and incredible looking, with an adorable puppy, have you any idea how that will look online for you?’ She laughed. ‘I can only imagine your fans, they are probably balls of baby talking mush right now. Can’t say I blame them, puppy looks good on you.’ 

 

‘You make me sound like Cruella DeVil.’

‘“Cruella DeVil, Cruella DeVil, if she doesn’t scare you, no evil thing will,” except maybe Thomas Sharpe, or the High Rise, actually yeah, maybe the High Rise, less dog eating here hopefully. You play a lot of villains.’

‘Laing is not a villain.’ 

‘High Rise is interesting, they are all villains in their own way. Laing not as much as others, no rape or needless fighting, but he was never one to nail his colours to the mast. A survivor, an adaptor, but still, willing to ignore the plight of others.’ 

‘Well, as the Jag campaign stated, we Brits make the best villains.’ He grinned. 

‘Ye usually are the villains anyway.’ She retorted. 

‘Really, Ireland versus England jokes.’

‘Hey, you invaded us, don’t be getting uppity when we make jokes about it.’ Danielle nudged him slightly. The dogs seemed to get over the formal introductions and were trotting around the room together. ‘Uh-oh.’ Danielle walked forward and scooped up Bobby. ‘Outside Mister.’ 

‘He wasn’t doing anything.’

‘He was sniffing, that is a boy choosing a peeing spot.’ She placed him on the ground and waited. Bobby got sidetracked by smelling the place, since Mac had scented it since his return home, but within five minutes, he began to pee. ‘Good boy, oh he is the best man.’ Danielle gave him attention as soon as he finished, Bobby adoring every moment of it, trying to lick her face as she bent down to pet him. 

‘You cleaned up.’ Tom noted when he looked around. ‘I was going to…’

‘I got it sorted, I did not want Mac trailing it in the house.’ She smiled. ‘Ready little man?’ Bobby trundled over to Tom, his ears flopping comically. ‘I love him so much already.’ 

‘He is adorable.’ Tom agreed. When they walked in, Mac seemed to realise he had not given Tom a proper hello and ran over to him, wagging his tail excitedly. ‘Well hello, I missed you too. Did you look after our girl when you were away, did you have fun?’ Mac grumbled back at him. ‘We need to have a good jog tomorrow, just you and me.’ 

Bobby looked on curiously before Danielle sat on the floor, causing the puppy to rush over to her for attention. After Mac felt that he and Tom caught up, Tom looked to Danielle, who was looking at her legs where Bobby had decided to fall asleep. ‘I don’t want to wake him.’

‘You have to get up.’ Tom reminded her. 

Mac trotted over before mimicking the puppy and used her as a pillow. ‘Well, now I’m fucked. I am not getting up for the afternoon.’ Danielle laughed. 

‘You did that to yourself really.’ 

‘I am surprisingly okay with it.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so there are many ways to skin a cat as the saying goes, or indeed, train a dog. So long as you do not use violence, I believe in a "whatever works for you approach" but this is what is recommended by the vets I work for. 
> 
> Also, microchip your dog and get insurance IF you can. Some people cannot get it for different reasons, including what breed your dog is. These I recommend. though in my country, microchipping is law.


	118. Pause for Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle and Tom deal with having a puppy before Tom discusses something with Danielle, leading to some serious discussions.

‘Come on.’ Danielle smiled, urging the puppy out with her. Mac had already done his business and returned to the warmth of the kitchen, but on seeing Danielle urging Bobby outside, he decided to join them again. Bobby, for his part, though his breed sees nothing wrong with hours of running around in the countryside in the rain, did not seem to like the falling water too much and did not want to leave the house. Danielle however, possessed the size to carry him and the will to outlast him, meaning that though she was less than pleased to be getting wet, she won the battle and finally the puppy’s bladder could not contain its contents any longer and he went to the bathroom. Singing his praises, she brought the dogs back in, using the towel she had on the radiator to dry them both roughly before getting them ready to go back into their now shared bed. 

 

It was decided to get them both a bed each so to not make Mac think Bobby was infringing too much on him. That idea, however, lasted all of twenty minutes, and when Mac went into his bed after his introduction to the puppy, Bobby seemingly decided that Mac was his new bedmate. The pair had quickly managed to find a way for them both to fit in one bed and curled up together. Again, the resumed positions and Danielle threw the towel beside the washing machine before rushing through the house and to the bedroom again. 

 

‘How did that…..you’re soaked?’ Tom noted, looking at her. 

 

‘Yes, but he went,’ she grinned in return. ‘I am going for a quick shower.’

 

‘But I thought you were planning on coming back to bed.’ Tom looked slightly unhappy with her decision. 

 

‘I am a bit wet and it is not too warm out.’ She explained. 

 

Tom looked at her longingly but did not argue, she did need to warm up. ‘Don’t take too long.’

 

‘Are you off somewhere today?’ Danielle asked curiously as she peeled the wet clothes from her skin. 

 

‘The furthest I plan on going today is for a small walk with our boys, the rest of the day will be here with you and I want to continue to do that at the earliest convenience.’ Tom gave her a playful grin. 

 

‘Fair enough. I do think that bed is calling to me.’

 

‘Loudly, indeed and me with it.’ Tom’s eyes scanned over her body as she grabbed a towel and walked into the bathroom.

 

Danielle smiled as she wiggled her ass for a moment playfully. ‘Behave.’ 

 

‘After you doing that? Not likely, Darling.’ Tom scoffed. 

 

Danielle laughed as she closed over the door and turned on the shower. As soon as the steam began to rise in it, she jumped in, forcing herself not to jump, even though her freezing feet were finding the water to be too hot. She quickly washed her body before jumping out again, not bothering to do her hair. With a speed that was not necessary, she dried herself and with only a string top and a pair of pyjama bottoms she had grabbed on her way to the bathroom, she rushed back into the bedroom before slipping in on her side of the bed. 

 

Tom immediately placed an around her, pulling her to him and kissing her. ‘You smell like me.’ 

 

‘My body wash is gone, so I stole yours.’ 

 

‘Well now, that is terribly cheeky of you.’ He grinned, kissing her again, this time more passionately. ‘I cannot control myself with you this morning.’ He confessed against her lips. 

 

Danielle smiled between kissing him back. ‘And why is that? The shower gel?’

 

‘Because I have not been able to ravish you in some time, and I am rectifying that right now.’ Tom’s hands began to slide down her body until he came to the hem of her pants, putting his thumbs inside them, he pulled them ever so slightly down. When Danielle raised her hips slightly to allow him to take them off, he smiled as he continued to kiss and touch her. ‘Did you miss me too?’

 

‘Ever so slightly.’ She grinned, her hands making their way to his boxers, squeezing his ass through them. 

 

‘I think you have a thing for my ass.’

 

‘I do, as much as you seem to like my breasts.’

 

‘Well, I was not aware you had such an inclination for it.’  Tom admitted. ‘Though, perhaps I should have, considering I seem to recall you spending a significant amount of time looking at it.’

 

‘In every state of undress as well as when you are fully clothed, I must confess.’ 

 

‘And grabbing it.’

 

‘Only at moments like this, I would not want you to feel like I was accosting you as you attempt to do the dishes.’ Danielle smiled.

 

‘I would not mind, I can assure you, so long as we are alone and not with my family or our friends around.’

 

‘How about if I ever join you at an event.’ Danielle laughed. ‘I would have death threats by the dozen for groping it. As well as those that would declare I need to do it more and to give another one from them.’ 

 

‘Which would be more concerning?’

 

‘Well, I would go with the ones threatening my life personally.’ 

 

‘Perhaps so, but do not fear, I would protect you.’

 

‘Hmm, my hero.’ She pulled him to her and kissed him again. ‘Tom….’ Her voice was filled with lust and yearning. 

 

‘I know.’ He kissed her again. 

 

*   
  


‘See, and here we go.’ Danielle smiled as Bobby ceased fighting with his harness and walked alongside her. Tom and Mac had gone jogging in the park and though the puppy whined and yelped and pulled to go after them, Danielle waited until he stopped before she allowed him to walk with her. Armed with treats and a poop scoop bag, they started their first walk as owner and pup. 

 

Danielle smiled as they made their way around the park, glad to see Tom had done everything she had asked with Bobby in her absence regarding training him. Minus a few occasions where he forgot himself or something interesting came into view, he was incredibly well behaved. As expected, a few other dog owners came over to say hello, their dogs immediately willing to interact with the puppy as the people spoke with Danielle. They spent a few minutes talking before parting ways again. There were also children who could not resist the adorable puppy, as well as a few adults who too could not help but coo at the adorable animal. One couple even went and asked for the breeder’s details. Bobby, of course, lapped up all of the attention bestowed upon him. Only one girl seemed to realise who Danielle was, even though she was wearing a “Loki’s Army” hoodie and was playing with Bobby for a good three or four minutes as her own dog (aptly named Loki) it took her a while to realise it, due to spending most of her time focusing on Bobby. Her eyes widened slightly before she stared at Danielle, who felt uncomfortable for a moment before the girl blushed and apologised to her. She asked Danielle if she could take a photo of Bobby and Loki together since she was trying to convince her parents that a second dog would not be an issue, Danielle consented and after that was done, the pair parted ways wishing each other the best. 

 

By the time Tom and Mac returned, Bobby was more tired than they were, as it had been incredibly mentally and physically stimulating and in turn, exhausting for the puppy. With him cuddled up in Danielle’s arms, half dozing, he took a moment to realise Tom and Mac were back, and though exhausted, he struggled to get to the other dog, but his paw were too tired to keep up with him properly. 

 

‘Good run?’

 

‘Yes, how was your walk?’

 

‘Good, you’ve been doing wonderfully with him.’ Tom beamed proudly at her praise. ‘He is wrecked from everyone wanting to say hi.’ 

 

‘Yes, I never realised how much social interaction one can bring.’ Tom admitted. ‘Yesterday there was a girl squealing and fawning and I must confess, I thought she was a fan.’

 

‘She wasn’t?’

 

‘I have no idea, all I know is she was mad about this little guy, I could have been on fire and she would not have noticed after she asked to see if she could rub him.’

 

‘Haha, terrible for the ego. Yeah, we had a few of them too, but there was a girl, with a Loki’s Army hoodie and a dog called Loki today.’

 

‘Was she good, bad…?’

 

‘She recognised me for a finish and asked to get a picture of her dog with him, so I said yes since no humans were involved and that was pretty much it really.’

 

‘You said yes?’

 

‘Apparently, and I don’t particularly care if it was the truth or not, she is trying to convince her family to get another dog and this was her proof their dog would be okay with it.’ 

 

‘Fair enough.’ Tom nodded. He looked at Bobby, who seemed to be looking at Mac half defeatedly. ‘He’s too tired.’ Tom noted. 

 

‘I think so, yes.’ Danielle looked at the exhausted puppy. ‘I’ll carry him.’

 

‘I will do that, you take our big boy.’ Tom smiled, passing her Mac’s lead before picking up and grateful looking Bobby. ‘You are tuckered out, aren’t you?’ He smiled as Bobby curled in against him, looking at the world around him. Mac going to heel by Danielle’s side, elated with the ear scratch she gave him. They were relieved to see that no one paid them any real heed as they went about their business returning to their home, bar one or two people fawning over Bobby, but Danielle ensured for every bit of attention Bobby got, she gave Mac some too. One girl even spent ages on Bobby while her boyfriend was asking a hundred questions on Mac, making the older dog all the happier. 

 

When they finally got home, Danielle settled the dogs as Tom showered. By the time he came out, Mac was rehydrated and curled up around an already snoozing Bobby while Danielle cooked their dinner. Placing his arms around her, Tom kissed the side of her neck. ‘What will we do for the evening?’

 

‘You, me, dinner and an easy movie, and snuggling up on the couch with occasional toilet breaks for us and our boys.’ Danielle suggested. 

 

‘Sounds good.’ Tom kissed her neck again. ‘I am loving this “Our boys” thing we are going with.’ 

 

‘It sounds good, doesn’t it?’

 

‘I was thinking when you were gone.’ 

 

‘Sounds dangerous.’

 

‘I wanted to talk to you about us considering looking at a house out of the city.’ She turned to look at him. ‘We would use this one still, as a place to be when working, but when we are between jobs and when you are not needed in the office, we would be somewhere more towards the countryside.’

 

‘What brought this on?’

 

‘With the dogs, and with us, I wanted to get away from the spotlight more, and with everything, I was looking at a few houses, but I wanted to talk it over with you too.’

 

‘Why?’

 

‘Well, I would assume you would have some input, you are, after all, living with me, as my partner.’ 

 

‘Partner, not girlfriend?’

 

‘Girlfriends are something you have as a youth, we are serious adults, partner is a term indicative of that. We spent half of our evening yesterday devising a plan for dividing our bills, that is very mature.’ Tom explained. 

 

‘And what about this house you have planned, how is that going to affect things?’ Danielle enquired. 

 

‘As I said, we would go there when possible.’

 

‘No, as in, how would we pay for this?’ Tom frowned at her. ‘Oh, you would do it by yourself.’ 

 

‘I…Do you want to…’

 

‘What is bothersome is I do want to look into something like that with you. Us getting a house together or something similar, since it is obvious we are becoming more and more serious, but my budget is nothing in comparison to you. My part in the company is not worth near that and I know you, you will put half of it up front as the deposit, if not all.’

 

‘Elle…’

 

‘I feel…’ She sighed rubbing her hands over her face. ‘Sometimes the imbalance in this is hard.’

 

‘You don’t need to feel like that, I want us to have a home we both want, I can afford to do this for us.’ 

 

‘But I don’t want to depend on you.’ She stated. ‘I want to be able to bring something to this, but I feel so second tier.’ 

 

Tom pulled her to him and kissed her head. ‘I don’t want you to feel like that.’

 

‘But I do, Tom. You talk about buying a house like most people do a holiday, and I can’t do that. You did not even consider me paying anything towards a home for us.’ 

 

Tom thought over her words for a few moments before speaking again. ‘How about we look, and discuss, but take into account you wanting part of it?’

 

‘You don’t mind if that means somewhere smaller?’

 

‘Elle,’ He pulled back slightly to look her in the eye. ‘You have just asked to be involved in buying a house with me. You have gotten a dog with me and refer to that dog, and your one, as “our” dogs. “Ours” as in, you and I both have equal say over them. We spent last night divvying bills. You are doing these things that state very clearly to me you are investing in us, for at least twelve years with Bobby and with a house more, of course I am willing to discuss this with you, you have no idea…’ He kissed her, a large smile on his face. ‘I love you. I love you so so much and your saying this makes me love you all the more.’ 

 

‘You are an incredible dork, do you know that?’ She smiled, kissing him back.

 

Also, we have no picture for Mac Tíre, I am thinking something like a sleeker version of this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, Tom was real estate hunting of late (if the papers are to be believed) I think it is a good idea to add that since things are getting all domestic.
> 
> Also I do NOT own rights to the photo used, copyright is that of the owner.


	119. Chris, Which One?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle gets work done before meeting someone new.

‘Did you steal our dogs?’ 

‘Maybe.’

‘I am all alone.’ Tom put on a fake upset voice. 

‘You poor thing, go play with your friends.’ 

‘I am not twelve.’ 

‘No, but you’re acting like you are.’

‘Where have you gone?’

‘The office.’

‘You brought the dogs to the office? What about if Bobby needs the bathroom?’

‘Then I will bring him out. They are chilling here. It didn’t seem fair to just leave them at home, we won’t be too long.’

‘What time are you coming back?’

‘About four-ish leaving here, plus traffic.’ 

‘Okay.’ 

‘What are you planning?’

‘A surprise.’

‘That sounds dangerous.’ Danielle smiled. 

‘It might very well be.’ 

‘I will see you soon, Mr Hiddleston.’

‘I love when you call me that.’

‘Bye then.’ Danielle placed the receiver down and looked at Mac, who was looking at her curiously. ‘Wonder what he is up to.’ He gave a groan, waking Bobby, who looked around worriedly. ‘Don’t worry little man, just Tom being silly.’ On hearing Tom’s name, Bobby looked around again before getting comfortable against Mac once more, since there was no sign of his other human. ‘Not much longer now.’ Amelia knocked then entered. ‘Perfect timing, could you send the last of the Branagh work for me please.’ 

‘Already done.’ Amelia did not even look at her, instead, she was focusing on the dogs. 

‘You’re not scared of dogs, are you?’

‘Em, maybe the big guy, but….’ She looked at Bobby. 

‘Yes, our little boy is terribly cute. Aren’t you?’ Bobby’s head popped up as Danielle spoke to him. ‘Where’s my little boy?’ He watched as Danielle walked across the room towards the other woman. He got up and ran over excitedly as Amelia’s stoic demeanour broke immediately as Bobby tried to get her attention. She scooped up the puppy who was licking her face. As she cooed over him, Danielle went over and gave a happy Mac a belly rub. 

‘Does he get jealous?’

‘I don’t give him a chance to.’ Danielle smiled at Mac. ‘You’re as important to me as my other boy, aren’t you?’ Mac nudged her hand. ‘I know people are going to give him all the attention, so I counter it, by looking after Mac.’

‘He’s sort of intimidating looking.’

‘It has its advantages, I have not had anyone in my face with him with me.’

‘Is it weird?’

‘The situation with being Tom’s partner and having all these people follow me around even though I am literally so boring and not famous? Yes, it is very weird, and Tom is very much the same outside of his work, honestly, I cannot understand what people are so obsessed with.’ 

‘The normality is probably half of it.’ Amelia commented. 

‘Perhaps, but it is annoying. I am just glad we are not like Ben and Sophie with kids.’

‘No, that would be difficult.’ Amelia continued to play with Bobby. ‘I don’t want to get back to work. How do you get anything done?’

‘I have no choice, I need to make money to spoil my doggies.’ Danielle smiled as she gave Mac another scratch before going to her desk again. ‘If I want to get this done and home for whatever plan Tom has, I need to stop playing around and sort myself.’

‘Easier said than done.’

‘Indeed.’ Danielle smiled. ‘Now, I better get this done.’ She pulled herself away from Mac. ‘Bobby,’ The puppy looked at her. ‘Bed.’ The dog waddled over to the other dog and curled up. ‘Good boy.’

‘How does he know that so well?’ 

‘He is learning quick, especially with his big brother giving him instruction.’ Danielle smiled as Mac moved to help Bobby get comfortable. ‘It’s so cute how he looks after him. I almost feel guilty for not getting him a buddy sooner.’ She looked fondly at the dogs. ‘Right, I am going and getting my work done.’

‘Sorry.’

‘Not your fault.’ Danielle dismissed. ‘This is mostly me not wanting to do this paperwork.’ 

‘I will get what you need.’

‘Thank you.’

*

Come four o’clock, though slightly delayed by puppy potty training and a lack of wanting to do the work, Danielle had the majority of her work done. When she heard a knock on her office door, she wondered who it could be when Mac rose and wagged his tail, she had her answer. She opened it and smiled. ‘Hello.’

‘How did you know it was me?’ Tom asked, walking in. 

‘I had my security tell me.’ she pointed to Mac, who was sitting awaiting attention, to the side of him, Bobby was half sitting, half standing, his tail wagging furiously as he tried to do as he was learning was acceptable, but his excitement not able to be contained in his small body. 

Tom leant down and gave her a small kiss. ‘You don’t mind me coming?’

‘Not at all, but I will be another small while, getting work done has been hard today, I don’t want to work, but I have to.’

‘I hate those days.’ Tom sat in the chair across the desk from her and paid attention to the dogs. ‘Is it all paperwork?’

‘Yes, which annoys me because I want to do it at home, but I can’t because I need to send it off, and it needs to be done securely here. So, I left it all for today and the bunny at the controls is not too pleased.’

Tom chuckled as he scratched both dogs ears. ‘And you chose to bring the boys with you?’

‘We are literally at the verge of fully training Bobby, we need to get him sorted and us being gone for the day meant he could have reverted, I am not setting him back like that, he will be so good when he is one and he is doing so well.’

‘He is.’ Tom agreed with a smile, looking at the content looking puppy. ‘Do you think you will take much longer?’

‘Why, have we plans?’

‘Maybe.’

‘Ooh, I am curious.’ 

‘Odd, I thought you were Elle.’

Danielle stared at him for a moment before laughing. ‘That is so bad.’

‘It is, I’m sorry, sort of.’

‘I won’t be too long more.’ She promised as she forced herself to get back to work. 

As soon as the last file was confirmed sent, Danielle turned off her computer, tidied her belongings and looked at Tom, who gave a grin and put on his jacket. When the dogs realised the humans were readying to leave, they got to their feet. ‘What about the bed?’ Tom pointed to the blankets Danielle had brought to her office.

‘Leave them, I am going to bring them with me when I can, I don’t want to have to drag something with me every time I come here.’ She smiled. Tom smiled and clipped the leads onto the dogs, handing Bobby’s to Danielle. ‘Ready?’

‘Yes, Ma’am.’ He smiled. 

‘I am not going to lie, I am worried as to what you are doing.’

‘We are having dinner.’ Tom informed her.

‘Okay, that doesn’t sound too bad.’ She eyed him as he looked at her from the side of his eye. ‘What?’ He did not answer. ‘Who are we meeting?’ He could not meet her gaze. ‘Tom?’ 

‘Chris.’

‘Hemsworth?’

‘Obviously.’

‘Tom, Marvel seems to be contracted to have a dozen Chris’s on payroll at any one time, you have to be sure.’ Tom chuckled. ‘So we are going out for this?’

‘No, I did not want to make you uncomfortable, I thought we would have something at the house.’

‘Okay.’ Her tone lacked enthusiasm. 

Tom halted and looked at her. ‘Wait, are you okay with this?’

‘I...Yeah.’

‘Elle, please be honest with me.’

‘I just….I knew this was coming, so this is nothing to do with Chris, I am nervously excited to meet the guy that is like a brother to you, honestly, I am, but the idea of going home and dealing with cooking a meal and….’

‘Would you rather we didn’t?’

‘I am so conflicted, because the other option is to go out and that means dressing up and bleuch!’ 

Tom chuckled at her reaction. ‘Which would you rather?’ She said nothing for a moment. ‘You actually want to go out?’

‘I was going to ask if we could go out tonight anyway, I feel like getting dinner somewhere.’

‘Why didn’t you say something?’

‘I wanted to see what your plan was first.’

‘This brings it all together, but this….this is meeting a friend of mine, in public?’

‘Tom, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we’ve been found out, months ago in fact.’

‘And you are okay with this?’

‘Well, I am not too fond of noisy bastards in my business, but the idea of dishes tonight.’ She smiled. ‘Is he dieting for a role?’

‘Why?’

‘I really want somewhere with proper good food, not fancy shite.’ 

‘I will ask,’ Tom smiled. ‘You really want this?’

‘Yes.’ He pulled her to him and kissed her, only for a moment, but the emotions he wished to convey were expressed in that moment.

*

Danielle laughed as Tom went red while Chris told yet another terribly embarrassing story from their escapades from their times on the different Thor and Avenger films. 

‘Please stop.’ Tom begged. 

‘You are regretting this so much right now.’ Chris chuckled. 

‘I am, actually.’ Tom conceded. 

‘I am sorry, it’s partly my fault,’ Danielle laughed. ‘Excuse me a moment please.’ She smiled as she rose from the table and went to the bathroom. 

Chris took a drink of his water and looked at Tom. ‘She’s something else, Mate.’ Tom beamed. ‘You really love her?’

‘I do.’ 

‘She seems to be incredibly grounded and intelligent and honestly, so….you.’ Chris grinned. ‘So, how serious are we talking?’ 

‘Well, she had a dog already, but we got one, together and we are looking at getting out of the city.’

‘Wait, house hunting, together?’ Tom nodded. ‘When will I have my suit ready for?’ He grinned. Tom frowned. ‘What? Pets, houses, that is a serious commitment, the wedding can’t be too far off.’ 

‘It’s only been a year.’

‘Elsa and I were together ten months when we were married.’ He reminded his friend. Tom was forced to concede that that was true. ‘Look, Mate, when you know, you know. It just feels right.’ 

‘Elle is on the up with work, she is after getting her own share in a company, years before she had planned to achieve it.’

‘Good for her, sounds like she will do great if that is her initiative. But marriage wouldn’t change that. Babies change it, I am not even going to lie a little to you there, Mate. But marriage, that’s not the same, I mean, there is a lot of work in it, but it allows you both a lot of freedom still with work. Does she have plans for that stuff?’

‘Marriage was never something she felt she needed to have.’ 

‘Against it?’

‘No, just not overly bothered.’

‘Bad parental situation?’

‘No, her parents were married for thirty-seven years, her mum’s death was the only reason it ended.’

‘Odd, I was always led to believe girls wanted marriage, a sign of commitment.’

‘As if a house and dog aren’t?’

‘That’s true actually.’ Chris conceded. ‘So do you think she is it?’

‘I hope so.’ Tom admitted. 

‘I do too, Mate. She is a right one. I like her, she gives off a good vibe, like she is cool with most everything this career entails, and I don’t think I am the only one to say that.’ 

‘No, most everyone does now. Ben is mad about her too, he was before I ever got my act together and did something about my feelings for her.’

‘Ben’s another one that is good at judging character. Honestly, Tom, she’s great.’ Chris noted Danielle coming back into the room. ‘She’s so different to Taylor too. No need to imitate your fashion.’

‘She did not…’

‘Tom, don’t try and defend it man, she did.’

‘Who did what now?’ Danielle asked, wondering what was going on. 

‘I was saying how you don’t need to copy a guys style.’ Chris admitted, not sure how Danielle would react to a mention of an ex. 

‘Oh, yes. I have a sense of identity and self, so I don’t need to copy this month’s squeeze.’ She winked as she took another drink of her water. Chris chuckled. ‘You okay?’ She asked, looking at Tom who seemed slightly uncomfortable. 

When he said nothing in response, Chris laughed slightly. ‘I think he is worried about leaving us alone for a minute.’ 

Danielle studied his face. ‘I think you’re right.’ She nodded. ‘We’ll be fine, right?’

‘Well, I am going to try and convince you to run away with me, if that’s what he’s worried about.’ Chris joked, causing Danielle to laugh. ‘Go on, we won’t be offended, we need you to be gone to talk more about you anyway.’ 

‘That is not the least bit worrying.’ Tom commented as he rose to his feet and made his way to the bathroom. 

‘So, do I pass the test?’ Danielle asked curiously when Tom was out of earshot. 

‘Which test is this then?’ Chris grinned. 

‘The “good enough for your friend” test.’

‘Flying colours.’

‘Good to know.’ Danielle felt herself beam at his declaration. 

Can I ask you something, and I do not mean this offensively?’

‘Dare I say yes?’

‘How much of a bitch are you, when the situation requires it?’ Chris asked, sensing that Danielle would not be overly offended by such a question. 

‘I once told Swift that should she feel need to jump off the face of the planet, we would have….what were the exact words, oh yes, something along the lines of “we would still have our Recommended Daily Allowance of moaning cunt who can’t get over her ex covered, because we still had Adele”.’ Chris stared at her in shock. ‘Does that answer your question for you, Mr Hemsworth?’

Chris laughed as he looked at her intently. ‘You need to meet my wife, she would love you.’ 

‘I have seen interviews with her from movies before, she seems like a lovely woman. And from what Tom says, a lovely mum too.’

Chris nodded. ‘You don’t understand, our kids, they are her life, she loves them so much, and I see the days when she calls me on set, she is so tired, and they are pulling out of her, and I know we have a nanny and everything….’

‘But some days Mommy is the only one they want.’

‘Exactly, and she looks like all she wants is to hide in the laundry room, but if she goes there…’

‘She is faced with the laundry of three active kids and two adults.’

Chris paused for a moment and studied her for a moment. ‘How do you….?’

‘My job is to assess an environment and see what are the contents of it. A laundry room, by virtue of being called that, will contain such things, and I have never heard of a family where the wash basket is empty when there are kids, it is literally the most common complaint I overhear, that as soon as it is emptied, it starts filling again.’

‘Yes, that is true.’ Chris chuckled. ‘Was it like that in your house?’

‘We were lucky, I was self-sufficient at a young age, my mam would cook, but I would help with the house and my dad’s practice, so I was well able to throw on a wash.’

‘You have no siblings?’

‘Nope, just me, I have a fair amount of cousins though, so I was never too lonely.’

‘And you are friends with Tom’s sister?’

‘Emma is my best friend, I really get on with Sarah too, but Emma, she is probably why I ended up not running back to Ireland, her and Diana, their mam, they looked after me when I got here, so I never got too homesick.’

‘You have his mother onside too, that’s good. My mother took a while to warm to Elsa, though I don’t take it personally, she was the same with Miley and Samantha, she is just overprotective of the family.’

‘Well, as long as everyone is happy now,’ Danielle smiled. ‘Look who’s back, and looking scared?’

‘Nothing of the sort, I am just happy you two are getting along.’ Tom smiled, looking at Chris as he put his arm around Danielle, his friend giving him a nod as he did. 

‘Well, with you as the common factor, we were both bound to be wonderful and intelligent people who would recognise such.’ Danielle smiled. 

‘I am not gonna lie, I like you.’ Chris declared. 

‘I rock this “get your friends to like me” thing.’ She leant into Tom to speak but made sure that Chris heard her. 

‘Yes, you do.’ Tom beamed. 

As they left and said their goodbyes, Chris pulled Tom in for a hug. ‘Tom, I say this with only your wellbeing in mind, never let her go.’

‘I don’t plan to.’ 

‘I mean it, I am going to have my suit ready.’ 

‘Jesus, don’t start.’ 

Having not heard the first part, and not understanding the reference in the second, Danielle stood smiling, but unaware as to the situation. 

‘Elle, a pleasure and I cannot wait to see you again.’ Chris leant down and kissed her cheek. 

‘Likewise.’ she smiled, noting his use of Tom’s nickname for her. ‘Have a good tour and safe journey.’ She waved as he got into a taxi and it drove off. When she looked to Tom again, she noted an odd look on his face. ‘Hey, everything okay?’

‘Better than okay.’ He smiled as they walked back to their car. clearly thinking of something else. ‘Thank you for tonight.’ 

‘Thank you.’ Danielle looked at him. ‘We brought your car, and you had something to drink.’

‘Yes.’ He grinned cheekily. 

‘Oh for goodness sake, you….’

‘I win.’ He grinned, handing her his keys.


	120. House Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Danielle go house hunting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they are rumours that Tom is currently house hunting, I am not a total weirdo, I did not exactly go checking too much and the Daily Fail is hardly a reputable source, so we are going to pretend it is fact and send him and Danielle into the English countryside in search of a place to really settle.

‘What do you think?’ Tom asked as they pulled up to the house. 

‘It’s a bit….big. What are we planning, a hundred and one dogs?’ Danielle looked at it. ‘It’s a bit fancy.’

‘Why not get something fancy if we are planning a home at all?’ Tom challenged. 

‘Because I don’t want to have mortgage repayments of ten thousand pounds a month I suppose.’ Danielle commented in a bedpan tone. ‘I cannot afford to look at houses like this, Tom.’ She indicated to the house, how much is this even going for?’

‘Just shy of two.’

‘Two what?’ Tom did not look at her. ‘Million? Two million? Tom, what the hell are you thinking?’ She looked at him in shock. 

‘That overall, this is a good house, it is big.’

‘I can see that.’ She looked at it again.

‘The front of it is like your parents.’ He pointed out. Danielle had to agree with him, it did. ‘Just look at it, please.’ 

‘Tom, I think it goes without saying, I cannot afford this.’ She stated. ‘I can’t.’

‘Please Elle, just take a look, we’ll talk more about that in a while.’

Danielle chewed her lip. ‘This is madness.’ she shook her head. ‘What made you even look at this?’

‘I want us to have a nice home.’ 

‘Nice does not have to equate to two fucking million.’ Danielle pointed out. 

‘No, it doesn’t. It doesn’t mean it can’t either.’ 

‘Madness.’ Danielle shook her head as she got out of the car as the estate agent walked towards them. 

Tom got out too and smiled. ‘Good afternoon, sorry for the delay.’

‘Not at all, was the drive out okay?’ He shook Tom’s hand. ‘Arthur Shrewsbury, by the way.’

‘Tom, and this is Danielle.’ He indicated to Danielle who had come up beside him, the estate agent shaking her hand too as she politely smiled at him. ‘The drive out was fine, bar the obvious delay we contacted you about.’ He smiled. 

‘Well, let’s not delay any longer, I am sure you have a few places you wish to look at in the area, and we have a bit to go through here. It is a considerable 6,500 square foot property, and includes a car garage, several converted outhouses, a tennis court and a swimming pool.’ Tom refused to look at Danielle as she stared at him in disbelief. ‘It boasts six bedrooms, two studies, a living room, a dining room and a kitchen which of course, comes with all modern conveniences, but maintains a more classic look. It is, I should mention, a building that holds a Grade II restriction and cannot be altered externally in a manner that removes from the original design. That said, the roof does have solar panelling, though it is in accordance with the rules regarding its status.’

‘Wonderful.’ Tom smiled as he placed his hand on Danielle’s lower back, urging her inside. 

Danielle, though slightly bothered, had to admit that the house was utterly divine. The house was beautifully done, beams exposed and airy. She could not believe the space it possessed as well as soon beautiful furniture. 

‘What do you think?’ Tom asked, his eyes bright when the estate agent had left them to look around. 

‘Six bedrooms? What would we ever need six bedrooms for?’

‘Mum, Sarah and Yakov, you and me, Emma and Jack, the Duchess, that is five rooms, Emma and Jack will probably have kids, not to mention, we might….’ He looked at her somewhat coyly, not wanting to make her feel like he was pressurizing her. 

‘Planning for every eventuality?’ She smiled. ‘It’s huge, and so far from the city.’

‘I consider it a healthy distance from it.’ Danielle made a head gesture in agreement. ‘We don’t have to say yes, but I want us to look at homes like this.’

‘It is ridiculously expensive.’ Danielle commented. ‘I cannot afford half of this.’ 

‘Elle,’ Tom placed his arms around her. ‘Please, I know you are a very independent and proud woman, it is part of the reason I love you so much, you are strong, but if the reason we cannot get the perfect home for us, and I am not saying this is it, but in general, is because of your current income, I am going to insist on stepping in, because I can afford it, and I want us to be able to have exactly what we want, I think that if we are talking about making a home, it needs to be right.’

‘I would argue more, but considering the Ben and Sophie Hampstead debacle.’

‘Don’t even mention it. Honestly, it is over two years and they are still not in, he is withdrawing the application.’ Tom informed her. 

Danielle looked out the window at the multitude of other buildings on the property. ‘That would not be an issue here.’

‘Definitely not.’

‘It’s too much, Tom. How would we ever even keep it clean?’

‘We’d need a cleaner.’ Tom agreed. 

‘And a gardener.’ Danielle looked at the sheer amount of green area. ‘It’s a bit mad.’

The pair walked around the house more. When they came to the bedrooms, they stood in awe at the master bedroom. ‘Wow.’ Tom looked around the spacious room and en-suite. ‘This is bigger than I was expecting.’ 

‘That’s a bit of an understatement.’ Danielle agreed, looking around her. ‘It’s not very “farmhouse” here, is it?’

‘No.’ Tom opened a door. ‘I found a closet.’ 

‘I found another….wait this is….what is this?’

‘The nursery.’ Tom informed her, looking at the booklet in his hand. ‘It is smaller and off the main bedroom to ensure peace and tranquillity for any infants.’

‘Or a good room for people with weird sexual fetishes.’ Danielle stated calmly before looking at Tom and the pair laughed. 

‘That too, I suppose.’ He grinned. 

‘I love the name, by the way. Compton Bassett. This is not very Compton. Not the one N.W.A.rapped about anyway.’

Tom laughed again. ‘This is possibly the furthest thing from that Compton you could imagine.’

They looked around some more and assessed the house. ‘It is lovely.’

‘So you would consider it?’ Danielle made a non-committal noise. ‘What is bothering you, other than the price?’

‘The location from London, it is two hours each way, that is a serious amount of driving, I could go Dublin to Galway in two hours.’ She pointed out. ‘Also, I need to ask, but what is with a tennis court for one, we won’t be holding Wimbleton here next summer, and why, for the love of the divine Jesus, is there an outdoor pool, it is East England, it pisses rain three hundred and sixty days a year, the other five is a light mist. That is just madness to me.’ 

Tom laughed at her Irish turn of phrase and blatant exasperation at the idea of an outdoor swimming pool. ‘Think of the fun we could have in it?’ He winked at her. 

‘What fun, your balls would ascend into your torso as a new pair of ovaries, the average temperature around here in summer is mid teens for fucks sake.’ 

He kissed her. ‘But is it along the lines of what you would like?’

‘I am a country mouse, I would be happy here, there is so much space, it is how I would want it if we have kids. Bobby and Mac would love it too, though I would insist on having some method of stopping them being able to get off the property, farmers tend to have a “shoot to kill” policy on wandering dogs near livestock.’

Tom paled as he looked at her in shock. ‘What?’

‘Farmers shoot straying dogs. You didn’t know this?’ Tom shook his head in horror. ‘Straying dogs chase livestock and can kill several ewes and lambs in a matter of minutes. It is legal for a farmer to shoot on sight, and rightly so. Honestly, people who don’t take control of their dogs need to stop this bullshit of “my dog is a sweetheart” I have seen the result of a “sweet” labrador left to its own devices, fourteen dead pregnant ewes, and several more wounded or with aborted lambs, two and a half thousand pounds old Irish money, that is about the same as here, maybe a little less, it was not pretty. The farmer was forced to sell a field as a result.’ She shook her head. ‘Dog was dead too, and it wasn’t a nice one, dad got him in, two rounds, but he was bleeding too badly, he suffered for about an hour after the shooting, so there were no winners. I don’t want that for our boys, they will be penned off outside or with us and no way to get into the farmland.’ She stated factually. 

‘Yes, definitely.’ Tom agreed, shaken by what she had told him. 

Seeing that he was still bothered, she put her hand in his and kissed him. ‘Did I upset you?’

‘No...I….I am not as strong stomached as you are.’ 

‘You never saw an animal give birth, did you?’ He grimaced and shook his head. ‘Oh boy, you need to toughen up. If they make a film adaptation of “All Creatures Great and Small” consider giving it a miss as a character. You shoving your hand up a mare to help pull out a foal would not do you any favours.’

‘Have you….?’

‘Shoved my hand up a cows or horses vagina, yes, several times. It’s all well and good until she shits on you.’ 

‘Jesus Christ.’ Tom felt nauseous. 

‘Town mouse.’ Danielle laughed in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love judgemental "fans" don't you. A man goes off for a walk with his dog in dog walking attire for a cold and often wet London and it means he is having a midlife crisis, give me fucking strength, people are insane. 
> 
> Also NEW BOBBY PICTURES!!!!! I love that dog, he is so fucking cute.


	121. Bad Reputation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the alum is released, how will Tom and Danielle act?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not one to dwell on the past and those in it, but when Reputation was released in November, you know it had to be checked and reported to Tom regarding its content. 
> 
> I personally, was, fortunately, able to avoid the album for the most part for a few weeks, then my partner decided to listen to it because it is his thing to listen to every album topping the charts, I was forced to endure a song, I don't know what one and I don't want to know, but I can say, if they liked using One Direction in Guantanamo Bay, that song I had to endure would have Da'esh surrender in minutes if you threatened to play it on loop pn speakers, sweet Jesus it was fucking painful.

‘Hey,’ Danielle walked into the kitchen with a smile on her face, which fell when she looked at the concerned look on Tom’s face. ‘What?’

Tom swallowed slightly as Luke cleared his throat. ‘The new album is out.’

‘And?’ She asked, folding her arms and bracing for the worst.

‘Well, there are a few references.’

‘Are they defamatory?’ Danielle asked. 

‘No, but they are not pleasant.’

‘Well, she is hardly going to be pleasant, is she? That’s not her style, “I’m a victim, I am so lovely and the big bad mans hurted me” is more her style.’ She put on a pathetic whiny voice as she spoke. ‘I bet Kardashian and the husband got it worse though.’

‘They did, and the press. Apparently, her songs are about no one and the press and people try to make it about her and people she is somewhat connected to.’ Luke scoffed. 

‘Give me a line that proves otherwise.’ 

‘She references men with Jaguars and Range Rovers.’ Luke looked at some of the lyrics on the sheet.

‘What does Harris drive?’ Danielle already knew the answer.

‘A Range Rover.’ Tom confirmed. 

‘Wow, shocking. “I reference things but don’t want to be accused of it being about anyone”. She really needs to grow the fuck up. Either say “Yes, I do sing about these things, and?” or actually keep away from it all, she comes across as a fool otherwise when it clear she is lying, but let’s face it, she was caught doing that before.’ 

‘Have you heard any of the songs?’ Tom asked. 

‘No, I didn’t even know this pile of trash was out, why, should I have?’

‘The first song was released today.’

‘Please tell me it’s ridiculous. What is the album even called?’ She looked at the title on the page. “Reputation” Yeah, she’s building one of those alright.’

‘The song is called “Look What You Made Me Do,” Luke informed her.

Danielle paused for a moment, her eyebrows raised. ‘Is there a reason she titled a song after something abusive people say? That gives me the creeps. I have had to deal with a woman that had her jaw broken, her cheekbone broken and her eye swollen shut by a guy who yelled those words at her as he was being dragged away in a police car. She is mental. She is actually implying she’s abusive?’

‘I don’t think so. The lyrics are implying other people making her have to do stuff.’

‘Yeah, abusers do that too, imply the actions of others are why they do the shit they do. Highly narcissistic,’ Danielle growled, taking the groceries out of the bag she brought. ‘Where are the dogs?’

‘Outside, Mac is teaching Bobby in the ways of staring at birds hoping for them to fall out of a tree.’ Tom informed her. Seeing she was annoyed by everything, he walked over and rubbed her arms. ‘Are you okay?’

‘Annoyed, pissed off and angry that someone makes a living out of being an utter cunt to others. So many good songwriters can actually go an album without this shit.’ She growled before shaking her head. ‘I am glad this happened here, I just need to spit about it for a minute and I will go back to normal.’ She sighed before looking at Luke. ‘What’s the worst of it?’

‘Getaway Car.’ He stated getting to the page in question. ‘It’s a song that implies she is in an unhappy relationship and she uses another man to get out of it, but it was only a pitstop relationship, it was only to get rid of the first guy, it was only ever that from the start.’

‘Classy. So much for being a strong independent woman if you cannot even leave a relationship like an adult.’ She looked at Tom. ‘How many more relationships are you going to be accused of ruining?’ She scoffed. ‘I’ll have to keep an eye on you.’

Tom smiled at her attempt at humour, ‘Yes.’ 

‘How do you feel?’

‘Embarrassed, annoyed, as to be expected. Most of her focus seems to be on others, but it still is hurtful, to me, you Mum, Em and Sarah, we are all facing this now, I brought this on us.’ 

Danielle rubbed his arm. ‘She chose to do this, you took an adult approach to a break-up, she did not show the same courtesy.’ She then walked over to Luke with her hand extended, the publicist handed her the pages with the song lyrics on them, the parts suspected to be about Tom were highlighted. She scanned them and frowned. ‘She’s losing her touch, her whole chorus is literally “Look What You Made Me Do” no other words. Oasis, U2, Michael Jackson, and Prince she is not.’ She threw it down again. ‘I hope her voice is better autotuned this time. Would anyone else like a cup of tea?’ She asked. 

Luke looked at Tom half in concern but seeing the other man smile slightly. Tom realised that Danielle was not overly bothered by it all anymore and was just moving on with the day. ‘Tea for me Darling, Luke is a coffee man.’ 

‘Okay. There are fresh hobnobs in the bag and I got a duck for dinner.’ She stated as she got the cafetiere out of the press for Luke. 

‘Lovely.’ Tom smiled, going over to the bag to retrieve the biscuits. ‘We have been found to be house-hunting as well by the way.’

‘How many weeks pregnant am I?’

‘Not showing yet, but the winter jackets could be hiding it.’ Luke chuckled. 

‘Good to know. I feel like almost going and getting a fake bump from a set to fuck with them. Nacelle offered and everything.’ 

Tom laughed. ‘That would screw with them alright.’

‘Please warn me in advance when you do that.’ Luke pleaded. 

‘“When”?’ Danielle asked with a smirk. 

‘You have a streak to you that I would imagine would cause you to seriously consider it.’

‘Aw, Luke, I believe you are actually getting to know me.’ Danielle laughed. She passed him a mug and the coffee. ‘Nah, it’s too much bother, it did cross my mind though. So what is the general consensus on that?’

‘That we are looking at a house worth four million belonging to Michael McIntyre.’ Tom grinned and folded his arms as he awaited her reaction. 

Danielle stared blankly at him. ‘Four…..Four million? I nearly lost the plot at two million, I’d need to be anointed if you brought me to a place for that, what would you even buy for that, the Darcy house in Pride and Prejudice?’

‘A lot of the manor houses are in terrible condition, so they probably would go for that.’ Luke shrugged. 

‘What the absolute fuck made them think that?’ Danielle asked. 

‘Well, the “source” is a friend of mine that I apparently told, and they mentioned it.’

‘Did you tell anyone?’

‘Ben, Jeremy and Luke.’

‘Hardly three gossips.’

‘People hear titbits of our conversations and assume the rest.’ Tom dismissed. ‘It doesn’t matter in general, only I thought I ought to tell you.’

‘Well yes, given my current condition, I cannot risk the stress of not knowing and it being dumped on me.’ Danielle rolled her eyes. ‘Are people actually that obsessed with you procreating?’

‘It is my own fault, I mentioned watching Jungle Book with my kids someday in an interview and they all are mad about it since.’ Tom shrugged. ‘No pressure on you.’

‘Clearly not.’ She scoffed. ‘I am going to let you two gentlemen get on with whatever you need to do and I am going to be boring and get some stuff done.’ She smiled going to the back door. ‘Come on you two fuzzbutts, get in and leave that poor chaffinch alone.’ The dogs immediately rushed over to her. ‘Come on, into the living room with me.’ She took her cup of tea that Tom was holding out for her and smiled at him before going into the other room, the two dogs following after her, though Bobby stopped at Tom or a moment and sat, hoping for a rub, on receiving it, he rushed after Danielle and Mac again before Danielle went out of sight. 

‘That went as well as can be expected.’ Luke commented. 

‘She is fine, once she is allowed a minute to be annoyed, I said as much.’

‘Yes, it is odd she calmed so quickly.’

‘She is not calm, she’s very much annoyed, but she cannot bottle it in, if she did, she would probably be five times angrier later. If she hadn’t already gone running today, she would be gone out now.’ He informed his friend. ‘But she has work to do, so she is going to focus on that now.’ 

‘How is she doing with work?’

‘Busy as hell, but she is a business partner now, so that is par for the course, right?’ Tom smiled. ‘She insists on doing everything she can from here and is looking into getting a fax machine for here too to minimise what she has to do in the office.’ 

‘Is she here quite a bit then?’

‘Most days of the week, because of the dogs more than anything.’ Tom smiled. ‘Another reason we need a bigger place, she needs a proper office.’ 

‘I ended up with a one bedroom apartment making my second one an office, it does make life easier.’ Luke concurred. ‘See if her company will okay it as an expense, she could get it for nothing then.’ 

‘I will mention that to her.’ Tom smiled. ‘Now, what was this about a schedule?’

*

An hour later, Danielle came into the kitchen with paperwork in her hand and went over to preheat the oven. It was only after she got the duck out of the fridge that she realised the two men were still talking. ‘I am not after walking in on private Infinity War stuff, am I?’

‘No, nothing private, just dates and premiers.’ Tom smiled. 

‘Okay, nothing too bad so,’ She sighed in relief as she continued to prepare the meat, noting the sheer amount of pages and dates on them. ‘It looks busy.’ She noted. 

‘It is, it is utter insanity how much of it there is.’ Tom commented, Luke nodding in agreement.

‘When is the first trailer hitting?’ She enquired

‘Soon enough apparently, again, they are not telling us, but around the end of this month, start of next month.’ Tom smirked. 

‘God, this is going to be something else.’ Danielle smiled. ‘How many of ye are without further contracts so far?’

‘We don’t know, we are all not allowed say, even to each other. Chris wants to move on though, as you know, he said that when we were talking to him. The others, I cannot say for sure. Ben is still contracted.’

‘Well, they left the whole situation at the end with Baron Mordo that needs to be addressed in the Strange movie.’ Danielle commented as she cut up an orange. ‘Adding Iron Man to Spiderman would make things interesting too, but it depends on what happens in the next two Avenger Movies. Damn it, I hate waiting.’

Tom chuckled. ‘If it is any consolation, we don’t know what happens other cast members, only ourselves.’

‘And anyone who you witness die.’

‘True actually, yes.’ Tom conceded. ‘But let’s face it, Loki survived how many deaths now, others could do the same.’ 

‘Yes, we have Black Panther to go to soon as well, that will be great.’ 

‘I had not realised that you are an actual Marvel fan.’ Luke stated. 

‘Yeah, DC and Marvel were huge as cartoons when I was a kid, Spiderman, X-Men, Batman, Superman, it wasn’t Saturday or Sunday morning without the TV on with them on it.’ She smiled. 

‘True actually.’ Luke conceded. 

‘Elle, how long will that take to cook?’ 

‘About an hour and a half, I’d say, why? Will you be done?’ The men looked at one another and shook their heads. ‘Have you dinner plans this for evening, Luke?’

‘No,’ He said unsurely. 

‘Wonderful, do you like duck?’

‘Yes, he does.’ Tom smiled. ‘You don’t mind?’

‘I am cooking anyway, what’s a few more potatoes or a bit of extra vegetables. What I will do is get my stuff and the dogs out of the living room and you two go in there and that way you can talk more without the sound of me clanging pots and pans.’

‘Elle, thank you, Darling, but it is just dates and other such things.’ Tom dismissed. ‘Work away.’ 

She said no more and did as required to ready the meal. With only a short time to go before it was ready, Tom went to the bathroom for a moment. ‘You do not mind my being here, do you?’ Luke asked. 

‘Not at all, you are more than his publicist, you are his friend.’ Danielle dismissed. 

‘But you and I do not know too great a deal about one another.’

‘No, but surely the best way to rectify that is to actually spend time in one another’s company.’ 

‘That is again, true.’ Luke chuckled as she offered him a wine glass. ‘Red, please.’ 

‘You’re not driving, are you?’ 

‘No, Tom drove me here, I will get a taxi back.’

‘I am not going to drink, I can drop you if he decides to.’ Danielle smiled as she got a nice red wine and opened it for him. 

‘You are an incredibly healthy mature person, do you know that?’ Luke stated out of the blue, causing Danielle to look at him with her brows raised. ‘I mean that in a good way, I swear. You trust and respect Tom’s space.’

‘He has never given me reason to not trust it. If he says he is going out and will be back soon, he is; if he says he needs space for whatever reason, usually work, he is never far away. He does not stay away overnight when “going out with friends”. He has never come home covered in lipstick and love bites, so I don’t care.’

‘Or perfume.’

‘No, he has come home with a smell of that on him, because people hug him with perfume on, that is just the nature of his work, it does not mean there is anything untoward going on.’ 

‘Do you know, there are women that all but stick to their partners at premiers and sets. It is fascinating to watch when it does not involve your clients.’

‘I would actually love to watch that.’ Danielle laughed. ‘But that is so incredibly unhealthy. That, I would imagine, does nothing but urge a wandering partner. Plus could you imagine being stuck in each other’s pockets all the time.’

‘Or making scenes at events.’ 

‘I couldn’t do it to you. You’ve suffered enough.’ Danielle smiled. 

‘Thank you. At least you are considerate of my health.’ Luke grinned in return.


	122. Rough and Ready (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom informs a tired Danielle about an upcoming change to his appearance, with steamy results.

Tom closed over the bathroom door and looked at Danielle as she continued to sleep in the bed. He smiled at her for a moment before deciding to let the dogs out to the bathroom before going back in himself. 

With the dogs dealt with and curled up in their bed together again, Tom went back upstairs and into the bedroom, relieved to see Danielle was still sleeping and had not woken up. She had been away for the most of the week on a set and arrived back past midnight, admitting to having taken a nap on the way home, fearful she would fall asleep at the wheel. When he slipped into the bed, she turned over. For a moment he was worried he had woken her, but as she curled in against him, he realised she was still asleep. He put his arm around her and went back to sleep. 

He was woken again as Danielle curled more and more in against him as she tried to get comfortable when he heard the change in her breathing, he knew she had woken. ‘Hey.’

‘Hi.’ She stretched slightly as she saluted him. ‘I didn’t wake you, did I?’

‘No,’ He fibbed. ‘I woke a while ago.’

‘Shit, the dogs….’ She went to get up.

‘I let them out an hour and a half ago, they did their business then.’ He smiled. 

‘Thank you, you wonderful man.’ She smiled, curling against him again. ‘Do you have anything you need to do today?’

‘No, just walk the dogs, keep the house clean and spend some time with you, how about you?’

‘I have paperwork, but it can wait until later.’

‘How are you not bleary-eyed from it? All you seem to do is paperwork.’

‘It feels like it, probably why I needed the glasses in the end.’ She concurred. ‘How was your meeting, by the way?’

Tom nodded. ‘Good, yes, I am going to do a few days work with Idris.’

‘Elba?’ Tom made a noise of confirmation. ‘Wonderful.’ 

‘But there is a catch.’ Danielle looked up at him. ‘I need to look a bit different.’

‘What sort of different?’ She asked worriedly. ‘You don’t have to do some stupid level weight change, do you? I mean a kilo either way is one thing, but if they are asking you to come in looking like Michael Fassbender in Hunger, then I am not okay with that.’ 

‘No, nothing like that.’ She exhaled in relief. ‘It’s my hair.’

‘Different colour?’

‘No.’

‘Shave it off?’

‘The opposite actually.’

‘Longer?’ He nodded again. ‘How much longer?’

‘Do you remember what I looked like at the War Horse premiere?’

‘I didn’t know you then, I don’t think.’ 

‘Well, about this long hair.’ Tom spread his thumb and index finger to get the length he was requested to get his hair too. ‘And I need to allow my facial hair grow a little.’ 

‘How much is a little?’ She asked curiously. 

‘Not too much, just a bit, about an inch of hair.’ He looked at her, fearful she would not like the idea too much, but to his surprise, her pupils appeared to be dilated. ‘Are you….do you like the sound of that?’

‘I do.’ She confessed. 

‘Really?’ His brows rose. 

‘I like the idea of you with longer hair, and longer facial scruff, I can imagine it is going to be very sexy.’ She leant over and kissed him. ‘I cannot wait to see it.’ 

Tom leant in and kissed her back. ‘Darling, you are too wonderful.’ 

It took only a few moments before the pair’s actions because more lustful, Danielle slipping her hand from his chest to his hip before rubbing against his boxers where he was beginning to harden. 

Tom moaned slightly into her mouth as his hand went to her chest, which he only then realised was only covered by a string vest and no bra, meaning he was easily able to access her breasts, pulling down her top slightly and began to toy with her breast, earning a breathy gasp from Danielle as she pressed her forehead against his. ‘Tom.’ 

‘What do you want me to do?’ He asked. 

‘Stay as still as you can.’ She grinned before slipping under the covers. 

Tom looked at her for a moment in confusion before he felt her gently pull at the hem of his boxers and tug them down carefully, ensuring they did not pull on him before taking him on her hand, then into her mouth. ‘Fuck, Elle.’ He groaned as he closed his eyes and allowed himself simply enjoy what she was doing, bucking slightly as she toyed with his sac and perineum, knowing how he loved it. ‘I want….Elle.’

‘No.’ The authoritative tone she took startled him slightly and caused Tom to open his eyes and looked to the duvet, knowing what she was doing underneath. ‘Behave.’

‘Jesus.’ He moaned as she continued with her actions, taking care to be slow and languid, ensuring she used her mouth and tongue to do everything he liked as she slowly moved up and down his shaft. ‘Fuck, Elle.’ Tom almost whimpered as she did everything to taunt and tease him, never speeding up enough to get him any closer to release, but ensuring everything sent pleasurable sensation through him. He whined as she toyed with the tip and used her tongue. ‘Elle, please, please.’ He begged as soon as she ceased and moved up from under the covers again. When she straddled him, he bit his bottom lip as he eyed her, her body above his, teasing him with her breasts out. He bucked up slightly to create friction, noting how sensitive she was as he did so, her arousal coating him as he did so. ‘Elle.’ He pleaded again, bringing his hands to her hips. 

‘No.’ She ordered, taking his hands and putting them above his head, keeping them there in one hand. 

Tom looked up at them for a moment before looking at Danielle, who was smirking down at him. ‘Oh, fuck.’ He bucked up again as he felt another surge of arousal go down his spine. 

Danielle grinned as she watched him, fully aware that if he wanted, Tom could easily move them, but it was very clear, he wanted to keep them as they were. ‘You are not allowed touch, do you hear me?’ She growled, leaning down and nipping his ear. Tom whimpered as she tugged slightly on his ear, a weak point that always riled him, and nodded. ‘Good.’ She brought the hand not holding his above his head and used it to direct his cock towards her wet entrance before gently sinking down on it, gasping as it stretched her. When she had sunk to as far as could it in her, she wiggled her eyebrows for a moment before moving, as slowly as she had when she was beneath the sheets. 

‘Jesus, Elle. I think you’re trying to kill me.’ Tom moaned as she continued the slow pace. 

‘I think it would be a good way to go, don’t you?’

‘You are an evil temptress, you should be called Amora or some other such name.’ He gasped the last word out as she clenched around him. ‘God, do that again.’ 

‘Naughty boy, trying to make demands.’ She smiled, continuing her pace and threatening to do it, but not fully gripping him.

‘You have a terribly kinky side in there, do you know that?’

‘Do you like it?’ She grinned gleefully. 

‘Fuck, yes.’ He swore as she clenched again. ‘Please, please, Elle.’

‘What, what are you begging for?’ She all but cooed at him, causing him to gasp in sheer arousal. ‘Tell me, Tom, what is it, I only want to help.’

‘Fuck, please fuck me, Elle. Please!’ he thrust his hips up to permit more contact, but she had anticipated such and lifted herself up so only the very head of his cock was still inside her. 

‘But I thought we were fucking, aren’t we?’

‘Please, please fuck me more.’

‘Hmm, I’ll have to think about that.’ She smiled as she hastened her movements slightly, much to Tom’s relief. Then she gripped one of her breasts and squeezed it in front of him, Tom’s focus switching between her breast and where she was currently connected to him, his arousal coated manhood coming into view every so often. ‘God I want to cum.’

‘Please, yes, please cum. I want to help.’

‘No, no. You’re quite alright, I can get there.’ She smiled, slipping her hand from her breast, down her torso to her clit, quickly rubbing and taunting herself. 

Tom moaned as he felt her body react, moving himself slightly so that he would rub her g-spot from within to add to her arousal. All too quickly, Danielle gasped and began to moan, before it became more lustful and louder. ‘Yes, fuck me, use me.’ Her movements became faster and her moans louder. ‘Please, I want to touch you, let me help you.’ 

‘No.’ She warned as she toyed with herself and bit her lips together, trying to stop herself from vocalising her pleasure too much. 

‘Don’t, don’t hold it in, Darling. Please, I want to hear you.’

She shook her head frantically as she continued to bite her lips together, but Tom focused his thrusts to ensure she received maximum pleasure. As soon as he did that, her attempts to remain quiet ceased immediately. ‘Fuck.’ She barely lasted another moment before moaning loudly and seizing up as her body shook with an intense orgasm. 

Though Tom felt as though Danielle’s body was attempting to crush him, he continued his movements until she fell forward, using her elbows to stop herself falling fully onto him. ‘You okay?’

Danielle shook her head. ‘I can’t move.’

‘I have you.’ Gently, he turned them around so he was above her, still hard inside her. As soon as he tried to pull out, she shook her head. ‘What, Love?’

‘You….’

‘Do you want to continue?’ Danielle nodded. ‘Tell me if I am hurting you.’ She nodded again and Tom began to move. ‘You feel so good, Elle, I don’t think you have ever made so much noise. Did you enjoy it, you’ve drenched me.’ 

‘The best.’ She gasped, sensitive from her own orgasm but insistent that Tom reach his release too. 

‘Glad to hear it.’ He kissed her, taking it slow, knowing that she was hypersensitive. ‘You feel incredible, and who would have thought how good you sound when being so authoritative, but now….’ He kissed her again. ‘So compliant.’ When he felt her leg move to press on top of his, he knew that was her consent to move more and did so, loving the feel of her body around his, when she gripped him, her hands going to his ass, his movements became stronger as he chased his own release, unable to stop himself from the noises he was making, earning a smile from Danielle. He continued for another few seconds before he gave a gasp, his body shaking slightly as he reached his own peak, kissing Danielle as he did and moaned into their kiss. 

When, finally, their breathing settled again, Tom looked at Danielle and smiled. ‘I love you.’ She declared. 

‘I happen to love you too, Ms Hughes. So my hair and beard will be approved then?’

‘I think it will be incredibly sexy and I cannot wait to see it.’ She smiled. 

‘So there are a few things you wouldn’t like?’ Tom gently pulled out of her and rolled to his side of the bed. 

‘I don’t want you changing your weight too much for them. It’s not healthy. Gaining some muscle for a role is one thing, that is the gym and a bit of different food, but hardcore steroids, the ones that damage your fertility or hormones permanently or severe weight gain and weight loss are big “no’s” to me.’ She explained. 

‘Wait, “hardcore steroids”?’ 

‘I am not stupid Tom, I know what some roles entail. Arnie was not that big without some help, Stallone got caught bringing some into Australia, I think it was. It’s rampant in sports now, it’s rampant in gyms across the world, guys who don’t even do any sports are taking them, girls, too. Just….I have read about some of them, I had to, I had a guy take a collapse in a gym because he mixed them with coke or a guy that died in his sleep because he took stuff that made his blood thicken so much his heart could not pump it around.’ 

‘Jesus.’ Tom shuddered. 

‘I just want you to be healthy.’ She stated. ‘So we can do more of this.’ She smiled, leaning over and kissing him. ‘I missed you when I was gone.’

‘We missed you too.’ Tom cupped her cheek and kissed her again. ‘And for the record, if you ever want to be all authoritative again, please do.’


	123. Under Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle is under considerable pressure with work and a small incident with the dogs causes her to react badly, much to Tom's concern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes we all are under pressure and act less than normal, celebrities are the same, as are those in their lives.

Danielle exhaled anxiously as she stared at the notes she had woken to that morning. It was clear that an insurance company as trying to weasel its way out of paying for something that had happened on one of the US sets and a “Blame Game” had commenced between the client and the insurance company, and both thought they could pin their issues on Safeguard and sue them for the damages, meaning their legal team were gearing up to fight back, but once again, the slack fell on Danielle to sort. 

She groaned in frustration as she tried to make heads or tails of what Lucas had sent her. She was used to her own way of doing things, which, as she had learned from many of those that made up her team, was identical to how they did things, and even though his method differed from her own, she was used to how Lucas laid out his work, but what was in front of her made no rhyme or reason as far as she could see. She could see how errors could be made if this is how they organised things, not that she would ever acknowledge that publically. 

After three hours of head wrecking attempts to decode and decipher someone she did not even know to see’s shorthand, she rose from the kitchen table and went to make herself a cup of tea. As soon as she did that, Bobby and Mac began to watch her. ‘Bathroom for you boys, I left you too long as it is.’ She insisted as she ushered the two dogs to the back door. Both dogs walked into the back garden and had begun to consider where to alleviate their bladders when Danielle turned to turn on the kettle, only for her phone to begin to ring. Looking at the number, she swore and cursed the caller before answering. ‘Hello, Lucas.’

‘I see you are just as cheerful as myself regarding the whole situation.’ 

Danielle scowled at the phone. ‘It is one thing having to clean up mine and my crew’s mistakes, though to date, my worst mistakes have been not dressing as though there is a chance of a northerly wind, not dating paperwork as you want, month, then the day and forgetting my own fax number. This is tidying up the mess of someone I don’t know and who seems to write in a code that would take Alan Turing three years to decipher the work of and I am curious as to why something regarding the US office is once again finding its way to mine.’ 

‘We have double the workload over here, Danielle, you know that.’ Lucas stated defensively. 

‘You also have almost double the staff.’ Danielle countered. ‘I have four guys, all of whom are on jobs at the moment, leaving me to deal with the office paperwork, the managerial work I have to do anyway, my own personal workload and this, Lucas. I cannot delay the paperwork or the Legendary project and I have the next part of the Branagh project due soon and in case it has slipped your mind, having a scene where they effectively bomb a city and shooting the chaos that ensues from such bombings, is not an easy thing to sign off on.’ 

‘Look, Danielle, I know you are incredibly busy, I do, and I cannot thank you enough for the immense volume of work you have put in over there, really. We never thought we would have a British office up and running this quickly, much less so considering having it as efficiently as you have it. There is a reason why you were able to name your price, you are able to see things that no one else can, you were able to tear apart my work so easily because you are brilliant at what you do. Unfortunately, that also makes you the best person for this job. Your abilities are both your greatest attribute and most cursable one.’

‘Except I don’t even know Matthew’s shorthand, so this is taking far longer than it should.’

‘Because of the legal aspect of things, this office was asked to keep away from it all, especially Matthew, he cannot be seen to be involved in this in any way and we, as his close teammates are deemed to be bias. We have proof via receipts, according to the legal team, that the company paid for low-quality equipment.’

‘It is all Safeguard though, why don’t they want an independent contractor to look through it.’

‘Yes, it is all Safeguard, but we have nothing to hide, so we are going to show them that and the legal team knew you were the best for the job. We also need to be ready to countersue for defamation for trying to ruin our name. That is part and parcel of this, and unfortunately, when the shit hits the fan over there, it will be us cleaning up your mess, myself or Zamir in their office, it is all fair exchange at the end of it all.’ 

Danielle wanted to snap that thus far, there was little work coming from her side and to not hold their breath on the British office giving them any major work anytime soon, but she knew if she started, she may not stop, and her work relationship with Lucas was tethering between cold and barely courteous at that best of times, so instead, she swallowed back her anger. ‘Have those receipts faxed to me, and I will look at them too.’ she ordered. Looking to the window, her eyes widened as she realised what she was seeing. ‘Shit. Lucas, I have to go.’ she did not wait for a response before hanging up the phone throwing it on the counter, and rushing outside. ‘What are you two doing?’ she snapped. Immediately both dogs looked at her, Mac had his ears down, knowing that they were in some form of trouble, Bobby acted as though she was simply coming out to join them, and rushed over to her. Danielle was so busy looking at the destruction site her dogs had created in front of her, she did not realise that Bobby had forgotten his manners in the excitement of having her out with them and that he jumped up on her leg. When she looked down and saw what he was doing, her eyes widened more. ‘No.’ she snapped earning a confused look from Bobby. ‘Bold.’ Having never been chastised in such a manner by her by her before, Bobby whined, not understanding fully what was going on. ‘Bold dog.’ he lowered his head. When she turned and looked at Mac, he was looking at her guilty. ‘You actually know better.’ He too lowered his head. ‘Bad, bad dog.’ 

‘Elle?’ She turned to see a very concerned looking Tom behind her in the doorway. ‘What’s happened?’

‘What do you think just happened, these fucking dogs just wrecked the place and to add to that, I am trying to deal with complete and utter fuckwits that are trying to weasel out of acknowledging their own faults and are trying to sue the fucking company, I am taking the slack yet again because of Lucas’s fucking office and what does he say about it, that they’ll have to cover my ass some day, like I am on some sort of borrowed fucking time before I fuck up, and while I am trying to deal with all of that shit, these two decided to rentact the Great fucking Escape,’ She ranted. 

Tom looked at her, paying attention to how she was speaking, the sheer number of times she swore and her general mannerisms. ‘Darling, have you eaten or drank anything today?’

Danielle gave a sarcastic laugh. ‘Tom, when the fuck in the whole of that do you think I have five minutes to eat. I left the bedroom and I heard the machine whirring to inform me of the sheer level of fuck ups I have to deal with today, I have not had five minutes.’ 

Tom went over to her and put his arms around her. ‘You need to take a small break, just an hour or so and get something to eat and a little headspace.’ he insisted, his voice low and his tone soft. 

‘I have too much to do, Tom.’ She dismissed. 

‘No, Elle, you are getting some food and you are taking a break, you’re incredibly stressed, you need to take a step back.’ He kissed her head. 

‘Tom, I don’t have time for this bullshit, Tom.’ She growled. 

‘Elle, you know I love you, I do, but you are being incredibly horrid and bitchy right now and we both know it is because you are terribly stressed and quite hungry.’

‘I am not….’

‘Elle, you just called Bobby and Mac “these fucking dogs” and you are ignoring the rules you set down for their training and shouting at them, you have Bobby looking as though he is scared of you. You are scaring them.’

Danielle turned and looked at Mac, who was looking at her as though he was expecting her to start giving out again and then she looked at Bobby, who had the appearance of an animal that had just been kicked. She said nothing and her throat began to feel tight and she felt the guilt begin to seep in. She inhaled and looked down at Bobby, who had been clearly happy by Tom’s return but was unsure as to whether he should move or not for fear that he would receive another telling off. Danielle knelt down and scooped the puppy into her arms, kissing his head, then she looked at Mac and called the dog over to her, he obeyed immediately and she hugged him against her too. Mac nudged her chin and wagged his tail slightly, smearing the mud that had been on his snout from his digging efforts onto her, while Bobby ensured no part of her clothes were left clean and he began to wriggle around as he licked her face. ‘You two need to be cleaned up.’ 

‘I’ll get changed and I will do that.’ Tom turned and went to walk into the house. 

‘No, I’m destroyed as it is, I’ll do it. I need to step away from work, anyway.’

‘You need to eat.’

‘I will, in a minute.’ She insisted. ‘Keep Mac out while I do this guy, I will do them one at a time.’ She carried Bobby through the house to prevent him wrecking the place. 

She washed him quickly enough, talking to he as she did, apologising for how she acted, keeping her tone soft and rewarding his good behaviour with affection and attention. As she dried the excess water off him, she cuddled him to her. When that was done, she placed him on the dog bed and went and got Mac. Though he was significantly heavier than the other dog, she carried him through too to prevent too much cleaning, repeating the process with him, though taking longer due to his two layers of fur. When he was dried and she brought him back to the dog bed too and the pleased dog curled up with his smaller partner in crime as Danielle placed the dirty dog towels at the washing machine before stripping off her wet and muddy clothes and choosing to grab some clothes she had planned on washing but were not too bad and walked back into the kitchen, where Tom watched her pick up the paperwork again.

‘You still haven’t eaten.’ 

‘I’m not hungry.’ She dismissed. 

‘Do you have a headache?’ Tom asked, already knowing the answer. She nodded. ‘Take a painkiller, get a wash and I will have some tea, soup and a nice sandwich waiting, no arguing.’ he insisted.

‘Work…’ 

‘Can wait. Elle, I know you’re busy, you made that very clear earlier, but you were the one that told me you never wanted me going too far for a role, especially if it was going to harm my health. When I am at my busiest, you always make sure that I am fed and watered and here you are, dealing with more than that and you need me to tell you, stop and take a step back, and that is what I am doing, like it or not.’ Tom walked over and kissed her head. ‘I am worried about you. I have never seen you act like that before.’ 

‘I…’

‘Talk to me, Elle.’ He pleased. ‘Take a few minutes in the shower, and when you come out, we will talk. I want to help, but you need to tell me how.’ 

‘Sure.’ She nodded, going over to the press and taking out a painkiller and taking it before she walked off. 

When Danielle returned to the kitchen, Tom, she realised, had not simply cooked her own soup for her, but had run to the shop for her favourite wrap and a nice strong coffee. ‘Sit and eat.’ He ordered. 

‘Yes, Sir.’ She joked. 

Tom watched as she sat down and looked at the food. ‘Elle?’

Danielle looked at the counter she had thrown her phone onto unceremoniously and got to her feet and retrieved it before going to the call log and finding what she needed. As soon as she pressed the call button, Tom frowned in disapproval. ‘Hi Lucas, Danielle here, I’m sorry about earlier, the dogs decided we needed a make a pond feature in the garden. Have Matthew send on a key of his shorthand, that is not “assisting” in any way, but it will mean that I may actually decode that damn thing. Thank you, goodbye.’ she hung up the phone and placed it down before smiling at him. ‘Thank you.’ She smiled before taking some soup. ‘I’m sorry.’

‘What’s going on, Elle?’ 

‘I am so stressed with all of this, and then our dogs act like dogs and I...Jesus, I was so horrible to them, but with the Branagh job, all the office work and everything with….’ Tom walked over and put his arms around her. ‘I’m sorry.’ 

‘You need to step back.’

‘Tom, I can’t, you know that.’ She argued. ‘I cannot just pull out of this contract and I cannot just back off because it is shit for a few weeks, I worked my ass off to get here.’ 

‘I know, but you’re not you and you need to relax a bit. Elle, you have to look after you.’

‘I know.’ She leant in against him.


	124. Some Much Needed Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom meets with Ben and tells him what Danielle has been like of late, the other man gives him an idea, but how will Danielle react.

‘So that’s it, you’re conceding defeat?’ Tom asked as Ben glared at him.

‘I can’t take it. Honestly, people are so bothered by the contents of my garden and it is beyond annoying. You try doing something to your place and see how it goes.’

‘Well, the dogs tried to add a water feature to the place a few days ago and it didn’t go well.’ Ben frowned at him. ‘Elle is under a lot of stress with work, something about a lawsuit, it took her three days of staring at the paperwork to get everything she needed ready done.’

‘And?’

‘Those that were trying to sue them are about to be sued, apparently. Danielle doesn’t know too much about it, she thinks it’s the US offices job, all she cares about is her office, but they made it that she is behind in that and is now literally skipping sleep and meals to try and catch up and in all of this, the dogs decided to dig in the garden and caused Danielle to snap at them, a full-on snap and she is just…..she’s not her recently.’ Tom sighed. When he looked at Ben again, he was not surprised to see a shocked look on his friend’s face. ‘Yes, so the dogs’ alterations to our garden did not go as planned either.’

‘I see.’ Ben studied Tom. ‘I don’t honestly know what to say. I mean, after Sophie had the boys, I was scared, I spent a large portion of time wondering would she develop any concerning issues, obviously she had days she was tired and stressed, but overall, we were lucky, she just had a bit of Baby Blues, but no depression.’

‘That’s not exactly the same.’ 

‘No, but I know the worry of wondering if there is something going on.’ Ben explained. 

Tom had to concede he was right. ‘I don’t know what to do with her, I am worried about her.’

‘Have you spoken to her about it?’

‘I am worried that if I say too much, she will just go to work instead. At home, I can keep an eye on her and get her some food. I mentioned about her being careful but I think I am talking to myself.’ 

‘When was the last time the two went somewhere for a few days?’

‘We went to Suffolk a month ago.’

‘I mean away away, not to your mother’s.’ Ben dismissed. ‘You were globetrotting with Swift, with Elle the furthest you went was Ireland.’ 

‘We talked about it, she’s busy though.’

‘So? One weekend away won’t kill anyone, do something nice. After over a year together, you need to show her that things are still exciting.’

‘There is little question of that.’ Tom grinned. 

‘Really, even with the beard?’ Ben looked at the now far more grown facial hair Tom was sporting. 

‘That, and the hair growth were very well received on Danielle’s behalf when I said about growing them.’ Tom smirked.

‘Lucky you, Sophie thought the Doctor Strange goatee was ridiculous and she was not wasn’t exactly wrong.’ Ben laughed. 

Tom laughed for a moment before his face fell, ‘To be honest, I don’t think has realised I have started growing it.’ 

‘You need to get her away from work.’

Tom thought over what Ben had suggested. ‘I mentioned taking her somewhere for a few days before, just a quick break, somewhere not too far away.’

‘And what did she say?’ 

‘She assumed that it would be here or Ireland.’

‘She doesn’t really expect too much does she?’ Ben laughed. ‘Do you want Sophie to see where she would like to go in, say, Europe?’

‘I know where she wanted and it is not possible.’

‘Why not?’

‘Because she wanted to go to Rome.’ Ben’s eyebrows rose as he realised the issue. ‘She made it clear that after everything, that would be awkward.’

‘Why did you two even go to Rome?’

‘Business.’ 

‘Not the sights?’

‘Not her thing really.’

‘And now your partner, a woman that loves history and culture feels that to go there would be a bad idea.’ Ben commented. 

‘That is not helping.’

‘Didn’t say it would. But you need to get her away from work Tom, she sounds completely overwhelmed.’

‘Yeah.’ Tom sighed, rubbing his face with his hands, before taking out his phone and googling something, when he found what he was looking for, he showed Ben, gave him a slightly confused look. 

*

‘Elle?’ Tom looked around when he arrived back to the house, but he knew it was pointless, there was only one place she would be. When he opened the door to the kitchen, he frowned at seeing not one, but three empty cans of energy drinks on the table and a pile of paperwork. His nose wrinkled at the sickly sweet smell of the beverage and noted the two dogs looking at him, though their location told him all he needed to know. ‘I don’t suppose you two had a walk yet, have you?’ A moment later, he heard the toilet flush before Danielle reentered the room, not noticing him for a moment and rubbing her stomach. ‘Hi.’

‘Hey.’

‘Are you okay?’

‘Yeah, my stomach is a little off.’

‘Maybe it’s a stress, but I would be suspect that the highly unhealthy drinks are not helping either.’ He indicated to the two cans.

‘Yeah.’ 

Tom realised she had gone to the level of tired, she did not even bother arguing with him. ‘You need to rest.’

‘I am nearly caught up.’

‘And then what, you need to take a month off because you collapse with the flu because you overdid it?’ She looked at him as though it was nothing. ‘I need you to do something for me.’ Danielle looked at him curiously. ‘I need you to be available this weekend, for the whole weekend.’

Danielle laughed. ‘The whole weekend, Tom…’ she shook her head. ‘I am not sure…. What would I say to work?’

‘That you are leaving England and you are not available.’ He stated. 

‘I...Tom, the dogs….’

‘Are booked into the kennels, you and I are heading away for the weekend.’

‘Where?’ 

‘He inhaled and readied himself. ‘I am not telling you, not yet.’

‘What?’

‘We are flying out Thursday and coming back Monday morning.’

‘Tom, I cannot just up and leave for the weekend.’

‘Yes, you can. I contacted Waters via email and he didn’t argue, he knew that you earned it.’

‘Wait, you told one of the company partners I am just going off for the weekend?’

‘Yes, I did, you are a partner too and he cannot argue your need to be allowed relax after you obliterated two lawsuits and created the whole case for the countersuit.’ Tom stated. ‘And before you say anything, I swear I did not make you seem overwhelmed or like you were whining or anything, I just said I have something planned for our anniversary and just to let him know, to which he said, not me, that you earned it, so there is no idea that you are unable to do your job.’ Tom declared proudly, knowing that would be a concern of hers.

Relieved that Tom had not implied she was incapable of her job, she thought over what he said for a moment. #I don’t know what to bring if you don’t tell me.’

‘Clothes for an okay day here in summer, and a night temperature that is not much higher than usual, and feel free of course, to bring some sort of sexy underwear, I will not argue.’ Danielle smiled her first true smile in a week at him. ‘The blue ones should come anyway, definitely.’

‘Making requests now, are you?’

‘Very much so.’

‘I will see what I can arrange.’ She smiled before looking at the table again. ‘I better get back to work.’

‘You need to get some air, you look rundown, Elle.’ Tom took her hand in his. ‘Come on, let’s walk the dogs. They need to get out, we need to get out.’ 

‘It’s not the best weather.’ She looked out at the rain that was clearly not going to cease anytime soon. 

‘Good, fewer fools with cameras to annoy us so.’ 

‘Well, that would be the icing on the cake, being told I look like shit.’ She scoffed. ‘Fine...I….’ She groaned as she felt another cramp. ‘Fuck.’

‘Are you okay?’ Tom asked, scared as to what was ailing her.

‘I’m going to have to give the walk a miss.’ She stated before going towards the toilet again. 

‘When I get back, you are going to be in bed, promise me.’

‘Just go, Tom.’ She insisted through the toilet door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, where will I send them for a few days? It needs to be warm, even in November. 
> 
> Also, too many of those drinks are terrible for the belly!!!!!


	125. First Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle and Tom are at the airport when Tom tells Danielle where they are going, what does she think of his choice of location?

Danielle looked around the airport trying to figure out where it was that Tom was bringing them to. As far as she could see, it was peak travelling time, so anything that was Europe bound was going within a timeframe that would be why they would be there at that time. As soon as their tickets were printed, Tom put his arm around her and guided her where she needed to go. She was startled when he brought her to an area with two hostesses standing at a closed door. As soon as Tom showed their tickets, the women opened the door, smiling brightly at them. When they walked into the room, Danielle realised where he had taken her. ‘Tom?’

 

‘I know you are not a fan, but prosecco?’ Tom smiled, saying nothing to explain what was going on.

 

‘Tom, we’re in a private lounge, aren’t we?’

 

‘Yes, we are.’

 

‘Why?’

 

‘Well, one, I don’t want every other person bothering us or people posting too much about what we are doing, and two, we are here because we will be travelling First Class, you told me before from your trip back from LA, the one where you became a partner that you preferred it to a private jet, so I thought, why not?’

 

‘Tom, are you serious, why would you spend that sort of money on this?’ Danielle chastised. 

 

‘Elle, don’t, Darling. You deserve this, for the next few days, you are to just relax and I am begging you, do not fret these things.’ Tom pleaded, taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips to kiss it. 

 

She looked at him worriedly. ‘Can I at least know where we are going?’

 

‘You’ll see soon enough.’ He grinned. 

 

‘I am going to be on edge until you tell me.’

 

‘Mia bella Elle.’

 

‘Wait, that’s Italian, isn’t it? I did like a couple of classes on it in school, that’s Italian, are we going to Italy?’

 

‘We are.’ He looked at her to gauge her reaction. 

 

‘What part?’

 

‘Well, we are flying into Rome and staying there tonight.’ He looked at her worried about her reaction to that. ‘And from there, I have a car bringing us down to Naples.’

 

Danielle looked at him in shock as she absorbed what he was saying. ‘We….Oh my God.’ She squeaked excitedly. 

 

‘I take it you approve?’ She nodded. ‘Wonderful.’ He pulled her to him. ‘You deserve this Darling, I was not able to do anything with you for your birthday and we were so busy for our anniversary, so I thought that this would be a nice way to make up for it.’

 

‘You don’t have to make up for anything. That said, I am not going to say no to Italy. Can we please go to Pompeii?’

 

‘I booked us a tour already.’ She squeaked in elation again. ‘You are to relax and enjoy, is that clear?’ 

 

She smiled and nodded. ‘Crystal. Excuse me for a moment.’ Danielle went to the bathroom. 

 

Tom smiled at her approval of their destination. He went to text Ben to let him know how she had taken it when he realised there was a message on his phone from Luke. 

 

_ Luke - Just so you know, people are expecting a ring at the end of this. _

 

**Tom - If that was happening, I would have told you before we left.**

 

_ Luke - Good to know. Have a pleasant holiday and for the love of whatever you believe in Tom, please behave. _

 

**Tom - I will**

 

**Tom - In public**

 

_ Luke - With you, that is the best I can ask for. _

 

Tom chuckled as he read his friend’s text before looking up and seeing Danielle coming towards him. ‘Everything okay?’

 

‘Yes, I assume Ben helped with this?’

 

Tom frowned. ‘Not entirely, he suggested I follow through on my idea to whisk you away but I chose the location and everything, I was at his place when I did it, why?’

 

‘Sophie just texted to say enjoy the break, in Italian according to my Google Translate, so I gathered he had some part in it.’

 

‘Yes, he was there.’ He confirmed. ‘Now, the holiday starts here, so I will ask again, prosecco?’ He asked, indicating to the bar.

 

‘I will have a Bailey’s Coffee.’

 

‘A what?’

 

‘Bailey’s Coffee, they’ll know what that is.’ She smiled. 

 

‘Sure thing.’ He kissed her hand and indicated to a very enthusiastic waitress to come over. ‘A Bailey’s Coffee and a Jameson on the rocks, please.’ 

 

‘Certainly, Sir, any particular Jameson?’ 

 

‘I…’ Tom thought for a moment. 

 

‘The Gold Reserve, please.’ Danielle smiled. 

 

‘Of course.’ The woman nodded and left. 

 

‘“Gold Reserve”?’ Tom asked curiously. 

 

‘Yes, it’s the step up from what you can get most places, there are a few fancier ones, but my dad always said they were like licking a whiskey barrel, and not in a good way.’

 

Tom chuckled at her analogy. ‘And you think this is the best?’

 

‘He swore to it.’

 

‘Are you trying to turn me into your father?’

 

Danielle pffted as though blowing raspberries. ‘You are not like my dad, sorry to say.’

 

‘I feel like I am being insulted.’ Tom commented, eyeing her suspiciously. 

 

‘What can I say, no one can live up to my dad as far as I am concerned.’ She looked at him and smiled. ‘You’re probably as close as is possible though.’

 

‘Good to know,’ Tom smiled as the woman returned with their drinks. He looked at Danielle’s coffee in intrigue. 

 

‘Try some.’ She grinned. 

 

‘It looks more like a tea or hot chocolate than a coffee.’ He noted as he gingerly took a sip, when he tasted the beverage, he nodded slightly. ‘That is actually quite nice.’ 

 

‘I know, I rarely have one, but if I cannot have one when I am going away for the weekend, when can I?’ 

 

‘For this, I want you to do whatever you want that makes you happy.’ Tom insisted. 

 

‘I could just be at home in bed with you or on the couch watching a movie with you and be happy.’ 

 

‘Well, since you cannot seem to leave your work behind, I need to get you out of the country to relax.’ Tom jested, before leaning in closer to her. ‘But, if you want to spend some time in bed…’ He wiggled his eyebrows. 

 

Danielle felt other people watching them as they spoke, which made her cautious as to inadvertently telling everyone in the immediate area her private life, so she leant in close to Tom and whispered. ‘Just so you know, remember that receipt I had?’ Tom’s eyes widened. ‘I found them again.’

 

Tom swallowed and looked at her lustfully. Because of injuring her arm the Christmas before, Danielle had put the underwear she had bought for that somewhere “safe” until she recovered, the only thing was, that had been in the house in Suffolk, and for too long, she did not recall where she had put it, but when looking for something on her last visit back, she had found them again and had packed them for London, only to get swamped with work. ‘You brought them?’

 

‘I am wearing them, right now.’ She stated in a sultry manner.

 

‘Elle, don’t say things like that, please.’ He begged, looking at her chest, not knowing what it was exactly she was wearing, but knowing he would like it. 

 

‘Well, with your new look…’ she looked at his facial hair. ‘I thought it was only fair that I do something for you too.’

 

‘So you like it?’ He rubbed his face. 

 

‘Definitely.’ She extended her hand and rubbed her hand toward his chin, just before she got to it, he turned slightly and pretended to go to bite her, causing her to pull back her hand and give a small shriek before laughing. ‘Prick.’ 

 

‘I am not even remotely sorry.’ He chuckled. 

 

‘Clearly.’ She smiled, before looking at him lovingly. ‘Thank you, Tom, I really cannot thank you enough for this.’ 

 

‘You deserve it.’ Danielle gave him a sceptical look. ‘You do. Elle, you never ask for anything, you never expect anything, you work so hard and refuse to be just someone living off their partner.’

 

‘That’s not my style.’

 

‘No, and don’t think I don’t recognise it. I just want to make you feel special this weekend, it’s been several years since I have been in a proper relationship and you...you are so incredible.’

 

‘I was lucky, timewise.’ She shrugged. ‘You were so invested in work for so long that you were not interested in a relationship, if you had been, you would have been snapped up in moments.’

 

‘I think you are being somewhat over-generous.’ Tom countered, lifting the whiskey and inspecting it. ‘I am not that special, and if we are going talk about being snapped up, I was incredibly lucky to have snapped out of my stupor before I lost any real chance with you. When you told me about Paul becoming a father, it made me realise how close we were to never happening. When we….well I think about last Christmas, when I thought you were…..you made it clear that although you weren’t ready, you would not want to…..and it made me realise that if things had progressed, had you been the one he got pregnant, I would not be here with you now, forcing you away from your work to come galavanting with me for the weekend.’

 

‘I would have never been able to get my position in Safeguard or anything if that had been me.’ She acknowledged. ‘But that….God, I almost feel bad, I had no right going into that relationship, I was toying with that poor man. I hope he and his wife and….’ She calculated the dates for a moment, ‘Yes, that baby is born now, I hope they are half as happy as this, though they probably got more sleep than I have of late.’ She joked. 

 

Tom chuckled. ‘I think chronic insomniacs have had more sleep than you have had of late.’ He swirled his tumbler before taking a healthy drink of his whiskey. When he swallowed, he looked at the glass as though shocked. ‘Fuck me, that is beautiful.’

 

‘Dad had great taste.’ Danielle smiled, taking some of her own drink. ‘He was weird though, he hated it with ice.’

 

‘You never drink anything with ice in it.’ Tom pointed out. 

 

‘True, but he would have a small glass of water that he used to chase every mouthful with, but he would never add water, oh no, that would ruin the taste.’ She smiled, thinking of her father. ‘I really miss them a lot recently.’ Tom looked at her sadly, having been lucky enough to still have both his parents, he was not sure what to say. ‘I find myself wondering if they would be proud of me, and what they would say if they were here.’ She took some more of her own drink. ‘Mum would demand a magnet from wherever we go, and if you went on a press tour, every last stop would demand its own magnet so she could show their neighbours all the places in the world you and I have been and Jesus but if she would not be over every chance she could get and try to feed you, and I would get about sixty calls this week about you not shaving and are you okay?’ She laughed. ‘She would have so many comments on this trip though, how was there a reason behind it. I would be expected to give hourly updates. She and Dad came here before, when I was at Irish College, feckers, going to Tuscany without me.’ 

 

‘Irish College?’

 

‘Yeah, you spend three weeks staying in a house with a group of teenagers your own age, learning Irish, doing sports and having general fun.’ She explained. ‘I got lobbed down to Kerry with one of my cousins for it, even though I lived in fecking Connemara. I think I was more her moral support.’ She rolled her eyes. ‘I think they felt guilty I was an only child.’

 

‘Did they ever make mention of siblings?’

 

‘Not to me, but they kept their troubles away from me as much as they could, they didn’t want to bother me with them, as I said, the worst argument was over a kitchen.’ 

 

‘Mum and Dad did that too, though sending me to boarding school, does that count?’

 

‘They wanted the best for you, nothing wrong with that, and they didn’t work together, it doesn’t always work, but one thing I do see, they love you, all three of you and they weren’t at each other's throats at the wedding, so that's always a plus.’

 

‘You’re right.’

 

‘I usually am.’ Danielle smiled. ‘So, what time are we heading tomorrow.’

 

‘Anytime we like, why?’

 

‘Rome is an hour ahead, right?’

 

‘Yes.’

 

‘Can we get some sights in there too?’ She asked, almost meekly. 

 

Tom looked at her worriedly. ‘We can, of course, but considering….’ he cleared his throat. 

 

Danielle inhaled. ‘I know, but I am going to Rome, even for an overnight visit...I cannot sit in a hotel and look at the Flavian, the Circus Maximus, or St Peter’s or the Forum in the distance, that….Mam and Dad went there on their twenty-fifth anniversary and I have always wanted to go there. I don’t want to let what happened a year and a half ago with someone else ruin my chance to see it, and you love these things too. I want to be there with you.’ She looked at him pleadingly. ‘I know what they are going to say, and I know they are going to compare, but I cannot go there and not see them.’

 

‘No, Rome is not a place you ignore being in.’ Tom agreed. ‘I didn’t realise your parents had been.’

 

‘My parents were two rural Irish Catholics, you better believe they came to Rome and that they did. They spent more time in the Vatican City than in Rome, but they took that in too. My dad always maintained going there ruined coffee for him in Ireland.’ Tom chuckled. ‘I am glad I get to be there with you.’

 

‘ I swear, Elle, you will love it there. Food, history, culture.’ Tom smiled, taking her hand. ‘ANd even if a few people compare….’

 

‘Tom, copious amounts of fuckwits will compare it to you and Swift…’

 

‘I don’t care, and neither should you, you have wanted to go there for so long.’ 

 

‘I am dragging you to Hugh O’Neill’s grave.’

 

‘Who?’ 

 

‘Fucking English people, what do they teach you in schools? The Nine Year War, the Flight of the Earls, anything?’ Tom shook his head. ‘I question the education system here, I seriously do.’ She gave a small smile, showing her jestful side, even in her exhaustion. 


	126. La Bella Noche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Danielle arrive in Italy, causing something of a stir online with different publications.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the lack of updates, I was forced to have to go back to Ireland for a while.

_ Second time lucky? Tom Hiddleston brings Danielle to Rome  _

 

_ Engagement imminent? Tom Hiddleston spotted in Rome airport with his girlfriend of a year.  _

 

_ Sloppy seconds, Tom Hiddleston brings current flame to the city he shared a romantic getaway with Taylor.  _

 

_ Is Tom Hiddleston really this unoriginal, he returns to Rome with the second girlfriend is as many years.  _

 

Luke looked at the tabloid websites with little interest. There was nothing they could do but speculate. There were a few pictures of Tom and Danielle going through the arrivals lounge and into a car outside the airport, both smiling politely as a fan waved at them, but other than that, the “journalists” could say nothing about the pair. Danielle’s choice of a figure-hugging sweater and an open coat dispelling any evidence to the ever-present rumours of a pregnancy. 

 

Seeing there was nothing to concern himself with, he sent Tom the worlds quickest email regarding it, with a slight extra note and a link at the end and went to deal with Watson and her work for the upcoming MeToo and Time’sUp movement, which would require a considerable amount of work. 

 

*   
  
Tom was panting slightly as he ceased to move, his nose and forehead pressing against Danielle’s, his mouth open as he took in air after a mindblowing orgasm, her thigh still in his grasp from him holding it up against his hip as he thrust into her to get deeper. 

 

‘Are you okay?’ The slight smile on her face telling him she was beginning to recover from her own orgasm, which had been successfully achieved before his. She stroked his hair as she looked at him. 

 

‘Incredible.’ Her smile grew. ‘I love you.’ He leant down and kissed her. 

 

‘I love you too. That was a tad more intense than usual.’ 

 

‘Good or bad?’

 

‘Good, incredibly good.’ She stated immediately. ‘I am sorry I have been a terrible girlfriend lately.’

 

‘You have been busy and stressed and that is perfectly normal. You work so hard, you forget sometimes to look after you, that’s what I’m here for, what this is for, us to spend time together, no work, no stresses.’ He kissed her again. ‘This little holiday, it’s to reward all your hard work. In all honesty, I never realised behind the scenes was so hectic. I mean, I knew it was busy, but everything I see you do, it has really opened my eyes to things I had never even considered.’ 

 

She gave a small smile as he gently rolled over to his side of the bed. ‘So, you like the underwear?’

 

Tom growled a little. ‘I love it.’ He declared, kissing her again. ‘Did you enjoy dinner?’ 

 

‘I don’t want to leave this bed, but I want to go see some of Rome before we leave in the morning to head South.’ Danielle curled against him, enjoying his scent. 

 

‘Well, hopefully, this helps you sleep well.’ He chuckled. 

 

‘I am enjoying this. I missed this of late, being so boring and busy.’

 

Tom put his arm around her. ‘Likewise, my beautiful, sexy Elle.’

 

‘We are going to get very little sightseeing done if we keep going like this.’ She smiled. ‘Though if we continue to do it as we did this evening...’

 

‘You liked it?’

 

‘I think that is what was being defined by whoever coined the phrase, making love as opposed to just having sex.’ 

 

Tom looked into her eyes. ‘Really?’

 

Danielle looked back at him worriedly. ‘Well, I thought…’ Her voice small.

 

‘I didn’t want to say it because I thought it would be too soppy and cliche.’ Tom confessed. 

 

‘It’s not soppy when it’s true.’ Danielle’s relief was apparent. ‘So, what can we get done before we go?’

 

‘Well, if we set an alarm for early enough, so we…..’ Tom began to talk as he checked his phone for the time but ceased speaking when he read what Luke had sent him. ‘We are being talked about.’

 

‘Why, did they bug the room and hear us?’ Danielle joked. ‘I saw a girl taking pictures in the airport, she probably alerted them via posting them online. What are they saying?’

 

‘That we are here for me to ask you to marry me.’

 

‘Was that the plan?’

 

‘No, sorry, check my bags, you won’t find a ring.’

 

‘Damn it, sure this was all a waste so, why are we even here?’ She giggled as she forced out the words, unable to remain straight face as she did. 

 

‘I apologise, unrelentingly.’ Tom chuckled as she rolled her eyes playfully. ‘There are also people talking about you.’ She looked at Tom somewhat fearfully, but he had a large smile on his face. ‘Apparently, you are like Kate Middleton.’

 

Danielle looked at him almost as though appalled. ‘And how are they coming to this conclusion, dare I ask? She has nearly half a foot on me surely, what is she, five ten, she looks about five-ten and have you seen her hair, she must spend more time being dolled up since she got married than I have been in my entire life. So what is supposedly similar?’

 

‘Your style, the fact that you are not one to wear overly short skirts or skin-tight clothing all the time, apparently it is “refreshing and a reminder to women that less is not always more”.’ He quoted. ‘Though I have to say, if they saw what you were wearing under it.’ Tom looked at the bra that she had on, the one she had teased him with all evening. ‘If I was still a teenager, I would be very much be inclined to take you again right now.’

 

‘Hmm, but teenage you was more than likely uncoordinated and would not have given the performance you just gave, ergo that is not always a coveted thing.’

 

Tom’s brows furrowed. ‘You have a point there.’ He pulled her against him, kissing her shoulder. ‘For now, however, we need to get some sleep.’

 

‘No need to tell me twice.’ She groaned as she stretched slightly, before curling into him again in her favourite position. ‘I love you, Tom.’ 

 

He smiled slightly as he watched her toy with his chest hair. ‘I love you, my beautiful Elle.’ he toyed with her hair. ‘Get some sleep.’

 

*   
  
‘I am never leaving.’ Tom smiled as Danielle looked around. ‘You can’t make me. Send my dogs to me, we are moving here.’ 

 

‘Am I allowed come too?’ Tom asked as he put his arms around her. 

 

‘I said “we” didn’t I?’ She smiled, leaning into his embrace. ‘Thank you, Tom.’

 

‘You’re very welcome, my beautiful Elle. Though, all I am doing is reciprocating on the lovely trip to Ireland you organised.’

 

‘There is a stark difference between Ireland and Italy.’ Danielle pointed out. 

 

‘In weather maybe, I will concede you are right there but they are so beautiful in their own unique ways.’ Tom smiled as he led her by the hand to where he wanted to show her next. 

 

For the most part, they were unbothered. Though there were those that knew they were in Italy, most people were not expecting to see the movie star and his partner, nor did they have a litany of people around them causing people to focus on them. 

 

They looked around the city as much as they could before they would have to go. It was the Roman Forum that had Danielle unable to stop looking at it. Tom watched as she looked around, talking almost incoherently fast about it all, Tom not realising that she did indeed know so much about Latin and Roman history. He felt bad reminding her that they had to get some lunch before they carried on down to the south of the country. 

 

The lunch consisted of pasta that Danielle was not even aware existed, Tom watching as she ate well, having been worried about her after realising she had skipped meals during her few weeks of intense work. 

 

‘You’re not getting any.’ She smiled as she finished a mouthful. ‘I will stab you with my fork.’

 

‘A trade then?’ He offered with a smile on his face, enjoying that she was back to her natural playfulness that he always adored. 

 

Danielle seemed to contemplate for a moment. ‘Fine, but I am watching you.’ 

 

Tom could only chuckle at her. ‘It’s me you’re talking to, not Loki.’

 

‘I think you one and the same, sometimes.’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually Googled Middleton's height, she is a mere 5 foot 7, I thought she was taller, but anyway, not really relevant. I love most of her fashion sense from before she was married though, I'd like Elle to be somewhat like that.


	127. Italia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Danielle are enjoying their trip to Italy.

‘What do you think?’ Tom asked as they sat overlooking the vineyard. 

 

‘I think a wine tasting is wasting on my sorry ass.’ Danielle beamed as she raised her glass. ‘They all taste similar to me.’

 

‘And the food?’

 

‘I already told you, I am not leaving.’ Tom chuckled. ‘Thank you, Tom. I...I love it.’

 

‘Delighted to hear you say that. Now, about that pasta…’ He eyed her carbonara, licking his lips.

 

‘They are going to have to shove us in the doors of that plane.’ Danielle joked as she stole some of Tom’s risotto. ‘I think this is the first one of these I have ever seen that is not a mushroom risotto.’ 

 

‘Yes, it’s the most common.’ Tom concurred as he stole some of her food. ‘It is exquisite.’

 

‘I’m telling you, I am not leaving. Ring your mum, get her to send on our dogs and we will stay here, forever.’

 

‘You need to go back, remember how you were going to take over the business world.’

 

‘I think it was taking over me for a while.’ She sighed as she enjoyed sitting in the sun. 

 

‘I think you may be right, but we won’t let that happen again.’ Tom promised. ‘We need to do more small trips like this.’ He took her hand in his and kissed it.  ‘Are you ready for tomorrow?’

 

‘Yes. Oh, my God, I am so bloody excited.’ She beamed, looking at the dormant volcano that was not too far away. ‘This is incredible.’ 

 

‘Only the best.’ 

 

*

 

Danielle was like a child on a tour at a toy shop as she looked at the remains of the old city. Both she and Tom were in awe, both having studied Roman history and civilisation, they both knew of the city from school and from the countless shows they could recall seeing as youths before actively seeking documentaries as adults, both individually and together. ‘Is it wrong to say I love this?’

 

‘What do you mean?’

 

‘Well, about sixteen thousand people died as a result of the eruption, so that obviously is not a good thing, but to see it, to be here, after thirty years of hearing and reading about it.’

 

‘That’s true.’ Tom conceded. ‘But you don’t mean it in a bad way, so it’s fine to say it. I feel the same. I never got to see it properly. I passed by, but never really got to see it, so doing this at all, much less with you, is wonderful.’ He put on his sunglasses as he spoke. ‘I think everyone needs to get out of Britain, and Ireland for that matter, for some part of the winter, seeing some sun is a rare and needed occurrence.’

 

‘I can’t even attempt to argue that.’

 

‘Nervous?’

 

‘About seeing the city? Why would I be? I mean, I know she is overdue an eruption, but there are warnings in place these days.’ Danielle dismissed. 

 

‘I mean about the email.’

 

Danielle pursed her lips. They were three days into their holiday and the day before, their day was interrupted by an email from Branagh, stating that work as to start, as soon as she returned. The weather was wet enough to serve their requirements, so they needed to avail of what they could. ‘Nervous or not, it needs doing. Are you okay with…?’

 

‘I will look after our boys. I have a few things I need to do for Early Man, but on the whole, I will deal with everything. He said it would only be about a fortnight.’ 

 

‘We’ve done longer than that. We will do longer than that again.’ She smiled. 

 

‘Yes.’ Tom gave her a weak smile.

 

Danielle looked at him for a moment before speaking again. ‘I keep thinking you are on the verge of saying something to me but are hesitating.’ 

 

Tom’s brows knit together before he cleared his throat and looked at her. ‘Do you?’

 

‘Yes. Is everything okay?’

 

‘Yes, of course.’ Tom smiled, but she was still uncertain. ‘I am just thinking over a few things. Actually, I do have something to ask you.’ Danielle gave a small facial expression that told him she was paying attention. ‘Mum’s Christmas present?’

 

‘Yes?’

 

‘What are you getting her?’

 

‘I thought a nice weekend in that hotel near your cousins, so she can be spoiled and see your aunt all in one.’

 

‘Damn, you’re good.’ Tom commended. 

 

‘I know right.’ She winked. ‘Why, what were you thinking?’

 

‘She wants to go to a show, so I am thinking of bringing her.’

 

‘Oh, she will love that.’ Danielle smiled. ‘Is it in London, you should bring her to Gordon Ramsey’s place beforehand, she is dying to go there.’

 

Tom’s brow rose slightly. ‘Really?’

 

‘Yeah, apparently he got some new thing in, I don’t know exactly what, but she is gagging to go and I think she would love you to bring her.’

 

‘You are the best partner ever, scoping this out for me.’ He kissed her. 

 

‘What show?’

 

‘Nutcracker, ballet. Not my thing really, but you know Mum.’

 

‘Oh, she will love it.’ Danielle agreed. She took out her phone. 

 

‘What are you doing?’

 

‘Telling Emma, she wanted to know what we are doing so that no one accidentally gets her the same thing.’ 

 

‘Of course.’ Tom self-scolded, knowing that Sarah had texted her present of a holiday with her and Yakov and Sophie to France for a week already. ‘She is spoiled.’

 

‘And rightly so, your Mum deserves it.’

 

‘Yes, she does.’ Tom agreed. 

 

Danielle sent the message before smiling with satisfaction and putting her phone away again. ‘Don’t forget to turn your phone on silent.’ She instructed. 

 

‘You will not be happy if someone doesn’t on this tour, will you?’

 

‘Oh, they’ll be added to the Pompeii death toll, I swear. Murder will occur.’ Danielle promised as she walked forward, Tom chuckling as he put his hand around her waist and kissed her temple. ‘You know you would be reluctant to stop me.’

 

‘I would, but that would ruin the holiday, you being imprisoned. I plan to treat you more before our return to wet and windy London.’ 

 

‘Fine, I won’t murder inconsiderate people, I may maim them though.’

 

‘I only ask that you try not to.’ Tom joked as they stood, ready to listen to their guide. 

 

*

  
  
Danielle stood staring at the mosaic floor. She could not remember the first time she had seen the image in front of her, seeing it in person was something she was unsure she would ever do, but there it was, she could not help the little smile on her face. 

 

‘You like this, yes?’ She turned to see the Italian girl that was giving their tour. 

 

‘Very much.’ Danielle smiled. ‘It looks so fresh, not two thousand years old.’

 

‘It is my favourite too. I remember the day I saw it first, I thought the same.’ She smiled. 

 

The pair made small talk for another few minutes before the woman excused herself to bring them on more of the tour. 

 

‘You look somewhat lost?’ Danielle smiled. 

 

Tom walked back to her, having left her side for a moment to read something he realised he had missed only for the guide and Danielle to start their conversation in his absence. ‘I felt it would be wrong to have inserted myself into your conversation. Having fun.’

 

‘So much. I love this.’ 

 

Tom looked at the mosaic on the floor. ‘It looks better than I thought it would after so long.’

 

‘Kind of like yourself.’ Tom’s eyes widened before he gave her a playful glare. ‘Sorry, I couldn’t resist.’ She giggled. 

 

Tom wrapped his arms around her. ‘You terror.’

 

‘Yes, I am.’ She smiled. 

 

‘I cannot believe how much you have changed.’ Danielle frowned and looked at him. ‘Six months ago, I would never have been able to hold you like this in public.’

 

‘Six months changes a lot. The constant little din of photographers, comments and people have slowly built up my resilience to these things. I know we could and probably will be photographed here, but I don’t care. People will comment on me, us, whatever and I will laugh at the stupid comments, smile at the nice and scoff at the rest because I care more about your ginger-haired arse than I ever will about what they think.’

 

‘We both know you love my ass.’ Tom grinned. 

 

‘I do, that’s not a secret at this stage.’ Danielle smiled back. 

 

Tom braved leaning in to give her a kiss, somewhat startled when she leant up and met his lips with hers. ‘I love you.’ He whispered against her lips. 

 

‘I am somewhat fond of you too, Mr Hiddleston.’ She smiled back. 

 

*   
  


‘Elle?’ Tom looked around the room as he came out of the bathroom. ‘Stop hiding, we have to go back to Rome today.’

 

‘No, we don’t.’ He turned to see Danielle on the balcony. 

 

‘Yes, we do.’

 

‘Give me one good reason why we need to go back.’

 

‘I have two, their names are Bobby and Mac.’ She made a face that showed her reluctant conceding as she walked back inside. ‘We will be back.’

 

‘I know, but I love it so much. It’s so carefree here.’ 

 

‘It is.’

 

‘Your phone was buzzing.’

 

‘Thanks.’ Tom checked it before rolling his eyes and throwing it down. 

 

‘Dare I ask?’

 

‘Us being tactless for getting engaged at Pompeii, us being too “in people’s faces” about our relationship and me trying to recreate the beach photo of me and Taylor.’ 

 

‘Forget about them.’ Danielle dismissed. She turned and got her own phone, typing something before scanning it. ‘Look at the nice instead. I am not the only one loving your new facial hair, it is a big thing.’ She sat on the bed, Tom joining her immediately. ‘People, for the most part, are saying it is natural affection and…..why didn’t you tell me my underwear was showing? Tom!’ she playfully slapped his arm as Tom chuckled next to her. ‘Oh for fuck’s sake. You’re terrible.’ He licked his teeth as he grinned. ‘They are not exactly plain either.’ Tom started chuckling again. ‘Unbelievable.’ Danielle went to get off the bed only for Tom to pull her back. ‘How would you like it?’ She asked. 

 

‘There are pictures of me with my boxers showing.’

 

‘When you wear them.’

 

‘Part of the reason I sometimes don’t.’ He grinned, leaning over and kissing her. 

 

‘Don’t start, or you’ll need another shower.’

 

‘That is hardly a deterrent.’ Tom grinned, kissing her again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always loved that dog mosaic. Cave Canem is effectively the Latin for Beware the Dog, so I love that someone loved their dog so much they paid a professional artist to put a mosaic on their doorway of it. I am so envious of the archaeologist that got to unearth that. 
> 
> Copyright for the photo is the owners, not mine. 
> 
> I WILL get there, it is my dream!


	128. New Situations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle and Tom return home and organise themselves for their next time apart, but Danielle's trip to the shops leads to a peculiar situation.

‘Where are my best boys?’ Both dogs were almost frantic to get to Tom and Danielle as she knelt down in front of them. Mac got there first on account of his longer legs and Bobby tumbling en route. When he righted himself, he decided to seek attention from Tom before both dogs seemed to hear a silent signal and both swapped humans almost as though they had choreographed it. ‘Did you miss us?’ Bobby all but climbed into her arms and licked her face. 

‘What happened to not rewarding this behaviour?’ Tom asked as he scratched the fur on Mac’s chest.

‘I saw you do it first.’ She grinned as she cuddled the pup in her arms. 

They got the dogs into the car, securing them before heading back to the house. Tom spoke about different engagements to do with Early Man as they went. 

‘Did you spend much time with the rest of the cast for the movie?’ Danielle asked. 

‘No, you don’t with voice work, you are in a recording studio, mostly by yourself.’

‘Do you know the rest of the cast well, bar Redmayne?’

‘Not really, I mean, I met most of them a few times, the British circuit is a smaller one, but I will have to spend the most of my time with Maisie and Eddie for the promotion.’

‘Maisie Williams, right?’

‘Yes….’

‘I like her, she and I spent way too long talking about her stunts when she and I were on the set together, she is mad in the loveliest possible way.’ Tom stared at her. ‘She’s in Game of Thrones you absolute numpty.’ Danielle laughed. 

Tom shook his head and chuckled. ‘Oh course, how foolish of me. You will see Redmayne before me though.’

‘No, he is there for the second week, he is doing stuff for Early Man the first one.’ 

‘How do you know this?’

‘I may have checked the schedule on the flight back.’

‘Elle!’

‘What, you were asleep and I am leaving first thing, so I wanted to get ready and that way get in the shopping and walk the dogs at home instead of readying for this.’

Tom nodded slightly. ‘That does sound like a better idea, in all fairness.’ 

‘So, we drop the dogs and bags back, I get some shopping while you sort the house and...why are you looking at me like that?’

‘You’re not even going to be here, why are you getting the shopping?’ Tom chuckled. 

‘Because I don’t forget half the list because some people recognise me and then forget why I was there, leading to a return to the shop fifteen minutes later to forget….again!.’

‘That was one time.’

‘You mean you only forgot twice one time, it is not the only time you did that.’ She laughed. ‘You can remember Hamlet, including five soliloquies but you cannot remember to get red currant jelly.’ 

‘I am a terrible man.’ Tom chuckled, taking her hand and kissing it. 

‘Well, you had to have some faults. Contrary to many of your fan’s beliefs, you’re not actually a deity.’

‘You seem to think me a deity when we’re in bed.’ 

‘Behave.’ She warned, giving him a momentary glare, but there was a grin edging its way into her features as she did. 

When they got back to the house, Mac saw fit to mark the two cars as well as the two brick gate posts before finally going inside, Bobby having already went to ensure their bed was still where it had been before. Tom and Danielle brought in their bags and their gifts that they had gotten, into the house. 

‘I am not going to lie, your way of doing this is far easier.’ Tom beamed as he took his suitcase upstairs as Danielle brought hers to the back kitchen to the washing machine. 

‘Well, it makes more sense, all the dirty laundry in one bag, the clean in the other, otherwise you are forced to wash everything, and that is not practical.’ Danielle explained as she ascended the stairs after him. 

‘Very thrifty, Ms Hughes.’

‘I am a very practical woman.’ She smiled as she entered the bedroom, laughing as she watched Tom jokingly toying with her unused underwear, a cheeky grin on his face. ‘You fecking eejit.’ His smile only widened at her reaction. ‘How are you a man that is assumed to be so professional and proper and here you are, messing with my panties?’

‘I am a very talented actor.’ Tom beamed proudly. 

‘Fecking eejit.’ She laughed. ‘I am going to get some shopping.’ She grabbed her purse that she had left at her side of the bed and left the room.

‘What about…’ 

She paused on the stairs as a concerned looking Tom came out of the room. ‘Yes, love?’

‘Why would you pay for the food when I am the one that will eat most of it?’

‘Because there is a water charges bill that needs paying on the counter, they will be about the same.’ She dismissed. 

‘Fair enough.’ Tom shrugged. ‘Don’t forget the Hobnobs.’

‘I plan on getting two packs.’

‘I love you.’ 

‘You love Hobnobs.’ Danielle laughed. 

‘I love you more though.’

‘Good to know.’ She chuckled as she grabbed her jacket and went to the shops. 

*

Danielle paid little heed to anything around her bar the road as she parked and paid her ticket before grabbing a few bags from the back seat and rushing into the first shop. 

It did not take long to get what she needed, eggs, milk and other such items, before heading to the butchers for meat. Grabbing the few things for the rest of the week, she didn’t really think too much of anything before bagging her purchases and leaving again. It was at the last stop, a small Tesco Express not far from the car to get Tom’s biscuits that she paused and frowned. 

She had seen Tom on magazines before, especially after the whole Taylor Swift situation, but seeing herself and him on them seemed to make her brain incapable of processing it. On the front cover of three different magazines, there were photos of her and Tom on their arrival to Rome, as well as a comparative picture with him there with Taylor, and a few headlines that made her brow raised. Shaking her head, she turned slightly only to see a women flicking through one of the magazines only to stop at the page of her and Tom, the woman reading ardently what few lines that were there before noticing Danielle next to her. 

‘My daughter is stone mad about him, he’s not bad to look at. Could do with a shave though.’

 

‘I prefer a beard, personally.’

‘Well, his girlfriend doesn’t seem to mind. Poor Amanda was gutted to see him with someone, as though she’ll ever even meet him.’ The woman rolled her eyes. ‘She seems too down to Earth for all that madness, look at that outfit, she’s not trying to show off her knickers like half of them.’

‘I don’t blame her.’ Danielle smiled before going to get the biscuits, laughing to herself. As she grabbed Tom’s favourites she fell into fresh giggles and forced herself to breathe deep before laughing again. When she got to the checkout, the girl behind the counter was looking at her oddly, which did little to help Danielle’s giggles. She barely uttered out thank you as she took her change, noting the girl checking her hand. Danielle, unable to stop herself, turned over her hand and gave a pretend saddened face before thanking the girl again and walking off, another checkout girl nearby laughing loudly as she did, also saying “I told you it was her” as she did so. 

Danielle was still laughing when she parked the car in the driveway and collected the bags of shopping and heading into the house. She was about to see where Tom was to tell him her funny story when she heard him speaking on the phone. 

‘So nothing too mad then? No, I told you I wasn’t going to propose. No, she loved it. She needed the break, work has been hard on her recently.’ Danielle closed the door gently and went to make her way into the kitchen quietly so not to startle Tom and interrupt his call. ‘No, I haven’t asked her.’ Danielle paused for a moment. ‘She could tell I wanted to ask her something and I froze.’ She frowned at his words, remember the odd look he was giving her and her questioning it before he dismissed it. ‘Because she will say no and everything will become awkward and it could very well destroy everything.’ Danielle felt odd about what Tom was saying, not sure what he was wanting to ask her. ‘She actually allowed me to embrace her and she kissed me, in public, I am not risking all that. I….I can’t. If she said no and felt as though I was pressuring her and...no, it’s not worth it. I know I do, but not at the cost of her.’

Deciding not to let the conversation continue without Tom knowing she was there, Danielle inhaled deeply and used her elbow to open the door. Tom swung around, clearly startled by her appearance. She gave an attempt at a smile as Tom ran his hand through his hair before clearing his throat. 

‘Luke, I need to go, Danielle is back and I need to help her get sorted here. I’ll talk to you more tomorrow. Yes, I will send back the paperwork to them as well. Bye.’ Tom hung up the phone and rushed over to Danielle. ‘Wow, you weren’t kidding when you said you were getting everything.’ He smiled as he brought the meat to the fridge. ‘Was there anything of note in the village?’

‘No, here?’ Danielle asked, wondering if Tom would think to mention the earlier content of his call. 

‘Nothing much. Luke rang, as you gathered, letting me know that there was a few pictures and articles, nothing of note.’

‘We are on the front page of a few magazines.’ Tom stared silently at her. ‘There are a few of the weekly trash ones with the pictures of us in Rome on them. Going by the publishing dates, if there is any of us elsewhere, they will happen in the next issue.’ She did not even look at him as she put the rice and other foods in the cupboard. 

‘Are you alright?’

‘Fine, you?’

‘Fine.’ Tom eyed her cautiously. ‘Are you mad?’

‘About what, the magazines?’ He nodded. ‘Not at all, I couldn’t give a fuck about them, I thought it was funny if I’m honest. I giggled the whole way around Tesco’s and the entire journey home about it actually.’ She stated as she all but threw the groceries away. ‘I am going to get changed. Are we both walking the dogs or am I going alone?’

Tom could not help but notice her harsh manner. ‘I thought we were both going?’

‘Well, we better get started so, I need to get an early dinner as I have to be up at stupid o’clock to get the half six flight.’ She left the room and a baffled Tom behind her. 

For the whole of the walk, though Danielle ensured she kept her tone light and spoke casually, Tom did not reveal anything of the conversation that concerned her with Luke, upsetting her slightly. 

He tried to suggest ordering something or going out to dinner since they were tired out after their holiday and Danielle was up so early, but she insisted on cooking, making sure both their steaks were done as they liked them and putting together a delicious dinner to go with them. 

‘Thank you, Elle, that was incredible.’ Tom kissed her cheek as she soaked the dish she had put the roast potatoes in. ‘I am going to miss you terribly.’

‘Yes, it is odd after so long of both of us in the house to be apart again, but we are well able for it.’ Danielle smiled. ‘Unless we don’t count my hell hours.’ 

‘How will Safeguard do without you around for two weeks?’

‘Well, I will have a shit-tonne to do again on my return, obviously, but for the most part, I am needed to ensure the set is ready but that is going to be mostly before shooting, I can deal with a lot of the paperwork while on site, so I will be fine, just checking over everything when I...stop that.’ She gently pushed Tom, who was snaking his hands down her sides. ‘You are insatiable.’ His lips pressed against her skin. ‘The dogs are looking at us.’

‘So?’

‘Tom, I am not a prude, you know that but we are not going any further in front of our pets, that is not something I am into.’ She nudged him again. 

‘Then leave the dishes and get away from the dogs.’

‘I need to tidy and pack.’ 

Tom groaned. ‘Spoilsport.’

‘Finish these and let the adult get her work done.’ She scoffed, drying her hands and tossing the tea towel at him before leaving the room. 

When Tom joined her upstairs half an hour later, Danielle had a fresh bag packed and everything she needed ready. ‘I will bring that down for you.’

‘You’re fine. I am going to get a cab in the morning, let you sleep in.’

‘What? No, I will drop you.’

‘You don’t have to, I’m better off getting there myself.’

‘Elle, are you alright, you have been bothered since coming back from the shops?’

‘I’m fine, I just don’t want you having to get up early for no good reason.’

‘Seeing you off is not “no good reason”.’

‘Are you that desperate to get rid of me?’ She joked, putting her arms around him. ‘Tom, I mean it, nothing happened when I was out today, well, it did, but positive, I was actually in a great mood from it all.’ 

‘But you seem …’

‘Don’t go looking for issues when there are none,’ She warned, throwing a pair of folded clean socks at him. ‘I am trying to get myself ready for two weeks of hard work after a fortnight of shit, then a nice break, it’s a lot to organise in my head.’ She explained. 

‘I’m sorry, I just don’t want something like magazines coming between us, I don’t want to lose you to something so inconsequential.’

‘Do you think you will?’

‘No, or I hope I don’t, but the way you kissed me, you actually leant up and kissed me, in front of others, in full view of everyone...I…’ There was some emotion in his face that Danielle found difficult to place, it was almost like happy disbelief. ‘I love you, so much. And the idea that we are developing this much...You have no idea how incredibly happy I am, Elle.’ She could not help but smile as he looked at her adoringly. ‘I love this, I love you and I love us.’

‘Tom, you are too loving, do you know that?’ She smiled. ‘I love you too.’ She leant up and kissed him. ‘But no matter what, I am not going to run off over something small, I promise, so don’t ever feel you can’t talk to me about certain things that are bothering you, okay?’ 

Tom’s brows knitted together slightly before he nodded. ‘I know.’ He kissed her and pulled her in against him, but said nothing else on the matter, causing Danielle to wonder again as to what it was he was referencing in that phone call.


	129. Why We Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle is dealing with work, but still thinking about Tom and whatever his call was regarding, while Tom still thinks of how to talk to her, but when he gets a message, he has to think of its meaning.

Danielle stared at the scene in front of her silently as the fire crews deal with the burning rubble, she simply watched them all, studying how they dealt with the situation.

‘You seem distracted.’ She turned slightly as Branagh standing close to her.

‘I think it is more I am trying to keep myself preoccupied.’

‘That’s seldom good.’ he folded his arms and leant against a large container. ‘Is it to do with Tom?’

‘Somewhat.’

‘Dare I ask?’

‘Dare I say anything?’ She challenged. ‘I know Tom looks up to you so much and is so grateful to you and also keeps in contact with you as best he can. You are the reason he got on so well on Wallander.’

‘Tom is the reason he did well there, not me.’

‘Without your guidance, and without your suggestion that he should try for Marvel, he would not have gotten the opportunity to show his incredible talent to the world as he has.’ She countered with a smile.

Branagh could not argue the point too greatly. ‘So what has the very talented Tom done to warrant you trying to occupy your mind with dull after scene work?’ She gave him an analytical look. ‘You are very cautious.’

‘You have to be in this line of work.’

‘I was eager to take you for this job because you were not the same overly cautious as others, you had a daring to you, or so I thought.’

‘It takes considerable daring to choose to allow yourself be with someone such as Tom, in the media, surrounded by women of both wealth and talent, and do not get me started on the internet fans.’

‘That is more than a little true,’ Branagh conceded once more. ‘So is the issue one of these women?’

‘Well, he is on a press thingy with Maisie Williams at the moment, and seeing as she is about twenty years old, I think him being interested would send up a few more than the usual warnings, don’t you?’

‘The girl from Game of Thrones?’

‘Arya Stark, yes.’

‘Oh, I was thinking the red-haired one, no, I have you now.’

‘So, no, it is not that. I trust him there. I don’t always trust some women not to try something, but I trust him to decline.’ Branagh nodded slightly. ‘I think he is planning something behind my back and I don’t know what. I don’t think it is negative, but I think he thinks it could be construed as such by me and I have no idea what it is.’ When she looked at the director again, she erupted in laughter. ‘I take it you regret asking?’

‘I have no idea what you just said.’ He confessed.

‘I accidentally heard part of a conversation that I assume I was not supposed to hear and Tom mentioned that no, he didn’t ask me something because he was frightened what I would say, and now I am wracking my brains trying to figure out what this is because he is all addled by it, which is making me all addled by it, and I am fucking losing sleep at this stage and I bet, knowing him, it is something fucking mundane and all this is just us losing our heads for nothing.’ Branagh frowned. ‘Yeah, you regret asking.’ She chuckled before looking to the side at her paperwork, which was being kept safe from the elements in a file. ‘Fuck, this is miserable.’

‘Can you imagine how these people actually felt?’

‘I dare say Dublin was confused.’

‘Yeah, well, neutral means neutral, right?’

‘You think the Germans were right to do it?’ Branagh asked curiously.

‘Not particularly, but I understand their reasons. Belfast was us helping our own, but if we were helping a British occupied area, that’s not neutral, is it?’

‘You are a very intelligent woman. You look at all the angles, not just your own.’

‘Would you expect anything less from someone with Tom?’ There was a moment’s silence and a knowing look. ‘There is a lot of things she can be called, stupid is not one of them.’ She winked.

‘You think so?’

‘I know so. She is smart, there nothing wrong in acknowledging that. A different type of smart though. I read Yeats because I love his work, I doubt she ever even heard of him.’

‘Yeats, not Shakespeare?’

‘Nah, I’ll stick to Irish.’

‘But you know….?’

‘Yes, doesn’t everyone know his work? I think there are street children in Sri Lanka that know his name.’

‘Favourite play?’

‘Are you going to judge me on it?’ She asked with a raised brow.

‘Very much so.’

‘As You Like It.’ Branagh stared at her in interest. ‘Not what you were expecting?’

‘Not at all. An interesting choice.’

‘Some of his most famous quotes are from it, “All the world’s a stage” and “Too much of a good thing”. It is overlooked because it is a comedy and not a tragedy, but I love it.’ She smiled. She was about to say more when she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket, as soon as she felt it buzz again, she excused herself and got to a sheltered spot. When she pulled it out, she saw Emma’s name on the screen. ‘Ems?’

‘Hey.’

‘Is everything alright?’ There was a definite something to Emma’s tone that worried her.

‘I was ringing to ask you.’ Danielle looked at the phone in confusion. ‘Tom seems odd.’

‘Tom is odd at the best of times, Ems, but yes, I think he is a little off of late. He seems like something is bothering him and I am trying to let him to talk to me whenever it suits but he has said nothing, so I didn’t want to talk about it and possibly make a mountain out of a molehill because I could be utterly wrong and be reading things arseways.’

‘Yeah. I don’t know.’ Emma conceded. ‘Maybe it’s just that he misses you.’

‘Perhaps.’ Danielle laughed. ‘How are you?’

‘Okay, I guess. I really need a catch-up.’

‘I am home at the end of the week, we will sort one then.’

‘Okay. I will see you then, I have news.’

‘Wait, what is the news?’

‘I’ll tell you then.’

‘Emma!’

‘I will talk to you then.’ She insisted, though Danielle could hear her smile. ‘Bye.’

‘Worst friend ever,’ She growled at the phone as Emma giggled and hung up. Only after she hung up did she sense another in the room, turning around, she gave a small smile. ‘Hello, ignore me and my madness.’

Redmayne laughed, stirring his tea. ‘You’re quite alright, I am sorry for having accidentally eavesdropped on your conversation.’

‘It’s nothing, just Tom’s sister worrying about him.’

‘Is something wrong?’

‘Not that I know, but I have been busy here not allowing you all be blown up, so I doubt he would tell me if there was, he would want me concentrating on this.’ She sighed. ‘In all fairness, I probably should not have anyone distract me in this utter clusterfuck of things that could go really badly.’

‘Was that fire supposed to be so intense?’

‘From what the effects guys were saying, I don’t think so, but they are not telling me if it is wrong, and I am not going to be popular when I ask later.’

‘You work really hard.’

‘Doesn’t most anyone here. I mean, look at that costume, someone sat sewing that for hours.’ She pointed to the uniform he was wearing under a jacket. ‘It’s not an easy job getting these gigs, so you have to be good.’ She stated, grabbing a bottle of water and heading back outside.

*

Tom watched the dogs run around the dog park happily, chasing one another and interacting with the other canines. He was still contemplating how to bring it up to Danielle without her feeling like it was pressuring her. He wanted nothing more than to get it off her chest. At first, before she left, he thought there was something bothering her, but it was clear from their conversations on the phone since their separation, that she knew something was bothering him and was waiting for him to talk about it. Sighing, he thought more about how to just ask her.

When he received a message, he thought to ignore it while out, but instead, he decided to see if it was the alterations Luke said his PA would send on regarding the Blue Peter episode he was going on. When he looked at his phone, he frowned and inhaled deeply, reading Redmayne’s words carefully, he knew the answer to the question asked.

_Is there a reason you haven’t asked her yet?_


	130. Coming to a Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After time apart and Tom's dancing around something, the pair are reunited, but Tom still cannot spit it out. When he accidentally nearly causes an accident, Danielle has had enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so terrible, I need to get my ass in gear. I am 6 months behind real life right now.

Tom was worn out. He had not slept well with Danielle gone and was anxious to talk to her on her return. He turned the car into the driveway and pressed on the break, startled to see Danielle’s car parked there. Frowning, he was certain she said she would be home at the weekend. He parked up and let the dogs out, both immediately going to her car and sniffing it, Mac marking it before going to the door. Tom let them in and allowed them to search for Danielle, but she was nowhere to be seen downstairs. The washing machine was finishing a cycle, telling him she was home with at least an hour. He made sure the dogs were tended to before heading up the stairs to see if she was there. His confirmation came when he opened the door, to see Danielle on the bed in nothing but his workout t-shirt and a pair of lace panties, asleep on the bed. 

He walked over and gently placed his hand on her back. ‘Elle?’

‘Hmm.’

‘Hello, sweetheart.’

‘Tom?’

‘Who else were you expecting?’

‘What...time…?’

‘Nearly five.’

‘Shit.’

‘How long are you home?’

‘Since half three.’ She stretched and forced herself up, wiping some moisture from her mouth as she tried to get herself to wake up. ‘I put on the wash and came up here to get a shower.’

‘That did not work.’

‘I am just so tired.’ 

‘I know.’ Tom acknowledged. ‘I missed you.’

She smiled. ‘I missed you too.’ She leant forward and kissed him, which he reciprocated before pressing his lips more against her. ‘I see what you missed.’ She smiled as he growled, getting her to lay back more on the bed before leaning over her. ‘Does a girl get to wash first?’

‘No point. I will have you hot and bothered again in minutes, if you got to wash in the first place.’ he dismissed, relishing having her back after two weeks apart.

‘What will we do when you go away for Infinity War or start filming more?’

‘We may have to reconsider the no phone sex issue.’

‘Not happening.’ She giggled as his hands went under the top to her breasts, which were not restricted by a bra. ‘Tom.’ She gasped as he toyed with them, her body all but trained to react to his actions. 

‘I love you.’ He whispered as she undid his pants and pulled down his boxers. Danielle pulled back slightly, looking at him. ‘You know that, right?’

‘Yes,’ She nodded, seeing that it was merely him voicing his feelings in a moment of excitement and passion. ‘Love you too.’ He kissed her more aggressively at that before pressing against her, her underwear barely moved out of the way. 

*

‘Behave.’ Danielle chastised as she waited for the kettle to boil, Tom gently pressing his lips to her neck as she did, his arms snaking around her waist. ‘I have beard rash from you.’

‘Do you not like it? The way you seemed to all but nip my jaw earlier made me think…’ He ceased to speak as she did it again. ‘So you do like it?’

‘Yes. very much so.’ She turned and kissed him again before pulling back and looking into his eyes. ‘You’re wearing your glasses now, you’re not reading anything.’

‘I went to the opticians not too long ago, I need to wear them more now, I am getting old.’

‘I like them on you.’ Danielle confessed, not for the first time. ‘They make you look distinguished.’

Tom smiled while looking at her lovingly. ‘I think I could shave myself bald and you would still say you like me.’

‘Because I love you, you dorky, sweet, loving man. I find you aesthetically appealing, yes, I won’t deny that; you see how I look at you, but I love you, entirely. I said it before, in a tracksuit in a council flat, with crappy tattoos and a beer belly, I would still love you for how you make me smile, for how incredible it is to have you.’

Tom swallowed. ‘Elle?’

‘Yes?’

‘I want to ask you something.’ She said nothing but showed he had her undivided attention. ‘Do you want to go out tonight?’

Danielle knew it was not the original question, but seeing Tom was trying to edge his way towards it, she did not push it. ‘Yeah, sure. What have you in mind?’

Tom could see the disappointment in her eyes, but it was quickly dismissed with her genuine smile. ‘I was thinking we could keep it simple, The Old Forge, maybe?’

‘Yeah, sounds like a plan, let’s get the boys sorted and head.’ She took his hand in hers, and though his hand was far bigger, she squeezed it gently and smiled the same loving smile she gave him when she wanted to try and express her love to him. ‘Come on.’

*

The meal was simple enough, solid British dinner that Danielle enjoyed joking was similar, yet inferior to Irish food and they spoke of their work. 

‘So it was a washout?’ Tom asked as he ate. 

‘Yeah, the whole place is flooded, it was too dangerous to continue.’

‘But it was supposed to be wet?’

‘Yes, but after the wires were set, not during it. It was too risky, so we will have to get it sorted ASAP.’

‘So when do you have to go back?’ There was clear disappointment in his voice. 

‘Not until next Thursday at least. They have to wait for it to dry out before they do the wiring, then we can test it for safety, it’s a pain. Do you want me to bring the dogs with me or just Mac, or anything?’ 

‘I guess, if you are wanting to bring him, Bobby is too young yet I think.’

‘But dividing them, are we implying you and I are not as together on this as we are?’ Danielle countered, though she was more thinking aloud more than anything. ‘It’s awkward. I guess…’

Tom’s ears perked slightly at whatever she was thinking. ‘What?’

‘Nevermind.’ Danielle dismissed. 

‘No. Tell me, please.’

Danielle’s brow rose slightly, but not wishing to start a conversation on whatever was bothering Tom, she went with her own thoughts. ‘You all can come with me? It’s only two days, I am not sure if you are used to caravans, but….’

‘How long for?’

‘Thursday and Friday. I am sure Branagh would not mind. We can check with him?’ She offered, clearly liking the idea of him being there. 

‘Just let me check if I am needed for anything here.’ Tom smiled, elated that she wanted him there. 

After that, the conversation became more animated after that, Tom having to cover his mouth more than once to laugh as Danielle told him a few stories regarding the madness of the set while he regaled her of the attempts at claymation he had with Eddie and Maisie, the manner in which she paid attention to him not being missed by him. 

When they got into the car and began to drive home, Tom thought over his question in his head. He wanted to ask her so badly but was terrified of ruining this, their relationship was everything he knew he wanted from life, Danielle was an independent person who saw a relationship as something to add to her life and seemed, to Tom, to genuinely enjoy just pleasant conversation and small tokens of affection. Even their trip to Italy, she seemed more interested in spending time in bed curled against him talking than anything else. He was petrified of losing it all. 

‘Tom!’ Snapping out of his head, he realised he was about to go through a red light and slammed on the brake. 

‘Shit! Are you okay?’

‘Me? I’m fine, what the hell is wrong with you?’ Danielle was staring at him. ‘Where was your head?’

‘I was thinking about something and I got sidetracked.’ He confessed. 

‘Pull in as soon as you can safely, okay?’

Terrified as to what she would say or do, Tom did indeed do as she requested and pulled into a loading bay. 

‘Get out.’ She ordered. Again he obeyed, watching as she did the same and walked around the car, taking his keys from him and sitting in the driver’s seat before getting it to shift forward enough for her far shorter frame to hit the pedals. ‘Get in.’ She ordered, again and again, he obeyed, getting into the passenger side. As soon as the doors were closed, she got them back into traffic again and headed back to Belsize. ‘What was that about?’ She asked calmly. 

‘I got thinking.’

‘Yes, you said. What was so important to your head that you did not think about the fact you are driving, you could have hurt someone.’

‘I know, I just...started thinking about us and I forgot.’

‘Tom, that is not a good excuse. I am still here to think about tonight, don’t be the reason someone else doesn’t go home to someone they care for.’

‘I’m sorry.’ Danielle took her hand off the steering wheel and put it on his on his lap as he had done with her before. ‘I just…’

‘Are human, it happens.’ She smiled kindly. ‘Just please don’t do it when driving.’

‘Always on safety mode.’ Tom smiled. 

‘It’s not something I can turn off.’ She shrugged. ‘I guess that is why I am good at my job. So what has you all floostered?’

‘Floostered?’

‘Flustered, bothered, out of sorts.’

‘I am just thinking about us, how much I enjoy your company, how I can’t believe how much my life has changed in the last year for the better because of you.’

Danielle smiled at him again, but said nothing more, knowing that it was whatever had been bothering him of late, but while she was driving was not the time to discuss it. 

When they got home, they tidied up a little, since Bobby had seen fit to play around in their absence and had caused a slight mess. Once that was tidied, Danielle inhaled and decided to deal with the situation. ‘Tom?’ She called out, going into the living room. 

Tom, who had been looking at the shelves trying to decide which book to read next, looked around for her. ‘Yes?’

‘Can I ask you something?’

Tom immediately suspicious there was something serious about her question from her tone. ‘Yes?’ When she stood on the other side of the room to him, he knew his suspicion was correct. ‘Elle?’

‘I have to ask, what’s going on, Tom? You’re not you recently. And tonight has actually scared me, you never lose focus on what you are doing, so I know something is really bothering you to say that you did that.’

Tom sighed. ‘It’s not…’

‘Tom, don’t bullshit me, please.’

‘I have wanted to ask for a small while now, and I am not stupid, I know my not saying anything has added a slight barrier in my talking to you.’

‘Tom, you’re dawdling.’

‘Right...I…’ He walked over to her. ‘I’m scared.’

Danielle frowned, not expecting him to admit such a thing. ‘Talk to me. I am not going to leave you for something silly.’

‘But this is big.’

‘We can work through it.’

‘But I could lose you.’

‘How? ‘Did you cheat?’ He shook his head, his eyes telling her that it was true. ‘Then what did you do that would make you think that?’

‘You…’ 

‘Talk to me, Tom. We are adults. Not talking nearly ruined us back in February, please don’t risk us for something silly.’

‘I...Elle?’ He looked at her worriedly, showing her he was scared of her reaction while Danielle was terrified there was something terrible coming her way. ‘Please don’t…’ He inhaled deeply and looked her in the eyes. ‘I love you, so much. And this past year has shown me, just how incredible you are, on every level and I hope it remains that way. You really do bring a light to my life that I cannot express my gratitude for. You are incredible. And when we went public, and since then, you have been so understanding and good and I could not ask for more.’ Danielle gave another small smile. ‘But I wanted to ask you something.’

‘Okay.’

‘I am being such a fool, I know I am, but I am terrified it is not something you would want and it will cause a wedge between us.’

‘Tom, please, just spit it out.’

‘I want to start smaller, see if you feel it’s okay or you want to stay away completely.’

‘Okay?’

‘It’s smaller than others.’

‘Tom, please tell me what you are on about.’

‘Will you go to the Early Man premier with me?’ He asked fearfully. 

‘Yeah, wait that is what all this was about, Early Man? I went to Kong already, how is this a thing?’

‘Because this time….I want you to come with me.’

‘I...Oh.’ Danielle realised what he was asking exactly. ‘I see.’

‘It’s smaller than most other premieres, you said you were not sure if you could do it, but I...I wanted to see if you could. I want you there.’

‘Okay, I will see if I can.’ She smiled encouragingly. ‘I just need to make sure I am not needed for something important, if not. We can try it.’

‘You seem apprehensive.’ Tom noted. 

‘I am scared, yes. I won’t deny that, but it matters to you, and you’re right, start smaller, work up. I know I could not just start at something like Infinity War or even Ragnarok, this is smaller.’ She put her arms around him. ‘This has caused all this stress?’

‘I was scared you would see it as the step too far, that I would ruin us.’

‘We have gone through a lot in the past few months with work, a dog, the public, we won’t crumble because of a suggestion, Tom. Please have more faith in me.’

‘I just don’t want to push you away.’

She went on the balls of her feet. ‘Not gonna happen.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tina0609 as you suspected ;)


	131. Fail to Prepare, Prepare to Fail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom sees Danielle's Christmas work before she goes to assist Nacelle and Becky with something, voicing a concern she has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to speed this along.

‘Wow!’ Tom looked at the living room. ‘Elle?’

‘Kitchen.’ She walked into the room. ‘Too much?’

‘Too...Darling, it is wonderful.’ Tom went over and kissed her. ‘You must have been at this all day.’

‘Only half the day, though I may have gone on a cleaning spree while I was at it, which is not a bad thing, I found doggie hair in every corner.’

Tom kissed her again, ‘It’s wonderful. But I thought we were going to Suffolk for Christmas.’

‘We are, but that does not mean this place cannot have some cheer too. Though decorations need to be somewhat minimalistic.’

Tom frowned. ‘Why?’ Danielle’s response was a smile and to point, Tom looked around to what she was indicating to. ‘Oh.’ Behind them, Bobby was attempting to square up to a snowman. 

‘I just don’t want him chewing on something that might mean our little fella will be in need of surgery.’

‘Definitely not.’ Tom agreed before chuckling at the pup. ‘Look at Mac.’

Danielle was already doing so, laughing at the look of sheer bemusement on Mac’s face at Bobby’s antics. ‘And your mam and sisters are coming on Tuesday, we are going Christmas shopping.’

‘Is this a collective “we”?’ 

‘That is up to you.’ He gave her a look, causing Danielle to laugh slightly. ‘Or I could get what you need and you can avoid the bustling crowds?’

Tom pressed his body to hers; his arms encasing her. ‘Did I tell you today, how much I love you?’

‘You may have mentioned it.’ She smiled, moving her head to one side, allowing him to kiss her neck, her leaning more into his chest as he did so, making sure to gently rub his facial hair where he knew she would react. ‘Tom, be good.’

‘It’s hard to be good around you.’ He all but moaned in her ear. ‘I would love to….uufff!’

Danielle had been rolling her eyes slightly, but the groan of pain made her turn and in turn snigger at him as she realised that Mac had just nudged him in the groin. ‘I think you are being cockblocked.’

‘Yep.’ Tom groaned, leaning over slightly. ‘It’s not helped by his sharp nose and the fact I had some extra blood flow there.’

‘He did a number on you, didn’t he?’ Danielle asked with a grimace. Tom could only nod in return. ‘Okay, come on.’ She put his arm around her shoulder and brought him to the couch. ‘Looks like you are out of action.’

‘Not a chance.’ Tom pulled her onto it next to him. ‘When are we heading to Mums?’

‘I think the twenty-second or after is good for me. If you want to go before, I can come after.’

‘That works for me too.’

‘My car or both?’

‘Yours, so the boys have room.’

‘Hmm.’ Danielle leant in against him. 

‘Elle?’

‘Mmhmm?’

‘Are you falling asleep?’

‘No, just relaxing. Thinking about your sister.’

‘My sister?’ Tom asked curiously, having not expected such a comment. 

‘Yes, she said she has news, I am wondering what it is.’

‘Any idea?’

‘I have my suspicions.’

‘Really?’

‘I am saying nothing.’

‘Wonder what it is.’

‘Could be anything really.’ Danielle shrugged. ‘Though I am still being asked by her if we actually got engaged.’

Tom rubbed his brow. ‘Yeah, same here, Sarah too. Even Dad at one stage.’

‘Are we on a schedule I did not know about?’

‘I am not sure, but if it is any consolation, I am not aware of one either.’

‘Well, that is something.’ Danielle smiled. ‘I am meeting Nacelle and Becky tomorrow at theirs for a while, okay?’

‘What time are you heading?’

‘I will make lunch and then head. They want help constructing some furniture thingy, I have no idea. All I know is I am recruited in.’

Tom chuckled. ‘Have a wonderful time catching up.’

*

‘You are such a pair of neat freaks.’ Nacelle declared as Danielle and Becky organised everything they needed perfectly before they were going to begin building. ‘Becks, you married the wrong woman.’ 

‘Or, you have a type for your wife and your friends, women with some organisation to counter your madness.’ Danielle joked as she looked at the instructions. ‘This will be gorgeous.’

‘If we ever get it done.’

‘This will reduce the time looking for things.’ Becky argued with a smile. ‘Is it ready to start?’

‘Yes, I think we are.’ Danielle confirmed as she read out what needed doing and the trio began their work.

‘Do you know what would be good about now?’ Becky asked as she held a piece above her head as Danielle put another piece in place, ‘Your boyfriend.’

‘I would usually go into a “we don’t need no man” rant here, but since it is because he is tall and not because he is a man, I agree.’ Danielle laughed. 

‘Speaking of boyfriend, why is there no promotion yet?’ Nacelle added. 

‘Why is everyone in such a rush to get us down the aisle?’

‘Because you are sickeningly cute together.’

‘We have not even begun to think of such things, it’s only been a year and a bit.’

‘That Thor guy was only with his wife ten months before they married.’ Becky argued.

‘Everyone is really badgering you over this, aren’t they?’ Nacelle noticed. 

‘Yes, his family, all our friends, it just….I don’t think we are there yet. Marriage is so…...permanent.’ 

‘Eh…..what?’ Becky asked with a raised brow. 

‘Well, you know what I mean. I was never interested in marriage in the first place, if I am going to go through all the bother, then at the very least, I am going to ensure I do it for the long haul.’

‘Thorough.’ Becky commented. 

‘How long were you two…?’

‘About what, six years?’ Nacelle calculated nonchalantly. 

‘Wait, and you are badgering me about it after a year?’ Danielle laughed. ‘Though, in fairness, you had to wait for marriage rights to go through.’

‘Exactly. But you still know if you want to marry someone or not.’ Danielle bit her lip slightly at Nacelle’s words. 

‘So if he asked, you would say yes to an engagement then?’ Becky asked. 

‘I don’t know.’

‘Yes, you do.’ Nacelle laughed. ‘I can see it in your face, you would say yes.’

‘I actually need to ask you something, since we are on discussions of Tom and I very much want to get off this particular topic.’ Both other women laughed. ‘I am going to the Early Man premiere with him after Christmas and I need you to give me a recommendation for a makeup artist, I cannot embarrass him at this.’

‘Eh, first of all, no you would not and secondly, what date?’

‘Fourteenth of January.’ 

Nacelle checked her phone. ‘What time?’ 

‘Afternoon sometime, here in London.’

‘I will be to yours in the morning, eight sharp.’

‘What?’

‘If you think I am going to miss the chance to use you as an advert, you are wrong.’

‘Fine, but I am paying proper prices.’ Danielle insisted. 

‘Friends and family discount.’ Nacelle winked. 

‘Thank you.’ 

‘You know, most people try to weasel free makeup from me, you are fighting to pay.’

‘Because I know the work and skill you put into every job.’ 

‘A true friend.’ Becky smiled. ‘How do you do these things, I would feel so awkward at a premiere?’

‘I have no idea. I am getting anxious already, but it means a lot to him and I want to see if I can support him in this way. It’s so much smaller than the Marvel stuff.’

‘Didn’t you go to Thor with him?’

Danielle shook her head. ‘His dad went.’

‘But that one earlier in the year?’ Nacelle recalled. 

‘I went with his sister.’ 

‘So, this is the first one?’ Danielle nodded. ‘How are you about it?’

‘Nervous. I don’t know, he had no idea I was there until after. I am so scared but I want to do it, I want to be able to be with him if he wants me there.’ 

‘You need to talk to him about that, and someone who knows the feeling. For your own good.’ Becky suggested.


	132. Did I Mention?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time for Danielle to go shopping with Diana, Emma and Sarah again for Christmas, but there are a few tidbits of news from more than one Hiddleston family member.

‘Well, hello.’ Diana beamed as she walked in the front door, Mac and Bobby rushing over to say hello to her too as her son embraced her. ‘How are you all?’

‘Wonderful, how are you?’ He smiled as he let go of his mother to have his sister embrace him next. ‘Where’s the Duchess?’

‘Oh we are not bringing her today, I have to get two Santa presents that you two are bringing to Suffolk with you before Christmas.’

‘Good to know, though perhaps that is not wise, we could forget.’

‘No, you won’t, I am going to talk to Danielle about it.’ Sarah grinned. 

‘Unbelievable, I am not even trusted.’ He shook his head as Emma gave him a hug. ‘Hey, Little sis.’

‘Hey.’ She hugged him tightly. 

Tom frowned slightly and looked at her, noting there was something odd in her features that concerned him, but she gave a small smile and walked into the house, finding her friend nearby smiling brightly. 

‘Hello, stranger.’ Danielle embraced her friend. ‘You look like you need some nice tea.’

‘I do.’ She confirmed as they all went into the kitchen, Bobby and Mac getting more excited as they went in. ‘He’s bigger than Poppy.’ 

‘Yes, well, boys are usually bigger in doggy world.’ Danielle smiled. ‘Now, what is the plan?’

‘Tea here, tube into town, shop, lunch, then shop a little more and then taxi back here.’ Sarah instructed. 

‘Okay.’ Danielle nodded. 

‘How about a slight alteration to include me for lunch and me bringing some of the presents back to the house while you continue?’ Tom suggested. 

‘You are still not over being left out last year, are you?’ Danielle laughed, Tom’s response was to put an arm around her. ‘Poor boy.’

‘Stealing my family.’ He joked. Danielle smiled slightly. ‘You okay?’

‘Yeah, I just….I thought of my dad there for a moment.’ She could not hide her sad smile, inhaling deeply. Tom frowned and gently touched her arm in support. ‘My dad used to do that. It’s harder this time of year because we always made sure to do a lot together at Christmas.’ 

Tom brought her in against him tighter and kissed her head. ‘Would you rather I didn’t…?’

‘What, no, I would never want you to do that. I was just getting nostalgic about Dad for a minute.’ She looked at him and smiled. ‘I’ll have to get something for you after lunch though.’ Tom’s face dropped slightly, causing her to laugh. ‘Did you think I would be so dim?’

‘No, I just…’

‘Busted.’ Emma laughed. 

‘I did not…’

‘Yeah, sure.’ Sarah scoffed. 

‘I have too many strong women in my life.’ Tom commented as he looked at the different women around him. ‘I need more men.’

‘You have Mac and Bobby.’ Danielle pointed out. 

‘And they are very cute, but they don’t help, not with you being the formidable woman you are.’

‘Speaking of formidable, the fax machine will be going bonkers this afternoon for about fifteen minutes, don’t worry about it, it is just some paperwork I need to read over and sign.’

‘How did you get that from “Formidable”?’ Emma asked curiously. 

‘Because Formidable is the name of the company Safeguard just bought over. As a partner, I am required to sign my part of the paperwork.’

‘What does this mean for you?’ Tom asked curiously. 

‘Bigger stake in the market, they will be busier Stateside so I will actually have to go there once an annual quarter and do a week of business and if business does go forward as planned, bring home a larger share.’

‘Woohoo, go you.’ Sarah raised her cup of tea at Danielle’s words. 

‘Wow, that’s great.’ Emma agreed. 

‘Wonderful.’ Diana beamed. 

Danielle smiled at them before looking at Tom again, noting the frown lines on his forehead. ‘I didn’t want to bore you.’

‘That’s not boring, that’s really important. Though the four times a year to the US isn’t overly fun.’

‘They made a compromise and made it to New York, so everyone will have to travel a bit.’

‘That is something.’ He smiled. ‘Look at you, big businesswoman.’ He wrapped his arms around her again. ‘Congratulations.’

‘We won’t be too affected by it, I don’t think. I have a month or so warning before ordinary quarterlies, extraordinary meetings are different, but they can be done via video conferencing if needs be, apparently.’

‘You are only going up, aren’t you?’ Tom beamed proudly. 

‘Yes, well, I don’t see it as anything of major note, I was hardly informed of the buy as it was started before I joined in. It was mentioned, but I said at the time that I trusted their judgement on that as it was clearly something they had been looking into.’

‘I had not realised.’

‘I meant to say it to you, but I got sidetracked with your oddness.’

‘Tom’s always odd.’ Sarah pointed out. 

‘Yes, but his recent odder than usual odd.’

‘What was that about exactly?’ Emma asked. 

Tom cleared his throat. ‘I was nervous.’

‘About?’

‘Asking Danielle to go to the Early Man premiere with me.’ 

His sisters and mother looked to Danielle, who nodded. ‘And?’

‘I have hair and makeup sorted, outfit next.’ She smiled sheepishly, Tom beside her looking proud. 

‘Well, this is news.’ Sarah stated. 

‘Well, after so long, it’s about time.’ Diana beamed. ‘I was starting to think you two were never going to move forward.’

‘We got a dog together two months ago, Mum.’ Tom pointed out. 

‘Ah, yes, but you need to be moving more towards…’

‘Mum, please don’t mention that again.’ Tom interrupted. ‘Look, how about I drop you all in and meet you at two in Covent Garden?’ He looked to Danielle, who seemed very interested in her mug. 

‘Okay, before we start this again.’ Sarah urged her mother towards the door. ‘We actually have a lot to get done.’ Emma left to go to the bathroom. 

‘Do you..?’ Danielle cleared her throat. ‘Do you have a list of things you want me to get?’

‘Yes.’ Tom turned to get it but paused. ‘Elle…?’

‘We are going to get this a lot, aren’t we?’

‘Yes, I think so.’ Tom conceded. ‘I had Emma and Sarah say something to her, but she, and they….they don’t get that we are...’

‘We’re doing this at our pace, not other people’s.’ Danielle added. 

‘Exactly.’

‘I can handle the comments, okay? Don’t think I am about to run off, and I can tell people we are not to that yet as well, so don’t worry.’ She smiled reassuringly. 

Tom’s brow knitted together at her words and her use of the word “yet”. He said nothing but took note to see if it came up in that manner again in the future, having previously thought marriage was something Danielle was not even considering. 

When everyone was ready, they got into the car and went into the city. With him gone, they went about getting what they required sorted. 

‘So, do you have anything planned to wear to this premiere?’ Emma asked as they walked around Harrods. 

‘No idea. It is fairly casual premiere from what I gather, so I don’t know what to do.’

‘We could go looking for something for it someday?’ She offered. 

‘Perhaps.’ Danielle nodded. ‘So, when am I getting your news?’

‘Soon, Jack and I want to talk to you, Mum, Tom and Sarah together about it.’ She gave a small smile. 

‘Really?’ Danielle looked at her with a raised brow. ‘Is lunch okay or private?’

‘Private.’ 

‘Well, we will have to see tonight so.’ She smiled. ‘What do you think of this?’ She held up a mug. 

‘What is with you and prank presents?’

‘My mum was never as witty and outwardly jestful as my dad, but she used to do it to him and others, all the time and they thought her joke presents were almost as fun. I took her place doing it when she died, then after Dad……’

‘Elle,’ She looked at her friend. ‘Are you okay, you really are getting upset about your dad a lot today?’ 

‘Yeah, I just am thinking about him a lot recently.’

‘Okay, is there a particular reason why?’

‘It’s his birthday.’ Emma’s eyes widened slightly. ‘Yeah, two weeks to the day before Christmas, we used to joke about it and he used to give out about getting two presents because they were so close together. He thought we were wasting money.’

‘Why didn’t you say anything?’

‘Because it doesn’t really matter.’

‘But you’re sad.’

‘I am not, I am just remembering a few things.’ She smiled sadly. 

‘I don’t know if I could deal with not having Mum for Christmas. I am used to seeing Dad after it, but without both...I couldn’t, and you have neither, I forget that sometimes.’ Danielle nodded. ‘You don’t get to forget though.’ 

‘It is so much easier now, thanks to your mum, and you, then with Tom as well, I feel as though I can enjoy all of this and not feel guilty for not being a moping mess in the corner.’ 

‘Your parents wouldn’t want that though.’

‘No, doesn’t mean it doesn’t sound like a good idea some days though.’

‘I don’t think you need to have dead parents to feel like that.’

‘Definitely not.’ Danielle concurred. ‘Ooh, do you think Sarah would like this?’ She asked, holding up an expensive present. 

*

‘So, what did you get me?’ Tom beamed as they met him for lunch. 

‘A book, “How to Not Annoy Women” chapter seven, saying “hello before demanding presents like a seven-year-old”.’ Danielle joked as she sat next to Emma. 

Tom frowned as he watched her take a place on the other side of the table to him and not by his side. 

‘She loves me more.’ Emma joked, pulling Danielle to her, both women laughing. 

‘It’s your own fault for choosing your sister’s friend as a girlfriend.’ Sarah laughed. 

‘Yes.’ Tom looked at Danielle, who seemed to be smiling naturally. ‘The faxes came in, by the way.’

‘Good.’

‘I think it all but ran out of ink and paper. Do you have to read it all?’

‘It’s just a pile of rubbish most of it. Legal malarkey, but there are several bits that yes, I will be forced to go over. They said to have it done by Christmas, but I have a very dull day that I have to go into work anyway next week just to be there for a quick video call, I will get it all done then and be finished with it.’

‘I hate having to go into the office, I much rather when I am working from home.’ Sarah commented. 

‘I prefer it with the dogs, I’d imagine even more so with herself.’

‘Yes.’ Sarah agreed. ‘I suppose those two are a lot like kids.’ 

‘Yes and no; yes because we can’t just pretend they are not there and have to care for them, no; because we can leave them there for a few hours with fresh water and a Kong toy while we go to lunch with my family and not have legal ramifications.’ Tom added to laughs and acknowledgements of the truth behind it. Try doing that with your daughter.’

*

‘Hey.’ Tom nuzzled in against Danielle’s neck, his arms around her waist. ‘Did you have a good day?’

‘I hate Christmas shopping, people go mad, but yes, getting time with Diana, Emma and Sarah was nice.’

‘Emma told me today is your dad’s birthday.’ 

‘Yes?’

‘Why didn’t you tell me?’

‘I told you it was near Christmas.’

‘But not that it was today, I was worried this morning when you were talking about him like that. Are you okay?’

‘Yeah, I just miss him.’

‘I wish I could empathise a little more, but at the same time…’

‘I am grateful you cannot because it means your Dad is okay.’ She smiled. ‘I miss him, but I am so grateful for twenty five years of having him come home in the evening, asking me how I got on in the day, how he asked me about things and how he grumbled at the fact a horse foaling had no appreciation for a nice roast dinner he had to leave behind to deal with it.’ She brought her hands to his. ‘I really wish he got to see you.’

‘I know,’ Tom kissed her shoulder. ‘Emma’s news was a little bit of a shock.’ 

Danielle laughed. ‘How do you find that a shock, she is married and they talked about having kids, so a pregnancy announcement is hardly too shocking.’

‘She said she would wait.’

‘Yeah, two years ago she said that, she has changed her mind.’

‘You suspected, didn’t you?’

‘Oh yeah, I knew. She was a bit tired looking today. She won’t be feeling morning sickness yet, but she will soon. I am happy for her. I can’t wait to start baby shopping again. I have had no willing victims of my baby buying splurges in over half a year.’

Tom chuckled as he recalled the shock on Ben and Sophie’s faces at the sheer amount of things Danielle saw fit to purchase on Hal’s behalf. ‘She will love it.’ 

‘Who knows, it might have a little cousin soon not much younger than it.’ Tom looked at her, then to her stomach. ‘Not us, Sarah, she seemed as though she would want another on hearing that. She was talking about it not too long ago either.’

‘I was wondering there for a moment.’

‘Not yet. I think we are too busy at the moment, with work and the dogs.’ 

Tom gave a small sound in agreement, adding that to her comment regarding marriage, noting that Danielle was very much talking more solidly about the “maybe” topics they had discussed in the woods regarding their future almost a year before. He could not help but smile at that.


	133. Home for Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle and Tom go to Suffolk for Christmas

‘Hello.’ Diana walked towards her with her arms outstretched, Poppy bounding towards them in excitement with her. 

‘’Hey, Mum.’ Tom beamed as he embraced her, Danielle walking to the back of the car to let out the dogs, Poppy sniffing frantically at the boot, seemingly knowing there was company inside. 

When Danielle opened the boot, Poppy jumped in, immediately sniffing the two dogs inside, Mac becoming intrigued, Bobby becoming almost as excited, sniffing and wagging his tail at her. ‘One moment, Looper.’ Danielle chastised as she untied Mac, who jumped out of the car, Poppy following, the pair sniffing each other meticulously. Bobby, on the other hand, looked utterly disgusted that he had been forgotten and gave an indignant “yip” at being left behind. It was only when he sat down did Danielle unclip his harness, the pup leaping out of the car and landing gracelessly nearby, before righting himself and rushing over to join the others. ‘Idiot.’ Danielle shook her head as she laughed. ‘Hel...Oof!’ Diana squeezed her tightly. ‘How are you?’

‘All the better for seeing the two of you, how long are you staying?’

‘Until after New Years.’ Diana turned to look at her son, then to Danielle in shock. ‘We’re taking some time here.’

‘Are….Really?’ It was clear how Diana felt at their news. 

‘Yes. I have a tonne of paperwork and whatnot, Tom has things to do and we just decided, it’d be nice to be here. We are talking about moving out of the city, so why not enjoy the time we can be out of it?’ 

‘So you are going to be here?’

‘Yeah, you’re stuck with us.’ Diana merely crushed Danielle in against her again. ‘Help. Me.’ She looked at Tom who was too busy chuckling. ‘I need tea.’ 

Immediately Diana pulled back, ‘Yes, we all do, come on.’ She turned towards the house.

‘You’re useless,’ she swatted Tom’s arm. ‘She was choking me and all you did was chuckle. I had to convince her of tea to get away.’ 

‘Wait, you planned that?’

‘Obviously.’ She smiled at him as she walked over to the car again. ‘I will take the food out of the car and put in the fridge, I am not wasting dinner. You make sure those two actually go to the bathroom.’

‘Yes, dear.’ Tom grinned, his tongue sticking between his teeth. 

‘’Eejit.’ She laughed as she got the food sorted. 

Danielle smiled as she entered the house, she had a woman come and keep it clean every two weeks in her absence and had Diana check on it, but it was clear that it was not the lived-in home it once was. She thought to herself for a moment before putting the food where it needed to go and heading over to Diana’s. When she arrived, she watched as Poppy defended her bed from the two males possessively. 

‘She’s showing how spoiled she is.’ Tom commented as he gave Danielle her tea. 

‘Well, it must be tough for her, she is used to herself now.’

‘You are not like that.’

‘I am also not a five-month-old Spaniel.’ She countered with a laugh. ‘So, what is the news here?’ She asked as she sat down across from Diana. 

*

‘It’s almost weird being here.’ Tom smiled as they readied for bed. 

‘Good or bad?’

‘Good, great.’ He smiled. ‘I miss it, the quiet, the space.’

‘The privacy?’

Tom’s face became stern. Ever since people seemed to realise where they walked the dogs, more and more “casual” encounters with fans were becoming far more common and it was becoming less pleasant to walk their pets, so to have a ten-day stint where they would have little or no interruption sounded good. ‘Definitely.’

‘I was thinking earlier,’ He gave a small nod of attention. ‘I was thinking that maybe I should consider selling this place.’ Tom frowned immediately and folded his arms. ‘I am never here, I could actually put something into a house with you and…you don’t think it’s a good idea?’

‘Honestly, no. I like this, I like that we have this house here next to mum’s, that we have enough space that if we are all home, no one is crushed and even if it is just us, we still have space to step back and have privacy, that if we decide to be intimate, we don’t have to worry about my mum hearing us, or walking in….again.’ He explained. ‘If you want to sell, I cannot stop you, but I wouldn’t like you to.’

‘But I…’

‘I know what you are saying, you don’t like the waste of a good home, but when Emma has her baby, if we are all home, and maybe down the road…’

‘We wouldn’t all fit there, especially if she or Sarah has more too.’ Danielle nodded. ‘Not to mention, if we…’

‘Is there a reason financially for you to sell?’

‘I just feel, with us looking at homes…’

‘We talked about this.’ Tom sighed. ‘So much so you calculated how much of your income is needed and what collateral you have. Whatever we buy, it will be something we can afford, together.’

Danielle inhaled deeply. ‘I just don’t…..’

‘You are so proud and independent, and I adore that about you, you want to pay your way, you need me to let you be you, but I do not feel it is the best idea here.’ Danielle looked unsure. ‘How long have you been thinking like this?’

‘Since earlier.’

‘Well, I know you are not a rash person, take some time to think about it.’ He kissed her temple.

‘But you are a “no”?’ She looked at him, the look on his face giving his answer. ‘Okay.’

‘You didn’t even wait for me to answer.’

‘I don’t need to, I can see it on your face. It makes sense, especially in the future.’ She turned and got some nightwear. 

‘Are you upset?’ Tom asked. ‘I just wanted to be honest.’

Danielle laughed quietly. ‘Not at all, I would not talk to you about it if I did not want your true opinion. I wanted to ask you because I feel it affects you too. It was an idea toying in my head that I did not know why it was there.’

Tom smiled in return. ‘What is your gut on it, you tend to feel that is a way to judge?’

‘I don't get a buzz from it, besides, I didn’t ask you to get my opinion.’ She stuck out her tongue before wrapping her arms around him. ‘I wanted your thoughts, I wanted your opinion.’ 

‘We are so domestic.’ He grinned, kissing her. 

‘So domestic.’ 

*

Danielle stretched against as she left the bathroom and made her way back to the bed, Tom still snoring lightly as she did. She smiled as she thought of their discussion the night before, how Tom seemed to have appreciated her asking his input, which she thought only natural, considering that he had done the same with her in London. As she looked at him, she smiled, recalling his comments, how he suggested that in the future, how if Emma or Sarah had more kids, or even…she bit her lips together. Talking about children always made her feel odd, she felt it was something that never really mattered to her or marriage but in the future, if the timing was right, she felt that "maybe" could become a "when", for Tom. she thought of Nacelles question and was forced to admit, yes, if Tom asked her, so long as he was not expecting a next week wedding, she would want to marry him. She truly wanted it all with him.


	134. Suffolk for the Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Settling into a break in Suffolk, Tom and Danielle enjoy themselves in every manner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though I toyed with smut, there is none in this chapter. I can write some if people would like, so let me know if you wish.

Tom woke to find, as was becoming more common, long brown hair caught in his facial hair. Since he started growing his beard, Danielle’s hair seemed to stick to it more. Pulling it out and depositing it between them, noting that she had let it grow a lot and also noticing, that in amongst the dark brown locks, a few silver strands were starting to edge in. He smiled slightly and looked at her, happy that she had sought his opinion on potentially selling the house. He thought again of the idea, and with the news that Emma and Jack were expecting a baby, he knew it would not be a good idea to sell it, but he knew too she did not want him paying more than her for whatever home they would consider purchasing. Her constant dancing around, yet referring to, having children made him swallow and his throat to feel tight. It terrified him, but since the day they had the house gathering in Belsize and he walked into the kitchen to see her with Kit on her hip, interacting with him and discussing Mac, he knew, he wanted that with her, their own family in their home, that is what made him start looking into more suitable, out of city homes. He swallowed as the image came to him again, the fluttering feeling in his gut returning as it so often did when he thought of a future with her, excited and scared simultaneously. 

 

He was still thinking about it when he realised Danielle had altered her sleeping position, her body leaning in against his, her body touching his. It was only when he felt her moving slightly did he realise what she was doing in her sleep he chuckled. 

 

‘Elle?’

 

‘Hmm?’

 

‘Wake up.’

 

‘Why?’ her voice was heavy. 

 

‘Because you are rubbing my leg.’ 

 

‘Hmm?’

 

‘You are rubbing yourself on my leg.’

 

Danielle scrunched her eyes for a moment before rubbing them and looking at Tom, realising the room was bright enough and when she took a moment to assess properly, she had a leg draped over Tom’s and she did seem to be very much leaning in on him. One slight movement told her that yes, she had been doing what he stated. ‘Shit, sorry. I didn’t wake you, did I?’

 

‘No I was awake anyway.’ He leant over and kissed her. ‘But if you are feeling a little amorous…’

 

‘Did you wake me up to get consent?’

 

‘I may have.’ Tom grinned, leaning over her. 

 

‘Good boy.’ 

 

‘“Boy?” No, Darling, I am no mere boy, I am a man.’ His grin turned devilish as he leant down and kissed her again, Danielle’s reaction being to put her arms around his neck and to spread her thighs more to allow him to lean against her, gasping as his crotch rubbed along hers, telling her he was more than willing and ready for them to continue. Languidly kissing her neck, he lifted the vest she had worn to bed with her moving slightly to assist him before he began to kiss her chest, toying playfully with little nips, her gasping as he grazed his slight beard as he did so, noting her hand making its way to his hair. 

 

When he went to go down further, she gently tugged on his hair to stop him, looking at her, she shook her head. ‘No.’

 

‘Why not?’

 

‘I have been in bed all night, I haven’t had a shower since yesterday.’

 

‘I know. And?’

 

‘That’s not pleasant.’

 

‘You prefer me before a shower.’ She could not counter that. ‘I would not do this if I did not fucking love it.’ Tom smiled deviously before slowly continuing down and paying attention to every spot he knew she liked before getting to his destination. ‘Lift that ass.’ Danielle smirked at him. ‘Elle.’ He warned causing her to do so. He brought down her underwear and knew that between their few moments of amorousness and her previous actions in her sleep, she was very much aroused, so, ensuring to do so before she could object, Tom concentrated on ensuring whatever heated dream Danielle was having before he woke her was very much outshone and her expectations exceeded, her moaning his name more than once amongst a string of expletives. 

 

*

 

‘I made you breakfast.’ Tom declared as Danielle walked down the stairs smiling after her shower. 

 

‘You made too much.’ She smiled, putting her arms around him. 

 

‘Mum. Emma and Jack are coming over in five.’

 

‘Thanks for warning me, what if I came down in sexy underwear, or nothing even?’

 

Tom chuckled. ‘After the seeing to I just gave you, you should at least make it to evening.’ 

 

A knock on the door and a couple of barks from the dogs put a halt to their playfulness as Danielle walked over to open it. ‘Move your fuzzy butts.’ She ordered as she unlocked it. As soon as she opened it, Mac rushed out and Bobby stayed, wagging his tail in excitement as his sister came in to greet him. Mac seemed to herd everyone in as Danielle hugged her friend and then her husband tight, congratulating Jack, having not seen him since Emma gave them her news. 

 

While Danielle was hugging them, Diana went over inspecting the cooking. ‘Danielle, Darling, these…’

 

‘Actually, any and all cooking inquiries belong with your son, not me.’ She smiled. 

 

Diana looked at Tom who seemed slightly abashed by her lack of consideration for him making the food, but the proud look on her face took some of the sting away. ‘I should have known.’ 

 

‘I was raised to be able to look after myself and not need a woman to do the basics for me.’

 

‘Except your washing.’ Danielle pointed out, causing Emma to laugh. 

 

‘I have done the washing.’ Tom declared. 

 

‘Actually, it’s true, I got him to wash the dogs' blankets.’ Danielle acknowledged. She then leant towards Emma, ‘Because let’s face it, he can’t fuck that up entirely.’ 

 

‘I heard that.’ Tom stated bemusedly. 

 

‘I wasn’t whispering.’ Danielle smiled cheekily. ‘No, he’s getting there. We just won’t let him at the wools yet.’

 

‘Yet?’ 

 

‘Soon, we’ll have you ready for Paddy’s Day.’

 

‘Why then?’

 

‘Realistic target dates?’ Danielle shrugged with her tongue sticking out. When Tom gave her another bemused look, she smiled widely. ‘I’ll get the plates.’ She walked over to the press. ‘Sit down and we’ll be sorting ye.’ 

 

‘You have such an Irish accent.’ Jack laughed. 

 

‘Funny, so do you.’ She retorted, earning another laugh off Emma. ‘So, what are the plans for the day?’

 

I have to go into town.’ Tom declared. Everyone looked at him unimpressed. ‘I have all the presents, I just need...I have all the presents.’

 

‘He doesn’t have all the presents.’ Emma commented. 

 

‘Will I drop you in or are you stealing the car?’ Danielle asked. 

 

‘Am I insured?’

 

‘Yep.’ She popped the ‘p’. ‘I had you put on it when I got it.’ She smiled. 

 

‘Well, then, if you don’t mind, may I  _ borrow  _ the car?’ He smiled. She nodded in response. ‘Thank you.’ 

 

‘Great, Elle, if you’re free, can you come with me to get a few things sorted after lunch?’ Emma asked. ‘Just us.’

 

‘Woo, girl’s afternoon, I am in.’ Danielle beamed. 

 

‘I guess I am being abandoned?’ Jack looked sadly at his wife.

 

‘Yes!’ both women responded at once, before laughing together. 

 

‘You’re as bad as children.’ Diana smiled fondly.

 

'Actually, if you're not trying to hide something, Tom?' Jack looked at his brother-in-law hopefully. 

 

'Not at all, please, I would actually enjoy the company.'

 

*

 

‘So, how are you and Tom?’ Emma asked as they made their way about the store. 

 

‘Good, why?’ Danielle asked worriedly. 

 

‘I was just asking.’ Emma assured her. ‘Are you okay with the premiere?’

 

‘Scared, nervous and excited is the general gist.’ 

 

‘Have you something for it?’

 

‘Not yet.’

 

‘You’ll need to get something.’

 

‘I will need to figure out how much your mum tends to overfeed me too.’ 

 

Emma smiled. ‘Well, if you two are staying for all of Christmas, you will need something akin to maternity wear.’

 

‘Jesus, could you imagine if that was noticed?’ Emma erupted in laughter. ‘And I thought the talk of marriage was scaring Tom.’

 

‘He’d faint.’

 

‘After last Christmas, I think that would terrify him.’

 

Emma ceased laughing. ‘What happened last Christmas, you mean your arm?’

 

‘No.’ Danielle inhaled and wondered for a moment if she should say anything. ‘Last Christmas, Tom was convinced I was pregnant.’ Emma’s mouth opened slightly as she frowned. ‘And I took a test because he was so terrified, and well, the test came back positive.’ Emma’s eyes widened and for a moment, she looked to Danielle’s stomach, confused. ‘But the test was faulty, so I took another one, and that one worked and said what I was saying, that I was not, but for a few minutes...Jesus Em, I nearly lost my life.’

 

‘I dare say, especially with how you feel about such things.’ 

 

‘I know, I...I wouldn’t be part of Safeguard, not properly, and Tom and I…’

 

‘Hey…’ Emma hugged her tight. ‘It was just a scare.’

 

‘I knew I wasn’t, but when that test gave the doubt…’

 

‘I know. I knew I was pregnant, I just felt so off.’

 

‘Well, I am so excited for you.’ 

 

‘Can I tell you something?’ Danielle gave a nod. ‘We didn’t plan this yet.’ Danielle’s brow rose. ‘They said it would take a few months at least, if not a year, and…’ She looked down and shrugged. 

 

‘How long were you off it?’

 

‘Six weeks.’ Danielle laughed. ‘Yeah, so I do get the shocked reaction. If not slightly differently.’

 

‘Well, yeah. You do. And how are you feeling?’

 

‘So nervous, so scared but so so happy and excited. I made a person.’

 

‘I know, and I cannot wait to start spoiling them.’

 

‘Oh God, this is going to be worse than me with the Duchess, isn’t it?’

 

‘Oh yes. This is my first baby niece or nephew. I mean, I always loved the Duchess, and I adore spoiling her, but this time is different.’

 

‘You’re part of the family two ways now. Though…’

 

‘Do not mention a wedding, please.’

 

‘Mum is still talking about it.’

 

‘We can handle her, don’t make me have to deal with you too.’

 

‘Oh, I don’t want you getting married.’ Danielle gave her a confused look. ‘I am not having “Cankles” in your wedding photos, you are waiting until this one is born and you and I are going to get wedding fit together.’

 

Danielle laughed. ‘Sure thing, Pippa Middleton.’

 

‘God, I am never going to have that ass.’

 

‘We’ll make sure you get a dress to give you the illusion of it.’ Danielle promised. 


	135. A Few Drinks and Dodgy Dinners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tom and Jack for a bite to eat and a few drinks, leading to a few laughs for Elle and more than sore heads for the men.

Danielle read the message and laughed to herself, not entirely surprised by its contents. Tom and Jack had decided to get a pub dinner, she knew what that meant, they would be back, about eleven-ish, slightly drunk and she would have to collect her car from wherever it had been parked tomorrow. She texted back and told him to enjoy himself, knowing Tom was bothered that he did not get to spend time with Emma’s husband as much as he liked. They knew each other a bit, but his busy schedule had meant that he did not know Jack as well as he wanted, and with very limited “just them” time, they never really got the chance to strengthen it. With Emma and Jack now readying for parenthood, chances would become more scarce, so it was, in her opinion, good for them to do so when possible. 

Emma was a tad more bothered by it but admitted that was solely because she felt ill and tired, and not that she did not want her husband to do such things. Diana and Danielle hunted her off to bed early, something she did not argue and the pair spoke for a short time before Danielle went to her own home and organised it somewhat. 

Tired, she went to be herself at ten, sending Tom a text saying she would be asleep when he got there and that there was a bottle of water with his name on it at his side of the bed, she got a thumbs up and a few X’s it return. She fell asleep reading her book, which fell to the side as she turned to get comfortable, her body leaning in towards Tom’s pillow. 

*

Tom ensured he was as quiet as possible entering the house, seeing that it was in darkness and knowing that Danielle was asleep from her earlier text. At that moment, trying to negotiate the house in his somewhat inebriated state, he wished he and Jack had been more restrained with their drinking. The dogs were alerted to his presence, causing him to rush into the kitchen to where Mac was in defence mode, not knowing who had entered his home, Bobby beside him, trying to imitate the older dog’s stance. On seeing it was Tom, both became excited immediately. He let them out to the bathroom, taking a drink of water while waiting for them to finish before letting them back in and making sure they were settled and the house was locked before closing the kitchen door, jumping slightly when he saw someone in the hallway. ‘Fuck, what are you doing up, you’re supposed to be asleep?’

‘I was woken up.’ Danielle laughed. 

‘By what? I was quiet.’

‘Tom, look at my mother’s table.’ 

Tom did as she suggested. ‘Oh.’ The table was pushed out, the contents of it either knocked over or onto the floor. ‘Did I…?’

‘No, it’s fine.’ She smiled, moving it back in. ‘Come on, Ninja-Hiddles, bed for you.’

‘You’re not mad?’

Danielle laughed. ‘Why would I be?’

‘It’s your mum’s table.’

‘And?’

‘I woke you?’

‘And?’ She took Tom’s hand and urged him towards the staircase. ‘Come on, bed.’

‘I’m sorry I am a little drunker than planned.’

‘Did you have fun?’

‘It was very pleasant.’

‘Then, stop apologising, you are allowed have a few drinks, so long as my car is where you left it?’

‘It is.’ Tom confirmed. 

‘Then, don’t be worrying about having a pleasant evening for yourself.’ She smiled as she led them up the stairs. 'Come on.'

‘I am loving the view.’ Tom commented, causing Danielle to laugh. ‘You have a sexy ass.’

‘I take it you were on the Jameson tonight?’

‘Why? What makes you say that?’

‘Well, it is known to arouse.’

‘Your ass is known to do that to me, even without whiskey.’ He grinned. 

‘I thought I was the ass person here?’ Danielle joked. 

‘Only mine though, right?’

‘I don’t go around looking at men’s arses when they are not my partner,’ she ensured. ‘I’m not a perv.’

‘The things you think about my arse are a little pervy, though.’ Tom chuckled. When they got to the top of the stairs, he put his arms around her waist as he walked behind her. 

‘You’re not getting any when you are drunk.’ She warned. 

‘Why not?’

‘Because you are drunk, I am not, and I am tired.’

‘I am not drunk.’

‘My Mam’s table.’

‘I’m a teeny bit drunk.’

‘Yes, yes you are.’ She laughed as he tried to make his thumb and index go only millimetres apart and failing in his current somewhat inebriated state. 

‘I’m lucky you are understanding.’

‘Tom, you have gotten a bit drunk for the first time in months, I would have to be an absolute wagon to have an issue with that. That’s not healthy.’ She explained, bringing him into their room and directing him to the bed, where he sat obediently. ‘Now, get undressed.’ 

Tom’s brows rose and a cheeky smile came onto his face. ‘You’d love that, wouldn’t you?’

Danielle just laughed at his playfulness. ‘I would, yes.’ Tom rose to his feet again and started humming slightly off-key music and swaying slightly while pulling off his jumper, causing Danielle to erupt in laughter once more. ‘Bed.’ She ordered between attempts to take in some air. 

‘I’m not even to my boxers and you want me.’ That only set her off again. She was going to respond but he stumbled slightly even though both of his feet were on the floor, which only added to her laughter. ‘Stop it.’

‘Or you’ll what?’ She challenged. ‘You can’t even stand.’

‘I am standing.’

‘Not properly.’

‘You never said that part the first time though.’ Tom stated smugly. ‘What’s with the smile?’

‘I am smiling because you are making me smile with your silliness.’

‘No, there’s something more to the smile.’ Even in his less than sober state, Tom could tell her smile was not a simple one because of his actions.

‘I am just thinking of how much I love you. Even if you are an absolutely hilarious twat sometimes.’ She giggled. He gave her another goofy grin, causing Danielle to smile more. ‘Come on, you need to get ready for bed.’

‘Yes, Ma’am.’ Tom sat down to untie his shoes and groaned. ‘Elle?’

‘I have you.’ She smiled, going over and helping him. ‘Love, when was the last time you drank like this? More than one or two?’

‘Months.’ She nodded. ‘I am going to regret this tomorrow.’

‘How bad did Jack do?’

‘There’ll be fighting for the toilet in the morning in Mum's if Emma has morning sickness.’

‘Wonderful.’ Danielle got both of his shoes off before noting he had only made it two buttons in his fumbling. ‘Here.’

‘Thanks.’ He watched as she undid the buttons quickly. ‘I’m a bit drunker than I thought.’

‘You think?’ Danielle smiled again, before helping him get off his shirt. ‘Now unbutton and zip down your pants.’

‘Elle?’

‘Hmm?’ when he did not reply, she looked at him. ‘Yes?’

‘You’re beautiful.’

‘You’re drunk.’

‘Doesn’t stop you being beautiful.’ He leant forward and kissed her, cupping his hand against her cheek. ‘So beautiful, my Elle.’ 

‘Tom…’

‘It is so hard not to not ravish you right now.’ He paused after his statement and repeated it to himself, realising his error. 

‘You need to get ready for bed and drink some water. You are failing to English.'

‘I chased the whiskey with water.’

‘I think it is safe to say the whiskey won that race.’ Danielle rose to her feet again. ‘I will go to the toilet and you can use it then. You’ve made me laugh too much.’

‘Okay.’ Tom gave a military salute as she went to the bathroom. 

When Danielle came out again, she snorted before laughing again. Tom was lying on her side of the bed, his mouth opened slightly and the starts of a light snore beginning. ‘You adorkable eejit.’ She shook her head as she spoke, wondering how he managed to fall asleep in under a minute. Getting into his side of the bed, she tried to get comfortable, finding it slightly odd with his harder pillow, but as soon as she lay down, she felt Tom’s arm snake around her and smiled as he pulled her to him, spooning her as he slept. 

*

When Danielle woke the next morning, it took her a moment to realise what she was hearing. Hearing the toilet flush, she forced herself out of the bed and left the room, going down to leave out the dogs before making a remedy. When she returned upstairs, she put what she made on the bedside locker before going to the bathroom door and knocking. ‘Tom?’

‘I made an error in judgement.’ Was all she got in return. ‘Never again.’

‘Open the door, Love.’

‘No.’ There was another violent sound of him throwing up.

‘Tom, do as I say. Open the door.’ She stated firmly as soon as he finished vomiting again. There as the sound of a toilet flushing before the door was unlocked, she opened it gently and winced slightly at the smell of vomit mixed with whiskey. ‘Hey.’ Her voice was kind and sympathetic again. 

‘I don’t want you seeing me like this.’

‘Well, tough. I….Tom…’ She put her hand to his forehead. ‘What did you eat last night?’

‘Are to trying to blame the food?’

‘Just answer me.’

‘I...Just some scampi.’

‘Did it taste okay?’

‘Lovely actually, why?’

‘You’re sweating mad, I am not sure if it is the “whiskey sweats” or you are actually sick.’ 

‘What are whiskey sweats?’

‘I would have thought it self-explanatory if I am honest.’ She smiled, getting a cloth, wetting it, wringing it out and dabbing it to his face. ‘Any more?’

‘Not for now.’ 

‘Then, back to bed, hydrate, and rest.’

‘I…’

‘No arguing, shoo.’ She urged him to his feet and aiding him to the bedroom. 

‘You stole my side of the bed.’ Tom stated indignantly.

‘You stole mine first.’ She laughed. 

‘What?’

‘I went to the bathroom after stripping you to your pants last night and you were on my side, snoring when I returned from the bathroom.’

‘Shit.’ Tom swore as he recalled. ‘I am so sorry, Elle.’

‘Don’t be. You had fun, you came home safely, you were playful and funny, not aggressive and angry, so I would never say anything about you going out for a few.’ She smiled fondly. ‘You actually were hilarious.’ She beamed. ‘Go back to bed for a while and sleep some of this off.’ 

‘I love you.’ 

‘I love you too, but is there a reason you said it like that?’ Danielle laughed. ‘You sound like someone who is dying of war wounds.’

‘I think I may be.’ 

‘You’ll survive.’ She promised, kissing his forehead. 

*

After Tom fell back asleep, Danielle got up and walked the dogs, seeing as she knew there would be less chance of it later when Tom was awake, because he would be nursing a sore head. She was joined by Diana and Poppy and the pair drove to the beach to walk them before Diana brought Danielle to the town Tom told her he and Jack had gone to, sure enough, there was her car, parked in the town carpark. She had brought the keys that Tom had left on the kitchen counter the night before and tied in the dogs before driving back to the house. 

On her arrival, she noticed Diana and Emma talking in her driveway. By the time Danielle parked the car, they were over to her. ‘What’s wrong?’

‘Did Tom get sick this morning?’

‘Yes, why?’

‘Jack is really ill.’

‘Apparently, they drank a bit.’ 

‘No, Elle. Actually ill.’ Emma reiterated. 

Danielle pursed her lips. ‘Tom had a temperature. I was suspect as to whether it was the whiskey sweats as he was not that warm last night. According to him, he had scampi.’

‘Food poisoning?’

‘Mixed with a hangover, it is very possible.’

‘I am too nauseous to even go near Jack at the moment, the smell is turning my stomach something terrible.’

‘Right, I’ll go check on him. Diana, could you bring the dogs into mine?’ She handed the keys of the house to Diana and walked over to hers with Emma in tow. Danielle ran up the stairs and to the bathroom, the putrid smell of bile filling her nostrils. She knocked on the door gently. ‘Jack, it’s Elle, can I come in for a sec?’ 

‘Sure, yeah.’ She pushed in the door and gave a sympathetic look at her friend’s husband. ‘I feel like shit.’

‘You look like it too.’ She acknowledged. ‘How much did you drink?’

‘About five beers and two whisky.’ 

‘Not this inducing, so.’ She acknowledged. ‘Tom had scampi, what did you have?’

‘Just chicken curry. Nothing special.’

‘The meat was okay?’

‘Yeah, I said to Tom, it was overdone if anything.’ He nodded. ‘You know you’re not a paramedic anymore, right?’

‘How do you mean?’

‘You sound like you are taking a history.’

‘I am, of sorts.’ She watched as he began to be sick again and thought to herself. ‘Was it rice with the curry?’

‘Yeah.’ 

‘How did that taste?’

‘Milky.’

‘What?’

‘Yeah, I thought it was a wee odd, Tom thought so too.’ he spat into the bowl and flushed again. 

‘Was it white or off-white?’

‘Can’t say, it was covered in curry.’ 

‘Okay, and Tom’s?’

‘Yeah, sort of milky. It must be some coconut milk or something. He took a few spoons and didn’t take anymore, I ate it all.’

‘Shit. right, you stay here.’ She left the room and went downstairs, where Diana and Emma were waiting. ‘I think they ate bad rice.’ 

‘Rice?’ Diana repeated. 

‘Yeah, if you reheat rice incorrectly, you can get very sick.’ Emma explained. 

‘They both ate it, they are both sick, Tom less so and according to Jack, he didn’t eat as much.’

‘What do we do?’ Diana asked. 

‘Monitor them, ensure they are hydrated, wait for the vomiting to stop, give plain toast and flat 7-up and see how they are in a while.’

‘Not helped by them both getting a little drunk.’ Diana rolled her eyes. 

‘Only these two could get a hangover and food poisoning together.’ Emma scoffed. ‘I feel bad for not being more sympathetic earlier.’

‘It is partly self-inflicted.’ Danielle consoled. ‘I’ll go back and check on Tom, keep me posted here.’ 

‘You are such a boss.’ Emma laughed as she left. 

Back in her own home, Danielle rushed to check on Tom, who was moaning in bed. ‘Hey, Love.’

‘Elle?’

 

‘Yes?’

‘I feel like shit.’

‘I think you and Jack ate bad rice.’

‘Fuck.’

‘Yes, so you rest and I will look after you.’ 

‘I don’t deserve you.’ He groaned, wanting nothing more than to curl up and go back to sleep. 

‘Just rest.’

‘What about you?’

‘I am going to get a cup of tea and sit on the bed beside you so if you need me, I am there.’

Tom could not answer her again. He felt utterly horrific, but as she returned to the room, a book and a cup of tea in hand and sat beside him on the bed, he felt better, if not a little bad for tossing her day in the air.


	136. Ringing in the New Year (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Danielle ring in the new year in a passionate manner.

Tom gasped as he looked into Danielle’s eyes, their movements had been slow and meticulous with one main purpose, hit the exact parts of her body that gave her the great amount of pleasure. 

*

They had a very placid and relaxing Christmas. Tom and Jack did not have food poisoning, thankfully but a slight stomach bug, at least that was what they ascertained when Diana and Danielle began to be ill too. It was uncertain if Emma had it, she was ill with morning sickness regardless, but Danielle gave strict instruction for her to stay in a separate room to her sick husband until such time as it was clear she would not get it. 

Christmas Eve, Christmas Day and St Stephen’s Day/Boxing Day, pending who was talking about it, went well. All five adults worked together and created a wonderful dinner, as well as aiding in the washing up. Sarah and Yakov were coming for New Years, so their gifts, along with the Duchess’s were safely tidied under the tree, but everyone else’s presents had long been opened. Tom made sure to keep an eye on Danielle so she did not see fit to go cycling alone and risk a repeat of the year before, she made jest at the fact she had to assist with the washing up this year. 

Jack and Emma left for his parent’s who had just arrived back from a trip to Spain for Christmas, the day after Sarah and Yakov arrived, allowing all three siblings some time together. Danielle cooked dinner that night so that Diana could spend time with her children. 

Come New Year's Eve, they were in Diana’s until ten in the evening before the terrible jokes about seeing each other next year were said and Tom and Danielle went to theirs again, taking the dogs out to the toilet before sitting on the sofa, aimlessly flicking TV channels. 

‘A far cry from the party of last year.’ Tom commented. 

‘Yes. I prefer this though. No overdosing doses here. Just you, me and our dogs and your family.’ Danielle leant against him. 

‘They see themselves as your family too.’

‘I know.’

‘So, you are okay with not being at some party tonight?’

‘I rather this.’ She repeated. ‘I get to curl up in bed next to you soon and start another good year with you in bed with me.’

‘That is a very good way to start a year.’ Tom concurred. ‘So there is no better way you would want to spend tonight?’

‘Well….’ She bit her lips together as she looked at his facial hair and somewhat longer hair, which she adored. ‘I can think of one thing I would like to do.’

‘Which is?’ He noticed the way she was looking at him. ‘Elle?’

Biting her lip slightly, she smiled coyly before I leaning up and kissing him. ‘I would very much like to ring in the new year showing you how much I love you.’

‘In what way?’

‘I’m sure we can think of something.’ She smiled, rising from the couch and taking her empty tea mug to the kitchen. 

Tom, knowing exactly what she was implying, began to ready himself for bed, thinking her idea to be somewhat inspired. By the time they had the dogs sorted, the house tidied somewhat and both of them ready for bed, it was close to half eleven. 

Tom took charge of the situation. He waited until Danielle finished in the bathroom and exited the en-suite into the bedroom, having hastily dealt with his nightly hygiene routine in the other bathroom and pinned her against the wall. ‘Tom?’

‘Remember in Rome, how you said about us making love, not just having sex?’ She nodded. ‘Tonight, as the clock strikes midnight, I am going to be doing that to you again.’ He promised, his voice deep and almost a purr as Danielle’s eyes widened and her pupils dilated. ‘I am going to have you pleading with me to go faster, but I am going to show you just how much I adore you, Danielle Hughes, in the most thorough and explicit manner.’ He smirked as Danielle’s breathing increased and with a slight movement of his leg, he was not in the least bit surprised to feel her crotch to be slightly damp against him. ‘Bed, Darling.’ He guided her to the bed and put her down on the mattress, littering her skin with light kisses as he lifted her top to reveal her stomach, then her bra. ‘Beautiful.’ 

‘I would think so, I got it with you in mind.’

‘You are too kind, my darling.’ He had her sit up so to remove her t-shirt. ‘God, you are so fucking sexy.’ 

‘You’re not too bad yourself, Mr Hiddleston.’ She smirked, sliding her hand down and rubbing it over the crotch of his jocks, causing him to moan as she caressed the hardening appendage within them. Both slowly and teasingly touching one another, knowing how it made them feel, enjoying the torturously slow way they were riling each other up. 

By the time Tom pulled his head back from kissing Danielle, both were panting and his forehead against hers, his now longer hair tousled and falling into his eyes. She merely smiled back and used her fingers to brush it out of his way. ‘Elle?’

‘Yes?

‘I love you.’

‘I love you too, you incredible man.’ She smiled, kissing him again and causing them both to begin another frenzy of kisses and touching. ‘I love you.’ She gasped as finally, Tom aligned himself with her body and began to push in. Both gasping as their arousal was increased by more contact with one another. Tom looked at Danielle who gave a slight nod and he began to move. 

Slowly he canted his hips, hers moving slightly so that they met his thrusts as he bottomed out. Both gasping as he moved. Danielle’s hands on his ass, one of Tom’s on her breast as he kissed her, his movements slow and meticulous as he pressed into her, watching her reaction, when she whined in pleasure and gasped as her body tightened around him, he knew he had hit the nerves within her that he knew would cause her the most pleasure while also rubbing himself as best he could against her external nerve point every time he was as deeply seated within her as possible. The manner in which her nails gripped into his ass and the way her body reacted told him that she was starting to be unable to prevent her body from reacting, her noises becoming the ones he loved so much, telling him he was giving her incredible pleasure. ‘Elle, Darling?’

‘Yes!’ Was the only reply she was capable of making. 

Looking into her eyes, Tom continued his actions, knowing how close she was getting by how she was fidgeting, biting her lip and gasping as she tried to not allow herself to go over the edge too soon. ‘Danielle.’ She frowned slightly at him using her full name, she could not remember the last time he had outside of a setting it was required or being jestfully forward, not in a manner that was simply speaking to her, though, to be fair, she was not capable of too much thinking with her body screaming for release. ‘Come for me, my beautiful Elle.’ He kissed her again passionately before leaning back, putting in more effort to get her to orgasm. He watched as she tried but failed to keep her eyes on him, instead, they closed and she gasped and moaned, her body clenching around him as finally, the pleasure he gave her became too much and she went over the precipice and was forced to give in. He watched lovingly as his name passed her lips as she experienced immense pleasure, the way she gasped him made him love her all the more. When she ceased to gasp and her orgasm ceased, Tom gently moved with more purpose towards his own release. He waited for her to give some sign that showed she was prepared for him to move more and when her legs wrapped around his and her nails dug a little more into his ass. He clenched it slightly as he continued to piston into her, aching for release, looking into eyes as he did.

‘Come on, Tom. Show me how good it feels.’

‘So good.’ He moaned, feeling her attempt to clutch around him. ‘Elle.’

‘Come on, Tom. show me.’

‘Fuck, I love you.’ He moaned as he finally reached the peak of his pleasure and whines as he released into her. ‘Fuck, I love you.’ He repeated, gasping for breath. 

‘I love you too.’ Danielle smiled as she toyed with his hair before he leant down and kissed her. 

‘Happy New Year, my beautiful Danielle.’

‘And many happy returns.’ She smiled, kissing him again. ‘I hope we have another year of this.’

‘


	137. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Early Man premiere looms, Danielle gets more worried about it, but Sophie and Nacelle both try to settle her nerves. When the day comes, how will she deal with it all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are just going to skip ahead a month with this now and start getting back on track.

‘Elle, this is too much.’

‘Just be grateful that come next Christmas, I will have someone else to annoy with this too, so I may not go as mad.’ She laughed.

‘“May not”?’ 

‘No promises, if Emma has a girl, I will probably still go as mad for boy’s clothes for your two.’

‘’Or you will just buy three of everything if she has a boy.’

‘Yeah, that’s fairly likely as well.’ Danielle acknowledged.

‘Are you alright with the premier?’ Danielle stared at the cup in front of her, not answering. ‘You’re scared.’

‘F….ing terrified.’ Danielle corrected herself as she looked at Kit who seemed to realise that that was the most opportune time to pick up a word he shouldn’t.

Sophie moved Hal to her other knee. ‘It’s not as bad as you make it out in your head, you know?’

‘People from all over the world will be sitting behind their computer screens and judging me, A - because they think they know me and B - because they think that Tom is theirs and not an actual human being.’

‘That’s only taking in a small number of his fans.’

‘Those are the ones that bother me, people being curious or people actually realise that even though they adore him, he is his own person, them I can handle, they don’t even have to like me, I just don’t like the negative people.’

‘Do you read what they say?’

‘Sometimes.’

‘Don’t, you will only upset yourself. You have seen what they have written about Ben and myself, negative people need to be toxic about others, it feeds their need for negativity.’ 

‘I know.’ Danielle looked at her cup again.

‘Have you spoken to Tom about this?’ She shook her head. ‘And why not?’

‘Because I can see he is stressing about my reaction to this and he is absolutely terrified I will scarper because of it, so if I voice my terror, he will react accordingly, ie overreact as I am doing and we could very much end up in a bad place as a result and I am not risking us for some stupid fear I have.’

Sophie pursed her lips, knowing that she would not convince Danielle to say anything to Tom. ‘I think you should tell him, but that is only my opinion.’ She stated politically before looking at her son, who was chewing his fist. ‘Not another one already.’ 

‘Toothsies.’ Danielle declared with a funny face causing him to giggle. 

‘How do you do that?’

‘I have no idea, he is probably just laughing at my accent.’

‘It hasn’t changed since you came over, has it?’

‘Not that I am aware of, my family said nothing of it changing when I went back for a few days. They’d be the first to point it out.’

‘Michael Fassbender has an odd accent.’

‘Well, he is from Kerry, that’s a normal statement for people from there. But it does seem to be a slight mix of both London and Kerry.’ 

‘Have you met him?’ 

Danielle shook her head. ‘Is he even around these parts anymore?’

‘He moved to Portugal with his wife, I think, apparently, Brexit did not make them feel welcome anymore.’

‘Understandable, I get a few comments about being a “Paddy” here taking British jobs.’ 

‘Actually, what will you do when Brexit happens?’

‘What do you mean?’

‘Will you stay?’

‘I am not leaving unless I have to, I came pre-vote, so hopefully, I am not going to be booted out. Worst case scenario, I can marry for a passport, that’s still a thing, right?’ She joked. 

Sophie had to laugh but nodded her head slightly in agreement. ‘Is that what you planned? It’s as good a reason as any these days.’

‘And I am laying down my foundations in advance for immigration too.’ Sophie laughed again. ‘I don’t know, I suppose it is different for me than for Fassbender, my partner is British, his is….Swedish isn’t it?’

‘Think so.’

‘So they don’t have ties here such as family. We do, Tom could never move out of the country, leaving his mum and dad behind.’ 

‘How was Christmas with his mum?’

‘Amazing, I love it so much, we have all the joy of family, but we still have our own space.’

‘So you don’t think you will sell now?’

‘I spoke to him about it, he really did not like the idea and looking at the reasons, I can see it makes a lot more sense to keep it than to sell it. So no, no selling.’ 

‘And you are okay with that?’

‘Yes.’ The confidence in her voice made Sophie smile, it was clear Danielle was happy with her statement. 

Sophie decided to give her more advice. ‘You will be fine, stay with Tom, let him know if you are scared and most importantly, be honest with him. Ben was the exact same, you can see him asking more than once if I am okay, Tom will do it too. And smile, they want to accuse you of being unhappy so much, don’t give it to them.’

‘Why are they so in need of putting others down?’

‘Because they are miserable and spiteful, two personality types prone to loving bringing others down. You will do fine, don’t fret.’

Danielle just nodded in response.

*

‘Elle?’ Tom knocked on the bathroom door. ‘Darling, Nacelle is here, I told her to go into the spare room, far more space in there for her to set herself up.’ 

‘Okay, just a sec, I am fighting with my hair.’ She walked out of the bathroom. ‘I am shaving it all off.’

‘Please don’t, it’s cold out, you’d regret it.’ Tom smiled, looking at her attempts to get it to do what she wanted. ‘You get your things together, and go over to her, alright?’

‘Thank you.’ She leant up and kissed him. ‘I don’t know why she insists on being here this early, am I that ugly?’

‘You are nothing of the sort.’ Tom chastised. ‘Didn’t Emma take four hours to do hair and make-up the day of her wedding.’

‘In all fairness, I never saw a more beautiful bride. The make-up only accentuated her features. She looked incredible.’

‘You looked so beautiful too.’ Tom smiled. ‘I fell utterly in love with you in every way that day. Before the wedding, while you were helping Emma, my feelings grew, but that day….I realised later what it was but I remember seeing you, walking down the aisle with Jack’s best friend and being utterly flabbergasted, you took my breath away.’ He placed his hand against her cheek. ‘Why did I waste two years? We could have had so much more time together.’

‘We both were not smart enough to take our heads out of our asses. And things happen for a reason. Who knows, if we had gotten together then, we may not have lasted.’ She pointed out. ‘Or we could be married now and be parents or perhaps we could be divorced, or just planning a wedding, we can never tell, all we can do is accept what is and change things moving forward if we are not happy with it.’

That startled Tom slightly. The idea of them married, must less as parents was a step that he thought they were a significant distance from at present. In all truth, he would see that as more of a reason to be angry at himself for not just saying something that day as they were eating or even ask her to dance, but he said nothing and missed out on two more years with her. 

‘Hey, Earth to Tom…’ He turned to see Danielle looking at him. ‘Are you alright, love?’

‘Yeah, I was just thinking.’

‘Oh dear.’ He gave her a small playful warning look. ‘I better go get ready for this.’

‘So must I, I will be back soon.’

‘Are you going somewhere?’

‘I am going to the barbers.’

‘Are you getting everything cut off?’ She eyed him warily.

‘Not at all, just groomed.’ He consoled, smiling as she relaxed. ‘This is going to stay for a while yet.’

‘Good, I love it.’

‘And if I have to shave and tidy?’

‘I like you like that too.’ She smiled, kissing him. ‘Go. This is going to take me a serious amount of time.’

‘Not at all, you are so beautiful already, Nacelle just accentuates it.’ He assured her as he gave her a kiss and left the room and going down the other room to the curious looking makeup artist. ‘She is just out of the bathroom.’

‘I’ll have her ready for you.’

‘I will get you both something on the way back from my own appointment.’ He smiled as he left. 

‘Ellie?’

‘Don’t call me that.’ Danielle growled as she came to the bedroom door. ‘Hey.’ She hugged her friend.

‘You look scared.’

‘I am scared.’

‘It’s nothing. And you have your own knight in shining armour, let’s get this started.’ They walked into the spare bedroom which had a large vanity table with a mirror. Danielle sat in the chair and watched as Nacelle looked at her before grabbing a few things. ‘We’ll get your hair in a few rollers, a nice tousled look will go well with your dress.’

‘I trust you.’ Danielle smiled, looking at the outfit she was wearing before Nacelle put a cloak over her to protect her clothes and started attacking her hair with rollers.

‘You really need to consider getting an ombre done, it would suit you so much.’ Nacelle insisted. 

‘I need to worry more about the grey hairs.’

‘Shh, you have only a few.’

‘I spent the last thirty minutes pulling out some.’

‘Try doing it with my hair and then talk to me.’ Nacelle confessed, making Danielle feel a bit better, the pair talking about anything and everything as Nacelle worked on Danielle’s hair and then makeup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I love slagging Michael's accent, I won't apologise, there's no malice behind it :)


	138. Premiering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Danielle go to the premiere of Early Man.

 

‘Just stay close to Tom when you are together and when he goes to sign a few things, I will stay close to you, alright?’ Luke instructed as he tried to reassure Danielle, who was nodding nervously. ‘This is a small event, it will be fine, a lot of smiling and a few photos, you will be fine.’

 

‘You rarely smile.’

 

‘I am a nobody in the background.’ He pointed out.

 

‘No, you’re not, you have your own fan pages and everything.’

 

‘We will not reference them.’ Luke stated firmly, causing Danielle and Tom to laugh slightly. ‘You just need to not rise to them and remain calm. Be prepared for anything.’

 

‘Like mentions of certain people?’

 

‘Amongst other things. I don’t need to tell you to not give them anything, they want to make you something interesting. If you don’t give it to them, they get bored easily, but that will not be tonight. You are, after all, going on your first official outing together. You will also be accused of being pregnant, just ignore it.’

 

‘I would do well to hide it in this dress.’ Danielle laughed, looking down at the small belt around her waist.

 

‘Yes, it is not for the expectant mother.’ Luke chuckled. ‘It is, as you have done so before, a wonderful and classy ensemble and as before, you look very much the part.’

 

Danielle looked at him and smiled. ‘You’ll have me blushing and ruining my makeup if you are not careful, Luke, don’t be bold.’

 

Tom looked at her and smiled proudly as she tried to brush off the compliment with a joke. Danielle could never take a compliment and he loved seeing her try and dismiss it. ‘The car will be here in a moment.’

 

‘Okay.’ Danielle nodded, inhaling deeply, rubbing her hands together.

 

Tom instinctively put his hand on hers, noticing how clammy it was. ‘It’ll be alright.’ He soothed. ‘I want you to do something for me, Elle.’ She looked at him worriedly. ‘Actually, I want you to do two things, we will start with the first question and go from there. Do you truly want to do this?’ For a moment, Danielle’s mind told her that this was Tom’s way of telling her he had changed his mind and that he did not want her there with him, something he caught immediately. ‘No, stop that, I am not asking for any reason other than I want you to answer me honestly. Please, tell me truthfully Elle, do you want to do this?’

 

‘Yes.’ Her answer was hardly a whisper but she nodded as she spoke.

 

‘Okay, I will have my hand in yours or my arm around you for a lot of it. If you are finding it too much, I want you to squeeze my hand tightly twice, or tap my back twice with your finger, alright. If you do that, I will have Luke bring you inside and away from everything, or if I am too busy, tell Luke, okay?’ Danielle swallowed and nodded. ‘Don’t push yourself too far for me. Do what feels right for you.’

 

‘But you….’

 

‘This isn’t about me, not this part. Today is about this movie, the movie I am in, yes, but you, your happiness and comfort are not and will not be dictated to by this. If you feel like you need to get into the theatre and away from everything, I would never be anything but accepting of that. I will never scoff at or dismiss your feelings about that. I have to stand in front of those cameras, you do not.’ He stated, looking directly into her eyes. ‘I know this is terrifying and like nothing any normal person should have to endure.’ There was a knock on the door, causing Danielle to look at it cautiously. ‘We better go.’

 

‘Where are the dogs?’ Luke asked, looking around, only then noting the severe lack of canines.

 

‘We put them into the kennels for the evening, with a premiere, you know how you can get delayed. Bobby is only able to hold it six hours and that’s at night when he’s asleep, if we get any bit delayed he will go back in his training, this way, he’s looked after fine and we can do as we please knowing that.’ Tom explained.

 

‘Good plan.’ Luke acknowledged.

 

They got into the car and drove through London, watching the streets go by, all the time, Danielle just focused out the window. It was Luke that noticed her breathing increasing first, and gave Tom a warning glance. Tom took her hand in his again, noting she went from being clammy to having actually sweaty palms. She looked at him apologetically but Tom simply smiled lovingly back. ‘You’ll be alright.’

 

‘How do you do this?’ She asked.

 

‘It’s my job.’

 

‘Rather you than me.’

 

‘You get used to it.’ She said nothing in return.

 

When they arrived, the car came to a halt and Tom looked at Danielle, who was clearly forcing herself to remain calm, with limited success. Her nostrils were flared and her eyes showed her fear but she inhaled deeply and nodded her head slightly. Tom exited the car first to the sound of women shouting his name but a moment later he turned and extended his hand to Danielle, who took another deep breath and stepped out after him. There were a few different noises that caught her attention, a gasp or two and a few more shouts from the fans but she focused on looking only at Tom, who was giving her the most loving and supportive smile. He put his arm around her waist as soon as she stood straight, supporting her as she tried to adjust to what was going on around her. There were people yelling both of their names, the photographers were all desperate to get their photos. This was their first time seeing the pair at an event together, and they were adamant to get their money’s worth. Tom kept his gentle hand on Danielle and urged her forward towards the carpet, Luke taking up the rear.

 

When they got towards the fans, Tom turned and looked at Danielle again, but she just smiled. ‘Will you be alright?’ he asked quietly.

 

‘I’ll be fine.’ She assured him with a sincere nod.

 

Tom took off his glasses and put them in his pocket. ‘I will be back in a short time, just relax, alright?’ She nodded and smiled slightly, taking a slight step more towards Luke before watching Tom leave.

 

‘You’re doing alright.’ Luke reassured her.

 

‘Who in their right mind elects to do this for a living.’ Danielle commented out of the side of her mouth, ‘It’s a circus.’

 

‘Tom does this.’

 

‘Once a blue moon, people do this as their everyday lives, it’s bonkers.’ She whispered, ensuring no cameras could see her lips move.

 

‘I know, there’s a reason I have a certain calibre of person as my clientele.’

 

‘I don’t blame you.’ Danielle commented, earning a chuckle from Luke.

 

Tom kept an eye on Danielle as he did photographs and autographs, a few of his fans saying to tell her that they loved her coat or other such things, Tom smiling and thanking them for their kind words as he posed for pictures and whatnot.

 

When he was finally done, he turned to see Luke coming towards him. ‘Where’s Elle?’ He asked quietly.

 

‘Inside with Redmayne's wife.’ Luke assured him. ‘You, however, need to go over to the rest of the cast.’ He ushered Tom along.

 

‘Fine.’ Tom was unhappy to have to ignore some fans, but with Danielle waiting for him to do what was needed, he did as required.

 

After another ten minutes or so of photos and talking, he walked into the cinema and looked around. He found Danielle in a far corner, speaking with Hannah, the pair clearly laughing at something. He walked over immediately. ‘Are you ladies okay?’

 

‘Yes, just laughing at how we both ended up with two men with the career they have when we are not inclined to enjoy such attention.’ Danielle laughed as Hannah joined in.

 

‘I think we need to start something of a club.’ Hannah added. ‘Who else is a member?’

 

‘Sophie, she’d be here too.’ Danielle commented. ‘Why do we put up with ye?’ She smiled playfully at Tom who was relieved to see her be jestful of the whole situation.

 

‘I better go over to my husband. I need to sit down and he will take forever if I go in before him.’ Hannah declared, saying her goodbyes and leaving.

 

‘How are you?’ Tom asked immediately after she left.

 

‘I’m fine, that is….how are you not overwhelmed, everyone was screaming your name.’

 

‘I block a lot of it out.’

 

‘I don’t know how you do it.’

 

‘Are you alright though?’

 

‘Yes.’ She nodded. ‘I was scared but I did not fuck up.’

 

‘That is something, I suppose.’ Tom jested, putting his arm around her and gently guiding her to where they were required to go. ‘Let’s see what you think of this.’

 

Tom watched as Danielle laughed at the movie, but mostly, she just looked at him when Lord Nooth spoke and giggled, enjoying his accent as the character as well as the silliness of it all. Tom watched her reactions and the way she looked at him, as well as thought about how she had been with the situation in its entirety. When the movie was done they sat for another minute.

 

‘Well?’

 

‘I don’t think you ever had as much fun with a character.’ Danielle laughed.

 

‘I must confess, it was an incredibly fun time.’ He chuckled. ‘You liked it?’ She nodded. ‘Good.’

 

Danielle was unsure why she even did it, she knew there were others around but at that moment, she didn’t care, she leant over and gave Tom a chaste kiss. For his part, Tom was slightly shocked, having never thought she would do such a thing. ‘Thank you.’

‘What for?’

 

‘Sharing this with me.’

 

Tom’s brows furrowed. ‘I think you have it the wrong way around.’

 

‘I disagree.’ She smiled. ‘So, what is next?’

 

‘Afterparty.’ He grinned.

 

‘Which entails?’

 

‘Food and drinks.’ Tom smiled cheekily.

 

‘You are going to have a few whiskeys and get frisky aren’t you?’

 

‘Yes to the whiskey, but not here for the amorousness, that is for as soon as we get home, I may be a little amorous then.’ He grinned.

 

‘Luke will appreciate that.’ Danielle smiled.

 

‘Yes, he will.’ They looked to the side to see Luke giving them a warning glare, both looking at him as innocently as they could but failing.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pictures used are not mine, all copyright is that of the owners.


	139. Fun, Games and Reports (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle and Tom barely make it in the door home before they enjoy their night even more, but the next morning, it is not a hangover that has Danielle feeling queasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tad bit of artistic licence in this chapter. 
> 
> The reviews given for Early Man are actual reviews.

Tom barely heard the door of the house close before he pushed Danielle against it, kissing her hungrily. ‘You fucking tease.’

‘What’s the matter? You seem a little frustrated.’ She grinned wickedly. He began to kiss her again, his hand sliding up her leg before pushing her skirt out of the way. ‘What, here?’

‘Can’t wait.’ Tom moaned, pushing her up so that she was off the ground and was caught between him and the door, lifting her skirt higher again and pulling down her underwear. At the same time, she was fighting with his suit. Barely getting his boxers out of the way, he pushed into her, knowing she was wet from the playing and teasing she had done in the taxi home. She gasped as he bottomed out in her pinning her hands over her head with one hand while the other held her thigh up. Danielle found purchase on the radiator cover that was inside the hallway next to the door using that to alleviate some of her weight from Tom as he concentrated in thrusting his hips, kissing her passionately as he did so. ‘So beautiful.’

‘Fuck, Tom.’ Danielle moaned as he moved. ‘Fuck.’ He moved faster and faster until the door knocker began to rap against the door on the other side. ‘Tom, too loud, neighbours.’

‘Fuck em.’ He swore, too busy enjoying the sensation of Danielle’s body against his. 

‘Can’t, I’m fucking you.’

‘I think you will find that it’s the other way around, Darling.’ Tom chuckled as he continued what he was doing. When the door knocker began to become louder, he swore again before pulling them away from the door and to the wall over next to the radiator, giving Danielle better purchase and continued his previous rhythm, his forehead against hers and his mouth open as he gasped and groaned in the pleasure, his hand once more pinning hers above them. ‘I want to see how long this takes.’ He grinned as he continued to move. ‘God, you feel so good.’

Danielle simply concentrated on not allowing her leg slip from its place of purchase as well as focusing on the incredible pleasure Tom was having her experience. She loved teasing him all evening, knowing that the few whiskeys he had were causing him to become a tad aroused and the manner in which he was eyeing her chest making it very clear. She had thought they would make it through the hallway of their home before he would want to ravish her, but as he continued to slap his hips against her, trying to get as much of himself into her as possible, he created the most incredible pleasure for her. Tom shifted slightly to lift her more as his grip was slipping, in doing so, he forced the angle of his thrusts to alter and begin to cause him to hit against every area, inside and out of Danielle’s body that gave her pleasure. 

The sounds she made told Tom everything he needed to know, and to his relief, he was elated to hear she was close to her own orgasm as he was nearing his, so ignoring the pain in his hand from holding a large portion of her weight at such an obscure angle and continued what he was doing so to give her the pleasure he knew she yearned for. On hearing her gasps become harsher and more frequent, as well as the occasional moan, he knew she was reaching her peak, so he pressed his lips to hers and concentrated his efforts until he felt her fight against the hand that was holding hers above their heads and felt her fist clench as her body became overcome with pleasure. She moaned loudly as it all became too much and she fell over the edge of her orgasm. Tom cherished the feeling of her body falling apart around him before allowing himself fall over also; brushing his nose up her face alongside her own, his mouth before he clenched his teeth and heard himself groan her name as his hand fell from holding hers and helped him carry her weight as his legs felt unsteady at his orgasm. Lowering Danielle gently to the ground, he slowly pulled out of her. ‘Thank you.’

‘What for, you did all the work, not me.’

‘For today, thank you.’ He smiled. ‘I...I cannot tell you how much it meant to me to have you by my side.’

‘It was different and terrifying.’ She saw the concern on his face. ‘But I am glad I was there for you.’

‘So, more in the future?’

‘Yes.’ She nodded with a smile. ‘If you want me there, then yes.’ 

Elated, he kissed her with even more passion than before. ‘Do you think Luke is mad?’

Danielle giggled. ‘We controlled ourselves, barely. If he had been in the taxi home with us, however…’

‘I cannot help it, not with you looking as you do. So beautiful.’ He kissed her again. 

Danielle’s hands cupped his face, going through his bristly facial hair that had, for now, become a constant feature on his face, and with the longer hair, she had to admit, she adored it. Tom was elated by her reaction, noting how she bit her lip often when looking at him or gave other small indicators as to loving his appearance. ‘Well, I don’t think I will be too welcome again if this will be a constant feature, poor Luke will have kittens when we finally go too far.’

‘Oh, a “when”?’ Tom grinned. ‘You have me intrigued now. What do you envision, a romp in a coat closet?’

‘Well, we did just fuck inside the front door.’

‘I regret nothing.’ He kissed her hand. ‘We do need bed though.’

‘Most definitely.’ Danielle agreed, rushing up the stairs. 

‘Elle?’

‘I am not staining anything with your bodily fluids.’ She called back. 

‘Fair enough.’ He acknowledged, followed her up, not enjoying the feel of his now damp boxers that he had pulled back up to prevent the same issue. 

*

‘Morning, Darling.’ Danielle turned around to see Tom lying down in the bed next to her. 

‘Hey. What time is it?’

‘Half nine.’

‘A sleep in.’

‘Yes.’ Tom pulled her to him and kissed her. 

‘Again?’

‘If you’re up for it.’ He grinned cheekily. 

‘Insatiable.’ She chuckled, giving him a kiss before going under the covers and kissing her way down his body while he bit his lower lip and moaned as she specifically chose areas of his body she knew tortured him in the most pleasurable way. 

*

‘Well, what are the reviews?’

Tom looked up from his phone to see Danielle patting her hair dry. ‘Good.’

‘Yeah?’ Her smile was one of genuine delight. 

‘You seem somewhat surprised.’

‘Well, I like it but I am not a critic, they influence cinema-goers to come and see it.’ She pointed out. ‘Who is saying what?’

‘“Early Man is an utterly silly feature from Nick Park and Aardman Animations that manages to be fresh and delightful.” That is the New York Times.’ Tom read. ‘“A welcome return to a form of stop-motion that takes pride in the technique's inevitable imperfections (such as thumbprints in the modelling clay), while putting extra care into the underlying script.” That is Variety.’ He added. ‘Then there is the Telegraph “Watch Early Man, the new film from Aardman Animations, and you’ll understand. Mere words can’t do the sequence justice”.’ He finished. 

‘Brilliant.’ Danielle smiled. ‘And the negative?’

‘Only that it is a safe script, predictable, the usual sorts of things.’

‘So no really bad reviews?’

‘No, it seems to be something of a three to four-star rating all around.’

‘Woohoo, go you and your ridiculous accent, which, I have to say, I am still laughing at.’ Danielle giggled. 

Tom chuckled as he rose to his feet and walked over to her. ‘It was incredibly fun.’ 

‘What had you looking at reviews anyway?’

He wrapped his arms around her. ‘Luke sent me a message, saying congratulations on the movie being reviewed well by the papers, so he sent me a few links and also...is the Irish Independent any good?’

‘It’s gotten a bit trashy over the past few years, more about gossip and tabloid stuff than I can remember, why?’ Danielle asked, not sure why he would ask about that paper.

‘You’re front page on it.’

‘What?’ Danielle’s voice went up two octaves as she spoke.

‘Well, it would be more accurate to say we are but you are their focus.’ 

‘Why?’

‘They decided that you were worth talking about.’

‘What sort of slow week is Ireland having if I am news, much less front page. What are they even saying?’

‘Well, the picture is us at the premiere and the caption is…’ He got the picture up on the screen which Danielle immediately inspected. It was to the right-hand side of the page, taking up a notable size of it in Danielle’s opinion. “Connemara born Danielle Hughes premieres alongside British actor boyfriend Tom Hiddleston at Early man premiere, see page six.” written underneath. ‘We are also in the Daily Mail but only page eight, and you are the focus of a lot of that too.’

‘This feels weird.’ Danielle commented. ‘What did they say?’

‘Well, I am not sure of the Daily Mail, I think Luke got about four lines in and had to get stronger coffee, you know how hard it is to even attempt to read something in that. And the Irish Independent is really focusing on your success and how I am just one of the things you achieved in recent times, your rise through Safeguard and your sterling career as a paramedic, your success in triathlon, it’s all they wrote about really.’ He seemed proud of her for that. ‘It also commented on your fashion, your practicality, they are really pushing you as a role model for women.’

‘That is just odd.’ Danielle was unsure how to feel about it all. ‘It can’t all be good.’

‘Well, there are some references to the album and “The Heeler” but nothing is being taken as a negative about you, if anything, they seem to maintain that you are more formidable than others as you are from a small family vet practise on the West Coast of Ireland and not the daughter of some wealthy finance...what did her father do again, something that made money.’ Tom dismissed. 

‘I wasn’t exactly poor and I am not exactly rich now.’ Danielle pointed out.

‘But you are a success, a businesswoman, a formidable mind. I am being noted as needing a strong female in my life from it and I may be inclined to agree.’ Tom smiled. Seeing her uncertainty, he pulled her to him. ‘Are you okay?’

‘Yeah.’ She dismissed. ‘I mean, for one thing, I am not near Bernadette today, she would be an utter dose, so that’s not a bad thing.’ 

Tom could not stop himself from laughing as he thought of Danielle’s insufferable aunt.


	140. London is Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle goes to New York on a business trip and when she gets home, plays hostess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I genuinely thought I published this chapter about 3 days ago, but clearly, my computer had other ideas.

Danielle sighed as the pilot declared they had finally made it back to London. There was an issue in New York that meant her flight was cancelled, which in the grand scheme of things was not too problematic, she was, of course, her own boss, but it did mean she had to rearrange a few things around that she had planned for the next day, and the dinner she had planned to have with Tom that night with perhaps some fun, was cancelled, but overall, it was fine, she just wanted to be home. 

The few days in New York were tedious and boring. It was mostly regarding the business side of Safeguard, taxes, profits, the usual boring work, but there was also a few arguments regarding blame for the few incidences that had occurred in the work year. When the finger-pointing of said blame began, Danielle sat back and read the entirety of the documentation for her office, since none of the lawsuits were directly against her office, so the finger-pointing parties would be brave to even suggest she had a part in any of them. She read the costs of the business and noted that they needed to streamline a few issues regarding costs in the office. While the men bickered, she wrote a few suggestions on a post-it and placed it in her file. When it was suggested she move herself to the US as she was the only one without a blot in her worksheet, she scoffed and told them it was London or nothing. She would happily walk away from the job that day were they to cut the London office or insist she leave it, reminding them that she was not even a year with the company and they had not had the productions to match anything the US offices had faced, so she would not be likely to have had the issues they had had, but with their name growing in Europe also, it was only a matter of time that their business would pick up larger projects and be prone to the same issues as the US offices had. Offers of better packages and deals did nothing to sway her, she was adamant, she wanted London, it was her home, that is where she had built her life and nothing would sway that. The most she would do would be to move out of the city, but her home was with Tom in Britain with their dogs, friends and family. 

She was spotted a few times in New York, a few people took photos and even a girl came up to her and asked her to tell Tom that he had inspired the girl to follow her dream and that she had been accepted to some acting school and to thank him for being an inspiration. Danielle smiled and said she would before messaging Tom to tell him. Overall, the trip was boring. New York was interesting, or she assumed it was. She saw very little in her time there due to her busy time dealing with all things Safeguard related. There were also events planned in the evenings in different restaurants which most often ended up in clubs, the latter part of which, Danielle avoided. She was not interested in such things and the last thing she wanted to do was be seen acting mad without Tom there. Even a simple stumble would be construed as being shitfaced drunk and she did not want that. Never did she think that she would have to consider such things, but Danielle found herself actively considering such and as she skyped Tom or messaged him from her hotel room and watched the terrible photos go up on Facebook pages of those she worked with, she did not regret her decision. Tom urged her to go the first night, but when he saw she wanted to stay in, he said nothing more, instead telling her what happened in her absence. 

She walked through the arrivals lounge, getting her bag and walking through the airport terminal and into the drop off area. She had it planned and was just waiting to see if the timing worked well, sure enough, not five minutes later, she saw her car coming towards her, chuckling to herself at Tom smiling at her from the driver’s seat. She walked to the door to the back seat and placed her suitcase and rushed to her own door, seeing the line of traffic that was coming behind them. 

Tom, seeing the same dilemma barely waiting to hear the click of her seatbelt before driving off. ‘Hello.’ He grinned almost coyly. 

‘Hi, what are you driving my car?’ She smiled.

‘The dogs and I went for a spin today and your car was closest to the gate.’

‘You did that ridiculous thing where you cannot get your car out with my car in the way, haven’t you?’ Tom said nothing but looked sheepishly at the road, causing her to laugh. ‘How are you?’

‘I’m fine, I missed you, but fine. What about you, you seemed annoyed yesterday?’

‘I was forced to be away a night more than I wanted, of course I was. I just...New York is not somewhere I would go too often. I went to Central Park, which was beautiful, but…..I wanted to be home.’

‘So no move the “Big Apple” for you?’ Tom asked. 

‘Not in a million years.’ She shook her head. ‘They wanted me to move over, did I tell you that?’ She turned to look at him, seeing the shock on his face. ‘I told them I would walk before I would ever consider it. This is home, I am not leaving.’ 

‘What did they say?’

‘What could they say? They only want me over there because of the whole no lawsuits here thus far.’ 

‘So they want to drag you down in your stats?’ Tom’s jaw clenched. After the comments Lucas made regarding her using Tom as a stepping stone the time he offered her a part of the business, he was not too fond of the Australian, when all of the errors by the US offices were forced onto her desk causing her to have to work double shifts, he became more unlikely to become a fan of her fellow partners. He hoped when the time came to consider her options after the five-year contract, she would consider more options than staying with Safeguard if such became more commonplace. 

‘No, I think they are just hoping to spread the madness in general but I am not interested. I want to be here, with you, our dogs and all this...okay, I would like a little less rain.’

Tom chuckled before taking her hand in his and kissing her knuckles. ‘Even with the rain?’

‘There is no question for me, this is home.’ 

Tom smiled as she recited the words that he had said the time people were urging him to go to LA to have more of a chance with his acting career. ‘Even if it is not Ireland?’

‘I miss Ireland, I miss a lot about it, but I built my life here.’ 

Tom bit the inside of his cheeks at her declaration, she saw her life with him. The offer of more at work paled in comparison to what she had with him. He heard her trying to stifle a yawn beside him. ‘Did you not sleep well last night?’

‘I didn’t sleep at all, and then there was this woman on the plane, in the seat in front of me, God Tom, she was like a banshee.’

‘A what?’

‘A banshee, a sort of Irish fairy, renowned for its high pitched wails and shrieking.’

‘So no sleep there either?’

‘None.’

‘I need to ask, about tonight?’

‘Yes?’

Tom glanced at her for a moment, seeing her confusion. ‘You forget what we planned?’

Danielle thought for a moment before groaning. ‘Shite, I forgot.’

‘I will send them a text.’

‘What, no. We had this planned with ages.’

‘You’re too tired though.’

‘Doesn’t matter, I will go home, get an hour and go get ready.’

‘Elle…’ Tom interrupted. ‘Ben and Sophie won’t mind.’

‘I was supposed to be home yesterday.’ Danielle groaned. ‘I want this.’ Tom glanced at her for another moment as they wanted to join the flow of traffic. ‘I want to do this.’

‘I don’t want you to feel pressured.’

‘How tidy is the house?’

‘Good, I mean, I didn’t wash behind the couch, but…’

‘Right, stop at Waitrose on the way back, or the Co-op and we’ll grab what’s needed. I’ll jimmy the food a little so it won’t take us too long to do and we’ll be sorted.’

‘So dominant, aren’t you?’ Tom smiled. 

‘You love it.’ She grinned in return. 

*

‘Right, that’s everything.’ Elle smiled, putting her arms around Tom. ‘Thank you for all your help.’

Tom turned and enveloped her in his arms. ‘Any time Darling, the doing of jobs to entertain our friends is not a burden for you alone.’ He leant down and kissed her. ‘I have missed you.’

‘It’s only been a week.’

‘A long and terrible week.’

‘So what day are you heading to promote Infinity War?’

‘Too soon.’ 

‘Are we going to your mums for your birthday?’

‘Not this year.’ Danielle looked at him. ‘I am needed here the morning after.’

‘But she’s coming here, right?’

‘I was going to talk to you about that.’

‘What “talk about” she is your mother, of course, she has to come here.’

‘Dad wants to be part of things too.’

‘Oh.’

‘Exactly.’

‘They are adults, they know how to behave.’

‘You don’t mind?’

‘Why would I mind? Tom, they are your family. Speaking of family, guess who is coming to London?’

‘Your aunt that is less than pleasant?’

‘Close. Siobhán.’ 

‘Yeah?’ 

‘She and the poor fecker she is going out with are coming over for a few days. I said I would be available to spend time with her. If you are available, we should bring them for dinner.’ 

‘I think that’s a wonderful idea. Where are they staying?’

‘I got them a good deal in Premier Inn in Archway.’

‘Close enough to town.’ 

‘Exactly, and a healthy distance from here. Family are great but under your roof, not always. I will meet them in King’s Cross and show them where to go and see what days they want to do what and let you know.’ 

‘Sounds like a plan.’ He pulled her to him. ‘You’re exhausted.’

‘Is that your way of telling me I look like crap?’

‘No, I did not say “you look exhausted”, I am saying you are exhausted, I can see you are tired, but you don’t look half bad for someone as tired as you are.’

Danielle laughed as he grinned at her cheekily. ‘Hey.’ He chuckled. ‘I am tired, I won’t lie, but I want to do this. We don’t get to see Ben and Sophie as we would like. Speaking of which, I need to put the roast veggies into the oven.’

‘Good….’ Tom paused as Mac and Bobby barked, informing them that their guests had arrived. ‘I get that, you do this.’ He kissed her for a moment before walking out of the room. 

Danielle did as she had planned. When she turned around again, she smiled warmly. ‘Well, hello strangers.’ 

Sophie hugged her tight. ‘You survived the madness of a premiere.’

‘Barely. It is so hard.’

‘So no Infinity War for you?’

‘I have not even considered it, we’ll see. How is work?’

‘Overwhelming, what time did you get back yesterday?’

‘I am home with about, six hours, I think. And I did that thing where I went for a sleep and woke more tired than I went to sleep.’ 

‘I hate that, you should have called and cancelled.’ Ben leant down and kissed her cheek. ‘Hello.’

‘Hi.’ Danielle smiled back. ‘Tom offered, but I wanted to see you both, we both did.’

‘Well, we are amazing.’ Ben chuckled. 

‘Drinks?’

‘You know me so well.’ Ben beamed as he clapped Tom’s shoulder, the two men going to get something to drink. 

Danielle rolled her eyes before getting two wine glasses and the white wine she knew Sophie liked. ‘So, how are my favourite boys?’

‘So bloody adorable, I need to show you a picture of them in a minute, but for now, you need to talk to me about how you felt at the premiere.’

‘Are you asking or is Tom asking through you?’

‘I am asking. Tom doesn’t need me to ask for him.’

‘Well, he has used Ben-ogram and Sophie-ograph before. It was fine, I just...the shouting was so loud.’

‘It can be overwhelming.’ Sophie nodded. ‘How were the fans?’

‘Great, good, I cannot fault them. If any of the nasty ones said anything, I didn’t hear it. All the ones that spoke to Tom were apparently complementary and one or two papers covered it and yeah, there were a few comparisons to any woman he stood next to for more than six seconds and indeed Swift, but overall, it was fine. The weird thing is, the Irish Independent, a paper from home, obviously, went into more detail than most about me, talking about my career and whatnot, so that felt a little odd.’

‘I know, they will get what they want, then they tend to leave you alone. But of course, that means….’

‘They’ve already snooped around and made you uncomfortable?’ Danielle finished. 

‘Yes, it’s not nice, but we signed up for this, both of us.’ Sophie stated factually. ‘We knew about who Ben and Tom were, about their fans and how we would be treated. We should not have to deal with this, but we knew about it being a factor.’

Danielle nodded. The day she realised there was a chance that Tom felt as she did, she was forced to think about such things, and as their relationship progressed, after everything with their fight over the GQ article, she knew she had to work through certain things she was worried about at the time. It was true, they should not have to deal with it, but they had little choice. They could hardly ask Ben and Tom to change from the careers they loved because they had come along and did not want to deal with what they knew were their lives. ‘No, I could never do that to him, the same as I would never expect him to do it to me.’

‘If he does, don’t hide the body too well, it’s not fair on his family.’ Sophie joked.


End file.
